Guerras de Troya
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Aquiles, Odiseo, Diomedes, Patroclo, Antiloco. Héroes de mitos griegos que lograron grandes hazañas en vida. Miles de años antes de la era de Saori, estos héroes fueron los Caballeros Dorados de Shana, la Athena de siglo XII A.C. y combatieron en la más grande de todas las guerras. La Guerra de Troya. Basado en las obras de Homero: La Iliada y la Odisea. Una epica tragedia griega.
1. El Caballero del Equilibrio

**¿Cómo están? Esto sonará extraño pero, pienso arriesgarme con esta historia, no creo que vaya a tener mucho éxito pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.**

**Primeramente permítanme explicarles, soy autor de varias historias de Saint Seiya, la más famosa de todas con 372 reviews actualmente es: "Guerras Doradas". Pero esta vez, quiero intentar algo similar a lo que fue "The Lost Canvas", así que se me ocurrió leer la mitología griega y sacar ideas para esta historia, y así nació "Guerras de Troya".**

**Pero, ¿Qué es Guerras de Troya?" Imaginen a los grandes héroes griegos: Aquiles, Odiseo, Diomedes, Patroclo, Antíloco, Agamenón, y muchos otros, todos ellos participaron en la guerra de Troya, y son mitos populares. ¿Y si fueran caballeros al servicio de Athena?**

**Con este pensamiento en mente, y con investigación de varios mitos griegos (no todos por supuesto), he logrado visualizar en parte los acontecimientos de la mundialmente famosa Guerra de Troya, por lo que me di a la tarea de intentar plasmarlo en una historia, que si bien no será 100% fiel al mito por razones de originalidad y personalidad de los personajes, además de incluir las armaduras y el mito de Saint Seiya, sí representarán los hehco de las obras más famosas de la mitología griega,: "La Ilíada" y "La Odisea". El que sabe de mitología, comprenderá esta historia, el que no sabe de mitología pero es fan de Saint Seiya aprenderá bastante.**

**Espero quieran darle una oportunidad a esta historia, la verdad no tengo muchas esperanzas de momento, pero si la historia sobrevive, o si han leído otros de mis trabajos, les prometo algo épico.**

**El personaje principal de esta historia es Aquiles, seguido de Odiseo y Diomedes, de todos ellos solo Odiseo ha salido en Saint Seiya. Lean, disfruten, y si les gusta, comenten, la verdad me gustaría escribir esta épica historia.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Isla de Esciro. 1 de Septiembre de 1,200 A. C.**

—De la Athena de ayer, a la Athena de hoy. Despierta, diosa Athena —una niña de escasos nueve años recién cumplidos, y de cabellera lila larga y muy hermosa, se encontraba dormida junto a una princesa del reino de Esciro, en contra de la cual se acurrucaba, con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, y pateando sus sabanas de cedas preciosas por el calor—. Despierta, Athena… despierta… —la pequeña abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda, y buscó entre la oscuridad de la habitación a la dueña de aquella voz, encontrando gracias al reflejo de la luna, a una mujer que rondaba los veinte años, con su cabellera lila como la de ella, una mirada vacía, y sus prendas blancas llenas de sangre, lo que impresionó a la niña, que intentó despertar a su compañera inútilmente.

—Señorita Deidamía… señorita… —lloró la pequeña, sacudiendo a la princesa de cabellos oscuros durmiendo a su lado—. Despierte… señorita… señorita… —insistió la niña, pero era inútil—. Por favor… —suplicó, y la mujer ensangrentada se aproximó a la niña de cabellos lilas, que abrazó a la princesa Deidamía con fuerza, como si intentara protegerla.

—¿Mi apariencia te ha sobresaltado? —le preguntó—. Me disculpo… pero esta es la apariencia que solía tener, el día en que perdí la guerra contra Ares, hace casi 100 años, frente a las murallas de la ciudad de Esparta, con mi corazón atravesado por los salvajes sanguinarios que asesinaron mi cuerpo mortal, pero que son incapaces de asesinar a los dioses… —la niña lloraba de miedo, pero seguía abrazando a Deidamía intentando protegerla—. Mi nombre es Atenea… la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra —al escuchar ese nombre, la niña se impresionó, miró a la diosa, y su miedo se esfumó reemplazado por sorpresa—. Cada 100 años tras la muerte de mi cuerpo mortal, vuelvo a reencarnar. Han pasado 109 años desde mi muerte, el nuevo cuerpo que ha de poseer mi alma divina ha sido elegido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Atenea.

—Sha… Shana… mi señorita Atenea —se presentó la niña, poniéndose de pie, y haciendo una reverencia frente al espíritu divino frente a ella, que le sonrió, tomó de su falda, e hizo una reverencia también en señal de respeto a la mortal de buenos modales—. Soy solo una criada en el palacio del rey Licomedes, mi señorita Atenea. Seguramente desea hablar con la princesa Deidamía, la despertaré —pero Atenea la detuvo, posando su mano gentilmente sobre la cabellera de Shana.

—Te pregunto, Shana. ¿Conoces a tu padre o a tu madre? —preguntó Atenea, y Shana lo negó—. Cada 100 años, Hefestos el dios de la forja y el fuego crea un cuerpo, y le otorga un alma mortal. Hermes el dios de los mensajeros y la velocidad entrega a este cuerpo a un hogar que él mismo ha seleccionado, donde será criada con un corazón humano, libre del egoísmo de los dioses —explicó Atenea, y Shana no comprendía la razón de semejante explicación—. En este cuerpo, Atenea se manifestará como la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, Athena. El nombre Athena difiere de Atenea, porque es el nombre de la diosa reencarnada en un ser mortal. Una humana, que posee el cosmos de Atenea, su esencia divina. Ese cuerpo ahora eres tú, Shana, tras 100 años desde el asesinato de mi cuerpo mortal, es momento de que regrese a esta tierra. Usa mi cosmos sabiamente, devuélveles a los humanos la esperanza, en estos tiempos sombríos de guerra, sangre y muerte —en ese momento, el cuerpo de Atenea se desintegró, dejando atrás únicamente el cosmos divino de la diosa, que voló en dirección a Shana, entró por su boca, y los ojos esmeralda de la niña brillaron de dorado, reflejando también galaxias enteras que inundaban a Shana con la sabiduría de los dioses. Más esta manifestación se desvaneció poco a poco, y sus ojos recobraron el esmeralda natural de la niña.

—¡Princesa Deidamía! —escuchó Shana, que se sobresaltó regresando a la realidad. Deidamía, quien no se había percatado de nada por su sueño, se despertó en ese momento, y se sostuvo el pecho por el miedo, mientras una doncella de al menos 12 años de edad, cabellera rubia, y de ojos extrañamente fieros de color azul, llegaba a la habitación de la princesa sosteniendo un cuchillo de cocina—. Vi un resplandor. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la doncella.

—¡Pirra! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡No andes paseando por el palacio con utilería de la cocina por favor! —se quejó la princesa Deidamía, y la doncella rubia miró alrededor de la habitación, en búsqueda de algo sospechoso—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Pirra. Seguramente solo fue un sueño… por favor, vuelve a dormir… —prosiguió Deidamía, sintiéndose adormilada, y comenzó a jalonear a Shana a la cama, forzándola a acostarse, y abrazándola con gentileza. Pirra, la doncella, tan solo asintió y observó a Shana fijamente, incomodando a la niña de cabellera lila.

—¿Viste algo… criada? —preguntó Pirra con cierta molestia, y Shana pensó en Atenea, pero optó por negarlo con la cabeza, pensando que todo había sido un sueño—. Dormiré entonces. Señorita Deidamía, lamento mucho haberla incomodado —prosiguió Pirra, y se retiró.

—Pirra en verdad se preocupa mucho, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Deidamía, y Shana notó el rubor en el rostro de la princesa del reino de Esciro—. Shana, eres mi doncella más querida, y mi amiga. Pero como princesa, debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que confiero a mis doncellas —y Shana asintió gentilmente—. Llegará el día en que te cuente mi mayor secreto. Ese día será el día en que seremos en verdad las mejores amigas. Cuando te cuente ese secreto, sabrás que confío en ti. Hasta entonces, continúa siendo mi pequeña y querida criada predilecta —sonrió Deidamía, y abrazó a Shana con fuerza, asfixiando un poco a Shana, que aún no podía concentrarse, y recordaba a Atenea en todo momento, y las palabras que había dicho.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 1: El Caballero del Equilibrio.**

* * *

**Atenas, Hélade. El Santuario. Templo de Athena.**

—¿Patriarca Calcas? Ha encontrado algo —un caballero de alrededor de 20 años vistiendo una armadura plateada llegó ante el templo en honor a la diosa Athena, construido en la cima de una montaña, por encima de 12 templos más en honor a los 12 trabajos de Heracles, el más grande de los héroes héladeos. Frente a él se encontraba una especie de sacerdote, de cabellera café cremosa, y ojos azules-lechosos como los de un ciego. Pero el joven no estaba ciego del todo, sino que sus ojos brillaban con la fuerza reflejada en una copa inmensa hecha de plata—. ¿Calcas? —preguntó nuevamente el recién llegado.

—Has silencio, Odiseo, Caballero de Plata del Altar —ordenó Calcas, que seguía mirando el reflejo en el agua dentro de la copa gigante frente a él—. La armadura de la Copa revela el futuro… desde hace 3 años he visto a un niño reflejado en estas aguas. Es hermoso, y veloz, ligero, casi femenino —más Odiseo no sabía las razones por las cuales Calcas le decía aquello—. La sombra de la guerra se acerca. Hades ha comenzado a movilizar a sus soldados. Y sin aquel niño, Athena no vencerá en esta guerra. La victoria de Athena sobre Hades depende de muchos factores, piezas en un tablero de ajedrez que deben de reunirse. Predigo una guerra de 10 años, cuyo principal héroe será ese niño. Esta guerra está muy cerca de comenzar, y sin embargo, seguimos sin encontrar a aquel niño —terminó Calcas, rompió su armadura en sus partes, y la vistió con orgullo—. Tienes que encontrar a ese niño. Athena depende de su participación en la guerra —insistió Calcas.

—Pensé que el objetivo de mirar dentro de la armadura de la Copa era encontrar a Athena —resonó una voz arrogante, y un joven de cabellera larga y roja, y cuya edad rondaba los 15 años, vistiendo una armadura dorada con forma de escorpión, llegó ante el templo del Patriarca—. Diomedes de Escorpio, a su servicio, Patriarca Calcas —se presentó Diomedes—. Odiseo, mi viejo amigo. Aún recuerdo cuando solíamos competir por la armadura de Escorpio. Suerte que enfermaste antes de la competencia de los 800 aspirantes en la Isla Milo. Solo uno podía sobrevivir después de todo —sonrió Diomedes, molestando a Odiseo.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Diomedes —respondió Odiseo—. Sabes que no soy un Escorpio. Además, indudablemente el dorado te queda mejor, mi viejo amigo. Pero no es el momento de admirar a un Caballero Dorado. Calcas afirma que hace nueve años nuestra diosa, Athena, renació en esta tierra. Y aun así nos enviará a buscar a un niño que de no participar en la guerra que se avecina en contra de Hades, significará el triunfo del rey del Inframundo sobre Athena —terminó de explicar Odiseo.

—Pero maestro Calcas —comenzó Diomedes—. ¿No debería ser nuestra prioridad el encontrar a la actual encarnación de Athena? —prosiguió Diomedes, y Calcas lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Realmente este niño es tan importante? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Y si es así por qué no lo han encontrado? —preguntó Diomedes.

—No lo hemos encontrado porque su madre hizo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo —explicó Calcas—. El niño es hijo se una Oceánida llamada Tethis, y de un poderoso rey humano. Por amor a su hijo, Tethis ha conjurado varios hechizos sobre él. Pero no son estos hechizos lo que lo han mantenido oculto. La armadura de la Copa no puede encontrarlo, y Tethis desapareció en los océanos… tal parece que solo queda una alternativa —mencionó Calcas, y miró a Odiseo y a Diomedes—. Odiseo de Altar, Diomedes de Escorpio… necesito un favor —mencionó—. Si la armadura de la Copa no puede encontrar a este niño, su padre, el rey Peleo de Tesalia, tendrá que ayudarnos a encontrarlo en el nombre de Athena —continuó Calcas.

—¿Peleo? ¿El rey de los Mirmidones? —preguntó Odiseo, y Calcas asintió—. Los Mirmidones son un pueblo de guerreros que se dice son inclusive más mortíferos que los Espartanos. Si el hijo del rey Peleo es a quien buscamos, entonces entiendo perfectamente el por qué tu oráculo lo menciona como el que traerá gloria en la guerra contra Hades pero… ¿Por qué Peleo, señor de los grandes guerreros Mirmidones, ocultaría a su hijo y le negaría esta gloria? Los Mirmidones son combatientes de corazón, no tiene sentido —concluyó Odiseo.

—Porque se ha profetizado, incluso antes de que yo descubriera a ese niño. Que si el hijo del rey Peleo va a la guerra… morirá… —y tanto Odiseo como Diomedes intercambiaron miradas—. En todo caso, todo se reduce a una simple elección. ¿Quién es más importante? ¿El Mirmidón que abrirá las puertas de la victoria en contra de Hades? ¿O Athena quien es nuestra diosa? Vayan a Tesalia, busquen al rey Peleo, y suplíquenle en el nombre de Athena decirnos donde está escondido su hijo. Sin importar qué, deben traerlo al Santuario, y Odiseo… —sonrió Calcas—. Llevarás un paquete contigo —y una luz dorada brilló intensamente frente al par, que se sorprendió por la revelación.

**Isla de Esciro. 20 de Octubre de 1,197 A. C.**

—¡Pirra! ¡Oye! ¡Pirra! —3 años después de que Shana se convirtiera en Athena, la niña de ahora 12 años de edad se encontraba trapeando los corredores del palacio del rey Licomedes, donde trabajaba como sirvienta de Deidamía, la hija preferida del rey. Pero como era ya costumbre, su limpieza del palacio terminó siendo interrumpida cuando un joven de 17 años, de cabellera negra y enchinada y complexión delgada, entró a paso apresurado en el palacio, con los pies cubiertos de lodo por andar paseando por los mercados de Esciro, y resbalando gracias a que el suelo jabonoso estaba en medio de ser trapeado por Shana, que miró con tristeza las pisadas lodosas que dejó atrás el niño mientras tras recorrer unos metros resbalando, impactó una columna del palacio, y terminó tendido en el suelo.

—¡Patroclo! —gritó Shana, mucho más preocupada por la limpieza que por el joven que se había estrellado de cara contra la columna. Shana había mantenido lo acontecido hace 3 años en secreto, de cualquier forma nadie le creería si se auto-proclamaba la reencarnación de Athena, por lo que continuó con su vida de criada, a pesar de que sus responsabilidades siempre eran interrumpidas—. Estaba por terminar de limpiar los corredores. Ahora tendré que volver a empezar por tu poca consideración. ¿Te mataría limpiarte los lodosos pies antes de entrar corriendo al palacio? No tienes consideración conmigo, lo único en lo que piensas es en Pirra, en Pirra, y en más Pirra —se quejó Shana.

—Lo siento mucho, Shana —se levantó Patroclo—. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Pirra es tan hermosa, la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto. Le compré un collar de conchas en los mercados de Esciro por su cumpleaños. Hoy cumple 15, será toda una señorita. La cortejaré y la haré mi esposa —sonrió Patroclo.

—¡No me importa! ¡Límpiate los pies ahora mismo! —reprendió Shana, y colocó una cubeta frente a Patroclo, que inmediatamente comenzó a limpiarse los pies—. Sabes muy bien que a Pirra no le gustan los collares de conchas. Solo conseguirás que te vuelva a tumbar los dientes de una patada. Pirra tiene muy mal humor, no entiendo cómo puede gustarte —continuó quejándose Shana, y Patroclo simplemente sonrió.

—¿Cómo no podría? —comenzó—. Su cabellera dorada es hermosa y suave al tacto. Su piel es tan delicada y brillante como la nieve de las tierras cercanas a Esparta. Y sus ojos azules brillan con la gentileza y la furia de un mar de medio día —aseguró Patroclo.

—¿De quién espectros estás hablando, imbécil? —escuchó Patroclo, y al darse la vuelta encontró a Pirra, mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos casi diabólicos—. Un momento… —comenzó Pirra, y tosió un par de veces antes de volver a hablar—. Patroclo, estás haciendo mucho escándalo. Shana y yo tenemos que seguir limpiando. Si no tienes nada que hacer, déjate de tonterías y déjanos trabajar —se quejó Pirra, tomó una cubeta y un trapo, y comenzó a limpiar el lodazal que había dejado atrás Patroclo.

—Pero Pirra, he venido desde los mercados con la única intención de verte —anunció Patroclo, y Pirra hizo una mueca de desprecio, la cual Patroclo se esforzó por ignorar pues Pirra definitivamente no tenía interés en él—. No podía evitar venir. Es tu cumpleaños, y utilicé casi todos mis ahorros para comprarte algo. Tuve que afilar espadas por casi todo el verano y parte del otoño para poder comprarte este collar de conchas del Mar Egeo —y Pirra comenzó a molestarse.

—No lo quiero… ve al mercado y devuélvelo —y Patroclo bajó la cabeza, apenado, Shana por su parte se burló gentilmente del pobre muchacho—. Patroclo, ya te lo he dicho. No me gustas, y jamás me gustarás. Nunca me gustará un hombre, entiéndelo. Te aprecio como amigo pero si vuelves a insistir, te romperé el brazo… todos tus regalos, dáselos a una mujer a quien le importen —continuó Pirra.

—Pero Pirra, lo he decidido —habló Patroclo, tomándole las manos—. Quiero que seas mi esposa. No aceptaré un no por respuesta —aseguró Patroclo, y Shana se ruborizó por la confesión y petición de matrimonio, Pirra por su parte se molestó más y más.

—Así que no aceptarás un no por respuesta —se quejó Pirra—. Entonces, eso me deja con solo una respuesta aceptable, ¿no lo crees? —y Patroclo sonrió, mientras Pirra se acercó a él, con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose a sus labios, alegrando a Patroclo, ruborizando a Shana. Pero instantes antes de que pudieran compartir un beso, Pirra tomó del brazo de Patroclo, lo giró en el aire, y lo azotó en contra del suelo con fuerza—. Aléjate de mí… imbécil… entiende de una buena vez. ¡No me gustan los hombres! —y Pirra se retiró hecha furia divina.

—No te rindas… Patroclo… —susurró Shana, que entonces corrió tras Pirra, dejando a Patroclo en el suelo y sobándose el adolorido brazo—. ¡Pirra! Eso no fue muy gentil. El Pobre de Patroclo te quiere mucho. Además, eres una criada, deberías sentirte honrada de que un hombre esté interesado en ti —insistió Shana, y Pirra simplemente se fastidió y la volteó a ver con odio y molestia evidente en su mirada, forzando a Shana a abrazar su trapeador como si intentase ocultarse detrás de este.

—Shana. ¿Qué sentirías si una mujer se interesara en ti románticamente? —preguntó Pirra, y Shana parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, no comprendiendo lo que Pirra decía—. Te lo pondré de otra forma entonces —y Pirra tomó a Shana de los hombros, la empujó a una columna, se encorvó un poco, y acercó sus labios a los de Shana—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te besara en este preciso momento? —le susurró Pirra, y Shana se horrorizó y empujó a Pirra, e inmediatamente después blandió su trapeador como una espada para mantener la distancia, aunque todo el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo—. Ese tipo de repulsión es la que yo siento por los acercamientos de Patroclo. No puedo explicarte, pero solo tolero a Patroclo porque somos amigos de la infancia. Fuera cualquier otra persona ya le hubiera destrozado la mandíbula. No estoy interesada en los chicos —terminó Pirra.

—Pero tú y Patroclo hacen una linda pareja —y Pirra suspiró en señal de molestia, y comenzó a retirase, pero Shana se apresuró a recoger su cubeta y el trapeador y corrió tras de Pirra intentando continuar con la conversación—. Desde que llegaste a la Isla de Esciro hace cinco años, Patroclo ha estado loco por ti. Antes eran más amigos, salían a perseguir gatos, y entrenaban con espadas de madera… que por cierto… eso no era nada femenino —apuntó Shana a Pirra, que se molestó.

—¿Alguna vez me has visto hacer algo femenino? —preguntó, y Shana lo pensó y se rascó la barbilla indicando que estaba haciendo memoria—. Esas cosas no me importan en absoluto, cada vez se está haciendo más difícil comportarme, mi voz ya está cambiando, si esto sigue como hasta ahora será muy problemático y vergonzoso —continuó quejándose Pirra, y Shana no lo comprendió.

—¿Qué será problemático y vergonzoso, Pirra? —escucharon ambas una voz, y vieron llegar a Deidamía, la princesa de la Isla de Esciro e hija del rey Licomedes—. Pareces algo sobresaltada, Pirra. ¿Ha pasado algo? —y Pirra desvió la mirada, y Deidamía simplemente sonrió—. ¿Patroclo lo ha vuelto a intentar? —y Pirra asintió, algo avergonzada—. Ya tienes 15 años, es normal que Patroclo esté algo desesperado pero. No te compartiría con nadie, Pirra. Feliz cumpleaños —se acercó Deidamía a Pirra, y le besó los labios gentilmente, sobresaltando a Shana, que acababa de presenciar a dos mujeres besándose con semejante escases de vergüenza—. Enviaré a Patroclo a entrenarse con el centauro Quirón en el monte Pelión de Tesalia para que así deje de molestarte, ya que Pirra es solo mía —sonrió Deidamía, y Shana se ruborizó más y más—. ¿Estás confundida? —preguntó Deidamía a Shana, que asintió un par de veces—. Pirra es mi amante después de todo, por eso no puedo compartirla con Patroclo —explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa Deidamía, que forzó a Shana a gritar por la impresión.

**Muelles de la Isla de Esciro.**

—¡Hace un calor endemoniado en las zonas costeras! ¡Ya está por terminar la primera luna de otoño! ¡Debería hacer frio! —se quejó Diomedes, ahora de 17 años y a escasas semanas de cumplir los 18—. Esciro es una isla con un clima bastante cálido. Extraño mi hermosa Argos, no he regresado a casa en 3 años por andar buscando a ese supuesto héroe que Calcas profetizó. ¡Hemos seguido pistas falsas por 3 años! ¿Cómo puede un niño desaparecer de la faz de Gea de esa forma? —continuó quejándose el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, que en esos momentos no vestía su armadura mientras desembarcaba.

—La Argólide también es una zona costera —se quejó Odiseo, también sin vestir la armadura de plata de Altar—. No importa cuánto te quejes, Esciro tiene el mismo clima que Argos. Yo también extraño Ítaca, pero una vez vestimos una armadura de Athena, nuestra verdadera ciudad es Atenas. Caballero de Escorpio —y Diomedes se fastidió—. A estas alturas la mayoría de los caballeros dorados ya deben de haber sido elegidos. Hay que apresurarnos y encontrar a ese niño, desconocemos si Peleo fue o no enteramente sincero durante nuestra audiencia con el rey de Tesalia —anunció Odiseo.

—¡Nos costó un año entero siquiera probar que éramos dignos de una audiencia con el rey de los Mirmidones! —se quejó Diomedes, y Odiseo comprendía sus quejas perfectamente—. Nos forzó a enfrentar a todo su ejército en combates de uno contra uno diariamente en sus coliseos. Solo cuando se percató de nuestro poder nos permitió audiencia y qué nos dice. 'Podrán reclutar a mi hijo para la guerra contra Hades sí y solo sí pueden encontrarlo del escondite donde su madre Tethis lo dejó' —enfureció Diomedes—. ¡Maldito rey testarudo y egocéntrico! ¡Si su hijo en verdad se parece a él, tener al malnacido en la orden dorada será una verdadera molestia! En todo caso, ¿por qué le ofreceremos una armadura dorada? ¡Yo tuve que derrotar a 800 aspirantes en la Isla de Milo por el derecho a vestirla! ¡Es injusto, te digo, injusto! —continuó quejándose Diomedes.

—Si ya terminaste de quejarte… te recuerdo que somos simples mercaderes… —mencionó Odiseo, y todos alrededor de los muelles observaron al par incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado—. No le hagan caso a este loco, está ebrio y delirando por el calor. Solo piensa en mujerzuelas y en alcohol —apuntó Odiseo, tranquilizando a las masas, y subió su equipaje a una carreta que unos esclavos habían terminado de preparar.

—No me caerían mal unas mujerzuelas, pero no es lo único en lo que pienso —se quejó Diomedes, subiendo a la carreta—. En todo caso, soy un Caballero Dorado, deberías tenerme más respeto, caballerito de plata —apuntó Diomedes.

—Calcas profetizó que algún día vestiré una armadura de oro —mencionó Odiseo—. Pero, aclaró que no era el momento, Escorpio —y Diomedes sonrió de forma arrogante—. En todo caso, no olvides que nuestra misión es encontrar al hijo de Peleo. Ya desperdiciamos un año demostrando ser dignos de audiencia con el rey de los Mirmidones. También desperdiciamos otro año de camino a Delfos a recibir un oráculo superior a los de Calcas… desde ese momento, tú te has encargado de guiarnos, hemos visitado tantas islas que no sé qué pensar al respecto —mencionó Odiseo, algo molesto.

—Esos malditos sacerdotes de Delfos no nos hicieron advertencia alguna cuando solicitamos el oráculo del dios del sol, Apolo. ¿Quién iba a saber que si dos personas reciben el mismo oráculo, la mitad del conocimiento le es revelado en su mente a cada uno? Además, si quien recibe el oráculo, completo o incompleto, le revela a cualquiera su conocimiento, la mente de quienes recibieron el oráculo es borrada por completo por Mnemósine, la titánide de las memorias —se quejó Diomedes—. Mi parte del oráculo decía dónde. Y por fin, después de un año de viajar alrededor de todas las islas de Hélade, puedo asegurarlo… es aquí en la Isla de Esciro donde encontraremos a ese niño —y Odiseo sonrió.

—¡Por fin! —se alegró Odiseo—. Comenzaba a pensar que todas esas visitas a islas alrededor de Hélade eran para que pudieras disfrutar de las mujeres de diferentes regiones. Siempre que desembarcábamos ibas directo a los burdeles —se quejó Odiseo.

—Era mi forma de desahogarme. Siempre atracábamos en puertos desconocidos que no se parecían en nada a mi visión —aseguró Diomedes—. Mi parte de la visión del Oráculo de Delfos era el dónde. Y este es exactamente el mismo mercado que vi —explicó Diomedes—. ¡Maldición! ¡Revelé mi visión! ¡Mnemósine me borrará las memorias! —se horrorizó Diomedes, cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Una vez que se cumple un oráculo, no hay problema en que compartas tu visión —mencionó Odiseo—. Perfecto, ya encontramos dónde. Mi visión por su parte, es el cómo. No hagas preguntas y solo haz lo que yo te diga —y Diomedes asintió—. ¡Vendemos telas preciosas! ¡Traídas de toda Hélade, de Tesalia, de Argos, de Ítaca, Ática y Creta! ¡Cedas preciosas de Atenas y de Egipto! ¡Piedras preciosas de Corintos, de Milos, de Scilla y Caribdis! ¡Hemos viajado por toda Hélade y las tierras más allá de las Columnas de Heracles! —prosiguió.

—¿Venderemos baratijas para niñas? —se quejó Diomedes, y Odiseo asintió, y comenzó a acomodarse en un puesto en el mercado—. Somos caballeros de Athena, no vendedores ambulantes. ¿Cómo va esto a ayudarnos a encontrar al hijo de Peleo? —preguntó Diomedes, pero llegaron algunas clientas, y Odiseo lo ignoró rotundamente para atenderlas—. Que fastidio… —se quejó, y se acercó a las señoritas—. Señorita, una hermosa mujer como usted seguramente querrá que su cuello sea adornado por una gargantilla de perla como esta, proveniente de las playas de Ática, al norte de Hélade —prosiguió, y las damiselas alrededor de todo el mercado comenzaron a rodear a Diomedes—. Señoritas, por más que insistan, su hermoso vendedor no está a la venta. Aunque una belleza pelirroja como tú no me vendría nada mal —prosiguió Diomedes.

—Diomedes, concéntrate. Estamos esperando a un comprador importante —mencionó Odiseo, pero Diomedes ya estaba seduciendo a una hermosa pelirroja, le susurraba al oído, y le besaba las mejillas gentilmente—. ¿Ahora los mercados son tus burdeles? —se preocupó Odiseo—. Le diré a Egialea —amenazó Odiseo.

—¡Por favor no! —gritó Diomedes de repente—. Por favor… si mi prima Egialea se entera de mis constantes visitas a burdeles y todas las mujeres con las que he estado, me asesinará. Prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a los 108 espectros con mi Aguja Escarlata atada a la espalda a que mi prima se entere de esto —suplicó Diomedes, y Odiseo se cruzó de brazos—. Lo lamento, señoritas. Pero no puedo cortejar a una doncella que acabo de conocer. Por favor, compre o despeje el área —y las chicas entristecieron un poco, y se retiraron con tristeza—. Maldito Odiseo… si Afrodita me bendijo con el don de la seducción, no deberías de negarme a las señoritas —prosiguió Diomedes.

—Diomedes, la lujuria y el amor son cosas muy diferentes. Comienza a comportarte a la altura de los caballeros dorados —reprendió Odiseo, y Diomedes suspiró, asintió, y se sentó junto a Odiseo—. Solo estás frustrado por Egialea, ¿no es así? —y Diomedes asintió—. Yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes, amigo mío —y Diomedes le sonrió, mientras Odiseo lo miraba fijamente, sabiendo de antemano que Diomedes era un verdadero caballero.

—Disculpe. ¿Estaría interesado en comprar un collar de conchas? —preguntó un joven, al que Odiseo miró fijamente. Se trataba de Patroclo, aunque Odiseo aún no tenía el honor de conocerlo—. Esta mañana… compré este collar para una doncella como un regalo de cumpleaños pero… al parecer no le gustan las cosas de chicas —y Odiseo prestó especial atención a esas palabras—. Sé que no recuperaré toda mi inversión pero. Quisiera al menos obtener una moneda de plata por esto, me conformaría con unas cuantas monedas de bronce —prosiguió Patroclo.

—Solo son un montón de conchas amarradas a un hilo —apuntó Diomedes—. Nadie te pagaría una miserable moneda de bronce por eso —y Patroclo se sintió deprimido por la revelación—. ¿Exactamente cuánto pagaste por esto? —preguntó.

—Cinco piezas de plata —y tanto Odiseo como Diomedes intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad—. Eso… no tiene importancia. Si es basura solo tómenla e intenten vendérsela a alguien más. Por mi parte, aún tengo algo de plata. Quisiera comprar algo por lo que ella me ame —y tanto Odiseo como Diomedes intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, en especial al ver lo ruborizado del rostro del joven, que comenzó a fantasear frente a ellos—. Pirra es la mujer más bella que jamás he visto. Su cabellera dorada y larga, sus brazos ligeramente fornidos, esa mirada agresiva y determinada. Pensé que un collar le ayudaría a verse un poco más femenina, la verdad apenas y se cuida su apariencia. Quisiera darle algo… que resalte su belleza y le ayude a intentar ser más femenina. Solo se arregla cuando el rey desea lanzar una celebración, lo cual es muy triste —prosiguió Patroclo, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que divagó—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No pretendía aburrirlos con mis tonterías! Pero en verdad… esa chica… en verdad quiero impresionarla… —se disculpó Patroclo.

—Una chica dices. ¿Una princesa? —y Patroclo se sonrojó, pero movió su cabeza en negación—. Pero… mencionaste que esta chica se arregla bellamente siempre que el rey lanza una celebración. ¿Podría ser que conozcas a su alteza? ¿Eres algún conocido de la familia real? —más mientras hablaban, Diomedes notó que alguien los observaba, un sujeto en capucha oscura, que al notar que Diomedes lo observaba, se retrajo y ocultó entre la multitud—. Haré un trato contigo. Somos mercaderes, y quisiéramos el favor del rey para quedarnos unos días a vender nuestros productos. Consígueme una audiencia con el rey, y a cambio le obsequiaré a todas sus hijas y criadas cercanas a la familia real algunas de las piezas de mi colección que consideren de su interés. ¿Dices que la niña que te atrae es una doncella al servicio de una de las princesas, no es así? Dime el nombre de esta chica, y como recompensa por ayudarme le daré un obsequio de tu parte, sin trucos. Solo debes ayudarme a tener una audiencia con el rey —solicitó Odiseo.

—Mi padre es uno de los soldados de más alto rango del rey. Si se lo pido, no debe de haber ningún problema —explicó Patroclo—. A cambio, ¿cumplirá su promesa, y le dará a Pirra un objeto que le llame la atención en mi nombre? —y Odiseo asintió—. Entonces, lo haré. Todo sea porque Pirra obtenga el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos —sonrió Patroclo, y Odiseo comenzó a levantar sus cosas para seguir a Patroclo rumbo al palacio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Diomedes no lo ayudaba.

—Diomedes. El joven nos llevará con el rey. Despierta, Diomedes —pero Diomedes permanecía en trance, y Odiseo se sorprendió—. ¿Qué ocurre… Diomedes? —volvió a preguntar, y Diomedes despertó de su trance.

—Lo lamento, Odiseo —se disculpó el de Escorpio—. Pero me temo que no te acompañaré a ver al rey —y Odiseo se sorprendió, y sintió un cosmos oscuro congelarle la espina—. Presiento… que una sombra se acaba de alzar alrededor de la Isla de Esciro —y Odiseo lo comprendió en ese momento—. Llevaré un trompeta de batalla. Si requiero ayuda, la sonaré —le susurró Diomedes a Odiseo, asegurándose de que Patroclo no lo escuchara.

—Ve con cuidado, Diomedes… no cometas alguna imprudencia. Sabes que como Escorpio que eres, no tienes permitido perder sin sacrificar lo más preciado —y Diomedes simplemente le sonrió, y se retiró por los mercados, con una mirada sombría en el rostro, y con una caja de madera atada a la espalda. Odiseo por su parte, colocó todas las baratijas en la carreta, y llevó a Patroclo en dirección al palacio de Esciro.

**Palacio de Esciro.**

—Deidamía, me quiero rascar la nariz —se quejó Shana, mientras Deidamía le pintaba el rostro con fragancias de néctar de flores, que le daban a Shana un brillo precioso en su rostro, y un aroma floral—. Deidamía… ¿ya terminaste? En verdad necesito… —continuó quejándose Shana, que tomó la falda de su túnica blanca e intentó limpiarse el exceso de fragancia del rostro.

—No lo hagas, Shana, te ensuciarás el vestido, se fuerte —le comentó Deidamía, y Shana tuvo que soportar las cosquillas de su nariz—. Es el cumpleaños de Pirra, así que padre lanzará una celebración privada con todas las princesas y amigos de la familia real de Esciro. Y como eres mi criada predilecta, te estoy invitando a la celebración, así que trata de verte lo más presentable posible —anunció Deidamía.

—No tenían que tomarse tantas molestias —se escuchó la arrogante voz de Pirra, que se cambiaba tras una cortina, y de pronto comenzó a toser—. Mi cumpleaños no es importante, y no soy hija de Licomedes, tu padre no me debe nada, Deidamía. No soy una niña mimada, una simple cena familiar hubiera sido suficiente. Tal vez algo de carne en mi plato para celebrar mis quince años. Los bollos y los panes dulces ya me aburren —se quejó Pirra.

—Eres una niña en pleno desarrollo, Pirra —sonrió Deidamía—. Solo los hombres tienen derecho a comer carne en sus 15 años. Nosotras tenemos nuestra mayoría de edad a los 18 —y Pirra respondió con un par de tosidos antes de volver a hablar—. Pirra… ya basta, por más que tosas tu voz no cambiará… —se tranquilizó un poco Deidamía, y Shana la observó con curiosidad.

—Solo estoy un poco adolorida de mi garganta, princesa Deidamía… pronto recuperaré mi voz natural… —mencionó Pirra, tosiendo nuevamente, y después abrió las cortinas, mostrándole a las doncellas frente a ella una túnica roja y hermosa, que le descubría los brazos, pero que le cubría los pechos escasos que tenía. Su cuello y manos estaban rodeados de arillos de plata, y su cabello estaba recogido en un bulto alrededor de una tiara dorada. La túnica dejaba descubierta la pierna derecha, y su pie envuelto en una sandalia negra—. Esto es muy vergonzoso —anunció Pirra, y Deidamía gritó agradecida, y abrazó a Pirra y le besó la mejilla, volviendo a sobresaltar y a avergonzar a Shana—. Deidamía… Shana en verdad piensa que somos amantes… —comenzó Pirra ligeramente avergonzada.

—¿Y no lo somos, Pirra? —le susurró Deidamía, avergonzando a Pirra—. Pero dejando ese tema a un lado, te ves hermosa, Pirra —se burló Deidamía, y Pirra lo negó con la cabeza—. Es tu día especial, tienes que verte más bella que nunca. Los dioses no escatimaron en belleza cuando crearon tu cuerpo y lo incrustaron en el vientre de tu madre. ¡Estoy tan celosa! —se colgó Deidamía de Pirra, abrazándola con fuerza.

—No estoy agradecida por verme hermosa del todo —respondió Pirra con molestia—. Te lo he dicho antes, Deidamía… no tengo ningún interés en verme femenina en lo más mínimo. No soy ese tipo de chicas, ya deberías saberlo —y Deidamía asintió.

—Lo tengo muy en cuenta, Pirra. Mi hermosa Pirra —sonrió Deidamía, y entonces miró a Shana, que no dejaba de ruborizarse—. ¿Estás celosa? —y Shana de inmediato movió su cabeza en negación—. Pero sabes… estoy algo preocupada… con Pirra así de hermosa. ¡Patroclo definitivamente no podrá contenerse y sería inclusive capaz de raptarte! —y Pirra se molestó.

—Deidamía… me han llamado anteriormente una guerrera amazonia por mi fuerza… ¿en verdad crees que Patroclo tendría oportunidad alguna de raptarme? —y Deidamía le sacó la lengua de forma infantil—. Solo porque soy una chica no es razón para no poder defenderme de un hombre. Escucha mis palabras, Shana. Una mujer tiene el mismo derecho de buscar la gloria que un hombre si es capaz de partirle el rostro a golpes. Vuélvete fuerte, como una verdadera amazonia. Aprende de mi ejemplo —sonrió Pirra.

—Es un mal ejemplo —interrumpió Deidamía mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a Pirra, fastidiando a la rubia—. Shana no sería jamás capaz de empuñar un arma. Las mujeres debemos ser siempre delicadas y hermosas. El que tú quieras formar parte de las guerreras amazonas no cambia el hecho de que eres una chica. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Una amazonia de Athena? —preguntó Deidamía, y la mención llamó la atención de Shana—. Tal parece que siempre buscarás la senda de las espadas, sin importar nada más, ¿verdad? —y Shana se percató de cierta tristeza en la voz de Deidamía, y que Pirra desviaba la mirada—. De todas formas, no es el momento de preocuparnos por eso. Vamos, Pirra, no todos los años cumples 15 años. Solo asegúrate de que Patroclo no te rapte —se burló nuevamente.

—Le estoy diciendo, mi señorita Deidamía, que no tengo interés alguno en ese tonto —recriminó Pirra—. Solo me interesas tú… tonta… —y Shana hizo una mueca de sorpresa por la revelación, abrazó el brazo de Deidamía, y la alejó de Pirra—. ¿Y a ti qué espectros te pasa? —y Shana movió su cabeza en negación varias veces.

—Pirra, solo acepta el amor de Patroclo y deja a Deidamía en paz —lloró Shana, preocupada por Deidamía, que simplemente se burló con gentileza ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras las 3 entraban en la sala del trono, donde el rey Licomedes se encontraba con sus hijas disfrutando de un banquete en honor a Pirra.

—¡Pirra, se bienvenida! —habló Licomedes, y Pirra tomó de su falda e hizo una gentil reverencia—. Ya tienes 15 años. Espero no la estés pasando muy mal, querida —se burló el rey, de barba oscura y cabellera abundante y enchinada. Al parecer el rey estaba ya un poco ebrio—. Siéntate, Pirra. La vida sigue. Te prometo que tu sufrimiento no durará mucho tiempo —le aseguró el rey.

—Rey Licomedes… no me canso de decirle lo agradecida que estoy porque haya aceptado a una extraña en su corte pero… —comenzó Pirra, y el rey sonrió—. Si voy a seguir viviendo esta vida, al menos permítame entrenarme con las amazonas. La vida de una doncella no es para mí —insistió Pirra.

—Tonterías —continuó el rey tras tomar un poco de vino, y Pirra se sentó junto a Shana y Deidamía en la mesa—. Todos sabemos que crecerás y te casarás con Patroclo —y el rey se echó a reír, y Pirra bajó la mirada y cerró sus manos en puños, sintiendo un tremendo odio—. Aprobaré la relación —se burló el rey.

—Mi señor Licomedes… está tan ebrio que ha olvidado detalles muy importantes de mi situación —y el rey continuó burlándose—. ¡No me gustan los hombres! —insistió Pirra, y todas las doncellas en la mesa miraron a Pirra con tristeza.

—Eso es una lástima, porque Patroclo me ha hecho una petición muy especial —y el rey Licomedes aplaudió en un par de ocasiones, y las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, revelando a Patroclo, y a Odiseo, que cargaban varios pliegos de telas—. ¡Adelante, Patroclo! ¡Haz tu solicitud! —continuó burlándose Licomedes, y Pirra se avergonzó.

—¿Pirra? —se sorprendió Patroclo, mirando a la rubia fijamente, y mientras su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse—. Te ves… más hermosa que nunca… —agregó Patroclo, poniéndose ligeramente nervioso, y Pirra simplemente miró a otro lado en señal de molestia—. Pero igual de fría que siempre… —respondió Patroclo sabiendo de antemano que esa sería la reacción de Pirra, pero negándose a darse por vencido, lo que enfurecía a Pirra que se mordía los labios con desprecio—. Mi señor Licomedes, conmigo viene Odiseo, un mercader que ha viajado por toda Hélade reuniendo mercancías preciosas de todos los reinos. Le trae un regalo a usted y a sus hijas —aseguró Patroclo, y Odiseo se presentó frente a Licomedes.

—Mi señor —reverenció Odiseo—. He venido de tierras lejanas a ofrecer mis agradecimientos al reino de Esciro. Y para probarle mis respetos, he traído mis mercancías más preciadas, y permitiré que cada una de sus hijas elija uno de mis tesoros de mi colección más prestigiosa —aseguró Odiseo.

—Se bienvenido, Odiseo —aplaudió Licomedes—. Prepara tus obsequios mientras cenamos —y el rey sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a Pirra, que no pudo evitar sentir desprecio ante el rey que por su mirada era seguro que pensaba en una diversión para la celebración—. Patroclo, sería un honor el que compartieras una silla al lado de Pirra —se burló el rey, y Patroclo se mostró agradecido. Pirra por su parte, tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y miró al rey mientras movía el cuchillo alrededor de su cuello en forma de amenaza, a lo que el rey respondió con una carcajada ignorando a Pirra.

—¿Debo recordarle mi situación, rey de pacotilla? —gritó Pirra con molestia, y el rey simplemente continuó burlándose—. ¿No entiendes una directa? No me importa lo que el mercader traiga de obsequios, jamás te veré diferente de como veo a un amigo, y eso ya es mucho decir considerando lo mucho que últimamente me estás molestando, Patroclo. No soy una chica paciente —aseguró Pirra.

—Lo seguiré intentando —sentenció Patroclo—. Lo único que me convencerá de desistir es el que desposes a alguien más que no sea yo —y Pirra hizo una mueca, y le dio la espalda—. Puedes ignorarme todo lo que quieras. Fuimos amigos desde la infancia. Te conozco perfectamente. Eres dura, obstinada, te molestas con mucha facilidad. Pero yo amo a esa Pirra, y para mí… sería un honor que aceptaras mi cortejo —terminó Patroclo.

—No sabes nada de mí… tonto… —agregó Pirra de forma sombría—. Te llevarás una tremenda decepción. Deja de intentarlo antes de que sea muy tarde. No hay absolutamente ninguna forma de que pueda amarte. Entiéndelo, ya estoy enamorada de alguien más —y Patroclo se sobresaltó, y Shana, que estaba escuchándolo todo, escupió su jugo de uva y comenzó a toser—. Si tanto te gusta Patroclo, te lo regalo —anunció Pirra pensando que la reacción de Shana era por Patroclo y su confesión.

—¡No es por Patroclo! ¡Estoy preocupada por mi señorita! —respondió Shana—. Pirra, por favor… estás en medio de una celebración en honor a tu nombre. No puedes evidenciar ese tipo de relación frente al rey, te cortarán la cabeza —suplicó Shana.

—Maldición, todo esto es una molestia infernal… ¿Por cuánto más tiempo tendré que seguir con esta farsa? —se fastidió Pirra, y comenzó a comer en silencio. Patroclo simplemente se preocupó por la estabilidad emocional de Pirra, y Deidamía tan solo se burló.

**Mercados de Esciro.**

—Los mercados están por cerrar, despeje el área —un soldado de Esciro ordenó a Diomedes, que paseaba por los mercados sin preocupación alguna—. ¿No habla héladeo? ¡Le he dicho que salga de los mercados! ¡Cuando Artemisa ilumina el cielo los mercados deben estar vacíos! —amenazó el soldado, apuntando a la luna con su lanza, y empujando a Diomedes.

—No moleste —mencionó Diomedes, mostrándole su uña al soldado, y clavándola en su pecho, paralizando al soldado en ese lugar—. Estoy algo ocupado. Se recuperará en un par de horas, hasta entonces evite morderse la lengua —sonrió Diomedes, que se adentró más en el mercado, buscando entre los caminos—. Puedes engañar a mis ojos, no puedes hacer lo mismo con mi cosmos —sentenció Diomedes, y saltó justo a tiempo para evadir una guadaña oscura, que estaba apuntada a su rostro—. ¿Una suplice? Calcas tenía razón, los espectros han regresado —sonrió Diomedes, apuntando su aguja en dirección al espectro que lo había atacado traicioneramente—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—Sylphid de Basilisco, Estrella Celeste de la Victoria —se presentó el joven, de cabellera blanca y ojos azules—. La verdad es que estoy sorprendido de encontrar a un caballero de Athena tan lejos de Atenas. Eso quiere decir que las suposiciones de la señorita Pandora eran correctas. Athena no reencarnó en el Santuario —sonrió Sylphid.

—¿Athena? —preguntó Diomedes—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sabes de Athena? —preguntó Diomedes, y sintió un par de cosmos a sus espaldas, y se dio la media vuelta con su aguja lista, encontrando a otro par de espectros.

—No juegues al ingenuo con nosotros —habló otro de los espectros, un gigante de tez morena y cabellera larga y negra—. Mi nombre es Gordon de Minotauro, Estrella Celeste de la Prisión. Torturaré tu alma en el Hades si no nos dices todo lo que sabes —aseguró el espectro del Minotauro, y Diomedes tomó su distancia, pero el tercer espectro le cortó el camino.

—Todo caballero de Athena merece escuchar el nombre de su asesino —sonrió el joven de cabellera morada suave—. Mi nombre es Queen de Alraune, Estrella Celeste del Mal —se presentó el último de los espectros—. ¡Dinos donde está Athena! —ordenó el ultimo.

—¿Dónde está? —sonrió Diomedes—. Incluso si lo supiera, no se lo diría a un trio de espectros cobardes —anunció Diomedes, y los 3 se molestaron—. Pero el que la busquen en Esciro significa que Hades sabe algo. Calcas tenía razón, encontrar a ese chico era lo más importante. Ese chico es la llave para llevarnos a Athena —y el trio de espectros intercambió miradas—. No es importante de todas formas. Ya que me han honrado con decirme sus nombres, yo les diré el mío —y Diomedes alzó su dedo, y un destello escarlata iluminó todo el mercado, mientras la caja de madera a sus espaldas se quemaba, revelando una caja dorada, que estalló, y vistió a Diomedes de dorado—. ¡Diomedes de Escorpio! ¡Guardián de la octava casa del zodiaco! ¡Y leal caballero al servicio de Athena! —y los 3 espectros se sorprendieron, y sintieron el tremendo y mortífero cosmos de Diomedes.

—¿Un Caballero Dorado? Habíamos sentido un cosmos pero no pensamos que fuera el de un Caballero Dorado —se sobresaltó Gordon, que subió su defensa, Queen se mostró igualmente perturbado—. ¿Cómo podremos hacerle frente a un Caballero Dorado? —preguntó.

—Somos Espectros Celestes, Gordon —mencionó Sylphid, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Incluso si es un Caballero Dorado, no puede enfrentarse a 3 Espectros Celestes. ¡Aletazo de Aniquilación! —alzó sus manos Sylphid, y vientos oscuros fueron lanzados en contra de Diomedes, que clavó los pies al suelo, y resistió el ataque con su propio cuerpo.

—Parece ser… que eres un espectro de un nivel bastante alto… puedo sentir tus vientos traspasando mi armadura y desgarrarme la piel —sonrió Diomedes, confundiendo a Sylphid, que continuaba elevando su cosmos—. ¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —lanzó su ataque Diomedes, que se clavó en el hombro de Sylphid, antes de que Diomedes se lanzara en contra de él y le pateara el rostro en dirección al cielo con una tremenda flexibilidad—. Soy un Caballero Dorado, uno de los 12 de mayor rango en todo el Santuario. Sean Espectros Celestes o Terrestres, no pueden compararse conmigo —se burló Diomedes.

—¡Maldito! ¡Gran Hacha Destructora! —gritó Gordon de Minotauro, tratando de ejecutar a Diomedes con un hacha descomunal de mano doble, que Diomedes evadió con flexibilidad, antes de lanzar una aguja al pecho de Gordon—. ¡Ugaht! —se quejó de dolor Gordon, que cayó en su rodilla, sudando por el dolor del veneno de Escorpio.

—Una hacha de batalla es un instrumento bastante peligroso. Pero yo siempre he preferido las lanzas —explicó Diomedes, elevando su mano, y materializando una lanza dorada con la punta escarlata, blandiéndola, y lanzando una estocada que forzó a Gordon a retroceder, Sylphid tomó la guadaña entonces e intentó atacar a Diomedes por la espalda, pero el de Escorpio lo bloqueó con el mango de su lanza deteniendo la guadaña, tiró con fuerza, desarmó a Sylphid, y lo pateó a uno de los puestos del mercado, Queen entonces se lanzó con una espada de doble filo, y Diomedes saltó evadiendo el corte, que le arrebató algunos cabellos—. Son bastante buenos. En efecto no se parecen a nada que haya enfrentado antes —sonrió Diomedes.

—¡Somos los leales servidores de nuestro señor Hades! —aseguró Queen—. ¡Espada de Flores Sangrientas! —gritó Queen, lanzando un corte a la cabeza de Diomedes, que cubrió con su lanza, a pesar de que el filo alcanzó a cortarle la mejilla—. Seas un Caballero Dorado o no. Solo no podrás contra los 3 —y el trio de espectros rodeó a Diomedes.

—No estaría tan seguro, un Caballero Dorado, por lealtad a su diosa, es capaz de crear milagros. Incluso si los 3 me atacan al mismo tiempo encontraré la forma de derrotarlos, no perderé, no aún, esta no es la batalla que planeo perder —sonrió Diomedes—. Escuchen, espectros. Soy el caballero de Escorpio, y desde Antares, el primer caballero de Escorpio, los caballeros de Escorpio hemos estado sometidos a ciertas reglas —y Diomedes se lanzó, y de un movimiento de su lanza derribó al trio—. Regla número uno… un caballero de Escorpio siempre le dará a sus oponentes la oportunidad de huir a una batalla, pero el de Escorpio tiene prohibido rechazarla —apuntó su lanza al rostro de Gordon—. Así que, es mi obligación preguntarles… ¿Pelearán… o huirán…? —preguntó.

—¡Pelearemos por supuesto! —gritó Gordon, lanzando un ataque con su hacha, que Diomedes evadió con un tremendo salto, antes de caer y patear el rostro de Queen y lanzar una segunda aguja a Sylphid—. ¡Somos Espectros Celestes! —pero a Diomedes no le importaba, clavó su lanza en el pecho de Gordon, y lo lanzó fuera de su lanza y contra una pared de los mercados, que se desmoronó sobre el descomunal espectro.

—Regla número dos —prosiguió Diomedes—. Un Escorpio, es el guardián de Athena. No somos el caballero más leal, ni el más fuerte, somos el caballero favorito de Athena porque siempre la cuidamos con una lealtad que sobrepasa la obediencia de las reglas. Se dice que al poco tiempo de la muerte de un caballero de Escorpio, la diosa de esa generación pierde parte de su voluntad y su esperanza, y muere al poco tiempo de haber perdido a su jurado guardián. Así que… piensen en la pesada piedra que debo llevar sobre mi espalda —y Diomedes lanzó un corte escarlata, que forzó a los 3 espectros a separarse—. Y la tercera y más importante de todas las reglas… —sonrió Diomedes, alzando la uña, e incinerándola con la fuerza de su cosmos—. Un caballero de Escorpio, solo tiene derecho a perder una sola batalla en toda su vida. Y esa será la batalla en la que perderá la vida. Así que, perdonen si no les tengo consideración alguna. ¡Theos Daimonium! —gritó Diomedes en héladeo, que significaba el gobierno del demonio, y la uña que lanzó se partió en miles de agujas pequeñas, que se clavaron como espinas en todo el cuerpo de los Espectros Celestes, que cayeron derribados—. Regresen a la tierra de los muertos. Soy un Escorpio… estoy muy fuera de su nivel. Si quieren en verdad derrotarme, tráiganme a un oponente que incinere mi cosmos hasta un nivel que me lleve a encontrar mi gloriosa muerte —y Diomedes comenzó a retirarse, satisfecho de su victoria, pero de improviso, tomó su lanza y bloqueó el hacha de Gordon, que se había vuelto a poner de pie. Queen y Sylphid estaban de pie también, y blandieron espada y guadaña intentando asesinar a Diomedes, que se vio rodeado por los 3, y se agachó al recibir 3 ataques al unísono, forzando a Diomedes a clavar la punta de su lanza al suelo, y sostener con ambas manos el mango, evitando que las 3 armas pudieran tocarlo—. Parece que los subestimé un poco —sonrió Diomedes—. Pero hablo en serio, no están a mi nivel. Pero por si acaso, me temo que no puedo arriesgarme, llamaré refuerzos solo para asegurar una victoria que sé que puedo obtener por mí mismo —y Diomedes los pateó a los 3 al suelo, tomó la trompeta, y la sopló con fuerza.

**Palacio de Esciro.**

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No quiero ningún regalo de ti! —se quejó Pirra, mientras las hijas del rey Licomedes escogían su regalo de entre los muchos artilugios y prendas que traía Odiseo. Shana ya había elegido una pulsera de flores de plata, y Deidamía había elegido una corona de laureles. Pirra sin embargo, continuaba negándose a elegir—. ¡No hay nada en esta pila de basura que me llame la atención! —se quejó, y Odiseo se mostró levemente insultado por la forma en que se referían a sus tesoros.

—Pero ni siquiera has visto lo que Odiseo tiene que ofrecer —insistió Patroclo—. Deja de ser tan orgullosa y solo escoge un regalo. Te juro que si nada te gusta, no volveré a molestarte jamás, en el nombre de Athena te lo juro, solo elige algo, lo que sea —y Pirra se fastidió, pero asintió y caminó en dirección a Odiseo—. Pero si algo te gusta… regálame un beso… —pidió Patroclo ligeramente avergonzado, y Pirra se molestó.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¡Entiende de una buena vez que no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por ti! ¡No hay absolutamente nada en esta colección que…! —pero Pirra se quedó sin habla, cuando entre todas las sedas, vestidos, piedras preciosas e inciensos, encontró una espada dorada hermosa, y un escudo del mismo material—. Esa espada… conozco ese estilo de forja… solo una espada ateniense tiene ese filo… —se impresionó Pirra, y todas las hijas y criadas de Licomedes la miraron curiosos—. ¿Esa… esa… esa espada…? ¿Puedo tomarla como mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó.

—¿Una espada? —se horrorizó Shana—. ¿Estás segura, Pirra? ¡Ese es un regalo para niños! —apuntó Shana, y Deidamía simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Pirra, que se ruborizaba de la vergüenza.

—La quiero… —prosiguió Pirra—. Por favor obséquieme esa espada… —hizo una reverencia Pirra, y Odiseo sonrió, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando—. Si es esa espada… aceptaré el regalo… —tragó saliva con fuerza.

—El Oráculo de Delfos tenía razón… —susurró Odiseo—. Entonces… tú eres… Aquiles… —y Pirra se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, y retrocedió un par de pasos—. La espada es tuya pero… esa espada, viene con una gran responsabilidad. ¿La aceptarás? —y Pirra se mordió los labios, y asintió, y Odiseo tomó la espada, ofreciéndosela a Pirra.

—Deseo esa espada… es una espada gloriosa… —y Odiseo le entregó la espada, que brilló con un resplandor dorado hermoso que rodeó a Pirra y la envolvió con su cosmos—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este resplandor tan cálido que me rodea? —se sorprendió Pirra, y las chicas alrededor de la sala de banquetes se sorprendieron. El Rey Licomedes sin embargo, simplemente bajó la mirada, y sonrió.

—La armadura de la guerra te ha aceptado —comenzó Odiseo, mientras el resplandor dorado se desvanecía—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… —continuó Odiseo, pero Patroclo lo interrumpió al posarse frente a Pirra.

—¡Encontraste algo que te gustaba! ¡Eso significa que debes cumplir con tu parte del trato! —sonrió Patroclo, y Pirra se sobresaltó, Shana se ruborizó, Deidamía se puso nerviosa, y Odiseo y Licomedes se taparon la boca intentando no reír—. Lo prometiste, un beso si encontrabas algo que te gustaba —y Pirra lo apuntó con su nueva espada.

—Aléjate de mí, rarito… yo no prometí nada… estate agradecido de que acepté uno de tus regalos —y Patroclo se molestó, y tomó a Pirra de los hombros, y comenzó a acercarse, robándole el aliento a todas las hijas de Licomedes que miraban impacientes un momento que ellas consideraban romántico—. Parece que eres más valiente de lo que pensé. Pero te lo advierto, cruza esa línea y en verdad te clavaré la espada en la garganta —sentenció Pirra, pero Patroclo no se detuvo. Afortunadamente para ambos sin embargo, la trompeta de guerra que resonó Diomedes interrumpió a Patroclo—. ¿Una trompeta de guerra? —se sorprendió Pirra—. ¡Señor Odiseo! ¡Présteme el escudo! ¡Juro que se lo devolveré! —continuó Pirra, tomando el escudo para sorpresa de todos y colocándoselo en el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Pirra! ¡Detente! —gritó Deidamía—. Si continuas con esto, todos sabrán tu secreto —y Shana se preocupó, mientras Pirra miraba a Deidamía, y le sonreía—. ¿Podrá ser que ya no te interesa seguir ocultándote? —preguntó Deidamía horrorizada.

—Desde que nací… —comenzó Pirra, bajando la mirada—. Mi madre Tethis, y mi Padre Peleo, me han intentado ocultar. Porque fue profetizado por el Oráculo de Delfos que puedo tener una vida larga y plena, pero aburrida y mundana, o una vida corta pero llena de gloria y aventura… —prosiguió Pirra, mirando a Deidamía con cuidado—. Esta vida es humillante… y mientras más tiempo pasa, menos puedo esconder mi verdadero ser —y Pirra se arrancó un par de trozos de lana de debajo del vestido, y los tiró al suelo—. Elijo una vida corta… pero llena de gloria —y Pirra salió corriendo de la habitación del trono, quitándose los prendedores del cabello, y liberando su larga cabellera.

—¡Pirra! —gritó Patroclo, y salió corriendo tras de Pirra, que era demasiado rápida para él—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Pirra! ¡Eres una chica! ¡Te lastimarás si corres con una espada! —pero Pirra lo ignoró, y desapareció a gran velocidad, corriendo escaleras abajo con espada y escudo en mano—. ¡Pirra! —se quejó Patroclo—. Jamás… había visto a nadie tan rápido… —continuó Patroclo, sorprendido, y Odiseo se puso de pie, tomó una caja plateada de entre sus baratijas, y desapareció a gran velocidad, rodeado de un resplandor plateado.

* * *

—¡Estúpido Patroclo! ¿Te lo tengo que gritar al rostro? —se quejó Pirra, pero tropezó, y cayó escaleras abajo—. ¡Maldición! ¡Todos estos años usándolas y jamás aprendí a usar sandalias con base! —y Pirra se cortó las sandalias, y se arrancó la parte inferior de la túnica quedando vestida únicamente de una falda improvisada—. Lista… con esto no seré retrasada por estas prendas inútiles —sonrió Pirra.

—¿Lista? ¿Retrasada? —escuchó Pirra, y detrás de sí encontró a Odiseo, vistiendo su armadura de plata del Altar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pretendiendo ser una mujer? Al parecer ha sido bastante tiempo, suficiente para que aún en privacidad te refieras a ti mismo como una niña —prosiguió Odiseo.

—Mi madre me ocultó en la corte del rey Liomedes desde que tenía diez años —explicó Pirra—. Me dijo que era por mi bien, que necesitaba sobrevivir, tener una vida larga y plena. No me vestí de chica por gusto, pensaba que debía obedecer a mis padres —y Odiseo asintió, comprendiendo el gran pesar que Pirra había tenido que sufrir—. Por cinco años los obedecí, pero ya es suficiente, no lo soportó más… esto… es una vergüenza… soy un hombre… mi nombre no es Pirra, es Aquiles… —sonrió Aquiles, blandiendo su espada con orgullo—. Y por borrar este vergonzoso episodio de mi vida… viviré con tal gloria que mi nombre será recordado por miles de años. Incluso los dioses no podrán olvidar mi nombre, y este vergonzoso tormento de 5 años habrá quedado en el olvido —terminó Aquiles.

—No eres nada humilde, ¿verdad? —sonrió Odiseo, y Aquiles le regresó las sonrisa—. Te ayudaré con tu tarea. Con mi guía, te convertirás en el glorioso guerrero que deseas ser. Pero, ¿estás seguro? La vida de gloria suele ser muy corta. ¿Acortarías tu vida por una vida gloriosa? —y Aquiles asintió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces—. Eres idéntico a ese tonto de Escorpio. Viviendo al límite —le sonrió Odiseo en ese momento—. Vamos entonces, busquemos tu gloria —y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a los mercados.

**Mercados de Esciro.**

—Se los dije, no necesito refuerzos para hacerle frente a 3 Espectros Celestes —mencionó Diomedes, pisando la espada de Queen, sosteniendo el cuello de Sylphid entre una pared y su pierna derecha, apuntando al cuello de Gordon con su lanza y manteniendo una aguja escarlata fija apuntando al rostro de Queen que se encontraba tendido en el suelo sudando de terror al ver la mortífera aguja apuntándole a la cara—. Solo puedo perder una sola batalla en mi vida. Es la regla más importante de los Escorpio. ¡Jamás Perdería contra semejantes burlas! ¡Theos Daimonium! —lanzó su aguja, que estalló en una lluvia de espinas lanzando a los 3 Espectros Celestes por el pueblo—. Comienzan a molestarme… —sentenció Diomedes, limpiándose la sangre que le caía por en frente del rostro por un corte de las armas de los espectros—. Me estaba cansando de hacer tiempo, Odiseo. Estos 3 son fuertes, pero no al nivel dorado —sonrió Diomedes, mientras Odiseo llegaba a su lado, y materializaba una espada de plata con su cosmos. Aquiles llegó también, con espada y escudo dorado en mano—. ¿Quién es la niña? —preguntó Diomedes.

—No soy una niña —se quejó Aquiles—. Ya no más. ¡Pido al grande! —gritó con arrogancia Aquiles, sorprendiendo a Diomedes y a Odiseo, mientras Aquiles saltaba, y pateaba con fuerza el rostro de Gordon, y cortaba la parte trasera de su rodilla con su espada, forzando al gigante a caer de bruces—. Levántate, armatoste. Sería una vergüenza que la primera batalla de Aquiles acabará en un instante —y Gordon se puso de pie, blandió su hacha, y Aquiles bloqueó con el escudo, resbalando el hacha sobre la superficie dorada, y forzando a Gordon a clavar su hacha en contra del suelo. Inmediatamente después, Aquiles lanzó un corte con su espada, que Gordon intentó evadir, pero terminó con un corte un poco por debajo del ojo derecho.

—Es bueno. ¿Es el niño que buscábamos? —preguntó Diomedes, blandiendo su lanza en contra de la guadaña de Sylphid—. No me digas que la razón por la cual Calcas no podía encontrarlo era porque estaba disfrazado de niña. ¡No estás hablando enserio! —se quejó Diomedes, lanzando estocadas veloces con su lanza y forzando a Sylphid a retroceder.

—Es mejor de lo que crees —respondió Odiseo, intercambiando golpes de espada con Queen, quien no podía comprender el cómo un simple Caballero de Plata lo estaba doblegando—. Pero hay un problema, será bueno con las armas, pero no creo que sea suficiente —explicó Odiseo, evadiendo un corte de Queen, y elevando su cosmos—. ¡La Odisea del Héroe! —lanzó un ataque de cosmos, que centelló como flamas plateadas, que incineraron a Queen, hiriéndolo de gravedad, pero el espectro volvió a lanzarse en contra de Odiseo.

—Por más bueno que sea un guerrero usando las armas, primero debe aprender a usar el cosmos para defenderse. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Diomedes, perforando la pierna de Sylphid, que comenzaba a perder los sentidos. Aquiles por su parte, se mostró maravillado por los ataques, y sintió a Gordon alzarse con una fuerza de furia a su alrededor—. ¡Retrocede, niñita! —gritó Diomedes, posándose frente a Aquiles, pero Sylphid tacleó a Diomedes lejos de Gordon, y el de Minotauro incineró su cosmos.

—¡Gran Hacha Destructora! —gritó Gordon, y Aquiles se cubrió con su escudo de una fuerza cortante de cosmos morado que lo golpeó, lo noqueó, y dejó tumbado sobre el suelo con una herida sobre su frente de la cual emanaba sangre negra—. ¿Sangre negra? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —preguntó Gordon, mientras Aquiles se ponía de pie con debilidad, ignorando la sangre que le nublaba la vista, invadiendo el corazón de Gordon con miedo al ver la sombría escena de Aquiles ignorando el dolor.

—Mi madre… Tethis… hizo todo lo posible por hacerme invulnerable… —explicó Aquiles, poniéndose de pie—. Pero la verdad es que lo único que consiguió al bañarme en las aguas sagradas de la laguna Estigia, fue brindarme inmunidad a las enfermedades, al veneno, y al hambre. Mi cuerpo es tan frágil como el cuerpo de cualquier mortal, mi sangre por otra parte, es negra. Estigia, es una laguna maldita. Esa laguna, está conectada al inframundo —y la sangre de Aquiles, al caer al suelo, parecía quemar la tierra y matarla—. Mi sangre es muy peligrosa, por ello prefiero mantenerla dentro de mi cuerpo. Normalmente nadie logra herirme… pero tú… ¿Qué ha sido esa fuerza? —y Gordon se lanzó en contra de Aquiles, que lo evadió, y le pateó el rostro, e inmediatamente después le impactó la nuca con su escudo dorado.

—¡Aquiles! ¡Escúchame! —mencionó Odiseo, empujando espadas con Queen—. Lo que acabas de sentir, se llama cosmos, una fuerza que existe en los seres vivos, en las plantas, en las rocas, en todo lo que existe —prosiguió con la explicación Odiseo, mientras elevaba la fuerza de su cosmos plateado—. Todos estamos creados del cosmos, somos polvo de estrellas. Las estrellas rigen nuestro comportamiento, nuestra personalidad. 12 constelaciones brillan sobre todos los hombres con mayor intensidad, una de esas 12, te ha sonreído —y Aquiles evadió a Gordon nuevamente, y con ambas manos pegadas al escudo, empujó, golpeando el pecho de Gordon y lanzándolo por los aires—. Busca la fuerza de las estrellas. Por más habilidoso que seas como un guerrero, sin el cosmos, serás solamente un costal de carne y hueso para quienes poseen el control de las estrellas —terminó de explicar Odiseo.

—Aquiles —comenzó Diomedes—. Si portas el escudo y la espada, no es difícil comprender el qué armadura te corresponde —sonrió Diomedes, y Aquiles continuó evadiendo a Gordon, pero el de Minotauro cada vez estaba más cerca, y los cortes de la espada de Aquiles ya no lo herían—. Es molesto, a mí me costó mucho trabajo convertirme en un Caballero Dorado, y a ti que te vistes de niña te la regalan. La verdad, me molesta mucho. Pero si Calcas dice que eres el héroe que nos ayudará a vencer a Hades, entonces te pido que elijas entre el Tigre y el Dragón, los guardianes ancestrales de la armadura del equilibrio, la armadura de Libra —y Diomedes clavó otro par de agujas en Sylphid, pero el espectro sorpresivamente seguía adelante—. ¿Por qué no se muere este sujeto? —se sobresaltó Diomedes.

—¿Armadura de Libra? ¿Tigre y Dragón? ¿Qué significa? —preguntó Aquiles, y sus ojos miraron escamas reflejadas en el escudo dorado, y rayas negras danzando en la espada—. Tigre… o Dragón… dos seres del equilibrio… —y Gordon elevó su cosmos, dispuesto a asesinar a Aquiles en el próximo movimiento—. Ya veo… una balanza… un equilibrio… pero la balanza, jamás debe estar equilibrada. Si ataco y defiendo, jamás avanzaré —y Aquiles se quitó el escudo, y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo—. ¡Entonces atacaré! ¡Seguiré adelante! ¡Seguiré avanzando! —y Aquiles se lanzó en contra de Gordon, más un destello dorado los cegó a ambos, mientras una armadura dorada aparecía frente a Aquiles, como una barrera divisoria entre él y el espectro—. ¿Una armadura dorada? —preguntó Aquiles—. ¿Qué significa? —y Diomedes sonrió, y Aquiles lo miró fijamente.

—Significa que ahora eres parte de la orden de caballeros más poderosa de todos. ¡La orden de los Caballeros Dorados que sirven ciegamente a la diosa Athena! —y la armadura estalló en sus partes, vistiendo a Aquiles de dorado, y el Tigre al rugir, reveló los secretos del poder de la armadura dorada, el secreto del cosmos—. ¡Desata el poder de la bestia a la que has elegido! —y el Tigre se dibujó en la espalda de Aquiles, y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

—¡Mirmidón Heros! —gritó Aquiles, lanzándose en contra de Gordon con el puño formando el rostro de un tigre, y de un movimiento rápido, su puño atravesó el pecho de Gordon, y estalló en destellos dorados, que fulminaron al espectro—. ¿Este es el poder de los Caballeros Dorados? —sonrió Aquiles, y miró a Queen y a Sylphid—. Me parece perfecto. Con este poder, viviré una vida de gloria —y el Tigre volvió a rugir, y Aquiles se lanzó en contra de Queen y Sylphid—. ¡Aquean Talanton! —volvió a gritar, y su cuerpo se transformó en un tigre de cosmos, que se tragó a ambos espectros de un movimiento, antes de estallar, y fulminarlos a ambos. Cuando la destrucción terminó, Odiseo y Diomedes se posaron frente a un Aquiles que se sentía más vivo que nunca, disfrutando del tremendo poder que la armadura le había otorgado—. ¿Aún quieres que te bese, Patroclo? —sonrió con malicia Aquiles—. ¿No será que sigues pensando que soy una mujer indefensa y débil? Debería matarte por todas las molestias que me has causado todos estos años —y tanto Odiseo como Diomedes notaron a Patroclo levantándose del suelo. Había perseguido a Pirra hasta los mercados y había quedado atrapado en la explosión dorada que había matado a dos espectros, y sorpresivamente, en contra de todo lo que Odiseo o Diomedes pudieran pensar, Patroclo había sobrevivido—. Eres muy fuerte… si fuera una mujer te daría una oportunidad… afortunadamente no lo soy —continuó burlándose Aquiles.

—En estos momentos… me encuentro horriblemente abatido por la noticia… Pirra… —aceptó Patroclo, y Aquiles sacó su espada, y la colocó cerca del cuello de Patroclo—. Pero al mismo tiempo… no puedo evitar sentir una tremenda admiración —y Aquiles se sorprendió por esa noticia—. Una parte de mí, siente su corazón destrozado… la otra… desea seguirte, y ver qué tan fuerte eres capaz de volverte. No puedo ofrecerte mi corazón pero puedo ofrecerte mi lealtad, Pirra —y Aquiles le golpeó la nuca con fuerza.

—Eres muy molesto… Patroclo… —se quejó Aquiles, pero guardó su espada—. Comienza por llamarme Aquiles, y por olvidar a esa tal Pirra. Volvamos a empezar, ante ti me presento como Aquiles, hijo de Peleo, rey de Tesalia, y de la oceánida Tethis. Y soy el Caballero Dorado de Libra —sentenció Aquiles, y tanto Diomedes como Odiseo suspiraron en señal de molestia por la arrogancia de Aquiles—. Que la historia de mi gloria, comience. Mi nombre será recordado, incluso cuando los dioses se hayan extinto.

* * *

**Creo que aquí es un buen momento para detenernos. Este capítulo no fue exactamente de Athena como habrán podido notar, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar del papel de Shana como Athena. De momento, estoy algo curioso de saber la respuesta a una pregunta, sé que muchos no han leído los mitos griegos, mucho tal vez si pero de todas formas lo pregunto: ¿Alguien pensó en verdad que Pirra era Aquiles? En fin, espero alguien me conteste esta pregunta, jajaja.**

**Por lo pronto, como esta historia se centra aproximadamente 3,200 años en el pasado, hay algunos términos que son importante recalcar, así que agregaré siempre que se requiera, una sección para curiosidades.**

**CURIOSIDADES:**

**Columnas de Heracles: En la antigüedad, al estrecho del Mar Mediterráneo conocido como Estrecho de Gibraltar, se conocía como "el límite del mundo conocido", saliendo del estrecho los navegantes no se atrevieron a seguir explorando el Océano Atlántico. Hay un mito relacionado con el cómo Heracles partió dos rocas inmensas que separaban el acceso al Océano Atlántico pero de momento no lo mencionaré.**

**Hélade: Este es el nombre antiguo de Grecia. De hecho los griegos no se consideraban griegos, eran Helenos, Mirmidones, Argos, Cretenses, Espartanos, entre otros. Pero la palabra Hélade era la más común para referirse a lo que nosotros hoy vemos como griegos. Cuando estalló la Guerra de Troya, todos los pueblos anteriormente mencionados, de unieron a dos facciones principales: Aqueos y Troyanos. Pero a estas alturas de la historia, Hélade es el nombre de Grecia, y Héladeos es lo que hoy conocemos como griegos. De hecho, a Hélade no se le conoció como Grecia hasta la conquista Romana.**

**La Tradición de la Carne: Los Héladeos tenían una tradición que decía que un infante no podía consumir carne hasta su mayoría de edad. No tengo idea del por qué la verdad, pero solo cuando se alcanzaba la mayoría de edad (15 en los niños y 18 en las niñas), podía consumirse la carne. En el caso de los niños este consumo podía hacerse más temprano si el niño lograba dar casería a un Jabalí por sí mismo.**

**Lunar: Los meses de los Héladeos, al igual que en casi todas las culturas, no eran conocidos como meses, sino como primera luna, segunda luna y tercer luna, había 3 lunas por cada estación del año. Primera, segunda y tercer luna de primavera, verano, otoño o invierno. Así es como se distinguían los meses de un año.**

**Mirmidón: Cuenta el mito que en Tesalia, una plaga arrasó con toda la población, por lo que Aiacos (Si, el juez del Inframundo Aiacos), suplicó a Zeus que repoblara la ciudad. Zeus entonces tomó a todas las hormigas de un roble y las convirtió en hombres, Mirmidón, es hormiga en Griego Antiguo.**

**Oceánida: Es el nombre que se la da a los descendientes del titán Océano, y la titánide Tethis (ambos hermano y hermana), Tethis, la madre de Aquiles, no era Tethis, la titán, sino una Oceánida que compartía el nombre con su madre.**

**Titán y Titánide: Antes de los dioses (Zeus, Poseidón y Hades), existía otra raza de dioses conocidos como los titanes, o titánides. Estos seres eran gigantes, y fueron nobles y bondadosos antes de que Cronos, padre de Zeus, se volviera un titano y la mayoría de los titanes fueran desterrados al Tártaros. (Para mayor información leer el Episodio G)**

**Oráculo de Delfos: Cuenta el Mito que Apolo es el dueño del Oráculo de Delfos, unas ruinas a donde los héroes podían llegar para que Apolo les revelara el futuro. En ocasiones se pedía sacrificio, otras veces Apolo estaba de buen humor y dejaba que sus sacerdotes revelaran el futuro. Pero si quien recibía un oráculo revelaba lo que había escuchados se decía que era castigado por los dioses, así que por miedo nadie revelaba lo que le decían los sacerdotes, así que nadie podía decir que era o no cierto.**


	2. El Juramento de los Pretendientes

**Estoy impresionado, 6 reviews. La verdad esperaba pasar días con un cero al lado del tag de reviews, pero me alegro de ver que me equivoqué. Esto me ha inspirado a continuar escribiendo, así que les traigo el capítulo dos. Para los que no me conocen, acostumbro a contestar los reviews en público, así que aquí va:**

**midusa: Un placer conocerte, me alegra que hayas leído Guerras Doradas, y espero que Guerras de Troya sea de tu agrado. La historia de Aquiles y Odiseo será el principal tema de esta historia, espero lo disfrutes.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Señorita Leo, un placer volver a leerla. No tengo idea la verdad de cuánto tiempo pasó Aquiles vistiendo de niña, me tomé algunas libertades, en especial con las edades para hacer la historia más interesante, pero Aquiles definitivamente fue Pirra, el primer travesti de la historia, jajajajaja. Gracias por leerme de nuevo.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Señorita, espero llegar a ser un buen maestro de mitología para usted. No es necesario que vengas a monterrey a torturarme, pero puedes venir a conocerme cuando quieras, jajajajaja. Patroclo en definitiva está desilusionado, pero descuida, se recuperará. En cuanto a los espectros, es un secreto, jajajajaja.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Me alegra que pienses que la historia va bien. En cuanto a tus comentarios sobre la armadura de Aquiles, la verdad es que busqué a 12 caballeros que participaron en la Guerra de Troya, y en base a sus personalidades y los enemigos a los que enfrentaron, les di armaduras acorde. Respeto mucho a Piscis, y tengo planes para él. La razón de darle a Aquiles la armadura de Libra es porque era la única armadura que pensé le quedaría, este es un breve resumen de cómo la elegí: Aries, muy poco violento. Tauro, tenía a un mejor candidato. Géminis, muy cosmológico. Cáncer, demasiado malvado. Leo, podría ser. Virgo, definitivamente no. Libra, la que fue elegida. Escorpio, mi signo, muy obvio, por lo que fue descartado. Sagitario, definitivamente no. Capricornio, era la opción que tenía al principio, pero como Aquiles no es leal a ningún dios y Capricornio (en el anime), es el más leal a Athena, lo descarté. Acuario, tenía un mejor candidato. Piscis, no me imagino a Aquiles lanzando rosas. En otras palabras, estaba entre Leo y Libra, y por un tiro de moneda, ganó Libra. Espero esta respuesta no te desilusione, te prometo que soy justo con todos los signos, para Piscis, tengo grandes planes para él.**

**kyokai1218: Guerras Doradas fu mi obra maestra, jajaja, pienso que sería imposible superarla pero como todo buen Escorpio, no creo en la palabra imposible así que lo intentaré. La lanza para Diomedes fue una breve alusión a Brotaloigos, la lanza que usaba Milo en Guerras Doradas, yo también soy fan de las lanzas. Bienvenido joven de Leo, espero te agrade a la persona que elegí para esa armadura, todavía no sale pero pronto lo hará. Lo siento pero, Heracles murió antes de los tiempos de Aquiles, pero Heracles sí conoció a Jasón.**

**dafguerrero: Jajaja, lo de Aquiles de travesti yo no me lo inventé, esa parte del mito es real. Los guerreros que ayudaron a Milo, Mu y Aioria fueron Jasón, Heracles y Aquiles, y solo Aquiles está vivo en estos momentos, lo siento, pero no veremos a Heracles ni a Jasón. Lo de Shana como Athena pronto te lo resolveré.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade. Isla de Esciro. 21 de Octubre de 1,197 A. C.**

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Un chico? —gritó Shana, y las hijas del rey Licomedes compartieron la misma sorpresa, mientras Aquiles, a quien habían conocido como Pirra, se arrodillaba frente al rey Licomedes, con Odiseo y Diomedes a su lado y también arrodillados frente al soberano de Esciro—. Pero… Pirra… quie-quie-quiero decir, Aquiles. ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de mujer? Más importante… ¿cómo pudiste engañarnos a mí y a la señorita Deidamía todos estos años? —lloró Sasha sintiéndose traicionada.

—De hecho, yo siempre lo supe —confesó Deidamía, y todas las princesas y criadas se sobresaltaron—. Pero la verdad era muy divertido molestar a Pirra… quiero decir a Aquiles, con Patroclo. Siempre que Patroclo hacía sus movimientos intentando conquistar a Pirra, Aquiles llegaba a su cuarto y destazaba un muñeco de madera con un cuchillo de cocina —y Patroclo, que se encontraba en la sala de trono, se horrorizó por la revelación.

—Deja de apenarte… Patroclo… yo fui quien decidió guardar el secreto… —le mencionó Aquiles, pero aquello no tranquilizaba a Patroclo, que aún se sentía sumamente desilusionado por la revelación de que su amada Pirra era en realidad un hombre—. Rey Licomedes. Se ha divertido burlándose de mí a mis expensas… pero es más lo que le debo por cuidarme durante todos estos años, que mi desprecio a sus burlas de ebrio —y tanto Diomedes como Odiseo se horrorizaron por las palabras de Aquiles—. Gracias por permitirme vivir bajo su techo pero… de ahora en adelante, seguiré la senda del guerrero… —y todos miraron al rey, que observaba a Aquiles fijamente. La situación parecía algo tensa, pero de pronto, el rey rio con fuerza.

—¡No tienes nada de qué agradecerme! ¡Fue una experiencia bastante divertida! —continuó el rey, y Aquiles se mordió los labios con ira, y comenzó a desenvainar su espada, pero Diomedes se lanzó a Aquiles y lo obligó a la fuerza a tranquilizarse—. Eres un joven muy testarudo… pero seguramente Odiseo, el hijo del Argonauta Laertes, resultará ser un estupendo maestro para ti —continuó Licomedes.

—¿Sabía quién era desde que llegué? —preguntó Odiseo, y Licomedes asintió—. La fama que al parecer no he buscado me precede, rey Licomedes. Me honra que me conozca —hizo una reverencia Odiseo, y el rey bajó la cabeza con gentileza—. Pero me temo que no puedo tomar a Aquiles como discípulo —y Licomedes alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad—. Dentro de poco, Helena, la hija del anciano rey Tindáreo de Esparta, alcanzará la mayoría de edad. Debido a mi legado como el hijo de Laertes, uno de los Argonautas que fue en búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro con Jasón, el rey de los Argonautas, fui seleccionado para ser participe en las ceremonias por la mano de Helena de Esparta —y Licomedes se impresionó—. Como bien sabe, rey Licomedes, el trono de Esparta es tan codiciado por su poderío militar, como el de Atenas o el de Tesalia. Laertes únicamente elegirá al guerrero más digno para desposar a su hija. Es un honor que simplemente no puedo ignorar —sentenció Odiseo, y Licomedes miró a Diomedes.

—¿Eh? Imposible, imposible —mencionó Diomedes—. Al igual que Odiseo, también he sido llamado a competir por la mano de Helena de Esparta —explicó Diomedes, y Odiseo se sorprendió por aquella revelación—. Aunque mi prima, Egialea, estará furiosa cuando se entere. La verdad es que no me interesa el trono de Esparta, pero como hijo del rey Tideo, que en paz descanse, el faltar a la celebración sería una declaración de guerra. Políticamente hablando, no puedo negarme, o Esparta estará a las murallas de Argos y mi pueblo simplemente no está listo para otra guerra —y Odiseo asintió.

—Eso es problemático —mencionó Licomedes, mirando a Aquiles—. Le prometí al rey Peleo, que no le devolvería a su hijo hasta devolverle a un guerrero digno de convertirse en el rey de los Mirmidones. ¿Cómo podría decirle que lo único que logré en 5 años fue ocultarlo vestido de mujer a petición de Tethis, la madre de Aquiles? —preguntó Licomedes.

—Señor Licomedes, si me permite hacer una sugerencia —interrumpió Patroclo, y todos lo observaron con detenimiento, pues después de la terrible vergüenza que Patroclo pasó intentando enamorar a Pirra, nadie pensó siquiera que Patroclo volviera a atreverse a hablar—. Creo tener una solución —y todos escucharon.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 2: El Juramento de los Pretendientes.**

* * *

**Hélade. Muelles de Esciro.**

—Que molesto… nuevamente tenemos que viajar por mar… ¿no podemos al menos pasar un día completo en tierra? —se fastidió Diomedes, vistiendo túnicas comunes nuevamente. Patroclo a su lado por otra parte, estaba sumamente emocionado—. Patroclo parece como si fuera a su primera cacería de jabalí, impaciente sin conocer el verdadero peligro. Recuerdo mi primer viaje, fue bastante satisfactorio, me sentía como un verdadero Argonauta. ¿Qué hay de ti, Odiseo? —preguntó Diomedes.

—Fue terrible —mencionó el compañero y amigo de Diomedes—. Mi padre soltó el ancla en medio de la nada, y me torturó hasta que tuve que suplicarle que volviéramos a zarpar. Mencionó algo sobre darme una lección de humildad. Fuera de casa, de mi castillo, y lejos de quienes conozco, no soy nada y debo desconfiar de todo mundo. Esa fue la dura lección de mi niñez —y Diomedes se impresionó.

—Solo es un viaje en bote. No hay nada impresionante en eso —se quejó Aquiles, cargando la armadura de Libra en su espalda—. Por cierto… ¿Por qué no tengo permitido ponerme mi armadura? Pensé que habías dicho que había sido elegido —se quejó Aquiles.

—Las 12 armaduras doradas son de reciente creación. Es infinitamente imposible replicarlas porque tienen los poderes de constelaciones en el cielo —explicó Diomedes—. Hay 48 constelaciones, de las cuales 12 son bañadas por la luz del sol. Algunas constelaciones sin embargo, tienen apenas unos años de ser creadas por los dioses. Sagitario por ejemplo, Zeus la creó recientemente en honor a Quirón. Piensen en ello mientras intentan ganarse el derecho a ser entrenados por el señor de los centauros —explicó Diomedes, y Aquiles y Patroclo se impresionaron—. Ya que solo existen 12 armaduras doradas, son sumamente codiciadas, no solo por el material del que están hechas, sino porque se ha corrido la voz del tremendo poder que poseen. Cargar esa caja es como decirle al mundo que eres superior —y Aquiles sonrió con malicia ante esas palabras.

—Entonces no me tomaré la molestia de ocultar mi armadura —se burló Aquiles, y Odiseo le golpeó la nuca a Diomedes por hablar de más—. Pero más impresionante es que ese tal Quirón sea tan importante como para que el rey Tindáreo de Esparta permita a Patroclo faltar a sus responsabilidades —apuntó Aquiles, mirando a Patroclo fijamente—. ¿Cómo fue que el hijo de un capitán de la guardia del rey Licomedes puede ser prospecto de matrimonio para Helena de Esparta? —preguntó Aquiles.

—¡Deberías estar agradecido de que te prefiriera a ti que a la princesa de Esparta! —se quejó Patroclo, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se cubrió la boca—. ¡No tiene importancia! De todas formas mi padre no tiene un reino, es solo un soldado de alto rango, así que faltar a la invitación por la mano de Helena de Esparta no es una declaración de guerra. Si Odiseo entrega el mensaje de mi viaje de entrenamiento con Quirón, entonces no habrá ningún problema —y Odiseo asintió a sus palabras.

—Bien, repitamos el plan —mencionó Odiseo—. Diomedes y un servidor, tomaremos el barco que lleva a las costas de Esparta al sur de Hélade para atender a la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de Helena de Esparta —y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo asintieron—. En cuanto a ustedes dos, irán a Tesalia al norte de Hélade, y escalarán el Monte Pelión para solicitar a Quirón el que los entrene —y Patroclo asintió, pero Aquiles bajó la mirada—. Aquiles… el Monte Pelión se alza sobre la región de Tesalia… el reino de tu padre… pero Licomedes hizo una promesa, el que no te permitiría regresar a tu padre hasta que no fueras un verdadero guerrero. Si vas a ver a tu padre, sin ser digno de la armadura de Libra, habrás insultado al rey que te acogió por 5 años… por favor promete que no verás a tu padre hasta convertirte en el verdadero caballero de Libra —le pidió Odiseo, y Aquiles se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo hago lo que me viene en gana —declaró Aquiles, y Odiseo suspiró en señal de molestia—. Pero, no me gustaría llegar ante mi padre y decirle que mi mayor logro fue enamorar a Patroclo al vestirme de mujer por 5 años —y Patroclo se ruborizó, y miró a Aquiles con desprecio—. Te fastidiaré con eso todo lo que yo quiera. Tú tienes la culpa por seguir insistiendo cuando te rechacé miles de veces —lo miró Aquiles fijamente—. Fue desagradable… por 5 años… fue una verdadera tortura soportar tus malditos acercamientos… soñaba todas las noches que te cortaba la garganta y terminaba con esta tortura, pero al mismo tiempo, antes de que empezaras a verme con intereses lujuriosos fuimos compañeros de cacería de gatos, parte de mí te veía como un compañero de armas al que deseaba ver pelear en una gloriosa guerra —sentenció Aquiles.

—No me agrada en absoluto que pienses en mí de esa manera —aclaró Patroclo—. Pero definitivamente yo no puedo decirte el cómo pensaba de ti o sin pensarlo dos veces me cortarás la garganta —y Aquiles lo miró con un aura sombría rodeándolo—. ¡Es tu culpa por vestirte de mujer! —gritó Patroclo, mientras ambos caminaban a un barco que comenzaba a cortar las amarras para zarpar rumbo al norte—. Además… eras muy bonita —y Aquiles pateó a Patroclo con fuerza ante semejante comentario.

—¡Soy un hombre! ¡Deja de declararme tu amor incondicional! ¡Si vas a ser mi compañero de armas no pretendo pasar a la historia con ideologías extrañas de los historiadores considerándonos algo más que solo amigos! —le gritó Aquiles, mientras ambos subían al barco, preocupando a Diomedes y a Odiseo que los veían partir—. Te juro que si en la historia nos ven como un par de raritos te buscaré en el Hades tras mi muerte y te desollaré el alma —sentenció Aquiles con ira casi divina.

—Di lo que quieras, Pirra —agregó Patroclo sumamente molesto, y Aquiles por fin tuvo suficiente, dejó la armadura dorada en el piso y se lanzó contra Patroclo en medio de la borda, enfureciendo al capitán, pero era ya muy tarde para que los bajaran del barco pues ya habían zarpado—. ¡Golpeas como una niña! —gritó Patroclo.

—¡Está niña te tenía vuelto loco, maldito rarito! —le gritó Aquiles, y el par rodó por toda la borda, mientras los marineros intentaban separarlos con muy poco éxito. Diomedes y Odiseo simplemente se golpearon los rostros en señal de preocupación por lo infantil del par de idiotas en el barco en dirección al norte.

—Bueno… no los culpo… de niños tú y yo vivíamos discutiendo —mencionó Diomedes, un tanto alegre por recordar los días de su infancia—. ¿Recuerdas como solíamos correr por los mercados huyendo de los padres enfurecidos de las chicas que cortejábamos? —preguntó Diomedes con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—¿Te refieres a mí arrastrándote por toda Argos después de que padres de familias nobles te encontraban con sus hijas en acciones indecorosas del heredero al trono de Argos? —recriminó Odiseo—. Yo tenía noviazgos fieles, no aventuras diarias con las hijas de los nobles. ¡De hecho sigo soltero porque tu mala reputación contaminó la mía! ¡Como tu amigo, todos pensaban que era igual de depravado que tú! —apuntó Odiseo con molestia.

—Esa es agua bajo el puente. No vale la pena preocuparse por las cosas del pasado —aseguró Diomedes con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Odiseo estaba sumamente furioso por los recuerdos—. Te lo compensaré. Llegando al puerto de Esparta, te conseguiré a una hermosa mujer que te haga incluso olvidar a Helena de Esparta, quien por cierto, será toda mía —anunció Diomedes, y Odiseo comenzó a tronarse los nudillos.

—No sé qué sería más satisfactorio… medir mis fuerzas como el Caballero de Plata más poderoso contra el Escorpio que no puede perder más que una sola batalla en toda su vida… o… decirle a Egialea sobre todos tus amoríos nocturnos —continuó Odiseo, y Diomedes se horrorizó.

—No te pongas violento, Odiseo… Egialea no tiene por qué enterarse… —insistió Diomedes—. ¡Sabes lo violenta que es mi prima! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No le digas nada! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no te casas con mi prima? ¡De esa forma mis tormentos habrán terminado al saber que mi prima se ha casado con mi mejor amigo! —continuó Diomedes, pero Odiseo le golpeó el rostro con fuerza, derribando al de Escorpio—. Odiseo… vuelve a hacer eso… y te destrozaré… —mencionó Diomedes desde el suelo, pero entonces vio la mano de Odiseo invitándolo a levantarse, y el de Escorpio aceptó.

—No hables de tu prima de esa forma… sé lo mucho que te duele todo esto… sé que siempre te estás guardando rencores para ti mismo y que frecuentas burdeles únicamente para escapar de Egialea y tu promesa… sé que quieres que ella te odie… —y Diomedes bajó la mirada, y Odiseo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Nunca quieres decirme nada, escorpión inútil… pero te entiendo mejor que nadie… encontraremos una solución… —y Diomedes asintió, y Odiseo colocó su brazo alrededor de Diomedes, y el par comenzó a caminar por los muelles despreocupadamente—. Ya veremos cómo me compensas todas las barbaridades que me hiciste vivir en nuestra juventud. De momento, Esparta nos espera —y Odiseo se detuvo de improviso, y notó a Shana esperando frente a un barco. Estaba impaciente y nerviosa, el barco soltaba amarras y los marineros le preguntaban si subiría o no—. ¿Shana? —preguntó Odiseo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás muy lejos del palacio, una doncella viajando por sí misma corre mucho peligro —aseguró Odiseo.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! —se disculpó Shana—. Pero ayer me quedé despierta hasta tarde charlando con mi señorita Deidamía… nos contamos secretos… sellamos nuestra amistad… y Deidamía me ordenó acompañar a Pirra, quie-quiero decir a Aquiles, para asegurarme de brindarle mi protección —y Odiseo y Diomedes intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza—. El punto es que debo acompañar a Aquiles en su viaje. Pero le he preguntado al capitán muchas veces y ya no quieren retrasar el viaje. Dice que deben zarpar a Tesalia inmediatamente pero ni Aquiles ni Patroclo llegan —explicó Shana.

—Pero Shana… —comenzó Diomedes—. El barco que zarpa a Tesalia ya partió —y las amarras del barco fueron cortadas, y el grito del capitán que anunciaba la retirada del barco en dirección a Tesalia y la petición al dios Poseidón por vientos favorables, confundieron a Odiseo y a Diomedes—. Espera un momento… si este es el barco que va a Tesalia… entonces… ¿A dónde enviamos a Patroclo y a Aquiles? —se horrorizó Diomedes, y Odiseo compartió la misma preocupación.

**Mar Egeo. Barco a Anatolia.**

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no podemos regresar? —gritó Patroclo con molestia—. Fue un error, le pagaremos por los inconvenientes pero en verdad, necesitamos tomar el barco a Tesalia —insistió Patroclo, cubierto en vendajes en su rostro y cabeza, y con un ojo morado por su pelea con Aquiles. El capitán del barco simplemente se negó, y llamó a un par de marineros, que lanzaron a Patroclo fuera de los alrededores del timón—. Esto no está bien —se preocupó Patroclo, y comenzó a caminar entre gente que pescaba o comía con sus familias, buscando a Aquiles, a quien encontró sentado sobre un barril, con raspones en las rodillas y su frente cubierta en vendajes, y mordiéndose los labios mientras un joven de cabellera negra ondulada y de mirada gentil cubría los raspones con ungüentos medicinales que le ardían a Aquiles—. Creí que serías un poco más… invulnerable… —mencionó Patroclo, y Aquiles tomó un saco de trigo y se lo lanzó a Patroclo al rostro, que enfureció, y estuvo a punto de resumir su pelea con Aquiles, cuando el joven que atendía a las heridas de Aquiles curó otra herida en su antebrazo, y Aquiles se retrajo con dolor, mostrando nuevamente el lado casi femenino del que Patroclo se había enamorado, y forzándolo a darse la vuelta y estremecerse del horror—. Maldito Aquiles, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan hermoso que confundes a los hombres? —preguntó Patroclo con molestia.

—¡No es mi culpa haber nacido con este rostro! —gritó Aquiles—. Incluso mi padre lo decía… el más hermoso entre los hombres… odio ese maldito apodo. Preferiría ser un horrible ser que haber nacido así. Además, ya te lo dije, mi única inmunidad es a las enfermedades y al hambre —sentenció Aquiles con molestia, y el ardor de otra de sus heridas al ser curada lo hizo estremecerse de dolor—. El talón no, el talón no… espera… Paris… me estás lastimando —se quejó Aquiles, mientras Paris, el joven que le curaba las heridas, frotaba el ensangrentado talón de Aquiles—. Maldito talón… —se mordió los labios Aquiles.

—Los tendones de tu talón están muy lastimados… debe dolerte mucho… —mencionó Paris, y Aquiles se estremeció tanto de dolor, que comenzó a tirar de su cabellera y a llorar por el terrible sentimiento—. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que te lastimaras las articulaciones del talón a tal gravedad? —y Aquiles no podía ni hablar, mientras Paris le curaba el talón derecho—. Apenas y lo estoy tocando —pero Aquiles tuvo suficiente, empujó a Paris, y corrió hasta una esquina del barco, donde comenzó a sobarse el talón—. ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Paris, y Aquiles lloró de dolor.

—Aquiles, no seas descortés —lo reprendió Patroclo, acercándose a Aquiles, que lo miró de reojo con desprecio—. Paris se ofreció a curar nuestras heridas cuando los marineros por fin lograron separarnos. Deberías ser más agradecido y soportarlo un poco. Lo de tu talón es solo un raspón —apuntó Patroclo, intentando tomar el talón de Aquiles, solo para que Aquiles le tomara la mano y la estrujara con fuerza.

—¡Jamás me toques el talón! —gritó Aquiles, y tanto Patroclo como Paris lo miraron preocupados—. Un día… cuando tenía 5 años… y mientras aún vivía en la corte de mi padre el rey Peleo… tropecé y me lastimé el talón… grité como jamás había gritado, gemí con tal fuerza que los soldados de mi padre me pensaron un debilucho… lloré y lloré, no podía contenerme, el dolor… era como si me hubiesen clavado una espada al rojo vivo en mi talón… —explicó Aquiles, y Patroclo y Paris lo miraron con tristeza y curiosidad—. Tethis, mi madre, por fin logró calmarme. Y me contó la razón de mi dolor… —y ambos se sentaron junto a Aquiles para escuchar la historia—. Cuando era un bebé, mi madre pidió a los sacerdotes que profetizaran mi futuro en las estrellas. Ellos profetizaron, que debería elegir entre una vida larga y plena, o una vida corta y gloriosa. El miedo invadió a mi madre… y pidió a Poseidón el volverme invulnerable. Me bañó en las aguas del lago Estigia, y me secó frente a una fogata tras haberme ungido en ambrosia, una sustancia sagrada. Mi madre entonces notó que mi talón estaba enrojecido por la marca de su mano, me había sostenido el talón para bañarme en la laguna después de todo, por lo que esa parte no se mojó, y como la ambrosia es un líquido que solo los dioses pueden usar, mi talón se quemaba, y yo lloraba con fuerza —y Patroclo comenzó a comprenderlo—. Mi llanto despertó a mi padre, que vio a mi madre, que era una Oceánida por lo que podía tocar la ambrosia, realizando lo que mi padre llamó un desafío a los dioses… intentó separarme de mi madre, pero solo podía tocar el talón, la ambrosia le quemaba la piel. No era la intención de mi padre o de mi madre, pero en su discusión… mi talón… —y tanto Patroclo como Paris desviaron la mirada como sintiendo el dolor—. Me dislocaron el talón… me destrozaron los tendones… yo solo tenía unos meses de nacido… mi padre y mi madre, hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarme a recuperarme. Trajeron a doctores de todas las tierras, y al final, aprendí a caminar como un bebé normal. Pensaban que todo había terminado pero… aún el menor estiramiento de mis tendones en mi talón derecho… me duele como si me quemaran con hierro hirviendo. Por eso siempre pateo con la pierna izquierda, lo más que puedo hacer con la derecha es caminar, correr y saltar. Si me tuerzo el talón… o se abre una herida… no puedo hacer más que tirarme al suelo y llorar… —terminó con su explicación Aquiles, sumamente avergonzado.

—Por eso tu madre te ocultó como una niña en la corte del rey Licomedes —concluyó Patroclo—. Ella sabía, que como Mirmidón querrías convertirte en un guerrero igual a tu padre. Pero ese talón… un solo rasguño… y estabas acabado… —y Aquiles asintió—. Lo lamento… no lo sabía. Cargas con muchas tragedias, Aquiles. Te aligeraré la carga todo lo que pueda —y Aquiles lo miró fijamente—. Tu deseo es ser un guerrero, ¿verdad? —y Aquiles asintió—. Entonces yo seré tu sombra. Me esforzaré por convertirme en un guerrero tan grande como tú. Me encargaré de siempre cuidar tu talón, para que así tú pelees sin complicaciones. Si alguna vez te hieren, estaré allí para protegerte —sonrió Patroclo.

—No sería suficiente… —mencionó Aquiles—. No quiero que me protejan… quiero ser un guerrero imparable, el más grande de todos, más grande que Jasón, más grande que Heracles… —y Aquiles se puso de pie, pero como su talón estaba herido, no pudo evitar caer, pero Patroclo lo sostuvo—. Déjame… —lloró Aquiles.

—No lo haré —habló Patroclo con orgullo—. Te convertirás en ese guerrero en que deseas convertirte. Pero mientras lo haces, yo seré quien te ayude a levantarte —y Aquiles se mordió los labios con ira—. No me importa si me haces caras. No cambiaré de opinión —continuó Patroclo, y ayudó a Aquiles a sentarse en el barril—. Perdona, pero en verdad hay que curarte la herida del talón —lo abrazó Patroclo, avergonzando a Aquiles—. Antes de que empieces con tus malditas bromas, hago esto por tu bien, no porque te vea como Pirra. ¡Paris, límpiale la herida! —ordenó Patroclo, y Paris asintió y comenzó a sobar el talón de Aquiles,

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te mataré por esto! —gritó Aquiles, estremeciéndose de dolor—. ¡Te odio! ¡Púdrete! ¡Malnacido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Debilucho! ¡Insolente! ¡Hijo de Afrodita! —y Patroclo se molestó por el ultimo insulto, pero resistió mientras Aquiles pataleaba y Paris se esforzaba por evadir la pierna izquierda mientras torpemente terminaba de vendar su talón derecho—. ¡Mátame ya! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —resonó el grito de Aquiles por todo el barco, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos—. ¡Solo mátame! ¡Córtame el maldito pie! ¡Termina ya con esto! —y Paris se separó, había terminado, y Aquiles lloró de dolor, tomó a Patroclo del cuello, y lo lanzó a la pared de madera de los camarotes, y lanzó un tremendo puñetazo, que perforó la madera justo a la derecha del rostro de Patroclo—. ¡Acepto tu maldito ofrecimiento! —gritó Aquiles, respirando pesadamente—. Si vuelvo a herirme el talón… definitivamente moriré… más te vale que no me estorbes en batalla, Patroclo… vuélvete lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir a mi lado… ¿entendiste? —recriminó Aquiles, sacando su mano del interior de los camarotes, y caminando por la proa con odio en su ser.

—En verdad el talón de Aquiles debe ser algo muy doloroso —expresó Paris, y Patroclo asintió, y se sentó en el suelo, sumamente agradecido de que Aquiles no le hubiera impactado el rostro con la fuerza que imprimió que fue capaz de perforar la madera de esa forma.

—En nombre de Aquiles, que sé que es muy orgulloso para esto, tienes mi agradecimiento —le ofreció Patroclo, y Paris asintió mientras sonreía—. En verdad fuiste de mucha ayuda. Los ungüentos con que nos atendiste ardieron un poco al principio, pero ahora siento que puedo moverme con libertad —sonrió Patroclo.

—Lo único que hice fue limpiar las heridas —mencionó Paris—. La verdadera curandera es mi esposa, Enone —continuó Paris, mientras una bella joven de cabellera anaranjada llegaba con varios ungüentos que acababa de preparar—. Muchas gracias, Enone —sonrió Paris, mientras le ofrecía unos tarros pequeños con ungüentos diversos—. Enone preparó un poco más para ustedes. Úsenlos sabiamente, los ungüentos de mi esposa son muy especiales —sonrió nuevamente Paris, y Enone hizo una gentil reverencia.

—Eres increíble, Paris. Apenas tienes 13 años, y ya estás casado —y Paris asintió—. Además eres un buen médico, ambos lo son. Es sorprendente que sean simplemente unos campesinos. Por cierto. ¿Qué los lleva a Anatolia? —preguntó Patroclo nuevamente.

—En Anatolia, hay un reino de nombre Troya —explicó Paris, y Enone entristeció un poco. Patroclo lo notó, pero hizo caso omiso—. En Troya, una vez al año el rey Priamo lanza una celebración en honor a su fallecido hijo que no sobrevivió al parto. Se le llaman los Juegos Fúnebres. Y todo quien quiera competir puede hacerlo. Hay grandes recompensas para los vencedores —explicó Paris, y Enone le abrazó el brazo.

—Paris, en verdad no necesitamos que participes —mencionó Enone, y Patroclo la miró fijamente—. Tenemos una granja de vacas. Vendemos leche y carne. Pero nuestro ganado no es de muy buena calidad —comenzó con su explicación Enone—. Para este año, al campeón del torneó de arquería en los Juegos Fúnebres se le será entregado un toro cretense. Con un toro de esa raza podríamos levantar la calidad de nuestro ganado pero… Paris… yo preferiría que desistieras —suplicó Enone.

—He practicado mucho, Enone. Soy el mejor arquero de todo Esciro —y Enone asintió—. Ganaré ese torneo y salvaremos nuestra granja —y Patroclo sonrió ante lo que estaba escuchando—. Pero, primero tenemos que ayudar a Patroclo y a Aquiles a abordar una nave que los lleve a Tesalia. Nos tomará un mes llegar a Anatolia. Una vez allí, el barco de Anatolia a Tesalia tomará dos meses más de viaje. Lamento mucho que se hayan retrasado tanto en su viaje —se preocupó Paris.

—Paris, definitivamente debes ser la persona más pura en toda Gea. Mira que ponerte a llorar por el sufrimiento ajeno, se un poco más egoísta —le sonrió Patroclo, y Paris comenzó a secarse las lágrimas—. Ese collar que llevas también me parece muy interesante. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Con un collar así podría conquistar a cualquier chica, incluso a la más terca y obstinada —y Patroclo sintió que le lanzaban un saco de trigo en la cabeza, nuevamente había enfurecido a Aquiles, que lo escuchaba todo desde lejos—. ¡No estaba hablando de ti! ¡Ya supéralo! —gritó Patroclo.

—¡No puedo superar el trauma de 5 años en un par de días! —se quejó Aquiles, y Patroclo se molestó y decidió prestarle más atención a Paris, y a un collar de plata con forma de estrella con inscripciones en helénico que Patroclo no podía leer—. ¿Qué significan estas escrituras? —preguntó Patroclo.

—Tuyo para siempre —leyó Paris, y Patroclo se impresionó—. Este collar, lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria. No sé qué significa, pero siento que debo tenerlo siempre a mi lado. Es mi posesión más preciada y sin embargo no sé por qué —sonrió Paris.

—Eso es algo bastante raro —sonrió Patroclo—. Y continuó charlando con Paris. Enone sin embargo, se mostró preocupada, principalmente al ver el collar que siempre le pareció que envolvía un oscuro secreto.

**Anatolia. Troya. Palacio del Rey Priamo.**

—Se está acercando… la flama se está acercando —en la sala del trono de Troya, una bella mujer de cabellera oscura y piel pálida, y con la mirada perdida, observaba a otra doncella de cabellera castaña y ojos repletos de ojeras, que observaba una esfera de luz blanca mientras la locura la invadía—. La antorcha, esa mortífera flama que traerá consigo la total destrucción de Troya. Esa hermosa flama —y la joven, de al menos unos 16 años de edad, comenzó a reír con malicia—. Está llegando, se está acercando —continuó.

—Cierra la boca, Casandra —habló un joven de la misma edad que la enloquecida hechicera, y mientras la princesa sentada en el trono los miraba a ambos con incertidumbre—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Políxena. No olvides que Casandra está demente —aclaró el joven, y Casandra simplemente continuó riéndose con fuerza.

—¿Es en verdad demente nuestra hermana, Heleno? —preguntó Políxena, mirando fijamente a ambos—. Casandra de Arcana, Estrella Terrestre de la Mentira… y Heleno de Profeta, Estrella Terrestre de la Adivinación… —comenzó Políxena—. Fueron bendecidos desde el nacimiento con la habilidad de ver el futuro en el caso de Casandra, y de interpretar los sueños en el caso de Heleno… pero cuando fui declarada la reencarnación de la hermana de Hades, el señor del inframundo, todos tacharon a Casandra de mentirosa. Después de todo, su estrella es la estrella de la mentira —mencionó Políxena, y Heleno asintió, mientras Casandra se acostaba en el suelo, y comenzaba a rodar—. Dime, Heleno. ¿Acaso no profetizó Casandra que el hijo del rey Priamo por el cual se celebran los Juegos Fúnebres, traería la ruina de Troya? ¿Y acaso no fuiste tú el que interpretó el sueño de nuestra madre Hécuba, la esposa del rey Priamo, como una señal de que aquel recién nacido por su avaricia iniciaría una guerra de 10 años? —preguntó Políxena nuevamente, y Heleno se preocupó.

—Es verdad que al interpretar el sueño de nuestra madre vi a Troya arder en llamas, hermana… —comenzó Heleno, y Políxena asintió—. Pero es imposible que la antorcha haya regresado, porque nuestro padre, Priamo, ordenó el asesinato de ese niño —mencionó Heleno.

—Y por ello estamos condenados —sonrió Casandra, abrazando los pies de Políxena—. Nuestra hermana mayor es la reencarnación de Pandora, la hermana de Hades, rey del inframundo. Ese niño, era Hades —anunció Casandra, y Políxena miró a Casandra fijamente—. Pero el niño no murió, la voluntad de los dioses lo mantuvo vivo. Y ahora viaja en dirección a Anatolia. Él ganará en los Juegos Fúnebres, y Trolio intentará matarlo por celos —anunció Casandra.

—Deja de decir mentiras, Casandra —mencionó Heleno nuevamente, y Casandra se acarició el rostro con los pies de Políxena—. Estás demente. Siempre a los pies de Políxena. Eres una vergüenza para la familia de Priamo —continuó Heleno.

—Le creo —mencionó Políxena, y Heleno se sorprendió—. Casandra tuvo razón cuando me declaró la reencarnación de Pandora tres años después de que el infante que era la reencarnación del señor Hades fuera enviado a ser ejecutado por la visión de la antorcha que tuvo nuestra madre —prosiguió Políxena—. 108 espectros, llegaron a la celebración de los terceros Juegos Fúnebres, y se arrodillaron frente a mí, jurándome lealtad incondicional. Y yo solo tenía 7 años… —explicó Políxena—. Esos 108 espectros, me han sido fieles por 10 años, sin saber que Hades había sido enviado a su muerte. Si Casandra dice que la flama está regresando, le creeré… ya que sin Hades… sea o no sea Pandora, yo ya estoy muerta —explicó Políxena, y Heleno asintió—. Quiero que se aseguren de que Trolio no le ponga un dedo encima al ganador del torneo de arquería. Yo seré quien decida si ese niño es o no es el señor Hades, el dios del inframundo —sentenció Políxena.

—Digamos que lo es, hermana mayor —mencionó Heleno sombríamente—. ¿Si ese niño resultara ser Hades, por qué permitirle regresar? Si Casandra está en lo correcto, entonces también el regreso de ese niño significará la caída de Troya —explicó Heleno.

—Hay otra parte de la profecía de Casandra, que dice que hay posibilidades de que Troya no caiga —mencionó Políxena—. Si tener a Hades de nuestro lado no es suficiente, entonces solo debemos mantener a Trolio con vida, y Troya no caerá, ¿o me equivoco? —y Heleno se preocupó un poco, pero asintió—. Lo dejo en tus manos, Heleno —y Políxena se retiró, dejando atrás a un molesto Heleno, y a una Casandra que dormía en el suelo pacíficamente.

**Mar Egeo. Barco a Esparta.**

—Shana, deja de limpiar. No eres una criada mientras viajes con nosotros —se quejó Diomedes, mientras Shana barría los alrededores del camarote, dispuesta a ser de utilidad para el par—. Hablo enserio, Shana. Yo jamás he requerido de una escudera. En todo caso, eres la escudera de Aquiles, no nuestra —apuntó Diomedes, que se encontraba sentado frente a Odiseo, que pensaba seriamente en un movimiento de su tablero de ajedrez. Al parecer iba perdiendo contra Diomedes en ese juego.

—Deidamía me ordenó cuidar de Aquiles… pero él y Patroclo tomaron el barco equivocado, y si regreso con la señorita Deidamía únicamente le causaré más preocupaciones de las que tiene en estos momentos —explicó Shana, y Odiseo movió una pieza, y Diomedes miró el tablero e hizo un movimiento rápido, preocupando a Odiseo, que volvió a tardarse una eternidad pensando en su siguiente movimiento—. Por favor. En estos momentos es muy importante el descanso de la señorita, cualquier preocupación podría alterarla mucho y poner en riesgo su salud —terminó con su explicación Shana.

—¿Acaso enfermó? Se veía en perfecta salud ayer que la conocimos —mencionó Odiseo, e hizo un movimiento, y Diomedes tardó solo un segundo en devolver la afrenta en el juego de ajedrez, y forzar a Odiseo a preocuparse—. ¿Cómo puedes mover tus piezas tan rápido? ¿Al menos estás pensando tus movimientos? —se quejó Odiseo.

—Todos mis movimientos están perfectamente pensados. Te habré derrotado en tres movimientos más —aclaró Diomedes, y Odiseo se molestó—. Lo llamo la victoria de los 15 movimientos. Es como lanzar mis agujas. Podría vencerte en menos movimientos, pero disfruto tanto torturando a mis oponentes que te terminaré en 15 —sonrió Diomedes, y Odiseo se forzó a sí mismo a pensar más—. Mientras Odiseo piensa, aclaremos este malentendido. Deidamía y tú intercambiaron sus secretos más íntimos para ser mejores amigas, ¿verdad? —y Shana asintió—. Y tú secreto era tan importante, que Deidamía decidió mandarte a cuidar de Aquiles, a pesar de que el secreto de ella involucra un deficiente estado de salud —concluyó Diomedes, y Odiseo movió, y Diomedes movió sin ver, enfureciendo a Odiseo.

—Yo no lo llamaría deficiente… es más bien… —y Shana no supo qué decir, y Diomedes la miró fijamente—. Diferente… —definió, y Diomedes sudó frio ante aquella mención—. No puedo decirle por más que me insista. La señorita Deidamia me confió su secreto… y es mi mejor amiga… así que… no puedo revelarlo… —se ruborizó Shana.

—Eso es malo porque yo soy muy curioso —continuó Diomedes, y Odiseo movió, y nuevamente Diomedes movió sin ver—. Un movimiento más y serás exterminado por Antares —le sonrió con malicia Diomedes, y Odiseo comenzó a sudar a chorros pensando en su siguiente movimiento con cautela—. ¿Y si me convirtiera en el mejor amigo de Shana, me tendrías la suficiente confianza para contarme el secreto de Deidamía? —preguntó.

—¡No podría! ¡Eso sería traicionar a Deidamía! —se quejó Shana—. Por favor ya no intente sacarme el secreto. Le digo que no puedo revelar un secreto de una amiga —suplicó Shana, y Odiseo movió su pieza—. En todo caso, si eso llegara a pasar, el único secreto que podría revelarle sería el mío —le explicó.

—¡Jaque Mate! —anunció Diomedes al mover una pieza sin ver, y Odiseo se horrorizó al ver a su rey rodeado en todas direcciones—. Gané la partida de ajedrez y gané el debate con Shana al mismo tiempo. ¡Es un nuevo record personal! ¡Y todo mundo decía que era imposible platicar con un tercero y jugar ajedrez! ¡Soy el caballero que rompe los imposibles! ¡Jajajajaja! —se burló Diomedes, y Odiseo simplemente bajó la cabeza sintiéndose humillado—. Entonces, me convertiré en el mejor amigo de Shana, y ella me dirá su secreto. ¿Es eso correcto? —y Shana se ruborizó un poco, pero asintió—. Entonces comencemos nuestra amistad con una amistosa partida de ajedrez, en vista de que Odiseo no sirve para jugar este juego —cargó Diomedes a Shana, y la sentó frente a él mientras Odiseo maldecía a Diomedes entre dientes—. No digas palabras altisonantes frente a una niña de 12 años —mencionó Diomedes mientras acomodaba las piezas.

—Es solo un juego de ajedrez… en el campo de batalla yo soy muy superior a ti —y Diomedes le sacó la lengua de forma infantil—. En todo caso, si Shana quiere limpiar y atendernos para compensar el que le ayudemos a reunirse con Aquiles nuevamente, ella está en su derecho. No deberías escupir en la humildad de los demás. Shana es tan buena y noble que puede ofrecerse a este tipo de servicios, para mí eso es admirable. Solo prométeme que no te esforzarás mucho, Shana —y Shana sonrió, y asintió.

—Sigo insistiendo en que los escuderos son para los perezosos que no quieren valerse por sí mismos —mencionó Diomedes, y movió su pieza de ajedrez, y Shana pensó mucho su primer movimiento—. Pero bueno, si es Shana, no me molesta mucho tener una escudera tan linda —y Shana movió su pieza, y Diomedes parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Esa? —preguntó Diomedes, y Shana asintió.

—¿Qué tiene de especial que haya movido esa pieza? —preguntó Odiseo, y se percató de que Diomedes pensaba mucho su siguiente movimiento—. Oye… no estés jugando… no puedes ponerte tan pensativo en apenas dos movimientos de un juego de ajedrez —y Diomedes miró a Odiseo fijamente.

—No me molestes… —y Odiseo se sorprendió—. Estoy pensando… esta niña… no sé si fue suerte o no pero… matemáticamente hablando acaba de arruinar mi estrategia de los 15 movimientos… tengo que cerciorarme de si fue o no un accidente —y Diomedes movió otra pieza, y Shana se puso pensativa.

—Umm… eso es muy agresivo… —mencionó Shana, y el silencio perduró por unos instantes, y Odiseo no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando—. En un juego de ajedrez… los primeros movimientos definen al ganador… ¡Este! —movió Shana al caballo, y Diomedes se impresionó, incluso se puso de pie, observando el tablero fijamente.

—No fue un accidente… —declaró Diomedes—. Esta niña… irradia una sabiduría impresionante… no solo arruinó mi estrategia de los 15 movimientos matemáticamente desde el primer movimiento… sino que está tomando la ofensiva… en dos movimientos acaba de apuntar directamente a mi rey —se sobresaltó Diomedes, y Odiseo parpadeó intentando comprenderlo, en especial por las reacciones de Diomedes.

—Bueno… no es exactamente así… solo estoy preparando el terreno para que mis dos alfiles crucen sus líneas con tu rey a distancia, acortando el margen de movimiento del rey en tres cuadros. Luego lanzaré a mi reina, y un ataque sorpresa con mi Pegaso es siempre muy divertido —sonrió Shana.

—¡Me acorraló! —se horrorizó Diomedes, y Odiseo pensó que su amigo sobreactuaba, pero Diomedes se apresuró a mover, y Shana movió también, en menos de unos segundos el juego de ajedrez se movió fluidamente, las piezas no eran comidas, todas permanecían en el tablero, y al final, el rey de Diomedes estaba rodeado por sus propias piezas.

—¡Jaque Mate! —sonrió Shana, y Diomedes se horrorizó—. ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡En verdad pude sentir el aire competitivo de sus movimientos! ¡Es muy bueno en este juego! —y Diomedes se deprimió, y caminó hasta su cama, se acostó, y no dijo más—. ¿Señor Diomedes? —preguntó Shana, y Odiseo movió su cabeza en negación.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que pasó pero… al parecer ganaste… —y Shana asintió—. Diomedes toma las derrotas de muy mala gana. Estará repasando el juego una y otra vez en su mente hasta saber qué fue lo que pasó —y Shana se preocupó un poco—. No tienes de qué alarmarte. Mantener a Diomedes ocupado haciendo cálculos es lo mejor que puede pasar. Así evita pensar en cierta mujer que lo acosa —y Shana parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Odiseo le sonrió—. Conviértete en su amiga y lo sabrás… Diomedes no le confía ese secreto a cualquiera. De hecho, está tan obsesionado con saber los secretos de los demás, porque quiere encontrar un secreto que sea más vergonzoso que el suyo, y así poder aceptar una relación prohibida y mal vista —y Shana, a pesar de no comprenderlo, asintió dispuesta a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

**Anatolia. 21 de Noviembre de 1,197 A. C.**

—Voy a extrañarlos mucho, Aquiles, Patroclo —mencionó Paris, quien junto a Enone se despedía del par de aspirantes a guerreros que conocieron hace un mes cuando abordaron el barco equivocado—. Dentro de dos meses, este barco desembarcará en Tesalia. De allí en adelante, deberán tomar el camino al Bosque de los Centauros. Ellos los guiarán a Quirón. Pero tengan cuidado, Quirón no acepta a cualquiera de discípulo. Si no son dignos, los Centauros los matarán —explicó Paris.

—¡Estaremos bien! —gritó Patroclo, y Aquiles simplemente les dio la espalda a todos—. ¡Gracias por todo, Paris! ¡Enone! ¡Mucha suerte en los Juegos Fúnebres! ¡Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver! —y Paris sonrió y los vio partir.

—La próxima vez que se vean, serán enemigos a muerte. ¡Je je je! —escucharon Paris y Enone una voz, y al darse la vuelta, encontraron a una joven de apariencia sombría—. Mi nombre es Casandra, y te he estado esperando, mi señor Hades —sonrió la joven, y Enone se escondió detrás de Paris, sumamente asustada—. Descuida… vivirás feliz en Troya por tres años. Pero después, digamos que no será tan grata tu vida, je je je —y Enone se estremeció de miedo.

—Disculpe… señorita Casandra… —comenzó Paris, con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Me temo que está asustando a mi esposa… y a decir verdad, yo también me siento un tanto incómodo. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —y Casandra comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, mientras miraba al barco que se retiraba y veía a Aquiles en este.

—Buenos amigos que volverán a verse e intentarán darse muerte. Sería divertido ver a Troya arder en llamas si eso significa divertirme tanto. Todos quienes me llamaron mentirosa… serán castigados… je je je… —sonrió Casandra, y Paris retrocedió, y Enone comenzó a llorar por el miedo que sentía—. ¡Gaviota! —gritó de repente, espantando a Paris y a Enone, y comenzó a correr por los muelles persiguiendo gaviotas—. ¡Vuelen! ¡Vuelen! ¡Vuelen ahora que pueden! ¡Disfruten de los últimos tres años de paz en las playas de Anatolia! ¡Ustedes que me creen! ¡Sean felices! ¡Disfruten ahora que pueden! ¡Por 10 años las gaviotas no volverán a posarse en las playas de Anatolia! ¡Solo existirán los buitres y los cuervos desde los muelles de Anatolia, hasta las murallas de Troya! A los buitres… lo atrae el olor a la sangre… y las gaviotas les temen a los buitres… ¿lo sabían? —sonrió Casandra.

—Paris… tengo miedo… —le susurró Enone, y Paris asintió, tomó de la mano de su esposa, y la guio fuera de los muelles, antes de ver a varios guardias correr por los muelles, dirigirse a Casandra, y rodearla de cadenas.

—¡Uwajajajajaja! ¡Me hacen cosquillas! ¡Me hacen cosquillas! ¡Uwajajajajaja! —gritó la perturbada mentalmente, mientras los guardias la jaloneaban de regreso a un carruaje, desde el interior del cual Polixena observaba a Paris fijamente.

—Pobrecilla… está… totalmente perturbada… —se preocupó Paris, pero suspiró y miró a su esposa—. Vamos, las inscripciones no tardan en comenzar —más Enone lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa, Enone? Sé que fue aterrador pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien —le sonrió Paris, y comenzó a guiar a Enone en dirección a unos puestos, donde varios soldados de todas las regiones de Hélade llegaban.

**Hélade. Mercados de Esparta.**

—Y te ponemos una corona de Laureles, y listo. ¡Eres una princesa! —habló Diomedes, vistiendo la armadura dorada de Escorpio nuevamente. Odiseo también vestía la de plata del Altar. Shana por su parte, vestía cedas blancas y una corona de laureles que Diomedes acababa de comprarle—. Ahora encajarás perfectamente. Solo debes decir que eres mi acompañante, y te dejarán entrar a la audiencia del rey Tindáreo —sonrió Diomedes.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero no podría! —se ruborizó Shana—. Diomedes… siempre estás diciendo cosas muy vergonzosas… detente por favor —y Odiseo sonrió con gentileza ante la vergüenza de Shana, que comenzó a mover sus hombros como intentando escapar de la vergüenza de las palabras de Diomedes—. Yo no puedo tener ese tipo de sentimientos… perdón… —y tanto Diomedes como Odiseo parpadearon un par de veces, y Odiseo no lo soportó más, y se burló de Diomedes.

—¡Wajajajajaja! ¡Te rechazaron! —se burló Odiseo, y Diomedes miró a Shana fijamente, sintiéndose derrotado ante la niña que se sonrojaba con gentileza—. Escorpio idiota, te acaba de rechazar una niñita de 12 años, jajajajaja —prosiguió Diomedes.

—Pero Shana… —fingió estar herido Diomedes, y Shana se disculpó e hizo varias reverencias—. ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a tu caballero de Escorpio? Yo te amo casi tanto como amo a Athena —y Shana volvió a ruborizarse, y a mover su rostro en negación.

—No lo entiendes, Diomedes, yo no puedo amar a nadie porque soy… —y Shana se cubrió la boca, pero entonces sintió un viento gélido golpearle, y Diomedes se sobresaltó por el sentimiento frio que le recorrió la espina. Odiseo estaba igualmente sorprendido.

—Así que… amas a esta niña… —escuchó Diomedes, y el de Escorpio se sobresaltó al encontrar a una Caballero de Bronce, vistiendo una armadura con forma de Cisne, y con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro—. Diomedes… tú… ¡Eres un maldito mujeriego! —gritó la caballero del Cisne, que elevaba su cosmos hasta forzar una pequeña nevada.

—¡Egialea! —gritó Diomedes sorprendido—. ¿Qué, qué, qué, qué Hades haces aquí? —retrocedió Diomedes sumamente perturbado por la presencia de la caballero de Cisne—. Puedo asegurarte, mi dulce prima, que por más que aprecie a Shana, se trataba simplemente de una broma, una broma —explicó Diomedes—. De todas formas. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—¿No es obvio, Diomedes? —escucharon una voz poderosa, y un caballero un poco mayor que Odiseo, vistiendo una armadura dorada, y de cabellera verde oscura, se posó frente a Diomedes y Odiseo—. Egialea de Cisne es mi discípula, y viene a acompañarme mientras compito por la mano de la hermosa Helena de Esparta —explicó el joven.

—¿Menelao? —se sorprendió Odiseo—. El soberano de Micenas. Que honor más grande es estar en su presencia, Caballero Dorado de Acuario —sonrió Odiseo, y estrechó la mano de Menelao—. Pero esto es una verdadera sorpresa. Pensé que su hermano, Agamenón, sería quien competiría —explicó Odiseo. Y mientras él y Menelao charlaban, en el fondo, Egialea se mantenía cruzada de brazos observando a un Diomedes, que sudaba frio y encontraba su sudor congelándose por el desprecio de su prima, lo que confundía a Shana, quien solo era testigo.

—Mi hermano Agamenón competirá también —mencionó Menelao, y comenzó a caminar, Diomedes simplemente comenzó a seguirlos también, pero sin importar a dónde mirara, siempre encontraba el rostro cubierto por una máscara de Egialea—. Pero sinceramente, es preocupante… la cantidad de representantes de pueblos que ha venido es sumamente impresionante —apuntó Menelao, mientras el grupo llegaba a la explanada de Esparta, y Odiseo se sobresaltaba por encontrar a varios caballeros, todos vistiendo alguna armadura de algún tipo—. Hay Cretenses también entre los pretendientes —mencionó Menelao con cierta cautela.

—¿Cretenses? —se sorprendió Diomedes, y miró alrededor—. ¡Idomeneo de Crisaor! ¡El rey de Creta! —se sobresaltó Diomedes mientras observaba a un apuesto guerrero de cabellera larga y blanca y tez morena, con ojos azules claros—. ¡Idomeneo es sumamente fiero! ¡Le juró lealtad a Poseidón y el dios de los mares lo recompensó con la armadura de su hijo Crisaor! ¡Siempre he deseado tener un combate de lanzas con el rey de Creta! —se emocionó Diomedes.

—¡Ese es Anceo de Lynmades! ¡Otro cretense que se dice es hijo de Poseidón! —apuntó Odiseo a un apuesto guerrero vistiendo una armadura similar a la de Idomeneo, aunque ligeramente más ostentosa. Tenía cabellera larga y negra, y su piel era algo pálida. Sus ojos azules enamoraban a las doncellas con la vista solamente—. A pesar de su apariencia, dicen que posee una fuerza que se equipara a la de Heracles —continuó Odiseo.

—Por allí está Meríones de Escilla —apuntó Menelao, y el grupo vio a un joven de cabellera rosada amarrada en una coleta. Igual que todos los Cretenses, era bastante apuesto—. No habla mucho, pero tiene un cosmos tremendo —terminó Menelao—. He escuchado que Dragón Marino y Sirena también están aquí. Pero desconozco sus identidades. Y tanto Odiseo como Diomedes comenzaron a preocuparse, y Diomedes entonces sintió que Shana le jalaba la capa.

—Allí hay más Caballeros Dorados —apuntó Shana a un grupo de caballeros, todos vistiendo armaduras doradas, eran 4 en total—. Siete caballeros dorados en total. 5 más y estarán los 12 —sonrió Shana.

—¡Definitivamente esto no está bien! ¡Son 7 Generales Marinos de Poseidón! ¡Y si hay 7 Caballeros Dorados de Athena…! —comenzó Odiseo, y Diomedes tragó saliva con fuerza—. ¿Piensas igual que yo, Diomedes? —preguntó Odiseo.

—Menelao… sácanos de una duda que comienza a atormentarnos… —comenzó Diomedes, y Menelao asintió—. ¿Cuál es exactamente el tipo de torneo que decidirá al merecedor de la mano de Helena de Esparta? —y Menelao bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

—Un torneo de batalla —y tras hacer aquella declaración, resonó el impacto de dos caballeros jóvenes, uno vistiendo al Dragón, y el otro vistiendo al Pegaso—. En realidad, el torneo ya empezó. Llegaron tarde para el anuncio oficial del rey Tindáreo. 7 Caballeros de Oro, 13 Caballeros de Plata, los 18 caballeros de Bronce, y 5 Generales Marinos, un total de 43 pretendientes de 30 pueblos diferentes —explicó Menelao.

—¿Por qué han venido tantos? ¡Es una locura! ¡La mayor parte de la Orden de Athena está aquí! —se horrorizó Diomedes, mientras veía al Dragón y al Pegaso peleando en una arena frente al palacio de Esparta, donde un intranquilo rey Tindáreo, de cabellera blanca y barba del mismo color por la edad, y la bella Helena de Esparta, de piel blanca cremosa y cabellera dorada, observaban los combates—. Por más hermosa que sea Helena, por más poderoso que sea el ejército Espartano… jamás en toda la historia de Hélade habían participado 30 pueblos en búsqueda de la mano de alguien. ¿Qué hace a Helena tan importante? —preguntó.

—¿No lo saben? —preguntó Menelao tranquilamente—. Si lo supieran, probablemente ustedes también pensarían en competir con tal fervor como aquellos bronces, que a sabiendas de que hay Caballeros Dorados en la competencia, pretenden intentarlo —y tanto Odiseo como Diomedes miraron a Menelao fijamente—. Helena… es la actual encarnación de la diosa Athena —y el par se horrorizó, y Shana sintió una horrible sensación—. Tindáreo lo ha anunciado así. Los dioses han entregado a Athena a los mortales. Y Tindário asegura que Helena está por fin exenta de su juramento de castidad —explicó Menelao.

—Es mentira… —comenzó Shana, y todos la miraron—. Es mentira… Athena no puede librarse de su juramento de castidad. Jamás debe irrespetarlo, porque el día en que lo haga… Zeus se convertirá en un tirano… Athena debe mantener por siempre su juramento de castidad —sentenció Shana, y Diomedes notó que la niña estaba furiosa—. ¡Ella no es Athena! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es un engaño! ¡Ella no es Athena! —y Diomedes se preocupó, levantó a Shana del suelo, le tapó la boca, e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Menelao! ¡Te veremos en el torneo más tarde! —comenzó Diomedes, confundiendo a Menelao, y enfureciendo a Egialea—. ¡Después hablaremos de nuestra situación! De momento no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por nuestro compromiso —y Egialea se sobresaltó, Menelao se sorprendió, y Diomedes corrió con Shana, también sorprendida, en sus brazos—. ¡Vamos, Odiseo! —y Odiseo asintió, y siguió a Diomedes.

**Anatolia, Troya. Juegos Fúnebres.**

—No es… no es posible… —habló Heleno, el príncipe de Troya, quien junto a la encadenada Casandra y la intranquila Políxena, observaba el torneo de arquería en el cual participaba Paris, junto a un joven de 15 años de edad, hermoso como lo era Aquiles, pero de cabellera oscura—. Ese sujeto ha igualado los puntos de Troilo. Su puntería es increíble —continuó Heleno.

—Es muy guapo, tenemos un hermano muy guapo, muajajajaja —continuó Casandra, y todos la miraron sorprendidos—. Puedes decirme mentirosa todo lo que quieras, Heleno. Pero ese sujeto… es Hades… —y Políxena lo observó fijamente, y encontró una cadena plateada rodeándole el cuello, y un bulto circular sobresaliendo de su sudada camisa—. Va a derrotar a Trolio. Solo observa —continuó Casandra.

—Eres bastante bueno, campesino —mencionó Trolio, lanzando su flecha, y dando en un blanco sumamente alejado—. Pero soy el mejor arquero de toda Troya. No perderé contra un sucio y maloliente campesino —insistió.

—Con el debido respeto, mi señor Trolio, príncipe de Troya —sonrió Paris—. Pero he viajado desde muy lejos solo por un Toro. Me sentiría sumamente desilusionado si no gano esta competencia. Pero le prometo, que en honor a tan emocionante contienda, el primer becerro nacido de la cruza de este Toro con una de mis vacas, será todo suyo, mi señor —y Paris tensó el arco, lanzó su flecha, y dio más en el centro del blanco, sorprendiendo a Trolio, que había sido derrotado—. Se lo prometo —sonrió Paris, alzando su mano, y recibiendo la ovación de los anonadados ciudadanos y participantes del torneo, que no se esperaban que un simple campesino los venciera en el torneo.

—Políxena —comenzó Casandra—. Si no intervienes, Trolio matará a Hades, y yo no me divertiré —explicó Casandra, y Políxena no supo qué decir, mientras Paris caminaba en dirección al blanco, tomaba su flecha, y la alzaba como un trofeo y se dirigía a su esposa Enone para celebrar—. Si Hades muere, Troya no arderá, y yo no me divertiré. Pero si Hades vive… Athena por fin será derrotada, y los aliados de Hades obtendrán la vida eterna. ¿Qué dices, Pandora? ¿Dejarás a tu hermano morir? —y Políxena observó a Trolio, que por la ira apuntaba su flecha a Paris, que besaba a su esposa con gentileza—. Pandora, quiero divertirme —suplicó Casandra.

—Estás loca… —susurró Políxena, y Trolio tensó el arco—. ¡Pero te creo! ¡Detente, Trolio! —gritó Políxena, sorprendiendo a Trolio, que lanzó la flecha pero por el grito, Paris reaccionó, un cosmos oscuro lo rodeó, sus ojos se nublaron, y la flecha fue desviada, y se clavó en su lugar en la frente del Toro que era el premio de la contienda, matándolo en un instante—. Ese sujeto… en verdad es Hades… —se sorprendió Políxena—. ¡Tonto! —le gritó a Trolio—. Ese sujeto… ese excelente arquero… ¡es el hijo perdido del rey Priamo por el cual se celebran los Juegos Fúnebres! —gritó Políxena, y corrió en dirección al sobresaltado Paris, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Paris… hermano… has vuelto a mí… —lloró Políxena, y todos alrededor de la arena se sorprendieron.

—¿Paris? —escucharon todos, mientras el rey Priamo, que había observado la contienda desde su palco principal, se ponía de pie, y observaba el collar alrededor del cuello del joven—. Mi hijo… mi hijo Paris… —lloró Priamo, y el joven rey, de cabellera castaña oscura, caminó hasta el sorprendido campesino, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Mi hijo ha regresado! ¡Los dioses me lo han devuelto! —lloró Priamo, mientras abrazaba a Paris y a Políxena con fuerza, pero todo el tiempo, Paris no hacía más que ver al pobre Toro, y llorar por el injusto asesinato de tan bella bestia.

**Hélade. Esparta.**

—Shana. No puedes simplemente acusar a la hija de un rey de ser falsa. Muchas guerras han empezado con semejantes palabras —explicó Diomedes, y Shana lloró, sintiéndose regañada, pero asintió—. ¿Por qué estás tan triste? Todos amamos a Athena, y si Tindáreo en efecto está mintiendo, los dioses lo castigarán —y Odiseo llegó también a donde Diomedes había cargado a Shana, a un templo en honor a Athena—. Pero somos amigos, ¿verdad? Así que como amigo tengo que confiar en lo que dice Shana pero… ¿por qué estás tan segura de que Helena de Esparta no es Athena? —y Shana bajó la mirada, y movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Es alguna especie de secreto? —preguntó, y Shana asintió—. ¿Y si yo te cuento un secreto, nos convertiríamos en mejores amigos y me lo dirías? —y Shana parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender las razones de Diomedes.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer conocer secretos? —preguntó Shana, y Diomedes simplemente le sonrió—. El caballero de Escorpio… no es el más fuerte… ni es el más leal… pero es el favorito de Athena… ya entiendo por qué… —susurró Shana—. Eres el guardián de Athena… el que siempre se preocupa más por Athena que por sí mismo… el que morirá por Athena antes que permitir que su diosa se equivoque… el caballero de Escorpio, que siempre… y por siempre… cuida a Athena como si fuera lo único que importa… —y Diomedes se sorprendió, pero fue Odiseo el que se quedó boquiabierto ante aquellas palabras.

—Diomedes… cuéntale un secreto… —ordenó Odiseo, y Diomedes hizo una mueca de curiosidad—. ¡Solo hazlo! ¡Pero no cualquier secreto! ¡El secreto! ¡Ese que te avergüenza mucho y no te deja dormir por las noches! ¡Ese por el que sufres todos los días! ¡Ese que consume tu corazón! ¡Cuéntaselo! —suplicó Odiseo.

—¿Odiseo… qué Hades estás diciendo? —se preocupó Diomedes, y miró a Shana con sorpresa—. No sé lo que está pasando pero… si te cuento ese secreto. ¿Me dirás por qué acusaste a Helena de ser una farsante? —y Shana asintió—. ¿Lo juras en el nombre de Athena? Estamos en su Santuario, si dices mentiras aquí, Athena se enojará —y Shana sonrió, y asintió—. Bueno… te contaré… Egialea, la caballero del Cisne, es mi prima y es una Amazona de Bronce —y Shana asintió—. Cuando niños, en Argos, fui seleccionado para competir por el derecho a convertirme en el caballero de Escorpio. Me embarqué, dejando a Odiseo y a Egialea cuando yo tenía 12 años… ella tenía 10… me llevaron a la Isla de Milo, donde fui forzado a competir a muerte contra 800 aspirantes por la armadura. Me tomó dos años derrotarlos, me convertí en el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio a los 14 —y Shana asintió nuevamente—. De regreso a Argos, me enteré de que Egialea había abandonado Argos al poco tiempo después de mí. Había ido a Micenas, a convertirse en caballero con Menelao de maestro, quien la aceptó con gusto. Nadie había escuchado de ella en mucho tiempo, y yo la busqué, era mi querida prima, y Argos y Micenas son familias reales con amistades añejas —y Diomedes bajó la mirada, algo apenado—. Era invierno cuando llegué a Micenas, las nevadas habían llegado, y Menelao estaba preocupado. Cuando me presenté ante él, me contó que había enviado a su discípula a las montañas a entrenarse en la conquista del Cero Absoluto, pero que el clima se mostró inclemente, Menelao estaba por partir en una expedición a buscarla, pero toda la ciudad estaba siendo abatida por la tormenta, por lo que me ofrecí a ir en su lugar —y Shana asintió nuevamente, y comenzó a preocuparse un poco—. La busqué por tres días, y la encontré en una cueva, cubriéndose del frio, cubriéndose el rostro. Fui a por ella, y encontré a varios soldados muertos en el suelo, al menos unos siete. Eran los hombres de Menelao que habían ido a buscarla. Egialea los había asesinado —y Shana tragó saliva, preocupada—. Egialea ya era una caballero… había perdido su máscara, y por orden de Athena, si un hombre ve el rostro de una caballero de Athena, la caballero debe amar a la persona que la ha visto y desposarla… o asesinarla… vi su rostro… sin saber aquella regla… —y Diomedes bajó la mirada—. Ella… es mi prima… y estoy obligado a casarme con ella… o matarla… Egialea solo aceptó salir de la montaña, si le juraba el hacerla mi esposa… en un año cumplirá 16 años… en un año… debo cumplir o matarla, y no puedo matar a mi querida prima. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un príncipe de una casa noble se casa con un familiar? —y Shana lo negó con la cabeza.

—Ante los ojos de la familia… esa persona… no existe… —comentó Odiseo, y Shana se sobresaltó—. El matrimonio es muy importante para los nobles… es la forma de adquirir riquezas inigualables. Cuando hay un matrimonio incestuoso, se dice que es una vergüenza, y que oficialmente han muerto para la familia, pierden todas sus tierras, derechos reales, el destierro es el castigo más común por ser el más humano posible —y Shana se sorprendió por el terrible secreto, y Diomedes asintió—. En un año, cuando Egialea cumpla la mayoría de edad, Diomedes tendrá que elegir entre el destierro, o la vida de Egialea. Todo por haber visto el rostro de su prima —y Shana por fin lo comprendió todo—. Le he dicho que si lo destierran, tendrá un lugar en mi corte. Somos amigos después de todo —aseguró Odiseo.

—Soy el único hijo varón del rey Tideo de Argos… —mencionó Diomedes—. Mi padre… murió hace ya mucho tiempo… si soy desterrado, nadie podrá gobernar a Argos, y mi pueblo estará débil y sujeto a invasiones por mis tierras. La política y la diplomacia son temas muy complicados. Debo elegir entre mi pueblo y mi prima, pero… de eso me preocuparé después. De momento, necesito saber. ¿Por qué llamaste a Helena de Esparta una falsa? —preguntó nuevamente Diomedes, y Shana comenzó a preocuparse, y cerró sus manos en forma de plegarias en contra del pecho.

—Somos amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shana, y Diomedes asintió—. ¿Odiseo también? —y Odiseo asintió de igual manera—. ¿Si les pido que me crean, juran en el nombre de Athena que creerán a mis palabras, por más absurdas que estás puedan sonar? —y Diomedes se preocupó un poco por aquellos comentarios—. ¿Lo juran? —insistió Shana.

—Espera, espera, espera… —interrumpió Diomedes—. Ese tipo de juramentos no son unos que se tomen a la ligera. Incluso si es Shana quien lo pide, no podría enunciar un juramento de ese tipo en el nombre de Athena, es impo… —comenzó Diomedes.

—En el nombre de Athena, yo, Odiseo, Caballero de Plata del Altar, te juro que creeré en tus palabras —anunció Odiseo, y Diomedes se sorprendió—. ¿Qué pasa, Diomedes? ¿No eras tú quien se jactaba de ser un caballero capaz de romper cualquier imposible? —mencionó Odiseo con una sonrisa, y Diomedes enfureció.

—¡No muevas mis hilos, Odiseo! ¡Sabes que me refiero a cosas difíciles de hacer! ¡No ha verdaderos retos que sin importar qué son imposibles para un mortal! —y Odiseo se burló de Diomedes—. ¿Crees que tengo miedo a un juramento? —y Diomedes no dijo nada—. Me crees incapaz, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que soy un cobarde? ¿Crees que miento cuando digo que puedo sobrepasar cualquier imposible? —y Odiseo incitó con un movimiento de su mano a Diomedes a decirlo—. ¡Púdrete en el Tártaros, Odiseo! ¡Nadie llama a Diomedes un cobarde! ¡Soy el caballero capaz de crear milagros! ¡Diomedes de Escorpio! ¡Lo juro! ¡Te creeré! —y Shana se alegró, y miró a ambos frente a ella.

—¡Soy Athena! —anunció con alegría, y Odiseo asintió, habiéndolo descubierto antes de la revelación de Shana. Diomedes por su parte, se mordió la lengua con fuerza, y se horrorizó—. ¡Soy Athena! ¡Dijiste que me creerías! —se humedecieron los ojos de Shana—. ¡Lo juraste! ¡No seas un mentiroso! ¡Me enojaré mucho si en verdad me mentiste! —y Diomedes colocó su mano frente a Shana, pidiéndole callar.

—Maldición… dame un respiro… déjame pensar detenidamente lo que acaba de suceder… —y Odiseo se burló de Diomedes, mientras el de Escorpio caminaba a una pared, y se golpeaba la frente con fuerza en contra de esta—. Veamos… estamos en un templo en honor a Athena… Shana acaba de hacerme jurar que le creería, y para creerle necesito pruebas… vamos… busca pruebas… tienes que cumplir tu juramento —y Shana miró a Odiseo, que movió su cabeza en negación—. Veamos… llamó a Helena de Esparta una falsa… me llamó su caballero favorito… estamos en el templo de Athena y si ella no fuera Athena entonces Athena la hubiera castigado, la convertiría en una Gorgona como Medusa o algo así… —prosiguió Diomedes.

—¿Puedo hacer eso? —preguntó Shana, y Odiseo movió sus hombros arriba y abajo indicando que no tenía ni idea—. Diomedes… prometiste creerme… por favor créeme… —suplicó Shana, pero era inútil el suplicar, Diomedes requería pruebas concretas.

—Veamos… los espectros… ellos mencionaron algo sobre Athena, pero estaba tan ocupado burlándome de esos tres y después lo de Aquiles vestido de mujer, no pude concentrarme mucho después de eso pero los espectros sí mencionaron algo sobre Athena… —y Shana comenzó a tener esperanzas, pero Diomedes aún no estaba convencido—. La anterior Athena fue asesinada durante una batalla contra Ares, el dios de la guerra, hace exactamente 112 años… Shana tiene 12 años, y Calcas dijo que encontrar a Aquiles era la llave de la victoria de Athena sobre Hades. Si Hades ataca a Gea, eso significa que Athena ha reencarnado, pero Calcas no la encontraba, estaba buscando a Aquiles como si supiera que encontrar a Aquiles sería la llave para encontrar a Athena también… y además Shana es muy linda, no mentiría ni arriesgará su cabeza, mi cabeza, ni la cabeza de Odiseo, sin razón alguna… —y Diomedes se tranquilizó, y miró a Shana, que lo miraba con ojos de esperanza—. Tras meditarlo detenidamente… concluyo que hay razones para creerlo, así que… hasta que se demuestre lo contrario… estoy a sus humildes servicios, diosa Athena —se arrodilló Diomedes, y Shana se alegró y se lanzó a abrazar a Diomedes—. Me cuesta creerlo pero… mi principal prueba es que dudo mucho que alguien tan linda como tú fuera capaz de decir una mentira pero… definitivamente tienes que contarme la razón por la que crees que eres Athena —mencionó Diomedes.

—No lo creo… sé que soy Athena —mencionó Shana, y Diomedes suspiró, y asintió—. Por eso les decía que Helena de Esparta miente. Ella no puede ser Athena porque yo soy Athena. Se los juro en mi propio nombre, y que Zeus me fulmine con un rayo si no digo la verdad —y Diomedes se preocupó y miró en todas direcciones, pero nada pasó—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy Athena! —se alegró la niña.

—¡Negarte eso sería negar la existencia de Zeus! ¡Estás jugando con fuerzas muy complejas! —y Shana le sacó la lengua alegremente—. Pero… Odiseo… juré que creería en Shana, y por Athena, voy a creer… pero si Shana es Athena y 30 pueblos se han reunido en Esparta porque creen en la mentira de Tindáreo entonces… —y Odiseo asintió.

—Si… la mano de Athena es tan codiciada, que seguro se harían la guerra por intentar obtenerla. Tindáreo ha lanzado una falsa promesa muy poderosa —explicó Odiseo, y Shana se preocupó—. Hasta donde yo lo veo, hay dos preguntas. La primera. ¿Por qué Tindáreo mentiría de esa forma? La segunda. ¿Cómo arreglamos las cosas de manera que no se inicie una guerra en toda Hélade? —y Diomedes lo pensó también, mientras Shana simplemente los observaba a ambos fijamente—. Tengo una idea… Diomedes… aunque es algo riesgosa… —y Diomedes asintió—. Un juramento… un juramento de lealtad en nombre de Helena de Esparta.

**Anatolia. Troya. Palacio de Priamo.**

—¡Padre! ¿Qué significa esta insolencia? —se abrieron las puertas del salón de trono de Priamo, y un guerrero vistiendo una armadura morada brillante, una suplice, y cargando un escudo inmenso y una lanza, entró en el recinto. El joven tenía al menos 18 años, era el primogénito de Priamo, y estaba por conocer a su hermano menor—. ¿Qué significa esto? —se impresionó el joven.

—Hijo mío, contigo ya estamos todos reunidos —habló Priamo, sentado en el trono del rey, con una mujer de cabellera castaña y labios pintados de morado a su lado—. Pueblo de Troya, mi nombre es Priamo, rey de Troya —grandes nobles de toda Troya estaban presentes escuchando el anuncio, y el recién llegado estaba confundido—. Ella es mi esposa, Hécuba, reina de Troya, ante ustedes también está Héctor, mi primogénito y heredero, Políxena, mi hija mayor, y los mellizos Heleno y Casandra, bendecidos por los dioses con dones especiales —y Priamo se hizo a un lado, y dejó al pueblo ver dos tronos más, ocupados por dos extraños—. Ahora, con orgullo, les presento a mi hijo menor, Paris, y a su esposa Enone, príncipe y princesa de Troya —y Héctor se mantuvo incrédulo de lo que ocurría, tenía un nuevo hermano, y sin embargo, recordaba las razones por las que no se habían conocido, hasta ahora.

**Hélade, Esparta. Palacio de Tindáreo.**

—Increíble… el combate entre Pegaso y Dragón es el primero, y se ha extendido por horas. Pareciera que ninguno quiere ceder y que darían la vida por la mano de Athena —mencionó el rey Tindáreo de Esparta, mientras Helena, su hija de 16 años, observaba la determinación de los combatientes—. ¿Acaso he cometido un error? ¿Acaso he pecado de avaricia al desear que solo el más honorable se convirtiera en el rey de Esparta? —se preguntó Tindáreo.

—¡Muy seguramente así fue! —gritó Odiseo, pateando a un par de guardias al suelo, y derribando las puertas del rey Tindáreo, que se sobresaltó. Varios soldados fueron en su auxilio, y por la conmoción, el combate entre Dragón y Pegaso fue interrumpido—. Diomedes… —comenzó Odiseo, y el de Escorpio entró en la habitación seguido de Shana, que le tomaba la capa.

—Lo sé, lo sé… no quieres romper muchos huesos… yo me encargaré —mencionó Diomedes—. ¡Restricción! —y el ejército de Tindáreo fue paralizado en el lugar—. Adelante, Odiseo… por cierto ¿Por qué me das ordenes? Yo soy el Caballero Dorado —y Odiseo lo ignoró y entró en la sala del trono.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se quejó Tindáreo, mientras protegía a su hija Helena—. ¡Guardias! ¿Por qué no se mueven? —preguntó a sus múltiples guardias, que se mantenían inmóviles y sudando frio por el miedo.

—Porque mi amigo aquí presente es bueno en los concursos de miradas —apuntó Odiseo, que entonces se posó frente a Tindáreo—. Sabemos lo de Athena, sabemos que mintió sobre Helena, ella no es Athena —y Diomedes su preocupó un poco—. No lo es… —y Diomedes asintió mientras mantenía la mirada en los soldados—. Así que, Tindáreo… permítame ayudarle a salir de su problema. Si me lo permite, le prometo que no habrá daños colaterales… al menos no a corto plazo —y Tindáreo asintió, mientras Odiseo se acercaba al palco—. Representantes de los 30 reinos, mi nombre es Odiseo, el caballero de Altar del Santuario de Atenas. Al ser el caballero de Altar, soy representante del Patriarca del Santuario, y traigo noticias tristes: ¡El rey Tindáreo ha sido engañado! ¡El sacerdote que profetizó que Helena de Esparta era la reencarnación de Athena, mintió! —y todos los presentes enfurecieron, y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos mismos—. ¡Escúchenme! ¡Todos hemos sido alguna vez engañados por falsos profetas! El rey Tindáreo es un anciano, preocupado por no tener hijos varones que le queden con vida, y por el futuro de la gloriosa Esparta. Un pueblo de guerreros valientes, que no merece la vergüenza de ser engañados. Cualquiera de los aquí presentes, podría convertirse en rey de un país que se considera el más poderoso de toda Hélade. 30 pueblos se han reunido por el deseo de convertirse en ese rey. Así que les propongo un juramento, en el nombre de Athena. Para evitar un derramamiento inútil de sangre que cause la guerra entre nuestros 30 pueblos, propongo un juramento al vencedor de esta batalla, que por Athena hemos de respetar al campeón, que por Athena, uniremos a nuestros pueblos, 30 pueblos bajo el mismo estandarte, 30 pueblos jurando lealtad a Esparta, y al rey que de esta justa prevalezca. ¿Acaso no es el honor más grande? No será la mano de Athena en matrimonio, pero el vencedor se convertirá en el hombre más poderoso de toda Hélade —y Esparta guardó silencio, mientras todos analizaban las palabras de Odiseo.

—Yo, Diomedes de Escorpio, príncipe heredero al trono de Argos, en el nombre de Athena ofrezco el juramento al hombre que tome por esposa a Helena de Esparta —gritó Diomedes, ofreciendo su juramento.

—Yo, Menelao de Acuario —prosiguió Menelao—. Príncipe de Micenas, en el nombre de Athena ofrezco el juramento al hombre que tome por esposa a Helena de Esparta —terminó Menelao.

—Yo, Idomeneo de Crisaor, rey de Creta —agregó un General de Poseidón—. En el nombre de Poseidón ofrezco el juramento al hombre que tome por esposa a Helena de Esparta —y los juramentos continuaron, los representantes de 30 pueblos, juraban lealtad a un rey que estaba lejos de ser elegido.


	3. El Juicio de Paris

**Admito que sigo sin poder creerlo. ¿8 reviews? Wow, increíble. Esto me sigue motivando a seguir esforzándome por brindarles más capítulos lo antes posible, aunque ahora que ya comenzaron las clases nuevamente, puede que la cantidad de reviews baje. En fin, al público lo que pida, primeramente, a contestar reviews:**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Analicé lo que comentaste sobre Filoctetes mi querido amigo. Como te comenté en los PM, todo dependía de la edad de Filoctetes, y tristemente es demasiado viejo para vestir al Pegaso, además de que Pegaso no hace mucha alusión al arco y la flecha, los preferidos de Filoctetes. Así que me temo que el Pegaso pertenecerá a alguien más, lo lamento. Sin embargo, a petición popular, si tomaré una de las ideas que ustedes consideraron, ya verás cuando lo leas. Sería imposible apegar la historia al miro al 100%, además de que sería aburrido y escaso de sorpresas, pero créeme, conozco bien el mito, y me esforzaré por hacerlo lo más fiel posible. En la obra original, Poseidón fue el dios principal que apoyó a los Aqueos, así que, tendré que adecuar la historia a cumplir con estas expectativas.**

**andromedaaiorossayita: La identidad de Helena la iremos discutiendo en este y los capítulos que siguen. No sé quién te dijo que Patroclo era de Sagitario, pero lamento desilusionarte, no es así. Patroclo en definitiva tendrá una armadura dorada, pero aún no tocaremos ese tema. Menelao es Acuario, ¿por qué? Porque el palacio de Micenas se encuentra en la cima de una montaña nevada muy difícil de acceder, y porque a los gobernantes de Micenas se les consideraba frívolos y que desconfiaban de todos. Cáncer podría haber sido una buena elección, pero el perfil se me figuró más a Acuario. Descuida, Menelao tendrá un buen papel.**

**midusa: Jajaja, ni yo me lo imaginaba a Paris como Hades, pero de repente se me ocurrió, creo que es un buen toque. Shana de momento sigue sin tener un papel relevante, pero poco a poco iré fortaleciendo a su personaje, descuida. De momento ya tenemos a 4 caballeros dorados al término de este capítulo, disfruta.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Helena es esposa de Menelao, jajaja, espero eso no haya sido un spoiler, pero bueno, Agamenón es el hermano de Menelao y el general de los Aqueos en la Guerra de Troya. La verdad Héctor no era Bennu, pero me parece una idea excelente así que la usaré, jajajajaja. Diomedes será un personaje tan importante como Odiseo y Aquiles, tendremos que soportarlo, además, es mi forma de darle un toque más cómico a la historia, aunque no exageraré con eso, tú tranquila. Leo será elegido en el siguiente capítulo, este le pertenece en su mayoría a Diomedes y a Paris.**

**dafguerrero: Tindáreo, el padre de Helena, mintió por encontrar al pretendiente más adecuado para convertirse en rey de Esparta, ya que Esparta era considerada la potencia militar por excelencia, únicamente detrás de los Mirmidones de Tesalia. Diomedes no se enamoró de Shana, jajaja, era una broma de él. Diomedes es un mujeriego pero no te tomes muy enserio sus acercamientos a Shana. Aquiles y Patroclo casi no salen en este capítulo, espero no los extrañes mucho. Academia Sanctuary la continuo este viernes, solo me tomé un descanso, jajaja.**

**kyokai1218: No te vayas a ahogar de la risa, jajajajaja. Diomedes se supone que sea el divertido del grupo en vista que Odiseo es muy serio, Aquiles muy agresivo, y Patroclo muy inocente, alguien tiene que cuidar a Shana y mantenerla feliz. Lo de Paris te lo iré resolviendo poco a poco, sé que está casado pero eso también el parte de la historia, despreocúpate al respecto. A petición popular eso que tienes en mente pasará, no te preocupes. El Talón de Aquiles será el tema del próximo capítulo, ya comencé a planearlo, jajaja. ¿Quién crees que es el caballero de Leo? ¿Menelao? Pero Menelao ya mencioné que era Acuario, bueno, lo volveré a mencionar, jajaja. Y los Generales de Poseidón, tengo planes para ellos, jajaja.**

**Liluz de Geminis: -_-; Ok, pondré los capítulos más temprano para que no te me duermas, jajaja. Pero si estos capítulos son mucho más cortos que los de Guerras Doradas, jajajajaja. Diomedes se parece a mí, no lo critiques… probablemente no debí haber dicho eso, muajajajaja. Señorita, no te adelantes a la trama, este capítulo se trara 50% de Diomedes, 30 de Paris y 20% de Casandra, jajaja. Esta Shana mi idea es que sea más alegre que Sasha, y más sabia que Saori, así que sí, será divertido verla actuar. Odiseo irá tomando más fuerza como personaje, de momento me concentré en Diomedes para explicar su situación, ya pasaremos al heroísmo de Odiseo pronto. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie pensara que Paris era Hades? Ok, puntos para mí por originalidad. ¿Pues quien creían que iba a ser? Jajajajaja. Casandra está MUY perturbada, velo por ti misma en este capítulo. Disfruta de esta entrega.**

**DanaaF: T_T Yo quería dos reviews… sniff… jajaja no te creas, te perdono. Diomedes no está enamorado de ningún hombre, dudo mucho que siquiera pueda enamorarse de alguien, solo busca placer… ok, eso fue mala publicidad a mi signo y a mí mismo porque Diomedes es mi parodia, jajajajaja. Enterado señorita, seguiré adelante, espero leer muy pronto tus impresiones de este capítulo.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade. Esparta. 15 de Octubre de 1,197 A. C.**

—Han pasado 20 días desde que comenzaron los combates —Tindáreo, el rey de Esparta, mencionó a Odiseo, que compartía una mesa de banquetes con el rey y la familia real, conformada por el mismo rey de Esparta, Helena de Esparta, y una joven de 14 años de nombre Penélope, de cabellera oscura, y quien miraba a Odiseo en todo momento. Odiseo también la miraba, extrañado por la belleza de la joven, y poco concentrado en el rey—. Te debo mucho, Odiseo. En mi búsqueda del pretendiente más digno de Esparta, anuncié a Helena como la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. No pensé en las consecuencias. Ya estoy viejo, y Esparta necesitaba de un rey digno. Ahora sin embargo, sé que la reencarnación de Athena estaría furiosa si lo descubriera. Seguramente Athena eligió a la mortal más sabia de toda Hélade para semejante dicha —continuó Tindáreo.

—¡Diomedes! —escucharon un grito, y todos desviaron la mirada a Diomedes de Escorpio y a Shana, también invitados a la comida con Tindáreo por el agradecimiento del rey ante tanto Odiseo como Diomedes por salvar a Esparta de un error imperdonable. Shana y Diomedes sin embargo, no se comportaban, ambos combatían con sus pinchos de comida intentando hacerse del último pedazo de salmón rosado—. No es justo, como niña no puedo comer carne hasta mi mayoría de edad. Y tú me robaste mi puré de papa, eres muy malo, Diomedes —se quejó Shana de forma infantil, y Odiseo, que sabía de la identidad de Shana como Athena, no encontró a la diosa de la sabiduría reflejada en Shana, que incluso subía el pie y pateaba con este el pecho de Diomedes intentando impedir que se comiera el ultimo pedazo de salmón que quedaba—. ¡Es mío! —se quejó Shana, pero sus quejas no la llevaron muy lejos.

—De ninguna manera. Tú te comiste un pedazo de mi carne a sabiendas de que no debías —reprendió Diomedes, que más que hablar enserio se estaba burlando de Shana—. Este es tu castigo por robarme mi pedazo de carne. ¡Pincho Escarlata! —gritó Diomedes, y logró clavar su pincho de bronce y arrebatarle el pedazo de salmón a Shana, y entonces lo comió, y Shana, furiosa, tomó un pedazo de carne de jabalí—. ¡No te atreverías! —se burló Diomedes. Y con ojos llorosos por la ira, Shana mordió un filete completo, y comenzó a jalonear intentando romper los tendones y poder comer—. ¡Es mi pedazo! —continuó Diomedes, y mordió el otro extremo, y ambos terminaron jaloneando con los dientes cada extremo del filete de jabalí, y Odiseo se golpeó el rostro con molestia.

—Lo lamento mucho… —comenzó Odiseo—. Diomedes siempre está cuidando de… este… bueno… —y Tindáreo observó a Odiseo con cuidado, sin saber las razones por las cuales la niña los acompañaba todo el tiempo—. Diomedes es como un niñero personal de ella. Usted sabe cómo son los niños —terminó Odiseo, y la carne que tiraban ambos se rompió, y el par terminó en el suelo—. Diomedes… en verdad… debes comenzar a comportarte a la altura de tu armadura —reprendió Odiseo, y el rey Tindáreo simplemente se rio con fuerza.

—Era de esperarse de un Escorpio, Odiseo —comenzó el rey—. Con todas las reglas de su armadura, era obvio que intentara vivir la vida al límite. Después de todo, Diomedes no tiene muchas opciones en esta competencia —y Odiseo no lo comprendió, y Diomedes se puso de pie, y le sacó la lengua a Shana, que con el rostro cubierto de grasa de carne, le regresó el insulto sacando su propia lengua, aunque Diomedes la ignoró y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro a la fuerza con una prenda de lana—. Hasta ahora, tú y Diomedes han eliminado a todos sus oponentes en el torneo por la mano de Helena sin complicaciones. Pero han corrido con suerte también, no han tenido que enfrentarse a otro Caballero Dorado, ni a un General Marino Cretense —y Odiseo asintió—. Odiseo, si tú pierdes, lo único que pierdes es la mano de Helena, pero Diomedes es un Escorpio, sus reglas le prohíben escapar a un reto, y además de eso, solo puede perder una sola batalla, la batalla que le quitará la vida. Así que, o Diomedes se convierte en el esposo de Helena de Esparta, o deberá morir —y Odiseo se sorprendió, y miró a Diomedes fijamente, Shana lo hizo de igual manera, preocupada por la revelación de la situación, y Diomedes notó todas las miradas, y simplemente sonrió.

—Entonces solo tengo que ganar, ¿no creen? —sonrió Diomedes—. Pero saben, es muy frustrante. Si gano me caso con Helena, pero también tendría que romper otra promesa y acabar con una vida muy preciada para mí —y tanto Odiseo como Shana recordaron a Egialea, a quien Diomedes había visto el rostro y debía amar o asesinar—. Como Escorpio no puedo retirarme de un reto, y como Escorpio no puedo perder tampoco. El signo de Escorpio es bastante complejo. Así que, Odiseo… si por alguna razón nos vemos en la arena… —y Odiseo se preocupó, pero Diomedes simplemente sonrió—. Te voy a quitar a tu preciada Helena —le sacó la lengua Diomedes de forma infantil. Y Odiseo se molestó, Shana se preocupó, y Penélope bajó la mirada algo entristecida, lo que notó Diomedes, y sonrió ante aquel gesto de la prima de Helena—. Aunque, puede que Helena no te interese tanto como a los demás —sonrió Diomedes, y Odiseo lo observó curioso, pero Diomedes no dijo más.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 3: El Juicio de Paris.**

* * *

**Anatolia. Bosques de las fronteras de Troya.**

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡No puedes alcanzarme! —rio Casandra con fuerza y mientras huía por el bosque, corriendo descalza, y riendo como la lunática que era. La familia real troyana había salido a un día de campo con Paris y su esposa Enone. Había un campamento construido, y varios soldados protegían a los soberanos de Troya. Paris sin embargo, era incitado por Casandra todo el tiempo a perseguirla por el campamento—. ¡Si quieres tu preciado amuleto tienes que alcanzarme! ¡Je je je je! —continuó burlándose Casandra, mientras Paris la seguía persiguiendo.

—¡Casandra, detente por favor! —suplicó Paris, persiguiendo a su hermana mayor, que se comportaba como una niña de 5 años debido a su locura, que no era ningún secreto para el pueblo ni los soldados, que tenían órdenes de permitir a Casandra hacer lo que le viniera en gana—. ¡Casandra! ¡Es gracias a ese amuleto que me dio mi madre al nacer que pudimos reunirnos tras trece años! ¡Por favor! —pero Casandra se abrió el vestido, y metió el amuleto entre sus pechos—. ¡Casandra! —se quejó Paris, horrorizado.

—Desnúdame y será todo tuyo —mencionó Casandra con malicia, y Paris se ruborizó al extremo. En ese momento, el mango de una lanza golpeó la cabeza de Casandra con fuerza, y la enloquecida princesa de Troya se sobó el cráneo intentando mitigar el dolor, mientras Heleno la tomaba de un brazo, hundía su mano en los pechos de Casandra, sacaba el talismán, y se lo entregaba a un avergonzado Paris.

—Deja de atormentar a nuestro hermano menor, cabeza hueca —reprendió Heleno, y Casandra lloró mientras se sobaba—. Te advertí que no te acercaras a Casandra. Aunque, no siempre fue así, antes era una profeta respetable, pero en algún punto entre su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa de Apolo y su regreso a Troya hace tres años, gradualmente fue enloqueciendo —explicó Heleno—. Comenzó diciendo blasfemias de que Apolo se enamoró de ella, y que porque ella lo rechazó fue maldecida a que nadie le creyera sus palabras —terminó Heleno.

—Pero es verdad… —lloró Casandra, mirando a su hermano mellizo—. En Delfos mientras me entrenaba para convertirme un una oráculo, Apolo intentó seducirme… pero yo no quería, Apolo me daba miedo… así que lo rechacé y por su culpa ahora nadie me cree… Apolo tonto… ya que todos me ignoraban poco a poco me fui volviendo loca, mis momentos de cordura son tan escasos como mi falta de aten… ¡Mariposa! —gritó de repente, y Casandra comenzó a perseguir mariposas, preocupando a Paris.

—Solo ignórala —sentenció Heleno con desprecio, y Paris, aunque triste por Casandra, asintió y volvió a reunirse con sus padres, mientras Casandra seguía riendo, y atormentando a todos los soldados que tenían que ignorarla a la fuerza—. De todas formas, antes de que Casandra te robara tu collar y comenzaras a perseguirla, querías preguntarle algo a nuestros padres —continuó Heleno—. Te aconsejo preguntar antes de que Casandra regrese —sugirió.

—Entonces haré mi pregunta, si no les molesta —comenzó Paris, y observó al rey Priamo y a la reina Hécuba—. Durante 20 días, Enone y yo hemos discutido mi supuesta procedencia real —le tomó la mano Paris a Enone, que se acercó y abrazó a su esposo—. Pero tras meditarlo con calma… y por la posesión de este talismán… lo sé… ustedes en verdad son mis padres, pero entonces… —continuó, viendo principalmente a su madre de cabellera café oscura idéntica a la de Casandra—. ¿Por qué me abandonaron? —por fin se atrevió a preguntar, y Políxena, la hermana mayor, miró a sus padres con cautela.

—La pregunta obligada… temía que llegara el momento en que por fin preguntarías —agregó Priamo, y miró a Héctor y a Trolio, quienes se limitaban a afilar sus armas—. Cheshire, trae a Casandra —y uno de los jóvenes soldados de Priamo, tragó saliva con fuerza, y fue a buscar a Casandra. Un par de minutos más tarde, Casandra lo había montado, y le jalaba su larga coleta blanca con fuerza antes de derribarlo al suelo junto a su hermano Heleno, y abrazar al caballero de tez bronceada con fuerza—. Casandra, compórtate —tronó los dedos Priamo, y Casandra se tranquilizó, dejó a Cheshire, a quien un par de soldados ayudaron a levantarse, y Priamo por fin explicó—. Casandra fue adiestrada como un animal debido a que no podíamos controlarla como humana. Ella sabe lo que pasa cuando trueno los dedos y no se tranquiliza —y Paris parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y al ver su curiosidad, Priamo le respondió—. Es azotada —y Casandra tragó saliva, y miró a un soldado con un látigo, y se preocupó.

—Eso es muy cruel… padre… —y Casandra se ruborizó al notar que Paris se preocupaba por ella sinceramente—. No importa si Casandra tiene problemas, es el deber de una familia proteger a sus hermanos y hermanas —y Héctor se impresionó por esas palabras, y dejó de afilar su espada para mirar a Paris—. Yo cuidaré de Casandra siempre que se porte mal, pero por favor, no la vuelvan a azotar —y Casandra sintió que lloraría, y quería lanzarse y abrazar a su hermano, inclusive extendió los brazos para intentarlo, pero Priamo volvió a tronar los dedos, y Casandra se forzó a sí misma a tranquilizarse.

—¿Pensarías igual si te dijera que es por culpa de Casandra el que te desterramos? —preguntó Priamo, y Casandra bajó la mirada—. Cuando naciste, Héctor tenía 6 años, Políxena tenía 4 años, Heleno y Casandra tenían solamente 3, y Trolio era un bebé de 2 años en los brazos de su madre —lo posicionó en el tiempo Priamo, y Paris asintió—. Pero los más famosos de mis hijos eran Heleno y Casandra, quienes habían nacido con dones especiales. Heleno podía leer los sueños, y Casandra ver el futuro —y Hécuba suspiró.

—Una noche, tras tu nacimiento, tuve una pesadilla, y Casandra llegó a mi cama llorando, hablando de un horrible incendio y muerte… —mencionó Hécuba, y Casandra bajó la mirada—. Casandra no dejaba de gritar que Paris sería una antorcha que traería muerte y una guerra de 10 años. Heleno entonces interpretó mi sueño sobre una antorcha, comentando que había una gran posibilidad que la profecía de Casandra se cumpliera. Tuvimos que tomar una decisión, te entregamos a uno de nuestros soldados, y le forzamos jurar que no revelaría tu ubicación, y que si los dioses así lo querían, el collar que siempre has cargado contigo te guiaría a nosotros —prosiguió con la explicación Hécuba, y Paris se sintió traicionado.

—Pero, al paso de los años, comenzamos a dudar de mi interpretación. Madre no volvió a tener esos sueños —interrumpió Heleno, y Paris lo observó fijamente—. Solamente tenía 3 años, mi don de leer sueños no estaba completamente desarrollado. La antorcha pudo haber significado esperanza, pero como era un niño, antorcha era sinónimo de fuego. La duda nos consumió por varios años… Casandra después enloqueció, y sus profecías no fueron más que mentiras, eso puso en más duda tu destino. Pero ahora has regresado, y Troya no está ardiendo —explicó Heleno.

—Por el momento… —habló Casandra, y miró al soldado del látigo tensar su mano en contra del artefacto, y Casandra se espantó—. Soy una mentirosa, no me hagas caso. La Estrella Celeste de la Mentira brilla sobre mí. Miento, miento, miento. En realidad digo mentiras porque odio a todo el mundo y me gusta el sufrimiento ajeno —y Priamo volvió a tronar los dedos, y Casandra a tranquilizarse y a sentarse como toda una señorita.

—Pero entonces… ¿fue una mentira? ¿No estoy destinado a ser la ruina de Troya? —preguntó Paris, y Casandra lo observó con cautela, y algo de tristeza. Ella aún podía ver a Troya ardiendo, pero al ver el látigo, se mordió los labios por el miedo, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Eso fue muy cruel, Casandra. Pero… tenías solamente tres años… a esa edad, no podías desearme el mal, ¿verdad? —y Casandra notó la gentileza de Paris, y sus ojos se ahogaron en lágrimas—. Te perdono —sonrió Paris.

—¿Me… per…donas…? —lloró Casandra, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie, caminó en dirección al soldado del látigo, y le pateó la pantorrilla con fuerza—. ¡Castígame! —gritó con fuerza, mientras el soldado se frotaba la adolorida pantorrilla—. ¡Anda, Fryodor! ¡Castiga a tu princesa! ¡Dame de latigazos! ¡Lo merezco! ¡Porque Paris es la única persona que ha sido buena conmigo, y aún si Troya arde, yo cuidaré de él! ¡Solo él merece vivir! —sonrió Casandra con malicia.

—Fryodor, cúmplele a Casandra su deseo —y Paris se horrorizó, mientras Fryodor, el soldado del látigo, empujaba a Casandra a un árbol, le arrancaba la ropa de la espalda, y dejaba ver las marcas anteriores de latigazos. Fryodor alzó el látigo, dispuesto a castigar a Casandra, que lloraba asustada, pero Paris corrió a ella al momento que el látigo se blandía en su dirección, la abrazó, cubrió a Casandra con su cuerpo, y el látigo resonó pero no hirió a Paris, sino que se enredó bajo la mano de Héctor, que había ido a proteger a Paris cuando notó que el menor intentaba proteger a Casandra—. ¿Héctor? —preguntó Priamo.

—El deber de la familia… es defender a sus hermanos y hermanas… —habló Héctor, y Paris se impresionó, mientras Héctor le arrebataba el látigo a Fryodor, se quitaba su capa negra, y cubría con esta a Casandra—. Si vas a castigar a Casandra, padre. Elijo recibir su castigo —y todos vieron a Héctor quitarse la armadura, darse la vuelta, y esperar a Fryodor, que estaba confundido—. Adelante… —y Fryodor observó a su rey.

—Detente, Fryodor, no requeriré de tus servicios —mencionó Priamo, y Fryodor asintió, y se retiró—. Paris, al parecer. El que hayas regresado es un buen presagio. Tu corazón puro, llevará a Troya a tiempos de gloria —y Paris sonrió, y abrazó a su hermana Casandra, que simplemente lloraba, sin poderlo evitar.

**Hélade. Esparta.**

—Me dices que no me preocupe pero la verdad es que estás en problemas muy serios, Diomedes —se quejó Odiseo, mientras seguía a Diomedes por los coliseos de batalla de Esparta. Los criados de Tindáreo habían ido a buscar a Diomedes anunciando que era nuevamente su turno de combatir por el derecho a la mano en matrimonio de Helena de Esparta, y Diomedes buscaba los tableros, para saber en qué coliseo y contra qué oponente—. Hasta ahora has enfrentado a caballeros de Bronce y Plata, pero tu suerte se acabará muy pronto… —sentenció Odiseo.

—Mi suerte acaba de agotarse —mencionó Diomedes, que como ya era costumbre, caminaba con Shana sujetándole la mano. En ese momento sin embargo, cuando llegaron ante los tableros de madera en los cuales los criados de Tindáreo reemplazaban las tablillas en las que estaban escritos los nombres de los competidores, Shana no pudo evitar soltar la mano de Diomedes por la sorpresa—. Que mal… de todos me tenía que tocar contra él… —se preocupó Diomedes, y Odiseo se horrorizó por lo que estaba leyendo.

—Menelao… de Acuario… —sudó frio Odiseo, y Diomedes suspiró en señal de preocupación—. Espera, Diomedes… de entre los 12 Caballeros Dorados… Menelao es el segundo más fuerte de todos, pero el primero en determinación y frialdad… no puedes siquiera pensarlo, solo retírate —suplicó Odiseo.

—¿Retirarme? —se sintió insultado Diomedes—. Un Escorpio está obligado a atender a cualquier reto —enunció las reglas de los Escorpio, y Shana volvió a tomarle la mano, preocupada por Diomedes—. No he olvidado las otras reglas… el de Escorpio, es el favorito de Athena, ¿verdad? —le secó las lágrimas Diomedes a Shana, que asintió—. No dejaré a Athena sola. Ganaré. Mi esperanza en Shana me ayudará a romper otro imposible —y Diomedes se dirigió a la arena, preocupando a Odiseo, y el amigo de Diomedes tomó la mano de Shana y la guio a los palcos—. De todas formas, empezaba a hacer mucho calor. No me gusta el calor, me deja la cabellera pegajosa, Esparta es un desierto, el cabello se me llena de suciedad —terminó de quejarse Diomedes, parándose frente a Menelao de Acuario en la arena.

—Una batalla entre Caballeros Dorados… —habló Menelao con calma—. Hay una vieja leyenda que dice que si dos Caballeros Dorados del mismo nivel se enfrentan, la batalla podría durar mil días —aseguró Menelao, que se acercó a Diomedes, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Es una fortuna que no estemos al mismo nivel… fortuna para ti claro está… —se preocupó Diomedes, que tomó la mano de Menelao, y ambos caminaron a extremos distintos de la arena, y de reojo, Diomedes encontró a Egialea entre la multitud—. Los dioses se divierten mucho torturándome, si este es mi castigo por disfrutar de muchas señoritas en mis días de adolecente… supongo que viví bien… —preparó su aguja Diomedes.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¡Diomedes me contó muchas historias de los caballeros dorados! —comenzó Shana, horrorizada—. Me dijo que de entre los doce, Menelao es el segundo más fuerte. Solo superado por el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio que se dice es el más leal de Athena. ¿Dónde se encuentra Diomedes en la lista de los 12? —preguntó Shana.

—En el noveno —susurró Odiseo, y Shana se preocupó—. Y eso es solo porque Libra, Leo y Virgo no han sido elegidos. Diomedes es tan perezoso y despreocupado que es el más débil de los Caballeros Dorados. Incluso yo que soy un Caballero de Plata tengo un cosmos superior a Diomedes. Todo porque el príncipe de Argos es un egocéntrico al que lo único que le interesa son las mujeres, no tiene posibilidades —terminó Odiseo.

—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy escuchando! —gritó Diomedes a los palcos donde Odiseo y Shana se habían sentado—. Descuida, cuando me tomo las cosas enserio soy más fuerte de lo que crees. ¿Recuerdas la guerra de los 7 contra Tebas? —y los recuerdos de una guerra mortal, y de Diomedes en batalla rompiendo hileras de enemigos con su lanza, regresaron a la mente de Odiseo, que se tranquilizó un poco—. Podría patearte el trasero cuando quieras, Odiseo —amenazó Diomedes, y Odiseo sonrió, y asintió—. Aunque, a pesar de que soy más fuerte de lo que todos creen… si me tuviera que posicionar en la línea de los 9 que existen hasta ahora estaría primero Capricornio, luego Acuario, luego Tauro, Géminis, y el quinto sería yo… o sexto, creo que Libra es más fuerte que yo, la verdad no estoy del todo seguro, ese niño me llama bastante la atención —prosiguió Diomedes.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Diomedes? —preguntó Menelao, alzando su mano, y materializando una lanza idéntica a la que Diomedes podía materializar. Solo que con un cristal azul—. Sabes que si pierdes debes morir, y que como soberano de Micenas, soy brutal y de corazón frio en la batalla —sentenció.

—¿No me dejarías ganar solo por sentir pena por mí? —sonrió Diomedes, y Menelao miró de reojo a Helena, su belleza lo había cautivado, por lo que con tristeza, lo negó con la cabeza—. Que malvado, Menelao. ¿Me matarías por una mujer? Aunque Helena en verdad es una belleza —y Diomedes se preocupó, y miró a Egialea entre el público—. ¿Eh? ¡No dije nada! —pero Egialea por su parte, simplemente cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria, y Diomedes le sonrió con gentileza—. Bueno… si pierdo… seguirás viviendo sin preocupaciones —sonrió Diomedes, y preparó su lanza—. Bailemos, Acuario —apuntó Diomedes—. ¡Restricción! —gritó Diomedes, y Menelao sintió su cuerpo estremecerse—. ¡Si actuó rápido tendré una posibilidad! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —lanzó su ataque Diomedes, más Menelao logró atrapar la aguja con un bloque de hielo y entonces se liberó del ataque de Restricción y atacó con su lanza, forzando a Diomedes a bloquear con la suya.

—La Restricción solo funciona contra un oponente que te tenga miedo —aclaró Menelao, y reunió su cosmos en su puño—. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó, y Diomedes evadió, pero la mitad de su armadura del lado derecho se congeló—. Mis hielos son tan fríos, que son capaces de congelar las armaduras doradas —y Diomedes sonrió, elevó su cosmos, y el hielo comenzó a desmoronarse—. ¿En verdad tienes un cosmos más grande del que se te adjudica? —preguntó Menelao, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Soy perezoso, no debilucho —habló Diomedes, subiendo la guardia, y alrededor de todo el coliseo, la sorpresa era evidente mientras los dos combatientes en la arena lanzaban puños de hielo y agujas color escarlata, y usaban sus lanzas el uno contra el otro cuando estaban suficientemente cerca.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Hielo sale de las manos de Menelao! ¿Y que son esos destellos que lanza Diomedes? —preguntó Shana, sumamente impresionada, y Odiseo recordó que esta era la primera batalla que Shana presenciaba en la que se usaba el cosmos, así como muchos de los presentes.

—Es verdad, aunque otros caballeros han combatido, ningún combate hasta ahora había tenido la necesidad del uso del cosmos —y Shana miró a Odiseo con confusión, mientras Diomedes y Menelao seguían golpeándose mutuamente con sus lanzas—. El cosmos, es una fuerza que existe en el universo. Todo, desde los seres vivos hasta las rocas, posee esta energía. Pocos son los humanos que aprenden a utilizarla, y con el cosmos crean milagros —apuntó Odiseo, mientras Menelao congelaba todo el suelo, forzando a Diomedes a clavar su lanza para no resbalar—. Los 12 caballeros dorados son los que mejor dominio en el cosmos tienen, y de entre los doce, Menelao de Acuario es el que conoce el cosmos a un nivel superior, no solo lo domina, como Diomedes que lanza sus agujas a una velocidad impresionante, como una jabalina en pleno vuelo, sino que lo materializa. Menelao es el segundo Caballero Dorado más poderoso, porque él puede materializar su cosmos en hielo. El Caballero Dorado más poderoso de todos sin embargo, no materializa hielo, materializa una espada gigante —y Shana no lograba imaginarlo, y Odiseo lo notó—. Piénsalo, las agujas de Diomedes son pequeñas jabalinas escarlata que él llama agujas —apuntó Odiseo, y Shana vio la aguja desprenderse, como una pequeña jabalina, que Menelao evadía—. Ahora, piensa en una inmensa espada dorada, visualiza un corte, más alto que el guerrero que lo lanza con sus brazos extendidos, y tan largo que es capaz de llegar de un lado del coliseo al otro. En comparación con las lanzas de Diomedes… bueno… ya tienes la idea del poder del Caballero Dorado más poderoso de todos —y Shana asintió.

—¡El poder no está en el cosmos, sino en cómo lo usas! —gritó Diomedes, saltando y escapando de una estocada de Menelao, y parándose sobre la punta de la lanza en perfecto equilibrio, sorprendiendo a todos—. El cosmos… te permite desafiar las leyes de la realidad. Como por ejemplo, permitirme pararme en la punta de una lanza, sin ejercer peso —y Diomedes corrió sobre el mago de la lanza, y pateó el rostro de Menelao, impulsándose con la misma patada, y cayendo frente al herido caballero de Acuario—. ¿Quieres ver una explosión, Odiseo? ¿Piensas que soy débil solo porque mis proyecciones de cosmos tienen la forma de agujas? ¿No será que prefiero que tengan esa forma, porque son más mortíferas así? Si quieres que te demuestre un corte perfecto como el Caballero de Capricornio es capaz de lanzar, entonces observa —y Diomedes preparó su lanza, y la apuntó a Menelao—. ¡Filo Escarlata! —lanzó su ataque Diomedes, y la lanza liberó un corte perfecto que brillaba de un rojo intenso, y Menelao se preocupó, giró su lanza, y esta se cristalizó.

—¡Muro de Hielo! —gritó Menelao, y el hielo resistió el ataque sin rasguño alguno, pero el corte, dividido en dos, se clavó a ambos lados de la entrada al coliseo, formando cortes profundos en la piedra—. Ese corte… fue igual de fuerte que el de mi hermano… de no haber usado el Muro de Hielo me hubiera rebanado —se preocupó Menelao, y entonces escuchó el sonido de metal contra loza de barro, Diomedes acababa de caer en su rodilla derecha—. Eres impresionante, pero mi hermano te supera fácilmente. Lograste lanzar un corte idéntico al suyo, pero agotaste todo tu cosmos —sentenció Menelao.

—No todo, solo una gran parte… —sonrió Diomedes—. Creo que soy muy orgulloso, quería demostrarle a Odiseo que no soy tan débil como él cree —y Diomedes preparó su aguja—. Todos los Caballeros Dorados tienen un estilo de batalla. Generación tras generación quienes portan las armaduras doradas crean sus propias técnicas, y la armadura las aprende, y las enseña a sus portadores. La favorita de los Escorpio sin embargo, es y siempre será la Aguja Escarlata. Nos creen débiles porque simplemente lanzamos jabalinas en miniatura, no entienden el verdadero poder. La Aguja Escarlata, concentra toda la energía de una explosión de cosmos, en un diminuto punto. Permíteme demostrártelo. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Diomedes, y de un movimiento rápido, golpeó la pierna de Menelao, haciéndolo caer en su rodilla, y forzándolo a gritar de dolor—. La Aguja Escarlata, arderá como la picadura de un verdadero escorpión, envenenará incluso el cuerpo —y Menelao intentó reponerse, pero su cuerpo ardía con fiebre—. Los seres humanos tienen 5 sentidos comunes. Vista, Olfato, Oído, Gusto, Tacto. Cada aguja que clavo, destruye parte de esos sentidos —y Diomedes volvió a lanzarse, y clavó otras 5 agujas de un movimiento, y Menelao se estremeció de dolor—. Se requieren de tres agujas para destrozar por completo un sentido. Con seis agujas, ya has perdido la vista, y el olfato. La vista es muy obvia, el olfato, te impedirá respirar con normalidad —sentenció Diomedes.

—Tal parece… —suspiró Menelao, con sangre cayéndole de la nariz—. Que te hemos subestimado demasiado, Diomedes —pero Menelao se negaba a rendirse, y en su lugar, elevaba su cosmos con las manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza, y con un tremendo cosmos bajando la temperatura del coliseo—. Pero no estoy derrotado, olvidas, que los caballeros tenemos un sexto sentido, el cosmos. Y pese a que mis sentidos fueron destrozados, el cosmos, me permite respirar y ver a un nivel diferente. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Menelao, y Diomedes intentó evadir, pero nuevamente, fue alcanzado, lanzado a la pared, y su armadura quedó congelada a la mitad—. No me derrotarás tan sencillamente. Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no estás a mi nivel ni al de mi hermano —sentenció.

—Me encantaría poner a prueba esa teoría pero… lanzar ese corte me debilitó demasiado… Odiseo… el cosmos es infinito, lo que realmente es finito es el cuerpo humano… —explicó Diomedes, poniéndose de pie, mientras cristales de hielo caían y le cuarteaban la armadura—. Solo hay una fuerza capaz de destruir el cosmos, el sexto sentido, y esa es Antares, la estrella roja que incluso los dioses temen, una estrella que se dice es capaz de herir a los dioses, principalmente a Ares, el dios de la guerra. Antares es la única fuerza capaz de destruir el cosmos, pero para liberar ese poder, las otras 14 agujas deben primero asestar antes de que Antares tenga la fuerza suficiente —y Diomedes preparó su aguja—. Tal parece… Menelao… que si quiero vivir, tendré que matarte, al destrozar tu cosmos… es una verdadera molestia, nadie ha muerto en estas contiendas, y yo solo puedo perder una sola batalla, y la única forma de vencerte es destruyendo tu cosmos, y si destruyo tu cosmos morirás y Agamenón seguro querrá mi cabeza. Todo es siempre muy complicado para los Escorpio, incluso si gano y sobrevivo milagrosamente a Agamenón de Capricornio, el Caballero Dorado más poderoso, no seré feliz. Porque al ganar a Helena viviré y seguiré protegiendo a Athena… pero… tendría que matar a una persona muy importante en mi vida… esto es frustrante… si hubiera una alternativa, cualquier alternativa… la tomaría pero como Escorpio no puedo decir que no a un reto. Solo puedo tener la esperanza de que te rindas pero… eso no va a pasar, e incluso si lo haces… Egialea tendría que… —y Diomedes lloró, mientras apuntaba su aguja en dirección a Menelao—. Todo se resume al final… a Shana o Egialea… pero, tristemente, soy un Caballero Dorado —y Diomedes incineró su cosmos, impresionando a todos, Menelao sin embargo, se negó a rendirse y volvió a colocar sus manos en la forma del cántaro. Los cosmos de ambos hacían temblar la tierra, y los presentes pensaban que los dioses estaban furiosos.

—¡Alto! —escucharon ambos un grito a momento de que pretendían lanzar sus ataques, y Egialea del Cisne saltó a la arena, corrió hasta Diomedes, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Diomedes tonto! —gritó Egialea, y los cosmos de Diomedes y Menelao se apagaron en esos momentos—. ¡Tonto! ¡Imbécil! ¡Mujeriego! ¡Arrogante! ¡Egoísta! ¡Luchar con esta intensidad por Helena cuando ya tienes una prometida! —gritó, y por los contornos de la máscara, brotaban las lágrimas de Egialea, sobresaltando a Diomedes, y preocupando a Menelao que era su maestro—. Eres un insensible sin corazón… yo soy tu prometida… —lloró.

—Sé que eres mi prometida, Egialea… pero… no puedo renunciar a un reto… —continuó Diomedes, y abrazó a Egialea—. Tonta, he pensado en ti todo el tiempo… pero hay cosas que por más que piense no puedo solucionar… no de la forma más adecuada pero… la verdad planeaba seguir combatiendo y negar la mano de Helena al final… aunque… Tindáreo querría cortarme la cabeza… y si me escapaba, Argos y Esparta irían a la guerra… me lleva Hades, esto es más complicado que jugar con Shana al ajedrez —sentenció Diomedes, y Shana se sorprendió y comenzó a reunir las piezas de la situación de Diomedes—. Anda… ve a las gradas, tengo que seguir con el combate y acabas de cortarme la inspiración del momento… rayos, había olvidado que Menelao es tu maestro… si lo mato estarás triste… esto es muy complicado —se frustró Diomedes.

—¡Alto! —gritó Shana, y comenzó a correr, Odiseo la persiguió, pero la niña era muy rápida, incluso se había escapado por entre los guardias que pretendían evitarle la entrada a la arena, y cuando estos intentaron ir por Shana con espadas en mano, Odiseo los derribó, permitiendo a Shana llegar ante el palco de Tindáreo y Helena—. Rey Tindáreo. Diomedes debe ser descalificado —y todo el coliseo se impresionó, y Tindáreo se rascó la barbilla—. No puede competir por la mano de Helena porque ya está comprometido. Por ello debe ser descalificado. Es injusto, Deméter, la diosa de los matrimonios, enfurecerá si Diomedes logra hacerse con la mano de Helena pues estaría faltando a sus responsabilidades de caballero. Ha visto el rostro de Egialea y no la asesinó, decidió amarla. Así que podemos sumar la ira de Athena si Diomedes continúa con sus acciones —sentenció Shana.

—¿De qué lado estás? ¡Me estás haciendo ver como un mujeriego sin corazón! —gritó Diomedes, y Shana lo miró y con su dedo sobre sus labios le pidió callarse—. Además, ¿de qué me sirve que me descalifiquen? Un momento… si me… descalifican… entonces técnicamente no estoy perdiendo… ni tengo que matar a Menelao… ni tengo que negar a Helena e ir a la guerra contra Esparta… —y Shana asintió, y Tindáreo se puso de pie.

—Diomedes de Escorpio, estás convirtiendo mi torneo en un circo —reprendió Tindáreo, y Diomedes se preocupó—. Pero dejando eso a un lado, y por no enfurecer ni a Deméter ni a Athena, oficialmente estás descalificado de la contienda por la mano de Athena —continuó Tindáreo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Diomedes comprendió que el rey de Esparta lo castigaba únicamente por aligerarle la carga—. Ahora, lárgate. El ganador por descalificación es Menelao de Acuario —sentenció Tindáreo—. Y que quede bien en claro, que una descalificación no es una derrota, así lo dicta Tindáreo, rey de Esparta —y todos aplaudieron la decisión, y permitieron a Diomedes retirarse, pero Menelao lo detuvo en el camino al tomarlo de un brazo, silenciando a todo el coliseo.

—Solo por curiosidad… —mencionó Menelao, y Diomedes lo observó—. Si el combate se hubiera prolongado… —y Menelao respiró pesadamente, y tembló de dolor—. ¿En verdad crees que habrías vencido? ¿Tú… te crees capaz de derrotarme? —preguntó, y Diomedes preparó su aguja, y la clavó en el pecho de Menelao, horrorizando a todos, pero de pronto, Menelao escupió veneno, sus ojos recuperaron su brillo, y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—Hay una niña a la que jamás defraudaría —sonrió Diomedes, acariciando la cabellera de Shana—. Así que, definitivamente hubiera encontrado la forma, Menelao. Interpreta mis palabras de la forma en que tú quieras. Nadie puede saber el qué hubiera pasado, yo solo sé, que por Athena haría lo que fuera necesario, y rompería cualquier imposible… —sentenció Diomedes, jaloneando a Shana cerca de sí, y abrazándola con su mano antes de retirarse.

—¿Por Athena? —preguntó Menelao, y miró a Shana fijamente, que se sintió observada y se escondió tras la capa de Diomedes. Menelao simplemente sonrió, y suspiró en señal de derrota—. Ya veo… así que… por eso le molestó el que dijeran que Helena… —y Menelao no dijo más, y comenzó a retirarse—. Lo he decidido, Diomedes. Ganaré este torneo, y te demostraré mi verdadera fuerza. Aunque nunca sabremos en realidad, quien pudo haber ganado —y Diomedes asintió, y se retiró hasta donde Odiseo, que le dio un tremendo golpe en su nuca.

—¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas! ¡No intentes armar el rompecabezas en medio de la batalla! —le recriminó Odiseo, y Diomedes se sobó la nuca—. ¡De todas formas! ¡Ahora te tienes que casar con Egialea! ¡Habrá problemas con tu madre la reina, pero enviaré regalos suficientes para que la riqueza adquirida por obsequios de boda la hagan reconsiderar tu destierro! ¡Daré la mitad de las riquezas de mi reino de ser necesario! —sentenció Odiseo.

—Odiseo… —se impresionó Diomedes, y comenzó a llorar—. ¡Eres un verdadero amigo! —continuó, y abrazó a Odiseo, que se molestó e intentó empujarlo lejos de sí—. Déjame abrazarte, no seas cruel —se burló Diomedes.

—¡Estás comportándote como el rarito de Patroclo! —se molestó Odiseo—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —y Shana simplemente se burló por todo lo que estaba pasando—. ¡De todas formas ya no podrás frecuentar burdeles! —anunció Odiseo, y Diomedes se horrorizó, y Egialea se molestó por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Odiseo! ¡Me salvas la vida y luego me mandas al Hades! —se quejó Diomedes, que comenzó a disculparse con Egialea—. De todas formas, a pesar de los problemas que acabas de adjudicarme… te lo compensaré… amigo mío… —sonrió Diomedes—. Digamos, que Shana no es la única que es buena con los juegos de ajedrez. ¡Me encargaré de que tú tampoco vuelvas a frecuentar burdeles! —sentenció, y el par comenzó a discutir, y Shana simplemente se burló de ambos con gentileza.

**Anatolia. Bosques de las fronteras de Troya.**

—¿Casandra? ¿Te has alimentado correctamente? —se preocupó Paris, que llegaba a la tienda de Casandra, que estaba encadenada de brazos acostada en su cama—. ¡Casandra! ¿Qué te hicieron? —se preocupó Paris.

—Fryodor me encadenó… dijo que si no podía azotarme al menos me mantendría bajo control por otros medios —y Paris se estremeció de miedo por la revelación, y al ver a Casandra descalza, se ruborizó un poco—. ¿Estás preocupado por mi virginidad? Nadie jamás me ha tocado de esa forma, todos piensan que si lo hacen podría darles un hijo o una hija con los mismos trastornos emocionales que sufro —y Paris se avergonzó—. De todas formas, ya sé con quién perderé mi pureza, no tienes de qué preocuparte, va a tratarme muy bien, aunque también será mi ruina. Cuando sabes todas estas cosas… no puedes evitar enloquecer, sabes… —y Casandra de pronto recibió un abrazo de parte de Paris, y la joven se impresionó—. Aunque… no lo sé todo… esta parte no la veía venir —sonrió Casandra.

—Hablaré con padre referente a Fryodor. Es injusto que te trate de esa manera —mencionó Paris, y Casandra sonrió—. Buscaré la llave —mencionó Paris, pero Casandra tomó de su túnica con los dedos de los pies, impidiendo que el príncipe de Troya pudiera escapar.

—Debajo de mi almohada —explicó Casandra, y Paris parpadeó un par de veces, colocó su mano debajo de la almohada, y encontró la llave de las cadenas de Casandra—. Fryodor la deja allí siempre que me encadena, dice que es para que me saquen a pasear. Sabe que no puedo usarla para liberarme de todas formas, la cerradura está en una posición muy incómoda. Lo he intentado antes. Una vez, Fryodor se quedó observándome intentarlo hasta que las muñecas me sangraron de tanto tratar. Me dijo que no comería hasta lograrlo… al final me encontraron famélica en el suelo de mi habitación y al borde de la muerte —explicó.

—No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte eso. No lo permitiré, yo te cuidaré —aclaró Paris, abriendo las cerraduras de Casandra y liberándola. Casandra entonces se acercó a Paris, lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo besó, mordiéndole el labio, y arrebatándole la sangre. Paris tan solo la observó, incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Yo no me tendría tanta confianza. Soy mala… estoy tan perturbada emocionalmente, que deseo la muerte de todos quienes me han irrespetado. ¿Aun así serías bueno conmigo? ¿Aun así me seguirías protegiendo? No finjo ser lunática, realmente lo estoy. Nadie puede sanar mi mente. ¿Lo entiendes? Apolo la destrozó —y Paris la miró con detenimiento, tomó un pañuelo, y le limpió su sangre de los labios, luego tomó el rostro de Casandra, y le besó la frente con gentileza—. Tonto… —terminó Casandra, y de inmediato se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Paris por el cambio de actitud de la perturbada princesa de Troya—. ¡Quiero salir a pasear! —continuó Casandra, tomando una cadena con un arillo para el cuello, colocándoselo, y entregándole la cadena a Paris—. ¡Llévame! ¡Anda! —sonrió Casandra con una dulzura que no ameritaba la situación.

—Si quieres pasear, no te llevaré a cadenas —continuó Paris, y con su llave abrió el cerrojo del arillo de cuello de Casandra, y le quitó las cadenas—. No es humano lo que te han hecho. Vamos… te llevaré de la mano… —y Casandra sonrió, y abrazó a Paris.

—Llévame como princesa —y Paris se preocupó un poco, pero suspiró, y cargó a Casandra como a una princesa, llevándola fuera de la tienda, y encontrando a Políxena frente a ambos—. ¡Olvídalo! ¡Es mío! —se quejó Casandra, y abrazó a Paris—. ¡Pandora mala, mala, mala, maaaaalaaaaa! —le sacó la lengua Casandra.

—¿A dónde la llevas? —se quejó Políxena, y Casandra le sacó la lengua nuevamente—. No pierdas el tiempo con ella, Paris. Está demente. No es humana —intentó explicarle Políxena, pero Paris lloró por la forma en que trataban a Casandra, sorprendiendo a Políxena.

—Lo que no es humano es el cómo la han tratado —sentenció Paris, abrazando a Casandra. Y la lunática, feliz por el abrazo, se lo regresó a Paris y comenzó a morderle la oreja con felicidad—. Casandra… me duele… —pero a Casandra no le importó y siguió mordiendo—. Yo voy a cuidarla. Aunque nadie quiera hacerlo. Casandra es mi querida hermana —aseguró Paris, molestando a Políxena que la miró con odio.

—¿Quién es la hermana favorita ahora? ¡Muajajajaja! —se burló Casandra—. Es todo mío. Muérete de envidia, vaca gorda. Deja de comer pastelillos o te pondrás toda redonda como un cerdo, oink, oink —y Políxena enfureció, e intentó jalarle los cabellos a Casandra, pero Paris corrió lejos de Políxena—. ¡Me siento defendida! ¡Soy tan feliz! —sonrió Casandra.

—Lo siento mucho, Políxena —se disculpó Paris—. Reprenderé a Casandra por lo que te ha dicho. Pero no permitiré que vuelvan a herirla. Lo lamento mucho —prosiguió Paris, y llevó a Casandra lejos del campamento—. ¡Casandra, eso fue muy grosero! —se quejó Paris, pero Casandra volvió a morderle la oreja—. ¡Ouch! ¡Casandra, eso no es normal! —se quejó Paris, intentando escapar de las mordidas de Casandra.

—Ser normal es aburrido. Paris sabes delicioso, tal vez deba comerte —bromeó Casandra, que le mordió un cachete a Paris, que poco a poco se arrepentía de su empatía a Casandra, quien por su locura simplemente no podía comportarse—. Eres delicioso —y Casandra le mordió el hombro, lastimando a Paris, que lo resistió y continuó cargando a Casandra lejos del campamento.

—¿No deberíamos enviar una escolta? —se quejó Trolio, que llegaba junto a Heleno a donde Políxena miraba con odio a Casandra partir—. Paris es un debilucho, seguramente Casandra lo matará —se burló Trolio.

—Estarán bien, y Políxena. No te molestes con Casandra —habló Heleno, y Políxena se sorprendió—. Casandra te admira también porque crees en sus profecías. Ella no haría nada para herirte. Puedes tomar sus insultos como una forma de pedirte distancia y paciencia. Aunque al menos eso es lo que yo creo, la verdad, sea mi melliza o no, Casandra es todo un misterio. Pero en efecto, no es mala, eso puedo asegurártelo —y Políxena sonrió.

—Entiendo —mencionó—. Esperaré el momento en que Casandra me entregue a Paris, para poder moldearlo en el gobernante que debe ser. Hades… —susurró, y Heleno asintió, Trolio por su parte no lo comprendió, y Héctor, que nunca socializaba con sus hermanos, los observó desde lejos, y observó a Paris, retirándose con Casandra en sus brazos.

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—La mayor parte de los participantes del torneo por la mano de Helena se retiraron tras tu combate con Menelao —explicó Odiseo, mientras sacaba trozos de hielo de la piel de Diomedes, que estaba sumamente herido. Shana lo observaba todo con miedo mientras lavaba la capa de Diomedes—. Mira tu armadura, está toda agrietada. La de Menelao no está mejor, fueron imprudentes los dos. Calcas va a estar muy enojado —sentenció Odiseo.

—Es un muviano, las reparará —explicó Diomedes, y entonces sintió una punzada de dolor mientras Odiseo le arrancaba otro trozo de hielo—. De todas formas, ¿qué clase de monstruo es Menelao? Su hielo no se derrite, siento como si me estuvieras sacando puntas de lanza del cuerpo —y Odiseo asintió, y en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Diomedes se abrió, y Egialea entró con varios ungüentos y trapos cortados.

—El maestro Menelao… a pesar de sus heridas, continuará con los combates… —mencionó Egialea, y Diomedes asintió—. La verdad es que estaba en muy mal estado, pero gracias al ungüento que me dieron para cuidar de sus heridas, se ha levantado como si no le molestaran, está muy agradecido —informó.

—Ese Menelao es sorprendente —agregó Diomedes, y Odiseo le arrancó otro trozo de hielo, causándole a Diomedes algo de dolor, que tuvo que soportar a la fuerza—. De todas formas, necesito terminar con esto lo antes posible. Aún tengo mucho que hacer —y Odiseo lo observó con curiosidad, sabiendo que tramaba algo—. Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo confía en mí. Shana, ¿ya está lista mi capa? —preguntó Diomedes.

—¡Lista y limpia! —sonrió Shana, cargando la capa de Diomedes—. Pero tenga cuidado, señor Diomedes. Limpiar la sangre de su capa no es para nada sencillo —prosiguió, y le tendió la capa, pero Diomedes la miró fijamente, y Shana se avergonzó un poco—. En vergonzoso… llamarlo de otra forma… espere por favor a que me acostumbre… —aseguró Shana, y Diomedes simplemente sonrió, y sintió una sensación helada recorrerle la espina.

—¡Uweh! ¡No hagas eso, Egialea! —se quejó Diomedes, y notó a pesar de la máscara que Egialea miraba a Shana, quien se ocultó detrás de Diomedes—. ¿Estás celosa de Shana? No tienes de qué preocuparte. Después de todo, Shana es mi hija —y tanto Odiseo como Egialea, se sobresaltaron por la revelación—. Cuando estábamos en la audiencia con Tindáreo, me di cuenta de que Odiseo es muy tonto para inventar mentiras, ¿niñero personal? Soy un príncipe de Argos. ¿Por qué estaría de niñero de Shana? —y Diomedes entonces cargó a Shana, y la sentó en su pierna—. Así que, ya que nos llevamos muy bien, decidí adoptarla. Llené su registro mientras Odiseo tenía su último combate. Oficialmente es mi hija ahora —sonrió Diomedes.

—¡Siempre estás tomando esas decisiones sin el consentimiento de los demás! —gritó Odiseo, molesto por las tonterías de Diomedes—. ¿Pensaste siquiera en la opinión de Shana al respecto? ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando sepan que el príncipe de Argos adoptó a una niña? ¡Sin mencionar que no pensaste en la opinión de cierto conjurador de relámpagos! —mencionó Odiseo.

—Creo… que nuevamente no pensé las cosas bien… —se preocupó Diomedes—. Pero sigo vivo, ¿no es así? —mencionó y abrazó a Shana—. Además, no tomé la decisión a la ligera. Se lo pedí a Shana y ella aceptó. Además de que de este modo nos saltaremos muchas explicaciones innecesarias. Shana de todas formas, no tiene familia en Gea —y Odiseo lo comprendió, y notó la gentil sonrisa de Shana—. Además, no es la última decisión imprudente y sin consentimiento que tomaré —se colocó su armadura Diomedes, y se amarró la capa. La puerta de su habitación entonces fue golpeada gentilmente—. Pasa —mencionó Diomedes.

—Príncipe de Argos, el rey Tindáreo lo atenderá ahora —mencionó un criado, y Diomedes asintió, se puso de pie, y le ofreció su mano a Shana, que la tomó sin dudarlo—. Sígame por favor —anunció el criado.

—Diomedes… ¿ahora qué idiotez estás planeando? —preguntó Odiseo, y Egialea comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Acaso Tindáreo pedirá retribución por convertir su torneo en un circo? ¿Realmente cómo funciona tu cabeza? Todo lo que haces presiento que me meterá en más y más problemas —sentenció Odiseo.

—Ten un poco más de confianza en mí —se quejó Diomedes—. Aunque puede que sí te vaya a complicar un poco más la existencia… supongo que estás en todo tu derecho de juzgarme… ¿no lo crees, princesa de Argos? —sonrió Diomedes, y Shana se ruborizó—. Anda, dilo —sonrió con malicia, y Shana asintió.

—No me avergüences tanto… Diomedes… —y Diomedes la miró fijamente, y Shana se ruborizó—. Pa-padre… —sonrió, y Diomedes sonrió también—. Es algo vergonzoso pero… por favor cuida de mí —y Diomedes asintió.

—Por cierto, tú eres la madre —apuntó Diomedes a Egialea, que se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de quejarse, cuando Diomedes escapó corriendo mientras se burlaba de la vergüenza de la Caballero del Cisne.

**Anatolia. Bosques de las fronteras de Troya.**

—Casandra… está oscureciendo —se quejó Paris, que subía cansado por una empinada montaña. Casandra por su parte, caminaba sin complicaciones, después de todo Paris la había cargado la mayor parte del trayecto, por lo que Casandra estaba fresca y descansada—. ¿Qué tanto más pretendes caminar? Si continuamos y no regresamos a tiempo para la cena, nuestro padre enviará a sus soldados a buscarnos y no creo poder protegerte de ser azotada si eso pasa —mencionó Paris con preocupación.

—Me azotarán cuando no te des cuenta de todas formas. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Permitirme dormir entre tú y Enone? —y Paris lo pensó—. No puedes mantenerme vigilada en todo momento. En el momento en que te separes de mí, Fryodor volverá a azotarme —y Paris estaba decidido a evitarle a Casandra esa pena—. ¡Aquí está! ¡La puerta del Olimpo! —sonrió Casandra, y Paris encontró unas ruinas de un oráculo frente a él, y en las cuales Casandra comenzó a correr y a bailar alegremente—. ¡Pasaremos aquí la noche! ¡Ahora consígueme algo de cenar! ¡Me apetece oso! —sonrió Casandra.

—¿Cómo voy a cazar un oso? —se preocupó Paris—. No, más importante, ¿a qué te refieres con pasar la noche aquí? Padre estará furioso. Debemos regresar —pero Casandra se cruzó de brazos, se sentó en el suelo, y se negó a ponerse de pie—. Casandra. ¿Por qué haces esto? —se sentó Paris junto a ella.

—Porque voy a darte una recompensa por confiar en mí —sonrió Casandra—. Todos siempre piensan que estoy loca, y en verdad lo estoy, pero solo tú me tratas como a una humana, para todos los demás soy un animal que solo entiende a latigazos y se debe adiestrar como a una bestia. Incluso tú sabes que estoy loca, pero me cuidas. Así que, yo también voy a cuidarte. Te llevaré con los dioses a que recibas un regalo de ellos —sonrió Casandra.

—Espera… Casandra… perdóname que te lo diga pero incluso tú no deberías decir esas cosas… —se preocupó Paris. La niña simplemente lo ignoró y se acurrucó en la hierba. Paris por otra parte, suspiró en señal de derrota, sacó su espada, y salió a cazar.

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—Yo, Odiseo de Altar, príncipe de Ítaca, solemnemente renuncio a mi derecho de competir por la mano de Helena de Esparta —reverenció Odiseo frente a Idomeneo de Crisaor, el rey de Creta, que fue declarado victorioso por la renuncia de Odiseo.

—Tu rendición es aceptada, Odiseo, príncipe de Ítaca —mencionó Tindáreo. El rey de Esparta ya había tenido que aceptar varias rendiciones. Odiseo por su parte, hizo una reverencia ante Tindáreo y Helena, pero se percató de que Penélope, la prima de Helena, no se encontraba en el palco acompañando a Helena como era ya una costumbre, lo que alegró a Odiseo, que al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que Penélope no lo había visto rendirse—. Solo quedan dos participantes del torneo. Idomeneo de Crisaor, rey de Creta, y Menelao de Acuario, príncipe de Micenas —anunció Tindáreo—. Si no hay inconveniente entre los participantes, y puesto a que Idomeneo no combatió contra Odiseo, ¿podemos proseguir con los combates? —preguntó Tindáreo.

—Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente —respondió Idomeneo de Crisaor, preparando su lanza—. Aunque mi oponente está más muerto que vivo tras su sorprendente batalla contra Diomedes de Escorpio. No me importaría esperar a que sus heridas sanasen —agregó el Cretense con humildad, pero Menelao entró en la arena.

—No necesito de la simpatía de un Cretense —mencionó Menelao fríamente, que se mostraba ante Idomeneo con orgullo—. La mano de Helena de Esparta será solamente mía. Mi combate más mortífero fue contra Diomedes, y aún me siento sobrepasado. No me lo perdonaría si dejo que la mano de Helena me sea arrebatada, combatiré y venceré —terminó su discurso Menelao, y materializó la lanza en sus manos—. Anda, Cretense. Veamos cual de nuestros dioses nos sonríe. Athena o Poseidón —sentenció Menelao.

—Entonces todo se reduce a los representantes de 2 dioses distintos —respondió Idomeneo—. Poseidón y Athena han sido más aliados que enemigos a lo largo de la historia, pero siempre ha existido esa rivalidad latente desde que hace 8,000 años Atenas fue ganada en guerra por Athena cuando los dioses compitieron por ser los gobernantes de esa ciudad. En Atenas incluso se reverencia a Poseidón. Pero si bien nuestros dioses son aliados, hoy sus guerreros portadores de lanzas se embestirán el uno al otro. Buena suerte, Menelao —sonrió Idomeneo.

—No me des falsa estima, Idomeneo —agregó Menelao, preparando su lanza—. No existe la suerte. Solo existe la fuerza del cosmos que me respalda. Yo peleo mis batallas, no me oculto detrás de mis hombres como los Cretenses. Indudablemente tengo la victoria asegurada —sonrió Menelao, y se lanzó contra Idomeneo, y ambas lanzas chocaron.

—La soberbia te sobra, al igual que a todos los hombres de Micenas —respondió Idomeneo, y ambos empujaron sus lanzas y se separaron—. Me parece perfecto, príncipe de Micenas. Combatamos sin preocuparnos por las cordialidades de nuestros reinos. Bríndame un combate superior al que le ofreciste a Diomedes —y el choque de lanzas se repitió.

—El ganador de esta batalla decidirá al esposo de Helena de Troya —mencionó Odiseo, y Egialea, a su lado, asintió—. Pude haberlo intentado, pero indudablemente, no estoy al nivel ni de Idomeneo ni de Menelao. No me quedaba más que retirarme —comentó Odiseo.

—Eres un mentiroso —habló Diomedes, que llegaba al palco, sorprendiendo a Odiseo y a Egialea—. Incluso si era Menelao tu oponente, podrías haberlo enfrentado. Odiseo, aun no entiendo por qué no te dieron una armadura dorada, no hay nadie que la merezca más que tú —prosiguió Diomedes.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste la mayor parte de los combates. Menelao ha derrotado incluso al resto de los dorados, tú fuiste el que más problemas le dio —continuó Odiseo, y Diomedes se sintió agradecido—. ¿Dónde está Shana? —preguntó Odiseo.

—Poniéndose prendas nuevas para la ocasión. Mi hija tenía que estar bien presentable —y Odiseo y Egialea lo miraron confundidos—. Vengan, necesito que me ayuden con algo —pero Odiseo deseaba ver el final del combate—. ¡Solo vengan! No hay forma de que Menelao pierda contra un Cretense. Su orgullo no lo perdonaría jamás —y tanto Odiseo como Egialea intercambiaron miradas, y siguieron a Diomedes—. Prepárate para darme las gracias, Odiseo. Estás por llevarte una grata sorpresa —continuó.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde nos llevas? —pero Diomedes no habló más, y continuó caminando—. No me gusta esto para nada —Diomedes sin embargo, lo siguió ignorando, hasta salir del coliseo y rumbo a la playa, justo a tiempo para que en todo el coliseo resonara una tremenda explosión de cosmos, y comenzara a nevar por los alrededores—. ¡Menelao ganó! ¡Sentí su cosmos estallar y el de Idomeneo apagarse! ¡Menelao es sorprendente! —terminó Odiseo.

—Ese presumido solo está molesto porque no logró derrotarme —agregó Diomedes—. En todo caso, yo estoy igualmente molesto. Cuando encuentro a un rival poderoso, no puedo evitar querer llevar la batalla hasta el final. Espero lo comprendas, Egialea. Porque es una pena con la que tendrás que vivir —prosiguió Diomedes, y apuntó a la playa, dónde Shana esperaba, impaciente, con una túnica blanca nueva que le descubría un poco la espalda, y con la corona de laureles que Diomedes le había comprado. Junto a ella estaba un sacerdote del templo de Athena en Esparta, vistiendo una túnica morada, el color que representaba a los dioses—. ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos! —habló Diomedes, quitándose las protecciones de los pies hasta quedarse descalzo—. Ya no necesitarás esto, prima mía —prosiguió Diomedes, quitándole la máscara a Egialea, que se avergonzó y se cubrió el rostro—. Ya no importa si Odiseo te ve. De todas formas, hoy te casarás conmigo —sonrió Diomedes.

—¿Casarnos? ¿Ahora? —se sobresaltó Egialea—. Pero aún no soy mayor de edad —explicó, y vio un saco de monedas de oro a los pies del sacerdote, y comprendió que Diomedes había comprado al sacerdote—. ¡Diomedes! —reprendió Egialea.

—¡Eso no importa, quítate las protecciones de los pies! —apuntó Diomedes, y Egialea se ruborizó, asintió, y comenzó a quitárselas—. Tú también, Odiseo —habló Diomedes, y Odiseo alzó una ceja en señal de duda—. No seas así, y yo que me esforcé suplicándole a Tindáreo que te retribuyera tu esfuerzo de salvarle el pellejo tras la mentira de que Helena era Athena. Seguramente no pensabas que hicimos este viaje solo para regresar con las manos vacías. Te dije que te conseguiría una mujer, y cumplí —apuntó Diomedes a espaldas de Odiseo.

—¡Diomedes! ¡Otra vez tomando decisiones sin el consentimiento de los demás! —reprendió Odiseo, y Diomedes se burló—. No me importa quien sea, no me involucrarás en otra de tus locuras —más al darse la media vuelta, Odiseo se sobresaltó—. ¿Penélope? —se sorprendió Odiseo al ver a la belleza de cabellera castaña, de apenas 14 años de edad, vestida en una túnica blanca y con su cabellera adornada en una trenza frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —se ruborizó Odiseo, y Diomedes se burló—. ¡Diomedes! —reprendió Odiseo.

—El… príncipe de Argos… —comenzó Penélope—. Suplicó a mi padre un pago por ayudarle tanto… el príncipe específicamente pidió mi mano para mi señor Odiseo —y Odiseo se horrorizó, y miró a Diomedes con desprecio—. Si usted no lo quiere así… lo comprendo… pero permítame decirle que… acepté sin dudarlo un solo momento… señor Odiseo… —y Odiseo sintió su corazón paralizarse, y Diomedes simplemente se burló.

—¿Lo ves, lo ves? ¿Soy el mejor o no soy el mejor? Tindáreo estaba muy feliz. Incluso le dije que se casarían hoy mismo. Tindáreo se disculpó, dijo que estaría muy ocupado pero que aceptaba. No te preocupes por los regalos al rey de Esparta, mencionó que no eran necesarios. De todas formas le mandaré algo —terminó Diomedes.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gritó Odiseo, sobresaltando a todos—. Tonto… te dije que me gustaba la princesa Penélope mucho más que Helena pero, no tenías que ir tan lejos… —y Penélope entristeció, y bajó la mirada—. No… espera… no me refería a eso yo… la verdad es que quería pedírtelo personalmente… y Diomedes, a pesar de que sus acciones me hacen feliz… arruinó la oportunidad. Pero… adelantó las cosas un par de años, me hubiera tomado ese tiempo armarme de valor para así poder pedírtelo como se debe… —explicó Odiseo.

—Entonces… estoy en deuda con el príncipe Diomedes por haberlo adelantado… —sonrió Penélope, tomando de las manos de Odiseo—. Por favor, cuide de mí… señor Odiseo… le prometo siempre serle fiel —sonrió, y Odiseo se ruborizó.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Me prometes fidelidad? —mencionó Egialea, y Diomedes se sobresaltó—. Tú… eres un mujeriego… ¿en verdad estarás dispuesto a renunciar a todas las mujeres por mí, tu prima? —preguntó.

—Si lo pones así suena horriblemente cruel —mencionó Diomedes, y Egialea se molestó—. Pero por supuesto que lo haré. Somos primos, no tuvimos mucha elección por el accidente de ver tu rostro. Pero no me retractaré. Jamás volveré a verte como a una prima, y comenzaré a verte como a una mujer —y Egialea se ruborizó, y asintió—. ¡Ya que está todo arreglado! ¡Sacerdote de Athena! ¡Comience la ceremonia por favor! —jaloneó Diomedes a Egialea al agua, y Penélope se ruborizó, y miró a Odiseo.

—No tengo idea de cómo llegamos a esto… siento que nos saltamos una gran cantidad de pasos… pero… —y Odiseo comenzó a quitarse las protecciones de los pies—. Me vengaré por esto, Diomedes… después de agradecerte como se debe, querido amigo —sonrió Odiseo.

—¡Compartiremos aniversario! ¡De esa forma si se me olvida, mi querido amigo Odiseo me lo recordará! —y Egialea se molestó por el comentario, y Shana simplemente sonrió, mientras era la única testigo de la unión marital. Cada pareja se paró a una distancia cercana del sacerdote, también con los pies en el mar, y el representante de Athena comenzó con la ceremonia.

—Frente a Poseidón, y con Apolo y Artemisa de testigo, nos hemos reunido para unir a estas dos parejas en matrimonio, buscando la bendición de Démeter —comenzó el sacerdote, y Shana corrió hacia ambas parejas con unas coronas de diamante en sus manos, y le entregó un par a cada pareja—. A los que unen sus almas en ceremonia sagrada, se les entregan coronas de diamante, que simbolizan que serán rey, y reina en el matrimonio, y compartirán sus riquezas —continuó el sacerdote, mientras Diomedes colocaba la corona en la cabeza de Egialea, y Odiseo hacía lo mismo con Penélope. Las jóvenes hicieron lo mismo después de ellos—. Beberán ambos de estas copas de vino —y Shana corrió fuera del agua, y tomó dos copas doradas, mismas que ya estaban llenas de vino, y caminó con ambas con cuidado dentro del agua, ofreciéndole una copa a cada pareja, y ambas comenzaron a beber el vino—. Este acto simboliza la abundancia que satisfaga su sed —y Shana recogió ambas copas, y corrió fuera del agua nuevamente—. Entrelacen los dedos de sus pies —mencionó el sacerdote, y ambas parejas obedecieron torpemente—. El acto de unión de los dedos simboliza su viaje, el cual enfrentarán juntos, siguiendo los mismos pasos —y ambas parejas le sonrieron a su respectivo ser querido, mientras el sacerdote terminaba con la ceremonia—. Ahora retiro sus coronas, y les ofrezco mi bendición —continuó, y Shana aplaudió alegremente—. Por el poder investido en mi por Athena, diosa de la sabiduría en la batalla, y señora de la paz en la tierra. Ante los ojos de Deméter y de Hestia, guardianas del matrimonio y del hogar, declaro a Diomedes de Escorpio, príncipe de Argos, y Egialea de Cisne, princesa de Argos, unidos en alma y en matrimonio. De igual manera declaro a Odiseo de Altar, príncipe de Ítaca, y a Penélope, princesa de Esparta, unidos en alma y en matrimonio —y las dos parejas asintieron, y se besaron sellando sus votos. Shana simplemente se alegró, agradecida de haber conocido tanto a su nuevo padre, como a quien comenzaría desde entonces a llamar tío.

**Anatolia. Bosques de las fronteras de Troya.**

—Casandra… ya es muy tarde… —habló Paris, mientras Casandra mordía una pierna de conejo y degustaba el sazón de Paris para la cocina, que se las había arreglado para capturar un conejo, hacer una fogata, y preparar la cena—. Artemisa ya ilumina los cielos. La fogata seguro que alertará a nuestro padre, que mandará guardias por nosotros pero… aun no entiendo la razón de este paseo —continuó Paris.

—¡Estoy llena! ¡Ahora dormiré! —se acurrucó Casandra, y Paris la miró con preocupación—. Yo no soy bienvenida en el Olimpo. Así que… te esperaré aquí… buena suerte, Paris… —terminó Casandra, que se quedó profundamente dormida.

—¡Casandra! —se preocupó Paris—. Pero qué locuras dices, Casandra. Por favor despierta —pero Casandra ya había empezado a babear, se quedaba dormida con una facilidad sorprendente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con el Olimpo? ¿Casandra? —continuó Paris.

—Tú —escuchó Paris, se sobresaltó, y abrazó a Casandra intentando protegerla—. No sé qué haces aquí, pero tú terminarás con esta discusión —habló un hombre, rubio, vistiendo una túnica de sedas brillantes, una corona de laureles dorados, y que parecía flotar ligeramente en el aire—. Vendrás conmigo, mortal. El señor del cielo te ha elegido para poner fin a una discusión que gracias a la discordia se ha extendido por casi 20 años. Los dioses requieren de tu presencia —terminó el hombre, tomó de la mano de Paris, y lo jaloneó a la fogata. El asustado joven no sabía qué pensar, mientras el fuego lo rodeaba, el miedo lo inundaba, y Paris desaparecía, dejando atrás a Casandra.

—Perdóname… Paris… —lloró Casandra en su sueño—. Perdóname… pero… la antorcha debe arder en Troya… así lo quieren las pléyades… las tejedoras del destino, ya lo han planeado así… —y Casandra continuó durmiendo pacíficamente.

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—Estoy aburrida —se quejó Shana, que se encontraba sola en su habitación—. No me gusta dormir sola pero ahora que mi padre adoptivo se ha casado tendré que acostumbrarme a dormir sola. No es justo. Mi caballero favorito tiene ahora a otra favorita —lloró Shana, pero entonces vio los papeles de adopción, y el sello real de la familia de Argos, y sonrió—. Entonces soy la princesa de Argos. Por alguna razón eso me alegra más que ser una diosa —sonrió Shana, y abrazó su almohada—. Me pregunto… ¿cómo será ser una diosa? Después de todo, solamente soy una mortal que contiene el cosmos de Atenea… —y Shana se acurrucó. Intentando conciliar el sueño—. Me preguntó… ¿Qué hará la verdadera Atenea? —y con esa pregunta rondando su mente, Shana se durmió.

**Monte Olimpo. Templo de Atenea.**

—Ahora que tu contenedor se encuentra durmiendo. Es hora de que arreglemos esto de una vez por todas, Atenea —mencionó una mujer hermosa, de cabellera anaranjada y ojos color de esmeralda, y en ese momento, Paris fue lanzado por su captor a un suelo de cristal, como los que se mencionaban que existían en el Olimpo, y frente a él encontró a tres diosas hermosas, sentadas en una mesa de cristal, y con una manzana de oro en medio de la mesa de banquetes que compartían—. Debe ser horrible perder tu cuerpo original y ser obligada a la reencarnación, y solo ser una diosa Olímpica siempre que tu contenedor duerme —se burló la mujer—. ¿No es así, Atenea? —continuó burlándose la mujer, y Paris se sorprendió por escuchar ese nombre.

—No me molestes… Afrodita… —mencionó Atenea, la diosa, que en una esfera de cosmos observaba a su reencarnación—. ¿Así que tengo un padre y una madre? Shana… en verdad… los humanos son sorprendentes… dándole importancia a cosas como el amor y la familia, mientras los dioses discuten por un par de décadas por poseer una manzana dorada de sabor celestial… lo he decidido… mi cosmos, será enteramente tuyo, y te observaré decidir desde mi fría tumba en el Olimpo —lloró Atenea.

—Pobre criatura —se burló otra mujer, de cabellera roja, y acomodada en una torre de cabello escarlata—. Pequeña Atenea, bastarda de mi marido, hija de la titánide Metis. Se te permitiría salir de tu encierro perpetuo en tu Templo en el Olimpo en lugar de forzarte a observar a contenedores de tu cosmos haciendo tu voluntad, si tan solo cedieras tu puesto en el Olimpo a alguien más digno. ¿Qué tal Eris? —continuó la mujer.

—No es secreto para nadie que solo deseas tener a tus hijos legítimos como parte del Olimpo… madrastra Hera… —mencionó Atenea, enfureciendo a Hera—. Pero, a pesar de ser una diosa atrapada en mi Templo en el Olimpo, incapaz de salir, por años continuaré protegiendo a los humanos usando contenedores de mi cosmos. Shana es el contenedor que Hefestos creó para mí, una entidad pura que posee mi cosmos. Estaré encerrada, forzada a reencarnaciones que hagan mi voluntad, pero no entregaré mi templo —sentenció Atenea, y entonces miró al dios rubio y al joven que traía consigo—. ¿Hermes? ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Atenea.

—Su padre, Zeus, me pidió buscar a la persona más noble de Gea, pero esta solamente nace una vez cada 100 años —explicó Hermes, el dios de la velocidad y los mensajeros—. Este es Paris, el ser más noble de Gea, quien tiene el corazón más puro. Por años vivió como pastor sin saber su procedencia real… ni divina… —susurró Hermes, sintiendo desprecio al ver a Paris—. Él es quien pondrá fin a esta discusión. Paris, los dioses te ordenan que le entregues esta manzana dorada a la diosa que consideres la más bella. Termina con este conflicto que ha atormentado al Olimpo por 20 años, un conflicto que comenzó desde la celebración de la boda de Peleo, rey de Tesalia —y Paris se sobresaltó por la noticia.

—¿Entonces un simple humano decidirá? Zeus indudablemente está demente —mencionó Hera, acercándose al asustado de Paris, a quien Hermes le había entregado la manzana—. Este pleito de 20 años comenzó cuando un mortal muy especial contrajo matrimonio con una Oceánida de nombre Thetis —explicó Hera.

—¿Thetis? Un momento. ¿Está usted hablando de Peleo, el padre de Aquiles? —preguntó Paris sobresaltado—. Increíble. Los dioses asistieron a la boda del padre de Aquiles —susurró Paris sorprendido.

—En realidad —comenzó Atenea—. Mi padre Zeus y Poseidón el señor de los mares, deseaban ambos casarse con Thetis. Pero una profecía decía que el hijo nacido de Thetis estaba destinado a superar a su padre. Por lo que los dioses decidimos entregar a Thetis al rey Peleo —mencionó Atenea.

—Todos los dioses asistimos a la boda —continuó Afrodita—. Claro que, ya que Peleo era un humano muy especial, la boda fue celebrada en el Olimpo. Eris sin embargo, la diosa de la discordia, no fue invitada. Siempre hace un desastre a donde va —continuó Afrodita.

—Esta vez no fue excepción —mencionó Hermes, y Paris lo observó con cuidado—. Cuando Eris se enteró de que no había sido invitada, enfureció y lanzó esta manzana dorada al Templo de Atenea en el Olimpo donde se celebraba la boda, con la inscripción: 'para la más hermosa'. Desde entonces, Hera y Afrodita no han dejado el Templo de Atenea al desear esa manzana y Atenea no se ha unido de forma definitiva a su cuerpo mortal tras su cuerpo original haber sido asesinado hace 9,000 años. Si no se elige a una ganadora por el derecho a esa manzana, las diosas continuarán aquí sin prestar atención a sus responsabilidades —terminó Hermes.

—¿Cómo una manzana dorada puede causar tantos problemas? —para Paris no era más que una simple manzana, para los dioses sin embargo, era un tesoro—. Entonces… ¿solo debo elegir a la más hermosa? —y Hermes asintió.

—Elígeme, mortal —habló Hera, acercándose a Paris, e intimidándolo—. Si lo haces, te daré poder y riquezas. Te ofrezco además el ser rey de toda Asia. Serás el supremo gobernante del reino de los dioses —ofreció Hera.

—Madrastra… eso es bajo, hasta para ti —habló Atenea, que se acercó a Paris—. Y sin embargo, el hechizo en el que hemos caído me obliga a competir también. Paris, te ofrezco sabiduría, el don de la diplomacia. Vencerás a todos tus enemigos con astucia y justicia, solo debes elegirme y terminar con esta discusión absurda para poder unirme enteramente a mi recipiente mortal. La manzana… no es una manzana común… es discordia… e incluso los dioses sucumben ante la discordia… elígeme y termina con esto —terminó Atenea.

—Riquezas, sabiduría, no son nada sin el amor —sonrió Afrodita—. Yo te ofrezco el amor verdadero, de la mujer más bella, por la cual harías todo —sentenció Afrodita, y Paris se estremeció—. Te uniré nuevamente a tu ser amado más preciado —sentenció.

—Lo… lo lamento… señorita Afrodita pero… yo ya amo a una mujer y su nombre es Enone —terminó Paris, y Afrodita sonrió—. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me ofrecen pero. No puedo aceptarlo —sonrió él.

—No estoy hablando contigo, mortal… estoy hablando con el rey del Inframundo —susurró Afrodita, y a través de los ojos de Afrodita, Hades, que se apoderó del cuerpo de Paris, despertó momentáneamente—. Hades… cuando fuiste derrotado y sellaste tu cuerpo en la primera guerra contra Athena, perdiste a tu amada, Perséfone, que escapó del inframundo para vivir múltiples vidas al posesionar varios cuerpos de mortales, escapando de ti —susurró Afrodita, y los dioses no fueron capaces de escucharla—. Perséfone, tu amada, salta de cuerpo en cuerpo, buscando hermosas mujeres, disfrutando sus romances. En esta era, se ha apoderado del cuerpo más hermoso de todos, el cuerpo de Helena de Esparta —y Hades miró a la doncella reflejada en los ojos de Afrodita, y dentro de ella encontró a su esposa, de cabellera rosada, y feliz por vivir otro romance al ver a su nuevo marido, Menelao de Acuario—. Ella es feliz, pero te ha sido infiel, yo puedo regresártela, solo debes darme la manzana —terminó Afrodita.

—Es tuya —habló Paris sombríamente, sorprendiendo incluso a Hermes—. Perséfone… ¿cómo te has atrevido? Regresarás a mí incluso si es por la fuerza. La manzana de la discordia es tuya, Afrodita —terminó Hades, y de pronto volvió a la normalidad—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —se sobresaltó Paris, y miró a Afrodita con la manzana en su mano—. ¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Paris.

—Cumpliré mi promesa —aseguró Afrodita—. Helena de Esparta será tuya, Paris —y Afrodita elevó su cosmos, y empujó a Paris a través de un portal—. Aunque, la verdad… mencionó Afrodita, besando su nueva manzana—. Fue Hades quien eligió —y Afrodita se rio con fuerza.

**Anatolia. Bosques de las fronteras de Troya.**

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —despertó Paris, sumamente asustado, y con su rostro cubierto en sudor. Paris entonces observó una mano frente a su rostro, y encontró a Héctor frente a él—. ¿Héctor? Tuve un sueño… —se sobresaltó Paris.

—Por tu bien te recomiendo no contárselo a Heleno —agregó Héctor, levantando a Paris—. Estaba preocupado. ¿Qué pensabas? Los dioses enfurecerían si te vieran aquí. Hay leyendas que dicen que hay una puerta al Olimpo en estas montañas —sentenció Héctor, agachándose, y levantando a Casandra—. Vamos… es tarde, príncipe de Troya. Recuerda que el futuro de Troya depende mucho del cómo te comportes. Todos los hijos de Priamo gobernamos juntos, no lo olvides. Puedes ser una antorcha que brille con esperanza… o un destructor… todo depende de cómo lideres a tu pueblo —y Héctor se retiró, cargando a Casandra, y Paris lloró, como si una parte de su corazón hubiera muerto.

**Hélade. Tesalia. 12 de Diciembre de 1,197 A. C.**

—Tesalia… el reino de tu padre —habló Patroclo, que admiraba los bastos bosques nevados. Tras tres meses de viaje, por fin llegaban a la tierra de los Mirmidones—. Es más frio de lo que pensé —continuó Patroclo.

—Es invierno, Patroclo, y está por acabar el año —mencionó Aquiles, bajando del barco con la armadura de Libra atada a la espalda, y aparentemente de un terrible humor—. Estoy harto de viajar en barco. Por tres meses no he visto más que agua, agua y más agua, y ahora veo montes, montes y más montes —apuntó Aquiles con desprecio—. ¿Cómo se supone que sepamos cual es el monte Pelión? —enfureció Aquiles.

—Con esa actitud, jamás lo sabrás —habló un hombre, vistiendo pieles de lobo alrededor del cuerpo. Pero debajo de las pieles, Aquiles notó una armadura de plata—. Bienvenidos a las tierras de los grandes héroes. Aquí aprenderás de humildad, Aquiles, o moriré intentando enseñártela —prosiguió el hombre.

—¿Es un reto? —se burló Aquiles, colocó su armadura en el suelo, y tiró de la cadena de la caja dorada, que estalló, y vistió a Aquiles de dorado, sorprendiendo a todos en los muelles, mientras Aquiles preparaba escudo y espada—. No me apetece ser sermoneado después de tres largos meses de viaje —sonrió Aquiles, y se lanzó en contra del hombre, que se quitó las pieles, envolvió a Aquiles con estas de un movimiento, y pateó con fuerza, azotando a Aquiles a un árbol—. ¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Aquiles.

—Eres un bruto… igual al héroe por el cual se creó la armadura que hoy visto —habló el hombre, que sin las pieles, se mostró ante Aquiles y Patroclo como un hombre de al menos 25 años, de tez ligeramente morena, cabellera azul, y mirada desafiante— Mi nombre… es Fénix —mencionó el guerrero—. Soy el caballero de Plata de Heracles. Y de ahora en adelante, me llamarás maestro —sentenció Fénix, cuyo cosmos ardía como flamas del mismo infierno—. Que comience el entrenamiento, te enseñaré a puñetazos de ser necesario, lo que Heracles no aprendió con Quirón de Centauro. No fallaremos está vez, te convertiremos en un verdadero héroe.


	4. Maestros de la Guerra

**7 reviews en el primer capítulo, 8 reviews en el segundo, 9 en el tercero. ¿Significa que puedo esperar 10 en este? Sería un sueño hecho realidad, mi record es de 12 reviews en un capítulo, creo. En fin, muchos reviews significan que me pongo a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo, y aquí está, jajaja. Antes de contestar a los reviews sin embargo, primero que nada, la razón por la que puedo actualizar "Guerras de Troya" más rápido que "Academia Sanctuary" es porque la primera se basa en la Odisea y la Iliada. En otras palabras, los personajes ya existen, las situaciones ya existen, yo únicamente conecto todo con Saint Seiya, y le doy mi estilo particular. Es como cuando mi hermano se enojó conmigo cuando le dije el final de Romeo y Julieta: "Los dos se mueren al final", y él se enojó conmigo. Todos saben lo que va a pasar al final, el cómo llegamos a esa parte es lo bello, digo, es como si quisiéramos que el Titanic no se hubiera, jajajajaja. En el caso de "Academia Sanctuary" no es así, esa es una historia original mía, y en estos momentos estoy ciclado, no se me ocurren nuevas ideas, lo lamento, sé que estoy retrasado pero prometo esforzarme por continuarla T_T. Bueno, la segunda cosa que les quería decir, es que estos últimos capítulos se han tratado más de Diomedes que de Aquiles o Odiseo, pero eso tiene una razón de ser. Diomedes tiene mucho mito anterior a la Ilíada y la Odisea. En la Iliada, el protagonista es Aquiles, en la Odisea… bueno, ustedes entienden, pero ni Iliada ni Odisea han comenzado aún, así que en la recopilación de mitos, el mito fuerte antes de Iliada o Odisea es: "Los 7 contra Tebas", donde Diomedes es protagonista. Así que, lo lamento mucho pero, hasta el "Rapto de Helena", el protagonista al parecer seguirá siendo Diomedes, espero no les moleste. En fin, habiendo hecho este par de explicaciones, hora de contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja, no te preocupes, al menos sabes quién es Menelao y quien es Agamenón, muchos piensan que los inventé, jajajajaja. Diomedes, como ya comenté, seguirá en problemas, y esto hará interesante su participación en la Guerra de Troya, donde ya tiene una cita planeada, jajajajaja. Diomedes es algo despistado y despreocupado, pero esa personalidad se la puse a propósito para distinguirlo de Milo, y no asemejarlo tanto a Kardia, en otras palabras, es un Escorpio diferente y pretendo que lo vean así, es como Yato, jajaja. Esa parte del mito no la recuerdas porque yo la inventé para tener una excusa "comprensible" para casar a Diomedes con su prima, en esos tiempos a la gente no le importaba mucho. Lo de Penélope básicamente pasó así, Penélope fue el regalo del rey Tirándeo a Odiseo por ayudarlo, yo le di un tono ligeramente más romántico… muy ligeramente… Casandra no se hace, realmente está loca, y Afrodita será una villana recurrente. Fénix, el hombre que preguntas, es otro discípulo de Quirón y amigo de la infancia de Aquiles, además de que participó en la Guerra de Troya, pero si tu verdadera duda es la que creo, la respuesta es sí, Fénix es la ante-encarnación de Ikki. En cuanto a las constelaciones, aquí te las dejo: 12 de Oro, 18 de Plata, 18 de Bronce. Argos, la armadura que sale en este capítulo, de dividió en varias de las que faltan porque era una constelación muy grande. Pero en esta historia actualmente hay 48.**

**dafguerrero: La historia de "amor" de Diomedes es más complicada de lo que crees, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, así que no diré más, pero en este capítulo te irás dando una idea de lo que ha de pasar. De Odiseo, no puedo decirte mucho, así lo escribieron en el mito, así que cumplí de la forma más leal al mito posible. Troya es un pueblo rudo, veremos un poco de eso en este capítulo, el trato a Casandra en ese tiempo era aceptable. Yo también siento pena por Paris, me recuerda a Shun pero menos gay, jajaja, y a Afrodita la odiarás, de eso no hay duda. Helena no es mala, pero de ella hablaremos después. Ok, una aclaración de los Escorpio: los Escorpio son mujeriegos hasta encontrar a la mujer adecuada, cuando la tienen, son los más fieles y no ven a nadie más, mientras tanto, en su búsqueda definitivamente son mujeriegos. Es Menelao… no sé de dónde sacaste las silabas de más, jajajajaja. Y es Diomedes no tio Mendes, digo, Diomendes, jajajajaja. Y en cuanto a Shana, no podría pasar con Diomedes, eso arruinaría la razón de ser de Guerras Doradas, mi idea original era que Helena fuera Atenea, pero tuvo muchos hijos, y Atenea es virgen, así que no pudo ser, jajajajaja.**

**DaanaF: Muy motivado es una forma de decirlo, como dije anteriormente, la historia de la Odisea y la Ilíada ya existe, yo solo le doy mi toque personal, lo mezclo con Saint Seiya, y le doy personalidad a los personajes. Por eso me es sencillo actualizar, no como Academia Sanctuary T_T. A Casandra tengo que restarle algo de importancia de momento, pero Paris seguirá siendo muy importante, ya veraz. Jaja, lo lamento, Diomedes y Shana es imposible, repito, eso destruye "Guerras Doradas", y esta historia es como una precuela de "Guerras Doradas", jajajajaja. Shana sabe que es Athena, pero recuerda lo de Shana como contenedor, ella no recuerda nada de sus vidas pasadas, solo sabe que es la reencarnación de Atenea.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Lo de Helena siendo Perséfone ustedes me dieron la idea, no puedo tomar crédito de esa idea. De hecho, jaja, de allí salió la idea de: "Mariposa", iba a ser "Ardilla" pero sería muy obvio, jajajajaja. En realidad, si el combate hubiera continuado, Diomedes definitivamente hubiera perdido, Menelao será algo así como Shaka mientras Agamenón será al estilo Saga, jajajajaja, con eso te explico todo. ¿Tú también creíste Escorpio-Athena? Eso no está bien, jajajajaja, Diomedes tendrá muchos más problemas de los que piensas, de hecho este episodio se trata casi al 66% de él, jajajajaja. Lo de Patroclo te lo resuelvo en esté capítulo, y también habrán momentos de Aquiles. T_T ténganme paciencia con la Academia Sanctuary… me quedé sin ideas, lo lamento T_T.**

**midusa: Estás en lo cierto mi querida midusa, aquí empieza todo, pero todavía faltan capítulos para llegar al "Rapto de Helena", de momento estamos preparando la historia de Diomedes y su importante batalla en la guerra de Troya, una batalla que estoy seguro casi nadie conoce porque recientemente se descubrió este mito.**

**Darkmiss01: Déjate entregar a la tentación, ven al lado oscuro, muahahahaha. Digo, ehem… gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia, se bienvenida, espero no defraudarte. Gracias por tu review, me esforzaré por seguirles brindando mitología y una buena historia. No te preocupes por lo corto del comentario, la mayoría de mis lectoras (el 80% son mujeres), así empezaron, y de pronto disfruto de bellas críticas constructivas, seguro pronto me darás una, gracias por leer.**

**andrmeda es: Jajaja, repito, no puedo tomar crédito de esa idea, ustedes me la dieron, jajajajaja, lo de Perséfone me refiero, hay que empezar a llamarla Helena de Hades, muahahahaha. Hasta la fecha el "Rapto de Helena" no tiene sentido para nadie. Aquiles tiene mucho que evolucionar en su actitud, pero creo que va a seguir igual de petulante, espero pronto se componga su personaje pero la verdad lo dudo mucho, creo que lo van a seguir odiando, pobre Aquiles. Patroclo iba a ser Sagitario en un principio pero hay un problema, Patroclo no es buen arquero T_T. Pobre Aquiles, no seas mala con él, es mi héroe favorito… aunque últimamente Diomedes me ha caído mejor… T_T.**

**kyokai1218: Sip, Menelao hubiera ganado si la competencia hubiera continuado. No te arruinaré la sorpresa aún de quien es Leo, tendrás que leerlo pero en este capítulo lo sabrás, así que, mucha suerte, ya veremos si le atinaste. Jajaja, si, Paris es como Shun, de hecho, algunos personajes son ante-encarnaciones de otros, por ejemplo, Fénix es Ikki, y Quirón, aunque no lo conocen, también es una ante-encarnación, adivinen de quien, jajajajaja. En este capítulo de hecho sale un personaje de nombre Anficlas, que por más que la imagino no puedo sacar a Geist de Murciélago de mi cabeza, esa fue una Ante-encarnación accidental. ¿Heracles de Fénix? Jajajajaja, no no no, déjame te explico, en esa época la armadura de Fénix todavía no existía, así que tuve que darle a la ante-encarnación una armadura digna, y se me ocurrió Heracles. De todas formas, Ikki es el único que ha vestido al Fénix, por lo que no puedo usar esa armadura exista o no exista.**

**angel de acuario: ¿Estás preocupada por Menelao? Supongo que es porque eres Acuario, jajajajaja. No te preocupes, en el mito Helena realmente amaba a Menelao, y en la historia planeo plasmar la misma idea. Bienvenida, espero sigas disfrutando la historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No lo había mencionado antes, pero la historia tiene algunos temas que requieren de discreción antes de leerla, recuerden que esta historia está basada en el mito griego, por lo que pueden haber escenas de: Incesto, violaciones, masacres, gore, maltrato infantil, pederastia, suicidios, incluyéndose relaciones entre menores de edad y adultos. Debido a que no pretendo indagar demasiado en estos temas pero aun así pretendo serle fiel al mito, la categoría de la historia es T, e intentaré mantenerlo así. Si en algún momento avanzado la historia considero que es pertinente hacer el cambio de categoría, lo haré, pero el objetivo es no hacerlo. Habiendo dicho esto, me disculpo si ofendo a alguien con esta historia en algún momento determinado, si ustedes consideran también que es momento de escalar la categoría, por favor háganmelo saber. Sin más que decir por el momento, y esperando que la historia permanezca T, me mantengo a la espera de sus humildes comentarios, muchas gracias.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Anatolia, Troya. 12 de Diciembre de 1,197 A. C.**

—Veo a un escorpión de oro… es hermoso y muy fuerte… —a su regreso a Troya, Paris notó que todos los hijos de Priamo eran celebres de alguna forma, con la excepción de Casandra que tristemente era tachada de lunática—. Carga las plumas de un cisne en sus pinzas, un cisne blanco y hermoso, que mira las estrellas buscando la constelación de la cual el escorpión dorado se cayó. El cisne y el escorpión están separados por un inmenso rio —Trolio era el maestro de las armas, un herrero inclusive, capaz de convertir cualquier objeto en un arma mortal. Héctor era el primogénito, y el guerrero por excelencia. Políxena era la más lista de los hijos de Priamo—. El escorpión entonces encuentra a un águila inmensa, la más grande que jamás se ha visto. Su pico está rodeado de llamas, sangre, e intestinos —pero el que más sorprendía a Paris, era Heleno, el lector de los sueños, que todos los días recibía a invitados adinerados. En este caso, Heleno tomaba el té mientras escuchaba el sueño de una niña de apenas diez años de edad, hija de un consejero Troyano, y protegida de Héctor, que escuchaba el sueño junto a Heleno y Paris—. El águila intenta comerse al escorpión, pero es envenenada. Cae al suelo, no se mueve, sigue viva sin embargo, y el escorpión se queda a su lado, no la mata. Después de todo el escorpión no hizo más que defenderse —y Heleno asintió mientras continuaba escuchando el sueño de la niña, de ojos azules hermosos, cabellera larga y negra, y piel ligeramente pálida—. Un unicornio visita al escorpión, de sus ojos cae una lágrima, el escorpión se acerca, bebe la lágrima, y cuando el unicornio se va, el escorpión trepa al águila, le escupe encima la lágrima del unicornio, y el águila vuelve a respirar con normalidad, pero sus plumas… cambiaron de color… ahora son blancas y hermosas, y se queda al lado del escorpión… a lo lejos… el cisne llora… y deja de mirar al cielo y en dirección a la constelación —terminó la niña, y no dijo más.

—Un sueño bastante peculiar —mencionó Heleno, y la niña asintió—. Eres muy joven para tener ese tipo de sueños. Pero me has pagado con muy valiosos tesoros, y he de responderte. No te aseguro sin embargo, que la respuesta te alegre —y la niña bajó la mirada, algo perturbada—. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido este sueño, y desde hace cuánto? —preguntó.

—Tres veces, desde que cumplí los diez años —respondió la niña—. Tres noches seguidas tuve el sueño, y después no lo volví a tener. Mi padre dijo que era una señal de que debía buscar a Heleno el profeta, y heme aquí —y Heleno asintió.

—Muy joven… eres… demasiado joven para este sueño… supongo que por eso el escorpión se apiadó de ti —y la niña se sorprendió—. El cisne y el escorpión representan una unión, un matrimonio probablemente, el rio que los separa, significa que el escorpión viajó a tierras lejanas —y la niña asintió ante lo que estaba escuchando—. El águila gigante, con el pico de fuego y los intestinos no es otra más que Ethon, el águila gigante que Zeus ordenó a comer los intestinos de Prometeo, el dios del fuego, cuando Prometeo le entregó el fuego a los hombres desobedeciendo las ordenes de Zeus de no hacerlo. Ethon come constantemente los intestinos en llamas del dios del fuego como parte del castigo impuesto por Zeus al ladrón del fuego, pero Ethon, o alguien bajo su protección, enfrentó a este escorpión, que en contra de todo pronóstico, salió victorioso. Esa águila… muy seguramente eres tú, Anficlas —y la niña se sobresaltó—. Por alguna razón, enfrentarás a un hombre que se hace pasar por un escorpión, y este te derrotará, pero no te matará, cuidará de ti. Ya que tuviste este sueño tres noches seguidas, seguramente es porque lo enfrentarás dentro de tres años, serás derrotada, y capturada —y la niña comenzó a llorar por el miedo, y Héctor comenzó a acercarse, pero la niña lo observó, y movió la cabeza en negación—. El unicornio que derramó la lágrima, probablemente era un amigo del escorpión obligado a hacer algo que no deseaba hacer. Engañar al escorpión. El resto… eres muy joven para saberlo, y serás muy joven para vivirlo, pero ello habrá separado al cisne y al escorpión, que ahora cuidará del águila blanca… —y la niña se secó las lágrimas, y asintió—. Pediste que interpretara tu sueño, y lo he hecho, pero por prudencia no te mencioné la última parte. En verdad… eres muy joven para saberlo, pero si me lo pides te lo mencionaré —y la niña estuvo a punto de hablar y pedir que continuara, pero Héctor la detuvo.

—Anficlas… como tu maestro, te recomiendo no preguntar más —y la niña bajó la mirada, y Héctor observó a Heleno—. ¿Puede evitarse? —preguntó Héctor, y Heleno sonrió, molestando a Héctor—. Solo dime si puede evitarse… —insistió.

—Probablemente —respondió Heleno, y Héctor esperó—. Si el águila vence al escorpión, y no cambia su plumaje. El cisne de todas formas olvidará al escorpión, pero el águila, reinará y surcará los cielos con gracia. El único factor determinante entre el que se cumpla ese destino o no, será el que el escorpión gane o pierda —y Héctor asintió—. Anficlas, dentro de tres años volverás a tener ese sueño. Ese día, conocerás al escorpión —y la niña asintió.

—Ese día, vencerás al escorpión —sentenció Héctor—. Yo voy a entrenarte. Sea un ladrón, un noble, o un soldado, lo derrotarás —y Anficlas se alegró, sonrió, y asintió—. Duplicaremos tu rutina de entrenamiento. Veme en las barracas cuando Apolo nos robe las sombras —y Héctor se retiró, y Anficlas hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

—Esa niña… Anficlas… —comenzó Paris, mirando a Heleno, a quien admiraba por sus extrañas habilidades—. ¿Esa niña es discípula de Héctor? Pero únicamente tiene diez años —se preocupó Paris—. Es muy cruel que a tan temprana edad tenga que preocuparse por un… digamos… raptor… —lloró Paris.

—Oh, entonces entendiste la última parte de la lectura, muy impresionante —sonrió Heleno, y Paris asintió—. La palabra raptor, es muy fuerte para una niña de diez años. Pero yo estaría más preocupado por el escorpión, y su extraño color dorado… ¿Por qué un Caballero Dorado atravesaría el mar para llegar a Anatolia? —y Paris no lo comprendió—. De todas formas, Paris, no te sientas mal por Anficlas. Ella pertenece a un grupo selecto de guerreros que fueron elegidos por las estrellas para convertirse en héroes de leyenda. Y enfrentarse al Escorpión Dorado, significa que Anficlas a temprana edad llegará a ser incluso tan fuerte como quien hoy es su maestro. Yo estaría impresionado a pesar de la parte de rapto. Esa niña… tiene un futuro brillante… —y Paris asintió, mientras veía a Anficlas desaparecer al doblar la esquina—. Sin embargo, ser un lector de sueños es estresante… solo puedo leer eventos, lugares y fechas… no identidades, ni sentimientos… los sueños dan muy poca información —y Heleno se retiró también, dejando a Paris más confundido que tranquilo.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 4: Maestros de la Guerra.**

* * *

**Hélade, Argos.**

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? —se sorprendió Diomedes, que se encontraba de regreso en casa, en Argos, una hermosa tierra costera llena de bosques y playas envidiables. Shana estaba a su lado, ligeramente avergonzada, pero no tanto como Egialea, que bajaba la mirada al suelo. Odiseo y Penélope los observaban desde la entrada de la sala del trono en el palacio, mientras Diomedes hablaba con su madre, la reina de Argos, y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Rey de Argos? ¿No estás navegando por el lado equivocado de las Columnas de Heracles? En lugar de obtener tu bendición, reina Deípile, me esperaba algo así como un destierro. ¡No que me declares rey así de la nada! —se quejó Diomedes, y tanto Shana como Egialea estaban ligeramente confundidas.

—Tonterías, Diomedes. Por años he esperado el día en que dejes tus aventuras en los burdeles y contraigas matrimonio —mencionó la reina Deípile, madre de Diomedes—. No hacías más que escaparte ya fuera mintiendo de que tenías responsabilidades de Caballero Dorado, o te la pasabas vagando como un lujurioso plebeyo de burdel en burdel —y Egialea comenzó a enfurecer, y Diomedes se alejó un poco de ella sintiéndose intimidado—. Pero ahora estás casado… y sea… una prima… que la verdad sea dicha es vergonzoso y de mal gusto… una relación incestuosa que no sería tolerada en ninguna corte… —y Diomedes se preocupó por el profundo desprecio de su madre—. Me disculpo por mi ligero lapso de modales burdos… —se aclaró la garganta Deípile—. Directo al punto, estás casado, eso te convierte en rey de Argos, y me libera de mis responsabilidades de reina, hijo ingrato. Así que, por órdenes de la reina Deípile, y en el nombre del fallecido rey Tideo, yo te nombro, Diomedes de Escorpio, rey de Argos —enunció Deípile, y el pueblo reunido en la sala del trono festejó con alegría.

—¡No me vengas con tonterías, madre! —enfureció Diomedes, pero los criados llegaron con una corona y una capa roja, y empujaron a la fuerza a Diomedes al trono de Argos, donde lo sentaron sin escuchar las exigencias del nuevo rey—. ¡Madre! ¡Escúchame! ¡No hay forma de que pueda hacer esto! ¡Sabes que los dioses jamás aceptarán a mi prima como gobernante de Argos! —reprendió Diomedes.

—Nadie dijo que tu prima será reina —habló Deípile fríamente—. En efecto los dioses estarían furiosos si ella gobernara. Por eso gobernarás tú solo, y Egialea será transferida a un castillo personal, no la volverás a ver, estarás tan ocupado con tus responsabilidades de rey, y buscándole esposo a tu nueva hija, quien por fin dará lugar a un reinado en Argos donde rey y reina puedan gobernar. Este reino ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin dos soberanos —recriminó Deípile con desprecio.

—¡Odiseo, ayúdame! —lloró Diomedes—. No quiero ser rey, y definitivamente no voy a dejar a Egialea. Es mi prima pero también es mi esposa, harpía endemoniada —recriminó Diomedes, y su madre comenzó a jalonearle los cachetes con fuerza a su arrogante hijo—. ¡Odiseo! ¡Ayúdame! —volvió a suplicar Diomedes.

—Lo lamento mucho, Diomedes, pero eso es imposible —sentenció Odiseo, y Shana lo miró fijamente—. Diomedes te dará más detalles más tarde cuando su madre se lo permita. Pero Argos no ha tenido un rey en catorce años desde que el padre de Diomedes murió en la guerra contra Tebas —y Shana se impresionó—. Desde ese entonces, tu ahora abuela, Deípile, ha gobernado Argos ella sola mientras Diomedes entrenaba para ser un Caballero Dorado, o me acompañaba en mis viajes por órdenes de Calcas, el Patriarca del Santuario de Atenas. Los espías de Deípile normalmente nos seguían, intentando encontrar un hijo o hija ilegítima de Diomedes para obligarlo a casarse, pero hasta allí Diomedes corrió con suerte. La noticia del compromiso de Diomedes sin embargo, sea con su prima o no, cumple con los requisitos necesarios de un rey. «Un rey debe al menos haber contraído nupcias », ya que un rey que no se ha casado jamás no puede dejar herederos —y Egialea se ruborizó—. Supongo que el plan de Deípile incluye separarlos hasta que Diomedes consiga una nueva reina que le dé un hijo varón, o en el peor caso posible, cuando madures lo suficiente para convertirte en madre del heredero de Diomedes, solo entonces los volverá a unir —explicó Odiseo.

—En otras palabras… —comenzó Egialea al escuchar la explicación—. A pesar de que Diomedes me liberó de mis obligaciones de amazona y me salvó la vida, no podemos estar juntos ya que soy su prima. Pero por el estrés de la reina Deípile por gobernar sola Argos por 14 años, aceptará la relación, pero solo me quiere para darle un hijo a Diomedes, lo cual solo me permitirá intentar cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad a los 18 años, dentro de 3 años… —y Odiseo asintió—. Bueno… supongo que puedo vivir con esto. De todas formas, mi única preocupación era tener que matar a Diomedes, lo cual era imposible. Amo a Diomedes, pero seré paciente. Además, así podré disfrutar el ser una Caballero de Bronce por más tiempo. Regresaré a Esparta con el maestro Menelao para continuar mi entrenamiento —sonrió Egialea.

—¿De qué lado estás? —se quejó Diomedes—. ¡Basta! —gritó con fuerza, y la celebración fue interrumpida—. Admito que no me he comportado como un príncipe, o rey, o lo que sea pero no permitiré que por tus frustraciones hagas tu maldita voluntad —sentenció Diomedes, mirando a su madre con odio—. Sin embargo, Egialea… si deseas seguir siendo una Caballero de Bronce… te concederé ese deseo… pero dentro de tres años regresarás a mí, y sin importar lo que diga la harpía, te haré mi reina —y Deípile enfureció—. Pero Odiseo… si ahora soy el rey de Argos, me temo que nuestros días de aventura han terminado. Y prometimos a Shana, ahora mi hija, que la reuniríamos con Aquiles… la tragedia me persigue. ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan compleja? —lloró Diomedes.

—Papá… estás llorando en frente de tu pueblo… tranquilízate por favor… —mencionó Shana, que entonces miró a Odiseo—. Aquiles se entrenará por unos años en Tesalia. ¿Verdad? —y Odiseo asintió—. No tiene caso que vaya a buscarlo si va a dedicar más tiempo a su entrenamiento. Me quedaré en la corte de Diomedes, y esperaré que finalice su entrenamiento antes de volver a ir a buscarlo. Pero… tío Odiseo… tía Penélope… ¿ustedes qué harán? —preguntó Shana.

—Mi primera tarea es llevar a Penélope a conocer al rey Laertes en Ítaca. Mi padre indudablemente se llevará una grata sorpresa —sentenció Odiseo, y Penélope sonrió—. Supongo… que esta será la última vez en mucho tiempo que nos veremos… Diomedes… —le ofreció su mano Odiseo a Diomedes, que le sonrió a su viejo amigo—. ¿Me vas a dejar con la mano colgada, ingrato? —preguntó.

—Tonto, tú y yo somos como hermanos —anunció Diomedes, abrazando a Odiseo, que se sorprendió, pero regresó el abrazo—. ¿No quieres que te adopte como mi hermano? De esa forma te dejaré gobernar Argos con Penélope mientras yo me escapo con Egialea —susurró Diomedes, y Odiseo suspiró en señal de molestia.

—Tomate enserio las cosas, Diomedes, ahora eres un rey —y Diomedes asintió, y ambos se miraron por última vez—. Cuídate mucho… y cuida bien de Shana. Si le consigues marido te mataré —sentenció Odiseo, y Shana parpadeó un par de veces.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Diomedes, mientras Odiseo y Penélope se retiraban—. Athena es una diosa virgen, no dejaré que ningún degenerado toque a mi hijita —sonrió Diomedes, y Shana se ruborizó.

—¡Diomedes! —gritó—. ¡Qui-qui-quiero decir, padre! —continuó diciendo Shana—. ¡Por favor deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas de tu diosa Athena! ¡A tu hija Shana no le gusta que irrespetes a tu diosa! ¡Será mejor que empieces a modelar tu comportamiento, o lloraré y no te volveré a hablar! —y Diomedes se preocupó.

—¿Eeeeeh? Todo menos eso —anunció Diomedes—. Seré el mejor rey de todos en el nombre de mi princesita. Pero definitivamente no conseguirás marido, lo prohíbo. Decreto del rey, Shana es solo del rey, que alguien lo anote —apuntó Diomedes, y los criados comenzaron a anotar la nueva ley.

—¡No necesito que escribas una ley que me prohíba pretendiente! ¡De todas formas no buscaré uno, padre! —se molestó Shana, y Diomedes simplemente se burló—. Por Zeus… eres malvado… pero… me hace feliz ser tu hija… —se sonrojó Shana mientras miraba al suelo, y Diomedes le acarició la cabeza con ternura—. Señorita Deidámia… ahora tengo un padre que me ama, y soy la nueva princesa de Argos… soy… muy feliz… pero le prometí cuidar de Aquiles, y lo haré… solo disfrutaré ser una hija por un poco más de tiempo —sonrió Shana.

**Hélade, Tesalia.**

—Muy lento, mocoso —gritó Fénix, a quien Patroclo y Aquiles enfrentaban en los muelles de Tesalia, donde todos los observaban combatir, maravillados, y sin que reinara el caos pues en Tesalia se admiraba a los guerreros—. Sabes combatir, pero no sabes manipular el cosmos —y Fénix evadió a Aquiles, que se lanzó en una tremenda patada con la pierna izquierda, que Fénix evadió, e intentó tomar a Aquiles del talón derecho para capturarlo mientras rodaba en el aire, Aquiles estaba horrorizado, no había forma de que pudiera escaparse, pero Patroclo tomó la mano de Fénix, y clavó su puño en la protección del pecho de la armadura de Fénix, que fue lanzado por el poderoso impacto a unas cajas de los muelles, donde Fénix terminó tendido.

—¿Patroclo? —se sorprendió Aquiles, al ver que de un puñetazo certero Patroclo había derribado a Fénix—. Eso fue… impresionante. ¡Oye imbécil! —se quejó Aquiles, y le golpeó la nuca con fuerza—. ¿Por qué espectros no me dijiste que eras tan fuerte? ¡Ese golpe fue increíble! ¡Siempre pensé que eras un debilucho bueno para nada! —sentenció Aquiles.

—¡Eras una chica! ¡No iba a fanfarronear mi fuerza frente a ti! —se quejó Patroclo, y Aquiles enfureció—. Mi padre siempre dijo: «A las chicas hay que tratarlas con delicadeza y cariño, porque todas las chicas son princesas. Si te portas como bruto, como bruto te verán », y por eso jamás te demostré mi fuerza, Pirra —y Aquiles enfureció.

—¡Deja de llamarme Pirra! —recriminó Aquiles mientras ahorcaba a Patroclo por la espalda—. Te lo advierto, Patroclo, insiste en ese comportamiento tan extraño de tu parte y en verdad te voy a asesinar —habló Aquiles sombríamente, y entonces vio un resplandor plateado, pateó a Patroclo lejos del camino, y se cubrió con su escudo, protegiendo a Patroclo del tremendo puñetazo de Fénix.

—Así que sabes hacer otra cosa además de atacar como un descerebrado —sonrió Fénix, mientras Aquiles sostenía el escudo con ambas manos, siendo incapaz de frenar la avanzada del Caballero de Plata —puede que tengas futuro, mocoso —dejó de imprimir presión Fénix, le dio la espalda al par, y caminó de forma arrogante—. No se queden allí parados. Tienen mucho que aprender, los dos. Te entrenaré a ti también, mocoso —prosiguió Fénix observando a Patroclo.

—No vine a ser entrenado por ti —enunció Aquiles con molestia, y Fénix se detuvo—. Vine a ser entrenado por el Centauro Quirón, el maestro de los grandes héroes como Jasón y Heracles. No aceptaré a ningún otro maestro —continuó Aquiles con arrogancia.

—¿En verdad? —sonrió Fénix—. No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, mocoso. Pero gustoso te llevaré con Quirón a que seas castigado. Ahora, síganme. Quirón se encuentra en el Monte Pelión, y les advierto, no acepta a cualquier discípulo —y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo intercambiaron miradas, pero siguieron a Fénix de todas formas.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Patroclo, y Fénix no le respondió, simplemente continuó con su camino—. ¿Por qué nos atacó recién llegamos a los muelles? ¿Cómo sabe que buscábamos entrenamiento? —insistió.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Patroclo —susurró Aquiles, y Fénix sonrió—. Este sujeto… no puedo explicarlo, pero una fuerza tremenda lo respalda… seguramente es un emisario de Quirón. Puedo ver el fuego del Hades arder con furia en su cosmos —y Patroclo lo miró también. Era una especie de resplandor, como un ave de fuego que intentaba salir a flote en su ser pero no lo conseguía—. ¿Qué clase de persona es este sujeto? —se preguntó Aquiles, pero siguió al Caballero de Plata de todas formas.

**Anatolia. Troya.**

—¡De nuevo! ¡Ponte de pie e inténtalo de nuevo! —resonó la voz de Héctor mientras Paris paseaba con Enone por los pasillos del palacio de Troya, y ambos escucharon un gentil sollozo—. No te atrevas a llorar. Las lágrimas son señal de debilidad. Párate ahora e inténtalo de nuevo. ¿Acaso quieres ser derrotada por el escorpión dorado? —preguntó Héctor, y tanto Paris como Enone miraron la horrible escena.

—Me duele… —se trataba de Anficlas, la hija de uno de los consejeros de Troya y discípula de Héctor. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, y los ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. Me duele mucho… —continuó sollozando, y Héctor caminó hacia ella, la levantó a la fuerza, y le entregó una espada de madera—. Pero… maestro… —lloró Anficlas.

—Escúchame, Anficlas… jamás he aceptado a un discípulo, mucho menos a una niña —sentenció Héctor con cierto desprecio—. Pero cambié de opinión cuando tu padre llegó a mí exigiéndome que te entrenara. Tenías una mirada fiera, cargabas esa misma espada de madera con una empuñadura firme. Me comentaron inclusive que derrotabas a todos los niños con tal facilidad que comenzaste a entrenar con los adultos. Pero yo soy diferente a todos ellos, no retraigo mis golpes. Impresióname, o te volveré a lastimar —y Anficlas se tragó las lágrimas, se lanzó en contra de Héctor, y lanzó varias estocadas, que Héctor bloqueó con facilidad, antes de patear a Anficlas al suelo—. ¡Muy lento! —gritó Héctor.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Paris, corriendo dentro de la habitación y abrazando a la niña, que lloraba con fuerza—. Héctor… ¿por qué la lastimas así? Es solo una niña —le acarició la cabellera Paris, y la niña hundió su rostro en su pecho, llorando con fuerza—. Todos en Troya son muy crueles. Son duros, arrogantes, brutales… ¿es esta la imagen que desean darle al mundo sobre el poderío Troyano? ¿Una imagen de brutalidad? —preguntó Paris, sobando la cabellera de Anficlas.

—¡Esparta! ¡Tesalia! ¡Creta! —gritó Héctor, y Paris se sorprendió—. En Esparta, cuando un niño nace débil, se envía a las montañas, y se le deja solo intentando buscar el camino de regreso a casa. El niño aprende a matar, a cazar, y a alimentarse, o muere intentando regresar a casa —y Paris lloró por el pensamiento que le rondaba la mente—. En Tesalia, tierra de los Mirmidones, los niños son torturados al resistir los pinchazos de 100 hormigas de fuego como parte de su ritual de madures. Muchos mueren por el dolor, o no lo soportan y huyen. Se convierten en vergüenza de sus padres —prosiguió Héctor—. ¡En Creta a los niños débiles se les ofrecía en sacrificio al poderoso Minotauro antes de que Teseo lo asesinara! ¡Tres pueblos enemigos de Troya que entrenan a sus guerreros para matar y ser sanguinarios! Troya debe ser la ciudadela más grande de todas. Nuestras murallas fueron construidas por dioses. Todo guerrero Troyano, debe valer por 100 guerreros de Esparta, de Tesalia, de Creta —sentenció Héctor.

—Es solo una niña… —lloró Paris, y Héctor se la arrebató de los brazos, y la niña lloró asustada—. Héctor, detente. Las niñas ni siquiera van a la guerra. No hay razón para entrenar a Anficlas para convertirse en una guerrera —insistió Paris.

—Entonces la entrenaré como a un hombre —sentenció Héctor, tomando una espada real, jaloneando a Anficlas de la cabellera, y cortándole el cabello de un movimiento hasta dejarlo cortó—. En tres años, Heleno profetizó una gran tragedia para ti, Anficlas —y Paris se horrorizó, mientras Anficlas veía su cabellera en el suelo—. ¡Te entrenaré hasta que aprendas a odiar a ese escorpión! ¡Seré tan duro como deba ser! ¡No te veré como a una chica, te veré como a un chico que ha de convertirse en un hombre! ¡Vencerás a ese escorpión! ¡Lloraré por dentro por todo el dolor que te causaré, pero te convertiré en una campeona! ¡No! ¡En un campeón! ¡De ahora en adelante no tienes derecho a actuar como niña! ¡Te moverás, caminarás, y hablarás como un hombre! ¿Lo has entendido, Ethon? —la re-nombró Héctor, y la niña asintió, y se puso de pie, mirando a Héctor con desprecio.

—Lo entiendo… maestro… —hizo una reverencia aceptando su nuevo nombre—. Mi nombre… es Ethon… como el águila que come las entrañas de Prometeo eternamente… no soy una chica… soy un chico… estoy listo, maestro… estoy listo… —y Ethon se lanzó a Héctor, y con espada de madera atacó con fuerza, y Héctor, cubriendo con su propia espada de madera, sonrió, y vio las chispas saltar tras el choque—. ¡Maldito escorpión! —gritó Ethon—. ¡Te mataré! ¡Beberé tu sangre! ¡Te cortaré ese maldito aguijón! —y Paris estaba impresionado, asustado, aterrado, y unas manos le cubrieron los ojos, lo jalaron, y lo abrazaron.

—No mires… —escuchó Paris. Era Casandra, que le tapaba los ojos, y le besaba la frente a Paris—. Héctor quiere mucho a esa niña… ella es la hija bastarda de un concejal. Su madre fue ejecutada por órdenes del concejal cuando la esposa legítima se enteró del engaño, pero su padre logró salvarla —y Paris asintió—. Todos saben que es una niña bastarda, por eso la única persona que la cuida es Héctor, su padre la dejó a cargo de Héctor porque la niña era violenta, golpeaba a los niños con una espada de madera. Anficlas odia a los hombres, pero solo escucha a los adultos porque les teme. Esa niña, no tiene la culpa del pecado de los padres… —y de pronto, una sonrisa malvada apareció en los labios de Casandra, y su ojo comenzó a temblarle—. Pero… la gente es cruel… Troya es un país de crueldad… Héctor quiere cuidar de esa niña porque es de buen corazón, pero no tendría que ser tan brutal si la gente no fuera tan cruel con los bastardos… jeje… son golpeados en las calles, o asesinados frente a las amantes… jejeje… Anficlas solamente escapa a ese destino porque Héctor la protege, pero fuera de estas paredes es una bastarda, está destinada a un gran sufrimiento, esa niña… jajaja… —y Paris notó que Casandra nuevamente perdía la cordura, y la abrazó, la jaló a su pecho, y le acarició la cabellera—. Lo siento… —habló Casandra—. Mi cordura… tiene muy poco limite… quiero cuidarte yo también… pero… —y Paris notó el dolor de Casandra, que comenzaba a temblar, mientras su mente volvía a colapsar—. Sácame de aquí… antes de que grite a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que sufrirá esa niña… hazlo… jeje… es un escorpión bastante pervertido, aunque de buen corazón… jejeje… resiste, Anficlas, no todo será sufrimiento, jajaja, no hasta el día en que enfrentes a los demonios que hoy te convierten en lo que eres —sentenció Casandra, y Paris la cargó, y corrió con ella lejos de la horrible escena.

**Hélade, Argos.**

—¡Estoy agotado! —se quejó Diomedes, sentándose en su trono, y Shana le secó el sudor con un trapo de lana—. Prefiero mil veces ser un Caballero Dorado que un rey… esto no es vida, es una tortura… 20 nobles ya me pidieron tu mano en matrimonio… —se quejó Diomedes—. Tontos… solo una hija legítima puede ser prospecto de herencia —prosiguió el nuevo rey de Argos.

—Padre… quieres dejar el tema de mi matrimonio a un lado. Ya te dije que no voy a casarme —respondió Shana—. Pero eres sorprendente, papá… los seis representantes de reinos aliados vinieron a ti a pedir consejo. Recibiste tributo de Tebas, donde también te llaman rey. Escuchaste a los aldeanos y solucionaste sus problemas con sabiduría, y solo llevas medio día de ser rey —y Diomedes bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Soy tu hija. ¿Hay alguna forma de aligerarte la carga de trabajo? —y Diomedes abrazó a Shana, y la forzó a sentarse en su regazo—. ¡Oye, Diomedes! —se quejó Shana, y Diomedes acaricio la cabeza de Shana—. Padre, me estás avergonzando… no hay nadie en la sala del trono pero alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento. Compórtate por favor —suplicó Shana.

—Shana, creciste mucho en tan solo tres meses. Ya eres una señorita —sonrió Diomedes, y Shana se avergonzó un poco—. Me siento tan anciano… rey de Argos, con mucho trabajo, y mi princesa ya es tan bella y pretendientes buscan su mano en matrimonio… —fingió que lloraba Diomedes, y Shana re ruborizó.

—Padre… me adoptaste hace 20 días… y llevas medio día de rey… déjate de bromas y compórtate, ya tienes 18 años —le reprendió Shana, parándose del regazo de su ahora padre, sumamente avergonzada—. Eres tan infantil… pero… de todas formas. ¿Qué pasó con el abuelo? ¿Por qué la abuela Deípile gobernaba sola? —y Diomedes bajó la mirada en ese momento—. ¿Pregunté algo que no debía? —preguntó.

—Bueno… legalmente eres familia, así que no veo razón para no contártelo —le sonrió Diomedes, pero su sonrisa se borró en ese momento—. No es una historia muy grata. Pero ahora eres la princesa de Argos, así que debes conocer la historia de nuestra familia —y Diomedes se puso de pie, y le ofreció el brazo a Shana, que lo tomó y caminó con su padre por el palacio. Algunos criados llegaron, pero Diomedes habló primero—. Que nadie me moleste. El rey está cansado de su largo viaje. A menos que sea algo realmente importante, no otorgaré audiencia alguna —y los criados asintieron, mientras Diomedes abría una puerta, e invitaba a Shana a una habitación con varias estatuas—. Estos son los grandes reyes de Argos —apuntó Diomedes, y Shana se impresionó por las estatuas en el recinto—. Cada rey manda a construir su estatua, yo también tendré una al parecer, aunque mi estatua planean forjarla en oro por mi estatus de Caballero Dorado, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que conozcas a mi padre, tu abuelo por adopción —apuntó Diomedes a una majestuosa estatua, de un hombre idéntico a Diomedes, lo que sorprendió a Shana—. Las estatuas se destruyen y se reemplazan cada 5 años, y así sucesivamente hasta la muerte del rey. Esta estatua es de dos años antes de la muerte de mi padre —explicó.

—Pero… padre… esta persona, se ve justo igual a ti —y Diomedes asintió, y apuntó al nombre de la estatua—. Rey Tideo… rey de Argos… caído en la batalla de los 7 Contra Tebas —y Shana bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose deprimida—. Perdón… padre… no pretendía abrir viejas heridas… —se avergonzó Shana.

—La herida es más profunda de lo que crees… mi padre… me avergüenza… —y Shana se deprimió por escuchar esas palabras—. Shana… cuando hice ese juramento, sobre creerte cualquier cosa, dijiste que eras Athena, y por el juramento te creí… —y a Shana le dolió esa revelación—. Es el momento de que me demuestres que eres Athena… dime… ¿cómo murió mi padre? —y Shana se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo sabría yo algo como eso? —preguntó Shana, y Diomedes suspiró—. Diomedes… yo… no te mentiría… ¿aún dudas de que soy Athena? —y Diomedes no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió, y acarició su cabeza—. ¿Por qué sabría cómo murió el abuelo? —y Diomedes miró a la estatua, con una mezcla de horror, vergüenza, y tristeza.

—Porque antes de que yo fuera el favorito de Athena… él lo era… —y Shana miró la estatua, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Lo has recordado? —preguntó, y Shana lloró—. Lo sabía… en verdad eres Athena… —sonrió Diomedes.

—Yo… yo… no lo recordaba porque no había nacido… pero la esencia de Atenea lo recuerda… y lo plasma en mi mente… —lloró Shana, recordando—. Una terrible guerra, Tebas quien era leal a Argos los traicionó. Un imperio fortificado y fuerte, amenazando a Argos. Tideo buscó a los 7 reyes de Argos, y los 7 reunieron sus ejércitos, atacando por cada una de las 7 puertas de Tebas —y Diomedes asintió, mientras Shana seguía llorando, viendo la sangre, el fuego, y la muerte—. Uno a uno, los 7 reyes cayeron… Tideo, el favorito de Athena, era el más poderoso de los 7, el caballero de Escorpio antes de Diomedes. En la guerra… Tideo fue herido por un rey de nombre Melanipo… el de Escorpio perdió la única batalla que tenía derecho a perder… pero antes de irse… —y Shana se abrazó a sí misma, recordando, y Diomedes no hizo nada hasta asegurarse de que Shana terminaba—. Ordenó la muerte de Melanipo, y que le trajeran su cabeza. Ya habían perdido la batalla, pero los soldados regresaron, solo para cazar a Melanipo… lo mataron… le cortaron la cabeza… y se la entregaron a Tideo, que le aplastó el cráneo contra el suelo… sacó sus sesos… y los devoró… —y Shana se tapó los ojos, ahuyentando las imágenes—. Athena entonces lo dejó morir… ya no era su favorito… era horrible… —y Diomedes abrazó a Shana, y la ayudó a tranquilizarse.

—En verdad eres Athena… nadie conoce esa parte de la historia… —y Shana tembló, mientras Diomedes la tranquilizaba—. Tideo… antes de su horrible muerte y desgracia, fue un Argonauta, uno de los más fieros guerreros que viajó con Jasón en busca del Vellocino de Oro… yo estaba orgulloso de mi padre… tenía 4 años cuando murió, pero sus restos llegaron a Argos hasta que cumplí los 14 años… el rey de Tebas no regresó su cuerpo hasta que cumplimos con el pago de una compensación en oro por los daños a Tebas… —y Shana asintió, como si recordara esa parte—. Ese día, fue el día en que conocí a Odiseo… llegó en el peor momento, él y el rey Laertes nos visitaban sin saber que ese día yo recibía a mi padre muerto hace 10 años, no era más que huesos y piel putrefacta, pero era mi padre. Odiseo… me abrazó, a un completo extraño, y me ayudó a tranquilizarme… el mensajero me contó a mí la historia del canibalismo de mi padre, su gran vergüenza. Odiseo me recomendó no contar esa historia, y dejar que mi padre muriera como un héroe… Odiseo es listo, un gran estratega, los hijos de los 7 nos reunimos ese día para jurar venganza, y de no ser por Odiseo, que me impidió revelar la verdad de la muerte de mi padre que lo declaraba un monstruo en lugar de un héroe, no me habrían apoyado si se los decía… levantamos nuestras espadas, reunimos nuestros ejércitos, conquistamos Tebas… la guerra… puede ser muy egoísta… ese día recuperamos la paz. Tebas nos tenía sitiados, exigía tributo. Y yo solo combatí por venganza… —y Shana lo abrazó con fuerza, y Diomedes le devolvió el abrazo—. Vivo con esa vergüenza… con un secreto tan horrible que me destroza el alma… esperando el día de poder redimirme —y Shana asintió.

—Lo conseguirás… —lloró Shana, y Diomedes asintió—. No permitiré que mi padre se vuelva un tirano como el abuelo… serás justo, yo lo sé… tienes una hija que tiene muchas esperanzas en ti. No me defraudes… eres el favorito de esta Athena también —y Diomedes sonrió, y le besó la frente con gentileza.

**Hélade, Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—Hemos llegado —habló Fénix, que se detuvo a lo alto del monte Pelión, y frente a una cueva cercana a una cascada congelada, donde un hombre de apariencia ermitaña meditaba frente a las aguas de hielo de la cascada. Tenía cabellera marrón rojiza, barba del mismo color ligeramente desalineada, no vestía túnica, solo unos pantalones de entrenamiento, y en su espalda estaba tatuada la forma de un centauro—. Él es Quirón, el entrenador de héroes —explicó Fénix, arrodillándose ante el anciano entrenador de héroes.

—¿Un humano? —preguntó Aquiles con molestia—. Vine buscando al más grande entre los Centauros. Una criatura legendaria que convierte a los grandes en héroes de leyenda. No vine a ser entrenado por otro humano, quiero a Quirón —agregó el arrogante, y el hombre sentado en la punta de la montaña que miraba a la cascada congelada, se puso de pie.

—Yo soy el Centauro que buscas —mencionó Quirón, y un cosmos plateado lo rodeó, y de los interiores de la cueva cercana, estalló una caja de plata liberando la armadura de plata del Centauro, que arropó a Quirón con su fuerza—. Fui un Centauro real, hasta que los dioses separaron a la bestia del humano. De la bestia crearon esta armadura, del humano quedó el conocimiento y una longevidad que los dioses me dieron de regalo, el Misophetamenos —explicó Quirón, y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo lo escucharon con sorpresa—. He vivido suficientes vidas para ver a grandes guerreros convertirse en leyenda, y morir de la forma más miserable. Entrené a Hércules, y antes de él a Jasón. A Aristeo y a Acteón. A Asclepo y a Ayáx el apodado el Grande y quien ahora viste al Toro de Creta —anunció Quirón, enumerando a sus múltiples discípulos—. ¿Por qué he de entrenar a un niño que carga una armadura de oro que no sabe usar, y cuyo mayor logro ha sido esconder su género durante 5 largos años? —y Aquiles enfureció, y Patroclo comenzó a alejarse de él.

—Oh, esa parte no la conocía —se burló Fénix, y Aquiles lanzó un tremendo puñetazo, que hizo temblar la tierra, pero que fue atrapado por la mano de Quirón, sorprendiendo a Patroclo y a Aquiles, Fénix por su parte se mantuvo tranquilo—. No es tan fuerte como Heracles, pero es veloz como Jasón, aunque no tenga su astucia y liderazgo —mencionó Fénix, y Quirón asintió—. Si tuviera que compararlo, pensaría que está en un punto intermedio entre la brutalidad y la estrategia, en verdad la armadura de Libra le queda como anillo al dedo, aunque no sepa usarla —terminó Fénix.

—Incluso los anillos deben moldearse para rodear a un dedo perfectamente —comenzó Quirón, alzó a Aquiles, y lo estampó al suelo, y antes de que Aquiles pudiera levantarse, Quirón le clavó el rostro al suelo al pisotearle la cabeza—. Cuando el anillo ya está forjado, y el dedo no cabe, o te rindes del anillo, o lijas el dedo hasta que entre —y Patroclo hizo una mueca de asco. Aquiles por su parte, volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, sin llegar a escapar de la presión de Quirón—. Puedo vencerte… aún sin usar mi cosmos… pero cuando termine contigo, serás invencible, igual que Jasón, igual que Heracles —y Quirón le quitó el pie de la cabeza, y por la presión que estaba ejerciendo Aquiles, se alanzó y torpemente quedó en pie—. Pero, seguramente igual que Jasón y Heracles la soberbia te llevará a una tumba —sentenció Quirón.

—Al menos a Heracles lo subieron al cielo en forma de constelación —opinó Fénix al respecto, y Quirón asintió—. Heracles combatía semi-desnudo, pero ahora hay una armadura con su forma. ¿Qué quedará cuando ustedes dos mueran? ¿Sus nombres serán al menos recordados? —preguntó Fénix, y esas palabras llamaron la atención de Aquiles—. ¿Quieres pasar a la historia con la mancha de haberte disfrazado de mujer por 5 años? ¿O sobrepasarás esa vergüenza, y crearás tu propia leyenda la cual sobreviva incluso a tu propia muerte? —sentenció Fénix, y Aquiles estaba hecho furia divina—. Quirón no entrenará a un imbécil —y Patroclo observó a Aquiles, que deseaba romperle el rostro tanto a Fénix como a Quirón, pero en lugar de eso, se arrodilló, sorprendiendo a Patroclo, y dibujando una sonrisa en Fénix.

—Maestro Quirón… he venido… a pedirle… no… a suplicarle que me entrene… —y Patroclo estaba más que impresionado, pero al notar el cómo se humillaba Aquiles, de inmediato se arrodilló también—. Deseo borrar esa parte de mi vida… mi madre lo hizo por mi bien, deseaba una vida larga y plena para mí, pero no es ese mi deseo… quiero ser fuerte… más que Jasón, más que Heracles… quiero que mi nombre sea recordado… —y Fénix se dio la vuelta, e hizo un ademán con la mano preguntando a Quirón.

—Has aprendido tu primera lección, mocoso… humildad… —mencionó Quirón, poniéndose de pie, dándose la vuelta, y observando a Aquiles fijamente—. Te entrenaré… serás el discípulo con el que enmendaré todos mis errores. Serás entrenado como Jasón, y a cambió, buscaras al bruto de Áyax el Grande, a quien entrené como a Heracles, y le darás una lección de humildad que no pudo aprender de mí —sentenció Quirón.

—¿Qué hay del faldero? —apuntó Fénix, y Patroclo se molestó por el insulto—. Tiene una fuerza increíble, su puño me recordó bastante a Heracles, y mi armadura al parecer vibra con el deseo de enfrentarlo en batalla —y Patroclo no supo si sentirse alagado o molesto—. Pero sigue siendo un faldero. Un seguidor ciego de su amo —y Patroclo enfureció.

—A menos que el faldero encuentre su determinación en lugar de vivir bajo la sombra de este muchacho… no lo entrenaré —y Patroclo se fastidió, y miró a Aquiles, que no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto—. Largo de aquí, faldero —terminó Quirón.

—¿Faldero dicen? —gritó Patroclo, furioso—. ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, Aquiles? ¿Una sombra que proteja tu debilidad? ¿Siempre al servicio ciego de su amo? ¡Somos amigos, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Y te guste o no me voy a entrenar y pelearé a tu lado! ¡No soy un faldero! —y Aquiles no dijo más, pero miró a Patroclo de reojo—. Aprenderás a respetarme, los dos lo harán. Pero si Quirón no me acepta de discípulo, no voy a llorarle ni a suplicarle, ni a humillarme como tú lo has hecho. ¿Humildad? Soy suficientemente humilde para aceptar que un plebeyo como yo, no tiene la estirpe heroica que busca Quirón. Pero como plebeyo, subiré peldaño tras peldaño hasta llegar a acercarme a tu estirpe, príncipe de Tesalia —sentenció Patroclo, se dio la vuelta, miró a Fénix, e hizo una reverencia—. Señor Fénix de Heracles. Humildemente le pido me tome de discípulo —y Fénix sonrió con arrogancia, Aquiles se impresionó, y Quirón se molestó.

—¿Esto te molesta, anciano? —apuntó Fénix, con su arrogante sonrisa en su rostro—. No hay nada más placentero que ver a Quirón molesto, fanfarrón de pacotilla. Tú ganas, faldero. Te entrenaré —sentenció Fénix, y Patroclo se alegró—. Hace años, yo subí al monte Pelión también a buscar el entrenamiento del Centauro. Pero me rechazó y entrené por mi cuenta. Lo reté miles de veces para demostrarle ser digno de su entrenamiento, hasta que un día… —sonrió Fénix—. Me dijo que ya no tenía nada que enseñarme —y Quirón observó a Fénix fijamente—. Sin su ayuda llegué al nivel que poseo hoy. Me entrené a mí mismo, y hoy el Centauro Quirón me respeta tanto, como para no discutir conmigo. Hagamos un trato, Quirón… yo entreno a este niño, y si logra impresionarte, tú le obsequiarás la armadura de la bestia que hizo famoso a Heracles —y Quirón alzó una ceja, y Fénix continuó con arrogancia—. Las estrellas del León de Nemea le sonríen al faldero —explicó Fénix.

—Que así sea —respondió Quirón, entró en la cueva, y regresó momentos más tarde con una caja dorada, con un león marcado en esta—. Si logras impresionarme, faldero. La armadura dorada de Leo te pertenecerá, y formarás parte de la elite de Caballeros Dorados al servicio de la diosa Athena —sentenció Quirón, y miró a Aquiles—. En cuanto a ti, mocoso. Hasta que no seas digno, no vestirás la Libra —y Aquiles asintió con humildad, y se quitó su armadura, que entró en la caja dorada, y se la entregó a Quirón—. El entrenamiento comienza ahora. Lección dos, acepta el dolor y aprende a superarlo —pateó Quirón, directo en el talón derecho, y Aquiles gritó de dolor, cayó al suelo, y lloró—. Si tu enemigo conoce tu debilidad, estás muerto si no puedes superarla. Combatiremos, mocoso. Combatirás a un oponente que conoce tu debilidad —y Quirón lanzó un puñetazo, y Aquiles rodó, pero no podía ponerse de pie, y seguía sobándose el talón—. ¿Es este el héroe que deseas ser? ¿Un llorón que escapa de quien conoce su debilidad? Voy a lastimarte, Aquiles, hasta que superes tu debilidad —sentenció Quirón.

—Mientras tanto —mencionó Fénix, tomando del hombro de un preocupado Patroclo que deseaba ir en auxilio de Aquiles—. Yo te daré una lección diferente. De auto sacrificio —elevó su cosmos Fénix, como llamas que rodeaban al caballero—. Siempre pon la mente en un solo objetivo a la vez. Tu objetivo de hoy, salvar a tu amigo del dolor. No creo en la amistad, pero tú sí. Y hasta que puedas dejar de preocuparte por la debilidad de Aquiles, no podrás convertirte en tu propio guerrero, así que. ¡Te forzaré a deshacerte de esos sentimientos inútiles de preocupación! ¡Puño Fantasma! —le atravesó Fénix la cabeza a Patroclo de un puñetazo, y el cerebro del joven fue invadido por un choque eléctrico tremendo. La realidad se distorsionó, y Patroclo perdió el conocimiento.

**Anatolia, Troya.**

—¡Paaaaariiiiisssss! —gritó Casandra, lanzándose a los brazos de Paris y derribándolo mientras el joven paseaba por los pasillos del palacio de Troya. La escena ocurrió frente a una gran audiencia, quienes comenzaron a hablar mal de Casandra, que abrazaba a Paris en el suelo, y le mordía la oreja de forma juguetona—. Me sentía sola, Paris. No me dejes sola, eres muy malo —lloró Casandra, y entonces sintió que la jaloneaban lejos de Paris.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de atormentar a Paris? —se quejó Heleno, y Casandra comenzó a gritar y a patalear queriendo que Heleno la soltara—. ¡Deja de portarte como una loca! No espera… de verdad estás loca… no me hagas llamar a Fryodor —sentenció Heleno, y Casandra se horrorizó.

—Fryodor no volverá a molestar a Casandra —mencionó Paris, poniéndose de pie, y Casandra se liberó de Heleno y corrió a los brazos de Paris, a quien abrazó, y sonrió con gentileza—. Le di nuevas órdenes a Fryodor. Lo he reasignado a ser guardia de los prisioneros. No puede reprenderse a un hombre que ha sido fiel a la corona, pero puede reasignarse —habló Paris a tono de desafío, y Heleno se sorprendió—. Soy un príncipe. Puedo hacer este tipo de re-asignaciones. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó Paris.

—No te equivocas, joven príncipe —habló Héctor, que llegaba a la corte con un niño que lo seguía, un niño que Paris reconoció por su mirada femenina. Se trataba de Anficlas, que se había cortado el cabello nuevamente, y que ahora vestía prendas moradas como todos los nobles de Troya—. Los príncipes tenemos cierto grado de libertad que nos permite tomar decisiones de cuenta propia, como reasignar al personal, y hacer declaraciones oficiales, como la que pretendo hacer ante el rey en esta audiencia. Lo normal sin embargo, es hacerlas públicas al rey. Tus reasignaciones debes discutirlas con Priamo y la corte —sentenció Héctor.

—Lamento mucho haber tomado mi decisión sin el consentimiento de Priamo pero. No podía soportar que siguieran siendo tan crueles con Casandra. Le he asignado a un guardián más fiable, al joven Cheshire —anunció Paris, y Casandra se alegró al escuchar la noticia.

—¡Siiiii! ¡Cheshire es bueno y no me golpea! ¡Lo cuidaré muy bien! ¡Le daré de comer! ¡Y lo sacaré a pasear todos los días! —sonrió Casandra, y Paris se preocupó un poco por lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Cheshire no es un animal! —se quejó Políxena, que llegaba también al corredor fuera de la sala del trono de Troya con Cheshire detrás de ella, quien se veía reprendido—. Cheshire es mí sirviente personal. Paris, no puedes ir reasignando personal ajeno. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Políxena.

—Pensaba en lo que es mejor para Casandra —anunció Paris, y Políxena se sobresaltó—. Nada de esto estaría pasando si no le hubieran dado la espalda a su familia. ¿No pensaron que probablemente la demencia de Casandra se debía a que jamás recibió apoyo de nadie? ¿Cómo es posible que sean más condescendientes con un hermano que apenas llevan 2 meses de conocer, que con ella que por 16 años ha estado a su lado? Somos nobleza. ¿Esta es la imagen que quieren darle a su pueblo? —y alrededor de todo el pasillo, los nobles comenzaron a susurrar, sorprendidos por las palabras de Paris. Algunos estaban avergonzados, otros cuántos horrorizados. Fuera como fuera la reacción, los príncipes y princesas de Troya entendieron que todo cuanto hacían era imagen ante su pueblo, una imagen que hoy estaba deteriorada—. Lo lamento… no me gusta alzar la voz… no me gustan los problemas, ni la crueldad, ni la sangre, las matanzas, las disputas… yo solo… quiero que entiendan que hay una forma más diplomática de resolver los conflictos… Troya es un país poderoso, de costumbres poderosas, y no lo cuestiono. Lo que cuestiono, es que no sientan lo que es la piedad… —y Paris abrazó a Casandra, que sonrió y le regresó el abrazo—. Mírenla… solo la he conocido dos meses. Cuando la conocí le tenía miedo… pero les pregunto. ¿Acaso Casandra se ve atemorizante ahora? Yo creo que se ve feliz —terminó Paris, y todos miraron la sonrisa de Casandra, que comenzó a jalonear a Paris y a bailar con él a pesar de las circunstancias. Héctor por su parte, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—Sigue siendo una lunática, pero indudablemente, es una buena chica —sentenció Héctor, que ignoró la situación, y siguió caminando a la sala del trono, seguido de Anficlas—. Todos podemos aprender mucho de ti, príncipe de Troya. Pero necesitas aprender a tener prudencia, no todos piensan como tú. Pero hoy, aplaudo tu esfuerzo, y sé que muchos aquí presentes lo aplauden también —y el sonido de los aplausos resonó, y Casandra al escucharlo, comenzó a saltar y a aplaudir también, arrebatándole la risa a varios de los presentes, que veían a Casandra bajo una nueva luz—. No seas una infantil y deja que Cheshire cuide de Casandra —le susurró Héctor a Políxena, que lo miró con curiosidad—. Sé que es tu sirviente favorito, pero tras tres años de torturas por su supuesta locura, a nuestra hermana le debemos algo de consideración, amor, y respeto. Solo cede por esta vez —y Héctor continuó con su camino.

—Me estoy cansando de ceder, Héctor —mencionó Políxena, que miró a Casandra con cierta curiosidad—. Cheshire… —mencionó, y Cheshire se acercó—. Cuida bien de Casandra —y el joven de tez morena se sorprendió, pero asintió.

—Héctor, ¿qué significan todos estos aplausos? —preguntó Priamo, sentado en su trono, mientras Héctor abría las puertas de la sala del trono, y entraba seguido de Anficlas—. No había escuchado a nuestro pueblo tan alegre desde que se declaró el regreso de Paris —explicó Priamo, y Héctor le sonrió.

—Se podría decir que Paris comienza a contagiar su alegría al pueblo. Su joven hijo se está volviendo muy popular —explicó Héctor, y Priamo asintió—. Sin embargo, la razón por la que he venido es diferente. Presento ante usted, rey Priamo, a Anficlas, la hija bastarda de Deyonero, dejada a mi custodia por él mismo —y Priamo asintió, mientras el resto de su familia entraba, y dejaban afuera de la sala del trono a los nobles curiosos—. He venido ante usted, mi padre y rey, y con el consentimiento de mi esposa Andrómaca, para solicitarle a Anficlas como hija —y Priamo se sorprendió, y así lo hicieron también Paris, Políxena, Heleno y Cheshire, no así Casandra que simplemente abrazaba a Paris—. Es mi deseo adoptar a esta niña. Le daré también un nuevo nombre, se llamará Ethon… y la criaré como a un niño —sentenció.

—¿Una hija a la cual criarás como a un niño? ¿Cuál es la razón? —preguntó Priamo, y Héctor movió la mano, indicando a Anficlas que debía de arrodillarse frente al rey. Priamo simplemente la observó con detenimiento—. ¿Deyonero está de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó.

—Deyonero asesinó a la madre de esta niña por deseos de su esposa legítima —mencionó Héctor—. Le he acusado de asesino, y se le pagará con la misma moneda. Esta niña ya no tiene a nadie, y es una guerrera fiera, tan fuerte como cualquier hombre, pero solo los hombres pueden combatir en la guerra. Por lo tanto, ocultaré su género, para permitirle a Anficlas combatir. Como la Estrella Terrestre del Talento, Ethon —y un cosmos oscuro rodeó a Anficlas, y Priamo asintió ante la revelación—. Lo vencerás, te lo aseguro. Al Caballero Dorado de Escorpio… es tu destino —sentenció Héctor.

—Es mi destino… —continuó Anficlas, furiosa—. Mi nombre… es Ethon… y por siempre odiaré al Caballero Dorado de Escorpio y las tragedias que traerá a esta tierra… le declaro la guerra personal, le daré muerte, y salvaré a Troya de cualquier desastre que a esta tierra amenace. ¡Lo mataré! —prosiguió Anficlas, repleta de ira, y Priamo aceptó la adopción.

**Hélade, Argos.**

—Acabo de tener… un horrible presentimiento… —mencionó Diomedes, frente al palacio de Argos, con Shana a su lado, y con Egialea frente a él. La caballero de Cisne usaba nuevamente su máscara, pero tenía una argolla dorada en el dedo que la identificaba como la esposa de un Caballero Dorado, por lo que si volvía a perder la máscara, no acabaría obligada a matar o amar nuevamente. Varios carros con tesoros la esperaban, pero Diomedes no deseaba verla partir—. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de dejar la senda de la caballería y que te quedes a reinar conmigo y Shana? —preguntó Diomedes.

—Es imposible que yo vea a Shana como a una hija, casi tiene mi edad —habló Egialea, y Shana entristeció un poco—. No me refería de esa forma, Shana… probablemente con el tiempo lo haré. De momento las decisiones de Diomedes son un poco… impropias… —y Diomedes se molestó un poco por ese comentario.

—¿A qué espectros te refieres con impropias? Todo mundo tiene derecho a adoptar —sentenció Diomedes, y tanto Shana como Egialea se burlaron de él—. Pero ya hablando enserio… estamos recién casados. Y siento que mi madre acaba de separarnos de algún modo con sus tontas reglas. Yo soy el rey de Argos ahora, puedo hacer lo que me plazca —insistió Diomedes.

—Primero tienes que hacer buenas relaciones con los otros reinos. Este tributo a Menelao como nuevo rey de Esparta servirá de momento. Pero tienes que entablar nuevas relaciones comerciales, tienes mucho trabajo —terminó Egialea, y Diomedes bajó la mirada con desprecio—. Volveré, no te preocupes. Siempre estaremos juntos —pero Diomedes tenía un mal presentimiento, y le tomó la mano—. ¿Diomedes? —preguntó.

—Sé que no soy el hombre más fiel de todos pero… espero que así sea —y Egialea se quitó la máscara, embozó una gentil sonrisa, y besó a Diomedes antes de volver a colocarse la máscara, y subir al carruaje, comenzando con la caravana que iba en dirección a Esparta—. Es algo problemático. Pero de todas formas… yo tampoco puedo verla como mi esposa aún —y Shana se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras—. Hicimos un juramento en nombre de Deméter… técnicamente es mi esposa pero… siempre existirá esa horrible sensación de saber que es mi prima. No desaparecerá fácilmente. Pero al menos tendré el consuelo de no tener que matarla, aunque sea una vida algo solitaria —explicó Diomedes.

—¿Habrías preferido a alguien más? —y Diomedes sonrió un poco, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Sé que intentaste huir a este compromiso, padre. Pero hiciste lo correcto, salvaste la vida de Egialea. Los dos tendrán que aceptarlo. Y cuando los dos maduren, podrán vivir juntos. Hasta entonces, sé paciente —sonrió Shana, y Diomedes le regresó la sonrisa.

—Espero que sea así. La verdad hay un montón de chicas mejor parecidas que Egialea —y Shana se molestó, y le jaló la oreja a su padre—. ¡Ow! ¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma! ¡Amo a mi prima tal y como es! —y Shana asintió—. Eres algo violenta, Shana. Das miedo cuando te enojas —y Shana sonrió.

—Padre, quiero aprender a ser una princesa —mencionó Shana, y Diomedes parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Déjeme ayudarle a mitigar la carga. Quiero que padre siga siendo feliz y continúe sonriendo, así que, por favor. Déjeme ayudarle a atender a las solicitudes del pueblo de Argos. ¿Quiere? —y Diomedes se conmovió por las palabras de Shana, que entendía el desprecio de Diomedes por comportarse como un rey.

—Shana… tú… —lloró Diomedes, y estuvo a punto de abrazar a Shana, pero de improviso la empujó, y saltó evadiendo una fuerza de cosmos plateada, que asustó también a Shana—. ¿Creíste que no había sentido tu cosmos? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Sabes que solo puedo perder una sola batalla! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Diomedes, y un Caballero de Plata que se escondía en las sombras intentó escapar, solo para de la aguja le doblara el talón sin perforarlo, y lo derribara—. ¡Tonto! ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Soy un Escorpio! ¡Hay reglas que no puedo irrespetar! —y un resplandor esmeralda le golpeó gentilmente la espalda, mientras un caballero de bronce saltaba y con la pierna lista intentaba golpear a Diomedes.

—¡Cuidado, padre! —gritó Shana, y Diomedes se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, colocó su dedo frente a la tremenda patada del Caballero de Bronce que lo había atacado, y el de armadura color morado quedó impresionado cuando Diomedes detuvo la patada en pleno vuelo solo con su dedo—. Increíble… Diomedes… es en verdad muy fuerte… más fuerte de lo que todos creían —y Diomedes tomó al atacante del pie, y lo lanzó en dirección al de plata que apenas intentaba levantarse.

—¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Esténelo de Argo! ¡Euríalo de Unicornio! —y el par de caballeros, uno al menos 5 años mayor que Diomedes, de cabellera oscura y corta vistiendo la armadura de plata de la nave Argo, y el otro dos años menor, de cabellera café cremosa y vistiendo la armadura de bronce del Unicornio, se pusieron de pie con sonrisas en sus rostros—. ¡Se los he dicho, ya no pueden intentar enfrentarme! —gritó Diomedes.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó Shana, y el par se lanzó a Diomedes y lo abrazaron, el de Escorpio sin embargo les golpeó al par las nucas y los dejó tendidos en el suelo—. ¿Son amigos tuyos? Siento una gran confianza que emana de ellos a ti, padre —y el par se horrorizó.

—¿Padre? —gritaron, y Shana se asustó, corrió tras la capa escarlata de Diomedes, y se ocultó del par de gritones—. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado que no fuimos capaces de descubrir que tenías una hija ilegítima? —preguntó Esténelo, el Caballero de Plata de Argo.

—Diomedes traidor —lloró Euríalo, el de Unicornio—. Nos ocultaste por años que tenías una hija de… un momento… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres demasiado mayor para ser una hija ilegítima que no conocemos. Diomedes tiene solo 18 años y no es ni la mitad de lujurioso que Esténelo. ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó el de Unicornio, que era 2 años menor que Diomedes, y Esténelo le golpeó la nuca con fuerza—. ¡Ouch! ¡Pero es verdad! Ella podría tener mi edad… tal vez un par de años menos… —terminó Euríalo.

—Es mi hija adoptiva, par de cabezas huecas… tiene 12 años… —terminó Diomedes, y Euríalo se sonrojó, y Diomedes, furioso, le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza—. Y antes de que se te ocurran idioteces. No pretendo ofrecer su mano en compromiso, menos a alguien incluso más pervertido que yo —sentenció Diomedes, y Euríalo se sobó la cabeza, Shana simplemente jaló la capa de Diomedes un par de veces sin saber qué hacer—. Shana… ellos son Esténelo, y Euríalo. Esténelo es príncipe de Ifis y es mi maestro de armas, Euríalo es príncipe de Argólida. Ambas son provincias de Argos, por lo que técnicamente me pertenecen. Los tres somos los últimos Epígonos, hijos de los 7 reyes que lucharon en la guerra de los 7 contra Tebas —terminó con su explicación Diomedes.

—Los hijos de los 7 reyes… —se impresionó Shana, y Diomedes asintió—. Ustedes son los Epígonos, los hijos de los reyes que recuperaron Tebas… pero… pensé que eran 7 —mencionó Shana, y Diomedes bajó la cabeza.

—Por más heroico que sea un legado. Incluso los grandes héroes no regresan con vida de la guerra —explicó Diomedes, y Shana lo comprendió—. 7 príncipes marcharon a la guerra, solo 3 regresaron. La guerra siempre cobrará a sus víctimas, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera se encontrarán en el campo de batalla, pero que perderán a amigos, a hermanos, a hijos… a padres… —recordó Diomedes, y Shana lo abrazó con gentileza—. Siempre habrán guerras, son parte de nosotros. Pero hay 2 dioses de la guerra. ¿Sabes por qué? —y Shana lo negó—. Si lo sabes pequeña tonta, pero quieres que yo te lo diga —y Shana sonrió, mientras Diomedes le alzaba la barbilla—. Athena, la sabiduría en la guerra, Ares, la brutalidad en la guerra. Hay 2 dioses de la guerra, porque uno no puede existir sin el otro. La guerra es necesaria, para que exista la paz, es un equilibrio infinito e incomprensible. Así como la guerra no dura para siempre, tampoco lo hace la paz. En el momento en que haya paz, plena y perpetua… nos extinguiremos, ya que no habrá razón para seguir viviendo, creyendo, amando. Yo tengo mucho que aprender de ser un rey… tú tienes mucho que aprender de ser una diosa —y tanto Esténelo como Euríalo no lo comprendieron, e intercambiaron miradas.

—De momento me conformo con aprender a ser princesa —sonrió Shana, pegando la cabeza al pecho de Diomedes—. Ya tendré tiempo de aprender a ser una diosa. Por lo pronto, ¿Dónde están mis regalos? —apuntó Shana a Esténelo y Euríalo, que hicieron una mueca de curiosidad—. ¿Vienen a visitar al rey de Argos sin traer regalos para su hija favorita? Que groseros. ¿Así quieren mi mano en matrimonio? —y el par de caballeros se horrorizó, y corrieron para buscar regalos, mientras Shana simplemente se burlaba—. Eso los mantendrá ocupados mientras me educas en ser princesa —sonrió Shana.

—Pero si hasta yo podría aprender de ti —se impresionó Diomedes—. Nunca había visto a esos 2 tan interesados en complacer a la corona de Argos. Pero Shana, ya discutimos lo de tu mano. No te entregaré… te protegeré con celos de Escorpio de ser necesario —y Shana se burló, y sonrió con alegría.

**Hélade. Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—¡Atácame! ¡Que tus puños sean como espadas! ¡Un verdadero caballero de Athena debe ser capaz de combatir incluso sin armas! ¡Tus puños deberían partir la tierra! —continuó con sus enseñanzas Quirón, mientras Aquiles lo perseguía por todo el Monte Pelión, lanzando poderosos puñetazos, que eran tragados por la nieve. Quirón tomó entonces una esfera de nieve, la lanzó al rostro de Aquiles, cegándolo, y pateó el talón de Aquiles nuevamente, dejándolo tumbado en la nieve y tomándose el talón—. En una pelea todo es un arma —sentenció Quirón.

—Eso fue injusto… —lloró Aquiles de dolor, pero intentó reponerse, y se puso de pie tembloroso y adolorido—. ¡La forma en que me entrenas es deshonrosa! ¡Atacando mi punto débil! ¡Utilizando estratagemas cobardes! —apuntó Aquiles, e inmediatamente después se tomó los brazos y los frotó intentando ganar calor.

—Estas estratagemas cobardes como las has llamado, me han dado la victoria. Estarías muerto si blandiera un arma, o te partiera el cuello de un movimiento de mis brazos —y Aquiles enfureció, pero lo comprendió—. ¿De qué sirve jugar limpio si tu oponente juega sucio? Hay una diferencia entre hacer trampa y hacer lo posible. Si tu oponente es más fuerte que tú, más rápido que tú, más decidido que tú, al menos asegúrate de ser el más listo —apuntó Quirón, y Aquiles asintió—. Estas son solo estrategias básicas que creías que dominabas. Te creías invencible en batalla, que con solo la fuerza y la velocidad era suficiente. Si fuera un enemigo real ya te hubiera asesinado. ¿Lo entiendes? De nada te sirve ser justo, si mueres al final —y Aquiles asintió, y estornudó de frio.

—¡Al menos podría dejarme abrigarme mejor para el entrenamiento! —se quejó Aquiles, y Quirón se burló, elevó su cosmos, y se desprendió de su armadura, enviándola de regreso a la cueva—. ¿Es otra lección? —preguntó Aquiles.

—Hay muchas lecciones, están en todas partes —mencionó Quirón—. Primero, aprendiste humildad. Antes te hubieras vuelto a lanzar con odio hacia mí, pero ahora me vez como a un maestro, intentas aprender —explicó Quirón, y Aquiles asintió—. Antes, te creías invencible y limpio, y aprendiste que el rival no siempre respetará las reglas, no siempre tiene honor, y que de poco sirve la fuerza o la velocidad si te falta astucia —continuó Quirón, y Aquiles volvió a estremecerse por el frio—. Y ahora aprenderás a usar el cosmos. Mi método, es enseñarte a la fuerza —y Aquiles no lo comprendió—. Haz usado el cosmos, si no lo supieras usar, la Armadura Dorada de Libra sería tan pesada que no podrías moverte con normalidad y rapidez. Pero lo haz usado instintivamente, no lo has manipulado a tu antojo. Tu primera lección en el uso del cosmos, es concentrarlo, como yo hago en este momento. Ordénale a tu cosmos generar calor. Y así… no importará lo bajo de la temperatura, solo el Cero Absoluto podrá congelarte —y Aquiles asintió, e intentó concentrar su energía—. Piensa en el universo que existe en tu interior… está lleno de estrellas y planetas, de galaxias. Busca un sol en las estrellas de tu constelación, y pídele que brille de dorado, enciende tu cosmos —y Aquiles lo logró. Un destello dorado lo rodeó, e inmediatamente después, dejó de sentir frio—. Sobresaliente —habló Quirón—. El cosmos te permitirá resistir tanto altas como bajas temperaturas, solo debes cambiar entre el calor de una estrella, y el frio del vacío infinito de Erebo que rodea las estrellas. Con el cosmos tu cuerpo se fortalecerá, serás más veloz, de pies ligeros, y también endurecerá tu piel, te hará invulnerable —y Quirón pateó, y Aquiles se concentró, elevó su cosmos, pero Quirón pateó con tanta fuerza, que al golpear el talón, Aquiles ni con su cosmos lo pudo detener, y el discípulo terminó en el suelo gimiendo de dolor—. Ese talón… ni el cosmos más alto podría protegerlo… es un talón maldito… —y Aquiles tembló pero se puso de pie, aunque seguía siendo incapaz de dejar de llorar—. Fénix… para salvar a este niño de la desgracia de su talón maldito… necesitaremos algo más que el cosmos… —terminó Quirón, se lanzó contra Aquiles, pateó, pero Aquiles evadió, y con el pie izquierdo intentó patearle el rostro a Quirón, que lo bloqueó con su mano, lo tomó del pie izquierdo, y lo azotó al suelo, e inmediatamente después le pisoteó el talón a Aquiles, que nuevamente gritó de dolor, y su grito resonó por todo el monte Pelión.

* * *

—¡Aquiles! —gritó Patroclo horrorizado, levantándose del suelo, estaba rodeado de nieve, había perdido el conocimiento tras haber sido golpeado por Fénix, pero al escuchar la voz de Aquiles, había vuelto a despertar—. ¡Aquiles! ¿Dónde estás? —se horrorizó Patroclo, y comenzó a correr por la nieve, buscando a Aquiles, pero lo único que encontró en el desierto de nieve, fue a un inmenso gigante blanco, de ojos azules, y que comenzó a correr en su dirección—. ¿Qué Hades? —gritó Patroclo, escapando del horrible ser, corriendo tan rápido como le era posible, pero el gigante era muy rápido, y Patroclo tuvo que resbalar bajo los enormes pies del gigantesco monstruo para evadirlo—. ¡Es muy veloz! ¿Quién espectros eres? —gritó Patroclo, pero el gigante volvió a correr tras Patroclo, que no era suficientemente rápido como para evadirlo, y terminaba ocultándose en la nieve.

—Este es Dámiso, un gigante come hombres —resonó la voz de Fénix, y Patroclo lo buscó por todo el lugar, pero el frio y los fuertes vientos le cortaban la piel y le nublaban la visión—. Dámiso era un gigante, el más veloz de todos, nadie podía vencerlo en una carrera, ni siquiera Hermes, el dios de la velocidad. Fue necesario de la unión de Zeus y Heracles para vencerlo —y Dámiso alzó los brazos, y blandió intentando aplastar a Patroclo, que rodó a un lado y comenzó a correr—. En la vida, enfrentarás a seres que te parecerán invencibles. Muchos tal vez lo son. Otros puede que solo sean fanfarrones. ¿Tienes el valor de enfrentarlos al menos? —y Dámiso intentó nuevamente atrapar a Patroclo, que comenzó a llorar de miedo.

—No quiero morir… —escapó Patroclo, y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía—. No quiero morir… tengo miedo… no quiero morir… —continuó Patroclo, pero el gigante continuaba persiguiéndolo—. ¡Por favor, no quiero morir! —y el gigante azotó el dorso de su mano en todo el cuerpo de Patroclo, y lo enterró en la nieve. Patroclo entonces se puso de pie con la nariz llena de sangre—. No quiero morir… —lloró Patroclo.

—Todos moriremos algún día. Lo importante es qué hiciste para conservar la vida. ¿Llorar como una niña? Tal vez el vestido te hubiera sentado mejor a ti que a Aquiles —se burló Fénix, y Patroclo se molestó y se puso de pie—. Aunque menospreciar a las niñas también es un error, hay niñas fuertes de corazón, valerosas, tu propia cobardía es tu propia debilidad. Si huyes primero, sin intentarlo, entonces el oponente frente a ti es en verdad invencible. ¿Qué pasa si miento y este gigante es un pelmazo? ¿Dejarás que un simple rumor te venza? Puede que diga la verdad e intentara protegerte. ¿Lo sabes, Patroclo? ¿Sabes cuál es la verdad? —y el gigante se lanzó, y Patroclo rodó para escapar de él—. No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo, pero si no lo intentas, de todas formas ya fuiste derrotado. Esta es una lección de valor. ¿Tienes el valor de enfrentar al enemigo? —preguntó Fénix.

—Tiene razón… si no peleo… moriré de todas formas… prefiero morir peleando, que como un cobarde… —habló Patroclo, y un rugido pareció salir de sus dientes—. No tengo tiempo suficiente para perderlo contigo… debo encontrar a Aquiles, y si no te enfrento y huyo de ti, no solo no sabré si era capaz o no de vencerte, pero también quedarías libre, para matar a alguien más… —sentenció Patroclo, y su puño se llenó de cosmos dorado—. ¡No dejaré que me intimides! —y Patroclo se lanzó contra el gigante, lanzó un puñetazo, pero el gigante desapareció, y Patroclo golpeó el suelo, y el tremendo golpe disipó la nieve, y debajo de esta, Patroclo encontró el esqueleto de un gigante—. ¿Qué? —se preguntó Patroclo.

—Esa fue la ilusión de mi Puño Fantasma —sonrió Fénix, apareciendo detrás de Patroclo. Haz aprendido tu primera lección… valor —sentenció Fénix, y Patroclo miró el esqueleto—. Dámiso en realidad era invencible. Solo el esfuerzo conjunto de un dios y un mortal puede detener a un gigante. Pero, ¿cómo podías tú saberlo, sin siquiera intentarlo? Huir no es un acto cobarde, si lo haces cuando sabes realmente que no tienes otra alternativa. Primero piensa antes de actuar. Los rumores no siempre son ciertos, los actos de valor no son siempre los más inteligentes. Analiza la situación, y toma la táctica más prudente. Pero solo huye, cuando sea la última alternativa… o la que salve más vidas… —y Patroclo asintió, comprendiendo la lección—. Pero, desenterrar a Dámiso tenía otro objetivo. No podía dejarte que te sigas preocupando por el talón de Aquiles. De lo contrario, no estarás enteramente concentrado —y Fénix se agachó, y tomo un hueso—. Con esta taba del gigante, reconstruiremos el talón de Aquiles —mencionó Fénix, y miró en una dirección, que Patroclo siguió con la mirada, y al ver en esa dirección, Patroclo se horrorizó—. Quirón es bastante violento —explicó Fénix.

—No se habría dejado operar el talón de otra forma —habló Quirón, que cargaba en su espalda a un Aquiles llorando de dolor, con sangre cayéndole de los labios que había mordido con fuerza, ya que su talón estaba ensangrentado, y dislocado, y de este escapada sangre negra—. No hay mucho tiempo, el hielo y la nieve le cortaron la sensación de dolor y ahora que ha aprendido a controlar el cosmos puede mitigarla, pero perderá el pie si no nos apresuramos —sentenció Quirón, que corrió con Fénix de regreso a la cueva, donde colocaron a Aquiles en el suelo, y Patroclo estuvo a punto de vomitar por el horrible estado del talón de Aquiles.

—Creo… que puedo ver el hueso… —se cubrió la boca Patroclo, mientras que Quirón y Fénix ponían metales al fuego, y sacaban vendas, trapos y varios cubos de agua—. ¿Qué van a hacerle? ¿Por qué le rompieron el talón? ¡Podría morir! —lloró Patroclo.

—No se convertirá en un verdadero guerrero con ese maldito talón. Voy a reemplazarlo con la taba del gigante Dámiso —explicó Quirón, y Patroclo se horrorizó—. No son solo los tendones, observa, el hueso… es negro —y Patroclo se asomó, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada, y comenzó a vomitar—. ¡Faldero! ¡No muestres debilidad! ¡Aquiles está elevando su cosmos lo más que puede para evitar el dolor! ¡Y el frio le ha ayudado a perder la sensación de su pierna! ¡Pero este nivel de dolor lo llevará a la locura si no se tranquiliza! ¡Cálmalo mientras Fénix y yo le reemplazamos el hueso! —y Patroclo asintió, y tomó una mano de Aquiles.

—Mírame Aquiles, no pasa nada —comenzó Patroclo, y Aquiles lo miró con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas por el dolor, y mordiéndose los labios—. Mírame, esto es lo que pediste. No eres más una princesa mimada, eres un hombre, y los hombres sufren dolor, y lo resisten —continuó Patroclo, y Aquiles asintió.

—Tengo el hueso —habló Fénix, y lanzó un hueso negro a un lado de la cueva, era delgado, como una vara negra, un pequeño trozo de hueso que sin embargo había causado tanto dolor para Aquiles—. Espero que esto funcione, Quirón, o habrás dejado a este niño lisiado de por vida —habló Fénix con preocupación.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos al menos. ¿No son esas tus enseñanzas, Fénix? —se burló Quirón, cortando un pedazo de la taba del gigante Dámiso, hasta que tuvo la misma forma que el hueso negro que habían extraído de Aquiles—. Colocaré el hueso, tú debes soldarlo. Con cuidado, usa unas monedas de plata, fúndelas, y rodea el hueso con ellas —y Fénix asintió, y comenzó con la delicada tarea. Patroclo por su parte, estuvo a punto de vomitar por la descripción y por imaginar lo que estaba pasando.

—Todo está bien… —prosiguió Patroclo—. Ellos saben lo que hacen, no lo harían si no lo supieran. Todo está bien, te están curando, el talón volverá a ser fuerte —lloró Patroclo, y Aquiles notó las lágrimas, pero por concentrar su cosmos no podía hablar ni temer—. Te están poniendo la taba del gigante Dámiso. Dice Fénix que era tan rápido que ni Hermes podía alcanzarlo. Cuando te recuperes, serás veloz, increíblemente veloz. Por toda Hélade, no, por toda Gea, serás conocido como Aquiles, el de los pies ligeros. El mortal más veloz de toda Gea, inalcanzable en el campo de batalla —y Aquiles hizo una mueca de dolor, Fénix estaba fundiendo las monedas en su hueso—. Resiste… resiste… estoy aquí amigo, resiste Aquiles… te convertirás en el héroe más grande de todos, más grande que Jasón, más grande que Heracles… el mundo por siempre recordará tu nombre… —terminó Patroclo.

—Todos… recordarán mi nombre… —lloró Aquiles, y de pronto no sintió más dolor—. Recordarán mi nombre… Aquiles… el héroe más grande de Gea… lo recordarán… seré grande… —y Patroclo asintió, y notó que aunque Fénix seguía fundiendo el metal en el hueso, Aquiles soportaba el dolor—. ¿Tendré mi propia constelación? —preguntó Aquiles.

—No necesitarás una constelación —habló Patroclo con más tranquilidad—. Los dioses te llevarán a los Campos Elíseos, a donde llevan a los más grandes. Conocerás a Heracles y a Jasón, compartirás relatos de tus días de gloria. Jasón estará impresionado, Heracles seguramente te retará a una batalla, y lo derrotarás —y Aquiles sonrió, y Patroclo notó que Fénix le vendaba el talón, las manos de tanto Fénix como de Quirón estaban quemadas, la sangre de Aquiles era muy peligrosa, pero ambos habían hecho todo eso por salvar a Aquiles, Patroclo lo sabía. El talón vendado tenía la forma correcta, parecía que jamás se hubiera operado a Aquiles, ni siquiera había sangre, Patroclo supo en ese momento, que era el poder de la taba de Dámiso, que había fortalecido el talón de Aquiles—. ¿Está curado? —preguntó.

—Es lo más cerca que jamás estará a curado —habló Quirón, que se limpiaba las quemaduras de los dedos con la nieve, y comenzaba a vendarse las manos—. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, Thetis, la madre de Aquiles, apareció ante mí y me suplicó realizar esta operación. Pero nadie sabía dónde estaba enterrado Dámiso. Y sin embargo, Thetis dijo que un león nos guiaría a donde estaba enterrado —y Fénix se sentó sobre la caja dorada de Leo, que se le había prometido a Patroclo—. Thetis también dijo que con la taba Aquiles no volvería a ser tan vulnerable. Antes con solo rozar el talón, Aquiles caería al suelo llorando por el dolor, porque ese hueso, estaba podrido —y Patroclo vio el hueso negro en el suelo—. Este nuevo hueso, revestido de plata y bronce, será fuerte. Aquiles caminará, correrá, y saltará incluso más rápido gracias a ese hueso. Pero… no ha salvado a Aquiles de la maldición. Si Aquiles vuelve a herirse el talón… no se recuperará jamás… —terminó Quirón.

—Pero, eso es un alivio —sonrió Fénix, y Patroclo no lo comprendió—. Para herir a un gigante… se necesita del esfuerzo conjunto de un mortal, y de un dios… —explicó Fénix, y Patroclo miró a Aquiles, que dormía pacíficamente—. A menos que un mortal y un dios se unan para intentar romper el talón de Aquiles, entonces Aquiles ha perdido en realidad su debilidad —y Patroclo sonrió, agradecido—. Vuélvete fuerte, faldero —le revolvió el cabello Fénix—. Los dioses, son muy egoístas. En un futuro, seguro lo intentarán. Pero mientras estés allí para protegerlo. Aquiles no morirá —y Patroclo asintió, y miró la armadura de Leo, esperanzado de convertirse en su dueño.

**Anatolia, Troya.**

—Así que… crees que el escorpión dorado del sueño de Anficlas… perdón… de Ethon… es el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio —preguntó Heleno, que se encontraba en una especie de estudio, donde habían varios frascos con sustancias extrañas, y varios pergaminos, agujas y recipientes con varios animales vivos encerrados dentro, desde sapos, hasta víboras y escorpiones, los últimos siendo observados fríamente por Ethon, a quien un escorpión negro parecía odiar e intentaba perforarla en vano con su aguijón golpeando el cristal. Anficlas simplemente tomó su espada de madera, abrió el frasco, y se preparó para aplastar al escorpión—. No lo hagas… ese escorpión es un escorpión emperador, el más venenoso del mundo, muy difícil de atrapar —y Anficlas se mordió los labios, y desistió con desprecio—. Yo también pensé en Diomedes de Escorpio cuando Ethon tuvo ese sueño —mencionó Heleno a Héctor, y Anficlas desvió la mirada.

—¿Dio…medes? —preguntó Anficlas, y Heleno asintió—. Diomedes… odio a Diomedes… mataré a Diomedes… muerte a Diomedes… odio a Diomedes… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… —continuó Anficlas, y volvió a intentar aplastar al escorpión, pero Héctor le quitó la espada de madera.

—Era una niña tan linda esta mañana. Que rápido se pierde la esperanza, ¿verdad? —se burló Heleno, y Héctor lo miró con odio—. Tranquilo. Viniste a mí para intentar salvar a esta niña a la cual has adoptado. Paris te ha contaminado con su bondad —y Héctor no dijo nada, simplemente observó a Heleno, y Anficlas intentó tomar al escorpión con su mano.

—Deja de intentar matar a ese escorpión —reprendió Héctor, y Anficlas volvió a desistir—. Escucha… Casandra predijo la caída de Troya, y ahora esta niña tiene un sueño de un escorpión dorado. Los Caballeros Dorados existen en Hélade al servicio de Athena, y Troya es el reino más grande de Anatolia. Si un Caballero Dorado ha llegado a Anatolia, significa que la razón de Troya ardiendo probablemente sea por una invasión. ¿Por qué motivo? No lo sé. Pretendo comenzar a educar a Paris en cuestiones diplomática para evitarlo sin embargo. Viajaremos por toda Hélade, creando vínculos de paz, pero por si acaso, si Ethon puede fortalecerse, hasta el nivel de representar un peligro para al menos uno de los 12 Caballeros Dorados, pretendo tener una garantía de victoria. ¡Ethon! —se quejó Héctor, mientras Anficlas se las había arreglado para atrapar al escorpión del aguijón, y lo colocaba en el suelo dispuesta a pisarlo—. ¿Qué te he dicho? —reprendió Héctor, jaloneando a Anficlas, y colocando al furioso escorpión de vuelta en su frasco—. Admiro tu desprecio a los escorpiones, pero esos animales son peligrosos —reprendió Héctor.

—De hecho, Héctor. Tengo una forma de ayudar a Ethon a desarrollar inmunidad ante el veneno del Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, el cual es su arma más poderosa —mencionó Heleno, caminando a unos pergaminos, y abriendo el mapa de una constelación—. Cuenta la leyenda, que el Caballero de Escorpio es elegido en la Isla de Milo cerca de Atenas. En esta isla, 800 aspirantes nacidos en la décima luna en la que reina Escorpio, son abandonados a pelear a muerte, y el que resulte vencedor, el único sobreviviente, es sometido a la prueba definitiva, que si no es capaz de pasar, le dará muerte, y otros 800 tendrán que combatir, y volverlo a intentar, hasta que el último sobreviviente pase la prueba —continuó Heleno, y Héctor se impresionó—. La última prueba consiste en que un escorpión emperador pique al sobreviviente 15 veces seguidas, en un determinado orden, en el lugar donde las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio brillan. Si el aspirante es picado 15 veces, en el orden correcto, desarrolla inmunidad al veneno, ya que su sangre, se convierte en el mismo veneno. Por eso el caballero de Escorpio puede envenenar, porque tras el ritual su cuerpo produce el veneno —terminó con su explicación Heleno.

—¿Pretendes que permita que picotees a Ethon para hacerlo inmune al veneno de Escorpio? —preguntó Héctor, ligeramente horrorizado, y Anficlas continuaba observando al escorpión con odio, pero Héctor le tomaba de la mano impidiéndole acercarse, o al menos eso creía, Anficlas había vuelto a extender su mano—. Explícate —prosiguió Héctor.

—Lo del Caballero Dorado es únicamente una sospecha. No sabemos con certeza de si el sueño de Anfi… quiero decir, de Ethon, es en verdad una prueba de una futura guerra. Pero podemos prepararla… lo… —corrigió Heleno—. Esto es muy confuso. Prepararlo para ser inmune al veneno, al permitirle ser picado hasta que su cuerpo desarrolle la inmunidad. Poseo en mi laboratorio antídotos a todos los venenos conocidos. Pero, al ser Ethon tan joven, una picadura sería más que mortal, pero también lo ayudaría a desarrollar la inmunidad más rápido. Es una idea inhumana, que podría poner la vida de Ethon en peligro mortal. Pero es la única forma de hacerlo inmune al veneno de las 14 agujas, y debilitaría a Antares que terminará siendo únicamente una potente descarga de cosmos, no una destructora del mismo —y Héctor se preocupó un poco al respecto—. Si aceptas mi ayuda, diariamente tendremos que envenenar a Ethon, con el riesgo de causarle paros cardiacos, o muerte por sobredosis. Pero si funciona, será inmune a todo tipo de veneno o enfermedad, ya que su sangre será veneno, el veneno del escorpión —y Héctor se agachó, y miró a Anficlas fijamente, quien miró a su nuevo padre.

—Puedo darte un entrenamiento terrible que te lastime, pero jamás te pondría en verdadero peligro. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —y Anficlas asintió—. Te protegeré de ese escorpión incluso si yo mismo tengo que ir a hacerles la guerra a Argos y al rey Diomedes. Pero… jamás te someteré a ese castigo —habló Héctor.

—¿Castigo? —preguntó Anficlas, y Héctor entonces notó que el escorpión no estaba en su frasco, y se horrorizó—. Solo duele un poco —mencionó Anficlas, enseñándole a Héctor al escorpión en su mano que la picaba continuamente. Héctor se horrorizó, y de un manotazo lanzó al escorpión, y Heleno, preocupado por el animal, corrió con el frasco y lo metió dentro antes de que el escorpión se recuperara del daño—. Quiero vomitar… —habló Anficlas, cayendo en su rodilla, y Héctor se espantó y la cargó.

—¡Trae un antídoto! ¡Rápido! ¡Resiste, Anficlas! —se preocupó Héctor, y Heleno llegó rápidamente con un frasco, que forzó a Anficlas a beber—. Anficlas. Quédate conmigo, tonta. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó.

—Soy un niño… se dice tonto… —aclaró Anficlas, que se cubrió la boca intentando no vomitar—. Estoy bien… solo… estoy un poco mareado… —y Anficlas se sentó en una silla, y Heleno tomó de la mano de Anficlas, y comenzó a contar los aguijonazos.

—Esto… es imposible… —mencionó Heleno, y Héctor se sorprendió también—. No sé si es porque Anflicas… quiero decir, Ethon… fue elegida, digo… elegido como el espectro del Talento pero… fue perforado 15 veces, es mucho veneno. El aguijón debió quedarse sin veneno al cuarto o quinto piquete pero, el que haya sido pinchada 15 veces significa que los dioses nos han enviado una señal —y Anficlas se cubrió la boca, y por fin vomitó, escupiendo el veneno, y manchando la túnica de Heleno, que no se inmutó al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo puede ser una señal de los dioses? —preguntó Héctor, sobándole la espalda a Anficlas, y ayudándola a recostarse en la cama del estudio de Heleno—. Explícate, Heleno —continuó Héctor.

—Anficlas… nació en la novena luna, en otoño —mencionó Heleno—. Escorpio comienza en la décima luna. Solo los nacidos en la décima luna son sometidos a esta prueba porque nacen bajo la protección de la constelación de Escorpio pero… la novena luna… es Libra… Anficlas, digo, Ethon… es una Libra… y los Libra, son protegidos por Ares, el dios de la guerra, el enemigo jurado de todos los Escorpio… desde la era del mito, Antares, el corazón de la constelación de Escorpio ha sido el terror de Ares, de allí su nombre, el Anti-Ares. Si los Libra son los agraciados por Ares, y el enemigo acérrimo de Anficlas o como sea que quieras llamarla es un Escorpio. Entonces estos 15 picotazos son la prueba de que Ares ha elegido a esta niña para combatir a Diomedes de Escorpio. Héctor, fervientemente creo que debemos obedecer a esta señal de Ares, y continuar envenenando a Anficlas hasta que desarrolle inmunidad —y Héctor miró a la niña, que continuaba observando al escorpión con odio, y asintió.

—Hazlo —sentenció Héctor—. Convierte a mi hija en un ser inmune al veneno… yo la convertiré en una verdadera guerrera, una ferviente seguidora de Ares, el dios de la guerra —terminó Héctor, pensando en el brillante futuro de la niña.

**Hélade, Argos.**

—Shana… tuve una especie de premonición… —habló Diomedes, que había dejado de cenar. Shana secretamente le había robado un pedazo de carne, pero Diomedes no se había molestado, de hecho se encontraba en shock. Su madre estaba en la mesa también, y se encontraba confundida—. Me quedé dormido un instante por el cansancio, y en mi sueño… un águila inmensa con el pico en llamas devoraba a un escorpión dorado —habló Diomedes, y Shana parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Un águila… con el pico en llamas? —preguntó, y Diomedes asintió—. Padre… por eso te dije que me dejaras atender más solicitudes de los aldeanos, estás agotado, vete a dormir por favor —reprendió Shana, y Diomedes sonrió.

—Debió ser un sueño solamente. Me iré a dormir entonces —continuó Diomedes, caminando de regreso a su habitación—. Ser rey es tan estresante, casi preferiría una buena guerra, una batalla impresionante no me vendría nada mal, lo que sea menos ser rey —terminó Diomedes, y se encerró en su habitación.


	5. La Sombra de la Guerra

**¡YAY! ¡10 reviews! ¡Ahora quiero 11! ¡No hay límites para mi ambición! Bueno no, me controlaré. Pero igual, si los reviews siguen así, yo me motivo y sigo adelante, jajaja. Ya ven, Autor feliz lectores contentos. No pregunten por Academia Sanctuary por favor… mi mente está en shock y tengo que preparar un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga. En fin, a contestar reviews.**

**dafguerrero: Ahora sí fuiste la primera, que bien. Diomedes es un Escorpio, no podía evitarse, y antes de que pregunten, Diomedes no es Escorpio por capricho del autor, de hecho, en la Guerra de Troya tiene una importante batalla que fue la que me impulsó a darle la armadura de Escorpio, además de ser el guardián de Athena, que es un papel de los Escorpio. Lo del talón no es que no sanara, sino que la taba de Dámiso cauterizó rápidamente por ser un gigante. En el caso del trato a las mujeres, por la época y el tiempo, definitivamente fue así, y en cuanto al padre de Diomedes, no era caníbal, pero sucumbió ante su odio y sí hizo lo que hizo. El sueño de Anficlas poco a poco irá tomando forma, Anficlas es un mito recientemente descubierto, por eso estoy seguro de que muchos no se imaginan lo que pasará con ella. Y es Patroclo no Patroclolo, me lo fusionaste con Picoro, señor Patricolo, jajajajaja, e insisto, ¿de dónde sacaron la idea de Patroclo como Sagitario?**

**midusa: Jajaja, Heleno fue el primer y probablemente único interprete de sueños, y dudo mucho que quiera ayudar a Diomedes. Ares y su guerra con los Escorpio nace de la leyenda del Anti-Ares. Si leíste Guerras Doradas lo comprenderás. Jaja, sí es determinante lo del talón de Aquiles pero no nos adelantemos, no todos conocen la historia, así que tratemos de mantener neutralidad en esa parte. Espero no defraudarte, mi conocimiento de la Ilíada y la Odisea no son tan completos como los hago parecer pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**andromedaaiorossayita: Definitivamente habrá violaciones, lo siento mucho, estoy respetando el mito así que no lo podré evitar, pero intentaré no hacerlas muy explicitas ni traumáticas, lo prometo. ¡Uwah! ¡Si eres analítica ya sabes quién es el idiota! T_T, jajaja, esa parte de tu review me preocupa un poco, jajajajaja. En esta historia no habrá yaoi, no te preocupes. Umm… creo que Veronica de Lost Canvas si era medio rarito, ¿no crees? Pero en fin, todo es culpa de Shun aunque no sea gay, o al menos es lo que creemos, pero eso es punto y aparte. Nop, el Unicornio no es Odiseo, es Euríalo de Unicornio, Odiseo es Altar, si Anflicas hubiera imaginado un Altar llorando a lo mejor si sería Odiseo, jajajajaja, perdón, no soporté hacer la broma, jajajajaja. Adelante, puedes usar el Juego del Rey, no es mi creación, no te preocupes. ¿Notaste que no dije ningún monosílabo? Jajajajaja. Por tu pen name intuí que eras una Sagitario, jaja, igual que mi novia, vendré contigo a pedirte consejos siempre que me torture. Se parece a Egialea, da miedo cuando tiene celos, jajaja.**

**GiMe: ¿Cada cuánto público? Cada que me dan ganas, jajaja, es broma, mi velocidad de postear nuevos capítulos es proporcional al número de reviews por el coeficiente de relatividad de Einstein entre dos al cuadrado. ¿Por qué no anuncian lo de Athena? Lo sabrás en este capítulo. ¿Por qué ella aún no despierta su cosmos? Está despierto pero no tiene necesidad de usarlo. ¿Qué hay de Pegaso? Umm… la verdad odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Pegaso, al único Pegaso que tolero es a Tenma, a Seiya lo vomito, pero no te preocupes, Pegaso saldrá en este capítulo. ¿No se supone que nace de la mano de Athena? Umm… ¿quién te dijo esa mentira? No, la verdad no, Pegaso no nace de la mano de Athena, pero Tenma y Seiya son reencarnaciones del mismo caballero de Pegaso, por eso da esa ilusión, Pegaso no es más que el símbolo de la marca de Saint Seiya, pero no es un caballero especial como lo pintaron en Lost Canvas, Pegaso fue el primero en herir a Hades y eso es todo, no es un dios, ni un avatar de Athena, ni nada como eso. Puede parecerte mal la ausencia de Pegaso, estás en todo tu derecho, de hecho para Pegaso tengo planes pero definitivamente no al nivel del eterno guardián de Athena que te repito es una forma errónea de verlo. Lost Canvas fue lo que dio esa impresión, pero como todos sabemos, Lost Canvas no es canon tristemente. Claro que no lo dejaré a medias, jajaja, gracias por leer.**

**Toameo07 Ver2.0: Ethon es el águila que mencioné, el que come de los intestinos de Prometeo el dios del fuego. En cuanto al personaje que fue re-nombrado como Ethon, en realidad deberías de buscar a Anficlas, pero es un personaje recientemente descubierto por un arqueólogo de nombre Valerio Massimo, que también es autor de libros. No diré mucho de Anficlas para no arruinar la historia, pero es un personaje muy importante en el mito de Diomedes, solo que hasta hace poco se descubrió su verdadero nombre. Sé que le estoy dando mucha importancia a Diomedes, pero planeo dividir esto en tres sagas, la primera es de Diomedes, la segunda de Aquiles, y la tercera de Odiseo, ellos son los tres protagonistas. Lo de Patroclo estaba muy planeado la verdad, Leo era definitivamente para él… no sé de dónde sacaron que era Sagitario.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Ya te había medio contestado tu review, jajaja, pero Aclarando, Apolo y Poseidón fueron castigados para que ellos construyeran las murallas de Troya, y Poseidón fue quien las intentó derribar pero fue derrotado por Heracles. Esta parte no la mencionaré en la historia pero creo que tenía que hacer esta aclaración. Lo de los caballos Troyanos no lo recordaba, pero creo que es más del mito Romano que del Griego, ya que los doce trabajos de Heracles se adecuaron para encajar con los 12 signos del zodiaco, y no recuerdo que haya un caballo, jajajajaja. La operación de Aquiles no es mi invención, realmente hay un mito que habla de eso. El que al principio iba a ser Leo era Menelao por los leones de Micenas, pero como se convierte en rey de Esparta la relación con el León se pierde, por eso no lo hice, además me gustaba Patroclo para Leo, y a nadie más le quedaba la de Acuario. Jajaja, me limito comentarios de Aquiles y Patroclo, pero más que primos tenían otra relación, que pronto les mostraré, no en este capítulo, pero pronto.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Jajaja, yo tampoco sabía lo del consumo de carne hasta hace muy poco, realmente 2 semanas atrás, jajajajaja. Definitivamente en ese tiempo había exageradamente mucho incesto, pero intentaré mitigarlo, hasta ahora el único es Diomedes, si salen más saldrán por el final. Se llama Egialea, y algunas versiones del mito dicen que es su tía, lo cual es más perturbador todavía. No, Fénix no es el primer caballero del Fénix, el primer Fénix es y siempre será Ikki, en ese entonces la constelación del Fénix ni siquiera existía… más bien no se había descubierto. Lo del Puño Fantasma fue para darle más parentesco a Fénix con Ikki, por cierto, nadie me adivinó que Quirón era la ante-encarnación de Dohko, T_T, jajajajaja. Como les advertí, estoy siendo fiel al mito, y el padre de Diomedes realmente hizo eso, lástima, Diomedes es mi favorito después de Aquiles. Jajaja, los amigos de Diomedes tendrán más participación, pero no de momento. Hay una estrella del talento Celeste, y es Haruman creo, y una Terrestre, sin nombre, que elegí como Ethon. Paris es Shun, llorar es su papel principal, jajajajaja. Casandra seguirá siendo un personaje importante, pero poco a poco debo darle dinamismo a la historia, por lo que hoy nos concentraremos en Héctor y Anficlas.**

**estrella Blank: Anímate más seguido, jajajajaja. Mis fics serán tan largos como mis lectores pretendan soportar, aún no tengo idea de la extensión de esta historia, por lo pronto creo que 30 capítulos, no sé si pueda hacer algo como lo que fue Guerras Doradas pero, si los reviews siguen llegando como hasta ahora, haré un esfuerzo. Enone no es un personaje tan importante en el mito, de hecho sus participaciones son muy pobres, pero sí tiene una parte importante, y la veremos muy posteriormente. T_T, Lo sé, Aquiles es un patán, pero realmente esa es su actitud, no me culpen, de momento mi principal protagonista es Diomedes, jajaja. Ah jaja, Guerras Atlantes… estoy en una situación similar a Academia Sanctuary… pero pronto las seguiré.**

**Suki90: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste hasta ahora. Aquiles no es Pegaso, lo siento. Siento un desprecio profundo por Pegaso, principalmente por Seiya, la verdad Tenma me caía bastante bien. Pero, las y los que me conocen saben que el desprecio no es factor para no darle buenos papeles a alguien, Pegaso tendrá un buen papel, sale de hecho en este capítulo, espero te agrade su participación. En conclusión, no odio a Pegaso, odio a Seiya. Por favor no preguntes por qué… ese tema hace que se prenda mi anti-Seiya mode. Error, Pegaso no siempre ha sido el factor decisivo, en la guerra previo a Lost Canvas, Athena combatió sola a Hipnos, Tanathos y Hades sin la intervención de Pegaso y sus caballeros más cercanos eran Cáncer y Altar. Solo han existido tres Pegasos legendarios. El primero que hirió a Hades, Tenma en Lost Canvas, y Seiya, y no, Koga no es canon, y si Kuramada es listo no lo será. Aunque Koga me cae mejor que Seiya, pero si conocen de mitología como un servidor, sabrán que Omega es una aberración al mito de los doce titanes, lo siento para los fans de Omega pero es como decir que Hércules, la película Disney, es fiel al mito. Para los que no saben de qué hablo aquí les va: 1- Hera no es madre de Hércules, 2 - Pegaso pertenece a Belerofonte, 3 – Hades no es malo, 4 – Filoctetes no es un Satiro obeso, 5 – Pena y Pánico son dioses, no lacayos de Hades. Habiendo dicho todo esto, Omega es a Saint Seiya lo que Hércules de Disney es al mito de Heracles. ¡Uwah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Me apasioné un poco, regreso a contestar tu review. El Episodio G es mi saga favorita, te la recomiendo mucho, aunque el protagonista es Aioria de Leo, hace un buen papel, pero según Kuramada, Aioria es el más débil de todos los caballeros dorados, lean el Taizen antes de criticarme, allí Kuramada ordenó a los caballeros por poder y Aioria tiene un poder de 12 de 25, pobre Aioria, tan bien que me cae. Shana como humana tendrá sentimientos románticos, pero no por Aquiles, eso te lo aseguro. No te preocupes, yo divagué mucho más que tú, enserio lo lamento pero estas discusiones me apasionan. Prometo darle un papel digno a Patroclo como Leo.**

**DanaaF: Héctor parece malo pero no lo es, de hecho se puede decir que es el más humano de los hijos de Priamo, realmente se preocupa por su reino y por su gente, pero tiene la responsabilidad de demostrar esa frialdad de hasta ahora. Lo de Pirra será una broma recurrente, pero el personaje de Aquiles ya está en evolución. Por cierto, no fue idea de Aquiles lo de vestirse de mujer, fue de su madre. El papel de Diomedes como rey es solo de tres años, cuando comienza la Guerra de Troya sede el trono a su madre, pero de eso hablaremos luego. No, Aquiles no es Pegaso… lo prefiero de niña que vistiendo a Pegaso, nada odio más que al héroe que no hace nada pero al final se queda con la princesa, sé que Tenma no es ese tipo de Pegaso ni Koga tampoco, pero siempre tendré ese rencor contra ya saben quién… será mejor que deje de pensar en ya saben quién antes de que comience a ser imparcial con los personajes.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade. Esparta. 17 de Marzo de 1,196 A. C.**

—Gea se ha estremecido de miedo e igual lo ha hecho mi alma… —habló Helena, la hija del retirado rey Tindáreo y ahora reina de Esparta. Su bella cabellera dorada era golpeada gentilmente por los vientos, y sus ojos, extrañamente rosados, encerraban un sufrimiento inentendible—. Ha llegado la primavera, mi madre está cerca de mí más que nunca, pero tú vienes y me buscas… ¿por qué? Tú estás sellado, no has dejado el inframundo en mucho tiempo desde que tu cuerpo fue herido en la primera guerra contra Atenea hace 9,000 años. ¿Por qué? —continuó llorando Helena, mirando la mañana desde el balcón, en dirección al este, donde nubes negras se veían llegar, una tormenta. En su cama descansaba Menelao, con su cabellera verde hecha un desastre por la noche de sueño. Al notar que su esposa no se encontraba a su lado, la buscó adormecido por la habitación, y escuchó unas lágrimas golpear el suelo.

—¿Helena? —preguntó Menelao, y la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, se dio la vuelta, y por unos instantes Menelao pensó ver la cabellera dorada y enchinada de Helena adoptar un color rosado, y sus ojos azulados como el zafiro brillando rojos como rubíes, pero tras un par de parpadeos, y de frotarse los ojos, Menelao encontró a su esposa, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. ¿Qué ocurre, Helena? —se levantó Menelao, semi-desnudo, solo cubierto por un par de pantalones cortos color verde. Helena simplemente parpadeó sin comprenderlo, y notó que estaba parada en el balcón, y llorando. Menelao simplemente la abrazó por la espalda, y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó.

—¿Llorar? —preguntó Helena—. No sabía siquiera que estaba despierta… ¿Qué hago en el balcón? —se preguntó Helena, y se limpió las lágrimas—. No tengo razón alguna para llorar, amado mío. Si he de derramar lágrimas serían únicamente por la inmensa alegría que me has brindado. Estas lágrimas… no las entiendo —terminó, y Menelao le acarició el vientre, y le besó nuevamente la mejilla—. Me haces cosquillas —sonrió Helena.

—¿Enserio? No lo había notado —sonrió Menelao, y Helena se dio la vuelta y lo besó con gentileza—. Ejércitos enteros irían a la guerra en tu nombre. Pero al final yo gané tu mano, y desde entonces, mi frio corazón se ha apaciguado. Ya no siento odio contra Diomedes por ridiculizarme. Los dioses te querían a mi lado, fuiste hecha para mí. Sin ti, seguiría siendo el mismo frívolo y sin corazón que conociste en nuestra noche de bodas. Y ahora esperas un hijo o una hija de mi propia sangre —le sonrió Menelao.

—En la boda me dabas mucho miedo —confesó Helena—. Fiero y hermoso a la vez, pero a pesar de haber ganado estabas sumamente molesto. Matabas a Diomedes en tu mente continuamente —y Menelao asintió, y Helena lo tumbó a la cama, y lo besó nuevamente—. ¿Cómo podías pensar en Diomedes teniéndome frente a ti? Estaba tan celosa, eras ira divina, dabas miedo. No podía evitar pensar: «¿este es mi esposo?». Tenía miedo de que salieras cortando cabezas a la primer mención del nombre de Diomedes —se burló Helena.

—Tenía mi cabeza en las nubes, lo lamento —se disculpó Menelao, y abrazó a su esposa—. Yo era ira divina, así como lo has dicho, frialdad y desprecio, egoísta y perverso. Tú me has cambiado —y Helena sonrió, y asintió—. Pero pese a los regalos que Diomedes ha enviado, no lo quiero ver cerca de ti, o volveré a ser violento —y Helena le jaló la cabellera, forzándolo a tranquilizarse—. Lo lamento —y Helena asintió, domando al agresivo rey de Esparta—. Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Qué te molestaba? —preguntó Menelao.

—No lo sé… te digo que no lo recuerdo… —mencionó Helena, y miró fuera del balcón desde su cama y su posición entre los brazos de Menelao—. Tengo algo de miedo… no lo entiendo pero… una tormenta se acerca… nubes negras vienen desde el este —terminó Helena, y Menelao, a pesar de no comprenderlo, se limitó a tranquilizar a Helena al acariciarle la cabellera dorada con gentileza—. Soy feliz así como vivo ahora… por favor no vengas —susurró Helena, pero sus ojos eran rubíes nuevamente, ella no había enunciado esas palabras.

**Hélade, Tesalia.**

—Date prisa, Aquiles —mencionó Patroclo, que caminaba con una canasta de víveres amarrada a la espalda, y otras dos en las manos—. Quirón se pone de muy mal humor cuando la comida no está lista a tiempo, y nos tomará varias horas subir el Monte Pelión —comentó Patroclo, mientras caminaba por los mercados de Tesalia a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Una burla más, Patroclo… —mencionó Aquiles, con una canasta amarrada a la espalda, una vara que iba de hombro a hombro y sostenía dos cubetas llenas de frutas y verduras de todo tipo, y caminando lentamente con el talón derecho sin tocar el suelo, y con una vara bien tallada con una curvatura para acomodarse bajo la axila funcionando como muleta—. Puede que el dolor de mi talón se haya ido por completo, pero un hueso tarda meses en soldar. Si quieres puedo romperte uno para que sepas lo que es caminar con una muleta —sentenció Aquiles.

—Tan de mal humor como siempre. Deberías aprender a relajarte un poco —mencionó Patroclo, y entonces descubrió una conmoción en los muelles del mercado—. ¿Qué pasó? —se preguntó Patroclo, mientras un agotado Aquiles por fin se ponía al corriente con el caminar de Patroclo, que se detuvo a ver a varios soldados vistiendo armaduras plateadas con contornos morados y negros marchar por Tesalia—. ¡Troyanos! —se impresionó Patroclo, y Aquiles hizo una mueca de cansancio y curiosidad—. Las armaduras Troyanas son famosas por sus adornos morados y negros, el morado es el color preferido de los dioses, los Troyanos lo llevan en su armadura por la soberbia que les produce —y Aquiles hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la soberbia Troyana.

—Como si un color hiciera la diferencia en una guerra —se burló Aquiles, y prestó atención a los recién llegados—. Oye… ¿no era ese Paris? —preguntó Aquiles, y Patroclo se rascó la barbilla viendo a un joven que caminaba junto a una doncella de cabellera café a quien mantenía tomada de la mano todo el tiempo ya que la inquieta joven pretendía salir corriendo en todo momento—. ¿Qué le pasa a esa? —preguntó Aquiles.

—Esa es Casandra, la hija lunática de Priamo el rey de Troya —explicó Patroclo—. ¿Eh? Ese niño en verdad se parece a Paris pero, es imposible, Paris es un granjero —y Aquiles asintió—. ¡Ah! ¡Ese es Héctor! —apuntó Patroclo, y Aquiles miró al fiero guerrero que caminaba en esos momentos frente a ambos—. Da miedo solo verlo. Incluso siendo un Caballero Dorado seguro que el verlo en el campo de batalla significaría mi fin —bromeó Patroclo.

—Como si fuera posible que te toparas con él en una guerra, Patroclo… —se burló Aquiles, que admiró a Héctor—. Pero, si eso llegara a pasar, sería una batalla gloriosa. Aquiles contra Héctor en duelo a muerte. Sería impresionante —y Patroclo se burló de Aquiles—. ¿De qué te ríes, gato torpe? Faldero, sombra de vergüenza, mandadero de Fénix —se burló Aquiles.

—No me rio absolutamente de nada, Pirra —se burló Patroclo, y Aquiles enfureció, y ambos pegaron cabeza con cabeza, empujándose el uno al otro con desprecio—. Seguro que Héctor se enamora cuando te vea en el campo de batalla. Llevarás un lindo vestido dorado y el cabello en trenzas con flores blancas en las puntas —se burló Patroclo.

—Así te gustaría verme, ¿verdad?, rarito —le respondió Aquiles, y el par continuó forcejeando cabezas, hasta que Aquiles se separó al distraerse con alguien, y Patroclo terminó maniobrando porque sus víveres no cayeran al suelo—. Ese chicho… —comenzó Aquiles, mirando a un niño que caminaba detrás de Héctor con una mirada de odio en sus ojos—. Es una chica —concluyó Aquiles, y Patroclo se asomó para intentar ver mejor—. Es bueno saber que no fui el único obligado a semejante vergüenza —se sintió identificado Aquiles, y continuó caminando al arrastrar la muleta—. Pero es curioso… fingir tener pechos es sencillo… pero ocultarlos… a menos que crezca plana esa niña va a tener muchos problemas —terminó Aquiles.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de pechos? —se preguntó Patroclo, siguiendo a Aquiles, que lo ignoró al estar pensativo buscando razones por la que una niña sería vestida de hombre, sintiendo algo de empatía por ella.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 5: La Sombra de la Guerra.**

* * *

**Hélade, Argos. 10 de Julio 1,196 A. C.**

—¿Shana? —habló Diomedes, pero Shana, quien había crecido bastante y era vista como prospecto de matrimonio por los príncipes de toda Hélade, caminaba de un lado de los campos de la corte del rey al otro, ignorando a las doncellas y a su padre que la miraban sin saber el qué le preocupaba a la joven princesa—. Shana, estás poniendo nerviosa a la servidumbre —insistió Diomedes, pero Shana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y en su impaciente caminar—. ¿Eh? Ya hasta hiciste un sendero en el jardín. Shana, ¿no lo ves? —pero Shana continuaba caminando nerviosamente, y ya que Diomedes se había parado frente a su trayecto, se estrelló de cara con la armadura de su padre, que la miró fijamente mientras Shana se frotaba la nariz—. ¿Qué mosca te picó? Llevas horas paseando de un lado del jardín al otro, los criados vinieron a buscarme a la sala de trono, dicen que llevas varios días actuando de una forma extraña —reprendió Diomedes, y Shana se avergonzó al respecto.

—Perdóname padre es solo que… —se preocupó Shana, y Diomedes la miró fijamente, con un aire de inmensa curiosidad—. Estoy… esperando una carta de parte de la señorita Deidámia. Según mis cálculos debería llegar en la séptima luna pero… no ha llegado nada, y estoy muy preocupada… —lloró Shana, y Diomedes se rascó la nuca confundido.

—Llevas 6 lunas siendo mi hija y aun así eres todo un misterio —habló Diomedes, acariciando la barbilla y la mejilla de Shana, que sintiendo el cariño de Diomedes, se dejó abrazar por él—. Ya casi tienes 13 años. Pensé que estarías preocupada por otras cosas como por ejemplo de chicos, aunque sabes que lo tienes prohibido, eres la hijita de papá solamente —se burló un poco Diomedes, y Shana se sonrojó pero lo negó—. ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó.

—No puedo decirlo… es un secreto… —y Diomedes recordó a la Shana de hace 6 meses, que rotundamente se negaba a decirle un secreto de Deidámia—. Perdón… pero no puedo… Deidámia es mi amiga, y el secreto es muy importante. Me hizo jurar en mi propio nombre no revelarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Supongo que estaba preocupada de que Aquiles le fuera infiel… —y Diomedes parpadeó un par de veces, y Shana se ruborizó—. ¡No he dicho nada! —se espantó Shana.

Diomedes estaba interesado en seguir preguntando, pero antes de poder hacerlo, ambos escucharon un talonazo metálico, y vieron unas plumas blancas caer del cielo a momento que un caballero de bronce caía con gracia a los pies de Diomedes y de Shana. Tenía cabellera rosada cobriza, ojos azules, y vestía una armadura de bronce que brillaba como si fuese de plata.

—Rey Diomedes de Argos, lamento mucho la intromisión —comenzó el joven, y por unos instantes se perdió al ver a Shana, pero volvió en sí casi de inmediato, y observó a Diomedes fijamente—. Odiseo de Altar, príncipe de Ítaca, me ha enviado a adelantarme para extenderle un mensaje importante: «Los Troyanos vienen en camino a Argos, no seas imprudente, Escorpio cabeza caliente», así va el mensaje —terminó el joven, y Diomedes enfureció.

—¡Ese malnacido de Odiseo! ¡Siempre haciéndome enojar! —se quejó Diomedes, pero entonces se puso serio—. Preparen regalos, que los cazadores capturen jabalíes y maten algunas águilas. No todos los días recibimos a invitados de Anatolia. Shana, te quiero bien presentable, vistiendo galas como jamás has vestido. ¿Entendiste? —preguntó Diomedes, y Shana asintió.

—¿Usted es la princesa Shana? —preguntó el joven, de la misma edad de Shana, y la niña asintió—. Perdone mis escasos modales. Mi nombre es Toante de Pegaso, príncipe de Lemnos actualmente en servicio en la corte del rey Laertes de Ítaca y protegido del príncipe Odiseo —y Diomedes se impresionó, pero el de Pegaso no le prestó atención pues estaba perdido en la belleza de Shana—. Durante el viaje a Argos pasamos por Tesalia donde el señor Odiseo recibió una carta sellada del rey Peleo, padre de Aquiles. Estaba dirigida a usted pero por alguna razón la enviaron a Tesalia. Odiseo sin embargo, se ofreció a llevarla y la dejó bajo mi cuidado, me dijo que la encontraríamos en Argos —explicó Toante, entregando la carta con el sello de Esciro intacto, lo que significaba que nadie la había leído—. Su gentil sonrisa me hace saber que esperaba esta carta con ansiedad —sonrió Toante, y Shana asintió abrazando la carta.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Diomedes—. Deja de seducir a mi hija por tan solo un momento y respóndeme esto. Te presentaste como Toante de Pegaso, príncipe de Lemnos, ¿verdad? —y el joven asintió—. ¿Acaso eres… el hijo de Jasón, el rey de los Argonautas? —preguntó, y los criados se sobresaltaron, y Toante simplemente asintió—. ¿Qué hace el hijo de Jasón como un subordinado de Odiseo? ¡Traigan regalos para el joven hijo de Jasón! ¡Preparen un banquete inmediatamente! —y los criados todos corrieron a atender las ordenes—. Increíble… el hijo de Jasón… Toante, permíteme disculparme, te he faltado al respeto y a la memoria de tu padre. Shana, por favor acompáñalo. Tengo algunas responsabilidades que atender, joven príncipe, en especial con la próxima llegada de los soberanos de Troya, pero mi hija se ocupará de todas sus necesidades, con su permiso —se despidió Diomedes, y Shana estaba sumamente confundida—. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal? Me visitan los príncipes de Troya… el hijo de Jasón babea por mi hija… soy el padre adoptivo de Athena… estoy casado con mi prima a la que no he siquiera tocado por culpa de mi madre… Odiseo, me haces falta, apúrate y llega por favor —lloró Diomedes, y tanto Shana como Toante se sonrieron mutuamente sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Padre… estás tan sobresaltado que olvidaste mi carta… y que no puedes dejarme sola con un príncipe… —se sonrojó un poco Shana, y Toante la miró extrañado—. Antes de que cualquier cosa pase. Te advierto que hay un decreto real que me impide casarme —se ruborizó Shana, y Toante se sorprendió.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto me rechazas? Pero eres tan bella —se sonrojó Toante, y Shana se ruborizó, pero decidió ignorar la situación, y con un ademán de su mano pidió a Toante seguirla—. Entonces esta es Argos… la cuna de los Argonautas… el país que vio nacer al arca Argo de la cual mi padre era el capitán. Se siente tan sobrecogedor estar aquí —sonrió Toante, y Shana miró su sonrisa, y se ruborizó al extremo.

—Soy diosa virgen, no puedo amar. Pero por Zeus, es tan apuesto —se sonrojó Shana, que sabía que a pesar de lo que pudiese pasar, como la diosa Athena tenía prohibido amar a nadie—. Diomedes no es el único que tiene problemas —se preocupó Shana.

**Hélade, Tesalia. Falda del Monte Pelión.**

—¿Qué ocurre, Aquiles, sientes dolor? —se burló Quirón, pescando a la orilla de la desembocadura de un rio, mientras Aquiles se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, vistiendo únicamente un par de pantalones cortos, mientras el agua de la cascada de Pelión le golpeaba el cuerpo—. Antes me hubieras gritado desde la cascada algo como: «¿Cómo alguien podría no sentir dolor al caerle toda el agua de una montaña?» fingió la voz de Aquiles Quirón, y Aquiles simplemente abrió los ojos, lo miró de reojo, suspiró, y continuó concentrándose —haz progresado mucho. Llevas 6 lunas bajo mi cuidado, 6 lunas más y te quitaremos los vendajes del talón y comenzaremos a entrenarte en técnicas de combate avanzadas. Por lo pronto, tu meditación ha calmado tu cólera. Pero presiento que no todo el cólera ha escapado de tu corazón. Eres capaz de una gran rabia que nublará tu juicio. Estás más equilibrado al Tigre que al Dragón después de todo —terminó Quirón.

—No puedo evitar sentir cólera —habló Aquiles con tranquilidad—. Pero puedo controlarla gracias a las enseñanzas del maestro —prosiguió Aquiles, y Quirón estaba más que impresionado—. ¿Cree que algún día el cólera me vencerá? —preguntó.

—Cólera, soberbia, envidia, todos siempre hemos de sucumbir ante alguna emoción, Aquiles —continuó Quirón, y Aquiles asintió—. Los muertos en batalla no caen ante la espada, ante el hierro, o el infortunio. Caen ante sus sentimientos, el miedo, el enojo, la avaricia, emociones que nublan su juicio y les impide combatir con sabiduría y prudencia. La espada es simplemente el medio definitivo —y Aquiles volvió a asentir—. Lo importante es controlar las emociones, no dejarte sucumbir ante ellas. Sal de la cascada, entrenaremos un poco —y Aquiles asintió, y salió apoyándose en el pie izquierdo—. ¿Aún te duele? —preguntó.

—No del todo. El hueso parece haber soldado bien, pero las articulaciones me siguen molestando —mencionó Aquiles, y Quirón asintió—. Si apoyo bien el pie, este tiembla aún. Es una lenta sanación pero creo que va bien. Patroclo me cambia los vendajes todos los días —y Quirón asintió, mientras Aquiles se paraba a un pie frente a él.

—Primero he de preguntarte. ¿Realmente elegirás al Tigre en lugar de al Dragón? ¿La espada en lugar del escudo? —y Aquiles volvió a asentir—. El Dragón se dice es tan poderoso, que es capaz de invertir el flujo de una cascada, forzar al agua a correr en dirección al cielo —y Aquiles se impresionó—. El Tigre sin embargo, posee otra fuerza indomable, no va en contra del rio, navega con él, lo doma, se vuelve parte del rio. El rio es parte de tu esencia —y Aquiles volvió a asentir—. Thetis, tu madre, es un ejemplo de ello, pero lo es también la leyenda de la afinidad de los tigres con los ríos —y Aquiles esperó en silencio, con una paciencia que no se esperaría de él hace varias lunas—. Dionisio, dios del vino, se enamoró de una ninfa que huyó de él, hasta que llegó a un rio, quedando la ninfa acorralada. Para escapar del dios, la ninfa entró al rio, pero sus aguas eran tan fuertes que fue arrastrada. Dionisio de apiadó de la ninfa y creó a un tigre que surcó el rio, subió a la ninfa a su lomo, y nadó de regreso, salvándole la vida. Dionisio, agradecido por la determinación del animal, su fortaleza, su fuerza, y su valor, lo sentó en un extremo de la balanza de Libra, donde quedó en equilibrio con el Dragón —y Aquiles lo comprendió, mientras miraba el cielo de madrugada, donde algunas estrellas todavía eran visibles a pesar de que ya era de mañana—. El caballero de Libra, puede elegir entre el Tigre y el Dragón, y puede también domarlos a ambos. Pero siempre, Tigre y Dragón, moldean el estilo de batalla del Libra. Tú has elegido la senda del Tigre, y aunque el Dragón no te será desconocido, el Tigre rugirá con mayor fuerza —y Aquiles lo comprendió—. El Tigre fluye con el rio, por eso tiene rayas, son las divisiones de los ríos que abrazan al Tigre, lo alimentan con su fuerza. Siente el rio, recuerda la fuerza de tu armadura y sus estrellas, busca al Tigre. Libera su fuerza a favor del rio y navega con él —terminó Quirón.

—La siento —mencionó Aquiles, en completo equilibrio, escuchando el agua del rio, sintiendo su fuerza, dándole la espalda a la cascada, dándole la espalda al Dragón. El rio arreciaba a su lado, las aguas del rio se tornaban violentas, iban más y más rápido, embravecidas por vientos que Aquiles parecía comenzar a controlar, y Aquiles, parado en una roca en medio del rio, comenzó a ser golpeado por las furiosas aguas y el poderoso viento, que aún con Aquiles en un solo pie no lograban arrastrar al niño—. El rio… el viento… sus fuerzas… el Tigre no les teme, las resiste, el agua lo abraza, el viento lo impulsa —continuó Aquiles, el rio se tornaba más y más agresivo, el agua rodeaba su puño, el viento acariciaba su cabellera, mientras su cosmos se incineraba—. Desequilibra la balanza… encuentra al Tigre, fuerza, rapidez, determinación, valor. Como un rio y una tormenta de viento, suave, y furioso a la vez, tranquilo y violento, calmado e iracundo. He encontrado el equilibrio. ¡El Tigre Descendente de Pelión! —rugió Aquiles, y de un puñetazo creó a un inmenso Tigre de Agua, que con furia guiaba al rio y era perseguido por el viento, soltando una tremenda fuerza de cosmos, que buscó el camino al mar, y dejó el rio relativamente seco—. Lo logré… —sonrió Aquiles—. Y pesqué más peces que usted en toda una mañana, maestro —apuntó Aquiles a los peces, que saltaban sin encontrar agua pues el rio vacío tardaría un tiempo en volver a llenarse—. Tengo un hambre de Tigre —sonrió.

—Y la misma vanidad —se burló Quirón—. A comer muchacho, necesitarás la fuerza, ya que hoy te has graduado como un Tigre, y lo llevarás en tu espalda de ahora en adelante. Lo tatuaré como muestra de tu elección, y el Tigre por siempre te seguirá —y Aquiles asintió, y Quirón comenzó a recoger pescados, pero Aquiles se le adelantó a saltos con su pie izquierdo, y recogió más peces apresuradamente—. ¡Fanfarrón! —sonrió Quirón.

—Aún con un solo pie soy más rápido que usted, vejestorio —se burló Aquiles, cargando más y más pescados y ridiculizando a Quirón—. Ya estás viejo, Centauro, deja que yo atrape la cena, te lastimarás la espalda —se burló.

—Tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrar tu afecto, cachorro —sentenció Quirón, y le lanzó un pescado al rostro a Aquiles, que al ser impactado dejó caer todos los pescados en sus brazos, y comenzó a saltar torpemente intentando capturarlos nuevamente, y Quirón se soltó en carcajadas—. Salta pequeño cachorro. Trame la cena —y Aquiles continuó levantando los peces, y Quirón se enorgulleció, la ira y el cólera de Aquiles, estaban bajo control.

**Hélade, Argos.**

—Cuando mi padre, Jasón, falleció, fui enviado por mi madre Hipsípila a ser educado en la corte del rey Laertes quien era un Argonauta y viejo amigo de mi padre —explicó Toante, y Shana no hacía más que asentir a sus palabras sin probar su comida. Diomedes estaba molesto sin embargo, y a propósito había dejado su carne partida en su plato pensando que Shana intentaría robarla, pero la niña estaba tan enamorada que no podía siquiera comer—. Laertes me dejó a cargo del señor Odiseo, quien se convirtió en mi maestro. El señor Odiseo sin embargo, al enterarse de la llegada de los amos de Troya, comenzó su propio peregrinaje, ha viajado a Esparta, por una ruta diferente a la que siguen los Troyanos. Algo parece inquietarle. Incluso ha dejado a su esposa con cinco meses de embarazo sola en Ítaca —y Diomedes escupió su bebida, bañando a Toante en esta, que hizo una reverencia y se limpió el vino del rostro.

—¿Odiseo va a tener un hijo? —y Shana se sorprendió también, y miró la carta en su regazo, que Shana no había tenido el tiempo de abrir—. ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Exijo saberlo! —y tanto Shana como Toante se ruborizaron, y Diomedes comprendió lo que acababa de decir—. No… esperen… no necesito saber el detalle… —y Toante asintió, agradecido—. Pero, aún tengo dudas. Mencionaste que Peleo, el rey de Tesalia, tenía una carta dirigida a Shana —y Shana se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó.

—Padre, no seas paranoico, jajaja —se burló Shana nerviosamente—. Obviamente es una carta de Deidámia para mí para saber cómo estoy. Deidámia la debió de haber enviado a Tesalia pensando que estaría allí, pero si bien recuerdas, Aquiles y Patroclo tomaron el barco equivocado y nadie terminó en Tesalia con el rey Peleo —explicó Shana—. Pero… envié a un mensajero a Tesalia hace un par de lunas a explicar la situación. La carta la debió traer él —mencionó Shana, y Diomedes se molestó un poco.

—¿Qué haces ordenando a mis mensajeros sin mi consentimiento? Niña traviesa —le jaloneó la mejilla Diomedes, y Shana se quejó gentilmente—. ¿A quién enviaste? —preguntó Diomedes, y Shana volvió a preocuparse.

—Euríalo de Unicornio si mal no recuerdo —sonrió Toante, y Shana se horrorizó, y su padre la miró con molestia—. Fue bastante extraño, un príncipe de Argos enviado como mensajero. Nos hicimos buenos amigos pero también competimos un poco. Corrimos desde Tesalia hasta Argos en una carrera, lo dejé atrás hace dos noches, es muy rápido, pero Pegaso me sonríe. Lo último que escuché de él fue que encontró a la caravana Troyana y actualmente los guía por el sendero más adecuado en dirección a Argos.

—Momento… —lo detuvo Diomedes—. ¿Sugieres que te crea que ustedes par de locos cruzaron Tesalia y Esparta a pie en competencia para llegar a Argos primero? —y Toante asintió—. En verdad eres hijo de Jasón, pero Euríalo no es hijo de alguien tan heroico, en todo caso, me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido —y Diomedes entonces desvió la mirada a Shana—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice la carta? —y Shana se sobresaltó.

—Padre… la correspondencia ajena no debe leerse. Eso molestaría a Hermes, señor de los mensajeros —sentenció Shana, y Diomedes hizo una mueca, Shana sin embargo abrió la carta, y comenzó a leer—. ¡Qué alegría! —se alegró Shana, abrazando la carta—. Señorita Deidámia, me da mucho gusto por usted. Tengo tanta envidia —sonrió Shana, y Diomedes parpadeó un par de veces—. La leí para saber si podía informarte algo, padre… pero como sospechaba, es un secreto, no puedo decírtelo —y Diomedes se molestó, la curiosidad lo invadía.

—Me alegra haber sido portador de tan buenas noticias, señorita Shana —sonrió Toante, y Shana asintió, agradecida—. Mi rey Diomedes. Si fueran noticias que requirieran de su atención, ya las habría escuchado. De momento, le que ruego confíe en las razones por las cuales Shana guarda secretos incluso a su propio padre, el rey de Argos —razonó Toante.

—No me gusta la palabrería de los nobles. En resumen lo que quieres decir es: «no seas curioso padre sobreprotector» —y Toante sudó frio por la declaración de Diomedes, que estaba en lo correcto—. Como sea… ¿cuándo veré a Odiseo? —preguntó Diomedes.

—En estos momentos el señor Odiseo debe estar llegando a las puertas de Esparta —explicó Toante—. Las noticias del embarazo de Penélope son noticias que el mismo Odiseo desea presentar personalmente. Sinceramente creo que es mejor así, además de que pretende entregar obsequios por el nacimiento de la hija de Helena de Esparta —anunció Toante.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Si la competencia fue hace 8 lunas! ¿Tuvo un bebé prematuro? ¡En todo caso ese Menelao no perdió nada de tiempo! ¡Más importante! ¿Por qué nadie me informa de estas cosas? —se quejó Diomedes—. Que alguien envíe regalos a Esparta en mi nombre, rápido, rápido —ordenó Diomedes a sus criados—. Maldito Menelao, incluso él tiene hijos propios, que molestia, y yo sin poder ver a mi esposa —se quejó Diomedes, y entonces notó los ojos llorosos de Shana—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada… —susurró con molestia—. Lamento no ser una hija legítima… —y Diomedes se horrorizó, y se puso de pie y se arrodilló a un lado de Shana—. No puedo tener descendencia, no soy hija legítima… soy solo una carga —susurró Shana.

—No seas tonta, Shana. No eres una carga, yo te adopté con mucho gusto —explicó Diomedes, y Toante se preocupó un poco por lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Es solo que… todo hombre desea tener hijos legítimos también, pero sabes que siempre serás mi princesa —y Shana asintió, y sonrió—. Esa es mi princesa. Algún día tendrás un hermano o hermana legitimo a quien cuidar, no lo olvides —y Shana asintió.

—Rey Diomedes, el príncipe Héctor ha llegado —entró Esténelo de Argo a la sala de banquetes, y Diomedes asintió, hizo una reverencia a Toante, quien asintió sabiendo que el rey debía retirarse, y Diomedes tomó a Shana de la mano y la guio fuera de la sala de banquetes—. Joven Toante, yo continuaré atendiéndolo. Mi nombre es Esténelo de Argo, príncipe de Ifís —y los jóvenes comenzaron a entablar amistad.

—¿Es en verdad tan importante para un hombre crear descendencia, padre? —preguntó Shana, mientras caminaba junto a Diomedes al encuentro con los soberanos de Troya en la sala del trono—. Como diosa no me lo imagino. De todas formas lo tengo prohibido —terminó Shana, y Diomedes se preocupó un poco por ella.

—Desearía no tener que someterte a esa prohibición. Pero tienes un padre más poderoso que yo —explicó Diomedes, acariciándole la barbilla y la mejilla como era costumbre, alegrando a Shana, que gustosa pegaba la mejilla a su mano—. Para un hombre tener un hijo es la prueba de que verdaderamente existió. Es continuar con la tradición consanguínea, seguir viviendo en la sangre de nuestros hijos, ser capaces de redimir nuestros errores, como yo busco redimir el canibalismo de mi padre, y como mi hijo o hija buscara redimir mis múltiples amoríos —y Shana se preocupó por esas palabras—. Aunque, tengo una hija que está obligada a ser casta, puede que ya me hayas redimido —y Shana movió su cabeza en negación—. Tienes razón… en todo caso, un hombre siempre está buscando tener un hijo o una hija que continúe con su legado. Solo mira a Esténelo. Es solo unos años mayor que yo, pero ya tiene un hijo, Cometo —continuó con la explicación Diomedes, y colocó ambas manos sobre las puertas reales, queriéndolas abrir personalmente para recibir a Héctor—. Quiero pensar que Egialea es la mujer que me dará un heredero, y que seré igual o más feliz que Esténelo. Pero podría ser cualquier persona, nadie sabe lo que traman la pléyades, podría ser Egialea, o ser otra persona. Una puerta podría cerrarse, y al abrirse otra podría estar observando a la madre de mi hijo —terminó Diomedes, abriendo la puerta, y encontrando a un niño frente a él—. O a un niño Troyano. ¿Eres Héctor? ¿Te has encogido? —preguntó Diomedes en tono burlón.

—Mi nombre es Ethon… —se presentó el supuesto niño—. ¿Tú eres Diomedes? —y Diomedes asintió, y Anficlas, la hija adoptiva de Héctor, le pateó la pantorrilla con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Diomedes que no se esperaba que un niño tuviera tanta fuerza—. ¡Te odio! —gritó, y Paris corrió a espaldas de Anficlas, la cargó, y le tapó la boca.

—Tus premoniciones de encontrar a la madre de tu primogénito detrás de la puerta no fueron muy acertadas… padre… —susurró Shana, y Diomedes se molestó un poco por lo que acababa de pasar, pero se repuso, e hizo una reverencia ante los recién llegados. Shana hizo una reverencia también, pero su mirada se perdió un poco al observar a Paris, que también compartió esa actitud al verla a ella.

—Ethon, no le faltes al respeto al rey de Argos —reprendió Héctor, que llegó ante Diomedes, e hizo una reverencia—. Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo adoptivo, mi señor Diomedes. Permítame hacer las presentaciones. Conmigo viaja la mitad del concejo familiar Troyano, y solo una pequeña parte de la familia del rey Priamo y la reina Hécuba de Troya. Paris, el menor, Casandra, la sacerdotisa, y un servidor, Héctor, primogénito de Priamo y príncipe de Troya. Quien le ha pateado es mi hijo adoptivo, Ethon —mencionó Héctor.

—¿Hijo? —preguntó Diomedes, y Paris colocó a Ethon en el suelo, y le tomó una mano, evitando que corriera a patear a Diomedes nuevamente—. Esos ojos… umm… —se preguntó Diomedes, pero ignoró las circunstancias, y continuó con las formalidades—. Sean bienvenidos a Argos. La familia real de Argos sin embargo, es muy corta, constando únicamente de mi esposa Egialea que se encuentra en la corte del rey Menelao en Esparta, y de mi hija adoptiva, Shana —y Shana despertó e hizo una reverencia—. Por favor, pasen —ofreció Diomedes, y Héctor aceptó las cordialidades, y llamó a Ethon, que le enseñaba los dientes a Diomedes—. ¿Qué hice para que me odiaras? —preguntó.

—No es lo que hiciste, es lo que harás —sentenció Ethon, y le sacó la lengua, y Diomedes miró a Héctor de reojo, y al notar que no lo veía, Diomedes también le sacó la lengua, molestando a Ethon—. ¡Te odio! —gritó Ethon, y pateó nuevamente a Diomedes.

—¡Giak! ¡Espectros de Hades! ¡Ya me emparejó! —se quejó Diomedes sobándose la otra pierna, y Shana se preocupó, y le hizo señas a Diomedes para que se comportara—. Lo sé, lo sé —terminó Diomedes, y la reunión con los hijos de Priamo continuó.

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—Su nombre es Hermione —habló Menelao, que en esos momentos tenía una audiencia con Odiseo, quien había llegado de visita a Esparta con regalos para la familia real de Esparta—. Es tan hermosa como lo es su madre —continuó Menelao, y Helena sonrió ante lo que estaba escuchando—. Agradezco tus obsequios, Odiseo, y felicito el embarazo de Penélope también. Pero me temo que no comprendo la razón de tu visita, me disculpo si soy impertinente, pero no es sabio dejar a tu mujer en casa sola mientras carga a tu primogénito —explicó Menelao.

—Ha cambiado bastante, su majestad. El matrimonio le ha sentado bien —explicó Odiseo, y Menelao le sonrió—. Mi señor Menelao. Vengo en representación de Calcas de la Copa, Patriarca en el Santuario de Athena. Me ha mandado informar que una sombra negra ha aparecido en sus visiones, y que teme que esta sombra negra tenga algo que ver con la llegada de los príncipes de Troya a Hélade —terminó Odiseo, sorprendiendo a Menelao.

—Son acusaciones muy fuertes —escuchó Odiseo, y se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a Agamenón, el hermano mayor de Menelao, de cabellera verde más oscura que la de su hermano, y barba cubriéndole el rostro, un caballero que era conocido como el Caballero Dorado más poderoso de todos, caminando en encuentro del rey y reina de Esparta, acompañado de una doncella de al menos 12 años de edad vistiendo la armadura de plata del Águila.

—Hermano Agamenón, sobrina Ifigenia —se alegró Menelao, y así lo hizo también Helena—. Grandes amigos han venido de visita, pero mi corazón no está en paz. Odiseo, debido a tu matrimonio con Penélope somos técnicamente familia. La cual es la única razón por la que te permito semejante atrevimiento. Incluso si es Calcas el profeta quien lo dice, ¿qué razones tiene él para sospechar de la familia real Troyana? —preguntó Menelao.

—Con el debido respeto, mi señor. ¿Qué otra razón tiene un rey de un continente lejano para ofrecer tributo a los países de Hélade sin que se le haya solicitado que no sea el de prevenir hostilidades? —preguntó Odiseo, y ni Menelao ni Agamenón comprendieron sus palabras—. Hélade y Anatolia han sido naciones neutrales, y de improvisto, los príncipes de Troya, la capital de Anatolia, ofrecen tributo a nuestros países. Llegaron a Ítaca también, nos inundaron de regalos, y los acogimos con hospitalidad pero… Troya es una ciudad de guerra. Presiento que Héctor ha venido con el motivo de trazar un mapa más que de buscar la paz —sentenció Odiseo, y tanto Agamenón como Menelao se horrorizaron.

—¿Entiendes lo que dices, Odiseo? —preguntó Agamenón—. Pueblos enteros han ido a la guerra por acusaciones como esas. ¿Qué bases tienes para pensar esto? ¿Lo ha visto Calcas en la armadura de la Copa? —preguntó Agamenón.

—Calcas a profetizado una guerra de 10 años, mis señores —continuó Odiseo—. Sin embargo, no tiene una fecha de inicio clara. Podría estar próxima, como podría ser una guerra que no sea parte de nuestra generación. En todo caso, es una guerra a la que los Caballeros Dorados tendrán que atender —mencionó Odiseo, y se mordió los labios—. Pero… pronto seré padre… y ustedes tienen hijas que los aman. Preferiría prevenir una guerra, que mostrar hospitalidad a Troya y permitirles seguir trazando sus mapas, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. A usted le deben lealtad 30 pueblos, si son sus órdenes, se le cerrarán las puertas a los Troyanos —terminó.

—¿Cerrar las puertas a la diplomacia? —preguntó Menelao—. Odiseo, tu prudencia ha logrado unir a 30 pueblos al servicio de Esparta, pero tu prudencia inclusive tiene sus límites. Troya ha venido a negociar, a ofrecer paz. ¿Por qué cerrarles las puertas? Eso sería sinónimo de desprecio y de guerra —enunció Menelao.

—Mi rey, por favor comprenda. En Anatolia se le rinde tributo a Hades y a Ares —explicó Odiseo—. Son dioses enemigos de Athena. En Hélade se venera a Athena y a Poseidón. Troya es un reino que venera a dioses enemigos de nuestra diosa Athena. Sin mencionar que ningún pueblo que busque la diplomacia ante la guerra, fortificaría su ciudad con murallas tan impenetrables, ¿Acaso ha olvidado a Tebas y la guerra frente a las 7 puertas que por poco destruye a Argos? —preguntó Odiseo.

—Tu amistad con el señor de Argos te nubla el juicio, Odiseo —comenzó Agamenón—. La Guerra de los 7 Contra Tebas fue un error que no debió cometerse, y que cobró la vida del anterior rey de Argos y otros 6 grandes héroes —pero Odiseo intentó hablar, aunque no se lo permitieron—. Además… Athena aún no ha reencarnado. De ser así podría ofrecer prudencia ante los adoradores de Hades. Pero de momento, hermano, te aconsejo seguir con la diplomacia como hasta ahora, que Héctor y su familia se sientan bienvenidos —prosiguió Agamenón.

—Pero mis reyes, Athena ya ha… —pero Odiseo se detuvo, y no dijo más, sintiendo el cosmos de alguien detenerlo—. ¿Este cosmos… por qué? —se preguntó Odiseo, y permaneció en silencio—. Mis señores, si no pueden creer en mis palabras, lo acepto y me disculpo por mi imprudencia. Con su permiso, me dirigiré a Argos a visitar a mi viejo amigo Diomedes. Tal vez él atienda con mayor prudencia a mis miedos —y Odiseo se retiró, sumamente molesto, y al salir de la sala del trono, miró a su derecha, encontrando a un Caballero Dorado allí, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis—. ¿Néstor? —preguntó Odiseo, viendo al poderoso rey, de larga cabellera castaña, y sombra de barba—. Rey de Pilos —hizo una reverencia Odiseo.

—Odiseo, que placer es verte —sonrió Néstor, y abrazó a Odiseo, que le regresó el abrazo—. Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí, Odiseo. Deberías estar agradecido de que te salve el pellejo —y Odiseo asintió, e hizo una reverencia—. Sé lo de Athena. Calcas me lo confió, pero no debes mencionarlo más —explicó Néstor.

—Pero mi rey —comenzó Odiseo—. Si no hacemos algo la guerra estallará. Calcas tiene un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué no decirles sobre la identidad de Athena ahora que podemos? —preguntó Odiseo.

—Hay oídos en las paredes —susurró Néstor—. He tenido sospechas igual que tú. Los Troyanos visitaron Pilos antes de dirigirse a Argos. Han viajado por nuestras tierras con un gran ejército por varias lunas ya. Dejaron a Argos y a Esparta para el final, no necesariamente por su posición en el mapa, traman algo —susurró Néstor.

—Hace casi 8 lunas Diomedes y yo fuimos atacados por tres espectros… —susurró Odiseo, y Néstor asintió—. Athena también ha renacido, está bajo el cuidado de… —y Néstor le hizo callar, y con la mirada apuntó a una sombra—. Un cliente de burdeles —susurró Odiseo, y Néstor sonrió.

—No es el mejor lugar para dejar a una divinidad —susurró Néstor, y Odiseo asintió—. Nos están observando, Odiseo. Los Troyanos saben algo que nosotros no, o desean confirmar algún oráculo, no lo sé. Lo importante es que se están preparando, trazan mapas, desean la guerra. Cualquiera pensaría que solo están buscando un detonante. Como tú lo has dicho, esto no es natural. Desean conflicto, y puede que donde estén ahora lo encuentren —sentenció Néstor, y Odiseo se preocupó—. Mi hijo Antíloco ha dejado Pilos para buscar a Quirón. Estamos buscando aliados, mantén los ojos abiertos, y por prudencia, envía emisarios a Esparta. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Confiaría antes en las palabras de un licántropo que de un Troyano —terminó Néstor con una sonrisa.

—Mi abuelo era el licántropo, yo tomé la prueba y resulté libre de mi herencia de lobo —explicó Odiseo, y Néstor asintió—. Pero le agradezco, rey Néstor. También lo considero un padre, Ítaca y Pilos siempre serán aliados, pero de momento, debo buscar a mi hermano Diomedes, con quien no compartiré sangre pero lo considero más que un amigo —y Néstor asintió.

—Odiseo… —lo detuvo Néstor, y Odiseo lo miró—. Si una guerra estalla… no te involucres… tienes una familia ahora, y eres hijo único. Si el momento llega, por favor abstente de combatir, piensa en algo, eres listo —y Néstor se retiró.

—Nada me gustaría más que evitar ir a la guerra, Néstor… —susurró Odiseo—. Por eso hago lo posible por evitarla —y Odiseo comenzó a correr en busca de un carruaje—. Diomedes, por favor… no hagas ninguna estupidez… —suplicó Odiseo.

**Hélade, Argos.**

—Mis pies me están matando —se quejó Euríalo de Unicornio, sentado fuera del palacio y junto a los carruajes de los Troyanos. En ese momento, Toante de Pegaso lo descubrió y llegó a saludarlo—. ¡Pegaso! —se alegró el de Unicornio.

—¡Eres lento, Unicornio! —sonrió Toante, y Unicornio se molestó un poco, pero continuó sobándose las pantorrillas—. ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que estás cansado por recorrer solamente un par de países —se burló Toante.

—No es por recorrer dos países, de ser el caso me dolerían las plantas de los pies —explicó Euríalo, y Toante asintió mientras se sentaba junto a Euríalo—. Es ese niño agresivo hijo de Héctor. Ethon creo que se llama. No dejaba de patearme y decir que me odiaba, pero no lo entiendo, no lo he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo puede un niño tan joven sentir tanto odio de todas formas? —se preguntó Euríalo, y entonces vio a Diomedes salir del palacio y sobarse las pantorrillas también—. ¿Rey Diomedes? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Euríalo.

—Unicornio, ¿dónde espectros estabas? —preguntó Diomedes, y Euríalo sonrió desvergonzadamente, y Diomedes se sentó en el suelo junto a él—. Odio ser rey… pero ser pateado por esa mocosa… es mucho peor… —sentenció Diomedes.

—¿Mocosa? El que patea es el hijo adoptivo de Héctor, Ethon creo que se llama —y Diomedes lo pensó un poco, rascándose la barbilla—. Aunque Casandra, la lunática, tiende a seguirle el ejemplo. Ella también me pateó un par de veces. ¿Lo pateó Casandra mi señor? —preguntó.

—¿La que siempre va pegada del brazo de Paris? No… la verdad nos llevamos bastante bien —explicó Diomedes—. Espera un segundo, pensé que Héctor estaba algo ciego pero. ¿No notan algo extraño en Ethon? Si no es por la mirada, el olor debería ser suficiente —explicó Diomedes, y tanto Euríalo como Toante se miraron mutuamente—. No importa. No soy quien pueda juzgar, de todas formas, yo cometí incesto —susurró Diomedes—. Euríalo, necesito un respiro. Héctor, Paris y Casandra se han retirado a una habitación a descansar. Pasarán unas noches aquí antes de partir rumbo a Esparta. Ve que se atiendan a todas sus necesidades —y Euríalo asintió, se puso de pie, y fue a atender a los troyanos—. Toante… esto sonará extraño viniendo de mí, pero Shana se ofreció a aligerarme la carga y a atender a Paris y a Casandra. ¿Puedes por favor cuidarla de mi parte? —preguntó.

—Sería un placer, mi señor Diomedes —mencionó Toante, y Diomedes sonrió, y comenzó a pasear por el patio de su castillo, sintiéndose sumamente agotado, mientras Toante entraba en el castillo y buscaba a Shana.

—Estoy tan agotado que incluso mando a Toante con Shana, debo estar loco —se quejó Diomedes, y entonces notó a Anficlas en los jardines, a quién Diomedes conocía como Ethon—. Disimula e ignórala… no quiero más patadas o terminaré devolviéndoselas —se molestó Diomedes, pero entonces vio una hermosa sonrisa en Anficlas, que permitía que una mariposa blanca se parara en su nariz—. Lo sabía… —mencionó Diomedes, y Anficlas se sorprendió, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a Diomedes detrás de ella—. Eres muy bonita —mencionó.

—¿Bonita? —se sonrojó Anficlas, pero de inmediato reemplazó la vergüenza con odio—. ¿De qué habla, rey idiota? ¡Soy un chico! —se quejó Anficlas, y pateó, pero Diomedes ya estaba cansado de las patadas, y aprovechando que Héctor no estaba en los alrededores, se hizo a un lado, y por el impulso de la patada, Anficlas terminó en el suelo, y con su rodilla raspada al caer tras el giro—. ¡Uwaaaaah! —gritó Anficlas en un susurro tras su caída, y comenzó a sobarse la rodilla. Diomedes de inmediato se agachó, y comenzó a oler el cuello de Anficlas, asustando a la niña, que se alejó de Diomedes a rastras—. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —se sobresaltó Anficlas.

—Ningún niño olería tan bien como tú. Despides un aroma femenino aún a tan temprana edad —explicó Diomedes, y Anficlas comenzó a olerse a sí misma—. Pero si no es por el olor, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. A menos que fueras como Aquiles no me creería que fueras un chico, jajaja —sonrió Diomedes.

—¡Soy un chico! —gritó Anficlas, y Diomedes se molestó un poco—. Y usted es un pervertido por acercarse tanto a mí —lloró Anficlas, cubriéndose el pecho, y Diomedes notó la pose, definitivamente era una niña—. ¿Qué me mira? —preguntó.

—No… solo pensaba que me has hecho dudar… —mencionó Diomedes, aunque era una mentira—. Pero no puedo estar seguro aún, la única forma de averiguarlo es quitarte los pantalones —se burló Diomedes.

—¡Usted gana! ¡Usted gana! ¡Soy una chica! —se quejó Anficlas—. Maldición… mi secreto… de todos los que podían averiguarlo… ¿por qué tenía que ser usted? —lloró Anficlas, y Diomedes colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, y la acarició gentilmente—. ¡Suélteme! —lloró Anficlas.

—También tienes humor de chica —sonrió Diomedes, que se sentó junto a ella—. Tengo preguntas. Y les contaré a todos que eres una chica si te niegas a responderlas —y Anficlas se horrorizó—. Primera pregunta… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Ethon es el nombre de una bestia legendaria. Desde que te presentaste dudé que fuera tu verdadero nombre —mencionó Diomedes.

—¿Por qué habría de contestarle? ¡Lo odio! —se quejó Anficlas, y Diomedes infló su pecho y se preparó para gritar—. ¡Espere! ¡Le digo! ¡Le digo! —lloró Anficlas—. Mi… mi verdadero nombre… es Anficlas… —lloró Anficlas, sintiéndose horriblemente humillada—. Lo odio… —susurró.

—Ya llegaremos a esa pregunta —mencionó Diomedes—. Por lo pronto, deseo saber por qué una niña tan bonita como tú se dejaría cortar el cabello de una forma tan horrible, y comenzaría a actuar como un niño, incluso engañando a su propio padre adoptivo —apuntó Diomedes.

—¿Bonita? —preguntó Anficlas, y Diomedes asintió—. No soy bonita… nadie jamás lo ha dicho antes… todos me odian porque soy una hija bastarda… todos me lastiman… —lloró Anficlas, y entonces notó que Diomedes le limpiaba las lágrimas con su capa escarlata—. ¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo si yo lo odio? —preguntó.

—No has respondido mi pregunta todavía, eso es trampa —sonrió Diomedes, y Anficlas se mordió los labios—. Tengo una debilidad a con las niñas. Me agradan demasiado, incluso adopté a una hace unas lunas. Y tú eres muy bonita también, te adoptaría si pudiera, pero Héctor seguro me cortaría la garganta —se burló Diomedes.

—No me llame bonita… no lo soy… —bajó la cabeza Anficlas—. Yo… me visto como niño… porque siempre me han lastimado… y quiero ser capaz de defenderme… —y Diomedes se preocupó por la niña—. Héctor sabe que soy una niña… y me va a ayudar a entrenar como un niño… para poder defenderme de los que me lastiman, de los que me hacen daño… de los que me odian… —lloró Anficlas, y Diomedes la abrazó, y la niña lloró en su pecho—. Suélteme… yo lo odio… —lloró Anficlas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me odias mucho —y Anficlas asintió, pero abrazó a Diomedes de todas formas—. Pero, aún tienes más preguntas que responder. ¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó Diomedes, y Anficlas recordó su sueño, y empujó a Diomedes—. Eso fue muy grosero —se quejó Diomedes, y Anficlas le dio la espalda, y siguió llorando.

—Lo odio… —mencionó, y Diomedes entristeció un poco—. Lo odio mucho… con todo mi corazón… lo odio… —continuó llorando, y Diomedes la abrazó, y le acarició la cabeza, ayudándola a tranquilizarse. Pero Anficlas le cabeceó la mano fuera de su cabeza, y se mordió los labios con ira e hizo una mueca de desprecio y soltó un gruñido. Diomedes se molestó un poco, pero entonces recordó la forma en que solía acariciar la barbilla y mejilla de Shana, y el cómo eso le gustaba a Shana, y replicó la caricia en Anficlas—. ¡Eeek! —se quejó de forma infantil Anficlas, y Diomedes sonrió, y continuó acariciando su mejilla y barbilla, y de pronto Anficlas estaba sonrojada, y sonriendo, disfrutando de la suave y cálida sensación—. Se siente tan bien… —sonrió Anficlas, y Diomedes sonrió.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es el toque mágico de Diomedes de Escorpio —y Anficlas comenzó a molestarse, pero no logró escapar de la agradable sensación de las caricias en su barbilla que le daba Diomedes, y terminó acurrucándose en el pecho de Diomedes y dejándose querer—. Eres como un gatito, jajaja, igual que Shana —Anficlas ya había olvidado todo su odio, más el destino no estaba listo para darle alegrías a Diomedes, que sintió un par de manos congeladas enfriarle las mejillas a la fuerza, por lo que soltó a Anficlas, que se retrajo al escuchar los gritos de Diomedes.

—¿Me voy por unas lunas y de pronto ya estás seduciendo a niñitas inocentes? ¿Acaso no hay límite para tu perversión, Escorpio inútil? —gritó Egialea, la esposa de Diomedes, que le congelaba el rostro a su esposo, que se puso de pie, empujó a Egialea, y comenzó a frotarse el rostro con su capa. Anficlas por su parte, estaba confundida, y preocupada.

—¿Qué Hades te pasa? —gritó Diomedes, frotándose las mejillas más y más fuerte—. Eso fue muy cruel, Egialea. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías en camino? —preguntó Diomedes, algo sobresaltado.

—¡Para cerciorarme de tu fidelidad! —sentenció Egialea—. ¿Cómo te atreves a seducir a una niñita? —y Anficlas se ruborizó—. Espera… ¿es un niño? —preguntó Egialea al ver el corte de cabello—. ¿Malinterpreté las cosas? —preguntó.

—¡Definitivamente lo hiciste! —gritó Diomedes, protegiendo la identidad de Anficlas—. ¡Este es Ethon! ¡El hijo adoptivo de Héctor! ¡Vinieron de visita desde Anatolia! —continuó gritando Diomedes, ofendido por el comportamiento de Egialea—. ¿En todo caso? Aunque fuera una niña, ¿Me crees capaz de semejante perversidad? ¡Incluso yo tengo mis límites! —sentenció Diomedes, y Anficlas sintió un dolor en su pecho—. ¡No hay forma de que pueda ver a una niña de esa manera! ¡Mucho menos estando casado contigo, tonta! —gritó Diomedes, y Anficlas comenzó a llorar.

—Te odio… —mencionó Anficlas, y Diomedes se preocupó un poco, Anficlas estaba muy molesta, y peor aún, por la forma en que lloraba, Diomedes sabía que se sentía traicionada—. ¡Te odio! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Jamás vuelvas a darme esperanza! —lloró Anficlas, y pateó la pantorrilla de Diomedes con fuerza, derribando al de Escorpio—. ¡Te odio! —se fue llorando Anficlas, y Diomedes se sobó la pantorrilla nuevamente.

—¡Muchas gracias, Egialea! —se quejó Diomedes, y la de Cisne parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Ethon no ha hecho otra cosa que patearme todo el tiempo. Mi intención era tranquilizarlo para forjar buenas relaciones de amistad con la familia real Troyana. Gracias a ti perdí esa valiosa oportunidad —continuó Diomedes.

—Es solo un niño. No afecta mucho el que le caigas bien o no —refutó Egialea, algo ruborizada—. Se supone que estuvieras feliz de volver a verme… no que discutiéramos apenas nos vemos tras cinco lunas —se quejó Egialea, y Diomedes le sonrió—. Menelao me dio un par de lunas de descanso para venir a verte… sé que tu madre no me quiere en la corte hasta la mayoría de edad pero… estaba impaciente… —y Diomedes asintió, tomó a Egialea de la barbilla, y la besó con gentileza, ninguno de los dos sin embargo, se percató de que Anficlas los seguía espiando.

—El cisne y el escorpión… representan a una pareja… —lloró Anficlas, con su espalda contra una columna, y llorando con fuerza—. Probablemente un matrimonio… el escorpión y el cisne… estarán separados por un rio, que indicará que el escorpión viajará a tierras lejanas… donde encontrará al águila de pico de fuego… y después… —y Anficlas se puso de pie, e impactó una columna con fuerza, y al rodear su mano de un cosmos oscuro, la columna cedió—. Te odio… —lloró con más fuerza—. Diomedes de Escorpio… te odio… por destruir mi esperanza… por un momento… fui feliz… —y Anficlas se arrodilló, y continuó llorando con fuerza.

**Hélade. Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—Todo está formado por el cosmos —habló Fénix, que en esos momentos entrenaba a Patroclo al otro lado del Monte Pelión, lejos de Aquiles y de Quirón—. Polvo de estrellas, existiendo en los seres vivos, las plantas, en todo —y Patroclo asintió ante las enseñanzas de Fénix—. Visualiza el polvo de estrellas… encuentra el patrón correcto, busca el punto donde las estrellas se arremolinan y forman la galaxia. ¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó Fénix.

—Lo veo —mencionó Patroclo, con sus ojos brillando de azul al ver el reflejo de las galaxias del cosmos—. Lo veo… y lo siento… una fuerza incomprensible, infinita y a la vez finita. Un destello del universo… —y Fénix asintió.

—El cosmos es la fuerza de destrucción que al ser liberada parte la tierra de un puntapié, y desgarra el cielo de un puñetazo. Una fuerza que Metis, la titánide madre de Atenea, obsequió a los humanos. Una fuerza que debes de ver, de sentir, de pulverizar… muestra la fuerza de tus colmillos —terminó Fénix.

—¡Mis colmillos están bien afilados! —gritó Patroclo, cerró su mano en un puño, y lanzó un tremendo puñetazo, que perforó la montaña, y abrió grietas en la tierra, un tremendo golpe que lanzó llamaradas por toda la roca, calcinándola, dándole forma al cosmos, creando un milagro titánico como una especie de volcán en miniatura.

—Ya puedes controlar el fuego en tu ser, el fuego de tu constelación —explicó Fénix, y Patroclo se alegró—. Pero, el fuego es solo la mitad del cosmos del León de Nemea que enfrentó a Heracles —continuó Fénix, y Patroclo lo miró—. El León de Nemea, se creía era invulnerable. Heracles lo enfrentó con su garrote, sin llegar a herir a la poderosa bestia, su piel no podía ser penetrada, así que Heracles lo tomó del cuello, lo estrujó, y cuando este se rompió se dice que se escuchó el resonar de un relámpago —explicó Fénix, y Patroclo se sorprendió—. Cuenta la leyenda, que Zeus estaba tan impresionado por la proeza, y el desgarrador sonido del cuello del león rompiéndose, que subió a la bestia al cielo, y que en su rugido ocultó el relámpago. Aún hoy por las noches de lluvia, se puede escuchar el rugir del león antes de la caída de un trueno —y Patroclo asintió, recordando el tremendo sonido—. El relámpago, es la fuerza de la naturaleza por excelencia, capaz de derrotar incluso a los titanes. Y el caballero de Leo debe ser capaz de controlar el relámpago —y Patroclo asintió—. Has que el León ruja, desata la fuerza destructiva del relámpago. ¡Hazlo! —gritó.

—Siente el rugir del león, siente la fuerza del relámpago inmerso en su garganta —respiró Patroclo con tranquilidad, y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes, y de relámpagos—. El relámpago… es la fuerza más grande de la naturaleza… espontanea, veloz, imprecisa, destructiva —y Patroclo aspiró, soltó aire, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, preparando su energía, sintiendo el gruñir del León, que tensaba sus músculos, tragaba aire, inflaba su pecho, y liberaba el tremendo rugido—. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Patroclo, y una inmensa esfera de relámpagos resonó y partió la tierra, colisionó con la montaña, y la hizo temblar con la furia divina de la bestia de Leo. Los relámpagos rodeaban a Patroclo, el rey rugía, como una poderosa bestia que pretendía reinar en la tierra, un tigre desafió el rugido de la bestia, y Patroclo desvió la mirada, encontrando a Aquiles, y un rio siguiéndole a cada paso, incluso ignoraba el dolor de su talón, caminaba con determinación, seguido del Centauro Quirón.

—Rey de las bestias, el rey de este rio ha venido a reclamar su dominio —sonrió Aquiles, y Patroclo le regresó la sonrisa, mientras el viento, el agua, el trueno y el fuego, rodeaban el Monte Pelión—. Los Tigres somos muy territoriales, permíteme demostrarte hasta qué punto —elevó su cosmos, el agua rodeó su puño, el viento respaldó al Tigre de Libra.

—Acepto el reto —mencionó Patroclo, el fuego iluminando su cosmos, el relámpago rugiendo con cada gruñido del rey de las bestias, los cosmos de ambos estallaban, se incineraban—. El León domina donde el resto de los felinos, un Tigre jamás podría comparársele, te derrotaré, Aquiles, seré digno de pelear a tu lado —sentenció.

—El Tigre… es agua y viento —habló Quirón, explicándoselo a Aquiles nuevamente—. El Tigre surca con el rio, la Libra es abatida por el viento. Fuerzas de la naturaleza que son imparables, que causan desastres, destruyen ciudades, atemorizan el corazón de los hombres —terminó Quirón, mirando a Fénix fijamente.

—El León… es fuego y trueno —respondió Fénix, asegurándose de que Patroclo podía escucharlo—. El León reina en la tierra y la consume como un terrible incendio, y su rugido resuena en las praderas con la fuerza del trueno, ataca en un destello. Fuerzas de la naturaleza de aniquilación, quema los bosques, incinera las vidas, fulminan los cuerpos de los hombres —y Fénix miró fijamente a Quirón.

Tanto Aquiles como Patroclo rugieron, fuego rodeaba a Patroclo, viento rodeaba a Aquiles, el relámpago rugía con el León, el Tigre surcaba el agua con gran esplendor. La fusión de los elementos había desatado una tormenta, y ambos amigos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, como los enemigos más mortíferos, León y Tigre se encontraron en el cosmos, centellaron, se mordieron, y Aquiles y Patroclo colisionaron con los puños azotando el rostro del otro con fuerza, comenzando una batalla temible, como las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

**Hélade, Argos.**

—Lo odio… —lloró Anficlas, encerrada en su habitación. Paris escuchó los sollozos, y abrió la puerta con gentileza, preocupado por la niña—. Lo odio… odio a los hombres… no sirven para nada más que para romper el corazón… lo odio… lo odio… solo él ha sido bueno conmigo… pero aun así lo odio… —y Paris estuvo a punto de entrar, pero Héctor lo detuvo, y Paris lo observó con cuidado y miedo, mientras el padre adoptivo de Anficlas entraba en la habitación, y dejaba la puerta entreabierta, para que Paris pudiera observar, y escuchar—. ¡Lo odio! —gritó Anficlas.

—No es normal que llores y anuncies tu desprecio —mencionó Héctor, y Anficlas se espantó. No se había percatado siquiera de la presencia de su padre, y Anficlas ganó distancia, hasta pegar su espalda con la pared, asustada—. No debes temerme… pero lo haces. ¿No puedes decirle a tu padre aquello que te molesta? —preguntó Héctor, y Anficlas desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué razón lloras como una niña? Incluso los niños pueden llorar, pero lo hacen con odio y desprecio, con coraje, cólera, desesperación y rabia. ¿Por qué derramas lágrimas, y estás están repletas de dolor, de miedo, de compasión, de tristeza? ¿Por qué lloras como una niña? —preguntó, y Anficlas pegó la frente a sus rodillas.

—Padre… ¿qué significa que mi pecho me duela? ¿Qué significa que me duela el corazón hasta arrancarme las lágrimas? —y Héctor enfureció, abrió la puerta empujando a Paris, tomando su lanza, aferrándose a su escudo, y buscando a Diomedes por los corredores del palacio—. ¡Padre! ¡Detente! —suplicó Anficlas, mirando a Paris—. ¡Por favor detenlo! —suplicó, y Paris asintió, corrió tras Héctor, y tomó de su brazo. Pero Héctor se dio la vuelta y azotó su escudo en el rostro de Paris con fuerza, abriéndole una herida en la frente.

—Héctor… diplomacia… —lloró Paris, limpiándose la frente—. ¿Acaso no vinimos… a ser diplomáticos? ¿A ganar aliados? —preguntó Paris, y Héctor lo tomó del cuello, y lo azotó a la pared más cercana—. ¡Hermano! —suplicó Paris.

—¡Vine a alimentar el odio de mi hija por ese maldito escorpión! ¡No a que su corazón fuera inundado por sentimientos de amor! ¿Sabes lo que Diomedes le hará a mi hija? ¿Lo sabes? —gritó Héctor, y Paris lloró, y asintió.

—Escuché la profecía de Heleno… —lloró Paris, y Héctor lo soltó, volvió a tomar el escudo, y se dirigió a la habitación del trono—. También escuché la profecía que me declaraba como el responsable de la caída de Troya —y Héctor se detuvo, mientras miraba las puertas abiertas de la habitación del trono, y a Diomedes pasar y charlar con Egialea, que sonreía junto a él. Anficlas los vio también, y su corazón que solo conocía odio, y que de pronto encontró el amor, se volvió a romper en pedazos, y Anficlas corrió a su habitación, y se encerró dentro—. Cierra esa puerta por favor… antes de que Diomedes te vea… —y Héctor cerró la puerta, y miró a Paris fijamente—. Heleno dijo… que pudo haber malinterpretado la profecía, y que la antorcha pudo significar esperanza… ¿qué pasa si el cambio de plumaje de Anficlas significa que ella cambiará para bien? —preguntó Paris—. ¿Cómo su padre, no quisieras que fuera un águila blanca y hermosa? —preguntó Paris, y Héctor enfureció.

—¡No de manos de un escorpión! —terminó Héctor, pero dejó escudo y lanza en el suelo, y se dirigió al cuarto de Anficlas—. ¡Ethon! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Héctor, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¡Anficlas! —gritó Héctor nuevamente, y tras unos instantes, la puerta se abrió, y Anficlas miró a su padre con ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. Tienes una misión. ¿Lo recuerdas? Debes asesinar al escorpión, antes de que él te haga algo horrible que te hará sufrir. ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer? ¿Por qué haz olvidado tu odio? —preguntó Héctor.

—Diomedes no… parece una persona que pudiera lastimarme… no a propósito —mencionó Anficlas, y Héctor enfureció nuevamente, pero respiró, se calmó, y se sentó en la cama de Anficlas—. Tiene un buen corazón… no puedo odiarlo… pero quiero odiarlo… me hace sentir que me duele el pecho… no lo entiendo… —y Héctor desvió la mirada, aunque de lo fuerte que cerraba los puños, sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar.

—Anficlas, quiero que recuerdes a tu padre, y lo que le hizo a tu madre —y Anficlas lo negó con la cabeza—. Un hombre casado, que amó a otra mujer de la cual tú naciste, y eso solo te ha llevado a una vida de tragedias. La esposa de tu padre le ordenó a tu padre asesinar a tu madre, y tu padre fue acusado de asesinato y ejecutado por su crimen. Como hija bastarda se te repudió, y yo te di un hogar, te acepté de discípula cuando no he aceptado a nadie jamás —y Anficlas asintió a duras penas—. Lo que sientes es una ilusión perversa llamada amor. Todos sucumbiremos ante ella, esa es la naturaleza humana. Pero recuerda la profecía, y lo que ese escorpión te hará. Solo puedes sufrir, así que yo te pido, que por más que te duela te aferres al odio y no al amor que crees sentir. Ese hombre será tu perdición —explicó Héctor, y Anficlas asintió.

—Pensé… que me equivocaba… pensé… que por fin alguien me quería sinceramente… —y Héctor la observó con cierto dolor. Jamás le había demostrado cariño alguno a pesar de ser su padrastro, en parte solo la usaba por su habilidad en combate, pero en ese momento, el corazón de Héctor se sintió abatido.

—Te daré una última oportunidad… Anficlas —mencionó Héctor, sacando un frasco de una caja de provisiones en la habitación de Anficlas, un frasco conteniendo al escorpión negro—. Amalo, u ódialo, es tu decisión—. Y Héctor abrió la tapa, y Anficlas miró al escorpión—. Cualquier decisión que tomes, como padre yo la aceptaré. Pero las consecuencias de tus actos serán solo tuyas por elegir. Odiarás a Diomedes de Escorpio. ¿O lo amarás? —Anficlas lloró, y metió la mano, siendo picada nuevamente por el escorpión emperador.

—Lo odiaré… —terminó Anficlas, y sacó la mano del frasco, soportando el veneno, y acurrucándose en su cama mientras temblaba por el dolor, Héctor simplemente le acarició la cabellera, y Anficlas se mordió los labios, resistiendo el dolor—. Lo odiaré… no volveré… a amar jamás… a nadie… amar duele… más que el veneno del escorpión… —lo resistió Anficlas, y Héctor le acercó el antídoto, pero ella se negó—. No lo quiero —se esforzó Anficlas, elevando su cosmos, controlado su circulación, aceptando a su estrella guardiana.

**Hélade. Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—Aún tienen mucho que aprender… par de tontos —habló Quirón, con los brazos cruzados, y mientras observaba a Aquiles respirando pesadamente con el pie sano sobre el cuello de Patroclo, y con el lastimado temblándole mientras intentaba ayudarle a mantenerse en pie—. Brutos, sus cosmos son autodestructivos aún, miren el mal estado en que se encuentran los dos —apuntó a las múltiples heridas de ambos.

—No puede evitarse —mencionó Fénix—. Los dos combatieron como enemigos acérrimos pese a su amistad. No se dieron tregua, y al final Aquiles salió victorioso. Faldero, me has desilusionado, Aquiles incluso tiene un pie en mal estado —apuntó Fénix, y Patroclo se avergonzó un poco.

—Y sin embargo, fue una batalla como jamás he visto en la vida —escuchó el grupo, y todos encontraron sentado en una roca alta a un Caballero Dorado, joven, entre la edad de Patroclo y Aquiles, con su cabellera café ondeando con el viento, y ojos verde intenso—. Me recuerda a la batalla de Diomedes y Menelao en Esparta. Tenía ese mismo sentimiento de rivalidad y deseo de victoria, pero igual que Diomedes y Menelao, ninguno logró elevar su cosmos hasta estallar en la batalla de los mil días —y el joven saltó de la roca, y cayó con gracia frente a Quirón y Fénix—. Un placer conocerlos, Quirón de Centauro, Fénix de Heracles —hizo una reverencia el joven, y entonces miró a Aquiles y a Patroclo—. Mis saludos a ustedes también, Aquiles de Libra, Patroclo de Leo —y Aquiles ayudó a Patroclo a ponerse de pie, y ambos hicieron una reverencia ante el joven de cabellera café—. No me esperaba esto, pensé que Aquiles sería un poco más impulsivo e intentaría por todos los medios pulverizarme antes que ser amable conmigo, en verdad es una sorpresa —sonrió el joven.

—¿Y tú quién eres que conoces nuestros nombres y prefieres que te pulverice a que te tenga respeto? —le preguntó Aquiles, nuevamente con su arrogancia, la cual ya controlaba mejor, pero de la cual no podía liberarse tan simplemente como Quirón quisiera—. Tienes una armadura dorada, una bastante femenina debo agregar. ¿Eres alguna amazona? —se burló.

—Algo así —sonrió el joven—. Pero a pesar de que mi armadura pertenece a una doncella, no voy por allí llamándome a mí mismo como tal, Pirra —y Aquiles se avergonzó, enfureció, y estuvo por lanzarse en contra del joven, pero Patroclo lo sostuvo de los brazos—. Lo lamento mucho, yo también me enamoré de Pirra. Es una lástima que hayas sido únicamente un chico ocultando su identidad, fue muy decepciónate —agregó el joven.

—No me lo recuerdes —lloró Patroclo, y Aquiles le dio un codazo en el rostro quitándoselo de encima—. De cualquier forma… ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes el secreto de Aquiles? —preguntó Patroclo, y Aquiles compartió esa misma curiosidad.

—Soy un buen amigo de Odiseo. Él me lo contó, y me mandó a entrenar con ustedes —respondió el joven, juntó los talones, blandió su capa, y se presentó—. Mi nombre es Antíloco de Virgo, príncipe de Pilos e hijo de Néstor de Géminis. Un placer el conocerlos —sonrió Antíloco, y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo lo observaron curiosos—. Mi armadura es la de una Virgen, por favor no se burlen, o usaré sus oscuros secretos a mi beneficio personal —sonrió Antíloco.

—A estas alturas ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me digan Pirra tristemente —se quejó Aquiles, y Antíloco se burló con gentileza—. De todas formas, ¿qué quiere el ilustre Odiseo que te ha mandado a entrenar con nosotros? —preguntó, y Antíloco se dirigió a Fénix y a Quirón.

—Una guerra está cerca… la sombra de esa guerra, ha invadido estas tierras en la forma de nubes oscuras, guiadas por los príncipes de Troya —explicó Antíloco—. Odiseo piensa que los príncipes Troyanos no desean nada bueno, y que su hospitalidad debe ser negada. Más desconfía del apoyo de Menelao que es el hombre más poderoso de toda Hélade. Me envía a asegurarme de que Aquiles termine su entrenamiento a tiempo y vista la armadura de Libra, reúna a los Mirmidones, y se convierta en su líder como el príncipe de Ftía, capital de Tesalia —y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo se mostraron incrédulos de la ayuda que podría proporcionarles Antíloco—. ¿Dudan de mi poder? ¿Creen que he venido simplemente a ser un espectador? ¿Quieren que les demuestre mi fuerza? —preguntó, y a pesar de no recibir respuesta, comenzó a quitarse su armadura—. Sería grosero combatir con la protección de mi armadura a oponentes desarmados, además están lastimados, por favor en compensación atáquenme los dos al unísono —terminó el joven, y Fénix sonrió.

—Este niño tiene una arrogancia diferente a la de Aquiles —se divirtió Fénix—. Hace enojar a sus oponentes con esa cara de principito, pero su cosmos, es inmenso, en verdad es el hijo de Néstor —concluyó Fénix—. Anda Patroclo, ve si puedes ponerle un dedo encima, faldero —y Patroclo se preocupó.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, solo complace al príncipe, Aquiles. De todas formas estás muy lejos del nivel que se requiere para enfrentar a un verdadero Caballero Dorado —y Aquiles enfureció, y miró al niño, que le sonrió—. Trata de no lastimarlos mucho, Antíloco —terminó Quirón mientras se retiraba.

—Solo les daré una pequeña prueba, señor Quirón —terminó Antíloco, y en un instante se encontró rodeado de Aquiles y Patroclo, cada uno lanzando un puñetazo—. ¡Gea Arukeim! —habló Antíloco en heleno antiguo, y una inmensa luz dorada lo rodeó, y la tierra se separó—. El Tigre es viento y agua, el León es fuego y trueno… la Virgen… es tierra y luz —y la explosión de cosmos fue tan descomunal, que dejó a Aquiles y a Patroclo tendidos en el suelo y sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar—. Yo soy… el caballero más cercano a los dioses… porque la virginidad de mi armadura… me ha acercado al Olimpo… —sentenció Antíloco.

**Hélade. Argos. 13 de Julio de 1,196 A. C.**

—Es una lástima que tengan que irse tan pronto, era muy divertido tenerlos aquí —mencionó Diomedes, y Casandra lloró y abrazó a Diomedes, enfureciendo a Egialea y ruborizando a Shana—. Anda, anda, jugaremos a las escondidas en el castillo la próxima vez que me visites —explicó Diomedes.

—¡No quiero! ¡Diomedes es divertido y me quiero quedar! ¡Me quiero quedar! ¡Quiero jugar a las escondidas! ¡Y a Diomedes dice! ¡Y comer muchos dulces! ¡Diomedes incluso me dejó comer de su plato de carne! —y Diomedes se preocupó por la ultima revelación, y Héctor miró a Diomedes con desprecio—. ¡La carne es deliciosa! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! —lloró Casandra.

—Yo no le haría mucho caso a la última parte… todos saben que permitir a las niñas comer carne antes de su mayoría de edad es un insulto a Artemisa… probablemente lo hizo mientras yo no veía, jajajajaja —fingió Diomedes, y Shana hizo una mueca ante lo infantil de su padre—. Joven Paris, fue un placer charlar con usted. Tiene unas ideas muy novedosas sobre la igualdad. Yo también pienso que los hijos bastardos merecen mejores derechos —y Anficlas se ruborizó un poco, y Diomedes se encorvó para hablar con Anficlas—. Joven Ethon, una sugerencia, los hombres que respetan su masculinidad pueden dejar crecer su cabellera sin verse femeninos, así —apuntó Diomedes a su cabellera, y Anficlas se ruborizó, pero se recuperó, y pateó con fuerza la espinilla de Diomedes—. ¡Siem…pre le da justo en la espinilla…! —maldijo Diomedes entre dientes, mientras Anficlas se iba y subía al carruaje, pero antes de subir, miró a Egialea y le sacó la lengua con rudeza, sorprendiendo a la esposa del rey de Argos—. Tiene bastante energía… para haber estado en cama por tres días con una inexplicable fiebre —sonrió Diomedes.

—Fue una buena patada, eso es seguro —se alegró Héctor, y le ofreció su mano a Diomedes—. Fue un placer visitar Argos, rey Diomedes —y Diomedes le dio la mano a Héctor, que se la aplastó con todas sus fuerzas—. Verdaderamente un placer, fue tan placentero que no puedo dejar de demostrarle mi afecto con tan fuerte apretón de manos —sentenció Héctor, mientras Diomedes resistió el dolor.

—Troya tiene costumbres bastantes violentas… jajaja —sonrió Diomedes, y Héctor lo soltó, subió a su carruaje, y el grupo se fue. Diomedes sin embargo, notó que Anficlas lo miraba mientras el carruaje se retiraba, y Diomedes le sonrió, y se acarició su propia barbilla y mejilla, ruborizando a Anficlas, que inmediatamente después le dio la espalda.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Egialea, y Diomedes se preocupó. Shana por su parte pegó el rostro a la mano de Diomedes, y se dejó querer—. ¿Las mujeres son gatos para ti o qué? —y Diomedes sonrió ante ese comentario.

—Padre… —comento Shana, y Diomedes la observó—. Por tres días… he tenido pesadillas… ese joven Paris… me da mucho miedo —y Diomedes observó a Shana detenidamente, que le abrazó un brazo a Diomedes, ocultando su rostro—. Sentía algo maligno… como que quería hacerme daño… —y Diomedes no lo comprendió.

**Carruaje de Paris.**

—¿La vio, señor Hades? ¿Descubrió quién es Athena? —preguntó Casandra, y Paris, con sus ojos brillando de rojo, asintió—. ¿Hará algo al respecto? Shana parece una buena persona pero… si es su deseo… —comenzó Casandra.

—No de momento, Casandra —sonrió Paris, que en realidad era Hades, y su malicia era más que evidente—. Mi prioridad por ahora es encontrar a Perséfone… y cuando lo haga… ya veremos qué hacer con Athena —y Paris comenzó a reír, preocupando a Casandra un poco, o así fue, hasta que la locura de la niña la encontró, y comenzó a reír también con malicia.


	6. El Robo del Paladio

**0_0; WOW, ¿13 reviews? ¿Acaso por fin se acabará mi suerte? La verdad no lo sé, pero si ustedes se toman tantas molestias por dejarme tan bellos reviews, yo me tomaré las molestias de seguir actualizando rápidamente. Así que sin decir más, contestaré a sus reviews:**

**dafguerrero: No es intencional, pero tú también no tienes por qué desvelarte leyendo, siempre lo puedes leer al día siguiente, jajajajaja. Nop, Diomedes no puede vivir sin ir tras una falda así como lo has dicho, y es esta actitud la que lo pondrá en muchos peligros en un futuro no muy lejano. El punto de Anficlas como personaje importante es que conozcan la parte del mito que se acaba de descubrir, la visión del sueño es mi invención claro está, pero en el capítulo que por fin lo sienta necesario, les anexaré el mito de Anficlas. En el caso de Menelao, tiene un humor bastante explosivo, y sí será problemático, pero tiene verdaderos sentimientos de amor por Helena, lo que lo hará un personaje bipolar, ¿entienden? Porque es bipolar, de polos, porque es un Acuario y… nah, olvídenlo… te dejaré dormir, no te esfuerces mucho, puedes leerlo mañana, jajaja, yo esperaré pacientemente. Haré lo posible porque Toante te caiga bien. Ya veré si después pedo leer el fic que me recomiendas.**

**andromedaiorossayita: Lo único que puedo decir al respecto de lo de Disney es que admito que la película es divertida, pero no prefiero en absoluto el mito que Disney inventó, la verdad tenía creo que 12 años cuando vi la película de Hércules y en lugar de salir feliz salí enojado, de hecho mi primer fanfic fue una carta a Walt Disney explicándole cómo debió ser la película de Disney, carta que nunca mandé, jajaja. Por cierto, la escritora de Harry Potter es la que se robó el nombre, Hermione es el nombre de la primera hija de Menelao y Helena, no estoy inventando nada de eso, jajaja. Ya me acordé de otro rarito de Lost Canvas, Phantasos con el Cid, jajajajaja. Trataré de leer más fics, de momento esto leyendo Odiseo de Valerio Massimo Manfredi, que por cierto, tiene bastantes errores con respecto al mito pero bueno. Patroclo probablemente pudo haber sido un Sagitario pero ya es un poco tarde para cambiarlo, la referencia de Dohko con Quirón era el cómo miraba la cascada desde la cima de la montaña, pero al parecer no hizo tanto énfasis. Prometo ser más bueno con Anficlas, pero igual que Diomedes, de momento les toca sufrir, lo siento. Casandra volverá a hacer de las suyas en este capítulo.**

**Suki90: Nuevamente lamento apasionarme, pero en verdad odio a Seiya, pero si lo llego a usar en una historia no lo haré menos, en Guerras Doradas tuvo un papel según yo, decente. No te preocupes por no leer Miloris, yo tampoco leería un Saori por Seiya, así que por favor no te sientas obligada, estoy satisfecho de que leas al menos Guerras de Troya, muchas gracias. Patroclo tendrá un buen papel, aunque creo que me va a quedar muy similar a Aioria. Si quieres te puedo meter en la historia para que compitas con Egialea y Anficlas por el amor de Diomedes, jajajajaja es broma, es broma. En cuanto al color de cabello de Toante, ve a google y busca una imagen de "Yagiro Saiga" del anime de "Special A". Ese es el tono que me imaginé para él. Jajaja ¿pedazo de idiota dijiste? Jajajajaja. No te preocupes, son solo las familias directas las que odian el incesto, el resto de la población de ese entonces o no sabe que es o lo toleran. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

**kyokai1218: No te preocupes, me alegra seguirte leyendo, debiste haber vivido una verdadera pesadilla sin internet, te compadezco, lo lamento mucho por ti, yo no podría sobrevivir. Pegaso y Unicornio son amigos en Lost Canvas, ¿Qué nadie ha visto Lost Canvas? Heracles y Jaspn murieron ambos poco antes del inicio de la Guerra de Troya, alrededor de cuando Odiseo tenía 18 años, en estos momentos tiene 20, por lo que acaban de morir. Lo del combate de Pegaso y Dragón lo mencionaré después. Aún falta un poco para el rapto de Helena, lo entenderás en este capítulo. Jajajajaja ahora que lo mencionas, es una buena estrategia la de Anficlas. En este capítulo habrá un nuevo caballero dorado, por cierto, ¿Quién dices que te cayó bien? ¿Nestor de Géminis o Antíloco de Virgos? Como sea son padre e hijo.**

**midusa: Géminis y Virgo como mencioné anteriormente son padre e hijo, y en cuanto a Virgo tengo algunas sorpresas, ya que en esa época, creo, la verdad no estoy muy seguro, el budismo aún no existía, así que las Técnicas y forma de vida del caballero de Virgo no pueden ser iguales a las de los caballeros de Virgo actuales. Me divertiré mucho creando mi propia versión de Virgo, jajajajaja. Lo de Anficlas y Diomedes ya veremos si termina bien o no, pero no olvides a Egialea, ni a Suki, digo, jajajajaja, es que a Suki también le gusta Diomedes. Lo de Afrodita falta mucho para eso.**

**Toaneo07 2.0: Mi buen amigo, me adelanté contigo y te respondí tus dudas en un PM, perdona si no lo hago por este medio porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para muchos, Anficlas es un mito reciente, se descubrió hace creo que dos meses, lo pasaron en un reportaje de las noticias y yo lo anoté todo, por eso no hay información referente en internet de Anficlas, no mucha al menos, ya hay algo. Toante por otra parte, me sorprende que no haya nada, es el último hijo de Jasón, eso es lo único que importa de momento.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Mientras haya reviews, hay capítulos nuevos, además, no tengo que pensarlo mucho, como he dicho antes, el mito ya existe, así como el titanic siempre se va a hundir, jajajajaja. Lamento haberte herido con la relación de Helena y Menelao, no era mi intención. T_T. Lo de Perséfone y su cabello lo saqué porque ella sale en el juego de Saint Seiya Online con esa forma. Diomedes vivirá con el trauma y el deseo de tener hijos, esperemos algún día se le cumpla. Jajaja te imaginé risa y risa por las patadas de Anficlas, jajajajaja, que bueno que te gustó. Solo no te vayas a poner como Casandra.**

**GiiMee: Si no comentas ¿cómo sabré si te gustó o no? Jajaja, te invito a seguir expresando tu opinión, suelo tomarlas en cuenta, además soy adicto a los reviews, muahahahaha. Gracias por tus comentarios de las personalidades de los personajes, espero poder mantener esa magia aun cuando siga introduciendo a nuevos personajes, estoy muy interesado en saber los comentarios del nuevo dorado de este capítulo. Y sí, me confundo con los nombres de Odiseo y Diomedes, trataré de arreglar eso. Si tuvieras una cuenta de ff te podría enviar un PM con el mito de Anficlas, ya que si lo contesto aquí podría arruinarle la historia a los demás, pero si me das otro medio de contacto, te lo mandaré sin problemas, últimamente todos me agregan al face, jajajajaja. Penélope está embarazada a los 14 años porque en ese entonces no había tele, ¿Cuál crees que era el principal medio de distracción? La fábrica de bebés, jajajajaja. Probablemente estoy exagerando mucho con Diomedes, le quitaré algo de protagonismo, jajajajaja. Lo de Paris y Helena lo iras entendiendo poco a poco, se paciente, jajajaja, ya lo entenderás.**

**Roygvid: Te mandé un PM para informarte de la existencia de Guerras Doradas peor me ignoraste rotundamente T_T. Diomedes es una parodia de mí mismo, jajajajaja, parece que nos parecemos, somos igual de perversos, muahahahaha. Lo de la idea de Paris como Hades me la dieron, yo no lo planee así, jajaja, pero me gustó la idea y la usé. Ni hablar, que se le va a hacer. Hay muchas historias referentes al regreso de Diomedes, yo acoplaré la más cercana al perfilo histórico, no al mitológico, en español, donde quedaron las raíces de Diomedes al final, lo entenderás a su debido tiempo. No te preocupes mi amigo viajero, yo entiendo, deja reviews cuando tengas tiempo, me saludas a tu Mii.**

**Mee: 0_0; ¿eres la nueva novia de Roy? Me pareció mucha coincidencia, pero dejando eso a un lado, a contestar tu review: T_T que bello tu review, gracias por decir esas cosas de mi forma de escribir, esto me alienta a intentar el giro profesional… sniff… gracias. ¡YAY! ¡Soy especial! Me sentí como Casandra, jajajajaja. Espero que sigas aprendiendo de mitología al leer esta historia, si tienes cualquier duda, no dudes en preguntar. Descuida, la continuaré, esta se ha convertido en mi proyecto principal.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Definitivamente la cultura Troyana era algo extremista y orgullosa, jajajajaja. Hoy le agregaremos otra tragedia al libro de Diomedes, me siento un poco mal por Odiseo, pero Diomedes es un personaje mucho más interesante que Odiseo, ya veré como le hago justicia a Odiseo próximamente. Jajaja, no me esperaba que Antíloco se viera como un arrogante, tiene su estilo particular pero no al nivel de Aquiles, jajajajaja. Gracias por seguirme leyendo Tsuki, espero no defraudarte.**

**DanaaF: ¿Teneo? DanaaF, Teneo es el sucesor de Hasgard de Tauro de Lost Canvas, Pegaso en esta historia se llama Toante, jajajajaja. Si leíste Guerras Doradas y ubicas a Jasón, esa es la personalidad que pretendo darle a Toante, algo heroico, pero enfocado al liderazgo y a la planeación, no a atacar hasta que funcione, como Seiya intentando darle de flechazos a Poseidón, hasta que no quedaron todos como coladera menos él, ah pero hay va el terco a seguir disparando verdad, como si a sus amigos les agradara mucho ser flechados, por cierto, esa parte no tiene sentido, la flecha mata a los dioses pero a los amigos de Seiya no les hace más que un agujero y listo. No tiene sentido. Jajaja todos quieren a Diomedes, pobres de Odiseo y Aquiles, Diomedes va ganando en popularidad. Paris y Casandra son todo un caso, te recomiendo no intentar deducir si son buenos o malos todavía, ni yo lo sé aún, jajajajaja. Lo de Helena como Perséfone, ya está hecho, disfrutalo.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade. Atenas. El Santuario. 1 de Septiembre de 1,196 A.C.**

—Una presencia profunda ha caído sobre el Santuario —habló un caballero de al menos unos 28 años, vistiendo una armadura de bronce de color azul lustroso. Caía el mediodía en el Santuario, las sombras habían sido robadas por Apolo, o así se le conocía al medio día, momento en que Apolo estaba sobre las cabezas de los hombres escondiendo sus sombras—. ¿Un sirviente de Poseidón? Que atrevimiento —explicó el caballero, de cabellera negra y corta, y ojos verdes brillantes, mientras ante las ruinas del Santuario de Athena y cercano a la primera de las 12 casas, se colocaba a la defensiva—. Mi nombre es Talpio de Élide, Caballero de Bronce del Delfín. Por órdenes del Patriarca Calcas, no se permite invadir los límites de las 12 casas. Te ordeno no dar un paso más —ordenó Talpio, con su cosmos azul rodeando el paso entre las montañas.

—Talpio de Élide, uno de los tres co-reyes —habló un joven, de cabellera corta y enchinada de un tono azul celeste, y con unos inmensos ojos rosados, vestía una armadura similar a la de los Caballeros Dorados, pero de un color ligeramente más anaranjado que dorado—. Ya que te has presentado tan amablemente, caballero, será un honor presentarme también —continuó el joven, extendiendo un par de alas. Tenía al menos unos 12 años, pero sus modales eran impecables como los de todo un rey adulto—. Mi nombre es Políxeno, uno de los 7 Generales de Poseidón. Mi armadura es la de Sireno —se presentó el joven.

—¿Políxeno? ¿No fuiste acaso uno de los Generales de Poseidón que participó en la competencia por la mano de Helena? Tenías solamente 11 años cuando competiste, uno de los participantes más jóvenes de todos —recordó Talpio, pero sin bajar su guardia. Desconfiaba totalmente del recién llegado—. ¿Qué hace un General de Poseidón en el Santuario de Athena? —preguntó Talpio, furioso, desafiante, y el joven simplemente sonrió.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Talpio —escuchó el de bronce y se dio la media vuelta, encontrando a un Caballero Dorado de su misma edad, de cabellera larga y de color anaranjado brillante, amarraba su cabellera en una coleta, y dos mechones largos le caían a cada lado de la frente. A pesar de tener 28 años igual que Talpio, se veía sumamente joven, cualquiera lo confundiría con alguien de 18 años. Era hermoso, y vestía una armadura igualmente hermosa, la Armadura Dorada de Piscis—. Primeramente, Talpio, no podrías derrotar a este joven, su nivel está al mismo de los Caballeros Dorados —y Talpio se preocupó—. Y segundo, si lo tocas, tendría que lastimarte —sentenció el de apariencia joven—. Este niño es mi invitado después de todo —terminó el de Piscis, y el niño comenzó a llorar, sorprendiendo a Talpio.

—¡Maestro Anfímaco de Piscis! —lloró Políxeno, y corrió en dirección a Anfímaco, empujando a Talpio a un lado, y sorprendiendo al de Piscis, que colocó su mano en el camino en señal de prohibición—. ¡Pero Maestro! —suplicó Políxeno.

—Políxeno… después de años de conocerte sigues sin entenderlo… mi sangre es veneno, mi piel escupe polen dañino, no puedes acerarte. ¿No recuerdas el cómo enfermaste la última vez que me abrazaste? —preguntó Anfímaco, pero Políxeno estaba impaciente.

—Primo Anfímaco. ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Talpio, mientras veía al joven Políxeno resistiendo la urgencia de abrazar al de Piscis—. Estoy confundido… ¿Por qué un General de Poseidón te conoce? —preguntó Talpio.

—Eso es porque Anfímaco es el maestro de Políxeno, yo mismo le supliqué al señor de los mares, Poseidón, que le permitiera a mi hijo entrenar con un Caballero de Athena —habló una cuarta persona, que llegaba en esos momentos a las ruinas vistiendo una armadura de plata. Tenía la misma edad de Talpio y de Anfímaco, y cabellera azul celeste igual a la de Políxeno, pero su cabellera era más larga, y menos enchinada—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Talpio, Anfímaco —hizo una reverencia el hombre, y Talpio abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¡Agástenes de Triangulo! —gritó Talpio sumamente impresionado, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, y el Caballero de Plata asintió, sonrió, y acarició la cabellera de su impaciente hijo que se moría por abrazar a un maestro que le rehuía manteniendo su distancia.

—Han pasado 12 años desde que estuvimos los tres reunidos —sonrió Anfímaco, mirando al de plata y al de bronce—. Talpio de Delfín, rey de Élibe. Agástenes de Triangulo, rey de Élibe. Y un servidor, Anfímaco de Piscis, rey de Élibe. Somos los tres co-reyes, los tres legítimos gobernantes de Élibe —y Anfímaco observó al joven e impaciente General de Poseidón—. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar Políxeno, el único de los hijos de los tres co-reyes, y mi discípulo —y Talpio se impresionó, y el joven General de Poseidón sonrió agradecido.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 6: El Robo del Paladio.**

* * *

**Hélade. Argos.**

—¡Tío Odiseo! ¡Tío Odiseo! —gritó Shana, que se lanzó a los brazos de Odiseo, que en esos momentos llegaba a las puertas del palacio de Argos. Diomedes estaba también presente, con una sonrisa más que evidente en su rostro, Odiseo simplemente abrazó a Shana, impresionado por lo mucho que había crecido—. ¡Llegaste! ¡Llegaste! ¡Llegaste! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Es el mejor regalo de todos! —lloró Shana, sumamente agradecida.

—No me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada en el mundo, Shana —mencionó Odiseo, y Shana se alegró más y más, y abrazó a su tío con mayor fuerza—. ¡Uff! ¡Has crecido bastante! Hace un año no me llegabas ni al ombligo pero mírate ahora, tu frente está a unos dedos por debajo de mi cuello —sonrió Odiseo.

—¡Papá Diomedes dice que es para abrazarlo mejor! —sonrió Shana, y Diomedes se avergonzó un poco—. ¡Es muy sobreprotector! ¡No me deja andar descalza en el castillo! ¡Le he dicho miles de veces que es por mi abuela Gea y que siempre que voy descalza es como acariciar a mi abuela pero, papá Diomedes no lo entiende! —sentenció Shana, y Odiseo se preocupó, y Diomedes se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza.

—Ya te he dicho… esa es la excusa más tonta que jamás he escuchado —mencionó Diomedes, y Shana le sacó la lengua—. En todo caso, Odiseo. Dudo mucho que esta sea únicamente una visita social —habló Diomedes algo fríamente, sorprendiendo a Odiseo y a Shana—. Por más que quieras a mi hija, el que estés aquí, a un mes del nacimiento de tu primogénito… tú… ¿en qué espectros estás pensando? —preguntó Diomedes.

—Espectros es precisamente en lo que estoy pensando… Diomedes… —explicó Odiseo, y Shana se preocupó un poco—. Pero anda, no me des esa respuesta tan frívola. ¿Somos hermanos, o no? —preguntó Odiseo, extendiéndole su mano a Diomedes, y Diomedes sonrió, tomó su mano, lo jaló, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Te extrañé, maldito pervertido. Más te vale no andar frecuentando burdeles, rey de tercera —terminó Odiseo con una burla.

—Con Shana obligándome a atender responsabilidades reales… eso es imposible, Odiseo… —lloró Diomedes, y Shana se molestó un poco—. No me deja siquiera tener criadas, cambió a todo mi personal femenino por hombres, no es divertido, no hay ni una sola mujer aparte de Shana en el palacio, y lo peor… todos son jóvenes… y todos quieren mucho a Shana… incluso si quisiera escaparme corro el riesgo de que un tonto criado vea a mi hija de forma indecente… así que incluso si puedo escaparme, no lo hago, no confío en nadie, debo proteger la virginidad de mi hija —miró Diomedes a Shana sombríamente.

—Padre… ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que temer… me preocupa lo sobreprotector que eres… —terminó Shana. Y Odiseo sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo. Simplemente el ser rey no lo había cambiado en absoluto—. ¿Te quedarás a la celebración, tío Odiseo? ¡Por favor di que sí! ¡Anda! ¡Te lo pide tu sobrina favorita! —le lloró Shana.

—Diomedes no cambió pero tú definitivamente eres más infantil —y Shana le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona—. De todas formas, eres muy diferente a la niñita tímida que se escondía tras la capa de Diomedes. Eso me alegra, Shana —y Shana se sonrojó, y le sonrió—. Me quedaré a la celebración —y Shana festejó con alegría, abrazando el brazo de Odiseo—. Sin embargo, tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir, rey de Argos —mencionó Odiseo con frialdad, y Diomedes se impresionó—. Por favor escuche a mi petición. Fortalezca la guardia de Argos. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento —y Diomedes se puso serio, y asintió.

—Fortalecer mis defensas hará parecer a Argos que se prepara para la guerra, Odiseo —comenzó Diomedes, y Odiseo asintió—. Pero si es mi querido amigo quien me lo pide. ¿Cómo podría no creerle? Los demás reyes pueden llamarme idealista pero, prefiero confiar en el príncipe de un reino humilde como lo es Ítaca, que en el mismísimo rey de Esparta —y Odiseo se alegró por escuchar esas palabras—. Pasa, te atenderé durante el desayuno real. Como parte del cumpleaños de Shana, ordené la preparación de jabalí, el favorito de Shana —y Odiseo se preocupó por esas palabras.

—Diomedes… no tienes respeto alguno por Artemisa… —recriminó Odiseo, pero al ver la alegría de Shana, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ella—. Bueno… es Athena a quien mantienes contenta, así que supongo que está permitido —y Shana volvió a reírse con fuerza y felicidad.

**Hélade, Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—Siento un temor en el viento —habló Antíloco, que no vestía su armadura, pero que miraba fuera de la cueva en la cual vivían con la briza de la cascada mojándole el rostro, mientras la preocupación imperaba en sus pensamientos—. Es como si el viento quisiera advertirnos. Se avecina una tormenta —terminó Antíloco.

—Antíloco, tú siempre estás diciendo esas cosas —habló Patroclo, que en esos momentos reemplazaba los vendajes de Aquiles, cuyo talón ya se veía mucho mejor—. Normalmente tus premoniciones profetizan lluvias, ya no es sorpresa que tengas razón —continuó Patroclo, y Aquiles se mordió los labios y estremeció, y Patroclo sonrió—. ¡Conozco perfectamente los puntos donde sientes cosquillas! —se burló Patroclo.

—¿Entonces por qué espectros los tocas? —se quejó Aquiles, y Patroclo le sacó la lengua—. Por Athena, si serás infantil. Solo termina de vendar mi talón para poder continuar con el entrenamiento. Quirón dijo que en tres meses más me quitarán los vendajes, y también que habremos terminado el entrenamiento. Estoy impaciente por visitar el reino de mi padre —y Aquiles se sobresaltó por las cosquillas, y Patroclo se burló, a lo que Aquiles respondió dejando caer su pie izquierdo en la cabeza de Patroclo, lastimando al bromista.

—Es verdad —mencionó Antíloco, llegando ante Patroclo y reemplazándolo en vendar la pierna de Aquiles mientras Patroclo se sobaba la cabeza—. Ustedes tienen ya casi un año entrenando con Quirón y con Fénix. En tres meses cumplirán su entrenamiento —y Aquiles asintió, mientras Antíloco terminaba de amarrar los vendajes, y le extendía la mano a Aquiles para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Ya casi han llegado a mi nivel. En el tiempo en qué he estado entrenando con ustedes, sus cosmos se han intensificado pero. Presiento que les hace falta una última lección. Esa que solo puede ser enseñada por los Caballeros Dorados, y que nadie más puede conocer. ¿Por qué otra razón me habría pedido Odiseo el reunirme con ustedes si no era con el fin de enseñarles aquella técnica? —aclaró Antíloco, y tanto Patroclo como Aquiles lo miraron fijamente—. Pero he hablado de más. Primero deben volverse dignos de sus armaduras antes de poder continuar con la senda dorada. Sinceramente, les deseo la mejor de las suertes —sonrió Antíloco, y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo asintieron.

—Ese momento al fin ha llegado —habló Quirón, entrando en la cueva, con una mirada endemoniada dibujada en su rostro—. Aquiles, solo existe una regla para declararte graduado de mi entrenamiento. Veme en el rio. Definiremos si eres digno o no de vestir la armadura de Libra —terminó Quirón, y se retiró sin decir más. Fénix estaba detrás de él, y dejó pasar al de Centauro para observar a Patroclo directamente.

—En verdad me compadezco de ti, Quirón. Estás por sentir dolor como jamás has sentido —se burló el caballero de Heracles, que entonces se posó frente a Patroclo—. Es el momento, faldero. Tu oportunidad de demostrar que el León de Nemea te pertenece. Reviviremos el combate legendario que posicionó a Heracles entre las estrellas. Te veré… en la cima de la montaña… no llegues tarde —y Fénix se retiró de igual manera, y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo se miraron mutuamente, preocupación era más que evidente en sus rostros.

**Hélade. Esparta.**

—Los esperaba hace varias lunas, príncipe Héctor —habló Menelao ante los príncipes y la princesa de Troya, que habían llegado a Esparta tras varios meses de travesía. Agamenón y Néstor se encontraban con él, Helena sin embargo, no se sentaba al lado del trono de Menelao—. Les pido una disculpa. Mi esposa no puede atenderlos en estos momentos. Se ha sentido decaída últimamente. Hace poco me he enterado de que espero de ella un segundo hijo —se alegró Menelao, y Paris miró a Menelao fijamente con cierto desprecio.

—¿Un segundo hijo? —preguntó Paris, algo sombríamente—. No ha perdido el tiempo, mi señor Menelao. Debe amar mucho a su reina —prosiguió Paris, con una mirada endemoniada en su rostro. Casandra, al notarla, se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano, despertando a Paris, y tranquilizando la ira de Hades.

—En defensa de mi hermano Menelao —interrumpió Agamenón, y Casandra lo miró, e hizo una extraña mueca y empezó a babear, preocupando a Agamenón por la reacción de la princesa de Troya—. Amm… como les decía… todo rey requiere un descendiente varón. El anterior rey, Tindáreo, ha caído enfermo. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le quede. Pero es el deseo de Menelao y de Helena el que Tindáreo deje este mundo con la certeza de que el trono de Esparta no estará vacío al menos por 2 generaciones más. Un nieto varón es el deseo de Tindáreo, y Menelao lo verá cumplirse —y Agamenón volvió a mirar a Casandra, que estaba en extremo ruborizada.

—Puedes intentar buscar un hijo varón conmigo todas las veces que quieras, hermoso de barba esmeralda —y Agamenón se estremeció. El comentario sobresaltó a Paris, e inclusive a Héctor, y ambos le cubrieron la boca a Casandra, Menelao simplemente fingió una sonrisa, como asegurándole a los invitados que todo estaba bien.

—Me disculpo, mi señor Agamenón —hizo una reverencia Héctor, y con la mano le pidió a Paris retirarse, y así lo hizo mientras tiraba de Casandra, forzándola a salir de la sala del trono—. Mi hermana Casandra tiene una deficiencia en sus facultades mentales. Ha mejorado bastante pero no puede ocultarse el hecho de que su mejoría, aunque progresiva, es lenta. Tiene mis más sinceras disculpas —ofreció sus respetos Héctor.

—No tiene importancia, príncipe Héctor —respondió Agamenón—. En todo caso… he escuchado del lamentable estado de salud de su hijo Ethon —prosiguió Agamenón, cambiando el tema. Néstor por su parte, quien no había dicho palabra alguna y simplemente escuchaba, se sintió intranquilo al ver que Paris y Casandra se retiraban, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Ah, el joven Ethon —mencionó Menelao—. Príncipe Héctor. Adoptado o no, entiendo el dolor de un padre al ver a su hijo en debilidad. Mi bella Hermione nos preocupó a Helena y a mí cuando cayó en fiebre. Se ha recuperado hace tiempo, mi princesa ha recuperado su buena salud, pero no puede ocultarse el miedo… un padre… no estará tranquilo hasta que sus hijos se recuperen… —y Héctor asintió—. Están invitados a quedarse hasta que su hijo Ethon se recupere. Esparta es un reino de guerreros. Pero bajo mi reinado, existirá la compasión —y Héctor volvió a asentir, a hacer una reverencia, y a aceptar la cortesía.

Mientras tanto, Paris jaloneaba a Casandra por el palacio Espartano. Debido a su estatus de invitado, y a la nueva hospitalidad adquirida por los espartanos gracias al reinado progresista y misericordioso de Menelao, nadie sospechaba del príncipe ni de la lunática de Casandra, que estaba en extremo ruborizada, y seguía babeando.

—Lo violaré continuamente en mi mente… a ese macho cabrío tan fornido… —y Casandra colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, sintiéndose completamente enamorada—. No me molestaría ser tomada por él definitivamente. Estoy comenzando a excitarme demasiado —sonrió Casandra, y su temperatura corporal comenzó a ir en aumento.

—Casandra… silencio… —se detuvo Paris, y Casandra notó que no era Paris quien hablaba, sino Hades, y entristeció un poco, se secó la saliva del labio, y se concentró en mantener su cordura, mirando a Hades fijamente, e ignorando todas las distracciones externas—. Perséfone… Afrodita dijo que Helena era Perséfone, y que no podría negarme… —y Casandra asintió—. Pero la profecía que causó el destierro de mi cuerpo mortal… si llevo a mi amada de regreso a Troya, se hará realidad… dime… esa chiquilla, la hija adoptiva de Diomedes. ¿Es en verdad ella Athena? —preguntó, y Casandra asintió.

—Shana, la hija adoptiva de Diomedes, es en realidad la actual reencarnación de la diosa Atenea con quien Hades vive en guerra —explicó Casandra—. Cada siglo, Hades y Atenea se disputan el reino en la tierra. En esta encarnación sin embargo, la persona más pura de este mundo, Paris, ha nacido como el hijo de una familia real Troyana. Políxena siempre lo ha sabido mi amo Hades, los espectros actualmente rigen en Troya, escondidos, esperando su regreso el cual no ha sido anunciado —y Hades asintió—. Antes de viajar a Hélade, Políxena colocó a varios espectros en nuestras carrozas. Cheshire es uno de ellos. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, lo he enviado al Santuario en Atenas junto a otros espectros para comenzar con el ataque —Hades asintió, y Casandra bajó la mirada—. Mi señor… perdóneme que se lo diga pero… tras conocer la calidez de Paris mi locura ha aminorado, mi humanidad comienza a regresar… estoy dudando… ¿realmente desea que la antorcha arda sobre Troya? —preguntó Casandra, y Hades la miró fijamente, con esos ojos rojos endemoniados—. Vivo para servir a mi amo Hades pero… Paris… me ha enseñado tanto… no permita que Troya caiga por favor… —y Hades lo pensó.

—Por eso te he ordenado enviar a los espectros de los cuales dispongas al Santuario, ¿o me equivoco? —y Casandra se sorprendió, y Hades la abrazó gentilmente—. Tonta mortal, Hades siempre recompensa a quienes han sido fieles a él. Mi único interés es exterminar a Athena y reclamar su mundo como el mío. Pero soy un dios de bondad. ¿Cuáles son las condiciones para salvar a Troya? Enúncialas, y veré que se cumplan —y Casandra sonrió, feliz por las palabras de Hades—. ¿Qué debe hacerse para salvar a Troya? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —gritó Casandra felizmente—. Primero, Trolio, el hijo de Priamo menor a Héctor y mayor a mi hermano favorito Paris, debe sobrevivir a esta guerra —y Hades asintió—. Segundo, Filoctetes, el que posee el arco de Heracles capaz de herir a los dioses, no deberá participar en la guerra —y Hades volvió a asentir—. Tercero, el águila blanca no deberá combatir. Ella sería la alegría de los enemigos de Hades y la desdicha de los Troyanos —en ese momento, un sonido ahogado y débil resonó en los oídos del dios. Pero que al no escuchar más, pensó que había sido su imaginación—. Y por último, en el Santuario de Athena, en la ciudad fortaleza de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, protegido tras 12 casas actualmente vacías en su mayoría al los dorados desconocer a la actual reencarnación de la diosa, se encuentra una figura en honor a Atenea la primera —y Hades prestó atención a esas palabras—. Hace 9,000 años, la primera Atenea no era un ser reencarnado y fue asesinada brutalmente por un espectro de la orden de mi señor, por orden directa del señor Hades. De su sangre que quedó derramada en la madera donde fue asesinada, se talló el Paladio de Atenea, una estatua de madera que se dice posee en su interior la esencia misma de la diosa. Esa estatuilla es la clave definitiva, mientras Troya posea esa estatuilla, las murallas no cederán a pesar de que las otras tres condiciones se cumplan, y Troya podrá sobrevivir a la guerra que dará muerte a los reyes de toda Hélade. El mundo le dará la espalda a Athena, y la entregarán al dominio Troyano. Hades asesinará a Athena, y la guerra llegará a su fin. Athena será derrocada, y comenzará el reinado de mi señor Hades —terminó Casandra, y Hades se mostró satisfecho por la respuesta.

—Tráeme ese Paladio —ordenó Hades, y Casandra asintió—. Para ser una lunática, eres bastante útil, hermanita. Con tu ayuda llevaremos a Troya a la victoria. Athena no podrá evitar interferir en las batallas, mucho menos cuando termine de reclutar a los dioses que apoyarán a los Troyanos, dioses que de serme leales serán recompensados, dioses que odian a Athena con todo su cosmos —y en la mano de Paris, se formaron varias figuras, mismas que Casandra observó fijamente. Sombras de cosmos, uno era un guerrero vistiendo una armadura inmensa y con una poderosa lanza, otra era una bella mujer que danzaba entre las nubes oscuras, el ultimo era un ser en llamas, un dios poderoso, celoso, ambicioso, que odiaba al Olimpo con todo su cosmos divino, y que extendía llamaradas por todos sus alrededores—. Una vez tenga a Perséfone a mi lado… comenzarán las negociaciones. Tú asegúrate de conseguirme el Paladio —y Casandra asintió nuevamente, aunque con tristeza evidente en su mirada.

Una vez se retiraron sin embargo, Anficlas, que respiraba pesadamente por una supuesta enfermedad, se asomó desde una habitación en la cual habían estado cuidando de ella como parte de las atenciones de Menelao a la familia real Troyana. Sus brazos y sus piernas contaban cada una con dos agujeros que escurrían sangre cada uno, un total de ocho piquetes, lo cual la mantenían enferma. Había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento por dominar el veneno del escorpión, pero no estaba tan drogada para no haber escuchado lo que Casandra y Paris habían estado hablando.

—¿El águila blanca no debe combatir? —preguntó Anficlas, recordando la profecía que le causaba tantas penas, y el cómo terminaba con Ethon cambiando su plumaje hasta ser una hermosa águila de plumas blancas—. ¿Acaso seré yo el águila blanca que traerá el fin de Troya? —lloró Anficlas, antes de desmayarse, y convulsionarse en el suelo.

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario de Athena. Templo del Patriarca.**

—No es posible… —se estremeció Calcas, el Patriarca del Santuario, quien como ya era costumbre veía dentro de las aguas reflejadas en la armadura de la Copa, y en ella veía a Shana, siendo ejecutada en el inframundo por Hades. Su espada escarlata salía por la espalda de Athena, y un caballero vistiendo la armadura de Libra lloraba al ver a su diosa muriendo—. Lo que se ha visto en la armadura de la Copa… siempre se cumple… Athena… no ha ocurrido aún pero vamos a fracasar… —lloró Calcas, pero entonces respiró con normalidad—. No… el trabajo, de un Patriarca… es estar siempre a un paso delante de las circunstancias —y Calcas comenzó a elevar su cosmos, llamando con este a los caballeros presentes en el Santuario—. ¡Anfímaco! ¡Requiero de tu presencia y la de tus invitados en el templo del Patriarca! —e inmediatamente después de su orden, cuatro destellos, uno dorado, uno plateado, uno azul, y el otro azul-verdoso, iluminaron la entrada al templo del Patriarca.

—¿Patriarca Calcas? —preguntó Anfímaco, y Calcas elevó su cosmos, y vistió su armadura, sorprendiendo a Anfímaco—. ¿Maestro Calcas? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Anfímaco nuevamente, y Calcas observó al grupo frente a él.

—No he sido enteramente sincero, Anfímaco —habló Calcas con tristeza, y Anfimaco notó el dolor que le aquejaba—. En un inútil intento por mantener a Athena a salvo, le he negado a Hélade las noticias del nacimiento de Shana, la actual encarnación de Athena —y Anfímaco se sorprendió, igual lo hicieron Talpio, Agástenes y Políxeno—. En esta generación, la mayoría de los santos de Athena son reyes o príncipes. Mantenerlos a todos en el Santuario hubiera sido inútil, y debilitaría a Hélade. Shana tampoco nació en el Santuario, fue entregada al rey Licomedes de Esciro como una criada. Siempre lo supe… pero… confié que mantenerlo en secreto impediría una guerra, pero los dioses son caprichosos. Hades… sus espectros han invadido el Santuario —prosiguió Calcas.

—¿Cómo ha podido mantener ese secreto, mi señor Calcas? —se molestó Anfímaco, y Calcas bajó la mirada entendiendo la reprimenda de uno de los Caballeros Dorados—. Athena debió ser anunciada. Los 12 dorados estaríamos reunidos y la protegeríamos. ¿Dónde está? —reclamó saber Anfímaco.

—No lo entiendes, Anfímaco —comenzó Calcas, con sudor frio recorriéndole el rostro—. Athena y Hades eternamente combatirán por el dominio del mundo. Pero ha habido generaciones en que ni uno ni el otro se ha enfrentado. Solo si Athena y Hades se reconocen entre sí, la guerra ocurrirá. Al tener a Athena oculta, como una simple criada en la corte del rey Licomedes sin saber de su propia identidad como Athena, no había posibilidades de que Athena y Hades se conocieran, pero… lo hicieron… los dioses lo quisieron así, las pléyades manipularon los eventos y Athena y Hades se reconocieron. Pero la situación es mucho… mucho peor… —explicó Calcas, y Anfímaco no sabía qué pensar—. Escucha… en estos momentos… Diomedes de Escorpio es el guardián de Athena. Adoptó a Shana como su hija, ella está en Argos en estos momentos —y Anfímaco se puso de pie, dispuesto a correr a Argos—. ¡Detente Anfímaco! ¡Te necesito aquí! —sentenció Calcas.

—Patriarca… no puedo olvidar su irresponsabilidad… —reprendió Anfímaco, furioso—. Mantener el secreto de la existencia de Athena por un egoísta deseo de que Hades y Athena no se reconocieran. ¡Son tonterías! —gritó Anfímaco—. ¡Iré ante Athena y la defenderé con mi vida! —se quejó el de Piscis.

—¡Entonces te quedarás aquí y atenderás a las órdenes de tu Patriarca! —gritó Calcas, enfureciendo a Anfímaco—. Comprendo tu odio, Anfímaco. Pero oculté la existencia de Shana con los mejores intereses. Traté de evitar una guerra que destruiría a toda Hélade. Pero ya es tarde, Hades reconoció a Athena, y ha comenzado a mover sus piezas. Hay una razón por la que permanecí en el Santuario y ordené guardias. No estamos del todo desprotegidos. Muchos caballeros hubieran llamado la atención, pero existe aquí en el Santuario un tesoro que es casi tan importante como la misma Athena —y Anfímaco no quería creerlo, deseaba ir ante Athena y protegerla—. ¡Escúchame Anfímaco! ¡Los guardianes de Athena son Diomedes y Odiseo! ¡Está en buenas manos! ¡Pero aquí necesito de ti! ¡Los tres co-reyes tienen la fuerza de derrotar ejércitos enteros! —y Anfímaco, aunque furioso, asintió, y se arrodilló ante Calcas—. Perdóname por causar estas penas… y las que han de suceder a mis decisiones… Athena debía, aprender a ser humana… y esta horrible guerra le enseñará humanidad como jamás pensó sentir —y Anfímaco asintió ante aquellas palabras.

—El trabajo de un Patriarca es estar un paso delante de las circunstancias —y Calcas asintió—. Patriarca. ¿Acaso esto significa que ha velado por prevenir a todos los futuros Patriarcas después de usted? ¿Es esta guerra tan importante? ¿Es esta Athena tan importante… para permitir estás desgracias…? —y Calcas lloró, y asintió—. Entonces creeré que todo sacrificio de aquí en adelante… abrirá las puertas a una Athena verdadera, una Athena más humana —y el grupo reverenció al Patriarca.

—Políxeno de Sireno… —se dirigió el Patriarca al joven General de Poseidón—. Tu lealtad está con Poseidón. Puedo decirte, que no ganarás nada de ayudarnos, sino que perderás mucho. Por favor retírate, esta no es tu pelea. Retírate antes de que levante la barrera de Athena —y Anfímaco observó a Políxeno fijamente.

—Aun si me lo pide, mi señor Calcas… aún si Poseidón es mi dios al que le he jurado lealtad —comenzó el joven, y Calcas se impresionó—. Poseidón y Athena son aliados. Defenderé a Athena con la misma intensidad que defendería a mi señor Poseidón. Por favor no me niegue este honor —sentenció el joven, y Calcas abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Reloj de las 12 Casas! ¡La fuerza de Cronos en Gea! ¡Protege el Santuario de la diosa de la guerra! —enunció Calcas, y el Reloj de Cronos, una edificación milenaria, se alzó de la tierra sorprendiendo al grupo. Poseía 12 signos en su cara, y 12 flamas se encendieron en esta, una barrera se extendió, y el grupo sintió sus cosmos estremecerse—. Políxeno… tal parece, que Hades tomó la decisión por ti. Personalmente me disculparé con Poseidón por tener que aprovecharme de tus servicios, ahora escuchen. Dentro del Santuario hay una estatua llamada, en Paladio de Atenea… ese Paladio… es tan importante como la misma Athena. Ese Paladio es la clave de esta guerra, y de todas las que seguirán. Si la Athena de esta era muere, y Hades resulta victorioso, al menos debemos asegurarnos de que el Paladio no caiga en manos de Hades jamás —y los cuatro presentes comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo—. Perdónenme… —habló Calcas para sí mismo—. Lo que he hecho, lo que me he callado… lo he hecho para asegurar a una Athena más humana, una Athena capaz de guiar a los ejércitos del mañana como una diosa de paz, no como una diosa de la guerra —terminó Calcas, con el corazón hecho añicos.

**Casa de Aries.**

—¿Cheshire? ¿Por qué no nos sigues? —habló un espectro de cabellera larga y negra, vistiendo una armadura con alas cortas tan oscuras como la noche misma—. Escuchaste a la ama Políxena, mientras ella no esté, Casandra es la que manda —continuó el espectro, otros cuantos ya se habían adentrado en la casa de Aries, y esperaban a que Cheshire los siguiera.

—Así como lo has dicho, Edward. Casandra es la que manda y yo soy el favorito de Casandra, Cheshire de Caith Sith, Estrella Terrestre de los Animales —sonrió Cheshire, y el grupo de 8 espectros que invadía el Santuario miró a Cheshire fijamente—. La ama Casandra me dijo con ojos llorosos: «Cheshire, esta es mi orden. Si vez un reloj de flamas azules encenderse, por ningún motivo entres en las 12 casas y espera pacientemente, el Paladio por si solo llegará a ti», fue lo que dijo —mencionó Cheshire mientras fingía la voz de Casandra.

—Escúchame, Cheshire —enfureció Edward, que tomó a Cheshire del cuello—. Casandra es la Estrella Terrestre de la Mentira. Incluso si fue una orden de Políxena la verdad es que la única razón por la que hacemos esto es porque el señor Hades nos obligó a obedecer. «¿El Paladio por si solo llegará a ti?» No eres más que el consentido de Casandra. Un maldito cobarde —y Edward golpeó el rostro de Cheshire, dejándolo tendido en el suelo—. Si no quieres venir, no me interesa, solo eres un inútil —terminó Edward.

—Un inútil con vida, Edward —miró Cheshire al reloj—. Bueno, no exactamente vida pero tú me entiendes. Casandra es una lunática, pero ha cambiado gracias a Paris. Y si ella profetizó que algo malo me pasará si entro en los territorios de las 12 casas, sea o no la estrella de la mentira, mientras esas flamas sigan encendidas, yo no entraré —terminó Cheshire, y los 8 espectros lo ignoraron, y corrieron dentro de las 12 casas—. De todas formas, cargar ese Paladio hubiera sido mucho trabajo —terminó Cheshire, acostándose en el suelo, y esperando pacientemente.

**Hélade. Argos.**

—¿Shana? —preguntó Diomedes, y Shana, que hasta esos momentos disfrutaba de un delicioso banquete en su honor, al cual habían sido invitados varios nobles de las familias reales de Argos, entre ellos Esténelo de Argos, y Euríalo de Unicornio, así como Odiseo de Altar y el protegido de Odiseo, Toante de Pegaso, cuando de pronto Shana se quedó con la mirada perdida—. Shana, despierta. Ya estás muy grande para perderte en tus pensamientos —y Shana parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió Shana, y notó que todos la miraban extrañados—. Sentí… que algo en mi pecho se encendía… como fuego… fue algo extraño —explicó Shana, y Odiseo se mordió los labios, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Tal vez no sea nada —mencionó Diomedes, pero miró de reojo a Odiseo—. Por favor no te sientas presionada, Shana. Es tu cumpleaños. Terminando la comida, ¿qué te parece salir a cabalgar con el joven Toante? —y Shana se ruborizó, y Toante sonrió ante aquella reacción—. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? —y Shana no supo qué decir, pero el rubor en su rostro era más que evidente—. Por cierto, mi regalo de cumpleaños para Shana es un caballo blanco, su nombre es Pegaso —y Toante se molestó un poco—. Así los Pegaso sabrán que no son más que unas bestias de montura al servicio de las diosas —sentenció Diomedes, mirando a Toante con desprecio, y Toante le regresó la mirada.

—Rey de Argos… compórtese por favor… dudo mucho que a su hija le guste… —intentó explicar Odiseo, pero notó la mirada de asombro de Shana, que ya podía imaginar al hermoso caballo blanco—. ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra diosa? —se impresionó Odiseo.

—Un caballo blanco… de nombre Pegaso… es el sueño de toda niña —y Shana se puso de pie, corrió a la silla de su padre, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Te amo, padre! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Iré a cabalgarlo inmediatamente! ¡Toante, vamos! —jaloneó Shana a Toante, que no había terminado de comer, pero siguió a la princesa de Argos de todas formas.

—Odiseo, ¿lo sabías? No ha existido una sola guerra contra Hades, en que Athena haya sobrevivido —y Odiseo asintió, y tanto Esténelo como Euríalo, presentes en la mesa, no supieron de qué hablaba el rey de Argos—tanto como su guardián, como su padre… es mi deseo que sea lo más feliz posible antes de que llegue ese día… —lloró Diomedes, y Odiseo estaba impresionado—. Desde que enfrentamos a esos espectros en Esciro lo he sabido, Hades existe en esta generación. ¿Es egoísta amar a mi diosa tanto, como para darle algunos momentos de alegría? —y Odiseo colocó su mano sobre la hombrera de Diomedes, y lo negó.

—Calcas hizo bien en ocultarla, viejo amigo —mencionó Odiseo, y Diomedes asintió—. Retrasar la transformación de Shana en la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, es lo más humano que se nos pudo haber ocurrido. No me he arrepentido de esta decisión, y jamás lo haré —y Diomedes asintió ante aquellas palabras—. Tienes todo mi apoyo. Shana, sin importar que sea Athena… debe permanecer pura de corazón. La guerra solo traerá más guerra, enseñemos a Shana lo que significa la esperanza, y eso traerá paz —terminó Odiseo.

**Hélade, Atenas. Casa de Cáncer.**

—Esto es demasiado sencillo —mencionó Edward, que lideraba al grupo de espectros en dirección al Templo de Athena—. El Santuario está totalmente desprotegido, ya hemos cruzado 4 casas. Debimos haber atacado el Santuario hace tiempo —sonrió Edward, pero de pronto, la mitad de los espectros se detuvo, y tanto Edward como otros 3 espectros terminaron rodeados de aros de burbujas que les detuvieron el paso—. ¿Burbujas? —preguntó Edward.

—No burbujas… una oleada —escucharon los espectros—. ¡Oleada del Olimpo! —resonó un gritó, y los 4 espectros capturados vieron las burbujas girar rápidamente, hasta convertirse en un torbellino de agua, que los lanzó a los 4 al techo del templo de Cáncer, donde quedaron clavados antes de caer al suelo—. Espectros que han invadido las 12 casas… no permitiré que den un paso más —escucharon los 8 que atacaban el templo de Cáncer, mientras Talpio de Delfín caminaba con su cosmos inmenso hasta donde los espectros caídos—. Soy uno de los tres co-reyes de Élide, Talpio de Delfín. ¡No permitiré que sigan ensuciando este Santuario con su presencia, espectros! ¡Oleada del Olimpo! —gritó nuevamente Talpio, estirando sus brazos, cerrándolos rápidamente en forma de cruz, y los 4 espectros que cayeron victimas del poderoso ataque, volvieron a ser lanzados por los torbellinos—. No pasarán… protegeré la casa de Cáncer como su dueño legítimo debería —y Talpió alzó la mano, y un tridente azul se formó en su mano, un tridente de dos puntas, y con este apuntó a los espectros, que se ponían de pie.

—¿Un Caballero de Bronce de un inmenso poder defiende la casa de Cáncer? —habló un espectro encapuchado, y el de bronce lo miró fijamente—. Es en verdad una sorpresa, no me esperaba que un repugnante Caballero de Bronce se atreviera a semejante proeza. Pero, más adelante hay oponentes mucho más poderosos que tú en este Santuario. ¿Por qué has venido tú solo a hacernos frente? ¿Qué oculta ese reloj que ha acobardado a uno de los espectros a mi servicio? —preguntó el espectro.

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia —respondió Talpio, y los 4 espectros abatidos comenzaron a ponerse de pie—. Incluso si encuentro la muerte, no les permitiré pasar con facilidad. Solo un caballero dorado protege las 12 casas, pero tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes, espectros. ¡Solo debo hacer tiempo! ¡Cortina de los Mares! —gritó Talpio, levantando una cortina en forma de cascada, que subía del suelo y hasta el techo, cortando el camino de los espectros, que se lanzaron a la pared de agua, solo para ser atrapados por la poderosa corriente y clavados en el techo, Talpio entonces retrajo su tridente, y mientras uno de los espectros caía, Talpio lanzó una estocada, atravesando la cabeza de uno de los espectros, que se convulsionó horriblemente, mientras los otros 3 caían al suelo.

—Le atravesó la cabeza a Mills —habló Edward, impresionado, y Talpio jaloneó su tridente, y el cuerpo de Mills fue golpeado por la cascada y liberado del tridente, dejándolo tendido en el suelo—. Ese fue un movimiento impresionante, aún para un Caballero de Bronce —terminó Edward, mientras Talpio limpiaba la sangre de su tridente.

—Así es, espectros —mencionó Talpio—. Mi Cortina de los Mares seguirá lanzándolos por el templo de Cáncer, y cuando caigan los atravesaré como a simples peces en un rio como a su compañero Mills. No estoy jugando, de bronce o no, soy un rey de Élide. Defenderé a Athena con mi vida, así tenga que atravesarle las cabezas a todos con mi lanza —sentenció Talpio, más en ese momento, el cuerpo de Mills se movió—. ¿Sigue con vida? ¡Pero si le atravesé el cerebro! —se horrorizó Talpio.

—Así ha sido —habló el espectro de la capucha, mientras Mills, con el rostro enteramente ensangrentado, y un ojo colgándole del mismo, tomaba en su mano derecha el ojo y volvía a colocarlo dentro de su cráneo fracturado, Mills entonces observó a Talpio, horrorizando al de bronce—. Mills, así como nosotros siete, es un espectro, y posee una estrella. En el caso de Mills del Elfo, es el Espectro Terrestre de la Debilidad. Podría decirse que gracias a su estrella, es el espectro más débil de todos, y en verdad, lo es —y Talpio preparó su tridente, y sin querer esperar más explicaciones, volvió a lanzar su estocada, y esta se clavó en el cuello de Mills, pero el espectro tomó el mango de la lanza, tiró con fuerza, y mantuvo a Talpio inmóvil intentando no perder su tridente—. Pero aun siendo el más débil de los espectros, vuelve a levantarse a pesar de sus horribles heridas. ¿Sabes por qué? —y Talpio tiró de su tridente, golpeó a Mills en su cortina, lo volvió a azotar en el techo, y mientras caía volvió a lanzar una estocada, atravesando esta vez la pierna de Mills—. Porque somos inmortales. Las heridas que infliges podrían matar a cualquier otro soldado, pero los espectros protegidos por una estrella se volverán a levantar, y así seguirá hasta que sus cuerpos sean inútiles, momento en que volverán al inframundo a reclamar otro cuerpo, y lo volverán a intentar, eternamente, hasta vencerte —se burló el espectro de la capucha, y Talpio sonrió.

—¿Eso crees, espectro? —habló Talpio, moviendo su mano, disipando la barrera de agua, preparando su tridente, y lanzando un corte que horrorizó a Edward y a otro par de espectros, mientras la cabeza de Mills caía al suelo tras ser decapitado—. Quisiera verlo levantarse de esta —mencionó Talpio.

—Y lo verás —explicó el espectro—. Cuando el cuerpo de un espectro queda inutilizado, se vuelve cenizas, pero el alma del espectro buscará a otro portador, se levantará, y regresará para intentarlo de nuevo con un nuevo cuerpo vigoroso y enérgico. Podrá tardar un poco en regresar, pero pronto verás la suplice del Elfo eligiendo a un inocente Ateniense como el nuevo cuerpo de Mills —explicó el espectro de la capucha, y Talpio sonrió, acomodó su tridente entre sus hombros, y esperó—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mills? ¿Por qué su alma no va en busca de otro cuerpo? —preguntó el de la capucha—. ¡Edward! ¡Revísalo! —ordenó, y Edward obedeció, sacudió el cuerpo de Mills, pero este no se movía—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué su alma no regresa al Hades para ser resucitada? —y Talpio rio con fuerza.

—¿Vieron el reloj encenderse? No es un simple adorno —explicó, y el grupo miró en dirección al reloj, y observó la flama de Tauro desaparecer—. Han pasado 2 de 12 horas. Ese reloj, es el Reloj de Cronos —explicó Talpio, haciendo más tiempo—. Cuenta el mito, que durante la Titánomaquia, la guerra entre Zeus, Poseidón, y Hades en contra de los 12 titanes del mito, Zeus hirió a Cronos, el rey de los titanes y dios del tiempo, y extrajo de su interior este reloj —apuntó con su tridente Talpio, y los espectros todos miraron a donde apuntaba el tridente—. Se dice que una vez se encienden las flamas del reloj, en el transcurso de 12 horas, el poder del titán primordial se activará, y el dios del tiempo se llevará toda alma espectral que encuentre en el dominio de las 12 casas directamente al Tártaros. Ni siquiera Hades tiene dominio en el Tártaros, y toda alma que cae dentro del Tártaros es torturada por 1000 años antes de ser liberada y reutilizada. Así que, espectros, no importan las bondades de su señor Hades. Cuando esas flamas se extingan, todos se van al Tártaros —sentenció Talpio, y en ese momento, el espectro de la capucha lanzó su látigo en llamas al cuello de Talpio, y lo lanzó a una de las columnas, donde quedó clavado.

—Entonces esa es la razón por la que Cheshire se quedó atrás… muy listo… —enunció el espectro de la capucha—. Cube de Dulahan, Estrella Terrestre de las Sombras —habló el espectro, y el dueño del nombre se arrodilló frente a él—. Ox de Gorgon, Estrella Terrestre de la Huida —volvió a decir, y otro espectro se arrodilló frente a él—. Pese a este contratiempo, Hades es nuestro dios. Seguiremos adelante, recorreremos las diez casas restantes, ustedes de momento, encárguense del de bronce. No quiero contratiempos a nuestro regreso —y el par de espectros materializó espadas de sombras y se acercaron a Talpio, que preparó su tridente, se lanzó en contra de ambos, y la violenta batalla continuó, mientras los 5 espectros restantes continuaban con su camino.

**Hélade, Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—Aquiles —habló Quirón, parado sobre una roca en el rio, Aquiles se encontraba parado sobre otra—. Sombras oscuras han atacado esta gentil era. Los tiempos de paz se han terminado, y solo los caballeros que sean leales a Athena y cuyo cosmos brille con mayor intensidad, lograrán hacer preservar la paz. Es momento de que demuestres que eres digno de seguir a Athena, y que tu cosmos está dirigido a su divina prominencia. ¿Estás listo, Aquiles? ¿Deseas convertirte en un caballero de Athena? —preguntó Quirón.

—Jamás me han interesado los dioses, Quirón —mencionó Aquiles, y Quirón se mostró impresionado, y entristeció—. No hasta conocerte al menos. Un caballero con tu fuerza y poder, maestro de héroes como Jasón, como Heracles. Si ellos fueron capaces de creer en Athena y llegar tan lejos, entonces, creo poder aceptar a Athena como a mi única diosa, a nadie más permitiré tentarme, no me importan los dioses. Pero a Athena, la defenderé, solo a ella, a nadie más… —terminó Aquiles.

—No era la clase de respuesta que esperaba —explicó Quirón, y Aquiles hizo una reverencia con humildad—. Sigues siendo un arrogante, y creo que terminarás enfureciendo al dios equivocado, Aquiles. Pero si juras proteger a Athena, me es suficiente. Athena… es la diosa más pura, por la que vale la pena morir —terminó Quirón, y Aquiles asintió—. Que así sea entonces. Supera mi cosmos y te convertirás en un caballero de Athena. Para graduarte de mi escuela, hay únicamente una condición. Tienes que derrotar a tu maestro —se lanzó Quirón en dirección a Aquiles con el puño en alto rodeado de flamas plateadas. Aquiles simplemente se hizo a un lado en un movimiento rápido, un pequeño salto, casi imperceptible, y miró a Quirón como si el tiempo se moviera lentamente alrededor de ambos. Apoyó su pierna derecha, alzó la izquierda, y Quirón sonrió—. Pies ligeros —mencionó Quirón, y Aquiles pateó con fuerza, lanzando a Quirón a la cascada, donde quedó clavado—. Fanfarrón —mencionó el de Centauro, que se había cubierto el cuerpo con los brazos cruzados, pero que veía impresionado las protecciones de sus antebrazos caer en guijarros plateados al suelo—. Incluso me pateaste con la pierna izquierda. Hay límites incluso para el ego, mocoso —terminó Quirón.

—Me ha enseñado bien, maestro —hizo una reverencia Aquiles, y comenzó a reunir su cosmos—. De no ser por usted… seguiría siendo solo ira y rabia… esas emociones aún son parte de mi ser, pero mi mente, está en equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas. Por usted no siento ni ira, ni rabia, solo respeto. Lo estaría insultando si no le doy lo mejor de mí en este combate, usted me convirtió en un Tigre —se dio la vuelta Aquiles, mostrando su tatuaje, y Quirón asintió—. Pero el Tigre es la fuerza violenta, lanzarla en su contra sería doloroso —y Aquiles comenzó a mover sus manos, y Quirón comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, viendo los movimientos serpenteantes que gracias al equilibrio que Aquiles había ganado él podía utilizar—. ¡Dragón Ascendente de Pelión! —se lanzó Aquiles, transformado en un poderoso Dragón, Quirón intentó golpear, pero con una tremenda agilidad, Aquiles evadió, golpeó el mentón de Quirón, y no solo Quirón comenzó a elevarse, sino que el agua de la cascada, y el rio, comenzó a subir en la forma de una lluvia inversa, enorgulleciendo a Quirón—. Maestro… gracias por enseñarme… me convertiré en el héroe más glorioso de todos —y el Dragón se tragó a Quirón por completo.

**Hélade, Atenas. Casa de Libra.**

—¡Ya pasaron tres horas! —gritó Edward—. Hemos corrido lo más rápido que hemos podido, pero aun así no aceleramos lo suficiente —prosiguió el espectro, que al entrar a la casa de Libra, observó un triángulo plateado formarse en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Este cosmos es…! —gritó Edward, y fue jalado por una fuerza de cosmos, que fue liberada al succionar a Edward, y lo lanzó en estallidos plateados a las escaleras del Templo de Libra.

—¡Silver Triangle! —resonó el grito de un Caballero de Plata, que salió al encuentro de los espectros, mientras Edward se convulsionaba en el suelo—. Espectros, mi nombre es Agástenes de Triángulo y seré su oponente —elevó su cosmos nuevamente Agástenes, preparando la ráfaga triangular, y lanzando el ataque en contra del espectro de la capucha, que lo evadió con agilidad, se acercó a Agástenes dispuesto a atacarlo con su látigo de fuego, pero el de plata pateó rápidamente, clavando al de la capucha a una columna, y manteniéndolo aprisionado en ese lugar con su rodilla—. Eres el más poderoso entre este grupo de perdedores… por el bien de mi hijo, Políxeno, te mantendré en esta casa hasta que se cumplan las horas restantes —sentenció el de plata, que entonces vio al resto de los espectros acercarse, pateó a uno de ellos en el rostro, elevó su cosmos, lanzó el Silver Triangle en dirección a Edward nuevamente, noqueándolo, y después materializó una espada, atacando con esta a un tercer espectro, que estaba cubierto de espinas, y al extenderlas atrapó la espada del Caballero de Plata—. Suerte de principiante, te cortaré en tres —anunció Agástenes, pero en ese momento se sintió mareado, y fue atravesado en su pecho por el espectro, que lo perforó con dos espinas inmensas que le salían de los dorsos de la mano de su armadura—. ¿Cómo? —se impresionó Agástenes, y vio al espectro alzar sus piernas al sostenerse gracias a sus espinas clavadas al pecho de Agástenes, y patearlo con fuerza, dejando al de plata tumbado en el suelo al lado de Edward, que estaba muy débil como para levantarse.

—Talpio nos habrá retenido por dos horas ya que desconocíamos el poder de ese reloj, pero ese error no lo cometeremos dos veces, Caballero de Plata —mencionó el de la capucha, mirando al par de espectros que quedaban de pie, mientras Edward permanecía convulsionándose en el suelo, y el espectro de las espinas extendía nubes tóxicas a su alrededor—. Niobe de lo Profundo, estrella Terrestre de la Oscuridad, dejo el resto en tus manos —prosiguió el de capucha, mientras se retiraba seguido de los otros dos.

—¡Esperen! —se quejó Agástenes, sacó su espada, y pretendió perseguir al trio que escapaba, pero Niobe se interpuso, lanzando sus agujas, derribando al de plata que sin saber la razón se encontraba muy débil—. ¿Qué me está pasando? —se horrorizó Agástenes, que comenzaba a vomitar sangre.

—Es muy sencillo en realidad —mencionó Niobe, rodeado de una nube oscura—. Recuperamos el tiempo perdido. Normalmente actuó en las sombras, disfruto del dolor de mis oponentes mientras mueren lentamente, o confundidos. Pero nuestro maestro nos ordenó sacarlos del camino lo antes posible. Esta batalla, no será tan divertida como la que tuvimos contra Talpio —aseguró Niobe, levantando a Agástenes, y clavándolo a una columna—. Mi cuerpo irradia una sustancia tóxica que penetra la piel y contamina la sangre. Este veneno te comerá los órganos por dentro y acabará con tu vida de la forma más horrible posible, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado torturarte más, pero el tiempo como puedes ver está en nuestra contra —apuntó Niobe, mientras la flama de la casa de Cáncer se extinguía.

—Políxeno… —lloró Agástenes, mientras Niobe preparaba su espina—. Debo salvar… a Políxeno… este maldito veneno… ¿cómo puedo caer ante un simple veneno? —enfureció Agástenes, que sintió el dolor de Niobe atravesándole el pecho nuevamente, sacar la espina, clavar de nuevo en su vientre, repetir el acto, y clavarle una tercera vez la espina en el cuello, antes de soltarlo, y dejarlo tendido en el suelo—. Soy uno… de los tres… co-reyes… uno de los caballeros de plata… más poderosos de todos… ¿vencido por un maldito veneno? —lloró Agástenes, y Niobe le aplastó el rostro al suelo, alzó su espina, y la encajó por detrás de la espalda de Agástenes, que soltó un alarido de dolor, antes de quedar tumbado en contra del suelo, en silencio.

—No te sientas mal, caballero —sonrió Niobe—. Únicamente has sido testigo del triunfo de la mente sobre la agresividad. Incluso los Caballeros Dorados hubieran sido derrotados con la misma facilidad —sonrió Niobe, y comenzó a caminar fuera del Templo de Libra—. Ahora, me apresuraré a alcanzar al resto. Le pediré al maestro que me permita asesinar a tu querido hijo, Polixeno. Padre e hijo se reunirán con Caronte en el Hades —sonrió Niobe, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sin percatarse de que Agástenes se había puesto de pie tras de él, y sostenía su espada con ambas manos.

—¡No tocarás a mi hijo! —gritó Agástenes, y Niobe se dio la vuelta de inmediato—. ¡Silver Execution! —gritó Agástenes, bajó la espada en un corte transversal al suelo, cortando un brazo de Niobe en un solo movimiento, inmediatamente después levantó en otro corte, formando una 'v' y cortando el otro brazo, de inmediato, acomodó la hoja en forma horizontal, y cortó la cabeza de Niobe, formando un triángulo de plata que dio muerte a Niobe—. Políxeno… ya voy… hijo mío… no he sido derrotado aún… —habló Agástenes, pero para su sorpresa, una espada negra salió de su pecho—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Agástenes, cayendo en sus rodillas, y viendo una sombra oscura, sosteniendo una espada—. No… Políxeno… Athena… —lloró Agástenes, y lo último que vio fue un destello, y su propia sombra perdiendo la cabeza, antes de quedar cegado completamente.

—Maldito caballero de plata —habló Edward, furioso, guardando su espada y comenzando a subir al templo siguiente, dejando atrás a un caballero de plata brutalmente asesinado por un cobarde que lo atacó por la espalda.

**Casa de Acuario.**

—¿Pa-Pa-Pa-Padre? —se estremeció Políxeno, que había sentido el cosmos de su padre extinguirse en un momento. Sus ojos se ahogaron en lágrimas, y cayó en sus rodillas en esos instantes—. No es verdad… no… no es verdad… no… —continuó llorando, y la desesperación lo alcanzó—. ¡Paaaaaaaaaadreeeeeeeeee! —su gritó resonó hasta el Templo de Piscis, del cual comenzaban a caer pétalos de rosa, como un llanto suave, de un caballero con el corazón destrozado.

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—Todo está saliendo según el plan —sonrió Paris, pero aún era Hades quien hablaba por él, y Casandra, a su lado, asintió levemente entristecida—. No pareces contenta, Casandra. ¿Qué ocurre? —y Casandra simplemente bajó la mirada, y derramó algunas lágrimas—. Tú odiabas a los que te irrespetaron, odiabas a la humanidad, y están siendo castigados —explicó Hades.

—Les odio… pero… a Paris no le gustaría lo que está ocurriendo, ni lo que pasará después… —derramó una lágrima Casandra, y Hades la limpió con ternura—. Amo Hades… ¿es esto lo correcto? ¿Es Casandra buena? —preguntó.

—Casandra está demasiado demente como para siquiera diferenciarlo —y Casandra asintió—. Ve a pasear por el palacio, jugaré contigo después, debo primero ver a mi esposa —y Casandra sonrió, y comenzó a caminar felizmente y a dar brincos, olvidando por completo la guerra que estaba por llegar. Mientras tanto, Hades entró en una habitación, donde encontró a Helena con una bebé en brazos, y con su estómago con un par de meses de embarazo—. Odio verte así… cargando un hijo que no es mío… —sentenció Hades, furioso.

—¿Por qué has regresado? —preguntó Helena, sus ojos tornándose color de rubí—. Amo a mi esposo, solo has llegado a destruir esa felicidad. Hades —sentenció Helena, y su cabello cambió de ser de color dorado a rosado, y observó a Hades fijamente.

—Eres mi esposa, Perséfone, no la de Menelao —habló Hades, y Perséfone bajó la mirada, mientras lloraba de dolor—. Estos hijos, son de Helena con Menelao. Tú solo disfrutas de su felicidad, sientes sus emociones y piensas que son tuyas. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? ¿Cuántas vidas has disfrutado como si fuesen tuyas? ¿Cuántos bastardos pretendes seguir procreando? —enfureció Hades, cacheteó a Helena, y le arrebató a Hermione, que lloró asustada—. Escúchame bien, Perséfone. Te diré lo que vas a hacer. Darás a luz a ese bastardo en tu vientre, lo cuidarás hasta que pueda sobrevivir sin los cuidados de una madre, y cuando cumpla su primer año, volveré por ti. Considéralo un regalo de tu verdadero esposo, Hades —y Perséfone lloró con fuerza—. Pero si regreso, y me entero de que nuevamente estás embarazada… los mataré a ambos. ¿Lo has entendido? —y Perséfone lloró, extendió los brazos, y Hades le entregó a su hija—. Que sea la última vez que me traicionas. Vuélvelo a hacer… y yo mismo te cortaré la cabeza —terminó Hades, jalando a Perséfone del cuello, besándola, y mordiéndole el labio con fuerza hasta hacerla sangrar. Tras haberlo hecho, Hades se retiró, dejando a una Helena que había vuelto a la normalidad, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, y con sangre cayéndole de su labio.

**Hélade, Atenas. Casa de Acuario.**

—La flama de la casa de Libra ha dejado de arder —habló el espectro de la capucha, que al entrar en la casa de Acuario, comenzaba a sentir una vibración—. Hay un ser con un cosmos profundo en esta casa. Un sirviente de Poseidón —mencionó el de la capucha, y las pulsaciones, o vibraciones en el aire, resonaron en los oídos de los espectros recién llegados—. ¿Qué hace un General Marino en el Santuario de Athena? —preguntó el de la capucha.

—¡Cobrar venganza por la muerte de su padre! ¡Sinfonía Mortal! —gritó con fuerza, y resonó un horrible chillido, que forzó incluso al líder de los espectros, el que vestía la capucha, a taparse los oídos y a caer sobre sus rodillas. Solo un espectro no sucumbía ante el tremendo sonido—. ¡Te exterminaré después de que destruya a tus amigos! ¡Les romperé los tímpanos a todos! ¡No dejaré a ninguno de ustedes con vida! —continuó gritando Políxeno, más entonces sintió unas ondulaciones oscuras repeler las suyas, y vio a uno de los espectros, el que soportaba sus ataques, atacando de regreso con ondulaciones propias. El espectro de la capucha entonces comenzó a levantarse lentamente—. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, sumamente sorprendido.

—¡Sonar de Pesadilla! —resonó la voz del espectro que no había sido abatido a pesar de lo fuerte del silbido de la flauta de Políxeno, que entonces fue lanzado por las potentes ondas oscuras a una columna, y se hizo un silencio placentero para el par de espectros heridos—. Mi señor, me encargaré de este General de Poseidón —mencionó el espectro, de armadura de cuerpo completo, cabellera negra y corta, y mirada de ojos rasgados.

—Castígalo… Wimber… que sienta el dolor que me ha hecho sufrir —mencionó el de capucha, que débilmente salió del Templo de Acuario, y aunque Políxeno intentó detenerlos, sus oídos fueron golpeados por ondas oscuras nuevamente.

—¿Sientes curiosidad de saber por qué tu técnica no funciona sobre mí? —preguntó el espectro, torturando a Políxeno con un agudo sonido que le destrozaba los tímpanos, como si miles de murciélagos lanzaran su chillido directo a sus oídos—. Mi nombre es Wimber de Murciélago, Estrella Terrestre de la Búsqueda. Mi especialidad es el sonido —explicó el espectro, y Políxeno se cubrió los oídos, sin lograr un cambio—. Es inútil. Como controlador de las ondas sonoras que eres, sabes perfectamente que el sonido puede llegar directamente a tu cerebro, y destruirlo —habló Wimber con tranquilidad, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Mataron a mi padre… —lloró Políxeno, tomando su flauta, y resistiendo el dolor—. Lo mataron… le cortaron la cabeza… lo mataron si corazón —prosiguió, y Wimber intensificó las ondas sonoras, pero Políxeno logró colocar la flauta en sus labios, y comenzó a soplar y a entonar una melodía que Wimber no escuchaba, pero de cualquier forma Políxeno no se rendía.

—No te escucho, General de Poseidón. Estás muy lejos de tus amigos cretenses, de no haber venido aquí tu padre seguiría con vida —y Políxeno enfureció, y sus lágrimas ahogaron sus ojos—. No tienes responsabilidad con el Santuario. Si lo hubieras comprendido, muy probablemente tu padre seguiría cazando toros salvajes en las llanuras de Creta —insistió Wimber—. Todo es culpa de Athena, tu padre la siguió ciegamente. ¿Qué ha hecho Athena por ti? —preguntó Wimber, que notó que las ondulaciones de su ataque eran negadas, y que un sonido metálico, el sonido de la flauta, comenzaba a sobrepasar el agudo sonido que su ataque producía.

—Mi padre… cumplió con su responsabilidad ante una diosa a la que amaba sin conocerla… estoy seguro de que no se ha arrepentido por ello —aseguró Políxeno, y Wimber comenzó a sentir dolor en sus oídos, comenzaba a escuchar la melodía de Políxeno, que le golpeaba la cabeza, como agujas que se clavaban en su cerebro, forzando a Wimber a sostenerse la cabeza mientras Políxeno se acercaba—. Mi padre… murió defendiendo lo que creía justo, protegiendo a Athena… estoy orgulloso de él —y los oídos de Wimber estallaron en ese momento, y poco a poco, fue desangrándose hasta morir—. Tú… fuiste el que lo asesinó… —mencionó Políxeno, viendo a Edward llegando ante él—. Te mataré… —sentenció Políxeno, colocando sus labios en la flauta nuevamente.

—Debiste ver el rostro de tu padre cuando le corté la cabeza —habló el espectro, y Políxeno enfureció, y comenzó con su tonada—. Se parecía algo a esto —prosiguió, y lanzó la cabeza del padre de Políxeno al suelo, que rodó hasta posarse frente a Políxeno, que al ver la cabeza, se horrorizó y quedó en shock—. ¡Ahora te enviaré con tu padre! ¡Penitencia del Silfo! —gritó Edward, y el grito de Políxeno resonó por la casa de Acuario, mientras aves oscuras desprendidas del puño de Edward lo abatían.

**Hélade, Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—¡Siente la fuerza de mis colmillos! —gritó Patroclo, que atacaba a Fénix, quien lo evadía con velocidad a pesar de que Patroclo aumentaba la velocidad de cada movimiento—. Por combatir al lado de Aquiles, por protegerlo de su debilidad. ¡Lo alcanzaré! —gritó Patroclo, lanzándose con el puño electrificado, y Fénix lo evadió, lanzó una patada, y Patroclo bloqueó, extendió los brazos, rugió, y lanzó un tremendo puñetazo al unísono de Fénix. Ambos ataques se impactaron, y la armadura de Fénix en su protección de la mano, se cuarteó, y el de Heracles se mostró impresionado, saltó lejos de Patroclo, y preparó su cosmos.

—Impresionante, muy impresionante —mencionó Fénix, incinerando su cosmos, que ardía como las flamas mismas del infierno—. Tu velocidad ha progresado tanto que apenas puedo ver tus puños, estás tan cerca de la velocidad de la luz. Tu energía y tu valor son como el rugido de un poderoso León —y Patroclo sonrió, y el León rugió a sus espaldas—. Sobrepasa mi velocidad, Patroclo, y te habrás ganado tu melena —sentenció Fénix, incinerando su cosmos, lanzándose en contra de Patroclo.

—¡Mis colmillos están bien afilados! —mencionó Patroclo, rodeó su puño de relámpagos, y lanzó su ataque definitivo—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Patroclo, y el destello dorado impactó a Fénix y destrozó su armadura.

**Hélade, Atenas. Casa de Piscis.**

—Agástenes… Políxeno… —lloró Anfímaco, que sentía los cosmos de su amigo y su discípulo extinguirse—. Pagaran por esto, espectros —sentenció Anfímaco, observando al espectro de la capucha, y a un espectro vistiendo una armadura en forma de lobo—. Los dos pagarán… —insistió Anfímaco, materializando una rosa en su mano—. Vengaré a mi amigo y a mí discípulo —prosiguió.

—No lo harás… —mencionó el espectro de la capucha, que miró al de armadura del lobo—. Este oponente es demasiado para ti, y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo —explicó, y miró al reloj de las 12 casas—. La flama de Escorpio se extingue, nos quedan cuatro horas. Yo me encargaré de derrotarlo —y el espectro se quitó la capucha, y blandió un látigo en llamas—. Mi nombre es Lune de Balrog, y soy un Espectro Celeste, el Espectro Celeste de la Excelencia. ¡Látigo de Fuego! —lanzó su ataque Lune, que fue evadido por Anfímaco, que lanzó sus rosas rojas en dirección a Lune, y en la distracción, el espectro restante corrió fuera del templo de Piscis—. Estás acabado, caballero, al igual que tus inútiles amigos —sentenció Lune, y Anfímaco sonrió.

—No lo pienso así, espectro… —mencionó Anfímaco con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Morirás aquí, y tu lacayo morirá en la Senda de las Rosas, un sendero venenoso de mi propia creación —más Lune simplemente sonreía, y una luz anaranjada iluminó la espalda de Anfímaco—. ¿Fuego? —se sorprendió el de Piscis, la escalinata al templo del Patriarca estaba en llamas—. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! —gritó Anfímaco, e intentó subir, únicamente para que el látigo de Lune le envolviera el cuello, y el espectro de Balrog lo jalara y azotara en el suelo.

—Mi primer ataque no fue dirigido a ti, caballero —mencionó Lune—. ¿Creíste que era un tonto? En el Hades sentencio a los muertos, miles y miles se han quejado continuamente de haber sido asesinados por las rosas venenosas de los caballeros de Piscis. Pero eso termina ahora, el veneno podrá detener a un espectro, pero no así el fuego —explicó, y Anfímaco vio al lobo correr por el sendero en llamas, cada vez más cerca del Templo del Patriarca—. Fracasaste, caballero. ¡Todos lo hicieron! ¡Los co-reyes son unos inútiles! ¡Sus esfuerzos no hicieron más que divertirnos! —más Lune se percató de unas espinas rojas que comenzaban a sobresalir de la mano de Anfímaco a pesar de que Lune le estrujaba el cuello, y el espectro se retrajo al sentir el tremendo cosmos.

—¡Lluvia Carmesí! —gritó Anfímaco, y Lune intentó hacerse a un lado, solo para sentir que le jalaban el látigo a pesar de estar en llamas, Anfímaco tiraba de él, obligaba a Lune a elegir entre soltarlo o recibir las espinas, y en el último segundo, Lune lo soltó, y evadió el ataque—. Seré tu verdugo, Lune… en el nombre de Agástenes, y en el nombre de mi discípulo Políxeno… te mataré —prosiguió Anfímaco, alzando su mano, y formó un látigo dorado en esta—. Te demostraré el cómo usar este instrumento. ¡Vaina Dorada! —gritó Anfímaco, lanzando un tremendo ataque dorado, el cual Lune intentó evadir, pero el viento le cortó la piel a la altura de la mejilla—. ¡Rosas Demoniacas Reales! —continuó con la serie de ataques Anfímaco, y Lune evadió, pero el polen lo debilitó, y Anfímaco corrió en su dirección, e impactó su rostro con fuerza, clavándolo al suelo, e inmediatamente después movió su látigo, lo blandió, y atrapó a Lune del cuello—. Aún si suplicas, no te dejaré vivir, maldito… —sentenció Anfímaco.

—No necesito de tu misericordia, caballero parásito —mencionó Lune, formando otro látigo en su mano, lanzándolo al cuello de Anfímaco, y quemándolo, ocasionándole un terrible dolor—. Te romperé el cuello —y el par de oponentes comenzó a tirar del látigo con fuerza, cada uno del suyo, los cuellos de ambos sangraban, pero Anfímaco no pretendía tener una competencia de fuerzas con Lune. En su lugar, tomó una rosa blanca, y Lune simplemente se burló—. Pobre afeminado, ¿pretendes derrotarme con unas simples rosas? —se burló Lune.

—Esta es la Rosa Sangrienta, Lune —mencionó Anfímaco, apuntando la rosa—. Una rosa que succiona tu sangre, y que al ser clavada en un nervio específico produce una parálisis que lanzará un choque eléctrico alrededor de todo tu cuerpo. Y ya he seleccionado el nervio que he de perforar. Normalmente se lanza al corazón, pero puedo ver a simple vista que no tienes uno. ¡Por eso lo clavaré en tu cabeza! —gritó Anfímaco, soltando su látigo, lanzándose a Lune, y por el impulso adquirido y la proximidad, Lune no pudo evadir, y Anfímaco le clavó la rosa en su frente, y esta comenzó a succionarle la sangre directamente del cerebro, ocasionándole a Lune un terrible dolor—. ¿Qué se siente, Lune? —preguntó Anfímaco, mientras Lune se convulsionaba, e intentaba alcanzar la rosa—. No podrás moverte, tu cerebro poco a poco empieza a sentir una sensación embriagante al perder su sangre. Pero no te permitiré morir de una forma tan misericordiosa. ¡Irás al Hades tras sentir el dolor más profundo de todos, cuando clave una segunda rosa en tú centro nervioso! —gritó Anfímaco, se lanzó a Lune, y clavó otra rosa en la nuca—. Acabo de golpear tu centro nervioso, todo tu cuerpo en estos momentos siente un choque eléctrico destrozarte los nervios. El dolor es tan indescriptible, que tus sentidos colapsarán todos al unísono. Pero no morirás así, te conservaré en ese estado… hasta que las llamas de las 12 casas se extingan… sufrirás por cuatro horas más, imbécil —terminó Anfímaco, y mientras encaraba a Lune, sintió un cosmos detrás de él. Pero fue muy tarde para evadir la espada que le salía del pecho—. ¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó Anfímaco.

—Siempre he estado aquí… esperando el momento preciso —susurró Edward al oído de Anfímaco, sacó la espada, y Anfímaco cayó al suelo—. Tres caballeros, muertos por mi mano. Ahora a apoderarme del Paladio —habló Edward, y corrió escaleras arriba.

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Héctor a Anficlas, que tenía una horrible fiebre, y se encontraba totalmente cubierta de un cobertor, mientras Héctor la ayudaba a beber un poco de sopa, que la niña terminaba tosiendo—. 8 agujas sin medicamento. Eres sorprendente, Ethon. Pronto podrás hacerle frente a ese maldito Escorpio —y Anficlas asintió, con la mirada perdida.

—Je je je… estoy durmiendo en el mismo palacio que Agamenón… je je je… su habitación huele tan bien. Su almohada era tan suave, je je je je —continuó riéndose Casandra, y Héctor la miró con preocupación—. Tan varonil… tan fuerte… tal vez debería invadir su habitación por la noche y jugar al escorpión y al águila —sonrió Casandra, y Anficlas escupió su sopa en el rostro de Héctor.

—¡Casandra! ¡Déjate de idioteces! —gritó Héctor, mientras Anficlas se quedaba en shock pensando en lo que Casandra había dicho—. Solo ignórala —habló Héctor, limpiándose el rostro con su capa—. Descansa un poco, Ethon —y Anficlas asintió, y se acurrucó en su cama—. ¿Qué perversiones estás poniendo en una mente tan joven, Casandra? —preguntó Héctor.

—Ella no es el águila blanca… —mencionó Casandra, y Anficlas abrió los ojos para observar a Casandra desde su cama—. No lo eres… deja de pensar que lo eres… no eres el águila blanca, y mientras pueda evitarlo, jamás lo serás —y Anficlas asintió.

—Ya veo… yo… no soy el águila blanca… —y Anficlas cerró los ojos, y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente—. Yo no puedo ser feliz… no soy el águila blanca —y Anficlas por fin se durmió, y Paris entró en la habitación en ese momento.

—Paris, ¿Dónde espectros estabas? —preguntó Héctor, y Paris parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, mirando a Héctor con curiosidad—. Pensé que cuidarías de Casandra. La encontré desnuda en la habitación de Agamenón —y Paris se ruborizó, y Casandra hizo una mueca de perversión—. Nada pasó, Casandra pretendía sorprender a Agamenón, pero cuando entré en su habitación y terminó abrazándome en lugar de a Agamenón, me aseguré de romper sus esperanzas.

—Héctor, eso fue muy cruel… —lloró Casandra—. Pude haber seducido a Agamenón… si tan solo no te hubieras entrometido —lloró Casandra, y Paris la miró fijamente.

—Casandra, esa no es forma de conquistar el corazón de alguien —habló Paris, y Casandra parpadeó un par de ocasiones ante esas palabras—. Si tanto te gusta Agámenon, podemos intentar explicarle la situación —y Casandra se horrorizó.

—¿Gustarme? —se quejó Casandra—. ¡Solo busco una aventura, no un romance! —y Paris se horrorizó ante esas palabras—. De todas formas, ya está escrito por las Pléyades, lo menos que puedo hacer es disfrutarlo un poco. A ese hombre… de cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, que me hará toda suya, je je je… —sonrió Casandra.

—Ya basta, Casandra. No estés bromeando de esa forma, eres una princesa —recriminó Paris—. Además, piensa en la imagen que le das a Anficlas. Ella es muy joven para escucharte decir eso —y Casandra miró a Anficlas, y una sonrisa maligna se le dibujó en el rostro—. Esa visión de Heleno no se cumplirá… puedo asegurarlo… —mencionó Paris.

—No hay forma de estar seguros hasta que ocurra, je je je —se burló Casandra—. Nada está escrito todavía. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, je je je je je —y Paris suspiró, y ayudó a Casandra a recostarse, la tapó, y Casandra en ese momento se quedó dormida de improviso.

—Con nuestra visita a Esparta, hemos terminado de trazar el mapa completo de los 30 reinos de Hélade —explicó Héctor, y Paris se mostró un poco intranquilo por aquel comentario—. No parece haber indicios de una guerra, incluso Menelao parece estar más concentrado en su esposa Helena que en iniciar hostilidades, y sin embargo ya tenemos mapas que nos ayudarán en el caso contrario. Podemos estar tranquilos, conocemos a nuestro enemigo —terminó Héctor.

—Héctor… —comenzó Paris, y Héctor lo miró fijamente—. ¿Podríamos regresar a Esparta… en un par de años? —preguntó, y Héctor miró a Paris fijamente—. Esparta me parece un reino muy interesante y bello. Y por lo que has dicho me parece que no hay razones para quedarnos por más tiempo. Por ello me gustaría visitar Esparta nuevamente, sin mencionar que Casandra parece estar enamorada, a su forma muy partícular, de Agamenón. La verdad, estoy muy interesado en volver… —terminó Paris, y por un instante, sus ojos brillaron de escarlata.

**Hélade, Atenas. El Santuario. Templo del Patriarca.**

—Esto es lo más cerca que jamás estarás del Paladio, espectro —habló Calcas, el Patriarca del Santuario, que se interponía entre el último de los espectros y una estatua de madera con la forma de la diosa Atenea—. La flama de Sagitario ya se ha apagado, solo te quedan tres horas. Por más veloz que te creas ser, no es posible vencerme a tiempo para huir con el Paladio —continuó Calcas, y el caballero de armadura de lobo, de cabellera larga y blanca y mirada roja sangre, simplemente sonrió—. Un momento… tú eres… —se impresionó Calcas.

—Licaón de Licantropo, Estrella Terrestre del Desamparo —se presentó el espectro, y Calcas se horrorizo—. Es así como lo piensas, Calcas, soy el rey lobo vuelto a la vida y rejuvenecido por el señor Hades, y soy el bisabuelo de Odiseo, cuyo nombre significa 'el que odia' —y Calcas cerró los ojos, intranquilo—. La sangre del lobo fluye por las venas de mi bisnieto, Odiseo. Viene de una familia de caníbales, maldecidos por Zeus a convertirnos en lobos. Así como yo poseo la habilidad de transformarme en un lobo, Odiseo también la tendrá, matará a amigos y a enemigos por igual, es el destino funesto de él cuyo nombre significa odio —apuntó Licaón.

—No lo permitiré. Odiseo es un hombre de bien —explicó Calcas, elevando su cosmos, y lanzándolo en la forma de cristales de hielo—. ¡Ventisca de Plata! —gritó Calcas, y Licaón evadió con una tremenda agilidad, saltando incluso sobre Calcas, cayendo a su espalda, y lanzando un corte con su zarpa, que arrebató la sangre de espaldas del Patriarca—. No llegarás al Paladio —insistió Calcas, materializando un par de guadañas cortas y atacando a Licaón con estas, que lo evadía sin ninguna dificultad—. No seré un caballero que destaque por las batallas, pero por Athena, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. ¡Ventisca de Plata! —insistió Calcas, y el espectro lo evadió con una velocidad superior a la de cualquier caballero de plata, y le arañó el pecho, causándole un tremendo dolor—. La maldición de los hombres lobos caníbales. Licaón… respóndeme algo… ¿has torturado a Odiseo con esta maldición? —preguntó Calcas, poniéndose de pie mientras se desangraba.

—He torturado a muchos con esa maldición. El ultimo sin embargo, fue un Escorpio de nombre Tideo —mencionó Licaón, y Calcas se horrorizó—. Así es… la familia del odiado hijo de lobos, es responsable de la muerte de un Escorpio, el padre de quien Odiseo dice que es su mejor amigo. Odiseo es un lobo, no puede convivir con los escorpiones. Tarde o temprano, se enfrentarán a muerte, y uno deberá devorar al otro —anunció Licaón.

—El rey Tideo… —se impresionó Calcas—. ¡Es tu culpa que Tideo haya cometido canibalismo! ¡Infectaste al padre de Diomedes! —gritó Calcas, y Licaón soltó una carcajada—. ¿Cómo has podido corromper a alguien tan noble, Licaón? —preguntó Calcas.

—Tideo fue en mi auxilio buscando mi don: la fuerza y destreza del lobo —explicó Licaón—. Vino por su propia voluntad. Es su problema si sus últimos momentos de vida los pasó como un caníbal. Diomedes estará a salvo de esa maldición, su padre no era un lobo cuando el actual Escorpio nació. Pero Odiseo, mi sangre corre por sus venas. Me convertí en espectro para seguir transmitiendo la sangre del lobo, el odio, y la venganza. Pero si yo muero… Odiseo continuará con mi legado. Búscalo en tu Copa, profeta. Sobre el Paladio colocaré una maldición como garantía —y Licaón corrió en dirección a Calcas, y arañó ambas piernas del Caballero de Plata, dejándolo tendido sobre el suelo antes de acercarse al Paladio—. Si Odiseo ve el Paladio, su sed de sangre y carne humana inundará su alma. Se convertirá en un lobo en un licántropo. En ese momento, el lobo y el escorpión se enfrentarán, y Odiseo asesinará a su mejor amigo, esta es la maldición que coloco sobre el Paladio, y como pago, ofrezco mi propia vida —y Licaón acercó su garra a su cuello, y se lo degolló a sí mismo, manchando el Paladio con su sangre, y muriendo en la afrenta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Se… se… se quitó la vida? Pe-pe-pero. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Calcas, y sintió un cosmos oscuro a sus espaldas, se dio la media vuelta, y fue bombardeado por cometas oscuros que lo noquearon y lo dejaron tendido en el suelo—. Athena… le he fallado… —lloró Calcas, y Edward le pateó el rostro con fuerza.

—El Paladio es mío —habló Edward, tomó el Paladio en sus brazos, y corrió con este escaleras abajo, escapando de las 12 casas mientras la flama de Capricornio se extinguía. Ya solo quedaban 2 horas.

**Hélade. Argos.**

—¿Señorita Shana? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Toante, que mientras cabalgaba con Shana por los prados, vio a Shana detener a Pegaso, y sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. ¿Mi señorita? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —se horrorizó Toante, y Shana movió su cabeza en negación.

—Yo… no lo sé… —mencionó Shana, colocando una mano sobre su pecho—. Yo… acabo de sentir… un horrible presentimiento, como si una mancha de sangre me hubiera teñido el cosmos —y en la mente de Shana, un aullido resonó con fuerza, y Shana desvió la mirada en dirección a su padre, que llegaba junto a Odiseo, y una imagen horrible de Odiseo con espada en mano e intentando matar a Diomedes al atacarlo por la espalda, le llegó a la mente—. No… no puede ser… esa sombra no puede manchar la amistad de mi padre y Odiseo… —lloró Shana, y Diomedes al notar las lágrimas de Shana, corrió hacia ella.

—¡Shana! —gritó Diomedes, bajando a su hija de Pegaso, y recibiendo de ella un abrazo—. Shana… sea lo que sea lo que está pasando, papá está aquí… papá siempre va a estar aquí, sin importar las desgracias que preparen los dioses en mi contra —y Shana miró a Odiseo fijamente mientras abrazaba a Diomedes, y Odiseo sintió una mirada penetrante, llena de tristeza, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

**Hélade, Atenas. Casa de Cáncer.**

—¡Oleada del Olimpo! —gritó Talpio, lanzando a los dos espectros que había estado enfrentando al techo de la casa de Cáncer, y en el momento en que bajaban, Talpio les lanzó su tridente, y atravesó las cabezas de ambos al mismo tiempo, clavándolos en contra de una columna, dándoles una muerte horrible—. Por fin… después de hacer sus cuerpos pedazos… por fin han muerto los tres —mencionó Talpio, sumamente cansado, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar al Paladio siendo lanzado en su dirección—. ¡El Paladio! —gritó Talpio, atrapando la estatua en sus brazos, y permitiendo a Edward sacar su espada—. ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo terminar así! —gritó Talpio, colocó el Paladio en el suelo, preparó su cosmos, pero Edward le cortó el pecho, causándole un horrible dolor, y dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

—¡No tengo tiempo de juegos! ¡Queda solamente una hora! —gritó Edward, levantando el Paladio, corriendo con este escaleras abajo—. Si lo logro, seré un héroe. Asesiné a un bronce, dos platas, un dorado, incluso a un General de Poseidón. Fui el único sobreviviente de una escolta de 9 —prosiguió Edward, corriendo escaleras abajo, mirando el reloj todo el tiempo. Pasó por Géminis y la flama seguía ardiendo con intensidad, pero llegando a Tauro, la flama apenas y se sostenía. Por fin llegó a Aries, el tiempo se le agotaba, podía sentir las puertas del Tártaros, pero también podía ver la entrada al templo de Aries, y la salida a la libertad—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Yo, Edward de Silfo, he escapado con el Paladio! ¡He triunfado donde el resto fracasó! —terminó Edward, y encontró a Cheshire fuera del Templo de Aries.

—Si te refieres a asesinar a caballeros indefensos en sus momentos de debilidad. Debo decir que eres patético, Edward. Ni eso lograste hacer bien —mencionó Cheshire con orgullo—. Vi todas las batallas con mi cosmos, al único que lograste asesinar fue a Agástenes de Triangulo. Al resto, no los remataste bien —terminó Cheshire.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Los atravesé a todos con mi espada! —explicó Edward, pero entonces sintió 4 cosmos brillar intensamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —se quejó Edward, mientras Talpio de Delfín, Políxeno de Sireno, Anfímaco de Piscis, y Calcas de la Copa, se volvían a levantar—. Eso no importa… tengo el Paladio. ¡Soy un héroe! —sentenció Edward.

—En realidad, eres el cadáver de un cobarde que está por irse al Tártaros, porque la verdad, nunca me caíste bien —habló Cheshire, y la última flama del Reloj de Cronos se extinguió—. Hasta nunca, Edward. Dentro de 1000 años cuando el Tártaros te libere de tu prisión, por favor cuéntame cómo te fue —se burló Cheshire.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo obtuve el Paladio! —gritó Edward, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en flamas azules, que lo forzaban a regresar al reino de los muertos—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Amo Hades! ¡He sido engañado! ¡Amo Haaaaadeeeees! —se desvaneció Edward, y Cheshire, que no entró en las 12 casas, vio el Paladio caer al suelo, y rodar hasta donde Cheshire se encontraba.

—«Cheshire, esta es mi orden. Si vez un reloj de flamas azules encenderse, por ningún motivo entres en las 12 casas y espera pacientemente, el Paladio por si solo llegará a ti», muchas gracias por la advertencia, ama Casandra —sonrió Cheshire, levantando el Paladio—. ¡Uff! ¡Es muy pesado! ¡Pero sin esfuerzo no hay recompensa! ¡La señorita Políxena estará sumamente agradecida cuando vea que le traigo el Paladio! ¡Soy un genio! ¡Soy un genio! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! —y Cheshire se desvaneció, tragado por un portal al inframundo momentos antes de que Anfímaco llegara a la Casa de Aries, seguido de Talpio, Calcas y Políxeno, y viera sin poder hacer nada el cómo se robaban el Paladio.

—No… fracasamos… —se horrorizó Anfímaco, y entonces escuchó a Políxeno caer en sus rodillas—. ¿Políxeno? —se preocupó Anfímaco, mientras Políxeno lloraba sin consuelo la muerte de su padre.

—¿Murió en vano? ¿Acaso… mi padre murió en vano? —preguntó Políxeno, llorando con más y más fuerza. Anfímaco bajó la mirada, se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, pero suspiró, se quitó la capa, se la colocó alrededor de los brazos, se encorvó, y abrazó a Políxeno—. ¿Maestro? —se impresionó Políxeno.

—De esta forma… con mis brazos y pecho cubiertos por mi capa… al menos puedo abrazarte —explicó Anfímaco, y Políxeno le regresó el abrazo con mayor fuerza—. Tu padre no murió en vano… Políxeno… en la guerra en el Santuario, es gracias a tu padre que se hizo la diferencia, y 8 de los 9 espectros de Hades invasores no solo murieron, sino que fueron sentenciados al Hades por 1000 años. Mientras esos espectros esperan la reencarnación, no volverán a matar a nadie —explicó Anfímaco, y Políxeno asintió—. Yo cuidaré de ti… cuidaré de ti en honor a tu padre Agástenes… cuidaré de ti… lo juro por Athena… lo juro… —lloró Anfímaco, y la escena, aunque desgarraba el corazón de Talpio, el de bronce tuvo que resistirlo de momento.

—Patriarca Calcas. ¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Talpio, y Calcas entristeció—. No podemos simplemente olvidar lo que ha pasado. No solo asesinaron a Agástenes, se robaron el Paladio —y Calcas asintió.

—Talpio… quiero que comiences a viajar por toda Hélade, y entregues el siguiente mensaje —comenzó Calcas, y Talpio asintió—. La diosa Athena ha regresado, y Hades nos ha declarado la guerra. Marcharemos en contra del rey del inframundo —terminó Calcas, comprendiendo que no podía ocultar a Shana por más tiempo.

**Hélade, Tesalia. Monte Pelión.**

—Les queda bien el dorado —sonrió Antíloco, que en ese momento veía a Aquiles y a Patroclo llegar a la cueva que usaban de casa, vistiendo ambos las armaduras doradas de Libra y de Leo respectivamente. Quirón y Fénix venían tras de ellos, con sus armaduras hechas pedazos, pero con sonrisas en sus rostros, orgullosos del desempeño de sus discípulos—. Felicidades a ambos, ahora podré volver a vestir mi armadura—. Prosiguió Antíloco, y su armadura estalló, y lo vistió de la Virgen Dorada—. Es momento de que comiencen a llamarme maestro, su última lección está por comenzar, aprenderán la técnica prohibida, su poder, y el por qué jamás debe de usarse —y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo ambos asintieron, desconociendo las razones, pero comprendiendo que este era el objetivo de Antíloco al venir a entrenar con ellos—. Ahora les enseñare… a usar la Exclamación de Athena.


	7. El Epíteto Glaucopis

**Otros 13 reviews, oigan, comienzo a ver un patrón. Capítulo = 8 reviews c/u. capítulo = 10 reviews c/u. Capítulo = 13 reviews c/u. Matemáticamente hablando, eso significa que para los capítulo deberé tener 15 reviews en c/u. Espero se cumpla, jajajajaja. En fin, a contestar reviews:**

**Strennus Stalian: Yo strennus lector contigo, jajajajaja, perdón, no me aguanté la broma, jajajajaja. Con el gigante te refieres a Áyax de Tauro, todavía no sale en la historia pero ya está planeado, gracias por tus palabras de mi forma de escribir, espero lo sigas disfrutando. Jajaja, desearía ser guionista, muchas gracias.**

**TsukihimePrincess: El detalle de Helena es que hay dos mitos, en uno va voluntariamente, en el otro no, yo usaré los dos: Helena no desea ser raptada, Perséfone desea ser raptada. Esa es la idea. Jajaja, pobre Hades, te vamos a contratar de abogada defensora de Helena, Tsuki. La razón por la que Patroclo mencionó lo de los colmillos es para asemejarlo un poco a Aioria, pero no te preocupes, todos los personajes tendrán la faceta inversa de su signo a la que usó Kurumada, ejemplo: Milo = Serio, calculador y leal vs Diomedes = Divertido, espontaneo y lujurioso. Los dos son Escorpio, pero Milo es el Escorpio Positivo, y Diomedes el Negativo, igual pasará con todos los signos para diferenciar sus personalidades. Lo mismo le pasa a Aquiles y a Dohko: Dohko = Honrado, equilibrado, justo vs Aquiles = Orgulloso, arrogante, avaro. Todo está bien pensado, jajaja. En el caso del odio de Diomedes por Toante, es un guiño de mi propio desprecio por Seiya de Pegaso, pero no te preocupes, Toante tendrá un muy buen papel.**

**Guest: Jajaja, actualizo cada tres días gracias a la cantidad de reviews, así que, sigue mandando reviews y seguiré actualizando rápido, jajajajaja, ya estoy sobornando a mis lectores, muahahahaha. Con este capítulo, ya son 10 los caballeros dorados mencionados, de los cuales 9 ya salieron. Ayáx es el de Tauro pero todavía no sale, aquí presentaré a Cáncer, y faltarán solo Sagitario y Aries.**

**dafguerrero: te tengo noticias, nuevamente actualizo tarde, jajajajaja, es que me gusta despertarme con reviews, me animan a continuar con el día. Menelao te repito, será un personaje muy importante en la historia, ya que intento mostrarles la verdadera relación de Helena y Menelao, no la que Hollywood forjó. Jajajajaja, sí soy malo, como Diomedes, muahahahaha. Calcas dará mucho de qué hablar, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionarán a varias de sus profecías, pero no creo que lo hagan de forma positiva. Ya intentaré encontrar el tiempo de leer esa historia que me cuentas.**

**Suki90: Jajaja, me sentí insultado porque Diomedes es mi parodia, jajajajaja T_T. No te preocupes por lo del Milori, yo fui el precursor, pero te entiendo perfectamente, ni con pistola en mano me obligarían a leer un Seiya/Saori, pero respeto a los que les gusta. Mira, en cuanto a los personajes, si te encariñas con un personaje y vive o muere no es mi culpa, es culpa del mito. Anfímaco tendrá un buen papel, lo prometo, pero su destino, al igual que la película del Titánic, ya fue escrito hace mucho tiempo, solo te resta esperar y disfrutar o sufrir, no diré más al respecto, jajajajaja. Políxeno por otra parte, será un personaje que enorgullecerá a Poseidón, te lo aseguro. Y Hablando de Poseidón, en esta encarnación definitivamente es aliado de Athena, poco a poco esa parte irá tomando fuerza. T_T No me grites, digo a Diomedes, jajajajaja. No maté a Polixeno, maté a su padre, y no fui yo, fue Edward, jajajaja.**

**midusa: La razón por la que no ocurría nada en el Santuario era la falta de Shana, lo comprenderás en este capítulo. Cierto, Anfímaco se parece a Albafica pero con cabello naranja, jajajajaja. No pretendo deber con los combates, pero verás, me concentraré en los nuevos personajes, Lune no tenía razón de ser en la historia, así que tuve que disponer de él temprano, y, ¿qué mejor forma que enfatizar la fuerza de Anfímaco? Todos los caballeros de Libra pueden manejar al Tigre y al Dragón, pero se enfoca más en un tipo, Aquiles es Tigre como Dohko, Shiryu era rayado digo Dragón, jajaja chiste regio. Para Anficlas hay planes muy ambiciosos, no te preocupes.**

**Guest (2): Jajaja, me refería a Paris y Casandra, en el caso de Casandra está lunática, pero no sé si Paris va a ser bueno y Hades malo, a eso me refería. Solo Heleno, Casandra y Políxena saben que Paris es Hades, Héctor y Trolio no lo saben, ni Priamo o Hécuba. Es Toante, no Teneo, jajajajaja, Diomedes seguirá haciendo de las suyas, aunque ya me estoy concentrando más en Aquiles y Odiseo.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Posees buen conocimiento, es solo que yo indagué en la parte "no mítica" de los personajes, y de allí sale más conocimiento. Lycaon es abuelo de la madre de Odiseo, la línea es: Lycaon, padre de Autólico, padre de Anticlea, madre de Odiseo, padre de Teléfon, padre de Telcel… digo, jajajajaja. En mis historias suele haber mucha sangre, así que vete acostumbrando. Soy hombre por cierto -_-;**

**estrella blank: La posesión ParisxHades se supone que de ese sentimiento, si tú lo sientes he hecho bien mi trabajo. Si no conoces el mito te recomiendo no leerlo todavía, o te arruinarás la historia, yo aquí lo contaré, ya después puedes investigar por tu cuenta. Lo lamento pero no me gusta el yaoi, podré usarlo de broma pero no comparto ese gusto así que no verás yaoi en esta historia, lo siento. Ya te dije el mito de Anficlas así que por favor no lo menciones, y a los demás, yo prefiero dejarlo en secreto, por favor dejen de preguntar T_T arruinan la ilusión de la historia. Aunque bueno, es su decisión, pero si les digo por favor no lo comenten en reviews. Lo de Odiseo y Diomedes en rivalidad es un mito poco conocido, pero que presentaré en un futuro lejano.**

**Abaddon DeWitt: Hoy te volverás a sentar en el jardín de la universidad a leer, jajaja. Se me antojó un Nescafe, T_T. ¿eres millonario? ¿Nescafe? ¿Tablet? ¿Universidad? De seguro eres del Tec, jajajajaja. Oh, olvídalo, eres de Serbia, por un momento pensé que eras mexicano, jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras, he estudiado mucho para escribir esta historia, me alegra que te guste. Deja reviews en Guerras Doradas, me falta un último capítulo.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Ya llegó Liluz, ahora sí a actualizar, si no llegas no actualizo, jajajajaja. En esta época Poseidón y Athena son aliados, así que trata de ver a los Generales de Poseidón como Amigos de los Caballeros Dorados. Jajaja, admito que me gusta andar descalzo, los pies femeninos son sexys, jajajajaja, que miedo. Claro, Diomedes es el aspecto de los Escorpio que más se parece a mí. Amm… para que te digo que no, me fascinan las mujeres así que sí, creo que soy un pervertido, muahahahaha. Lo de la Exclamación de Athena es una mención, no va a aparecer como la aprenden todavía, y los Libras pueden usar al Tigre y al Dragón. Lo ves, también eres pervertida, jajajajaja como Casandra. Casandra seguirá de simpática durante toda la historia, al menos ese es el plan, pero hoy está de vacaciones.**

**kyokai1218: Me recordaste a un esqueleto de Accel World: MegaIncreible, no, GigaIncreible, no, Teraincreible, jajajajaja. A Antíloco todavía no sé cómo usarlo bien, es difícil imaginar a un Virgo sin que este todo Buda-like. Te faltó Cáncer en tu lista pero hoy sale el de Cáncer, estoy seguro que todos se van a sorprender por su actitud. A ver, ¿Quién es Sagitario? No creo que sepas quien es, y no, no es Filoctetes. Lo de los espectros es muy temprano para saberlo, ni yo lo sé, jajajajaja. Si Agamenón hubiera visto a Casandra desnuda la hubiera partido a la mitad, eso tenlo por seguro. ¿Me estoy volviendo predecible? Es culpa del mito… bien… colocaré algo impredecible en este capítulo referente a Patroclo, muahahahaha. Lo del mito de Anficlas ya lo discutimos. Enserio, ¿Por qué todos están tan preocupados por ella? ¿Tan popular se volvió? Voy a hacer una encuesta de Popularidad entre Shana, Casandra y Anficlas, a ver quién gana, jajajajaja.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade. Atenas. 2 de Septiembre de 1,196 A.C.**

Caía la noche en Atenas, y la ciudad se encontraba de luto, sorprendiendo a un caballero que vestía una armadura dorada, de cabellera azul oscura, lacia, y corta, y de al menos unos 19 años de edad. Cabalgaba un caballo blanco, y detrás de él había un ejército de soldados atenienses, a quienes el dorado guio en silencio hasta llegar a una solitaria pira, donde Políxeno de Sireno lloraba acompañado de Anfímaco de Piscis, de Talpio de Delfín, y de Calcas de la Copa, el ultimo siendo el Patriarca del Santuario, quien al notar la presencia del Caballero Dorado, se arrodilló, interrumpiendo los lamentos.

—¡Mi señor Acamante! ¡Rey de Atenas! ¡Caballero Dorado de Cáncer! —se arrodilló Calcas, y el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer observó la pira donde se quemaba el cuerpo de Agástenes, el fallecido caballeros de Triangulo y padre de Políxeno—. Mi señor… ruego su perdón… en su ausencia, mi ineptitud como Patriarca nos ha arrebatado a Agástenes, Caballero de Plata del Triángulo —terminó Calcas, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas por el sentimiento de culpa que le rodeaba sus hombros.

—Comprendo, Calcas. No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte —mencionó Acamante, bajando del caballo, acercándose a la pira, y mirando a Políxeno con tristeza—. Joven Políxeno, yo, el rey de Atenas, me arrodilló ante usted por la terrible pérdida. Sé que no puedo recuperar una vida pero, enviaré tributo a Poseidón, el dios al que usted es leal, y a Élibe la llenaré de joyas y tesoros. Todo sea por mantener la relación de paz en nuestros reinos, y por otorgarle mi más sentido pésame. Pida lo que sea su deseo y se lo entregaré —terminó Acamante.

—Rey Acamante… después de Menelao de Acuario usted es el más grande entre los reyes no por su riqueza, sino por su nobleza de corazón… —lloró Políxeno, y cayó en sus rodillas frente a Acamante—. No tengo más que un solo deseo… use su poder y permítame despedirme de mi padre… —lloró Políxeno, y Acamante asintió.

—Si ese es tu deseo… lo cumpliré, mi noble amigo —prosiguió Acamante, elevando su dedo, concentrando su cosmos, y todos los presentes lo observaron con detenimiento, mientras el afamado Rey Acamante creaba su milagro—. ¡Flamas Azules del Prasede! ¡Entréguenme el alma de Agástenes, Caballero de Plata del Triángulo! —continuó Acamante, y en su mano se formó un alma plateada—. ¡Fusión de Almas! —gritó, y hundió la flama en su pecho, y una mirada gentil se dibujó en el rostro de Acamante, sus ojos brillaron de un color rosado, y un triángulo plateado apareció dibujado en la frente del rey de Atenas, su cabello se enchinó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Políxeno… —lloró Acamante, pero en su cosmos estaba dibujado Agástenes, a quien Políxeno reconoció—. Mi único arrepentimiento… es dejarte solo… hijo mío… —terminó Acamante, y Políxeno lloró con mayor fuerza.

—¡Padre! —gritó el joven General de Poseidón, y el de Cáncer lo abrazó, ante los ojos atónitos de varios soldados que no comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que su rey, lloraba y abrazaba a un niño de un reino lejano.

—Acamante de Cáncer… el más noble entre los Caballeros Dorados… el de corazón más puro —mencionó Anfímaco, agradecido por la presencia del rey de Atenas—. Gracias por permitir a Políxeno despedirse de su padre —lloró Anfímaco agradecido.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 7: El Epíteto Glaucopis.**

* * *

**Hélade, Argos. 10 Enero de 1,196 A.C.**

—¿Padre? —habló Shana, llegando a la sala del trono, la cual de momento estaba cerrada a cualquier audiencia, y en el instante en que abrió la enorme puerta de la sala del rey, escuchó el aire partirse y observó destellos de luz dorada mientras Diomedes, el rey de Argos ahora de 19 años de edad, lanzaba estocadas con su lanza concentrado en su entrenamiento. Vestía únicamente las protecciones de las piernas, del peto, y los brazos de su armadura dorada. Mantenía su pecho al descubierto, y giraba su lanza con una velocidad impresionante antes de lanzar sus estocadas nuevamente. Su sudor escapaba de su larga cabellera escarlata, y las gotas se convertían en un blanco, y Diomedes atacaba, perforando las gotas de sudor, generando más sudor en el proceso, retrocediendo, moviéndose tan rápidamente que ante sus ojos su sudor se movía en cámara lenta, atacaba, rompía las gotas, buscaba las recién formadas, las rompía también, y así continuamente. Diomedes estaba empapado, pero el suelo en que practicaba estaba totalmente seco—. Increíble —habló Shana, y en la distracción la lanza de Diomedes resbaló, y salió disparada a su trono, donde la lanza quedó clavada en el respaldo donde recargaba su cabeza—. Recordaré… no sentarme en tu trono mientras entrenas —habló Shana, y Diomedes la miró mientras respiraba pesadamente—. ¿Revivías algún combate? —preguntó Shana.

—Podría decirse… —respiró Diomedes—. 799 para ser precisos. Mi entrenamiento en la Isla Milos donde tuve que asesinar a 799 aspirantes por el derecho a vestir mi armadura dorada —y Shana bajó la mirada, no le gustaba en absoluto la mención de los asesinatos de su padre—. Aún hay noches en las que sueño con sus rostros. El Caballero de Escorpio debe ser el más mortífero de los 12, inclusive desalmado… en ocasiones pienso que debo ser el peor Escorpio de todos, incapaz de sentir odio… algún día… mi indiferencia hacia el odio mismo seguramente significará mi ruina. Soy incapaz de asesinar desalmadamente… —y Diomedes vio en su mente a un águila con el pico en llamas—. Dejando esto a un lado, ¿necesitabas algo? ¿Más vestidos? ¿Un nuevo criado al cual admirar mientras trabaja? —preguntó Diomedes.

—Solo estás molesto porque no te permito serle infiel a Egialea —se molestó Shana, y Diomedes bajó la mirada, entristeciendo a Shana—. Lo lamento… faltan dos años para la mayoría de edad de Egialea. Sé que no te agrada pero, lo hago por tu bien, padre. Quiero que seas feliz —se preocupó Shana.

—¿Cómo puedo ser feliz con todas las noticias de hijos de mis compañeros y amigos naciendo por toda Hélade? —se molestó Diomedes, y Shana se sobresaltó, y Diomedes notó que Shana llegaba cargando varias cartas con los sellos violados—. Por Athena… que por cierto eres tú… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no leas mi correspondencia? Ya te dije que no tengo ningún amorío secreto. Una vez casado, soy fiel, incluso si Egialea me tortura con su ausencia —y Shana asintió con cierta tristeza—. Ya que te gusta leer mi correspondencia —comenzó Diomedes mientras tiraba de la lanza y la sacaba del trono—. Resúmemelo —y Shana sonrió, y Diomedes le regresó la sonrisa—. Creo que ya estás mayor como para darte más responsabilidades —agregó Diomedes.

—¡Gracias, padre! —sonrió Shana—. Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo —mencionó Shana, sacando una de las cartas—. Odiseo y Penélope te envían decir que su hijo Telémaco ha nacido en excelente salud. ¡Nació en la décima Luna! ¡Es un Escorpio! ¡Odiseo te manda decir que está muy preocupado por el futuro de su hijo y la naturaleza de los Escorpio de frecuentar burdeles! —y Diomedes se burló de lo que escuchaba.

—¿Un Escorpio? ¿Télemaco? Que nombre más horrible —se burló Diomedes—. Asegúrate de mencionar eso en la respuesta de mi carta, quiero que Odiseo se moleste —y Shana corrió al escritorio, tomó tinta y cuero de becerro, y comenzó a escribir la respuesta—. Mis mejores deseos, Odiseo. Aunque espero de corazón que tu hijo jamás tenga que seguir la senda de un Escorpio. Rezaré a Shana por tiempos de paz que alejen a tu hijo de la sombra de la guerra —terminó Diomedes.

—De la sombra… de la… guerra… —terminó Shana, y Diomedes continuó entrenando—. Bien… la siguiente carta es de Menelao, de Esparta —y Diomedes sintió una fría sensación en su espina—. Helena es bella en túnica y sin ella, me ha dado a una hija, y en tres lunas nacerá mi segundo hijo. ¿Qué has hecho tú para dejar tu marca en este mundo, Escorpio inútil? —y Diomedes se molestó y miró a Shana sombríamente—. ¡Fue Menelao! —gritó Shana.

—No lo tienes que mencionar con semejante énfasis, Shana… dolió más escucharlo de tu voz —y Shana se ocultó detrás del escritorio—. ¡A Menelao! ¡Me parece perfecto el que pienses en tu amada Helena con semejante devoción! ¡Permíteme recordarte que Helena pudo haber sido mi trofeo también! ¡No es lo mismo una esposa a la que has elegido, que un trofeo en una competencia de la cual fui descalificado! ¡Disfruta tu trofeo, Acuario! ¡Este Escorpio encontrará verdadero amor! ¡No un premio del cual presumir! —terminó Diomedes.

—Esa respuesta indudablemente causaría una guerra… padre… —y Shana comenzó a escribir—. Mi estimado Menelao, mi corazón se llena de gozo al saber de tu bella esposa, y de los hijos que te ha brindado. Me cuesta creer que tan frívolo corazón haya logrado derretirse por amor verdadero a tu esposa que con orgullo has merecido —y Diomedes se molestó un poco al notar que Shana escribía una carta más diplomática—. Yo no tengo hijos aún, sueño con tener un heredero de mi propia sangre. Pero tengo una hija adoptiva hermosa, quien para mí es una diosa. Muérete de envidia, Acuario, mi hija es más bella que la tuya —terminó Shana, y sonrió ante Diomedes, que se preocupó un poco por la última parte—. Si no agregaba eso al final, Menelao no pensaría que fue tu carta —y Diomedes sonrió, y volvió a lanzar estocadas—. Oh… la siguiente es de Ethon… el hijo de Héctor… —y Diomedes parpadeó un par de veces—. Muere, muere, te odio, muere, no vuelvas a tocarme, sueño que te asesino todas las noches, muere, muere, muere, te odio, no soy un gato, no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera, por más bien que se sienta, solo muere —y Diomedes logró sentir el odio, y un poco de aprecio por parte de Anficlas—. De hecho esta carta venía de anexo de la carta del Príncipe Héctor, la carta de Héctor es la que ahora enuncio. Príncipe Diomedes, envío esta carta con mi más sincero agradecimiento. La familia Troyana ha quedado satisfecha con su hospitalidad. En nuestra ausencia sin embargo, hemos notado que se ha declarado a Laódice, hija del rey Priamo, como miembro del consejo de los hijos de Priamo. Como bien sabe, a este consejo solo atienden los hijos más sobresalientes de la familia del rey Priamo, que consta de 50 descendientes —y Diomedes se molestó, y Shana se preocupó—. Laódice… de 12 años actualmente… será anunciada como prospecto de matrimonio para la casa de Argos. Por favor indique en su respuesta si desea unir a nuestras familias por la línea de sangre. La familia del rey Priamo es famosa por su capacidad de producir descendencia —y Diomedes comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura oscura.

—No me molestaría poner a prueba mi suerte enfrentando a Héctor en batalla a muerte —sentenció Diomedes—. Ya sé a quién mataré en mi entrenamiento, maldito troyano —y Shana preparó la pluma para escribir la respuesta—. Príncipe Héctor, agradezco la mención y su preocupación por mi descendencia. Pero me temo que debo declinar su oferta. Por más que sea mi deseo unir la familia real de Argos con nuestros hermanos troyanos, mi voto a Deméter no puede romperse —y Shana se alegró por la respuesta diplomática—. En respuesta a Anficlas, quiero decir, Ethon… —y Shana parpadeó, y recordó la carta de odio, y sacó otro pedazo de cuero para escribir—. No he olvidado tu bello rostro, cuando aquella mariposa se posó en tu nariz. Jamás había visto un rostro más hermoso. Aún ahora, en mis sueños, veo esa hermosa sonrisa —sonrió Diomedes.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Shana, y Diomedes comenzó a reírse en silencio—. ¿Seguro que esa es la respuesta a la carta de Ethon y no para una de tus novias en los burdeles de Ítaca, padre? —y Diomedes se horrorizó—. Así es… sé lo de Ítaca… no volverás a ir a un viaje de placer sin mí, incluso si es para visitar a Odiseo y a Penélope. Cuando tengas uno de esos viajes, pediré a la abuela Deípile que te supla. ¿Qué pasaría si tienes un hijo ilegítimo? —se molestó Shana.

—Tendrías un hermano o una hermana ilegitima —respondió, y Shana parpadeó un par de veces, y de inmediato hizo una cara de alegría—. ¿Entonces tengo permitido frecuentar los burdeles? —y Shana fue rodeada por un aura oscura como respuesta—. Bien… no volveré a salir en viajes diplomáticos sin ti —y Shana asintió, con sus brazos cruzados—. De todas formas, esa fue la respuesta a la carta de Ethon. Contéstala como te mencioné —y Shana asintió—. Siguiente carta —y Shana tomó la última carta, que no había abierto, y rompió el sello.

—¿Talpio? ¿Ese quién es? —y Diomedes miró a Shana con detenimiento—. Es con profundo dolor que me permito informarles… —y Shana abrió sus ojos de par en par—. No conozco a esta persona… padre… pero… habla de la muerte de un tal Agástenes de Triangulo —y Diomedes perdió el agarre de su lanza, que cayó al suelo.

—Agástenes es uno de los co-reyes de Élibe, el reino al norte de Argos —y Shana se sorprendió—. No contestes a esa carta… envía a un mensajero con tesoros de Argos como muestra de nuestro apoyo. Un rey debe despedir a otro presentándose ante la familia en luto. Terminaré unos pendientes en la corte, le pediré a mi madre que me supla, e iremos los dos a Élibe, pero envía los regalos primero —y Shana asintió, pero siguió leyendo.

—De hecho… la carta dice que por respeto a Agástenes, se solicita no visitar Élibe. Habla de una segunda carta, de manos de Acamante —y Diomedes miró a Shana, y la carta en sus manos—. Pero… son todas las cartas… no hay más —y Diomedes le arrebató la carta a Shana, alzó la mano, y elevó su cosmos alrededor de la carta, y en esta comenzaron a brillar de dorado letras ocultas en el cuero, con un nombre escrito en Héladico antiguo—. ¿Glaucopis? —leyó Shana.

—Ojos de lechuza —tradujo Diomedes, y Shana parpadeó un par de veces—. Acamante es el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, y es el rey de Atenas. Se podría decir que es el líder de los 12. Una segunda carta de Acamante, significa un mensaje secreto oculto en la carta que recibes donde se enuncia esa frase. El cosmos de un Caballero Dorado revela el mensaje secreto. Hay varias claves, pero Glaucopis, es un epíteto de Athena. Lo que significa que Acamante presentará a Athena ante los Caballeros Dorados —terminó Diomedes.

—Pero… yo soy Athena —mencionó Shana apuntándose a sí misma inocentemente, y Diomedes colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, y Shana comprendió que los tiempos de paz habían terminado—. Van a convertirme en Athena, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shana, bajando la mirada, y derramando unas lágrimas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —lloró Shana, y Diomedes miró el trozo de piel que brillaba de dorado, y vio cinco círculos dorados debajo del nombre de Athena.

—En la quinta luna. La Orden Dorada se reúne siempre al inicio de cada luna. Lo lamento —y Shana asintió, abrazó a Diomedes, pegó su frente a su pecho, y Diomedes le regresó el abrazo con tristeza.

**Hélade, Tesalia. Ciudad de Ftía.**

—Agástenes era el padre de Políxeno, uno de los 7 Generales Marinos de Poseidón y mi compañero de armas, mi rey Peleo —en Tesalia se encuentra Ftía, la capital del reino. Allí gobierna el rey Peleo, padre de Aquiles, un viejo soberano que en esos momentos observaba a un General de Poseidón. El general tenía 25 años, cabellera café cremosa, y ojos azules celestes, leía una carta que había llegado al reino de Peleo desde Atenas—. Le solicito su permiso para retirarme en dirección a Élibe, deseo entregar mis respetos a la familia de Políxeno —prosiguió el General de Poseidón.

—Automedonte, quiero que recuerdes la armadura que vistes, y quien es el verdadero dueño de tu lealtad —habló el anciano rey, y Automedonte hizo una reverencia—. Automedonte de Hipocampo, General de Poseidón. No me debes lealtad alguna. Es solo por la alianza entre Poseidón y Athena, y mi respeto al señor de los mares el que te he permitido vivir en mi castillo por tantos años. Pero sabes que no requieres de mi permiso, eres libre de ir y venir como te plazca, mi querido Automedonte —y el General Marino de Hipocampo asintió.

—¡Padre! ¡Hay problemas! —llegó corriendo una niña de al menos unos 14 años, muy hermosa, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules muy brillantes. Interrumpió la corte con Peleo y a Automedonte, y saltó a las piernas de su padre—. Los guardias detuvieron a un grupo de caballeros. Hubo problemas, un choque de egos creo, y de un golpe como el rugido de un tigre los soldados salieron disparados por toda la ala este —explicó la niña sumamente cansada por correr y comentarle aquello a su padre.

—¿Un golpe como rugido de tigre? —preguntó Automedonte, y la niña asintió—. ¿Estás segura, Polidora? —y la niña estuvo a punto de llorar, pero asintió un par de veces—. Suena a que los supuestos invasores poseen el conocimiento del cosmos. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los hermanos Protesilao y Podarces? —preguntó Automedonte, y en ese momento las puertas que daban entrada a la habitación del trono del rey Peleo fueron derribadas por un estruendo similar al rugido de un tigre, y dos caballeros, uno vistiendo una armadura de plata y el otro vistiendo una armadura de bronce de color verde, fueron derribados y azotados contra el suelo—. ¡Protesilao de Orión, Podarces de Dragón! —gritó Automedonte—. Mis príncipes. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Automedonte, mientras ayudaba al del Dragón, de cabellera larga y negra, de un ojo azul y el otro esmeralda, a ponerse de pie.

—Se podría decir que enfurecí a la persona equivocada —mencionó el joven de armadura de Dragón de tan solo 15 años, con la cabellera negra amarrada en una trenza—. Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Sí… soy igualmente culpable —mencionó el Caballero de Plata de Orión, limpiándose un hilo de sangre del rostro. Igual que Podarces, el hermano menor, Protesilao de 17 años tenía un ojo azul y el otro esmeralda, solo que los colores estaban invertidos. El cabello de Protesilao sin embargo, era corto—. Esta es tu última advertencia, caballero. ¡Desiste! —sentenció Protesilao.

—Con esta ya van tres últimas advertencias… papanatas… —habló el atacante, de cabellera rubia, y vistiendo la armadura dorada de Libra—. ¡Te lo repito! ¡No esperaré dos lunas para tener audiencia con el rey! —era Aquiles, y estaba furioso.

—Cuanta violencia solo porque te empujaron y te impidieron el paso. Aquiles, eres muy violento —habló Antíloco, que por donde caminara ayudaba a los soldados abatidos a recargarse en la pared, y hacía una reverencia—. Por favor acepte mis disculpas —decía tras ayudar a otro soldado a levantarse, e inmediatamente después haría una reverencia, antes de ayudar al que sigue, molestando a Aquiles aún más.

—Bueno… admito que Aquiles es muy violento —mencionó Patroclo, que llegaba con los brazos alrededor de la nuca—. Pero lo pidió amablemente antes de que el Dragón lo empujara y digiera: «Órdenes son órdenes. Un paso más y usaremos la violencia» —defendió Patroclo a Aquiles, y Antíloco se molestó un poco.

—Es también culpa de Aquiles por dar ese paso y sonreírle al Dragón como probando su valor. Cualquiera al ser el guardia de un castillo hubiera golpeado el rostro de Aquiles como el Dragón lo hizo —recriminó Antíloco, y Aquiles se mordió los labios con molestia—. De todas formas, no es razón para entrar en cólera —terminó Antíloco, reprendiendo a Aquiles.

—¡Si es razón! ¡El Dragón me fastidió! —apuntó Aquiles al caballero del Dragón, y tanto él como el de Orión y el General de Poseidón de Hipocampo, se colocaron a la defensiva—. ¡Me están retando! —apuntó Aquiles, y Antíloco se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Bien! —gritó Aquiles—. Yo… ya sabes… lo lamento… —se disculpó Aquiles, y el del Dragón y el de Orión intercambiaron miradas, y observaron la devastación alrededor de todo el palacio.

—¡No es suficiente! ¡Hazlo con sentimiento! —reprendió Antíloco, y Patroclo comenzó a burlarse, Aquiles simplemente suspiró, y se arrodilló frente a Podarces del Dragón—. Nosotros también, Patroclo —agregó Antíloco, y el de Leo se molestó, pero se arrodilló también.

—Con Athena de testigo le ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas por lo inapropiado de nuestro comportamiento —se disculpó Aquiles, y la habitación entró en un silencio incómodo, y tras unos instantes, el trio se puso de pie.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gritó Automedonte—. ¡Cualquiera tomaría esto como un acto de guerra! ¡No puedes arreglar este tipo de conflictos con una simple disculpa! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? —y Automedonte hizo algo que no se esperaba de él, y golpeó la nuca de Aquiles, y en ese momento, Automedonte se horrorizó—. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hice eso? —preguntó Automedonte.

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan rudo, Automedonte! —se quejó Aquiles, y parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Acto reflejo? —preguntó Aquiles—. Solo una persona me reprendía de esa forma cuando niño. ¿Automedonte? —preguntó Aquiles.

—No me digas que… —comenzó Automedonte, y Peleo se puso de pie, y comenzó a llorar—. ¿Pri… pri… príncipe Aquiles? —se impresionó el General de Poseidón, y Aquiles le sonrió—. No es verdad… pero… es usted… definitivamente es usted… mi príncipe… —y Automedonte de inmediato abrazó a Aquiles.

—¡No me abraces! ¡Automedonte! ¡No tolero que los hombres me abracen! ¡Suéltame! —gritó Aquiles, y Automedonte lo soltó tras unos instantes—. Tengo un trauma desde hace 6 años, Automedonte. Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, lo odio —terminó Aquiles, furioso.

—Aquiles bien que sabe herir sentimientos —se burló Patroclo, explicándole la situación a Automedonte—. Por 5 años Aquiles fue conocido como Pirra, la criada de la princesa Deidámia —y Aquiles se molestó.

—Y Patroclo era el novio de Aquiles —se burló Antíloco, y tanto Aquiles como Patroclo lo miraron con desprecio, y Antíloco les sacó la lengua a ambos—. Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan femenino. Patroclo fue uno de muchos, me apunto en la lista —se continuó burlando Antíloco.

—En verdad es una molestia… ¿por qué naciste hombre? —se quejó Patroclo, y la ira de Aquiles comenzó a resurgir, pero Patroclo entonces desvió la mirada a la niña en las escaleras guiando al trono del rey—. ¿Eh? ¿Pirra? —gritó Patroclo, y Aquiles tomó las cabezas de Patroclo y de Antíloco, y las impactó la una a la otra—. ¡Eso no! ¡Tonto! ¡Esa niña es idéntica a ti vistiendo de mujer! —apuntó Patroclo, y tanto Antíloco como Aquiles desviaron la mirada a la hija del rey Peleo, que sorprendió a Aquiles que podía jurar que se veía en un espejo, pero con una mirada mucho menos fiera y más femenina.

—Eso es porque esta niña es la hermana de Aquiles… —mencionó Peleo, acercándose a Aquiles, jalando a Polidora con él y parándose frente a Aquiles—. Tu madre… te ocultó de mí por seis largos años he vivido sin verte, mi gran alegría. Aquiles… mi hijo —y Aquiles se mordió los labios, tragándose las lágrimas, siendo un arrogante hasta el final. Pero recibió el abrazo de su padre el rey—. Bienvenido a casa, príncipe de Ftía —terminó Peleo.

—Estoy en casa —habló Aquiles, agradecido de volver a ver a su padre, agradecido de estar de vuelta, agradecido de no tener que ocultarse nunca más.

**Hélade. Esparta.**

—No vayas por favor. Te lo suplico, Menelao —habló Helena, tenía ya 7 lunas de embarazo, y su hija Hermione ya podía gatear por sí sola por la cama, aunque de momento en momento, Menelao tenía que colocar su brazo alrededor de la pequeña para evitar que se lanzara por el borde de la cama—. Menelao, por favor. Tengo miedo de que me dejes sola. El viaje a Atenas es de tres lunas —se estremeció Helena.

—Y la reunión es en cinco lunas —mencionó Menelao, mirando la marca secreta en el cuero de la carta que había recibido—. Soy un Caballero Dorado, y Athena ha regresado. Tengo que atender al llamado —y Menelao cargó a su hija, de cabellera esmeralda como la de él, pero con la piel y los ojos de su madre—. Por fin, nuestra diosa ha vuelto. Partiré en el momento en que des nacimiento a mi hijo, Helena. Sé que es una carga, pero soy un caballero de Athena —terminó Menelao, y besó a la bebé en sus brazos.

—Yo soy tu esposa, Menelao. Y tengo miedo de que no me encuentres cuando regreses —lloró Helena, y Menelao se sobresaltó por esa respuesta—. Tengo sueños horribles… pesadillas… no dejo de ver al joven Paris en mis sueños —y Menelao bajó la cabeza, y cerró su mano en un puño—. No es lo que piensas… he tenido este sueño desde que llegó a Esparta hace ya medio año… siento que hará algo horrible, Menelao… te necesito aquí para protegerme —suplicó Helena, y Menelao la miró con cierto desprecio.

—¡La única persona que debería estar en tus sueños soy yo, mujer! —gritó Menelao, y Helena se sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente después, Menelao se tranquilizó—. Yo… lo lamento, Helena —y Menelao cargó a su hija, y pegó mejilla con la bebé—. Mi familia fue criada por los lazos del odio y la traición —y Helena observó a Menelao fijamente, desconociendo las penas de su esposo—. No suelo hablar mucho por miedo a herir a los demás. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era parte de la orden del rey Tindareo, ¿lo recuerdas? —y Helena recordó a un joven Menelao de 14 años, junto a su hermano Agamenón de 20.

—Eso fue hace casi 10 años… no lo recuerdo muy bien, yo tenía apenas 7 años —se sonrojó Helena—. Pero sí recuerdo que siempre estaba colgada de tu cintura, asustada, mientras más y más nobles de reinos lejanos pedían mi mano a tan temprana edad. Tú siempre les gritabas: «¡Cuando crezca, Helena será mi esposa!» —sonrió Helena, y miró a Menelao con una gentil sonrisa—. Y heme aquí, 10 años después, y esperando a nuestro segundo hijo o hija —sonrió Helena, y Menelao asintió—. Pero, no lo entiendo… no te volví a ver hasta tu batalla con Diomedes… para ese entonces eras irreconocible, ira divina. Cuando ganaste mi mano estaba muy asustada, no quería creerlo. Pero cuando me sonreíste, y dijiste: «cumplí mi promesa», te recordé y estaba muy feliz —y Menelao besó la frente de Helena gentilmente—. Pero debo saberlo, ¿por qué me abandonaste para regresar años más tarde a competir por mi mano? —preguntó.

—Nunca pertenecí a la corte de Tindareo para empezar —explicó Menelao, y Helena asintió—. Micenas es mi verdadero hogar. La historia de Micenas está llena de traición y de sangre. Mi padre, el rey Atreo, tenía un gemelo, Tiestes, que era un tirano. Su tiranía impulsó a mi padre a hacer la guerra por el trono de su hermano y desterrarlo —y Helena se sorprendió por la revelación—. Pero Tiestes regresó, asesinó a nuestra madre y a nuestro padre con la ayuda de su hijo Egisto, pero Agamenón y yo escapamos y nos refugiamos en la corte de tu padre, Tindareo, amigo de nuestro padre. En Esparta nos entrenamos, hasta convertirnos en guerreros. Volvimos a Micenas años más tarde, cuando tenías diez. Matamos a nuestro tío, ocupamos el trono nuevamente. Nuestro pueblo nos odió al principio, inventaban historias de como Atreo nuestro padre había matado a la familia de Tiestes mientras nuestro tío estaba de caza, y que Atreo se los dio de comer en un banquete sin que Tiestes lo supiese —y Helena se horrorizó, y se cubrió la boca a punto de vomitar—. Lo siento… sé que la escena, aunque una mentira, es una imagen horrible. Pero Agamenón y yo obligamos a la fuerza la lealtad de Micenas, nos convertimos en dictadores. No regresé por ti hasta que estuve seguro de que Agamenón tenía todo bajo control. Para entonces, yo era ya un hombre de odio… y tú me salvaste… aún hoy siento mucho odio… contra Tiestes, mi tío que violó a su propia hija, y su hijo incestuoso Egisto que mató a mi padre. Contra mi padre por el miedo de que los rumores del engaño que forzó a Tiestes al canibalismo sean reales. Contra el pueblo de Micenas a quien prefiero llamar mentiroso. Contra Agamenón por convertirse en rey de Micenas. Mi única alegría eres tú, Helena. Eres la única que puede aliviar mi odio, lo más importante para mí, la única a la que jamás veré. Madre de mis hijos, reina de mi pueblo adoptivo, Helena… sin ti… seguro ya hubiera declarado la guerra a mi propio hermano por el trono de Micenas, y sería un maldito asesino… —terminó Menelao.

—Una confesión bastante intrigante, hermano —habló Agamenón, que había llegado a la habitación de Menelao, horrorizando al de Acuario y a Helena por la conversación que hasta esos momentos sostenían—. Doy gracias a Athena entonces por la existencia de Helena que ha apaciguado tu odio. Me alegro al menos de no tener que enviarte a una tumba —y Agamenón colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Menelao, e ignorando sus 24 años, le revolvió el cabello—. Eres un hombre de buen corazón ahora, Menelao. Estoy orgulloso de ti —y Menelao se alegró, aunque no se sintió más tranquilo—. Debemos partir a Atenas, Helena. Es nuestro deber como Caballeros Dorados. Pero para tu seguridad, te juro en el nombre de mi diosa que haré todo lo posible por volverlos a reunir —sonrió Agamenón, y comenzó a retirarse.

—Pensé que Agamenón te cortaría la cabeza, Menelao… no seas tan imprudente —reprendió Helena, y Menelao le sonrió, y Helena le regresó la sonrisa, pero esta pronto desapareció—. ¿Por qué no quedarnos como hasta ahora? Te daré todos los hijos que me pidas pero por favor, suplico que me comprendas… yo… tengo miedo… —y Menelao, con tristeza, tuvo que rehusarse—. Volverás por mí, ¿verdad? ¿Sin importar qué? —y Menelao asintió, besando a su esposa con gentileza.

—Llevaría a los 30 reinos que me juraron lealtad a la guerra solo por ti, Helena. Por más egoísta que eso suene —y Helena se preocupó por esa respuesta, pero se sintió segura, y besó a Menelao nuevamente.

Fuera de la habitación de Menelao sin embargo, Néstor, el padre de Antíloco y Caballero Dorado de Géminis, quien continuaba en servicio en la corte de Menelao, entristeció, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto.

—No es respetuoso escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Néstor —habló Agamenón, del otro lado del marco de la puerta, e igual que Néstor pegando su espalda a la pared—. Te dejé escuchar hasta ahora para tu tranquilidad, pero ya es momento de que ambos nos retiremos —y Néstor asintió, y ambos dejaron a Menelao con Helena—. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Por qué desde el matrimonio de mi hermano continúas visitando Esparta y te quedas por largos periodos de tiempo, desatendiendo Pilos que es tu reino? —preguntó Agamenón, y Néstor, el de cabellera café y sombra de barba, le sonrió.

—Diferente del resto de los dorados, yo poseo una habilidad que me permite moverme entre las dimensiones, Agamenón —explicó Néstor—. Puedo estar en Esparta o en Pilos en una fracción de segundo. El salto entre dimensiones es bastante ventajoso, aunque se torna peligroso por no saber en dónde has de aterrizar. Una vez cuando visité Ítaca, aterricé en un establo con los cerdos. Mi capa olió a excremento de marrano por días… Odiseo dijo que con leche de cabra podía… —prosiguió Néstor.

—Limítate a contestar la pregunta en lugar de revivir tus tiempos en Ítaca con Odiseo, Néstor —interrumpió Agamenón, algo molesto—. Apreciamos tu presencia cuando no se vuelve una carga, rey de Pilos. Has sido un huésped recurrente por casi dos años. No duermes ni comes en nuestra mesa, pero paseas por nuestros pasillos. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Agamenón.

—Yo no enuncié el Juramento de los Pretendientes… pero mi hijo Antíloco de Virgo sí —explicó Néstor—. 30 pueblos juraron lealtad a Esparta. Quería saber la clase de rey que poseería semejante poder. Y acabo de escuchar lo que me temía. Por Helena, Menelao enviaría a 30 pueblos a la guerra. Agamenón, mi deseo es que antes de que algo malo ocurra, tu hermano disuelva ese juramento —y Agamenón observó a Néstor con detenimiento—. Todos recibimos la carta de la muerte de Agástenes con el epíteto de Athena oculto. En 5 lunas los 12 nos reuniremos en Atenas. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Si Athena ha regresado, Hades también lo hará. Jamás en toda la historia un Caballero Dorado había tenido semejante poderío militar. ¿Qué pasará cuando Hades aparezca con sus 108 espectros? ¿Enviaría Menelao a 30 reinos en guerra contra Hades? Los dioses no lo aprobarán —terminó Néstor—. Ese muchacho Paris, los sueños de Helena. No se necesita ser un intérprete para conectar las piezas. ¿Por qué Héctor, príncipe de Troya y del continente de Anatolia, visitaría a Hélade? ¿Y si Odiseo tenía razón? ¿Y si en verdad estaban trazando mapas? ¿Y si los trazan, para qué? Deberían escuchar los sueños de Helena, Agamenón. Sigue mi consejo —suplicó Néstor.

—Néstor, no puedo escuchar un consejo tan absurdo. ¿Insinúas que Héctor, y el renacimiento de Athena, tienen alguna relación con Hades? —y Néstor asintió—. Tanto tú como Odiseo y el inútil de Diomedes están dementes —apuntó Agamenón—. Héctor vino a Hélade en paz, y si no es así, 30 reinos aplastarán su ciudad y demolerán sus murallas —terminó Agamenón.

—30 reinos encontrarán la ruina… Agamenón… —sentenció Néstor—. Y cuando eso ocurra… espero que vuelvas a confiar en mis consejos. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por que pasee por los pasillos del reino de tu hermano. Iré a donde sí me escuchen. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —y en un parpadeo, una esfera morada se tragó a Néstor, que desapareció frente a los ojos de Agamenón.

**Hélade. Tesalia. Ciudad de Ftía.**

—En verdad son idénticos… —admiró Patroclo a Polidora, sentada en una silla frente a él, y arrepintiéndose de haber elegido ese lugar—. Es perturbador… y a la vez me siento extrañamente sobresaltado. ¿Pirra era así de hermosa? —y Polidora se sintió avergonzada por esas palabras, y Patroclo fue golpeado por una fuerza de cosmos lanzada por Aquiles a 7 sillas de donde Patroclo se había sentado con Polidora—. ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Patroclo.

—¡Como si eso fuera posible! —gritó Aquiles con ira—. Deja de andar seduciendo a mi hermana, Patroclo inútil. Polidora, te recomiendo alejarte de él. Es un depravado con gustos extraños —y Patroclo le sacó la lengua a Aquiles, que se molestó e intentó ir a encuentro de Patroclo para romperle el rostro, pero Antíloco movió su mano, y con una fuerza de cosmos forzó a Aquiles a sentarse.

—En realidad, sí pareces una chica. No es culpa de Patroclo, antes de él yo también lo intenté pero no lo recuerdas —explicó Antíloco, y Aquiles alzó una ceja—. Fue en una visita de Néstor a Esciro de paso a Ítaca. El objetivo era visitar a Odiseo a quien mi padre quiere como a un hijo. Pero terminamos en la orden de Licomedes pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio, pero no avanzamos porque al rey Licomedes le dio un ataque de risa que le provocó fiebre. Para cuando regresamos, ya te habías ido a entrenar al Monte Pelión. Menos mal, estuve a punto de raptarte —mencionó Antíloco.

—Lo dice el sujeto de la armadura de la Virgen —apuntó Aquiles con desprecio, y Antíloco lo ignoró, aunque se molestó por el comentario—. En todo caso, padre. ¿Cómo permitiste que mi madre me llevara a travestirme en la orden de Licomedes? —preguntó Aquiles.

—No fue mi elección. Tu madre huyó contigo un día —le explicó Peleo a Aquiles, y en el fondo, Patroclo tomaba la mano de Polidora y le susurraba palabras dulces, que avergonzaban a la hija de Peleo, y enfurecían a Aquiles y al caballero de plata de Orión, Protesilao, sentado junto a su hermano Podarces del Dragón y con Automedonte, el General de Hipocampo, frente a Aquiles y Antíloco—. Pero ahora que has regresado… tengo un presentimiento que me dice que no te quedarás por mucho. Odiseo el príncipe de Ítaca, y Diomedes el ahora rey de Argos, vinieron a buscarte hace un par de años. Decían algo de una guerra en la cual tendrías que participar —y Aquiles parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y asintió—. En el Santuario de Athena, el Patriarca, Calcas de la Copa puede ver el futuro. Hay una profecía que dice que debes participar en una guerra de 10 años, y que serás el héroe que abrirá la puerta a la victoria contra un enemigo pensado invencible. Tu madre Thetis al escuchar esa profecía de labios de Calcas, huyó contigo esa misma noche —explicó Peleo.

—Pasó durante la noche —interrumpió Automedonte. Yo era tu guardián, tu maestro. Dormíamos juntos como todo guardián y su príncipe. Pero esa noche no desperté. Me habían drogado. No pude protegerte cuando tu madre escapó contigo… solo tenías 10 años cuando te raptaron —terminó Automedonte.

—No… rapto es cuando se roban a alguien con intereses sexuales, como Patroclo con Polidora —apuntó Aquiles—. ¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi hermana? —le gritó Aquiles a Patroclo, que llevaba a una sonrojada Polidora cargada como princesa.

—Cierra la boca, ya te superé. No eres tú, soy yo —bromeó Patroclo, y Aquiles desenvainó su espada, pero Podarces de Dragón le quitó la espada a Aquiles, y Protesilao de Orión golpeó la cabeza de Patroclo con fuerza, le quitó a Polidora, y la sentó en su silla—. ¿Qué tipo de hospitalidad es esa? ¡Odio a los príncipes de Fílace! ¿Qué hacen en la corte de Peleo de todas formas? —preguntó.

—Filace y Ftía son parte de Tesalia —comenzó a explicarle Polidora—. 8 grandes ciudades forman Tesalia. El rey Peleo es el rey de reyes. Podarces y Protesilao son príncipes de Filace, pero trabajan para Peleo. De hecho, Protesilao está molesto porque él es mi prometido —terminó Polidora, y Patroclo se estremeció mientras Protesilao lo miraba con cierto desprecio—. Pero… no deja de ser un compromiso impuesto… —susurró Polidora, pero con la suficiente intensidad para que Patroclo escuchara—. Protesilao no me ama… —volvió a susurrar.

—Polidora… —reprendió Protesilao—. Es un honor pertenecer a la familia del rey Peleo. Cuidaré bien de ti —y Polidora asintió, mientras Protesilao se sentaba junto a ella. Patroclo simplemente se sintió con el corazón destrozado y maldiciendo su suerte. En ese momento, Patroclo buscó su copa con jugo de uva en lugar de vino por su joven edad, y accidentalmente la derribó y el líquido quedó regado por su sección de la enorme mesa.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento! —se disculpó Patroclo, buscando por todas partes algo con qué limpiar, pero sin encontrar objeto alguno, miró su capa, la tomó, y estuvo a punto de limpiar con ella cuando una gentil mano lo detuvo.

—Despreocúpese por favor —mencionó una joven, de cabellera castaña suave, criada del palacio de Peleo, y quien comenzó a limpiar el desastre de Patroclo—. Si tiene cualquier otro problema, no dude en pedir mi apoyo, mi señor Patroclo —terminó la joven.

—Ah… no… la verdad lo lamento mucho. Soy algo distraído —mencionó Patroclo, y de reojo notó las miradas tanto de Polidora como de Protesilao. Polidora se veía deprimida, y Protesilao molesto—. ¿Ahora qué hice? —preguntó—. Este… ¿tu nombre era…? —preguntó.

—Laodámia —explicó la criada, que entonces miró a Protesilao, que estaba sumamente molesto, y al notar la razón, se retiró con cuidado de Patroclo—. Mantendré mi distancia… amo Protesilao —terminó Laodámia, y volvió a su puesto lejos de la mesa.

—¿Te molestaste porque miré a Laodámia? —preguntó Patroclo a Polidora, que se ruborizó ante la mención—. Pero creo que tú eres más hermosa. Mucho más hermosa —y Protesilao se molestó, se puso de pie, y tomó a Patroclo del cuello. Aquiles de inmediato fue en auxilio de Patroclo, pero Podarces, el hermano menor de Protesilao, se puso de pie frente a Aquiles con actitud desafiante. Antíloco simplemente hizo una mueca mientras sostenía una carta que el rey Peleo le mostraba, pero que no logró ser leída por Antíloco por la escena que ocasionaba Patroclo—. Una pregunta. ¿Estás molesto porque elogie a tu prometida? ¿O te molesta que haya dicho que pienso que Polidora es más hermosa que Laodámia? —y Protesilao se ruborizó—. Lo sabía, te gusta Laodámia —y Protesilao se estremeció, y Polidora se impresionó.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¿Es enserio? ¿A pesar de que yo soy tu prometida? —preguntó Polidora, y Protesilao la miró fijamente, asustado por las deducciones de Patroclo y la revelación de sus sentimientos ante su prometida.

—¡Tú dejaste que este completo extraño te cargara como a una princesa! ¿Para qué pensabas que lo hacía? ¿Por el placer de darte un paseo? —se quejó Protesilao, y Polidora se ruborizó al extremo—. ¡Ya tuve suficiente de tus acercamientos! ¿Pretendes raptar a mi mujer? —preguntó Protesilao, tomó una copa, y bañó a Patroclo con el líquido—. En Tesalia, tenemos una forma de arreglar los conflictos. Si pretendes seguir con esta farsa, lo arreglaremos en una batalla —habló el de Orión con desprecio.

—¡Por mí perfecto, Caballero de Plata! ¡Te venceré con una mano atada a la espalda! —respondió Patroclo, y en ese momento Polidora se estremeció por la vergüenza, y Laodámia se preocupó por lo que estaba viendo, mientras Patroclo y Protesilao se empujaban las frentes con desprecio mutuo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que dejar las noticias sobre Athena para después —susurró para sí mismo Antíloco, que miraba la marca de Acamante en el cuero de la carta que anunciaba la muerte de Agástenes—. Rey Peleo. ¿Aceptará este desafío que lanza Protesilao a Patroclo? —preguntó Antíloco.

—Desafortunadamente, en Tesalia no se pueden negar los desafíos. Sería una deshonra no aceptarlos —mencionó Peleo, y todos lo miraron, menos Polidora, que se encontraba sumamente avergonzada y mirando a la mesa con la mirada perdida—. Aquiles, te has educado con el Centauro Quirón para convertirte en un guerrero, pero de ahora en adelante se te conocerá como el Príncipe de los Mirmidones. Y será tu deber el velar porque todo Mirmidón, hombre o mujer nacido en Tesalia, honre su juramento. Un hombre vencido en batalla debe renunciar a ello que defiende, una mujer nacida en Tesalia debe honrar la promesa que se defiende. Ahora no lo comprendes, pero como príncipe de los Mirmidones tienes un derecho único que te autoriza a ordenar ceremonias específicas. En este caso, un duelo —y Aquiles asintió—. Prepararemos la arena inmediatamente. Da tus órdenes, príncipe de los Mirmidones —y Aquiles se puso de pie.

—Automedonte… no eres un Mirmidón, pero confío en ti más que en nadie por ser mi guardián —mencionó Aquiles, y Automedonte se mostró agradecido por aquellas palabras—. Prepara todos los materiales para la ceremonia del duelo, y para las posteriores resultantes al mismo —y Automedonte reverenció, y comenzó a retirarse.

**Hélade. Ítaca.**

—Duerme bien, Telémaco —le acarició Odiseo el cabello a su hijo de dos lunas de nacido, que succionaba el dedo de Penélope, que se mostraba agotada por cuidar del recién nacido que simplemente no dormía en los mismos horarios que su madre—. Debe ser muy difícil para ti, Penélope. Si fuera un poco mayor podría aligerarte la carga —habló Odiseo, recostado en contra de un árbol de olivo, alrededor del cual se construyó una cabaña de madera, y que era el lugar donde Odiseo prefería dormir, lejos del castillo. Era el tálamo nupcial que Odiseo había construido para su esposa la noche del regreso a Ítaca, el lugar donde pasaban sus noches privadas.

—No te preocupes, Odiseo —habló Penélope con cansancio—. Hace poco fuiste declarado rey de Ítaca. Tienes muchas responsabilidades, igual que Diomedes. Cuidar a un bebé es muy diferente a cuidar todo un reino —sonrió Penélope, y Odiseo la besó con gentileza. El bebé se quejó un poco por el ruido, y Odiseo y Penélope se separaron un poco, haciendo silencio, y sonrieron cuando Telémaco no se despertó. Sin embargo, alguien más si se despertó, un perro de piel anaranjada, que mordisqueó la bota de Odiseo—. Ese perro… no puedo creer que lo hayas traído al tálamo… Odiseo… me molesta… —sentenció Penélope.

—¿Por qué a las mujeres no les gustan los perros? —preguntó Odiseo con cierta molestia—. Argos, ya basta, estoy defendiendo tu estadía en el tálamo y no ayudas —se quejó Odiseo, pero Argos, el perro de Odiseo, continuó mordiendo—. Es bueno para el niño. Argos lo cuidará bien, además fue un regalo de mi abuelo —explicó Odiseo.

—No hace más que mordisquear todo lo que encuentra. Puedo cuidar a un niño, no puedo cuidar a un perro —se quejó Penélope—. No quiero a Argos en el tálamo —insistió—. Además… ¿por qué le pusiste Argos? Es un insulto a Diomedes —se quejó Penélope.

—De hecho quería llamarlo Diomedes, pero el nombre se lo puso mi abuelo —explicó Odiseo, y el perro continuó jaloneando—. Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Qué te pasa, Argos? ¿Quieres pasear? Te llevaré a pasear —prosiguió Odiseo, abriendo la puerta del tálamo.

—Si hace sus gracias en mis flores, tanto tú como Argos dormirán afuera del tálamo —se quejó Penélope, y Odiseo le sonrió—. No es broma… dormirás afuera… prométeme que no se acercará a mis flores —habló Penélope con un aura sombría, y Odiseo se preocupó.

—Lo prometo en el nombre de Athena —mencionó Odiseo, y cerró la puerta del tálamo con cuidado, y al hacerlo, encontró a Néstor afuera, acariciando a Argos—. ¿Néstor? —se preguntó Odiseo, mientras veía al perro lamerle el rostro al Caballero Dorado de Géminis—. No es que no aprecie una visita pero… ¿cómo? —preguntó.

—La Otra Dimensión —explicó Néstor—. Es un poder que no comprenderías, nadie lo haría. Gea y los hombres y mujeres que habitamos en ella no estamos listos para conocer el poder de las dimensiones —y Odiseo asintió, pero continuaba curioso del cómo había llegado Néstor a Ítaca sin llamar la atención de nadie—. Vengo con la esperanza de que tengas más sentido común que Agamenón. Menelao es un peligro, ha adquirido demasiado poder —explicó Néstor.

—¿Te refieres al Juramento de los Pretendientes? —preguntó Odiseo, y Néstor asintió y comenzó a caminar, pidiendo a Odiseo seguirlo—. Hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto. Si los representantes de los 30 reinos que participaron en la competencia por la mano de Helena hubieran continuado engañados pensando que Helena era Athena, habría estallado una guerra —explicó Odiseo, y Néstor asintió—. Ser el padre de un hijo de un dios es una propuesta sin precedentes. No era algo que pudiera evitarse. Más si pensamos en lo codicioso que es la virginidad de la diosa Athena, dudo mucho que hubiera quien pudiera resistirse a semejante premio. Tindario lo sabía. Por eso Helena tuvo tantos pretendientes, sin mencionar que Helena es hermosa —terminó Odiseo.

—Esa belleza seguro causaría una guerra con o sin la intervención de Tindareo declarando a Helena falsamente como la reencarnación de Athena —explicó Néstor—. Por toda Hélade se habla de tu audacia de mente, Odiseo. Y se dice que has unido a los pueblos de Hélade. Argos e Ítaca son reinos aliados muy cercanos a Atenas y a Pilos. Micenas y Esparta, las capitales de la guerra, se unieron debido al matrimonio de Menelao y Helena. Élibe al norte de Argos ha comenzado negociaciones comerciales con Tebas, también con parte de Argos. Creta y Yolco también, todas estas ciudades se han unido a la lista de aliados de la corte del rey Menelao. Ftía y Filace de Tesalia, gobernadas por el señor de los Mirmidones, también han ofrecido la paz. Todo parece tan placentero. Pero entonces llegó Héctor —sentenció Néstor.

—Héctor… príncipe de Troya… —suspiró Odiseo en señal de preocupación—. Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a él. Es un guerrero, escuché de Diomedes que poseía una mirada asesina, de desconfianza, de odio. Diomedes dice que es por ser un verdadero guerrero, pero yo creo que trama algo. Nadie se toma casi un año viajando con tesoros por toda Hélade visitando a todos los 30 reinos a menos que… —continuó Odiseo.

—A menos que quiera dar una falsa sensación de comodidad y confianza regalando tesoros dignos de reyes mientras trazan mapas de guerra —y Odiseo asintió—. De cualquier forma está regalando lo que recuperará a la fuerza. Atacarán, Odiseo. Por todas direcciones, los treinta reinos al unísono, pero. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Nestor.

—¿El Paladio de Athena? —preguntó Odiseo, y Néstor se impresionó por el conocimiento de Odiseo, y negó con la cabeza—. Néstor, no tiene caso que guardes ese secreto. Diomedes me lo dijo. El Paladio de Athena, construido de la madera donde cayó la sangre de Atenea la primera el día que fue asesinada por Radamanthys de Wyvern hace 9000 años. Un objeto casi igual de importante que Athena, con un secreto para brindar la victoria que solo la diosa conoce —y Néstor se impresionó—. Sé que este conocimiento pertenece únicamente a Calcas como Patriarca del Santuario y a los 12 Caballeros Dorados pero ahora que lo sé no puedo pretender quedarme en silencio. Deberíamos decirle a Calcas, reforzar el Santuario por lo menos —sugirió Odiseo.

—No tendría caso —le explicó Néstor—. Hace 4 lunas robaron el Paladio —y Odiseo se sobresaltó—. Escucha… el Paladio era un secreto, y aun así fue robado. Alguien sabía de su importancia. La razón por la que Calcas no ha informado al resto es porque no quiere forzar el pánico entre los 30 reinos. Calcas piensa igual que nosotros, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que estalle una guerra. Por eso ha enviado llamar a los 12 a Atenas —le entregó su carta Néstor a Odiseo, que se sobresaltó al escuchar la noticia—. Acamante sabe lo de Shana. La resguardará en el Santuario, piensa que es uno de los objetivos de los Troyanos, pero yo pienso diferente. Sin embargo, la prefiero en las 12 casas rodeada de Caballeros Dorados a que esté sola contra los espectros —explicó Néstor.

—¿Pero si ya tienen el Paladio? ¿Qué más quieren? —preguntó Odiseo—. Además… ¿no son el atacar el Santuario, asesinar a un Caballero de Plata, y el robo del Paladio razones suficientes para iniciar una guerra? No quiero una guerra, Néstor, tengo un hijo, Telémaco. Pero me sorprende que no se haya hecho algo al respecto —mencionó.

—¿Cómo le ordenarías a 30 pueblos el buscar en toda Hélade un objeto que solo 12 Caballeros Dorados y el Patriarca del Santuario saben que es importante? —y Odiseo entendió el punto—. No, Odiseo, tristemente no puede ser. Debemos esperar. Troya atacará, estoy seguro. Y creo saber qué es lo que buscan —y Odiseo esperó la respuesta—. Cuando Paris estuvo en Esparta, lo seguí en secreto, y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Paris… besaba a Helena —y Odiseo se horrorizó—. Pensé en decírselo a Menelao. Pero sabes lo que hubiera pasado. Sin escuchar razonamiento alguno hubiera asesinado a Paris, a Héctor, y a Casandra en ese momento, la guerra hubiera estallado por culpa de su cabeza caliente. No queremos guerra, intentamos evitarla. Por alguna razón Paris quiere a Helena, y creo saber por qué… si Athena ha reencarnado en esta era. ¿Quién crees que reencarnaría junto a ella? —preguntó.

—Poseidón o Hades. Pero Poseidón es aliado de Athena, y en Anatolia no es venerado. Troya venera a Apolo, Ares y Hades —y Néstor asintió—. ¿Supones que uno de los hijos de Priamo ha sido elegido como la reencarnación de Hades? —preguntó.

—Si no es así entonces iniciará una guerra por la lujuria de un príncipe de Troya —explicó Néstor—. Lo único que sé, Odiseo, es que vi a Paris y a Helena besarse —y Odiseo se mordió los labios—. He visitado los pasillos del Palacio de Esparta por casi dos años investigando la relación de Menelao y Helena. No se ha visto amor más profundo en toda Hélade. ¿Por qué besaría entonces Helena, con una hija en sus brazos y otro en su vientre, a un completo extraño? Aunque te lo repito. No tengo más que sospechas —terminó Néstor.

—Confiaría más en tus sospechas que en un oráculo, Néstor —confesó Odiseo—. ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿De qué forma podemos evitar una guerra? —preguntó Odiseo, y Néstor se alegró por la amistad y confianza de Odiseo.

—Como miembro de los 12, no puedo escapar de mis responsabilidades. Los 12 tendremos que estar presentes en el Santuario y proteger a Athena. Sé que eres padre, sé que eres rey. Pero por prudencia, en 5 lunas cuando los dorados se reúnan debes estar en Esparta —y Odiseo suspiró ante esas palabras.

—Lo haré… pero no podré hacerlo solo… —y Néstor asintió—. Si algo ha de pasar, Ítaca resistirá la invasión. Diomedes, a mi sugerencia, ha optado por doblar las guardias de soldados. Pero Esparta estará sola —y Néstor se rascó la barbilla, confundido.

—Buscaré aliados que protejan a Esparta a tu lado. Tienes mi palabra —y Néstor y Odiseo intercambiaron un apretón de manos—. De momento, Argos —y Odiseo pensó en la ciudad, pero de pronto vio al perro olfatear en las flores de Penélope y ponerse en pose.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Argos! —lo asustó Odiseo, y el perro con tristeza tuvo que replantear su lugar de libramiento canino—. Eso estuvo cerca, te agradezco, Néstor —pero al darse la vuelta, Néstor ya no estaba—. ¿Néstor? —preguntó Odiseo—. Odio que haga eso… vamos Argos, harás tus gracias en otra parte.

**Hélade. Tesalia. Ciudad de Ftía. Arena de los Mirmidones.**

—Impresionante —habló Patroclo, que se encontraba en el medio de un círculo perfecto de tierra en los interiores de un coliseo construido frente al castillo de la ciudad de Ftía. Ya era de noche, pero un centenar de antorchas brillaban desde las gradas que se alzaban rodeando la arena hasta una altura de 7 metros alrededor de toda la circunferencia terrosa, dando una iluminación casi perfecta. Patroclo acababa de ser anunciado como el retador, y los Mirmidones, el pueblo de Aquiles, gritaban y se burlaban de Patroclo, quien les saco la lengua de forma infantil, aunque Antíloco lo tranquilizó.

—¡Patroclo! ¡Enfurecer a un Mirmidón es igual o peor que molestar a un Espartano! —le explicó Antíloco, y Patroclo le restó importancia mientras veía a Protesilao de Orión, de su misma edad, llegar con Podarces de escolta—. Ahora Aquiles como príncipe de Ftía declarará que has insultado el honor de Tesalia, y que por ello honradamente has solicitado pedir perdón por tu ofensa al aceptar duelo con Protesilao —le explicó Antíloco.

—Él debería disculparse… yo solo soy víctima de las circunstancias —explicó Patroclo, pero Antíloco lo negó con la cabeza. Patroclo entonces notó a Polidora y a Aquiles llegar ante Peleo a un palco en lo alto de la escalinata que daba al norte, donde ambos se sentaron. Polidora inclusive vestía prendas hermosas de un rojo intenso que forzaron a Patroclo a ruborizarse—. ¿Qué hace Polidora en el palco? Pensé que solo el rey y el príncipe podían presentarse en el palco a presenciar la batalla —explicó Patroco.

—Al final del combate lo sabrás. Solo tienes que saber de momento que tú solo te metiste en este problema —sentenció Antíloco y se retiró. Podarces también se retiró, y Patroclo y Protesilao se encontraron en el medio de la arena, y esperaron las instrucciones de Aquiles.

—¡Mirmidones! —gritó Aquiles—. Me presento ante ustedes como el hijo de Peleo, rey de los Mirmidones y soberano de toda Tesalia —y los mirmidones gritaron, aclamando el nombre de Aquiles—. Patroclo, Caballero Dorado de Leo, y mi hermano de armas. Has insultado el honor de Protesilao de Fílace, Caballero de Plata de Orión, al intentar seducir a mi hermana Polidora, comprometida al príncipe de Fílace —y todos gritaron e insultaron a Patroclo, y el de Leo se sintió molesto por el resultado del discurso de Aquiles—. Con el fin de mostrar respeto ante nuestra cultura, Patroclo de Leo ha aceptado duelo. ¡Que comience la batalla! —y el tremendo grito de los Mirmidones resonó en toda la arena.

—¡Lamentarás haber irrespetado a mi prometida! ¡La Tempestad de Orión! —gritó el Caballero de Plata, lanzando de un movimiento un destello violeta, que sorprendió a Patroclo por su velocidad, y lo derribó de un golpe certero mientras Protesilao lo atravesaba—. Escuché que llevas tres lunas de poseer esa armadura, Leo. Al parecer no la mereces —mencionó con furia Protesilao, y Patroclo alzó las piernas, se resorteo a sí mismo, y se puso de pie con agilidad.

—Perdóname pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —lanzó el poderoso ataque Patroclo, en la forma de una esfera de truenos que a pesar de que Protesilao intentó evadir, liberó una fuerza estática que hirió a Protesilao, y lo dejó a merced de un tremendo puñetazo de Patroclo, que le impactó el estómago con fuerza, dejando a Protesilao de rodillas frente a Patroclo, a quien los Mirmidones abuchearon—. Oye… respóndeme algo… —habló Patroclo, levantando a Protesilao del cuello de su armadura, y alzándolo con una mano—. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por alguien a quien no amas? No lo entiendo —mencionó Patroclo, y en ese instante lanzó otro puñetazo al rostro de Protesilao, tumbando al de Orión, clavándolo al suelo, pero el de Orión se puso de pie.

—Polidora… es mi prometida… es lo único que importa —se quejó Protesilao, reuniendo una esfera de relámpagos en sus dos manos, sosteniéndola con la derecha, y lanzando la esfera—. ¡Centella Resplandeciente! —lanzó la esfera, y Patroclo golpeó con su mano, forzando a la esfera a estallar—. Serás un Caballero Dorado, pero no me negarás mi derecho —insistió Protesilao.

—Es injusto para Polidora —mencionó Patroclo, y Polidora, en el palco, se impresionó por escuchar esas palabras—. Protesilao… he entrenado con Fénix en el Monte Pelión por un año. Soy muy superior a ti pero tengo la humildad de darte la oportunidad, no solo de intentar herirme, pero de rectificar. Puede que tú consideres a Polidora un derecho, pero, ¿te considera así ella? ¿Qué opina Polidora de este matrimonio? No se veía feliz te lo aseguro —y Protiselao enfureció, se lanzó a Patroclo, que dio un giro, evadiendo a Protesilao, saltó, tomó a Protiselao de la nuca, y lo estampó al suelo creando un cráter con su rostro—. Controlas el relámpago, pero no te mueves a esa velocidad. Tú y yo podríamos aprender mucho el uno del otro, pero primero debemos arreglar esto como caballeros. ¡Ponte de Pie! ¡Te enseñaré la velocidad del relámpago a la que debes aspirar! —gritó Patroclo, incinerando su cosmos, mientras Protesilao se ponía de pie—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó, e hileras de relámpagos dorados rodearon a Protesilao, destrozaron su armadura en el pecho, y lo dejaron tumbado en el suelo.

—Soy el… primogénito de Ificles… rey de Fílace —mencionó Protesilao, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, impresionando a Patroclo que veía su cuerpo quemado y tembloroso—. ¿Cómo puedo permitir que llegues, insultes a mi prometida, y te salgas con la tuya al ridiculizarme en un duelo? No podría perdonarme el no hacerte frente —y Protesilao se lanzó con el puño en alto, y Patroclo lo detuvo con una mano—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —preguntó.

—Hace un año, no podía siquiera pensar en poseer el poder que ahora tú tienes, Protesilao —admitió Patroclo—. Mi entrenamiento fue tan brutal que me vi obligado a incinerar mi cosmos al infinito. También lo fue así mi deseo de victoria —y Patroclo retajo su puño izquierdo, mientras aprisionaba el de Protesilao con la mano derecha, e impactó el mentón de Protesilao, estaban a un nivel abismalmente diferente, era evidente, pero Patroclo deseaba darle una lección a Protesilao—. Escucha… no vine a ridiculizarte… intento combatir retrayendo mis puños, puedo terminar con este combate en un movimiento, a ese grado llega el entrenamiento brutal de Fénix. Pero te intento ayudar. Polidora es una mujer hermosa, simpática, tímida, una belleza envidiable. Pero ella no te ama, y tú no la amas. ¿Por qué continuar con esta farsa? ¿Acaso no amas a Laodámia? —preguntó.

—Laodámia es una criada —mencionó Protesilao, parándose nuevamente—. ¿Qué importa si la amo? En comparación a una princesa como Polidora… sería una desgracia a mi padre si la amara. Debo enorgullecer a Fílace —y Patroclo miró al débil de Protesilao—. Debo… proteger mi derecho… —y Protesilao cayó nuevamente, y su rostro quedó tendido en el suelo—. Competí… por la mano de Helena… mi hermano Podarces también… ambos perdimos en la primera ronda tras dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo… avergonzamos a nuestro padre… yo… al menos recupere el honor al pedirle al rey Peleo la mano de Polidora… si pierdo eso también… seré una vergüenza —lloró Protesilao, y Patroclo se agachó en cuclillas para mirar a Protesilao.

—Ellos no te creen una vergüenza —apuntó Patroclo al público, que apoyaba a Protesilao—. En todo caso la burla soy yo. Pero aun así, no me interesa lo que piensen, el único que tiene derecho a decidir si soy una burla o no, soy yo mismo, y no me considero una burla. ¿Infantil? Tal vez. ¿Raro? Me gusta fastidiar a Aquiles, si eso es ser raro me declaro un rarito. Alguien me dijo hace poco que no tenía madera de héroe… no soy un héroe, pero ahora visto una armadura de oro, lo cual es más de lo que muchos héroes han logrado. Heracles combatía semi-desnudo —se burló Patroclo, y Protesilao volvió a ponerse de pie, a cerrar sus puños, y reunir lo poco que le quedaba de cosmos—. ¿No es más importante lo que tú desees? Solo tenemos una vida, ¿por qué vivirla preocupándonos por lo que los demás piensan de nosotros? ¿Por qué no vivirla pensando en lo que nosotros deseamos? —y Protesilao rodeó su puño en relámpagos, y Patroclo hizo lo propio con el suyo—. ¿Tanto deseas el enorgullecer a tu padre que le das la espalda a tu propia felicidad? —terminó Patroclo.

—No… —mencionó Protesilao—. Solo intento… caer con la frente en alto… demuéstrame tu verdadera fuerza y termina con esto —y Patroclo notó una sonrisa en el rostro de Protesilao, y lo comprendió—. ¡Trueno Resplandeciente! —gritó Protesilao.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —chocaron ambos ataques, y la explosión resultante lanzó a Protesilao al suelo, de donde no logró pararse más, derrotado. Patroclo lo había vencido, pero se las había arreglado para no humillarlo. Al final, los Mirmidones aclamaron el nombre de ambos, sorprendiendo a Patroclo, el ganador de la contienda.

—Un resultado bastante obvio, pero no por eso menos importante —sonrió Aquiles, y Polidora lo miró fijamente—. Voy a disfrutar mucho esto, y también lo voy a odiar mucho, pero ese inútil realmente se lo merece. Espero no te arrepientas, hermana —sonrió Aquiles.

—Yo… la verdad no amaba a Protesilao en primer lugar —sonrió Polidora, y se avergonzó un poco—. Patroclo sin embargo… es muy amigable y divertido… la verdad… creo poder tolerarlo. Un amigo de Aquiles no puede ser tan malo —sonrió.

—Es un inútil, no le tengas muchas esperanzas —se puso de pie Aquiles—. ¡Mirmidones! —gritó, y todos callaron—. El honor de Protesilao ha sido defendido, y pese a que ha perdido su derecho, yo, Aquiles, príncipe de los Mirmidones, le concedo un deseo por su valeroso esfuerzo —y Protesilao se impresionó, mientras Patroclo le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¿Un deseo? —y Aquiles sonrió, y Patroclo también le dirigió una mirada de apoyo, y asintió—. Mi príncipe… aprecio su gentileza. No tengo más que un solo deseo, pero no me atrevería a solicitarlo ni a dictaminarlo. Mi deseo es la mano de Laodámia en matrimonio, pero no si ella desea a alguien más. Deseo amor, y felicidad… no compensación y desdicha —y Aquiles hizo una mueca de asco.

—Vomitaré… —se quejó, pero Polidora le golpeó el pecho con el codo—. Tienes valor, mocosa —se molestó Aquiles—. ¡Laodámia! —gritó Aquiles, y la dueña del nombre llegó al palco, encaminada por Automedonte—. ¿Qué tienes que responder a esta petición? —y Protesilao se ruborizó, mientras la criada lo miraba con incertidumbre e impaciencia.

—Yo… yo… —comenzó Laodámia—. No desearía nada más… —lloró—. Es lo que siempre he deseado —y Aquiles hizo una mueca, pero Polidora le pateó el talón, que para suerte de Aquiles ya había sido sanado, o terminaría rodando en el suelo y llorando de dolor.

—Ve por él antes de que vomite —mencionó Aquiles, y Laodámia bajó del balcón, corrió hasta Protesilao, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Y al ganador —mencionó Aquiles—. Es con gran orgullo, que como prueba de tu victoria te entrego a Polidora como esposa anulando así el compromiso entre ella y Protesilao. Aquiles ha hablado —terminó, y Patroclo se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué espectros? —gritó Patroclo, y Antíloco se burló de él a lo lejos—. ¡Yo no combatí por esa razón! ¿Sabías esto? —y Antíloco asintió—. ¿Cómo voy a casarme con una chica a la que acabo de conocer? ¿No deberíamos pasar por prometidos primero? ¡No vayas por allí declarándome tu cuñado! —se quejó Patroclo.

—El príncipe Aquiles ha hablado. Que no se hable más del tema —sentenció Aquiles, bajando del balcón con molestia—. De esa forma dejarás de pensar en Pirra y yo terminaré con años de trauma. Prefiero odiarte por ser mi cuñado que por pensar en ti como un maldito pervertido rarito. Ahora ve con mi hermana, y si la hieres… te mataré… —sentenció Aquiles, y se retiró con su padre.

—¡Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero Aquiles! ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Polidora? —preguntó Patroclo, y Polidora se avergonzó un poco—. ¿Cuñado de Aquiles? ¿Esposo de Polidora? ¿Acabo de partirle el rostro a tu prometido y ahora estamos casados porque al príncipe de Ftía le viene en gana? —preguntó Patroclo.

—En Tesalia no hay ceremonias como en Atenas… así que… creo que ya es oficial… —mencionó Polidora, y Patroclo se horrorizó más y más—. En Tesalia, un matrimonio se vuelve oficial si se hace una audiencia frente al pueblo, y con el rey de testigo. Lo anotarán en el libro real llegado al palacio. Así que, a menos que asesines al escriba real, somos marido y mujer en estos momentos —y Patroclo buscó al escriba por todo el coliseo—. ¿Acaso solo intentabas tenerme por una noche y luego abandonarme? Defendiste mi felicidad con tanta pasión que yo pensé… —se humedecieron los ojos de Polidora.

—No, no, no. Lo entendiste mal, no llores por favor—suplicó Patroclo, en extremo ruborizado—. Es solo que… no lo esperaba… siento que ha sido inclusive tan sencillo. Pe-pe-pe-pero. Si tú lo deseas también… —y Polidora sonrió, se paró de puntas, y besó a Patroclo gentilmente, que se quedó atónito momentáneamente—. Al Hades con la paciencia… acepto el compromiso por extraño que haya ocurrido —y Polidora sonrió, y su risa paralizó el corazón de Patroclo—. Que linda… olvida a Pirra… eres mil veces más hermosa que tu hermano… —terminó Patroclo.

—Eso es muy raro, Patroclo —sonrió Polidora—. Solo cállate y déjame a mí guiarte. El rey Peleo ya te ha preparado una habitación —y Patroclo asintió, extremadamente ruborizado. Mientras tanto, Automedonte escribía los nombres de Patroclo y de Polidora en el libro real, oficializando el extraño e improvisado matrimonio. En ese momento sin embargo, Néstor, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, se materializó frente a Automedonte, sobresaltando al General Marino que terminó con la espalda clavada a la pared.

—Automedonte de Hipocampo. Es un placer el verte como siempre —mencionó Néstor, y Automedonte se tomó el pecho y respiró con normalidad al recuperarse del susto—. Lamento la intromisión, pero requiero de tu ayuda en un tema importante. La sombra de Hades ha rodeado a toda Hélade, y pretendo suplicarle a Poseidón de ser necesario. Todo sea por evitar una masacre —y Automedonte escuchó con atención.

**Hélade, Creta. Templo de Poseidón.**

—¿Quién se atreve a irrumpir en este Santuario? ¡Triángulo Dorado! —en el palacio de Poseidón, en la Isla de Creta, la más grande de toda Hélade. Uno de los Generales Marinos de Poseidón lanzó un tremendo ataque al techo del templo, e inmediatamente después cayeron Néstor de Géminis y Automedonte de Hipocampo, quienes aterrizaron con gracia frente al General de Dragón Marino, de ojos rosados, y cabellera blanca atada en una coleta, su edad rondaba los 28 años—. ¿Néstor de Géminis? —preguntó.

—Un placer volver a verte, Peneleo de Dragón Marino. Rey de Tebas —se inclinó Néstor, y Peneleo hizo una reverencia—. Me sorprende verte en Creta. Pensé que las relaciones con Argos eran más sólidas que las que has entablado con los cretenses —mencionó Néstor.

—Diomedes puede obligar a los Tebanos por derecho de gobierno a adorar a Athena, pero mi lealtad siempre estará con Poseidón —mencionó Peneleo—. Se lo he advertido en varias ocasiones. Tebas no soportará la opresión religiosa de Argos por mucho tiempo. El hijo del rey caníbal está caminando sobre tierra muy blanda —sentenció Peneleo.

—En defensa de Diomedes, no ha negado a Poseidón, ha construido templos en honor a Athena, es muy diferente —explicó Néstor—. Vamos rey de Tebas, ya han pasado 5 años desde la conquista de Tebas por parte de Argos. Sé que es duro el compartir el gobierno y subordinarte a Diomedes para no perder tu poderío político, pero Tebas se buscó el ser conquistada tras negar a Argos y clamar independencia. Ustedes fueron los primeros en atacar. ¿Debo recordarte el destierro del hijo de Edipo? —terminó Néstor, y Automedonte decidió interponerse entre los dos antes de que iniciara una riña inútil sobre una tierra de la cual ninguno era el rey.

—¿A qué has venido a Creta, Néstor? —preguntó Peneleo—. Y tú, Automedonte. Deberías estar cumpliendo servicio en Ftía, y en cuanto a ti, Políxeno —mencionó Peneleo, descubriendo al niño que se ocultaba tras una columna—. Mi más sentido pésame por lo que ocurrió con tu padre, Pero no deberías abandonar al rey Acamante —sentenció.

—Peneleo —interrumpió otro General, de piel morena, ojos azules, y cabellera blanca como la de Peneleo—. No seas descortés. Néstor, rey de Pilos. Sea usted bienvenido a mi humilde reino —reverenció el General de Crisador.

—Su reino es todo menos humilde, Idomeneo, rey de Creta —sonrió Néstor, que extendió su mano, y los dos reyes intercambiaron saludos—. ¿El resto de los Generales se encuentra en Creta? —preguntó, y tras el moreno llegó un joven de cabellera negra y larga, ojos dorados, y piel bastante pálida—. ¡Anceo de Linmades! —saludó Néstor.

—No me olvide, rey Néstor —mencionó otro general de cabellera larga y rosada, amarrada en una cola de caballo, y quien era sumamente hermoso—. Meríones de Escila, para servirle mi señor. ¿Qué le trae a Creta? ¿Por qué reunir a los siete Generales de nuestro señor Poseidón? —preguntó con excelentes modales.

—Me arrebataste las palabras de la boca, Meríones —habló el ultimo del grupo, un general de al menos unos 40 años, de larga barba verde que asemejaban algas marinas, y que miraba a Néstor con desprecio—. ¿Qué desea, rey de Pilos? —preguntó.

—Audiencia con su excelencia, Poseidón, el rey de los mares por supuesto —y los 7 Generales Marinos se sorprendieron—. Con el debido respeto hago la solicitud, claro está —reverenció Néstor, y de pronto los 7 Generales se arrodillaron.

—Tu solicitud ha sido aceptada, mortal —escuchó Néstor la voz de un niño, y al darse la vuelta, encontró a un pequeño de al menos 9 años, cabellera corta y azul celeste, y cargando un tridente mucho más alto que el—. Poseidón, el dios de los mares, escuchará tus exigencias por respeto a Athena. ¿Ya ha reencarnado mi querida sobrina? —preguntó Poseidón

—No es la única que ha reencarnado, mi señor Poseidón. Por ello he venido en su auxilio —prosiguió Néstor—. Hades… ha regresado —y el niño se sorprendió, y asintió con determinación en su rostro.

**Anatolia, Troya. 08 de Mayo de 1,196 A.C.**

—Diomedes negó la mano de nuestra hermana Laódice —mencionó Héctor 5 lunas más tarde, quien leía una carta de Diomedes en un jardín frente al palacio de Troya, y donde Laódice, la nueva miembro del consejo de la familia de Priamo, de 12 años de edad, se bañaba desnuda en una fuente purificando su cuerpo, y limpiándose la larga cabellera castaña—. De cualquier forma, Priamo no iba a aceptar el matrimonio, solo quería molestar a ese Escorpio inútil —terminó Héctor, rompiendo la carta.

—Jamás… había visto… un rostro más hermoso… —mencionó Anficlas, nuevamente con su cabellera larga, y leyendo la carta que Diomedes le había enviado—. Aún ahora, en mis sueños… veo esa hermosa sonrisa —se ruborizó Anficlas, y Héctor la miró con curiosidad. Anficlas simplemente permaneció en shock por unos momentos, y entonces destrozó la carta con ira—. ¡Lo odio! —gritó.

—Demasiado odio para una niña de 11 años, ¿no lo crees? —habló Trolio, montando guardia junto a Héctor mientras Laódice se bañaba, y Héctor asintió—. Esto es muy aburrido. Debería ser yo quien invadiera Esparta. ¿Estás seguro de que esos tres harán bien su trabajo? —preguntó Trolio de forma indiferente.

—Si no funciona, he enviado también al cuarto —sonrió Héctor, y Trolio sonrió—. No sé si es mentira, pero Casandra profetizó que Helena sería necesaria para la guerra. Hace tres lunas dio a luz a un hijo varón, su nombre es Nicóstrato. El infante ya dejó de necesitar el pecho de su madre, por lo que es el turno de Paris. Casandra dice que ese matrimonio traerá gloria a Troya —y Laódice miró a sus hermanos con curiosidad—. La verdad no me fio de ella pero, si Paris cree en ella, le traeré a Helena, incluso si tengo que usar la fuerza —terminó Héctor. La sombra de la guerra estaba ahora más presente que nunca, y Laódice, la nueva miembro del consejo de hermanos, no comprendía el por qué se hablaba de guerra en tiempos de paz.


	8. El Rapto de Helena

**Me siento traicionado, ¿cómo que solo 10 reviews? T_T me dieron alas y después me las quitaron, son malvados, jajajajaja. En fin, sabía que no duraría mucho tener tantos reviews, pero tenía que aprovechar el impulso en reviews, jajaja 71 reviews, ¿Quién lo diría? Supongo que nunca más tendré tantos pero T_T estaba tan feliz… sniff… ahora solo actualizaré los sábados, jajajajaja. En fin, ya se me pasó la depre, ahora a contestar reviews:**

**andromedaaiorossayita: Hola Andrómeda, no te preocupes, fuiste la primera en el capítulo anterior, jajajajaja. Dejemos de hablar de la película de Disney o nunca terminaremos, jajajajaja. En esa época no existían los cortes de cabello así que la mayoría de los personajes tendrán la cabellera larga. Quisiera poder describir a los personajes mejor pero bueno, ese es mi talón de Aquiles. El Silver Triangle era un guiño a Kanon por supuesto, pero también a la amistad entre Poseidón y Athena, poco a poco iré indagando en esa parte. Cheshire tendrá un papel relevante de soporte, pero no mucho más me temo, Anficlas por otra parte, tendrá un papel similar al de Diomedes, se robará el protagonismo, pero no en este capítulo, jajajajaja. Ya no recuerdo si te conté el mito de Anficlas o no, perdona. Te lo contaré si quieres, aunque insisto, yo preferiría no hacerlo para dejar emoción a la historia. Todo mundo quiere saber de anficlas, no la dejan evolucionar como personaje T_T. Cierto, este Hades es más violento, pero también este Poseidón es menos violento, y esta Athena es menos frívola, los personajes tendrán su tono especial dependiendo de la reencarnación, Hades será brutal, estamos hablando de tiempos donde la guerra era un factor común. No entiendo en qué parte presenté a Athena como insulsa o arrogante, pero si te refieres a "Atenea" que está atrapada en el Templo del Olimpo, entonces sí, ella es arrogante, Shana es humana, es una diferencia que expliqué en Guerras Doradas pero que volveré a explicar cuando se requiera. Lo de Patroclo y Polidora no es una invención mía, Patroclo era en algunas versiones Primo de Aquiles, y en otras bueno… amante… o cuñado de Aquiles. Patroclo sin embargo, tomó de esposa a Polidora pero bueno… no logró lo que Diomedes sí, en fin, eso lo explicaré después. El poner a Automedonte de Hipocampo me pareció una forma de entrelazar aún más la amistad de Athena con Poseidón, espero estarlo logrando. Jajaja, tienes razón, hago sufrir mucho a Diomedes, pobre de él. Esa referencia a Shaman King fue un total accidente, no era intencional, fue un esfuerzo fallido de darle una actitud diferente a los caballeros de Cáncer, pero no cambiaré el enfoque, jajaja. No es desprecio a los Cáncer, te lo repito, los caballeros de Kurumada tenían un enfoque al signo zodiacal, por ejemplo Milo. La actitud de Diomedes es la opuesta de Milo, pero ambos son Escorpio, solo que Milo es el Escorpio Ascendente, y Diomedes el Descendente, así que sus actitudes son diferentes. Mephisto de Cáncer es un Cáncer Descendente, así que Acamante es Ascendente, lo sé, es complicado, pero es el enfoque que estoy usando.**

**kyokai1218: Por alguna extraña razón tu review se mandó con muchos saltos de línea… me confundo al leerlo, jajajajaja. Umm… no estoy seguro de que le atines a Sagitario pero en este capítulo sale así que me dices si le atinaste o no. Las armas de los caballeros las sigo pensando, pero de momento, Diomedes y Menelao los dos tienen lanzas, Aquiles es la espada, el resto habrá que esperar. Heracles combatía semi-desnudo, no desnudo, jajajajaja. Toante es el nombre del Pegaso de mi historia, estás en lo correcto, pero Unicornio se llama Euríalo. Tener a Acamante de Cáncer siendo diplomático y noble no es una burla al signo, no los troleo. Pero veras, imagínate que fueras Cáncer. ¿Estás satisfecho con Mephisto? ¿Qué tal si fueras Piscis y todos te dijeran gay por culpa de Afrodita? Lost Canvas logró redimir a Cáncer y Piscis, yo intento hacer algo similar, pero también es una espada de doble filo, en este capítulo verás a lo que me refiero con Aries, Tauro y Sagitario, que no se parecen en nada a Mu, Aldebarán y Aioros. La personalidad de Aquiles es compleja, le queda el signo, el educado Aquiles es el Dragón, el furioso es el Tigre, así que Libra le quedó como anillo al dedo. Y tristemente no sé dibujar… pero quisiera ver a mis personajes en imagen T_T.**

**midusa: Sip, Aquiles y Patroclo eran mencionados como cuñados en lagunas versiones del mito… aunque principalmente Romanas pero bueno, yo me sé casi todas así que uso la que creo mejor, jajajajaja. ¡Oh! ¡Entonces sí entendiste mi chiste regio! Jajajajaja. Le daré un buen papel a Anficlas, pero tendrá su plenitud en la segunda temporada.**

**dafguerrero: Jajaja, no te enamores de un escorpión pervertido de una historia, no funcionará, jajajajaja. Seguro hay un buen Escorpio panameño buscándote. Para darle credibilidad a la guerra de Troya opté por lo de Perséfone, pero bueno, eso también me ayuda a explotar el mito del romance de Menelao con Helena así que, creo que fue la mejor decisión. ¿Te cae mal Menelao? Bueno… es el Acuario Descendente pero, no he intentado que se vea malo todavía. Te lo repito, si alguien muere en la historia no es por mi culpa, así va el mito, jajajajaja. Calcas no sé qué pensar de él, accidentalmente se vuelve un personaje por el que uno quiere sentir pena, la verdad esa no era la intención que tenía con él pero bueno, así quedó. Jajajajaja, me encantó "déjame tierna", jajajajaja. No preguntes por Academia Sanctuary T_T mi musa no regresa.**

**Luliz de Geminis: Ya llegó Liluz, a actualizar, jajajajaja. Acamante será todo un tema al parecer, pero no cambiaré mi enfoque, estoy usando a los opuestos de los 12 así que debo mantener ese enfoque o seré un traidor a mi propia causa, jajajajaja. Si tú llegaras a veamos… Inglaterra, y dijeras: "Soy la hija de la Reina Isabel" ¿Crees que te creerían? Jajaja, yo creo que Aquiles ya sabía que eso pasaría. Al único caballero que al parecer no puedo diferenciar si es ascendente o descendente es a Shura, así que opté por darle la personalidad de El Cid a Agamenón, espero esté saliendo bien. Te voy a contratar para que des los endings de mis historias, jajajajaja, pareces narradora de caricatura, jajajajaja.**

**TsukihimePrincess: La abogada Tsuki es llamada al estrado. Oye pero Helena no es mala en todas las versiones, la versión original era que ella era raptada por Paris, por eso se llama el rapto de Helena. Ya después le cambiaron y dijeron que se fugó. Por fin, alguien aprecia al pobre de Aquiles, jajajaja, sé que no tiene la mejor de las personalidades, pero técnicamente él es el protagonista, aunque Diomedes se esté robando el estrellato. Con respecto a si lo inventé o no, se podría decir que a medias. Patroclo en el mito lo mencionan como cuñado de Aquiles, pero no se dice su esposa. Aquiles sin embargo, tiene únicamente una hermana viva en ese momento, que es Polidora, pero encajó perfecto ya que Polidora si era prometida de Protesilao, así que, en conclusión, Patroclo si es cuñado de Aquiles, pero nadie dijo que Polidora fuera la esposa, esa parte sí la moldeé pero quedó perfecto con la traición de Protesilao a Polidora. Si todos escucharan a Néstor, no sería la Guerra de Troya, jajajajaja.**

**DaanaF: Oh, ya veo, no te preocupes, sabía que dejarías review tarde o temprano. Te repito, no es que esté inspiradísimo como dices, el mito ya está escrito, yo solo recolecto los fragmentos, le doy el toque a la Saint Seiya y me robo el crédito, jajajajaja. Bueno, no tanto como robarme el crédito pero tu entiendes. Héctor no irá personalmente por Helena, ese es trabajo de Paris, yo estaría más preocupado por el papel de Casandra, que se enojó conmigo porque no la he usado, salió de la pantalla y me dio un buen golpazo, así que tendré que volver a darle protagonismo, o al menos encaminar en esa dirección, jajajajaja.**

**Abaddon DeWitt: Oh, ya veo, entonces eres parcialmente Mexicana, jajaja no te enamores de Diomedes y Menelao, ya tienen dueño. ¿Eres escorpiona? ¡Tengo lectora Escorpiona! Bueno de hecho tengo más lectoras Escorpionas, pero casi siempre me leen de otros signos lo cual es muy curioso… ¿si ya saben que escribo normalmente de Milo o de Escorpios como es que mis lectores normalmente son de otro signo? No lo entiendo. En fin, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero te sigan agradando los capítulos como hasta ahora.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Jajaja, ok mi estimado, gracias por el review. Espero que este capítulo logre sacarte más comentarios. De cualquier forma, ya comenzó lo bueno, eso cero, jajajajaja.**

**Roygvid: Jajaja exageras compañero. No todos los Cáncer son como los pintan. Tranquilo, no abusaré de la Exclamación de Athena como hice en Guerras Doradas, sería muy cliché, tengo otros planes para la misma. Perséfone no quiere irse con Hades tampoco, pero como es su esposa, no le quedará de otra, en este capítulo lo veras. Lo de Patroclo y Polidora ya lo mencioné pero lo repetiré. Patroclo en un mito se menciona que es cuñado de Aquiles, pero la única hermana que tiene Aquiles en ese momento en el tiempo es Polidora, tuvo más hermanas pero Thetis las había matado intentando hacerlas inmortales como a Aquiles, aja Thetis te salió muy bien el cuidar de tus hijas. En fin, Polidora era la única posible persona que podría haber sido esposa de Patroclo, así que la usé a pesar de que no se menciona en el mito como tal.**

**Por cierto, feliciten a sus madres. ¡Feliz día de las madres! Este capítulo tiene algunas referencias sobre el amor de las madres, jajajajaja.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade, Atenas. 10 de Mayo de 1,196 A.C.**

—¿Qué dijiste sobre mi madre? —resonó un grito en una taberna de Atenas a tempranas horas de la mañana, y varios atenienses salieron corriendo del interior de la misma—. ¡Gran Cuerno! —resonó el poderoso grito, y la taberna estalló en pedazos—. ¡Para tu información, mi madre era una bella doncella! ¡Era tan bella que el rey de Creta anterior a Idomeneo, Minos, la envió a ser comida de Minotauro! ¡Una bestia mitad hombre mitad toro que solo comía doncellas hermosas para el desayuno! —recriminó el inmenso y ebrio caballero de Tauro, de cabellera excesivamente larga, de un tono café oscuro y que le pasaba de la cintura. Llevaba barba corta y sin bigote. Su piel era morena, y a pesar de su increíble altura, tenía solamente 18 años de edad—. Tienes muchos testículos, imbécil. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi madre? —enfureció el caballero, levantando de los escombros a otro Caballero Dorado, el de Sagitario, de cabellera café y corta, piel pálida, y de unos 13 años—. Te voy a machacar —prosiguió el de Tauro, con humo saliéndole de la nariz mientras el horrorizado joven de Sagitario se estremecía.

—¡Espera! ¡Áyax! ¡Estás ebrio! ¡No piensas bien! ¡Lo único que dije fue que tu madre debió haber sido una verdadera belleza! ¡No cualquiera es ofrecida en sacrificio al Minotauro! —lloró el joven, y Áyax lo lanzó por las ruinas de la taberna—. ¡Uff! ¡Áyax! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu hermanastro! ¡Teucro! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto si lo único que intentamos fue socializar y hablar de nuestras madres? ¡Áyax! ¡Escúchame! —continuó gritando el joven.

—Crees que tu madre es mejor que la mía porque nuestro padre, Telamón, sigue casado con tu madre, ¿verdad? Teucro de Sagitario —se tronó los dedos Áyax, y Teucro retrocedió, asustado—. ¡Pues adivina! ¡Tu madre puede irse a…! —comenzó Áyax.

—¡Hay niños presentes! —gritó Teucro, interrumpiendo a Áyax—. ¿Cómo puedes usar un vocabulario tan vulgar a tan tempranas horas? ¡Además! ¡Nadie se embriaga recién salido Apolo! ¡Sé que querías disfrutar de una bebida ateniense! ¡Pero deberías comportarte! ¡Eres el mayor! —gritó Teucro, y Áyax se mordió los labios, y comenzó a llorar—. ¿Áyax? —preguntó Teucro.

—¡No me importa si eres mi hermanastro! ¡Para mí siempre serás mi hermano favorito! ¡Gran Abrazo! —gritó Áyax, y en medio de las ruinas de la taberna, Áyax abrazó a Teucro con fuerza—. ¡No volvamos a pelear, hermano! ¡Áyax siempre cuidará de Teucro! ¡Aún si papá dejó a mi mamá por tu mamá! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! —y Áyax lloró con más fuerza.

—¡Áyax! ¡Saltaste de la etapa de furia del borracho a la etapa de llanto! ¡Compórtate! —intentó hacer entrar en razón Teucro a Áyax, que lo abrazó con más fuerza, lastimándole la espalda a Teucro—. ¡Áyax! ¡Te prefiero violento! ¡Me arrepentiré de esto pero si no lo hago me partirás la columna! ¡Tu madre está gorda! —y Áyax enfureció, y Teucro se estremeció por el miedo.

—¿Qué dijiste de mi madre? ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Áyax, y Teucro salió disparado por toda Atenas. En ese momento, Teucro fue atrapado a pleno vuelo por Patroclo y Antíloco, que caminaban en esos momentos por aquella calle, Aquiles simplemente se había hecho a un lado, ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando, y parándose frente a Áyax, que era tan corpulento y musculoso que tapaba toda la senda al Santuario—. ¿Qué quieres, princesita? —y Aquiles se molestó, y miró a Áyax fijamente—. Los hombres estamos discutiendo, ve y juega con tus muñecas de paja —y tanto Patroclo como Teucro se horrorizaron, Antíloco simplemente sonrió, interesado en lo que podría pasar.

—Te lo pediré amablemente solo una vez… —mencionó Aquiles, respirando tranquilamente, ignorando su cólera como le enseñó Quirón—. Eres un Caballero Dorado. Parte de una selecta orden de 12. Mi nombre es Aquiles de Libra, príncipe de Ftía. Amablemente te pido que no arruines la imagen de los Caballeros Dorados frente al pueblo en honor a la diosa Athena —y Teucro se golpeó su propio rostro con la palma abierta.

—¿Me estás sermoneando? —preguntó Áyax—. ¡Me pareció escuchar que me estabas sermoneando! —gritó Áyax, y Teucro comenzó a acercarse con todo su cuerpo temblando de miedo por la salud de Aquiles—. ¡Oye, Teucro! ¡Me estaba sermoneando! ¿Verdad? —preguntó el ebrio de Áyax.

—No te estaba sermoneando, Áyax… —comenzó Teucro, con voz diplomática, intentando calmar a su hermanastro—. De hecho está siendo más amable que cualquiera que te haya intentado calmar —continuó, y volteó a mirar a Aquiles fijamente en ese momento—. Por tu salud, huye… —le susurró Teucro—. Áyax. ¿Qué tal si te invito otra botella? Así pasarás del agresivo Áyax a llorar conmigo. ¿Recuerdas a nuestro perrito Pindaro? —habló Teucro diplomáticamente, y Áyax parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿Pindaro? Se fue de casa y no volvió… —se cubrió el rostro Áyax, y por un momento, Teucro pensó que estaban a salvo—. ¡Pero no he olvidado el sermón! —y Teucro retrocedió, asustado—. Mira, princesita, tengo solo una palabra para ti… —y Áyax tomó aire, y le eructó con fuerza a Aquiles en el rostro, y Patroclo y Teucro se horrorizaron, y Antíloco se cubrió el rostro tragándose la risa—. ¿A que no te huele a salmón de Salamina? —preguntó Áyax.

—Cuñado… no lo hagas… —mencionó Patroclo, y Aquiles se dio la vuelta con una mirada sombría en su rostro—. ¡Mira del tamaño que es! ¡Incluso si eres tú, Aquiles! ¡Por tu hermanita mí querida Polidora! —y Aquiles movió su cabeza en negación.

—Que no se diga que no intenté ser amable —mencionó Aquiles, se dio la vuelta, encaró a Áyax, y su mirada se tornó endemoniada. ¡Tigre Descendente de Pelión! —gritó Aquiles, y lanzó un puñetazo tan tremendo, que el inmenso Áyax salió disparado y rodó por toda Atenas y sus mercados, arrasando varios puestos en su camino hasta quedar tendido e inconsciente en el suelo, aunque eructando una última vez antes de perder el conocimiento—. ¡En el nombre de tu esposa me importa un cuerno de minotauro! ¡Quirón! ¡Entre en cólera! ¡Lo voy a asesinar! —hizo una reverencia respetuosa en dirección a Tesalia, sacó su espada, y se preparó para asesinar a Áyax, pero Patroclo y Teucro le tomaron cada quien un brazo.

—El regreso del encolerizado Aquiles —sonrió Antíloco—. Mientras no sea en una corte real, tienes permitido montar en cólera. Es bastante divertido verlo —sonrió Antíloco, pero cuando vio a Aquiles caminando con Patroclo y Teucro sobre su espalda y siendo incapaz de ser retenido, Antíloco corrió frente a Aquiles y le empujó el pecho—. ¡Me retracto! ¡Compórtate! ¡El cólera de Aquiles es muy peligroso! ¡Toma aire y respira! ¡Toma aire y respira! —y así lo hizo Aquiles, pero enfureció más—. ¡Dije respira! ¡Eso es jadear! —y el combate por tranquilizar la cólera de Aquiles, continuó.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 8: El Rapto de Helena.**

* * *

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—A decir verdad… no me esperaba visitas de este tipo —mencionó Helena, la reina de Esparta, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada en el trono de su esposo con su hijo Nicóstrato de apenas tres lunas en sus brazos, y con Hérmione, que ya caminaba, jalándole de la falda y aburrida queriendo jugar—. Hermione, compórtate —regañó Helena, pero la bebé era muy joven para escuchar, tropezó tras perder el agarre de la falda de Helena, y estuvo a punto de caer por el borde de la escalera, donde unas manos envueltas en plata la atraparon, y cargaron a la niña—. Gracias a Zeus estabas allí, Odiseo —mencionó Helena, agradecida de que Odiseo atrapara a la niña, a quien cargó para darle un respiro a su agotada madre—. Pero lo lamento mucho… mi amado no está en Esparta. Ha ido al Santuario a conocer a Athena —terminó Helena, y miró detrás de Odiseo, encontrando a un centenar de soldados Espartanos, todos con sus lanzas en mano, y apuntando a los 7 Generales Marinos de Poseidón—. Lamento que mis guardias estén tan sobresaltados… —se apenó Helena.

—Cualquiera estaría a la defensiva si los 7 Generales Marinos entraran en la misma Habitación del Trono —explicó Odiseo, mirando a los 7 Generales Marinos, algunos de los cuales eran reyes, como por ejemplo Peneleo de Dragón Marino, el rey de Tebas y tras la conquista de su pueblo un subordinado de Diomedes el rey de Argos. Pero el que realmente impresionaba era Idomeneo de Crisaor, el rey de Creta. Políxeno de Sireno al aún existir dos co-reyes había perdido mucho poder, era un príncipe sin reino. Memnón de Kraken era el anciano rey de Etioía, pero no era del todo preocupante por su edad. Meríones de Scilla y Anceo de Lynmades no eran reyes, pero poseían mitos que respaldaban su fuerza, en especial Anceo, el de la piel pálida—. Sé que no es una audiencia cómoda, y podrá parecer una invasión pero… hemos venido porque Néstor cree que podría estar en peligro en la ausencia de Menelao. Montaremos los 8 guardia en el palacio de Esparta hasta el regreso de su marido —ofreció Odiseo.

—¿Y movilizas a los representantes de 7 reinos por tus preocupaciones? —habló un Caballero de Plata, a quien al escucharlo, Odiseo se molestó—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Odiseo. ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó el arrogante Caballero de Plata, su cabellera era grisácea, adornada en una coleta corta, y sin embargo, era joven, de la misma edad de Odiseo. Su armadura de plata poseía el casco de un perro agresivo—. Eres tan idealista como siempre. Desperdiciando recursos económicos, poniendo no solo tu reino, pero treinta reinos en riesgo por falsos idealismos de paz. Si fueras tan solo más realista y menos soñador. Jamás te perdonaré por contaminar a mi señor Diomedes con tu idealismo —terminó el de plata.

—¡Pa-Palamedes! ¡Eso es muy grosero! —reprendió Helena, y Palamedes desvió la mirada con arrogancia, incluso al dirigirse a su reina—. Lo lamento, Odiseo, Generales de Poseidón… les presento a Palamedes de Perros de Caza, príncipe de Nauplia —presentó Helena.

—Lo conozco perfectamente, mi reina Helena —habló Odiseo con desprecio en su voz—. Palamedes es nacido en Argos, y fue el consejero de Diomedes desde los 14 años del rey de Argos, lo incitó a conquistar Tebas en venganza por la Guerra de los 7 Contra Tebas, e inventó varios juegos como el ajedrez y los dados. ¡Un adicto a los juegos de azar, los burdeles y los bares que contaminó a un hombre noble con sus consejos inútiles! —gritó lo último Odiseo, y Hermione en sus brazos se espantó y comenzó a llorar, lo que forzó a Odiseo a tranquilizarse y a intentar calmar a la bebé, y al verse incapaz de hacerlo, la entregó a Helena.

—No entiendo muy bien la situación pero… —comenzó Helena, calmando a Hermione—. Según lo entiendo, ambos son amigos de la infancia del rey de Argos, pero se desprecian mutuamente —y tanto Odiseo como Palamedes se cruzaron de brazos, y desviaron la mirada—. Pero… de cualquier forma estoy agradecida… —mencionó Helena, acariciando el cabello esmeralda de Hermione, y tranquilizando a la bebé—. Por siempre tendrás mi agradecimiento, rey de Ítaca. También a los Generales Marinos y a sus reinos les agradezco. A decir verdad… tengo mucho miedo… —terminó Helena—. Una sombra oscura se siente cada vez más cerca —y Helena miró al techo del palacio, donde había un tragaluz con la imagen de los 12 dioses olímpicos, mirando fijamente a la imagen de Hades en este.

**Hélade. Península de Penopoleso.**

—¿Los 7 Generales de Poseidón? Siento sus cosmos en Esparta —habló Paris, que miraba la gloriosa ciudad en la cima de una montaña desde un navío Troyano anclado en la playas de Hélade. Políxena, su hermana y reencarnación de Pandora estaba con él, y mirando el desprecio en el rostro de Paris, que había sido totalmente poseído por Hades—. ¡Pandora! ¡Explícame qué ocurrió! ¿Por qué mi hermano Poseidón protege a Helena como un sirviente de Athena? ¿Por qué se interpone en mi camino? ¿De dónde salió esta alianza? —y Políxena comprendió las preocupaciones de Paris.

—Athena y Poseidón sellaron su alianza recientemente, mi señor Hades —habló Políxena, y Paris se mordió los labios en preocupación—. Como bien sabe, la enemistad de Poseidón y Athena se remonta a 9000 años atrás cuando se fundó Atenas, en ese tiempo sin nombre. Atenea y Poseidón aún tenían sus cuerpos originales y no eran seres reencarnados. Se hicieron la guerra por el dominio de la ciudad, y Atenea venció, dándole su nombre a la ciudad, fundando Atenas —y Paris asintió, pero se encontraba molesto, no comprendía de donde había nacido la alianza—. Desde ese día, las guerras entre Poseidón y Athena se propagaron, pero hace poco más de 100 años, Athena y Poseidón se perdonaron mutuamente, y desde entonces ambos gobiernan Gea en igualdad. Todo gracias a Apolo —explicó Políxena.

—¿Apolo? —preguntó Paris—. Pero si Apolo y Poseidón eran como hermanos. Pensé que convencer a Apolo de unirse a mi ejército sería el detonante para convencer a Poseidón de aliarse a nosotros pero, no me esperé que esto ocurriera. ¿Qué pasó con esa amistad? —preguntó Hades, intranquilo.

—Poseidón y Apolo oficialmente son odiados enemigos —explicó Políxena—. Mi señor Hades, su posesión del príncipe Paris es avanzada pero no completa. Sus memorias están dispersas, pero le explicaré —y Paris asintió, sujetándose la frente—. Hace medio milenio, Hefestos el dios de la forja y esposo de Afrodita, subió al Olimpo buscando los 12 Templos de los dioses para visitar a su esposa, y la encontró con Ares, siéndole infiel. Furioso, Hefestos pidió a Zeus desterrar a Ares del Olimpo. Hera sin embargo, como madre legítima de Ares, intervino y prohibió a Zeus expulsar a Ares. En venganza, Hefestos maldijo el templo de Hera en el Olimpo para que la diosa no pudiera salir jamás a menos que expulsaran a un dios y le dieran su puesto a Hefestos para así vigilar a Afrodita de cerca. Zeus accedió, pero no podía expulsar a Ares, era muy peligroso, y Zeus tenía enemistad con Apolo, así que expulsó a Apolo en su lugar, quien furioso, buscó a Poseidón para intentar derrocar a Zeus. 800 años más tarde, sol y mar le hicieron la guerra al dios del cielo, fracasando horriblemente —y Paris comenzó a recordarlo todo—. Zeus no expulsó a Poseidón de los 12 dioses olímpicos, pero los humilló a ambos ordenándoles servir en la corte de Laomedonte, padre del actual rey de Troya, Priamo, y por años construyeron las murallas de Troya el dios de los mares y el dios del sol. Al final sin embargo, Apolo, aprovechando la mortalidad temporal de Poseidón, le dio muerte intentando recuperar su puesto en el Olimpo, destruyendo el cuerpo original de Poseidón y obligándolo a la reencarnación como a Atenea. Athena, furiosa, vengó la muerte injusta de Poseidón al prohibir el culto a Apolo en toda Hélade. Eso fue hace 100 años durante el reinado de Laomedonte. Ahora que Poseidón ha reencarnado, y el hijo del ya fallecido Laomedonte, el anciano Priamo, es rey de Troya, Apolo y Poseidón son enemigos, y Athena, por vengar a Poseidón, se ganó la alianza del rey de los mares. La alianza de Athena y Poseidón lleva poco más de 100 años, pero parece ser capaz de continuar por milenios —terminó su explicación Políxena.

—Y entonces por ello los Generales de Poseidón y los Santos de Athena unen fuerzas para separarme de mi amada Perséfone —se molestó Paris. Políxena por su parte, reverenció en silencio—. Entonces, tendré que agradecerle a Héctor cuando regrese a Troya. Fue en verdad precavido de su parte el enviarme con guardaespaldas tan impresionantes. Aunque claro… Héctor desconoce que estos soldados son los cuatro jueces del inframundo. ¡Vayan y tráiganme a mi amada! —y en ese instante, cuatro figuras se lanzaron en vuelo en dirección al palacio Espartano.

**Hélade, Atenas.**

—¿Cómo ocurrió esto? —se quejó Patroclo, tirando de una carreta con Teucro a su lado tirando del otro mango. Áyax, el caballero de Tauro, estaba dormido en la carreta que tiraban Patroclo y Teucro, Aquiles guiaba el camino, y el descarado de Antíloco se encontraba sentado en el asiento del cochero de la carreta—. ¡Áyax ya está suficientemente pesado como para que tú añadas peso! —recriminó Patroclo.

—Con toda esta multitud alguien tiene que ir arriba y guiar —mencionó Antíloco—. A la derecha por ese callejón hay menos gente —apuntó Antíloco, y Teucro y Patroclo forzaron la carreta a dar vuelta, pero encontraron más y más gente alrededor de ellos—. Aunque… somos Caballeros Dorados, por donde vayamos habrá gente que se reúna por el simple propósito de admirarnos —se preocupó un poco Antíloco.

—No se pactó hora alguna para la visita de todas formas —aclaró Aquiles, caminando de brazos cruzados—. Solo debemos cumplir con llegar, no importa cuánto tiempo nos cueste —continuó Aquiles con arrogancia, y entonces se escuchó a una multitud—. Antíloco. ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Aquiles, y Antíloco se puso de pie y se cubrió los ojos del sol para intentar ver mejor.

—¡Oh! ¡Es Diomedes de Escorpio! —habló Antíloco, que miraba a Diomedes a lo lejos sobre un caballo blanco, con Shana montando el mismo caballo frente a él—. Al parecer no viene con ninguna escolta. Eso es raro, Diomedes es un rey. Debió al menos traer a sus hombres de confianza. ¿Por qué haría el viaje solo con su hija? —preguntó.

—Para no llamar la atención seguramente —habló Aquiles—. Con Diomedes, el rey Acamante de Atenas, y Anfímaco que se encuentra en servicio en el Santuario, ya somos 8 los Caballeros Dorados reunidos en Atenas. ¿Quiénes faltan? —preguntó Aquiles, y Antíloco vio un destello en la tercera casa, y sonrió.

—Ya somos 9 —mencionó Antíloco—. Mi padre, Néstor, el rey de Pilos, acaba de llegar. La Otra Dimensión es en verdad ventajosa —sonrió el hijo de Néstor—. ¡Ah! ¡Por la derecha! —gritó Antíloco, y Patroclo y Teucro movieron la carreta—. Hay que evitar el camino de Diomedes a toda costa. Es en exceso popular con las señoritas. Estaremos rodeados si no lo evitamos —explicó Antíloco.

—¡Esté camino está incluso más congestionado! —se quejó Patroclo, y la carreta no avanzó más—. ¡Eres el centinela! ¡Dinos la razón de que no avancemos! —recriminó Patroclo, y Antíloco comenzó a saltar intentando ver, lo que movía la carreta de arriba a abajo, molestando a Patroclo y a Teucro—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! —gritó Patroclo.

—¡Son Agamenón y Menelao! —explicó Antíloco tras ver a los 2 Caballeros Dorados desfilar con un ejército de Espartanos que se extendía hasta los muelles—. Diomedes no trajo a nadie, pero este par se trajo a toda Esparta y media Micenas. Casi parece una invasión. Con todos estos soldados aquí, ¿quién protege Esparta en ausencia de Menelao? —preguntó Antíloco—. En todo caso, con Agamenón y Menelao ya somos 11. Falta únicamente el caballero de Aries —aseguró.

—¡Hey! ¡Oigan! —escuchó Antíloco, y miró al techo de una casa, donde un niño de 12 años, mugriento de aserrín y carbón los llamó. Tenía el cabello cortó y en punta, de un extraño color rosado, y tenía un par de manchas como lunares al lado de las cejas y un brazalete de oro en su antebrazo izquierdo—. ¿Van al Santuario? Por el techo de las casas es más sencillo. Esta es la hora pico de los mercados, y el que los dorados vengan de visita no ayuda en absoluto —explicó el niño, ofreciéndolo su mano a Antíloco—. Sube, los guiaré por los tejados —explicó el niño de ojos esmeralda, y Antíloco observó a Aquiles, como pidiendo su aprobación.

—A estas alturas… mi paciencia se está agotando, probaré lo que sea —y Antíloco asintió a las palabras de Aquiles, tomó la mano del niño, y subió al tejado. Patroclo y Teucro le siguieron, también Aquiles, pero entonces recordaron a Áyax en la carreta—. Le diremos a Acamante que perdimos a Áyax en batalla, que en paz descanse —habló Aquiles.

—No puedes dejar a mi hermano tumbado en una carreta en medio de la ciudad —se quejó Teucro, que bajó, e intentó inútilmente cargar a Áyax—. Hermano… estás muy gordo… —y el dormido de Áyax se molestó, y le golpeó la nuca a Teucro—. Si tienes energías para darme de golpes en tu sueño, al menos camina dormido también —se molestó Teucro.

—¿Ese es el de Tauro? —preguntó el niño mugriento, y Teucro asintió—. Umm… si es a Tauro únicamente… creo poder mandarlo hasta allí… mi cosmos aún no es muy alto… pero la barrera de Athena no está activa así que… —murmuró el niño para sí mismo—. ¡Bien! ¡Yo me encargaré! —y todos lo miraron con incredulidad—. ¡Todo bien! ¡Todo bien! ¡Déjenselo a Epeo! —elevó su cosmos el niño, sorprendiendo a todos, que sintieron el inmenso poder—. Por favor aléjense del caballero de Tauro —y Teucro observó a Áyax brillar de dorado, y se alejó—. ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —grito el niño.

—¡Extinqueeeeé! —gritó Áyax, despertando—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres tú! ¡Maldito camarón del demonio! —gritó Áyax, y en ese momento desapareció. Pero un grito ensordecedor se escuchó resonar desde lejos, y un destello dorado cayó y se estrelló con fuerza en la casa de Tauro.

—Tan de mal humor como siempre —sonrió Epeo, y Teucro se preocupó y buscó al de Tauro por todas partes—. ¿Oye? ¿Oye? ¿Ese era Áyax al que le dicen El Grande? ¿Verdad? —preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? —lloró Teucro de preocupación—. ¡Lo vaporizaste! ¡Cuando dijiste que te encargarías no pensé que lo vaporizarías! —se quejó Teucro—. A todo esto. ¿Despertó? ¿Se estaba haciendo el dormido? —se preguntó Teucro—. No, eso no es para nada importante. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? —gritó.

—Seguramente sí se estaba haciendo el dormido —mencionó Epeo con una sonrisa—. Pero todo está bien. Mandé a El Grande al templo de Tauro con mi ataque. Él resistirá. No los envío a ustedes de la misma forma por respeto, ser lanzado por la Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas es doloroso —se burló Epeo nuevamente.

—Básicamente eso significa que no sientes respeto alguno por Áyax —mencionó Patroclo mientras miraba a Epeo, que simplemente sonrió, sacó la lengua de forma infantil, y respondió a las palabras de Patroclo.

—Absolutamente ningún tipo de respeto —aceptó Epeo—. De hecho, El Grande y yo nos odiamos mucho, jajaja —y Patroclo parpadeó un par de veces ante aquel comentario—. Pero eso no es importante. La audiencia dorada ya va a comenzar —explicó, y se amarró en la espalda una armadura dorada, sorprendiendo al grupo.

—¿Eh? ¿La armadura dorada de Aries? —preguntó Antíloco apuntando a la armadura—. ¿Un niñito como tú en verdad es uno de los 12 Caballeros Dorados? ¿Cómo paso esto? —preguntó Antíloco, y el niño simplemente le sonrió.

—Me la robé y nadie pudo quitármela —aceptó el niño, y todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esas palabras—. El Santuario incluso mandó a El Grande a quitármela, pero cuando no logró atraparme por lo escurridizo que soy, Acamante dijo que podía conservarla si le juraba lealtad a Athena, y pues, aquí estoy —y todos intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad—. Mi nombre es Epeo, sobrevivo de la compra y venta de metales. La armadura dorada es la presea más importante de mi colección, y ni El Grande podrá quitármela —terminó Epeo, confundiendo al grupo de dorados.

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—Por fin se durmieron —mencionó gentilmente Helena, que entonces se sentó en su cama y suspiró aliviada—. Mi padre el rey Tindareo… no sobrevivió lo suficiente para ver a Nicóstrato nacer —le explicó Helena a Odiseo, que montaba guardia en todo momento. Palamedes se encontraba con él pese al desprecio de Odiseo—. Sé que soy muy joven para ser una madre, pero yo estaba convencida de que darle un nieto varón le alargaría la vida a mi padre. Por eso no lo pensé dos veces cuando Menelao me pidió intentar por un hijo varón. Aunque ello me tenga muy agotada —le sonrió Helena, y Odiseo se ruborizó por la belleza de la reina de Esparta—. Si nos ponemos a pensarlo, son tus sobrinos, Odiseo —le sonrió Helena, y Odiseo miró a los bebés durmiendo en su cuna de madera—. Es fácil enamorarse de ellos, ¿verdad? Nada en esta vida me desprendería de mis bebés —sonrió Helena, y cabeceó un poco.

—Helena, debes dormir —le mencionó Odiseo—. Sé lo que es tener bebés. Telémaco mantiene a Penélope despierta todo el tiempo, es muy enérgico. Quisiera poder ayudarle más pero, a esta edad el padre no puede hacer más que ser un espectador. Los niños necesitan de una madre —Helena suspiró, y asintió, acurrucándose en su cama.

—¿Por qué dejaste a Penélope sola sabiendo eso? —susurró Helena, medio dormida—. ¿Por qué los hombres hacen tantas imprudencias, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que lastiman a sus esposas? Estoy segura de que Penélope debe de sentirse muy sola, inclusive asustada. Los hombres van a la guerra, o viajan en busca de cacería, o relaciones políticas, nosotras… solo los podemos esperar… ¿qué pasa si Menelao no llega a tiempo para cuidarme? ¿Qué pasará con mis hijos? ¿Qué pasará cuando Menelao se dé cuenta de que ya no estoy con él? —se preguntó, y Odiseo tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Helena. ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Odiseo, y Helena lloró. En ese momento sin embargo, tanto Helena como Odiseo y Palamedes sintieron un cosmos agresivo—. ¡Este cosmos! ¡No es cálido como el de los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Ni profundo como los Generales de Poseidón! ¡Es oscuro y siniestro! ¡Espectros! —se horrorizó Odiseo.

—Por más que te odie, Odiseo… —comenzó Palamedes—. Hoy tenemos un objetivo en común. Proteger a Helena de Esparta —y Odiseo asintió, y ambos salieron de la habitación de Helena—. ¡Al parecer son solo 4! ¡Pero no debemos confiarnos! ¡Si los Generales Marinos no pueden detenerlos, tú y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos para lograrlo! ¡Defenderemos la Habitación del Trono! —y el par salió, y tomó posiciones.

**Palacio de Esparta. Recepción Principal.**

—Así que… Néstor tenía razón —mencionó Automedonte, mientras las puertas del palacio de Esparta se abrían de par en par a la fuerza, y cientos de soldados brutalmente asesinados horrorizaban a Automedonte—. No tenían que llegar tan lejos —enfureció Automedonte—. ¿Quiénes son y cuál es su objetivo? —demandó saber Automedonte, elevando su cosmos, formando torbellinos de agua a su alrededor, pero las 4 figuras se negaron a hablar—. ¡Entonces les sacaré la respuesta a golpes! ¡Olas Ascendentes! —gritó Automedonte, lanzando inmensos torbellinos de agua que las 4 figuras evadieron. 3 de ellos siguieron adelante, pero uno se quedó, tomó a Automedonte de las hombreras de su armadura, y lo lanzó al techo de un movimiento rápido y violento. Mientras caía, Automedonte vio una cruz violeta en el suelo, y se estrelló en contra de ella, quedando clavado por el poderoso ataque—. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? En un instante, a una velocidad que fui incapaz de ver… fui lanzado… ¿quién Espectros eres? —se quejó Automedonte, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente.

—No te lancé con todas mis fuerzas por mi deseo de divertirme, General de Poseidón —habló el Espectro frente a él, de un suplice de cuerpo casi completo—. Mi nombre es Aiacos de Garuda, Estrella Celeste de la Valentía. Uno de los 4 Jueces del Inframundo —se presentó el Espectro, y Automedonte se impresionó por escuchar ese nombre—. ¿Mi reputación me precede? Te recomendaría no hacerme enfadar, General de Poseidón. Pero extrañamente, me encuentro muy interesado en este pequeño juego. Un Espectro, contra un Marino. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? He enfrentado a muchos Santos de Athena, pero jamás a un General de Poseidón. Esto es bastante entretenido —sonrió Aiacos.

—¿Entretenido? —preguntó Automedonte—. ¿Qué te divierte, Espectro? ¿Qué por vez primera Poseidón y Athena unan fuerzas contra tu clase? De estar en tu posición yo estaría aterrado —prosiguió Automedonte, elevando su cosmos, y formando a Hipocampo detrás de él—. ¡Aliento Divino! —gritó, y lanzó vientos poderosos en dirección a Aiacos, que sonrió y voló ignorando los vientos, e impactó su puño en el estómago de Automedonte, que se molestó por ver su velocidad sobrepasada y lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Aiacos, que estalló en un torrente de agua que lanzó al de Garuda al Techo, pero el Espectro de un giro cayó con gracia, sin que el puño de Automedonte le hubiera atravesado siquiera la piel—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres que ni mi mejor golpe te hirió? —preguntó Automedonte, rodeando ambas manos de agua, que se endureció formando un par de espadas dobles de un azul hermoso—. Voy a rebanarte —mencionó Automedonte, lanzándose a galope, intentando 3 cortes que Aiacos evadió sin problema alguno.

—Los Generales de Poseidón siempre se ha sabido que son más débiles que los Caballeros Dorados de Athena. Pero son igual de divertidos —se burló Aiacos, saltando cuando Automedonte intentó cortarle la garganta con un tajo veloz, y aterrizando a sus espaldas, reuniendo su cosmos, y formando esferas violetas que se abrieron como ojos endemoniados—. ¡Ilusión Galáctica! —gritó el Espectro, que abatió al de Hipocampo con las esferas que se clavaron en su cuerpo, y lo lanzaron a una de las paredes del palacio. Aiacos entonces se lanzó con el puño en alto, atacó, y Automedonte se movió justo a tiempo para que su puño quedara clavado en la piedra—. ¡Eres veloz! ¡Ese puño debió haberte arrancado la cabeza! —se burló Aiacos del General de Poseidón.

—Mi puño te llenará los pulmones de agua. ¡Olas Ascendentes! —gritó, impactó el rostro de Aiacos, rodeando al de Garuda en torbellinos, y dando tiempo a Automedonte para tomar distancia, elevar su cosmos alrededor de sus espadas dobles, y lanzar ambas espadas—. ¡Galope del Hipocampo! —gritó, y las espadas tomaron la forma de rostros de caballos de agua a pleno galope, y mientras Aiacos seguía atrapado por los torbellinos, los caballos lo embistieron, y lo clavaron por sus alas a la pared—. ¡Es tu fin! ¡Aliento Divino! —lanzó su ataque mientras Aiacos seguía atrapado, y los vientos impactaron al de Garuda, y la pared se desmoronó en su totalidad sobre él. Automedonte entonces respiró pesadamente por el esfuerzo—. Maldito Juez del Inframundo. Ve a con Hades y bésale los pies si es ese tu deseo. Poseidón me ha sonreído y me ha brindado la victoria —terminó Automedonte.

—Yo le tendría mayor respeto a Hades si fuera tú —habló Aiacos, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los escombros, y sorprendiendo a Automedonte que no podía creer que su mayor esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano—. Todos terminarán algún día en el Hades. Quien tiene vida deberá perderla, y cuando llegues al inframundo. ¿Quién crees que te va a juzgar? —sonrió Aiacos, voló rápidamente, y se posó frente a Automedonte, lanzó un tremendo puñetazo y le perforó la escama, clavando su puño en el pecho del de Hipocampo—. Poseidón te protege en el mar. No morirás ahogado, pero de alguna forma morirás. ¡Aletazo de Garuda! —gritó Aiacos, y Automedonte fue lanzado al techo, donde quedó clavado por unos instantes, antes de caer al suelo, convulsionándose—. Enfrentar a los Generales de Poseidón es bastante divertido —se burló Aiacos y se retiró, mientras Automedonte se arrastraba, desangrándose, intentando ir tras el juez de Garuda, pero quedándose sin energías y desmayándose.

**Hélade, Atenas. El Santuario. Templo del Patriarca.**

—¡Camaróooooooooon! —resonó el furioso grito de Áyax, que tomaba a Epeo, ya vistiendo su armadura dorada, de las orejas, y lo alzaba causándole al enano un horrible dolor—. ¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarme con tu maldita Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas? ¡Fue muy doloroso! ¡Te voy a moler a pisotones! —gritó Áyax.

—Con solo sentarte en mí es suficiente para mandarme al Tártaros maldito gordo, feo y maloliente —se quejó Epeo de forma infantil y le pateó el pecho a Áyax sin lograr resultado alguno—. ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! —lloró Epeo.

—¡Áyax! ¡Le vas a arrancar las orejas! —gritó Teucro—. Ya se te bajó la ebriedad, no finjas que no me escuchas, bájalo ya —insistió Teucro, y Áyax se fastidió, pero dejó a Epeo en el suelo. Pero entonces alzó el pie para pisarlo, y el de Tauro terminó persiguiendo al de Aries por todo el Templo del Patriarca, donde Shana se ocultaba detrás de la capa de Diomedes, que acababa de llegar para ver al de Tauro intentando aplastar al de Aries y al de Sagitario perseguirlo.

—¿Oh? ¡Áyax el Grande! —se alegró Diomedes, y Shana se estremeció mientras le abrazaba la cintura a Diomedes buscando su protección—. Como has crecido. Digo, siempre has sido mucho más alto que yo pero, eres todo un animal —le mencionó Diomedes, y Áyax sacó el pecho mientras sostenía a Epeo del cuello y con Teucro colgado de su brazo alzado intentando ayudar al de Aries.

—No me dicen El Grande por diversión, ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Áyax—. Diomedes… acepta mi reto —y Diomedes se horrorizó—. Sé lo de las reglas de los Escorpio. Pero estoy decidido a demostrar que soy mejor que tú —apuntó Áyax—. Desde que vi tu combate con Menelao. He querido enfrentarte —terminó.

—¡Áyax! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! ¡No puedo decirle que no a un reto pero también solo puedo perder una sola batalla! ¡No andes lanzando desafíos a la ligera! —se quejó Diomedes, y Epeo se burló de Áyax a pesar de estar apresado en su agarre. Áyax entonces se molestó, lo azotó en el suelo, y se sentó en el de Aries.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Tu trasero es tan grande que casi abarca todo mi cuerpo! —lloró Epeo de sufrimiento, y Áyax simplemente se burló con fuerza, Teucro regañó a Áyax e intentó forzarlo a pararse a la fuerza sin llegar a lograrlo, y Diomedes simplemente sintió pena por Epeo.

—Veo que la nueva Orden Dorada es un poco más flexible que la anterior —mencionó Néstor, llegando al Templo del Patriarca y saludando a Diomedes—. La anterior Orden Dorada era muy estricta. Nadie quería divertirse. Diomedes, pese a lo que pienses de tu padre, fue un gran amigo mío —le mencionó Néstor, y Diomedes, aunque triste por la memoria del canibalismo de su padre, asintió.

—¡Papá! —gritó Antíloco, llegando al templo también, y saltando y abrazando a su padre—. ¡Te he extrañado mucho, padre! ¡Patroclo y Aquiles son unos dementes! —se quejó Antíloco, y Shana y Diomedes se alegraron de escuchar ese par de nombres—. ¡Estuve a punto de comprometerme con Aquiles! ¿Qué demente se viste de mujer por 5 años? —se quejó Antíloco, y de inmediato sintió su cabellera ser jalada con fuerza por Aquiles.

—Antíloco… ¿tengo que conseguirte esposa a ti también para que dejes de fastidiarme con ese tema como el imbécil de Patroclo? —enunció Aquiles de forma sombría, y al verlo, Shana se lanzó a Aquiles y lo derribó de un abrazo—. ¿Qué Espectros? ¿Shana? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Aquiles.

—¡Pirra! —se alegró Shana—. ¡Te he extrañado mucho, Pirra! ¡Mucho! —gritó Shana, y Aquiles enfureció por el apodo, pero no tenía corazón para negar a Shana—. ¡Tonto! ¡Te equivocaste de barco! ¡Deidámia me mandó a cuidarte! ¡Pero por cabeza hueca abordaste el barco equivocado! ¿En qué estabas pensando? —y Shana entonces notó a Patroclo—. ¿Eh? ¿El caballero de Leo? —se impresionó Shana—. ¿Cómo fue que el mugriento novio de Pirra llegó tan lejos? —y Aquiles enfureció, y Shana se dio cuenta de lo que dijo—. Lo lamento —se disculpó.

—Yo lo lamento más —lloró Patroclo—. Ahora Aquiles va a lastimarme —y Aquiles miró a Patroclo con desprecio—. Tranquilo, cuñado, tranquilo. No querrás dejar a tu hermana viuda —y Shana parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar eso.

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Hermana? ¿Viuda? ¡Sabía que Pirra era precoz pero tú, Patroclo! —y Aquiles parpadeó un par de veces, y Shana se cubrió la boca, y se sonrojó—. Pirra… Deidámia… cuando te fuiste… —y Shana se avergonzó—. Tengo… un mensaje de Deidámia que necesitas escuchar —y Aquiles no supo el cómo reaccionar, pero asintió, y siguió a Shana detrás de unas columnas. Diomedes estaba curioso, pero decidió no prestarle atención a la situación.

—¿Esa es Athena? —preguntó Anfímaco, el caballero dorado de Piscis, que se había mantenido apartado del grupo y de la conmoción, junto a él se encontraba Acamante, a quien Diomedes y Néstor mostraron sus respetos arrodillándose—. ¿Son ciertos los rumores, Diomedes? ¿Adoptaste a Athena? —y Diomedes se ruborizó, y Acamante miró a Diomedes fijamente.

—Su excelencia Acamante… puedo explicarlo… —se preocupó Diomedes, y Acamante se cruzó de brazos—. Fue un acto reflejo. Yo en esos momentos ni siquiera estaba convencido de que Shana fuera la reencarnación de Atenea. No pretendía guardarle secreto alguno a mi señor Acamante. Por favor no me quite mi alma ni me envíe al Hades —suplicó Diomedes.

—¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? ¿Creen que soy alguna especie de dictador sin corazón? —preguntó Acamante, y Diomedes se estremeció de miedo—. En todo caso, hiciste un excelente trabajo manteniendo a Shana oculta, Diomedes. Athena está en deuda contigo —y Acamante le ofreció la mano, y Diomedes se sobresaltó—. No puedo creerlo… Diomedes… mi dedo en verdad abre una puerta al inframundo, pero el tuyo me puede envenenar y causarme un paro cardiaco. Somos igualmente mortíferos, pero ni tú ni yo nos atacaríamos. ¿O sí? —preguntó.

—Tengo mis dudas con respecto a usted, mi señor Acamante —y Acamante se molestó, y Diomedes al ver su molestia, olvidó su miedo y le tomó la mano a Acamante—. Me retracto, confío en usted, mi señor Acamante —terminó.

—Solo Acamante es suficiente —se molestó Acamante—. Por Athena, solo porque mi armadura de Cáncer fue creada por Hades todos piensan que los voy a traicionar. Me llaman el Caballero Dorado más noble por una razón, y esa es conectar a los vivos con sus seres queridos. No por enviar a quienes me molestan al Hades —terminó Acamante.

—¿QUÉEEEE? —resonó el ensordecedor grito de Aquiles, y todos se cubrieron los oídos y desviaron la mirada en dirección a Aquiles—. Sha-Sha-Sha-Shana… si es una broma… es de muy mal gusto… dime por favor que estás bromeando… he cambiado… no me molestaré… —mencionó Aquiles, y una avergonzada Shana lo negó—. ¿Hace cuánto…? —comenzó Aquiles.

—7 lunas después de que te fuiste… —se sonrojó Shana—. Nació en la cuarta luna bajo la estrella de Tauro… veamos… este… debe tener exactamente un añ lunas en estos momentos —y Aquiles se horrorizó, y Patroclo se le acercó, curioso, mientras Aquiles se tomaba del cabello, y se lo estiraba con fuerza—. Deidámia quería que lo supieras antes pero… te fuiste antes de que pudiera decirte, por eso me mandó a mí y me pidió que esperara una carta suya de confirmación en Ftía pero. Como jamás he ido a Ftía pues… no me enteré hasta que Toante fue a recogerla por mí —sonrió Shana.

—¡Eso es lo menos importante! ¿Cómo pasó esto? —y Shana miró a Aquiles con incredulidad—. No… no me refiero a la explicación del acto o crimen en cuestión… en ese caso estoy bastante seguro del cómo pasó… —y Shana asintió, y Aquiles se deprimió. Patroclo entonces llegó ante Aquiles y le preguntó con la mirada—. Soy padre… —terminó de decir Aquiles, y Patroclo mantuvo su silencio, parpadeó un par de veces, y Aquiles asintió indicando que se esperaba esa reacción—. Se llama Neoptólemo —terminó.

—¿Soy tío? —gritó Patroclo, y Aquiles se molestó—. ¿Có-có-có-cómo pasó esto? —y Aquiles fue rodeado por un aura oscura y se preparó a golpear a Patroclo—. ¡No quiero la explicación! ¡Más bien! ¿Es de Deidámia? —y Aquiles asintió.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¡Tengo un hijo de un añ lunas de edad con la hija del rey de Esciro! —se horrorizó Aquiles—. ¿Cómo podré volver a ver a Deidámia al rostro? ¡Más importante! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Soy muy joven para ser padre! —recriminó Aquiles.

—¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de dejar que tu lujuria te dominara, imbécil! —resonó el grito de Agamenón, que llegaba junto a Menelao—. Ahora, si no les importa. ¿Quieren dejar de convertir esta asamblea en un circo? ¡El Patriarca Calcas ha estado escuchando todo lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora! ¡Y dudo mucho que esté conforme con que la nueva Orden Dorada esté repleta de inútiles! —y Aquiles se molestó y sacó su espada, pero Antíloco lo detuvo—. Patriarca Calcas… estamos listos para conocer a Athena —terminó Agamenón, arrodillándose.

—Entonces te estás arrodillando en la dirección equivocada, hermano —habló Menelao—. La diosa Athena ha estado oculta frente a nuestras narices por casi un año —y Menelao se arrodilló frente a Shana—. Diosa Athena. El reino de Esparta está bajo sus órdenes —mencionó, y Diomedes se arrodilló también. Y poco a poco, el resto de los dorados se fue arrodillando también, aceptando a Shana como su diosa.

**Hélade, Esparta. Jardines Interiores del Palacio Espartano.**

—¡Derrotaron a Automedonte! ¿Cómo? —se preocupó Meríones de Escilla, que vio a 3 figuras intentar evadirlo, pero eligió a una de las 3, elevó su cosmos, y lanzó un ataque veloz y certero—. ¡Aguijón de la Abeja Reina! —gritó, y un destello esmeralda se desprendió de su mano, y una de las sombras se detuvo, atrapando el aguijón en su mano—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la sombría entidad.

—Esa técnica… no era una Aguja Escarlata. ¿O sí? —preguntó el Espectro, caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Meríones, que retrocedió al sentir el tremendo poder—. ¿Quieres saber quién soy, miserable ratón? Mi nombre es Radamanthys de Wyvern, la Estrella Celeste de la Intrepidez. Uno de los 4 Jueces del Inframundo —terminó el Espectro, evidentemente furioso.

—¿El Gran Pecador? —se horrorizó Meríones, retrocediendo—. Tú eres el Espectro que asesinó el cuerpo original de Atenea hace 9000 años. La razón por la que la diosa Atenea es obligada a reencarnar en un cuerpo humano —se impresionó Meríones—. ¡Asesino de dioses! —gritó Meríones, lanzándose con su cosmos embravecido como el mar—. ¡Colmillos de Lobo! —gritó, y Radamanthys saltó y pateó el rostro del General de Escilla, tumbándolo en el suelo.

—Así es… en la era del mito, maté a la egoísta a la que ustedes llaman diosa —elevó su cosmos Radamanthys, y Meríones estaba totalmente sobrepasado—. ¡No me arrepiento de mi lealtad a Hades! ¡Gran Precaución! —gritó, lanzando esferas en llamas que impactaron todo el cuerpo de Meríones, tumbándolo en el suelo, sin posibilidad de defenderse—. Eres solo un ratón. El que seas un ratón marino no cambia el hecho de que no estás a mi nivel —sentención Radamanthys.

—No un ratón… —habló Meríones con debilidad—. ¡Una serpiente! —se puso de pie, y su cosmos rodeó a Radamanthys—. ¡Estrangulación de Serpiente! —anunció su ataque, y Radamanthys se ocultó tras un capullo formado por sus alas, elevó su cosmos, y destrozó a la serpiente—. ¡Un águila! —prosiguió Meríones, saltando, y cayendo en picada con el talón en alto—. ¡Presa del Águila! —su cuerpo se transformó en cometa, y Radamanthys saltó y evadió, intentó patear, pero Meríones giró, colocándose a espaldas de Radamanthys, y aprisionándolo desde la espalda, imprimiendo una fuerza impresionante—. ¡Un oso! ¡Estrangulación de Oso! —y el cosmos de Meríones creó un oso inmenso, que abrazó a Radamanthys, intentando destrozarle el cuerpo, pero Radamanthys se estaba fastidiando.

—Te lo repito… eres solo un ratón —y Radamanthys extendió sus alas, hiriendo al oso, forzando a Meríones a soltarlo—. ¡Plasma Infernal! —gritó, lanzó un puñetazo, y relámpagos oscuros se soltaron de su puño, rodeando a Meríones, cortándole la escama con descargas de cosmos electrificadas, que le desgarraron la piel, y lo dejaron en el suelo en un charco de sangre—. ¿Se te acabaron los trucos, ratón ahogado? —preguntó.

—Un… murciélago… ¡Inhalación del Vampiro! —anunció, y de su cosmos se escaparon murciélagos, los cuales Radamanthys disipó con un movimiento de sus alas—. Puedo ser… muchas bestias… Radamanthys… pero no pasaré a la historia como un Gran Pecador —terminó Meríones, elevando su cosmos cuanto pudo.

—Ya eres historia, ratón —terminó Radamanthys, elevando su cosmos, y ondulaciones oscuras rodearon todo el jardín interior de Esparta, las hojas eran abatidas por fuertes vientos oscuros, y la cabellera rosada de Meríones perdió el agarre en forma de coleta y terminó siendo azotada por los fuertes vientos. Este era el poder abismal de los guerreros más poderosos en el ejército de Hades—. ¡Gran Precaución! —gritó, y el grito de Meríones resonó por todo el castillo de Esparta.

**Hélade, Atenas. Templo de Athena.**

—Caballeros —habló Calcas, y Shana, sentada en un trono y temblando de miedo y vergüenza, escuchó atentamente, y miró a los 12 Caballeros Dorados frente a ella, mientras Calcas caminaba con una corona de muérdagos dorados con incrustaciones de diamantes, y la colocaba en su cabellera como una tiara hermosa—. Les presento a Shana, actual encarnación de la diosa Athena —y Calcas se arrodilló, y los 12 se arrodillaron frente a ella, algunos alegres, otros inconformes, la mayoría confundidos—. Mi señora. Le presento a la Orden Dorada —mencionó Calcas, y los 12 se pusieron en fila al estilo militar.

—¡Epeo! ¡Muviano de nacimiento! ¡Caballero de Aries y guardián de la primera Casa del Zodiaco! ¡12 años! —se presentó el de Aries—. ¡Entre mis logros está el ser el único caballero capaz de reparar las armaduras dañadas y poseer una gran longevidad! —terminó Epeo, e hizo una reverencia, y Shana, comprendiendo la etiqueta que era necesaria, asintió.

—¡Áyax! ¡Apodado El Grande! ¡Príncipe de Salamina! ¡Caballero de Tauro y guardián de la segunda Casa del Zodiaco! ¡18 años! —continuó Áyax, respetando el orden, y viéndose inmenso. Más aún si se comparaba con el enano de Epeo—. ¡Entre mis logros se encuentra el ser nombrado por Heracles! ¡Y el entrenar bajo la tutela del Centauro Quirón a quien derroté en batalla! —terminó Áyax, y Aquiles se sorprendió, se mordió los labios, y miró a Áyax con desprecio. Shana simplemente asintió como se esperaba de ella.

—¡Néstor! ¡Rey de Pilos! ¡Caballero de Géminis y guardián de la tercera casa del Zodiaco! ¡35 años! —se presentó el gentil Néstor—. ¡Viajé bajo el mando del Argonauta Jasón! ¡Combatí a los Centauros! ¡Participé en la cacería del Jabalí de Calidón! —y Shana volvió a asentir, y miró al rey de Atenas.

—¡Acamante! ¡Rey de Atenas! ¡Caballero de Cáncer y guardián de la cuarta casa del Zodiaco! ¡20 años! —reverenció el de Cáncer—. ¡Me apodan el dorado más noble! ¡He dedicado mi vida a sanar las almas maltrechas de los hombres y mujeres al permitirles despedirse de los seres a quienes aman! ¡También me han llamado el ladrón de almas! —y Shana se estremeció por la presentación y el apodo, asintió, y miró a Patroclo con cierta felicidad.

—¡Patroclo! ¡Hijo de Menecio! ¡Un soldado al servicio del rey Licomedes! ¡Caballero de Leo y guardián de la quinta casa del Zodiaco! ¡17 años! —se presentó Patroclo, y Aquiles se mostró sorprendido por lo fácil que manejaba su presentación—. ¡Entre mis logros se encuentra entrenar bajo las órdenes de Fénix, Caballero de Plata de Heracles, y vencerle en batalla! ¡Y enfrentar a Protesilao de Orión en duelo por la mano de Polidora, hermana de Aquiles! —terminó Patroclo, y Shana incluso le aplaudió, felicitándolo por su matrimonio. Aquiles simplemente se molestó, y pensó en qué decir.

—¡Antíloco! ¡Hijo de Néstor de Géminis y príncipe de Pilos! ¡Caballero de Virgo y guardián de la sexta casa del Zodiaco! ¡16 Años! —se presentó Antíloco—. ¡Se me considera el hombre más cercano al Olimpo! ¡Entre mis logros destaca el vencer a Patroclo de Leo y a Aquiles de Libra en batalla de 2 contra 1! —y tanto Patroclo como Aquiles se molestaron por el comentario, y Shana se rio un poco al respecto, y Aquiles se sobresaltó al ver que era su turno.

—¡Aquiles! —comenzó con fuerza, sin mostrar preocupación—. ¡Príncipe de Ftía! ¡Caballero de Libra y guardián de la séptima casa del Zodiaco! ¡15 Años! —y Aquiles comenzó a preocuparse—. Entre mis logros están… vestirme como niña por 5 años… —susurró, y Shana le sonrió con dulzura—. ¡Entrené con el Centauro Quirón! ¡Y le vencí en combate! —recordó la presentación de Patroclo, y superó su vergüenza. Todos sin embargo se mostraron curiosos por sus 5 años de pretender ser una niña. Shana simplemente aplaudió para indicar que todo estaba bien.

—¡Diomedes! ¡Apodado en los burdeles como el Galán Escarlata! —habló Diomedes moviendo su cabellera escarlata, y Shana se avergonzó, y todos miraron a Diomedes con desprecio. Aquiles sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Diomedes había atraído la atención fuera de los 5 años de travestismo de Aquiles—. ¡Rey de Argos! ¡Caballero de Escorpio y guardián de la octava casa del Zodiaco! ¡19 años! ¡Entre mis logros se encuentran conquistar a mil mujeres sin dejar un solo hijo! ¡Jajajajaja! —y todos se preocuparon por la presentación—. También se me atribuye la victoria en la venganza de los Epígonos tras el asesinato de los 7 Contra Tebas, y la conquista de ese reino a mis 14 años de edad… —declaró con tristeza Diomedes, recordando aquella horrible guerra. Shana por su parte, asintió entristecida.

—¡Teucro! ¡Caballero de Sagitario y guardián de la novena casa del Zodiaco! ¡13 años! —se presentó Teucro, ligeramente nervioso—. ¡Entre mis logros se encuentra ser considerado el arquero más grande de Salamina! ¡Capaz de acertar a un blanco a más de 100 metros! —terminó, y Shana le sonrió.

—¡Agamenón! ¡Rey de Micenas! —resonó la poderosa voz del caballero de Capricornio—. ¡Caballero de Capricornio y guardián de la décima casa del Zodiaco! ¡30 años! —y Shana asintió, sintiéndose intimidada—. ¡Entre mis logros se encuentran la conquista de Micenas y el ser considerado el Caballero Dorado más poderoso de todos! —terminó Agamenón, y su hermano Menelao le siguió.

—¡Menelao! ¡Rey de Esparta! —se presentó el de Acuario—. ¡Caballero de Acuario y guardián de la onceava casa del Zodiaco! ¡24 años! —y Menelao miró a Diomedes de reojo, que se estremeció por la frialdad—. ¡Entre mis logros se encuentran la victoria en el torneo por la mano de Helena de Esparta! —y Diomedes se molestó, pero Shana decidió restarle importancia, y mirar al último caballero.

—¡Anfímaco! ¡Co-rey de Elibe! —reverenció el ultimo—. ¡Caballero de Piscis y guardián de la doceava casa del Zodiaco! ¡28 años! —y Shana y el resto lo miraron incrédulos—. Entre mis logros se encuentran ser inmune al tiempo al parecer —se disculpó Anfímaco, pero entonces se aclaró la garganta—. Entre mis logros están convertirme en uno de los 3 co-reyes de Élibe… actualmente sin embargo, somos solo 2 co-reyes… —terminó Anfímaco, y Shana asintió.

—Los 12 tienen logros bastante sobresalientes… eso… me alegra casi tanto como me hace sentirme intimidada —mencionó Shana, mientras miraba a los 12, y en especial a Diomedes quien la había adoptado y de la nada estaba bajo sus órdenes—. Ya que ustedes se han presentado, es mi turno de presentarme… mi nombre humano… es Shana… —comenzó, y todos escucharon con atención—. Se me ha dicho que fui entregada por un personaje desconocido ante las puertas del rey Licomedes en Esciro —y Calcas se mordió los labios con cierta tristeza, y Shana notó el gesto, y sonrió—. Yo… fui muy feliz en Esciro… a los 9 años tuve un sueño, donde la Athena de la anterior guerra de hace más de 100 años, me declaraba como su sucesora. Vivía como criada en el palacio de Esciro, la criada personal de la princesa Deidámia, hija de Licomedes. Ella me confió sus secretos, y yo a ella los míos. Tenía una amiga a la que quería mucho, se llamaba Pirra —y Aquiles se ruborizó—. Pirra se convirtió en mi héroe… una persona admirable… aún hoy la admiro, incluso si se ha cambiado el nombre a Aquiles —sonrió, y todos miraron a Aquiles—. Perdón… supongo que Pirra era el nombre falso —se burló Shana—. También tenía otro buen amigo, muy molesto, que me hacía trabajar mucho, pero a quien también quería mucho… Patroclo —y el de Leo hizo una reverencia, y Shana continuó—. A los 12 años… Odiseo de Altar y Diomedes de Escorpio me encontraron en Esciro y me llevaron a Esparta, donde conocí a Menelao —y el de Acuario asintió, y la reverenció—. Estaba asustada porque decían que Helena era Athena, me molesté mucho, lo lamento, tienen una diosa celosa —se disculpó con ternura—. También fui adoptada por Diomedes —y los que no lo sabían, se sorprendieron—. Diomedes me enseñó a ser una princesa. Me hizo muy feliz… en realidad… por 13 años de mi vida he sido muy feliz… pero… soy la diosa de la guerra y comprendo que esa felicidad debe de terminar… yo… humildemente acepto mis responsabilidades como la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra… es un verdadero placer conocerles… por favor… no se limiten porque sea una diosa… también soy una humana… y quiero que confíen en mí… —terminó Shana, y todos la miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Llegaste al Templo del Patriarca… hace 13 años… —lloró Calcas, y Shana lo miró sorprendida—. La diosa Athena… a quien mis antepasados fallaron en proteger… hace 100 años en una guerra contra Ares… fuiste asesinada tan repentinamente… nadie podía creerlo… eras… tan joven… —y Shana se preocupó por la estabilidad emocional de su Patriarca—. Decía mi padre… que mi abuelo vivió con el corazón destrozado por no haberte cuidado mejor… dijo que moriste cumpliendo tu deber… con un rostro inexpresivo, ni de amor, ni de compasión, ni de tristeza… yo pensé que había sido una horrible forma de morir… —y Calcas cayó en sus rodillas, incapaz de soportar el llanto—. Te entregué en la corte de Licomedes… pensando que por una generación al menos… Athena merecía la felicidad… pero la guerra llegó, Athena es necesaria… y yo… quisiera poder darte más, ofrecerte felicidad… pero en su lugar… levaré a una niña de 13 años a una guerra de la que probablemente no regresará… —y Shana se paró, caminó frente a Calcas, se arrodilló, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Athena! —lloró Calcas con fuerza.

—Me diste 13 años de felicidad… Calcas… —sonrió Shana, y le besó la frente—. Y tendré más… mientras mis queridos caballeros sean mi esperanza —y Shana le sonrió a los 12, y los de oro hicieron una reverencia—. Gobernaré con sabiduría y esperanza… juntos llevemos a Gea a una era de gloria, mis queridos Caballeros Dorados… mi querido Patriarca… todos juntos… —y Calcas se puso de pie, asintió, y el cosmos de Shana comenzó a rodear a sus caballeros.

**Hélade. Esparta. Sala de los Sacrificios.**

—¡Alto! ¡No den un paso más! —gritó Políxeno, que se encontraba en la sala ceremonial que guiaba a la recepción, y que separaba los pasillos en dirección a la habitación del trono y las habitaciones reales—. ¡Sinfonía Mortal! —gritó Políxeno, su flauta resonó, pero un hilo violeta le rodeó el cuello y lo forzó a callarse. La otra sombra abrió la puerta de la sala de los sacrificios y siguió adelante—. ¡No fallaré como fallé en Atenas! ¡Se llevaron el Paladio! ¡Pero no se llevarán a Helena! —se molestó Políxeno, elevando su cosmos y rompiendo el hilo.

—¿Así que sabes de Helena? ¿Qué tanto sabes? —preguntó el Espectro, posándose frente a Políxeno—. Mi nombre es Minos de Grifo, Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza, y te he hecho una pregunta, Sireno —apuntó Minos, y Políxeno respondió al elevar su cosmos y extender su flauta en una vara inmensa con las dos puntas afiladas—. ¿Una jabalina? ¿Crees poder atravesarme con ella? —y Políxeno giró su arma, la lanzó, y Minos evadió con gracia y agilidad, pero la jabalina desapareció tras clavarse en una pared, y volvió a formarse en las manos de Políxeno—. ¿Oh? Al parecer regresa a ti tras ser lanzada. ¿Cuántos intentos necesitas para asestar un golpe? —se burló Minos y voló en su dirección—. ¡Aleteo de Plumas Gigantescas! —enunció su ataque, fue rodeado por un aura oscura, y aumentó su velocidad. Políxeno intentó lanzar su jabalina e interceptarlo, pero Minos se movió tan rápido que evadió la jabalina y Políxeno fue azotado por la tremenda velocidad, quedando estampado en las puertas cerradas—. Volviste a fallar —se burló el juez.

—Lo volveré a intentar… cuantas veces sean necesarias —se puso de pie Políxeno, recuperó su jabalina, y la transformó en su flauta nuevamente, comenzando a entonar una melodía—. ¡Sinfonía del Inframundo! —mencionó Políxeno, y alrededor de ambos se alzó el inframundo, donde los muertos comenzaron a atacar a Minos, que simplemente se burló de los inútiles esfuerzos—. Hay miles de sinfonías distintas… pero esta me pareció la más apropiada para ti… una sinfonía de soledad, de terror, de dolor… los muertos te desgarrarán el alma a mordidas —y los cadáveres lo intentaron, pero Minos movió su mano, y los destrozó.

—Una sinfonía bastante agradable al oído de un muerto —sonrió Minos, y movió sus manos, y los cadáveres se levantaron, y se acercaron a Políxeno, que seguía tocando, pero notaba que los muertos no le obedecían—. Solo son ilusiones, pero incluso las ilusiones son controlables por mi cosmos —los muertos se siguieron acercando, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Políxeno dejó de soplar, y los muertos se hicieron cenizas. Los combatientes entonces regresaron a la Sala de los Sacrificios—. Tu sinfonía es muy conmovedora. Serías un buen músico al servicio de Hades. Aunque espera… me pareces familiar… —mencionó Minos—. ¡Ah! ¡Agástenes es tu padre! —y Políxeno se horrorizó—. Soy un Juez del Inframundo. ¿Acaso pensaste que no conocería a tu padre? Conozco todos sus pecados, y por ellos he de castigarlo. Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Políxeno… —y Políxeno cayó en sus rodillas, llorando por el trauma de la muerte de su padre, y las torturas que continuaba teniendo en el inframundo.

**Sala del Consejo Espartano.**

—¡Aquí vienen! —habló Idomeneo de Crisaor, en el segundo piso de la Sala del Consejo. Peneleo de Dragón Marino, y Memnón de Kraken se encontraban en el primer piso. Anceo de Lynmades estaba al frente, sosteniendo las inmensas puertas de la habitación—. Después de la Sala del Consejo ya solo queda la habitación del trono, y detrás están las habitaciones reales —le mencionó Idomedeo a Odiseo y a Palamedes—. Ellos tres serán la penúltima línea de defensa, nosotros combatiremos en la Habitación del Trono. No se preocupen. Se necesitaría de un dios para detener a estos tres —explicó Idomeneo, y un poderoso estruendo resonó frente a las puertas de la Sala del Consejo, y Anceo de Lynmades sintió la tremenda presión, impresionando a Idomeneo—. ¿Cómo ha podido…? —y Odiseo se preocupó—. ¡Nos vamos! —y los dos de plata asintieron y siguieron a Idomeneo a la habitación del trono.

El estruendo volvió a impactar la puerta con fuerza, y Anceo de Lynmades empujó con más determinación, aunque comenzaba a sudar frio. Peneleo de Dragón Marino y Memnón de Kraken se mostraron igualmente preocupados, Anceo no perdió su agarre en la puerta, pero esta comenzó a caer en astillas alrededor de Lynmades.

—Este sujeto… ¿qué clase de fuerza tiene? —se quejó Anceo, y fue empujado tras un potente impacto a la puerta, lo que horrorizó a Peneleo y a Memnón, pero Anceo se lanzó contra la puerta nuevamente, forzando la barricada.

—¡Anceo! ¡Deja de bromear! —se molestó el anciano Memnón—. Eres hijo de Poseidón y de una mortal. Se ha contado que después de Heracles eres el más fuerte. ¡Viajaste con Jasón en el Argos! ¡Fuiste incluso el timonel! ¡Y todos saben que el timón de esa nave solo lo mueven los más fuertes! ¿Vas a decirme que un simple Espectro te va a doblegar? —enfureció Memnón.

—Este no es un simple Espectro… incluso Heracles… sentiría estos golpes… —explicó Anceo. De improviso sin embargo, los azotes a la ya dañada puerta se detuvieron, y Anceo miró a una figura entre las grietas, que lo observaba fijamente—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Anceo horrorizado, y el Espectro del otro lado elevó su cosmos, preparó su puño, y lo lanzó a la puerta, atravesándola, y terminando con su mano abierta frente al cuello de Anceo—. ¡Maldición! —gritó horrorizado.

—¡Penitencia Sombrías! —gritó el Espectro, y Anceo de Lynmades fue lanzado al medio de la habitación por flamas oscuras que lo rodearon, y estallaron en un torrente de fuego oscuro que se elevó al techo con vientos huracanados, forzando incluso a Peneleo y a Memnón, quienes no habían recibido el ataque, a sostenerse de la escalera que daba al segundo piso de la Sala del Consejo, y en dirección a la habitación del trono. Anceo no solo era abatido por las llamas, sino que su mente había sido transportada al infierno, recibía tortura en las 8 prisiones. En vida vivía lo que a los muertos les depara en su muerte. Las flamas se intensificaron, Anceo gritó de dolor, y el fuego lo consumió, dejándolo arrodillado, tembloroso, y ahogado en lágrimas e incapaz de seguir combatiendo—. Solo tengo una orden… traer a Helena… la orden no incluye matarlos… —explicó el Espectro, y abrió las puertas lentamente. El Espectro tenía una armadura de cuerpo completo, negra profunda, con la cabeza de un león como protección del pecho, con sus fauces abiertas, y ojos de rubíes, una larga cola como la de un escorpión sobresalía cayendo de su casco en forma de cabeza de carnero de cornamenta corta, y unas inmensas alas de murciélago retraídas le rodeaban como una capa, que brillaba con colores tornasolados oscuros, y que poseía una habilidad para endurecerse a voluntad, y lo demostró al endurecer una ala alrededor del brazo derecho, y elevar su cosmos alrededor de este—. ¡Verdugo del Juez! —lanzó un corte, por encima de la cabeza del conmocionado Anceo, había atacado las escalinatas, y las derrumbó con Peneleo y Memnón sobre estas, que cayeron atrapados bajo los escombros.

—¿Qué clase de sujeto es este? —preguntó Peneleo, saliendo de los escombros—. ¡Anceo! ¡Levántate! ¿Esta es la fuerza del segundo después de Heracles? —pero Anceo no podía reaccionar, su mente seguía divagando alrededor de los infiernos de Hades—. ¿Quién eres? Al menos debes tener la decencia de presentarte ante los condenados a ejecución.

—Sarpedón de Quimera, Estrella Celeste de la Firmeza —se presentó el Espectro, con un rostro inexpresivo. No denotaba odio, ni compasión, solo servicio y obediencia. Peneleo parecía no comprender a quién se estaba enfrentando, se puso de pie, elevó su cosmos, y preparó su ataque máximo. Memnón por su parte, mayor que el resto de los Generales Marinos, conocía el nombre de Sarpedón, y se mantenía sobresaltado, temeroso.

—¡Mi nombre es Peneleo de Dragón Marino! ¡Después de Idomeneo de Crisaor, soy el General Marino más poderoso de todos! ¡Mi maestro fue Néstor de Géminis! ¡Y esta… es la técnica que él me enseñó! —abrió las manos, y en esta se formó una galaxia en espiral, la cual atrapó en una mano, retrajo el brazo como para lanzar un puñetazo, y así lo hizo, abriendo la mano al final—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —liberó el poderoso ataque Peneleo, que rodeó a Sarpedón, que vio de forma inexpresiva el cielo, las constelaciones, y los cometas, planetas y estrellas, flotar en su dirección, amenazantes, poderosos.

—¡Revolución Estelar! —enunció su ataque Sarpedón con poco interés o convicción, y sin embargo su armadura incineró su cosmos, y destellos como flechas oscuras se desprendieron de la armadura, perforaron los planetas, los cometas, las estrellas, y destrozaron la escama de Peneleo, atravesándola.

—¿Cómo? Fue mi ataque más poderoso… Néstor incluso me ha dicho que estaba al mismo nivel del suyo… ¿cómo lo penetraste? —y Peneleo se horrorizó, mientras veía el cráneo esquelético de un carnero a espaldas de Sarpedón, y de pronto este cráneo abrió la boca como fauces de un león, y le creció una melena—. En verdad es una Quimera… pero… ¿exactamente cuál es su poder? Estas técnicas… las he visto antes… —se horrorizó Peneleo.

—Plasma Infernal —susurró, lanzó un puñetazo, e hileras oscuras rodearon a Peneleo, azotándolo por todos lados, clavándolo a los escombros, donde una tablilla le penetró el hombro y salió por frente a su pecho, causándole a Peneleo un horrible dolor.

—Es inútil… no podemos vencerle… —habló Memnón, que ni siquiera lo había intentado, y Peneleo enfureció, se paró sacándose a la fuerza la tabla del pecho, y miró a Memnón con furia—. Esta no es nuestra guerra, Peneleo. Si fuera contra Poseidón lo enfrentaría con todas mis fuerzas, aún si perdiera la vida, pero estamos hablando de Sarpedón, y no es a Poseidón a quien protegemos, ni siquiera es a Athena —mencionó, pero Peneleo lo ignoró, y se lanzó contra Sarpedón, que reemplazó en su cosmos al león por un escorpión.

—Aguijón Demoniaco —lanzó una hilera de cosmos en línea recta, que le atravesó a Peneleo el pecho, y lanzó centellas de cosmos violeta por su pecho y espalda, lanzando su sangre a chorros, como si hubiera sido atravesado por una jabalina en pleno vuelo.

—¡Peneleo! ¡Ya basta! ¡Sarpedón solo sigue la orden que le dictan! ¡No matará a menos que esa sea la orden! —gritó Memnón, y Peneleo cayó al suelo, convulsionándose de dolor—. ¡Rey Sarpedón! —habló Memnón, parándose sobre la espalda de Peneleo para evitar que el de Dragón Marino volviera a pararse—. Hijo de Zeus y una mortal, con la fuerza de Heracles, y el poder de Hades. Se le entregó la Quimera de suplice porque posee el poder de tres caballeros dorados. La quimera, es una bestia formada por el cuerpo de un león, la cabeza de un carnero, la cola de un escorpión. Posee el poder de un caballero de Leo, un caballero de Aries, y un caballero de Escorpio —y Peneleo se impresionó—. Entre los Caballeros Dorados, existe una técnica prohibida con el poder destructivo de una estrella que ha estallado, se cree incluso más mortífero aún. Ese poder solo se puede alcanzar si tres Caballeros Dorados unen fuerzas, un poder que incluso podría herir a los dioses. Pero… esa fuerza es solo destructiva. Sarpedón es esa fuerza transformada en un Espectro, su cosmos llega al nivel de ese ataque prohibido por Athena. Incluso si los 7 Generales Marinos lo atacáramos al unísono, nos vencería a todos —y Peneleo se negó a entenderlo, y comenzó a empujar el pie de Memnón, pero el anciano de Kraken lo empujó al suelo con fuerza—. Con ese poder a su disposición, cualquiera podría intentar enfrentarse a los dioses, por eso Hades le arrebató a Sarpedón todas sus emociones, solo posee una, la obediencia. Sarpedón es el legendario cuarto juez, Hades no lo usaría en una guerra a no ser que lo considerara un último recurso. El que haya liberado a Sarpedón, el más poderoso de los jueces, significa que Hades sabe que esta es una guerra de proporciones superiores a cualquier otra anterior. Pero Sarpedón es tan útil como es inútil, no tiene juicio propio, solo obedece una orden a la vez. ¿Cuál es la orden que te dio Hades? —preguntó Memnón.

—Traer a Helena —respondió Sarpedón de forma automática, y Memnón asintió, se hizo a un lado, y permitió a Sarpedón pasar, lo que enfureció a Peneleo de Dragón Marino, que comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y a empujar a Memnón de Kraken. Sarpedón sintió el cosmos, miró a Peneleo, e inmediatamente después observó a Anceo, que tras varios minutos de haber estado perdido con su mente vagando en el inframundo, por fin se ponía de pie y furioso.

—Vete —habló Memnón, tomando a Peneleo, y lanzándolo a Anceo, derribándolos a ambos, y Sarpedón saltó, y subió al segundo piso y comenzó su persecución a la habitación del trono. Peneleo y Anceo se prepararon para atacar a Memnón entonces, pero el anciano de barba de algas gritó primero—. ¡Inútiles! ¡Estoy de su lado! —gritó—. Hades es el enemigo, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero Sarpedón no es un enemigo al que podamos derrotar, no nosotros. Pero a ellos tres si podemos enfrentarlos —sentención Memnón, y miró a la entrada, Anceo y Peneleo encontraron al resto de los jueces allí. Radamanthys de Wyvern, Aiacos de Garuda, y Minos de Grifo—. Aceptaré el castigo que Poseidón crea pertinente, pero no le servimos en nada a nuestro dios al estar muertos, Sarpedón es demasiado para cualquiera y punto final. ¡A ustedes 3 sin embargo, podemos enfrentarlos! ¡Aurora Borealis! —gritó Memnón, atacando a Radamanthys, que lo evadió y atacó a Memnón.

—Me aseguraré de que seas castigado por Idomedeo y por el señor Poseidón, Memnón —sentenció Peneleo, elevando su cosmos, creando un triángulo—. ¡Triángulo Dorado! —atacó a Aiacos, que se burló, y detuvo el ataque con su propio cosmos.

—¡Soy el hijo de Poseidón! ¡El segundo más fuerte en toda Hélade después de Heracles! —elevó su cosmos Anceo y se lanzó en contra de Minos, que intentó atraparlo con sus hilos, pero terminó admitiendo la fuerza de Anceo, y evadiéndolo mientras sus hilos eran cortados, y las pisadas y puñetazos de Anceo hundían la tierra y perforaban las paredes—. ¡Impacto de Salamandra! —gritó con sus manos rodeadas de electricidad, y lanzando una esfera de relámpagos que rodearon tanto a Anceo como a Minos. Los Generales de Poseidón no eran tan débiles como los 3 jueces pensaban, y toda la Sala del Consejo comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias de los terribles cosmos.

**Habitación del Trono.**

—La penúltima línea de defensa ha caído —habló Idomeneo, y Odiseo y Palamedes se preocuparon y comenzaron a sudar frio—. Está aquí —terminó, y las puertas de la habitación del trono estallaron, y Sarpedón apareció frente al grupo, con sus ojos brillando de azul por el vacío y la luz que se reflejaba en este al entrar por el tragaluz en el techo—. Mi nombre es Idomeneo de Crisaor, rey de Creta. Te ordeno en nombre del dios de los mares el detener tu avanzada, o acabaremos con tu vida —Odiseo entonces materializó su espada de plata, y Palamedes hizo lo mismo. Sarpedón sin embargo, no se mostró impresionado—. ¡Terminaré contigo entonces! ¡Lanza Dorada de Crisaor! —se lanzó el rey de Creta a una velocidad impresionante y en línea recta, Sarpedón lanzó un puñetazo, intentando impactarlo, pero para sorpresa del Espectro, Idomeneo lo evadió, y comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes de lanza, que Sarpedón se vio obligado a resistir al endurecer las alas de su suplice, encerrándose en un capullo, que resistió todos los impactos.

—No interfieras… —mencionó Sarpedón, y al percatarse de la insistencia de Idomeneo, extendió sus alas, rompiendo los impactos de Idomeneo, y colocando una esfera oscura frente a su rostro—. ¡Penitencia Sombría! —gritó, e Idomeneo fue incinerado por las flamas oscuras, y su mente comenzó a vagar por los 8 infiernos.

—¡Derrotó a Idomeneo de solo un golpe! ¡Pero si él es el General Marino más poderoso! —se horrorizó Palamedes, y tanto él como Odiseo prepararon sus espadas y se lanzaron contra Sarpedón, que atrapó las espadas entre dos dedos, y rompió ambas de un movimiento, tomó a Palamedes y a Odiseo del cuello, y los estampó en el suelo con violencia, formando dos inmensos cráteres que se formaron por el cosmos de Sárpedon presionando a ambos más al fondo—. Malnacido… —se quejó Palamedes.

—¡Si se lleva a Helena iniciará una guerra! ¡Debemos resistir! —gritó Odiseo, pero Sarpedón continuó elevando su cosmos, hundiéndolos más y más, pero un destello dorado llamó la atención de Sarpedón, que viró para ver lo que ocurría, y fue arremetido con fuerza por una tacleada dorada que empujó a Sarpedón a la pared, lo estampó contra esta, y derribó una gran porción del palacio sobre Sarpedón, e Idomeneo se separó, y respiró pesadamente, visiblemente agotado.

—Esa técnica… es en verdad horrible… —mencionó Idomeneo, que parecía como si le hubieran arrebatado la mitad del alma—. Pero yo… soy el rey de Creta… y al servicio de Poseidón he aceptado defender a Helena de Esparta con mi vida… no te permitiré pasar… ¡Lanza Dorada de Crisaor! —lanzó su ataque, y Sarpedón arremetió contra Idomeneo con violencia, atravesándolo con una espada escarlata propia, e Idomeneo se separó de inmediato, se tomó la costilla donde Sarpedón lo había atravesado, pero se repuso, y una terrible batalla de fuerza física comenzó.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que estamos muy fuera del nivel de este par de locos? —se quejó Palamedes, y sin embargo, Odiseo se repuso, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. ¿Odiseo? ¿Qué intentas? Es momento de huir con Helena, no de combatir —mencionó Palamedes.

—Primero que nada, Palamedes. Te desprecio, así que no escucharé tu inútil palabrería —sentenció Odiseo, mientras Idomeneo y Sarpedón seguían su enfrentamiento armado—. Y segundo… no fallaré en mi deber… soy el Caballero de Plata más poderoso de todos… mi abuelo fue un licántropo, un hombre mitad lobo… mi padre un argonauta, un héroe al servicio de Jasón. Yo aún estoy por forjar mi leyenda… aún tengo una senda que elegir seguir… y estoy por demostrar la fuerza que ampara mi constelación —y el Altar se dibujó a espaldas de Odiseo, una mesa de plata, que se abrió, liberando la fuerza en su interior—. ¡El Altar es la mesa donde los dioses: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, se reunieron para destronar a Cronos el titán Tirano! ¿Dónde crees que enterraron el cuerpo? —y al abrirse el Altar, un inmenso ser de cosmos sorprendió a Palamedes, e interrumpió la batalla entre Idomeneo y Sarpedón, el inexpresivo ser inclusive desistió de combatir a Idomeneo para concentrarse en Odiseo—. El caballero de Altar… es y siempre será, el caballero de plata más poderoso… capaz de controlar una fuerza opuesta a los dioses. ¡La fuerza del Titán! —y tras cruzar sus brazos, y extenderlos, un estallido plateado comenzó a derribar la habitación del trono, y Sarpedón comenzó a elevar su cosmos, haciéndole frente al de Odiseo—. ¡Esta es mi verdadera fuerza! —y Odiseo formó una inmensa guadaña de plata, y la tomó del mango, el titán en su cosmos pareció hacer lo mismo—. ¡Megas Depranon! —gritó, movió la guadaña, y un corte inmenso partió la habitación del trono por la mitad.

—¡Verdugo del Juez! —enunció Sarpedón con fuerza, con su espada escarlata lanzando un corte para contrarrestar el de Odiseo, ambos ataques chocaron, Palamedes e Idomeneo quedaron atrapados en el mismo y fueron lanzados a paredes opuestas, el Titán y la Quimera se reconocieron, se atacaron, pero los cuerpos que los poseían no eran tan fuertes como sus cosmos, y Odiseo fue lanzado al trono de Esparta, destrozándolo con su cuerpo. El Titán volvió a encerrarse en el Altar, pero había herido a la Quimera, su rostro de león había perdido un ojo, la suplice del León estaba perforada en el pecho donde estaba la cabeza de león, pero Odiseo ya no tenía fuerzas—. La fuerza del Titán… una fuerza capaz de hacerme frente… no es suficiente… incluso el Titán caería… —mencionó, colocando su espada frente al rostro de Odiseo—. Pero no me arriesgaré —alzó su espada, y Odiseo cerró los ojos.

—¡Espera! —resonó un grito, y Sarpedón desistió, y miró a las puertas abiertas, y a Helena, la mujer de Menelao, llorando y sosteniendo a sus bebés que dormían en sus brazos—. Espera… iré contigo voluntariamente pero por piedad… no mates a nadie… ellos solo intentaban protegerme… lo intentaron, y tuve esperanza… pero no merecen morir por mi culpa… —lloró Helena, y Sarpedón retrajo su espada.

—Helena… puedo asegurarte… que más morirán si vas con él… —prosiguió Odiseo, elevando lo poco que le quedaba de cosmos, pero las puertas del Altar no se abrían—. No te llevará… no te… llevará… Helena… —pero Sarpedón empujó a Odiseo al suelo, y lo ignoró rotundamente mientras caminaba hasta Helena.

—Déjame entregar a mis hijos a Odiseo… e iré contigo… solo… no lastimes a nadie más… detén esta tontería y ordena que los otros 3 jueces se retiren… —y Sarpedón notó que uno de los ojos de Helena brillaba color de rubí, entendiendo que estaba medio-poseída por Perséfone.

—Solo Hades puede ordenarme… —mencionó Sarpedón, y Helena asintió—. Pero por el bien de mi misión… —elevó su cosmos Sarpedón, y 3 destellos oscuros desaparecieron del castillo de Esparta—. Entrégalos… —y Helena asintió, caminó hasta Odiseo, se arrodilló, y colocó en los brazos del tembloroso caballero a sus bebes dormidos.

—Te salvé la vida con lo que me queda de independencia, Odiseo… no la desperdicies… —lloró uno de los ojos de Helena, el otro se mostraba inexpresivo—. Dile a Menelao que lo amo… que podrá parecer que voy a Troya por mi propia voluntad, pero no es así… dile… que Helena lo ama… —y Odiseo intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy débil—. Nos vamos… Sarpedón… —y el Espectro asintió, mientras el otro ojo de Helena comenzaba a brillar de rubí, y su cabellera se tornaba rosada—. Maldición… Hades ha arruinado mi diversión. Supongo que es mejor estar de su lado sin embargo, ya extrañaba el poder del inframundo de todas formas —y Sarpedón miró a Odiseo, y luego a Helena—. ¡Ignóralo! ¡Esos hijos en sus brazos! ¡Si mueren le diré a Hades que termine con tu vida! Necesito a Odiseo con vida únicamente para entregar a esos dos a familias que los cuiden por mí. Ahora… llévame ante mi marido —y Sarpedón asintió, cargó a Helena, y voló con ella en brazos fuera del castillo, sorprendiendo a los seis generales que llegaban intentando ir en auxilio de Helena, y se vieron incapaces de ayudarla.

—¡Helena! —gritó Odiseo, despertando a los bebés, pero Odiseo se los entregó a Palamedes, y comenzó a perseguir inútilmente a Sarpedón—. ¡No! ¡Debíamos evitar la guerra! ¡Helena! ¡Perséfone es solo un huésped en tu cuerpo! ¡Igual que Athena es en Shana! ¡La verdadera Helena puede dominar! ¡Perséfone es solo un huésped! ¡Expúlsala! —pero Odiseo no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Helenaaaaa! —resonó el grito de Odiseo, pero Helena era inalcanzable.

**Hélade. Península de Penopoleso.**

—¡Tardaste una eternidad, Sarpedón! —se quejó Paris, mientras Sarpedón aterrizaba y colocaba a Helena frente a él—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, pero eres muy peligroso para seguir abusando de tus servi… —interrumpió Paris al percatarse de la perforación en la armadura de Sarpedón—. ¿Quién te hirió? —preguntó.

—Su nombre es Odiseo, un Caballero de Plata del Altar quien puede controlar al Titán en su interior —y Paris enfureció, incluso ignoró a Helena y miró en dirección a Esparta—. Si es su orden… iré a asesinarlo… —mencionó, y Helena se sobresaltó.

—¡Eso no! —gritó Helena, y Paris la miró fijamente—. Hades, estoy molesta. No viniste por mí personalmente sino que mandaste a tus lacayos —apuntó Helena, y Paris se molestó—. Pero puedo ver por qué. Tu posesión, al igual que la mía, no es completa aún. No has recuperado todo tu cosmos, ni yo tampoco. Te perdono por enviar a los jueces por mí, pero Sarpedón envió a la fuerza a Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos al inframundo, incluso Sarpedón no podría contra los 7 Generales Marinos y 2 Caballeros de Plata, uno de los cuales controla el Megas Depranon —y Paris enfureció—. Sin mencionar, que otros vendrán tras nosotros. Debemos escapar, inmediatamente —y Paris asintió, y Helena se mostró agradecida—. De todas formas, ya tienes a tu bella esposa Helena frente a ti, la mujer más hermosa en toda Gea —y Hades cacheteó a Helena con fuerza.

—Aún estoy molesto, maldita lujuriosa —se quejó Paris, y Helena comenzó a retroceder, asustada, pero entonces Paris la besó con fuerza—. No vuelvas a traicionarme… ¿lo entiendes? Te juro que te cortaré la cabeza si lo haces —y Helena asintió, y aceptó otro beso de Paris—. Pandora, nos vamos a Troya —ordenó Paris, y Políxena, que se había mantenido oculta en las sombras, salió y miró a Helena fijamente con cierto odio en su corazón—. Pandora —mencionó Paris perdiendo la paciencia.

—Así será, amo Hades —mencionó Políxena—. Pero si me permite sugerir, las noticias de esta traición se esparcirán rápidamente y los cretenses poseen las naves más rápidas de toda Gea. Nos interceptarán de seguro. Le recomiendo fijar el rumbo a Chipre, al sur de Anatolia. Así pasaremos desapercibidos en caso de que envíen naves a Troya —y Paris sonrió.

—Me gusta como piensas, Pandora —mencionó Paris, y se acercó al timonel, de cabellera rubia despeinada, y barba corta del mismo color—. Cíniras de Titiritero, Estrella Terrestre de la Dirección, confío en que tus muñecos podrán guiarnos a tu ciudad sin contratiempos —sonrió Paris, y el Espectro asintió—. Vayamos a Chipre entonces, que los tontos Aqueos piensen que he escapado directamente a ver al rey Priamo —y Paris rio endemoniadamente.

**Anátolia, Troya.**

—¿Qué? ¿Pero padre? —habló Casandra a manera de queja, se encontraba en la habitación del trono Troyano, con Priamo y Hecuba sentados en sus tronos. A la derecha de Priamo habían tres tronos más, el primero de los cuales estaba vacío en ese momento, los otros dos estaban ocupados por Heleno, que miraba a Casandra con tristeza, y por Trolio, que la miraba con indiferencia. A la izquierda de Hecuba habían otros tres tronos, el primero y más cercano a Hecuba estaba vacío, el segundo sin embargo, y el que más le interesaba a Casandra, estaba ocupado por otra mujer, a la que Casandra veía con desprecio, el ultimo estaba vacío también. Los tronos vacíos pertenecían a Héctor, a Políxena y a Paris, y en el que se sentaba la nueva invasora solía ser el de Casandra—. No necesito estar cuerda para saber lo que está pasando, Priamo… mientras más tiempo paso con Paris más tiempo puedo conservar la cordura… te lo advierto… estás errando en tu gobierno, rey imbécil —sentenció Casandra con odio, y Fryodor, uno de los Espectros al servicio de Priamo, se acercó a Casandra—. ¿Eh? ¿En verdad quieres intentarlo? Mientras tenga cordura sabes que soy capaz de lastimarte, Fryodor. Ya no soy la niñita inofensiva que te dejaría azotarla. Tiéntame y te masacraré —sonrió Casandra con malicia, y Fryodor se estremeció de miedo, pero preparó su látigo, miró a su rey pidiendo permiso, y Priamo asintió. Fryodor atacó, pero encontró a Cheshire recibiendo el latigazo y protegiendo a Casandra—. ¡Cheshire! —gritó Casandra horrorizada.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Priamo—. Es tu locura y la forma en que contaminas a mi corte la razón por la que he decidido reemplazarte en el consejo de los 6. Y ahora que ni Héctor ni Paris están presentes en Troya para votar en contra, he tomado la decisión final —y Casandra miró a Priamo con desprecio—. Escucha Casandra… —se tranquilizó Priamo—. Siempre hay 6 hijos en el consejo de Troya. Antes de que llegara Paris sin embargo, ya habíamos pensado en Laódice de Hiperboreas, la Estrella Terrestre de la Jovialidad, como prospecto a unirse al consejo —y Casandra miró a su hermana de cabellera castaña y mirada perdida, y le sacó la lengua. Laódice no se inmutó al respecto—. No te reemplazábamos como miembro del consejo a pesar de tu locura porque eras una sacerdotisa de Apolo. Pero ahora que Paris ha regresado, le entregamos el lugar de Laódice, y ahora que Laódice ha llegado a la edad de comprometerse, puede unirse al consejo y reemplazarte. De los 50 hijos que tengo, solo 6 forman parte del consejo de guerra, los más sabios. Casandra, tú estás demente… —habló Priamo con tristeza.

—¿De quién es la culpa, rey imbécil? —se quejó Casandra—. Profetizo tragedias y me ignoran, intento escapar de mi soledad al ser abierta, espontánea, y divertida, solo para que Fryodor me dé de latigazos. Todos piensan que soy una maldita mentirosa porque la Estrella Terrestre de la Mentira brilla sobre mí, les digo que Apolo intentó seducirme y lo desprecié y piensan que estoy demente. La única persona que me ha demostrado cariño fue Paris, e intenté, realmente intenté, el salvar a Troya solamente por él. ¡Pero ahora sé que Troya puede irse al Tártaros! —gritó Casandra con fuerza, e incluso Cheshire se horrorizó—. ¿Quieres darme de latigazos? ¡Adelante! ¿Quieres reemplazarme en el consejo? ¡Bien! ¡Llorarás y sufrirás cuando no tengas quien te advierta del futuro! ¡Y por cierto, esa es una visión! ¡Te di el Paladio! ¡Enuncié los requerimientos para cambiar el futuro! Paris los conoce… pero ahora el futuro es incierto, solo veo una bruma, pero aclarará, Priamo… y cuando aclare… no me tendrás a tu lado para guiarte por el camino de la victoria. Ahora dime… Priamo. ¿Qué parte de lo que te dije te sonó a locura? —terminó Casandra, y Heleno se impresionó, y se puso de pie.

—Hermana… tu locura… ¿puedes controlarla? —preguntó, y Casandra movió su cabeza en negación—. Ya entiendo… te estás curando… pero… no es suficiente aún… ¡Padre! —habló Heleno—. ¿No lo ves? ¡Casandra puede curarse si se lo permitimos! ¡Está hablando con normalidad! ¿No lo ves? ¡Puede ser una valiosa miembro del consejo! —terminó.

—No va a creerte… Heleno… —mencionó Casandra, con su cuerpo temblándole—. Llegué a mi límite… —y Casandra sonrió, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas—. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —comenzó—. ¡Llorarás, Priamo imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Mil veces imbécil! —y Cheshire, preocupado por Casandra, intentó detenerla. Pero Casandra lo besó, sobresaltando a Cheshire, que se quedó frio mientras Casandra saltaba y bailaba a lo largo de la Habitación del Trono, y se paraba frente a Heleno—. Troya arde, jajaja, los hombres y mujeres corren por las calles en llamas, jajajaja, un caballo gigante entra en la ciudad, da a luz a 50 guerreros. Matan y matan y matan y matan. Un caballo teniendo soldaditos como hijos, son muy bonitos, salen en grupo, se extienden como las llamas del mismo infierno. Cuidado con el caballo gigante, jajaja —y Casandra saltó y se trepó en Heleno—. Arre caballito, arre, que tus hijos destruirán todo cuanto los dioses han creado. ¡Arre! ¡A las puertas de Troya desde adentro deberás cabalgar! ¡Y sin que la muralla caiga la ciudad así lo hará! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Todos morirán! ¡Muerte, muerte, muerte! —y Priamo movió su mano, y Fryodor volvió a preparar el látigo, pero Chehsire nuevamente se interpuso.

—¡Cheshire! ¡Déjala! —gritó Priamo, pero Cheshire se negó—. ¡Te he ordenado que la dejes! —pero Cheshire se volvió a negar—. ¡Te he dado una orden! —y el caos reinó en la habitación del trono de Priamo—. ¡Largo, Casandra! ¡Te niego como mi hija! ¡Y ordeno a toda Troya el negarte también! —y la habitación entró en silencio, y Heleno sintió una lágrima golpearle el cuello, y lentamente dejó a Helena en el suelo—. Ya no eres mi hija… —terminó Priamo.

—¡Te escuché la primera vez, vejete! —gritó Casandra—. Y tú… deja a mi mascota… ¡Incineración de Delfos! —gritó Casandra, y llamaradas oscuras se soltaron de su mano e incineraron a Fryodor, que terminó en el suelo gritando de dolor—. No te preocupes, no morirás por mi mano. Te tengo reservado un destino mucho peor… —y Casandra salió a paso apresurado, seguido de Cheshire, y con su rostro ahogado en lágrimas—. ¡Mueran! ¡Todos Mueran! ¡No los necesito! —gritó Casandra, y cuando salió, vio a Anficlas pegada a la pared, había estado espiando—. Ve a Chipre… pídele a Héctor que te permita quedarte allí… y te prometo que pese al sufrimiento que estás destinada a sufrir, encontrarás lo que siempre has buscado… sufrimiento a cambio de felicidad, primero sufre… antes de pedir que los dioses te compensen… confía en mí… o morirás únicamente en sufrimiento —y Anficlas no supo qué decir, y simplemente vio a Casandra retirarse—. ¡Que te pudras, Priamo! ¡Paris será la ruina de Troya! ¡Atrévete a llamarme mentirosa después de esto! —y Casandra se soltó en llanto nuevamente, y Cheshire se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó—. Lo intenté… yo en verdad… intenté salvar a Troya pero… no se puede salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado… ¡Cheshireeeee! —lloró Casandra con fuerza, y su guardián se mantuvo a su lado, prefiriendo a la Casandra lunática, en lugar de a la que tenía el corazón destrozado por culpa de su propia familia.

* * *

**Suficiente por hoy. Para terminar, y porque sé que leer tantos nombres extraños es un martirio para muchos en lo que se acostumbran a los personajes, aquí les va una relación:**

**Caballeros Dorados 12 de 12:**

**Aries = Epeo**

**Tauro = Áyax**

**Géminis = Néstor**

**Cáncer = Acamante**

**Leo = Patroclo**

**Virgo = Antíloco**

**Libra = Aquiles**

**Escorpio = Diomedes**

**Sagitario = Teucro**

**Capricornio = Agamenón**

**Acuario = Menelao**

**Piscis = Anfímaco**

**Caballeros de Plata = 9 de 18 ya presentados**

**Caballeros de Bronce = 5 de 18 ya presentados**

**Total de la Orden de Athena = 48 caballeros**

**Generales de Poseidón 7 de 7:**

**Dragón Marino = Peneleo**

**Crisaor = Idomeneo**

**Sirena = Políxeno**

**Hipocampo = Automedonte**

**Kraken = Memnón**

**Scilla = Meríones**

**Lynmades = Anceo**

**Espectros Celestes de Hades = 12 de 36 ya presentados**

**Espectros Terrestres de Hades = 15 de 72 ya presentados**

**¿Cómo llevo el control de tanto mono? Tengo un Excel, jajajajaja.**


	9. La Ultima Diplomacia

**Mientras sean más de 10 reviews yo contento, jajaja, muchas gracias nuevamente. Saben una cosa, de tanto que me han preguntado por Anficlas, y por lo mucho que me he centrado en el personaje de Diomedes que sigue robándose el rol protagónico, me he decidido. Muchos de ustedes saben que deseo ser un escritor profesional, muchos otros pues… sorpresa… jajajajaja. En fin, tenía pensado publicar uno de mis libros terminados, pero, de momento, tengo fresca la memoria de Diomedes y su mito, así que, mi primer libro, que definitivamente trataré de publicar este año, será el mito de Diomedes y Anficlas. Comenzaré a trabajar en este mito, jajajajaja. En fin, eso es punto y aparte, de momento, a contestar sus reviews:**

**Suki90: Me hiciste falta en el capítulo anterior. Pienso malacostumbrarte mucho, jajajajaja. Aquiles en verdad estaba de calenturiento con Deidámia, es parte del mito, así que era de esperarse. Creo que voy a dejar que Shana siga llamando a Aquiles Pirra de cariño, eso denotaría más amistad entre ellos, jajajaja. En cuanto a Diomedes, no puedo hacer mucho por su personaje, es el Escorpio descendente a más no poder. Puedes dibujarlos en túnicas ya que se te dificultan las armaduras, jajaja, así todos tendrían una mejor percepción de los 12 dorados. Disfruta este capítulo.**

**Abaddon DeWitt: Definitivamente tienes gustos medio raros, pero en tu defensa, es un Escorpio así que es comprensible. En cuanto a Áyax, aún no ha llegado el momento de explotar su personaje, y Paris, ya veremos qué pasa con él, de momento tienen que odiarlo más.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Tienes un punto la verdad, pero tengo planes para esa parte de la historia, además, Diomedes y Áyax se disputaban el puesto de: "El mejor después de Aquiles", si Áyax fuera un plata eso sería denigrante para el resto de los dorados. Áyax por otra parte, ya es un personaje evolucionado. ¿A qué me refiero? A qué sale en otra de mis historias: "Guerras Doradas" (Séquela de Guerras de Troya), a los que han leído esa historia, recordarán a ese Áyax, pero les adelanto, sí es el mismo, la actitud no será la misma, es algo similar al personaje de Odiseo, descuiden, poco a poco entenderán.**

**GiMe: Ok, para explicarte, es así de sencillo. ¿Recuerdas a Julián Solo? El era un muchacho con el alma de Poseidón. Athena es igual, hay un ser divino (Atenea), y hay un ser reencarnado (Athena). Como se explicó en el capítulo anterior, Athena reencarnó en el Santuario, pero Calcas la entregó al rey de esciro para ocultarla y evitar una guerra. Y sí, en efecto, las preocupaciones de Helena son porque la posesión no está tan avanzada como la de Hades en Paris. En esta época, no hay 88 constelaciones, incluso no son las mismas, Argos por ejemplo, se dividirá en el futuro en las armaduras de Vela, Boyeros, Brújula, etc. Fénix como constelación no existe, hay dos constelaciones del Oso (Maro y Menor), hay una constelación de la Serpiente, entre otras. En total son 12 de Oro, 18 de Plata y 18 de Bronce. En el Face me puedes buscar como Daniel Ordoñez. Insisto, se van a arruinar la historia pidiéndome el mito de Anficlas. ¿Qué les cuesta esperarme 4 capítulos más? ¿a qué te refieres con emociones más humanas? Supongo que de Aquiles y el resto, aunque no me quedó muy claro. No te preocupes, actualizaré más rápido mientras sigan habiendo reviews, jajajajaja. Lo de Casandra lo explico en este capítulo, está otra vez de vacaciones comiendo mariscos. Conozco el mito de Políxena y Aquiles, no es de mis favoritos porque no tiene sentido pero lo usaré a mi manera.**

**andromedaiorosayita: Jajajajaja ¿te agradó Teucro? Después de Epeo es el menor de los dorados, no creo que piense siquiera en mujeres todavía. En cuanto a Sarpedón se refiere, ese personaje ya tiene el destino sellado en el mito, así que ya sé el cómo voy a disponer de él, tristemente no es como te lo imaginas, pero será épico. No he visto los trailes, pero me dan vergüenza esas dichosas armaduras doradas, parecen Protos salidos del juego de Star Craft.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Liluz me traicionas, ya deberías saber que Áyax era Tauro, se menciona en Guerras Doradas T_T. Es más, todos lo odiaban por malnacido asesino. Cambiando el tema, yo también creo que me está saliendo bien lo de los opuestos, aunque a Acamante todavía no me lo aceptan, jajajajaja. Sarpedón no iba a salir, pero su nombre aparece en la lista de Guerreros Troyanos, has memoria Liluz, en Guerras Doradas se dice inclusive quien derrotó a Sarpedón. Jajajajaja, espero a todas mis lectoras recurrentes, y si una no llega me deprimo y mato a un personaje, jajajajaja, es broma. Lo de hacerlos sufrir en 3D ya no es mi proyecto, me salí por falta de tiempo, mis personajes se siguen dibujando y el videojuego se está haciendo pero, ya solo soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual, nada más, lo lamento T_T.**

**Tsukihime Princess: Tsuki, tú también me traicionas. ¿No leíste Guerras Doradas? Los 12 Caballeros Dorados son los 12 Aqueos que servían a Zeus, y Ayáx estaba en la lista T_T. Y de hecho, Epeo es un Kiki ocn el cabello rosado así que sí, te lo imaginaste correctamente. Jajajajaja, sí soy medio pervertido, es culpa de una leona que conocí en la secundaria… mi primera novia fue una Leo, la extraño… sniff… Antíloco no es idiota, no sé ni por qué lo odias, no he dado razones para que sea odiado, ni siquiera ha participado correctamente, supongo que solo tienes resentimiento contra los Virgo, jajajajaja. ¿Por qué le puse a Patroclo Leo? Porque Teucro era el arquero por excelencia y si no estaba Teucro estaba Filoctetes, por lo que no podía ser Sagitario, y no me burlo de Patroclo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, Aquiles y Patroclo discutiendo es como Aioria y Milo discutiendo. No te preocupes, le daré un buen papel a Patroclo.**

**midusa: ¿Por fín? Hay muchos eventos antes del Rapto de Helena que también fueron detonantes de la Guerra de Troya, jajajajaja, pero bueno, que bueno que te agradó. En defensa de la sorpresa de los dorados, no estaban sorprendidos porque ni sabían que ya había reencarnado, y sí, Agamenón es el líder de los 12. Géminis y Piscis no participarán todavía, hoy me concentraré un poco en Acamante de Cáncer. Entiendo tu preocupación de que los Generales no duraron mucho, soy capaz de darles una pelea eterna, pero perdería sentido si los jueces no los derrotaban. Digamos que fue lo más realista que se me ocurrió, solo piénsalo, toma a Radamanthys y ponlo enfrente de los 7 Generales actuales. ¿Crees que exageré ahora? Yo tampoco me esperaba ese poder de Odiseo, se me ocurrió de la nada, jajajajaja. Y Sarpedón es, por mucho, el más poderoso de los jueces. Aw, destronaron a Anficlas, a mí me cae mejor que Casandra, jajajajaja, pienso que es un personaje más profundo pero Casandra también me cae bastante bien.**

**Lord Dracon: Mi lord, sea bienvenido, jajaja. Es exactamente como lo dices, guerra, pero con una profundidad más inesperada, solo espera y disfruta. Todos quieren un segundo round entre Sarpedón y Odiseo, tal vez deba considerarlo, de momento, Odiseo sigue metiéndose con las grandes ligas, ya veraz por qué. Jajaja, todos los dorados son lo inverso de sus actuales encarnaciones, Epeo es infantil, Áyax agresivo, Néstor amigable, Acamante noble, Patroclo infantil, Antíloco presuntuoso, Aquiles desequilibrado, Diomedes pervertido, Teucro sumiso, Agamenón agresivo, Menelao furioso, y Anfímaco empático. Antíloco como personaje, aún no es su turno de brillar, pero no será budista, eso tenlo por seguro, pero lo imagino como una máquina de furia divina. Jajajajaja, lo de Diomedes y siendo incapaz de tener hijos lo comprenderás pronto en este capítulo.**

**DaanaF: ¿Dudabas de mí? Expectativa es mi segundo nombre… bueno no, mal chiste, jajaja. Dragón Marino no es el más fuerte de los Generales en esta encarnación, si siempre fueran los mismos los más fuertes sería predecible y aburrido, por ejemplo, en esta historia, el más poderoso será Memnón de Kraken, después Idomeneo de Crisaor, y Anceo de Crisaor es el tercero, ya después, en el medio, está Dragón Marino. En cuanto a los dorados pasará algo similar, aquí te va el orden como me lo imagino: Libra, Escorpio, Tauro, Capricornio, Acuario, Virgo, Géminis, Cáncer, Piscis, Leo, Sagitario y Aries. Pero, y este es un pero que vale, misteriosamente, todos están a un nivel muy superior, peor los que destacarán siempre serán Aquiles de Libra, y entre Diomedes de escorpio y Áyax de Tauro se disputan el segundo puesto. Menelao será el personaje principal de este capítulo, bueno, más o menos… coff… Diomedes… coff… Casandra tendrá su participación en el futuro, de momento, hay que darle protagonismo a los Aqueos.**

**kyokay1218: Era casi seguro que fallarías, jajaja, nadie respeta a Teucro, y para Odiseo tengo otros planes. Desde lo del titán no debería quedar duda alguna de su poder. Epeo es el constructor del caballo de Troya y quien será el responsable de la creación de la constelación del Escultor, con eso te digo todo de por qué le toco Aries, jajaja. Umm… no es difícil manejar a tanto personaje, lo difícil es darles el mismo nivel protagónico, lo logré en Guerras Doradas pero como aquí tengo que seguir un mito claro pues no logro quitarle el protagonismo a Diomedes, así como después no podré quitárselo ni a Odiseo ni a Aquiles, es un ciclo interminable T_T. No demerites a Poseidón, si te das cuenta, se enfrentaron a 4 Jueces, el cuarto de los cuales puede derrotar a Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos él solo, así que yo creo que el resultado fue el más realista. Automedonte se defendió bien, también Idomeneo y Peneleo. En cuanto a Odiseo, el Megas Depranon es la parte clave de su poder, si has leído el Episodio G lo comprenderás mejor, si no, lo iré explicando poco a poco.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade, Atenas. 08 de Agosto de 1,196 A.C.**

Le tomó a Odiseo 3 lunas el traslado de Esparta hasta Atenas. Una mirada sombría adornaba su rostro mientras subía por las 12 casas. Epeo en Aries y Áyax en Tauro no lo conocían, pero no lo detuvieron, era un Caballero de Plata solamente, y no había instrucciones de no dejarlo pasar. Para cuando había pasado por Géminis, lo hizo sin saludar a Néstor, lo que impresionó a su viejo amigo y casi padre. Al llegar a Cáncer no se arrodilló ni presentó respetos por el rey de Atenas. En Leo, Virgo y Libra, protegidas por Patroclo, Antíloco y Aquiles, ninguno se atrevió a saludar a Odiseo, su mirada era fiera, repleta de odio y desprecio, de tristeza y angustia. Solamente ante Diomedes se detuvo, y las lágrimas le traicionaron, mientras Diomedes, sin decir palabra alguna, asintió, y siguió a Odiseo en el ascenso. Pasaron por Sagitario sin molestar a Teucro, en Capricornio encontraron a Agamenón, y el miedo inundó a Odiseo, pero Diomedes se mantuvo junto a él, dándole valor, y ambos subieron hasta Acuario.

Al llegar a Acuario, Odiseo se percató de que los dorados de los templos inferiores lo habían seguido, y que Anfímaco en Piscis se había percatado de la conmoción y había bajado para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los 12 se habían reunido en la casa de Acuario, en medio de la cual Menelao se mostraba imponente, y mirando a Odiseo fijamente, curioso del porqué de tantas visitas. Antes de preguntar sin embargo, Odiseo cayó en sus rodillas frente a él, temblando de miedo, de dolor, como un niño que acababa de enterarse de que su padre o madre acababa de fallecer, y temía del futuro que tendría que afrontar él solo.

—Te lo ruego… por lo que más ames en esta vida… no hagas cumplir el juramento que ha unido a toda Hélade en lazos de hermandad y compañerismo, y lo conviertas en un genocidio —suplicó Odiseo, y nadie comprendía lo que ocurría, solo Néstor lo sabía, pues él siempre tuvo sus sospechas—. Menelao… mi rey… mi amigo… mi hermano… por favor… cuando escuches esta noticia te ruego lo tomes con la seriedad que sé que posees… y tomes la decisión más sabia… —y Menelao, intranquilo, asintió, y ofreció su mano a Odiseo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Helena ha… —pero Menelao retrajo su mano al escuchar el nombre de su esposa—. Helena… ha sido raptada por el príncipe Paris de los Troyanos… un centinela lo vio en la península del Penopoleso… poco después de que tu palacio fuera arrasado por sus guerreros —la notica sin embargo, no fue bien recibida por Menelao.

Odiseo lo miró, con su rostro inmerso en la confusión, y el corazón hecho pedazos. Cerró los ojos, bajó la mirada, y su cuerpo tembló con odio. Agamenón miró a su hermano fijamente, preocupado, dolido. Una nevada comenzó a caer alrededor de todo el Santuario. El corazón de Menelao estaba en pena, cerraba sus manos en puños, y la sangre escapaba por la terrible presión y el odio.

—París… ¿cómo te has atrevido? —continuó Menelao, furioso, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. Lo mataré… —y Odiseo se horrorizó, mientras el suelo se congelaba, y Odiseo y los dorados comenzaron a retroceder mientras el hielo se extendía, congelando toda la casa de Acuario, y continuando su camino por ambas sendas a Capricornio y a Piscis—. Lo mataré… Paris… ¡Te arrancaré el corazón! —terminó Menelao, y su gritó resonó por toda Atenas.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 9: La Ultima Diplomacia.**

* * *

**Hélade. Atenas. Templo de Athena.**

—¡Me e-e-e-e-estoy congelando! —se quejó Shana en el Templo de Athena, donde los 12 dorados se habían reunido al poco tiempo de que Odiseo trajera tan terribles noticias que habían forzado a un furioso Menelao a congelar las 12 casas. Diomedes notó el frio que Shana sufría, y la túnica para clima cálido de Shana, y se preocupó un poco por ella, quitándose la capa y deseando abrigarla con esta, pero recordando que estaba prohibido, y desistió—. No me importan las reglas de i-i-i-igualdad en estos momentos. ¡Hazme un espacio! —gritó Shana, lanzándose a Diomedes, y rodeándose por su capa y pegando el cuerpo al de Escorpio, que se alegró un poco—. Tu diosa te orde-de-dena que le des un poco de calor —y Diomedes asintió.

—Si es una orden de mi diosa, con su permiso —sonrió Diomedes, abrazando a Shana, y molestando a Calcas—. Pero… dejando los juegos a un lado… Odiseo trae noticias terribles. Menelao está tan abatido que no puede controlar su cosmos —y Shana asintió, y jaloneó a Diomedes a su trono, forzándolo a sentarse, y sentándose sobre él—. ¡Shana! ¡Calcas va a matarme por esto! —se quejó Diomedes.

—No te preocupes… soy una diosa, ¿no es así? Si es mi orden debe acatarse como tal, no te reprenderán, padre —y Diomedes no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero había asuntos más importantes que tratar—. Tío Odiseo… por favor explícanos bien lo que ha ocurrido —y Odiseo reverenció, aunque sorprendido de ver a Shana liderando el Santuario. Había mucho que quería preguntarle, pero no era el momento.

—Por instrucciones de Néstor, que aconsejó proteger Esparta en la ausencia de Menelao… —comenzó Odiseo, y Menelao lo miró con tristeza—. Los 7 Generales de Poseidón y su servidor el Caballero de Plata del Altar, nos movilizamos teniendo la sospecha de un ataque a la familia Espartana. Nuestra sospecha nació de la visita hace un año de los príncipes de Troya, que pasaron un tiempo prolongado en nuestras tierras. Estaban trazando un mapa. No uno común como pensamos al inicio, un mapa marítimo. Los reinos que visitaron estaban en las costas de Hélade, trazaban una ruta de escape veloz —explicó Odiseo.

—¿Por qué trazarían semejante ruta marítima? —preguntó Shana, tomando los brazos de Diomedes y obligándolo a abrazarla, realmente Shana no era buena con el frio—. Troya está en Anatolia, y Hélade y Anatolia son naciones neutrales. No hay tratados de comercio entre ambos continentes pero… tengo tanto frio… —interrumpió Shana, pero se recuperó rápidamente—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que la familia Troyana está involucrada en el rapto de Helena? —preguntó, y Odiseo se impresionó por la madurez de Shana.

—En verdad… eres una diosa de sabiduría… —comenzó, y Shana lo miró fijamente—. Otro rey se hubiera lanzado a las conclusiones, tú primeramente pides evidencia —y Shana se alegró por las palabras, y Odiseo continuó—. Los colores de las armaduras Troyanas son el morado y el negro, siempre pensamos que esos colores eran una alusión a los dioses, Troya es soberbia, se cree al nivel de los dioses después de todo, pero quienes nos atacaron, debían estar muertos ya hace tiempo —explicó, y Shana no lo comprendió—. Sarpedón de Quimera, Radamanthys de Wyvern, y Minos de Grifo, 3 hermanos hijos de una doncella de nombre Europa que vivió hace al menos 100 años, y quien tenía un hijastro de nombre Aiacos, el espectro de Garuda. Los 4 fueron reyes, Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys en Creta, Sarpedón fue desterrado pero el punto es que los 4 deberían estar muertos, pero ahora se hacen llamar los Jueces del Inframundo. Esto solo puede significar que son espectros resucitados por Hades —y los dorados se impresionaron—. No es la primera incidencia con espectros que tenemos. En Esciro nos atacaron 3 espectros a Diomedes, a Aquiles y a mí. Y hace algunas lunas el Santuario fue invadido por 9 espectros que robaron el Paladio de Atenea —terminó Odiseo.

—Esa información no debía salir del conocimiento de los 12 Caballeros Dorados y los Co-reyes —mencionó Calcas—. Me pregunto… ¿cómo se habrá filtrado esa información? —y de inmediato, todos miraron a Diomedes, que se preocupó un poco—. En todo caso, ya se sospechaba desde hace al menos 2 años que Hades había reencarnado y que la guerra estaba cerca pero, ¿dónde entra la relación de Hades con los Troyanos? —preguntó Calcas.

—Solo teníamos sospechas —comenzó Odiseo—. Pero, momentos antes de la invasión al palacio de Esparta, ordené a Toante de Pegaso, mi discípulo, a montar guardia en las costas de la Península de Penopoleso, donde afirmó haber visto a un navío Troyano y al príncipe Paris al mando del mismo —terminó Odiseo.

—Mi señorita, requiero hacer una confesión —comenzó Néstor, y todos lo escucharon—. Hace un año, durante mi estadía en Esparta, fui testigo de la visita de los príncipes de Troya a la orden de Menelao. Y lo que vi lo guardé en secreto pero juro en el nombre de mi señorita que es verdad —prosiguió Néstor—. Embarazada y con Hermione de lunas de nacida en brazos, Helena besaba al príncipe Paris —y tras dicho comentario, un tremendo puñetazo de Menelao al rostro de Néstor derribó al mayor de los dorados.

—¡Padre! —gritó Antíloco, corriendo hasta donde su padre, e inmediatamente después observó al furioso de Menelao—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi padre? —enfureció Antíloco, y Menelao lo miró con desprecio, mientras el de Virgo elevaba su cosmos.

—¡Tu padre vio a mi esposa siéndome infiel y se guardó ese conocimiento! —gritó Menelao, furioso, apuntando a Néstor que se ponía de pie y se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de los labios—. ¿Cómo pretendes que reaccione? ¿Con un desfile en honor a tu padre? ¡Helena era lo único que me importaba y ahora me la han arrebatado! —gritó con odio.

—¡Me guardé ese conocimiento por una razón! —mencionó Néstor—. ¡Por la ira que hay en tu corazón! ¡Si hubiera corrido a decírtelo, hubieras asesinado a Paris, a Héctor, a la sacerdotisa Casandra, y a todos los hombres de Priamo! Y entonces la guerra hubiera llegado a costas de Hélade. Hubieran arrasado Ítaca primero, la hubieran convertido en una base militar, y tendría a la flota Troyana a las costas de Pilos. ¡Hice lo que pensé mejor para mí reino! ¡El de Odiseo! ¡Y los otros 28 que se extienden antes de llegar a Esparta! —terminó Néstor. Y la discusión entre los dorados estalló.

—¡Sileeeeenciooooo! —gritó Agamenón, y todos callaron—. ¡No estamos buscando culpables! ¡En todo caso ya conocemos el nombre de los criminales y todos pertenecen a Troya! —prosiguió el de Capricornio—. Pero no iremos a la guerra por una mujer —terminó.

—¡Los 30 reinos de Hélade me deben su lealtad, Agamenón! —sentenció Menelao, y Odiseo se avergonzó por la idea que hoy podría desatar una guerra—. Juraron en nombre de Athena y de Poseidón. Pero… Helena me enseñó a pensar con razonamiento, y no por impulso. ¡Intentaré la diplomacia! ¡Viajaré yo mismo a Troya, y exigiré con mi mano en el corazón y con Athena de testigo, que sinceramente deseo me regresen a mi esposa, y que si así lo hacen, mi furia no caerá sobre ellos! —continuó Menelao, quien era furia divina—. Pero… ¿y si me niegan mi derecho? Te preguntaré algo… hermano… y extiendo la pregunta a Odiseo, a Diomedes, a Néstor, a todos los que están casados. Llega un invitado a tu corte, le atiendes con la cortesía del rey… come tu comida, bebe tu vino, duerme en tu cama… ¡Por Zeus! ¡Se lleva a una de tus criadas a la cama! ¡Y lo despides llenándolo de tesoros! ¡Esa es la cortesía que yo di a los Troyanos! —continuó Menelao—. Pero no fue suficiente… se lleva a mi esposa… deja a mi hija y a mi hijo jóvenes… sin recordar a su madre… un malnacido se lleva a mi esposa… a la razón de mi existencia misma… la única felicidad que me quedaba… ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Llorar y dejar que el imbécil se salga con la suya? ¿Volverme a casar y olvidarlo? ¿Tener más hijos solo para que otro noble lujurioso llegue a mi palacio, acepte las mismas cortesías, y me vuelva a robar a alguien más? ¿Y si se llevan a mi hijo o a mi hija? ¿Y si invaden mi reino y me lo quitan todo? ¿Cuándo tendré el maldito derecho de pelear por intentar proteger aquello que amo? —y nadie podía negar que las palabras de Menelao, aunque crueles, eran verdaderas—. ¿Y si hubiera sido tu esposa, Agamenón? ¿O tu hijo hubiera sido secuestrado, Odiseo? ¿Y si tu reino hubiera sido arrasado, Diomedes? Ahora les pregunto. ¿Estarán satisfechos los malditos Troyanos? Si permitir a Helena quedarse con Paris en Troya… asegura que esto jamás le volverá a suceder a nadie… ¡Entonces juro por Athena que sufriré por la eternidad porque nadie más vuelva a sufrir lo que ahora me destroza el corazón! Pero… ¿y si no es así? ¿Cuándo se levantará un valiente y dirá: «¡Ya fue suficiente!»? —y el templo de Athena entró en un silencio sepulcral.

—Tiene razón… —mencionó Acamante, y todos bajaron la mirada—. Menelao se ha atrevido a decir lo que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido el valor de mencionar. Este «rapto» es solo el capricho de un príncipe Troyano que cree que puede hacer lo que le viene en gana. ¿Qué le impide volverlo a hacer? —preguntó Acamante.

—¿Irían a la guerra por averiguarlo? —preguntó Odiseo—. ¡Es una mujer! ¿Cuántas vidas se perderán por el rescate de una mujer? Estoy triste por Helena… pero no iré a la guerra a menos que sea una orden de Menelao y solo por honrar mi juramento. Lamento tu pérdida, Menelao. Pero no creo que una mujer sea merecedora de movilizar a 30 reinos por ella —terminó.

—Odiseo… me duele mucho decirte esto pero… —comenzó Diomedes—. No es tu esposa a la que secuestraron… no puedes jurar que no actuarías de la misma manera. Si Egialea me fuera arrebatada… yo también… haría la guerra de forma egoísta por solo recuperarla… —y Shana se sorprendió de escuchar a su padre decir aquello—. Pero nadie está viendo el panorama completo. Poniendo a Hades a un lado, quien solo es una sospecha, no podemos permitir a un príncipe cualquiera pensar que el mundo le pertenece. Eso sería mostrar debilidad ante el resto de los reinos. Helena debe ser devuelta, eso es todo lo que Menelao desea. Si eso ocurre, enterraremos el incidente —terminó Diomedes.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó Odiseo—. Diomedes, eres mi mejor amigo. Por eso te pregunto como hombre. ¿En verdad crees que una guerra lo vale? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con la guerra contra Tebas cuando asesinaron a tu padre? —y Diomedes se puso de pie, furioso, y Shana fue empujada de sus piernas y se tuvo que sostener al trono para no caer.

—¡No metas a mi padre en esto, niño lobo! —gritó Diomedes, tomando a Odiseo del cuello, quien lo miró con desprecio, y a Shana se le rompió el corazón al ver a 2 buenos amigos mirándose con ira—. Mi venganza… mató a miles… lo tengo bien presente. Pero no me arrepiento, y las familias de los caídos no lo hacen tampoco. ¡Nos levantamos donde nadie más se atrevió! ¡Argos se convirtió en un reino prospero! Es verdad que nuestra gente murió en una venganza absurda, no hay noche en la que no me atormente el sufrimiento de todos los que murieron en mi nombre. Pero mi pueblo continúa a pesar de que se perdieron hermanos, hijos, maridos. Y viven tranquilos, sabiendo que defendíamos la causa justa. No me hables de guerra cuando tú jamás has participado en una, Odiseo. A los 14 años, yo ya comprendía lo que significaba ser el primero en entrar en el campo de batalla, sabiendo que toda una nación me seguía, y que debía vivir o morir con ellos… —y Diomedes se tranquilizó—. Perdona por liberar mi coraje en ti… pero… no lo comprendes porque jamás has ido a una guerra… muchos no lo comprenden, y ese es mi consuelo… el que futuras generaciones no conozcan la guerra… ¿lo entiendes? ¿No preferirías ir a la guerra y ahorrarle ese dolor a Telémaco? —y Odiseo por fin lo comprendió.

—¿Por qué todos hablan de una guerra? —preguntó Shana, y todos la miraron—. He escuchado todo lo que han dicho, y extrañamente, ninguna persona ha hablado con mayor diplomacia que Menelao, por extraño que parezca —y todos miraron a Menelao, cruzado de brazos y furioso—. Si la diplomacia te devuelve a Helena, todos olvidaremos las palabras de guerra, ¿no es así? —y Menelao asintió, y Shana se alegró—. Pero… si no lo hace… me temo que el resto de las discusiones entran en consideración. Podrá parecer un simple acto de lujuria el que ha forzado a un príncipe a robarse a una reina ajena… pero un crimen sigue siendo un crimen, y será castigado si no se enmienda. Menelao… como diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, pretendo hacer honor a mis dos nombres. Con sabiduría, intentaremos la resolución pacífica del conflicto. Pero si Troya niega este derecho… te permitiré que hagas cumplir el juramento —y todos se sorprendieron, Odiseo en mayor medida—. Odiseo… te comprendo. Te juro que te comprendo. El miedo en tu corazón, la sombra de una guerra, las muertes que llegarían por una mujer como tú lo has dicho… no es la mujer… es el crimen y la soberbia de quien lo comete… es como un soldado que golpea a un vagabundo solo por el placer que le provoca… hasta que el vagabundo no se levante y pelee aún a sabiendas de que podría morir al desafiar al soldado, el vagabundo seguirá viviendo una existencia conformista y llena de dolor… autorizo la guerra si esta es inevitable solamente… —sentenció Shana.

—Palabras más sabias no se han enunciado jamás, por más crueles que estas sean —mencionó Calcas, y todos asintieron, presentando sus respetos—. Pero todas estas consideraciones, se están tomando sin el consentimiento de que los Troyanos pueden o no estar aliados a Hades —les recordó Calcas.

—Inclusive si Hades estuviera de alguna forma involucrado, no puedo evitar el pensar en Poseidón —aclaró Shana—. Poseidón y Athena habían estado en guerra hasta hace 100 años. Ahora existimos pacíficamente respetando nuestros respectivos reinos. Si puedo lograr esa paz con Hades también, gustosa le entregaré a Helena pese a las penas que esto traería a Menelao —y Menelao asintió ante esas palabras—. Si Hades no está involucrado, para mí es indiferente. No hago la guerra por desprecio a una persona, hago la guerra por desprecio a las injusticias, eso es lo que significa ser sabiduría en la guerra. Para muchos, las guerras serán una idiotez. Prefiero ser una diosa idiota, a una diosa sumisa que permita a su pueblo ser pisoteado. Mi veredicto final, Hades o no Hades, apelaremos a la diplomacia, pero no huiremos a la guerra —y Odiseo, aunque triste por la respuesta, no pudo negar que los puntos de vista de cada quien eran diferentes, pero que todos actuarían con la justicia como objetivo común.

—Entonces, ya solo queda elegir a los voluntarios —mencionó Acamante—. Menelao lo dijo fuerte y claro, él mismo irá a Troya a pedir el regreso de Helena, y si Troya la devuelve, todo quedará olvidado. Yo, Acamante, me ofrezco también para realizar el viaje. Menelao necesitará algo de sentido común para evitar que su lengua provoque una masacre —terminó Acamante.

—Me parece bien —mencionó Diomedes—. Menelao, aunque sentimos desprecio mutuo, ambos comprendemos el sentimiento del otro perfectamente. Tienes mi apoyo. Acataré a esta visita a Troya con la diplomacia que se requiera, tienes mi elocuencia para intentar hacer la diferencia —y Menelao apreció el esfuerzo de Acamante y Diomedes.

—Entonces yo también iré —interrumpió Odiseo—. Mi diosa Athena. El Juramento de los Pretendientes fue mi idea, y si la guerra llegara a estallar me sentiría responsable del juramento que a pesar de unir a los Aqueos podría causar más muerte de la que estamos dispuestos a tolerar… iré… para intentar impedir una guerra… —y Shana observó a los voluntarios, y asintió.

—Acamante de Cáncer… Diomedes de Escorpio… Menelao de Acuario… Odiseo de Altar… —continuó Shana—. Tienen mi permiso de retirarse a Anatolia a solicitar a Priamo, rey de Troya, la devolución de Helena de Esparta… mientras tanto, y como una precaución, el resto de los 12 deberá viajar a sus respectivos reinos y a los reinos aliados, explicando la situación, y pidiendo a los pretendientes estar al pendiente del juramento que prestaron. Si vamos a la guerra, es mi deseo que todos quienes asistan dejen atrás el camino preparado para su partida —y los 12 se retiraron, dispuestos a volver a sus pueblos—. Zeus… padre de los dioses… mi padre verdadero… ruego porque no estalle la guerra… bríndale a mis caballeros el poder de evitar lo que parece inevitable… —lloró Shana, mientras sus caballeros se retiraban.

**Anatolia, Troya.**

—¿Casandra ha sido expulsada del consejo de Priamo? —preguntó Héctor a Laódice, sentada en el trono que antes perteneció a Casandra—. ¿Quién autorizó esto? —miró Héctor a Priamo—. Este tipo de decisiones deben tomarse únicamente en consejo —terminó.

—Y así fue —comenzó Priamo—. En ese momento, los consejeros votaron, y en ese momento, se dio el veredicto —explicó Priamo—. 2 votos fueron a favor, un voto fue en contra —mencionó Priamo, y Héctor enfureció.

—¡En otras palabras, mientras Paris, Políxena y yo no estábamos presentes en el consejo, obligaste a Trolio y a Heleno a votar en contra de Casandra! ¡Una diferencia d es un truco muy barato, padre! ¡Sabías que Paris y yo votaríamos en contra y esperaste a que ninguno estuviera presente! —terminó Héctor.

—Hice lo que consideré mejor para Troya, hijo mío. Casandra no podía gobernar en semejante estado —continuó Priamo, pero aquello a Héctor no le importaba, estaba más concentrado en la injusticia—. Pero el tema de Casandra y su expulsión del consejo no son relevantes en estos momentos, ese tema se cerró hace 3 lunas mientras te encontrabas en un recorrido por las naciones aliadas. El tema de hoy es otro —prosiguió Priamo, mirando a Anficlas junto a Héctor en medio de la Habitación del Trono—. ¿Por qué tienes el cabello largo? —preguntó Priamo.

—¿Eh? Eso es… bueno… la verdad… —comenzó Anficlas, sumamente avergonzada, y Héctor colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Anficlas para hacerla callar, y Anficlas asintió con tristeza y mantuvo su silencio.

—Hay hombres quienes no le dan importancia a la extensión de su cabellera, padre. Si Ethon prefiere tener el cabello largo, apoyaré su decisión. Es lo que hace un padre, apoya a sus hijos —y Priamo se molestó por aquella mención—. Ethon me ha solicitado trasladar su lugar de residencia a Chipre. En luna y media Ethon cumplirá los 12 años. Se habrá entrenado de forma exitosa en Troya, es el mejor en su clase, su habilidad con la lanza es mejor inclusive que la de Trolio a la misma edad —y Trolio se molestó y miró a Anficlas con desprecio, intimidando a la niña—. En Chipre, bajo el entrenamiento del Titiritero, tendrá más blancos y no temerá a asesinar accidentalmente a sus rivales, podrá combatir con armas reales, ello lo hará más mortífero en el campo de batalla —terminó Héctor.

—Ethon ha concluido su entrenamiento de resistencia del veneno exitosamente, padre —explicó Heleno—. No veo razón alguna para que no se cumpla esta petición. Ethon ha demostrado ser un excelente guerrero —terminó Heleno.

—Todos parecen olvidar que «Ethon» posee algunas carencias en medio de los pantalones —agregó Trolio con desprecio, y Anficlas se ruborizó al extremo al escuchar aquello—. No engañará a nadie si sale de la corte. Ya comenzó a desarrollarse, ha crecido, también lo ha hecho su pecho. No es más que una mocosa —y Laódice observó a Trolio con sorpresa, y entonces dirigió la mirada a Anficlas.

—¿Eres una chica? —preguntó Laódice, y Anficlas no supo qué decir—. Impresionante… tu postura es tan derecha… tu olor corporal es a tierra y madera. Tu cabello será pulcro, pero cualquiera te confundiría con un muchacho hermoso. Si no me dicen que eres una chica, simplemente no lo adivinaría. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que desees actuar como un chico? —preguntó Laódice, y Anficlas desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir, pero Héctor habló por ella.

—No eras miembro del consejo cuando hice la solicitud de tomar a Anficlas por hija y el de esconder su género —mencionó Héctor—. Anficlas siente un desprecio por los hombres muy intenso. La he protegido dentro de las murallas del palacio, se ha entrenado para ser un guerrero, porque se ha profetizado que un hombre le traerá dolor, un hombre muy poderoso —terminó Héctor.

—Dolor es una forma de interpretarlo… —susurró Heleno, pero Anficlas lo escuchó—. En todo caso, Anficlas… quiero decir, Ethon… ¿por qué tenías que recordarme que era una niña, Laódice? Ya lo había superado… —prosiguió Heleno—. De todas formas… Ethon en mi profecía demostró ser capaz de hacerle frente a un Caballero Dorado. Su entrenamiento parecía lo más adecuado. Además, el estar en presencia de otros hombres podría ayudarlo a superar ese odio, o a convertirlo en una máquina de guerra imparable. Apoyo su envío a Chipre —terminó.

—2 votos a favor. ¿Alguno en contra? —preguntó Priamo, y tanto Trolio como Laódice levantaron la mano, enfureciendo a Héctor—. ¿Cuáles son sus razones? Expónganlas al consejo —continuó Priamo.

—Ethon, o como deseen llamarlo, es una chica en realidad —mencionó Trolio—. No tiene madera de soldado, las mujeres fueron creadas por los dioses para complacer a los hombres —y Anficlas cerró sus manos alrededor de su lanza con desprecio.

—Aunque una respuesta insolente por parte de Trolio, tengo que estar de acuerdo —mencionó Laódice—. Una chica intentando convertirse en soldado, es denigrante. ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por ti misma? Seguramente tú no deseabas ser forzada al travestismo y simplemente lo aceptaste porque pensabas que era lo mejor para ti. Ni siquiera te comportas como un chico del todo. Te ves como uno, pero no te comportas como… —comenzó Laódice, pero entonces vio a Trolio moverse en su trono, evadiendo una lanza perfectamente lanzada a centímetros escasos de su entrepierna, Héctor simplemente sonrió.

—¿Entonces no puedo ser un chico porque me falta algo en medio de la entrepierna? ¿Dime una cosa, Trolio, si hubiera acertado eso te convertiría en una chica? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! —gritó Anficlas, sorprendiendo incluso a Priamo—. ¿Quieren que me comporte como un chico, hable como uno, coma como uno, huela como uno? Comenzaré a hacerlo. Todo sea por honrar a mi padre. Puedo comportarme como un chico, no necesito un «paquete» en medio de las piernas para ello —sentenció Anficlas.

—¿Qué dijiste pedazo de estiércol? —se quejó Trolio, arrancando la lanza del trono, y lanzándosela a Anficlas, que la atrapó, la giró, y la apuntó en dirección de Trolio, sorprendiendo al hijo de Priamo—. ¿Quieres que te parta el rostro? —mencionó.

—Si no le tienes miedo a ser derrotado y humillado por una chica, te invito a intentarlo —sentenció Anficlas, y Trolio se impresionó más y más, tomó su escudo, saltó frente a Anficlas y preparó su espada, pero Héctor los detuvo.

—Si no quieres terminar como un eunuco, no te lo recomiendo, Trolio —y el hermano de Héctor se estremeció—. El consejo sin embargo, ha hecho su votación. Un empate es lo mismo que una derrota. Te seguirás entrenando en Troya hasta que Paris y Políxena regresen. Solo entonces lo volveremos a intentar. Hasta entonces, estás en pleno crecimiento. Al cumplir los 12 comenzarás a crecer, no solo en altura, sino que tus atributos comenzarán a molestarte. Debes ser capaz de ocultarlos. Si lo logras exitosamente volveremos a solicitar audiencia en el consejo para discutir tu traslado a Chipre. ¿Eso te parece aceptable, padre? —y Priamo asintió—. Por cierto… Trolio… actualmente, Anficlas es capaz de derrotar a todos los Espectros Terrestres… toma eso a consideración —y Héctor se retiró junto a Anficlas, que cerraba sus manos con odio, recordando lo patán que podían ser los hombres.

—Esa niña… posee un gran odio… —comenzó Laódice—. Ya me preguntaba yo el cómo podía existir un hombre con tanto odio sin poder liberarlo. Perdí mi interés —terminó Laódice, y tanto Trolio como Heleno la miraron fijamente, y Trolio entonces preguntó a Heleno con la mirada.

—Todos los hijos de Priamo poseen habilidades especiales gracias a la bendición de Apolo —explicó Heleno—. La habilidad de Laódice es la de ver en el corazón de la gente y encontrar su odio. Laódice dice que Troya está llena de odio, y que no existe una sola persona en el mundo incapaz de sentir odio, o al menos, esa es su teoría. Laódice sueña con encontrar a la persona que sea incapaz de sentir odio —y Trolio hizo una mueca, y Heleno miró a Laódice fijamente—. Me pregunto si existirá alguna persona así… —y Heleno pensó inmediatamente en Casandra—. Ella era incapaz de sentir odio hasta que revelaron su estrella… Casandra… me haces tanta falta… —entristeció Heleno—. ¿Dónde estás? —se preguntó.

**Anatolia, Isla de Chipre.**

—Señorita Casandra. No me diga que vinimos a Chipre únicamente para que usted pudiera comer ostiones —se preocupó Cheshire, quien ya no era un soldado de Priamo pues había huido con Casandra por temor a que algo le ocurriera. Casandra por su parte, vagaba por la playa atrapando ostiones, y combatiéndolos intentando abrir sus corazas.

—El ostión es de los pocos animales que puedes comerte aún vivos y poseen un sabor exquisito, Cheshire. Deberías saberlo, eres la Estrella Terrestre de los Animales… ahora ábrete y sé mi almuerzo —prosiguió Casandra, que por fin abrió la concha—. Bésame crustáceo inútil —continuó, y sorbió al indefenso ostión, tragándoselo de un solo intento, y entonces eructó de una forma muy poco femenina, aunque Cheshire se ruborizó al verla—. Cheshire, ¿estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó, y Cheshire se estremeció—. Eres muy guapo, no me molestaría que me vieras desnuda —y Cheshire se cubrió la nariz—. Pero, solo hasta allí llegarás. Lo siento, pero mi cuerpo pertenece a alguien más, es arrogante y bastante mayor, pero es todo un sueño… —se sonrojó Casandra, y Cheshire entristeció—. Pero sabes… por tu lealtad… te protegeré de lo que ha de pasar… no cometiste un error al seguir a esta lunática, lo prometo… sé lo que pasará, o al menos la mayor parte, otras cosas no las sé, se ven turbias, lo que significa que son cosas que pueden o no pasar. Cheshire… serás feliz, lo prometo… —y Cheshire parpadeó un par de veces, y entonces le sonrió.

—Si mi señorita Casandra lo dice, así será —y Casandra se dio la media vuelta, se tomó la falda, y la alzó—. ¡Uwah! ¡Señorita Casandra! —se sonrojó Cheshire, y se cubrió los ojos, pero entonces miró, y se sintió traicionado—. ¿Pantaloncillos debajo de su falda? —preguntó.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¿Creíste que te enseñaría mi feminidad? Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería ver tu cara de pervertido, es muy gratificante, jajajajaja —y Cheshire bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota—. Oye… Cheshire… esa es la razón por la que vine —apuntó Casandra, y Cheshire notó el navío Troyano que llegaba a las playas de Chipre. Paris y Helena iban sobre este—. Paris nunca me dejaba sola… pero un día simplemente se fue sin mí… no entendía la razón, pero por fin la comprendo… Casandra… es la favorita de Paris… Políxena, o Pandora, es la favorita de Hades… me dejó por Políxena, y por Helena… —y Cheshire asintió—. Yo le hubiera dado a Helena… y al mismo tiempo evitado una guerra… yo pude separar a Perséfone de Helena de Esparta, pero nadie me creyó, porque estoy lunática… aún duele, ¿sabes?… el no poder regresar a mi locura… era mi escape de la realidad… no he podido regresar desde que Priamo me expulsó… estar cuerda… es repugnante… —y Cheshire se impresionó.

—¿Quiere decir que ya no está lunática? —y Casandra miró a Cheshire, con su rostro entristecido y lágrimas en los ojos—. Pe-pe-pe-pero, su exhibicionismo… su cruel desprecio a los ostiones que la obliga a comerlos tan cruelmente. Si no está lunática entonces. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque fingir estar lunática es mejor que vivir en un mundo cruel en el que nadie vela más que por sí mismo —mencionó Casandra—. Recuperé la cordura a un alto precio, Cheshire… porque ahora sé lo que va a pasar… y no me causa gracia… pero no por eso voy a dejar de divertirme, anda… hay un cierto templo donde me van a violar al que tengo que asistir. Sería bueno verlo mientras la cordura me dura, ¿no lo crees? —y Cheshire se horrorizó por lo que escuchó—. ¡Anda, Cheshire! Chipre no es el lugar donde debemos estar. Dentro de 12 lunas esta isla será escenario de una horrible guerra. Nosotros mientras tanto iremos a buscar mi locura que está perdida. ¿Me pregunto dónde está? —se preguntó Casandra.

—Eso suena suficientemente lunático para mí. ¿Está segura señorita que está curada, o solo está atormentándome? —y Casandra sonrió con malicia—. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, señorita? Además, ¿cómo está eso de que va al lugar donde será violada? ¿Pretende ser violada? —y Casandra hizo una mueca de perversión—. ¿Si eso no es estar lunática, entonces qué es? —apuntó Cheshire.

—¡Se llama estar excitada por conocer a cierto macho cabrío! ¡Tiene un enorme…! — comenzó Casandra, y Cheshire se tapó los oídos y comenzó a gritar en desesperación—. Sentido del honor. ¿En qué espectros estabas pensando, pervertido? De todas formas, no iría para haya si no supiera que es lo que me conviene, no estoy tan loca —y Casandra sonrió—. Hay algunas cosas que no son tan malas. ¿Qué sería mejor, Cheshire? ¿Una vida larga y aburrida, o corta y plena? Yo creo… que voy a disfrutar mucho averiguándolo —terminó Casandra, y Cheshire se frotó la cabeza, no comprendiendo el estado mental actual de Casandra.

**Anatolia, Troya. 20 de Noviembre de 1,196 A.C.**

Un navío solitario de Argos surcaba las costas de Anatolia, dentro de este viajaban Diomedes, Acamante, Menelao y Odiseo, dispuestos a solicitar audiencia con el rey Priamo. La embarcación no contaba con muchos tripulantes, solo los suficientes para movilizar al navío que tras 3 lunas de viaje por fin tocaba tierra en Anatolia.

Alrededor de los muelles, los mercaderes se mostraron asustados, la nave no era un buque mercantil, era una nave de guerra. Soldados Troyanos avanzaron hasta los muelles, desmontaron sus caballos, prepararon las lanzas, mientras el navío atracaba en el muelle, y Diomedes daba las órdenes pertinentes.

—Ésteleno, Euríalo —ordenó Diomedes al capitán, el Caballero de Plata de Argo, y al Caballero de Bronce de Unicornio—. Solo bajaremos nosotros 4, el resto, alístense para cualquier contingencia. Si en 3 días no reciben noticias de nosotros, suelten las amarras y huyan a Ítaca, donde Néstor y Agamenón los esperarán con tropas de Ítaca, Argos, Esparta, Atenas y de Pilos para la realización de una invasión temprana —y ambos asintieron—. No lo olviden… venimos en paz, pero no rehuiremos a la guerra. Pero esta no comenzará por nosotros —y Diomedes bajó del navío.

—Toante, mantén la guardia en alto, que nadie salga del barco, hay suficientes provisiones incluso para el viaje de regreso —y Toante de Pegaso asintió—. No dejes que Euríalo baje a los burdeles ni que suba a nadie, ¿entendiste? —y Toante parpadeó un par de veces—. Hablo enserio —sentenció Odiseo—. ¡Ese Unicornio es tan pervertido como…! —comenzó Odiseo.

—¡Mujeres Troyanas! ¡Ya llegó Diomedes de Escorpio! ¿Quién quiere darme un hijo? —gritó Diomedes, y Odiseo se molestó y bajó corriendo del barco. Menelao y Acamante simplemente se cubrieron los rostros con vergüenza—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a 4 reyes visitar Troya únicamente por probar a una deliciosa mujer asiática? —preguntó Diomedes.

—Lo hemos visto ocurrir suficientes veces, mi señor —habló un anciano guerrero, vistiendo una suplice morada, con una lanza bella y deslumbrante—. Me presento ante ustedes, mi nombre es Antenor de Hoplita, Estrella Terrestre del Progreso —y el grupo se impresionó, eran recibidos por un espectro, y los habitantes de Anatolia no parecían incomodados al respecto—. Hemos visto su navío, y comprendemos que no han venido por nuestros burdeles, señor Diomedes, aunque sé de antemano que esa es una de sus intenciones definitivamente no es la principal —terminó Antenor con modales.

—Vaya, que comprensivos son los Troyanos. Si esto continúa así, no tendremos muchos problemas —mencionó Diomedes, y el grupo fue escoltado por Antenor—. Hemos venido con la intención de dialogar con el rey Priamo. Nuestra llegada no fue anunciada, no traemos tesoros que compartir ni exigiremos los mismos, nuestra actitud… es la de un reino ofendido, Antenor —mencionó Diomedes, y Antenor miró a Diomedes con curiosidad. Acamante caminaba pegado de Diomedes intentando apelar a la diplomacia del rey de Argos, quien era también conocido por ser explosivo en sus decisiones a pesar de su elocuencia. Odiseo viajaba con Menelao, que miraba a los alrededores de los mercados Troyanos, con ojos de análisis minucioso.

—¿Han recibido ofensa alguna por parte de la familia real? —preguntó Antenor, curioso—. Lo último que hemos sabido, mi señor Diomedes, es que hace un año los príncipes realizaron una excursión prolongada por toda Hélade, y que se le ofreció la mano de Laódamia, la menor de las hijas del rey Priamo en el consejo —y Diomedes se sonrojó un poco, como conteniéndose.

—Hablaré de aquí en adelante, Diomedes —mencionó Acamante, y el de Escorpio se tranquilizó—. Diomedes tiene una reina ya, mi señor Antenor. Muchos reinos están en desacuerdo con su elección de desposar a su propia prima y sin embargo, Diomedes ha sido fiel a su esposa al menos en el aspecto marital, no así en su autocontrol, la lujuria del rey Diomedes es legendaria —y Diomedes no supo si verlo como un insulto o no, mientras subían a los carruajes, Antenor con Diomedes y Acamante ya que al parecer ellos llevaban la discusión, y Odiseo con Menelao que no decía absolutamente nada.

—La fama del señor Diomedes ha cruzado el Mar Egeo, eso se lo aseguro —mencionó Antenor—. Aunque, cualquier hombre en su situación específica también sería poseedor de una gran lujuria. La familia del rey Priamo es bastante fértil, y su maldición solo incluye mujeres de Hélade. Seguramente podría llegar a un acuerdo con la familia real Troyana —ofreció Antenor.

—Perdona… estoy confundido… —habló Acamante—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de las mujeres de Diomedes cuando deberíamos hablar de las preocupaciones por conservar la paz en nuestras naciones? —y Antenor se mostró impresionado por escuchar sobre la estabilidad de la paz—. En cualquiera de los casos, el palacio Troyano está muy alejado de la costa y los mercados al parecer. Una plática sería conveniente para fomentar la distracción y el cambio de ánimos de 3 lunas de viaje marítimo—. ¿A qué maldición se refieren, Diomedes? ¿Cómo se conoce de este lado del Mar Egeo y no del nuestro? —continuó.

—No es que no se conozca, Acamante… pero si has de hablar de Apolo, en tierras de Apolo ha de ser —explicó Diomedes, y Acamante comprendió que la maldición de Diomedes se debía a que había ofendido a un dios, en específico, al dios del Sol que es venerado en Anatolia—. Pasó durante la guerra de los Epígonos, la que sucedió a la guerra de los 7 Contra Tebas —comenzó, y Acamante asintió—. Desde los 4 años, yo sabía que mi padre había muerto en Tebas, pero para mí seguía siendo un héroe. Quería recuperar su cuerpo, y sepultarlo con los honores debidos. Por 10 años, Argos dio tributo a Tebas por recuperar el cuerpo de mi padre. Cuando por fin nos lo regresaron era solo piel y huesos. En sus manos cargaba un cráneo partido. No muchos saben la razón de ese cráneo pero… cargaba un gran pecado de mi padre, uno por el que ni Athena lo perdonaría —y Acamante asintió.

—Ese crimen… lo he escuchado… —y Diomedes se impresionó—. En ocasiones hablo con los muertos por el placer de escuchar a los grandes héroes y aprender de ellos. He hablado con tu padre también. Podría permitirte verlo si lo deseas, aunque seguramente lo odias bastante —y Diomedes asintió—. No hablemos de mis habilidades de hablar con los muertos aún. Primero, ¿qué tiene que ver tu padre con esta maldición? —preguntó.

—La guerra de los Epígonos, 10 años después que la de los 7 Contra Tebas, estalló porque deseaba vengarme. Adrastro, el único de los 7 generales que atacó Tebas y en ese entonces rey de Argos incitó a los hijos de los 7 reyes asesinados a unir fuerzas, y fuimos ante un sacerdote de Delfos para pedir consejo para la batalla —continuó.

—¿Delfos? —preguntó Acamante—. Delfos está consagrada a Apolo, y desde la traición de Poseidón a Apolo fue prohibida su adoración. Diomedes… ¿en qué clase de enredo te metiste? Pedir consejo a Apolo estaba prohibido —y Diomedes asintió.

—Delfos es famoso por ser el oráculo que jamás erra en sus predicciones… debíamos saber si llevábamos a los Epígonos a la muerte o si obtendríamos nuestra venganza. Acamante… se lo he dicho a Odiseo… soy bastante egoísta… aún si no hubiera sido una orden de Adrastro, mi abuelo y en ese entonces rey de Argos, yo hubiera ido —y Acamante permaneció en silencio—. El oráculo era solo una niña, extrañamente, una niña troyana… hace un año la volví a ver, es hermosa, pero algo lunática. Estoy hablando de Casandra, la sacerdotisa de Apolo en Delfos —y Antenor comenzó a preocuparse—. Esa niña no estaba loca, era muy bella, alimentaría la lujuria incluso de los dioses. Pero bueno, yo no era un lujurioso aún, pero ella hizo su predicción, me dijo: «por más orgulloso que seas, no lideres tú la guerra. Busca al príncipe Alcmeón, el encontrará la victoria más honrosa. Si tú lideras, tu venganza desatará una masacre, que aunque justificada, sembrará solamente odio y desprecio», o algo así —continuó Diomedes—. Yo era un niño muy violento. Casandra predijo nuestra victoria, fuimos a Tebas, obedecí… pero una gran furia se apoderó de mí… era como si el dios del a guerra violenta, Ares, me hubiera poseído… tomé el liderato en medio de la batalla, ordené la destrucción de todos los templos adorados alrededor de Tebas la de las 7 Puertas, solo quedarían en pie los templos en honor a Athena y a Poseidón. El resto, por orden mía, debía ser destruido. Las sacerdotisas vírgenes debían ser violadas, forzadas a romper su juramento de castidad ante Artemisa, y mencioné que yo mismo asesinaría a quien intentara negarme mi venganza… Tebas… había aniquilado a tantas regiones vecinas de Argos, había irrespetado nuestras familias, nuestras tradiciones… yo pensaba que solo hacía justicia pero… no me di cuenta de que al final solo quería borrar el pecado de mi padre… los quería a todos muertos, que no quedara quien hablara del pecado de mi padre, quería seguirlo recordando como a un héroe y fui castigado… —Acamante y Antenor no dijeron más, esperaron a que Diomedes tomara aire, y continuara—. Cuando por fin logramos entrar a Tebas, la ciudad estaba completamente desierta. Solo quedó en pie un último sacerdote de Apolo de nombre Tiresias, era ciego, y viejo, matarlo era inclusive una deshonra. Nuestra gente no se apoderó de ningún tesoro, no tomó concubinas, no había absolutamente nadie en Tebas, la ciudad era una ruina. No había nadie, solo un anciano —continuó, y Acamante asintió invitándolo a continuar—. Mientras yo estaba parado en la plaza del pueblo, el anciano Tiresias se acercó y dijo: «Príncipe Diomedes de Argos, tu venganza es justificada. Tebas ha arrebatado más vidas que las que los Epígonos en su venganza han tomado en compensación. Pero no se violaron a sus sacerdotisas, ni se derrumbaron sus templos, los dioses consienten la venganza de los hombres y la justicia, no consienten así que se escupa en su alabanza. Actuaste en venganza, como todo hijo ante la desgracia del padre, has cumplido tu venganza y tu padre ahora descansará. Pero recibirás castigo por tu descarada afrenta, Apolo ha aparecido ante mí, y ha decretado una prohibición. Por orden de Apolo, señor de Delfos, no habrá mujer en toda Hélade que te brinde un heredero» —terminó, y bajó la mirada—. He estado con una centena de mujeres… algunas de las cuales se han dicho son de fertilidad excelente… ni una sola ha podido engendrar un hijo mío… estoy destinado a dejar este mundo sin dejar atrás heredero alguno… ¿saben lo que significa? Al morir… mi sangre se habrá perdido para siempre, y no quedará prueba de mi existencia… la forma más deshonrosa de morir —terminó.

—Los dioses son muy caprichosos, joven Diomedes —mencionó Antenor—. Lo que usted ha hecho para los mortales puede ser considerado justicia. Todo padre, todo hijo, toda esposa, le habría aplaudido por vengar la masacre provocada por los Tebanos. Todos conocemos la guerra, y lo que causa en los hombres, y conocemos el dulce sabor de la venganza. Humanamente hablando, no puede ser juzgado por cobrarse las horribles matanzas del gobierno de Tebas —pero Diomedes lo negó rotundamente.

—¡No! ¡Fui tan perverso como los malnacidos que masacraron a mi gente! —prosiguió Diomedes—. No solo me vengué… Antenor… hice mi voluntad… el odio engendra más odio… probablemente es imposible perdonar y olvidar, pero es posible progresar… —y Acamante sonrió ante las palabras de Diomedes.

—No conocía tu maldición, Diomedes —aseguró Acamante—. Pero en toda Hélade, se conoce a tu reinado como el más justo. Los 7 Reinos que te son fieles son ricos, bellos y prósperos. Incluso Tebas con quien se tiene una enemistad silenciosa, es más grande que durante la guerra de los 7 Contra Tebas, o la posterior Guerra de los Epígonos. Es como el incendio antes de la fertilidad de un nuevo bosque. Lentamente se convierte en algo bello y próspero. Lo importante es que has rectificado tu camino, no se puede borrar el pecado pero se puede alimentar la esperanza. Yo te aplaudo, gran rey. Cualquier otro se hubiera convertido en un tirano, pero Diomedes, es un gran héroe —y Diomedes sonrió un poco, agradecido por escuchar esas palabras, y por haber confesado su pecado—. La venganza es cruel y corrompe hasta al más noble de los corazones. No será la primera, ni la última vez que una venganza traiga desgracias… es la respuesta posterior a ella lo que realmente importa —y Acamante miró a la carroza detrás de la suya, pensando en Menelao.

En la carreta detrás de la de Diomedes y Acamante, no había conversaciones extensas ni prometedoras de ningún tipo, el ambiente era diferente. Menelao y Odiseo miraban fuera de la ventana de sus carruajes, y observaban, analizaban. Veían a los centinelas, contaban las barracas, medían la distancia a tiros de flecha entre las inmensas murallas y las costas de los mercados Troyanos.

—Es más grande que Argos, Atenas, y Esparta juntos —mencionó Odiseo, y Menelao asintió—. 10 ciudades, rodeadas por la misma muralla. Una ciudad así definitivamente existe solo para la guerra. ¿En qué piensas, Menelao? La puerta suroeste parece ser la más fortificada —explicó Odiseo, trazando mapas de guerra y estrategias en la misma.

—Nadie esperaría un ataque por esa puerta entonces —concluyó Menelao—. Pienso que esa es la puerta que deberíamos atacar —y Odiseo asintió—. ¿Sabes cuál es el nombre de esa puerta, Odiseo? —y el joven lo negó—. No somos los primeros en intentar atacar a Troya, pero pretendo que seamos los últimos, esas puertas, se llaman las Puertas de Esceas, las puertas más fuertes, y por ello, la que tiene menos soldados resguardándola. Si penetramos esas puertas… la resistencia sería inútil. Nadie protegería el flanco más fortificado de una ciudad. Pienso concentrarme en derribar esa puerta —y Odiseo asintió.

—No hay que desatender las otras dos de todas formas o nuestra intención sería más que obvia —intervino Odiseo, y Menelao asintió—. No quiero una guerra, Menelao… deseo a mi mujer, y quiero ver crecer a mi hijo… pero si por cualquier razón vamos a la guerra… la terminaré… así sea lo último que haga —y Menelao asintió—. Solo prométeme que apelarás a la diplomacia… y que no te entregarás a la violencia… te lo pido como amigo… —terminó, ofreciéndole la mano, y Menelao aceptó.

Las inmensas puertas principales se abrieron, y una inmensa ciudad rebosó de vida. Había murallas intermedias protegiendo ciertas secciones de las ciudades, era evidente que Troya había crecido tanto, que las murallas internas fueron siendo insuficientes para proteger a la inmensa población, y habían construido fuera de estas, pero no derribaron las murallas, las conservaron.

—7… 8… 9… 10 murallas internas —mencionó Acamante—. ¿10 ciudades? Es impresionante —admiró Acamante, y Antenor asintió—. Cuéntanos un poco de Troya, Antenor. ¿Cómo prosperó tanto? —preguntó.

—Ah, Troya era una ciudadela única en un principio, construida sobre el monte Ida —comenzó Antenor apuntando a la montaña—. Todo comenzó en la cima de esa montaña, donde se encuentra el Palacio de Priamo, rey de Troya. Cientos de años antes de Priamo, el rey Ilo fue el fundador de Illión, la primera ciudadela —apuntó a la ciudadela principal—. Aquella es Tros —apuntó a la ciudadela vecina de Illión pero bajo la montaña—. Tros era el nombre del padre de Illión, se irguió otra ciudad en su honor. Del otro lado de la montaña está Asáraco, reino del hermano de Ilo del mismo nombre, e hijo de Tros También, y frente a Illión en la falda de la montaña, se construyó Ganimedes, la cuarta ciudad. Ganimedes era hermano de Ilo y Asáraco también, e hijo de Tros. 4 ciudades, con 4 reyes, Tros como era un anciano, no gobernó en la cima de la montaña, ese puesto se reservó para Ilo el primogénito —pero había más ciudades, lo que confundía a Acamante—. Frente a las 4 ciudades estaba Tróade, gobernada antes por el bisabuelo de Io, el abuelo de Tros. En otras palabras, toda la familia de Ilo eran colonizadores. Los 5 reinos se unieron, pero fue Laomedonte, hijo de Ilo, quien creó la muralla principal. Cuenta el mito que Poseidón y Apolo la construyeron, una muralla capaz de rodear a cinco ciudades no podía ser construida por mortales. Pero Laomedonte deseaba una fortaleza impenetrable, y mientras la muralla avanzaba, mando edificar más ciudades: Calírroe en honor a la esposa de Tros, Cleopatra en honor a la única hija de Tros y hermana de Ilo, Laemonte en honor al mismo rey de Illión, Temiste, una ciudad en honor a su hermana, y por último Capis, la más joven e todas las ciudades. Estas fueron construidas mientras Poseidón y Apolo avanzaban en la construcción. Pero los dioses son más veloces que los mortales, y al llegar a Capis se dieron cuenta del engaño, pues Capis seguía siendo construida, no estaban rodeando 5 ciudades, Laomedonte se las había arreglado para que se rodearan a 10 ciudades y sus respectivas murallas. El resto… pues… es historia ya. Poseidón envió a una bestia a destruir lo que había creado, su gran muralla, pero incluso esta bestia no logró pasar. Una de las 3 puertas no fue terminada por los dioses, fue terminada por los hombres. Pero es igualmente impenetrable, es la puerta principal frente a Capis. Incluso si llegara a caer, Capis fue construida como la ciudad militar, una invasión por esa puerta terminaría con una embestida a puntas de lanza, la puerta de Capis es la más resguardada de todas —terminó Antenor.

—No estamos pensando en hacer la guerra… pero eso fue horriblemente des-motivante… —habló Diomedes—. Para resumir… una inmensa muralla construida por los dioses… rodeando otras 10 ciudades… cada una con su muralla, y de las cuales Capis es impenetrable. Y para terminar… —comenzó Diomedes, y el carruaje se empinó un poco, y Diomedes sacó la cabeza—. La ultima ciudadela está construida en la punta del monte Ida —terminó Diomedes—. ¿Me olvidé de algo? —preguntó con cierta molestia.

—Alrededor de las murallas de Troya hay una zanja de 10 metros de profundidad rodeando a toda la muralla —y Diomedes y Acamante se preocuparon por la revelación de Antenor—. Y cada puerta tiene una empalizada exterior y un campamento militar —y la preocupación volvió a invadir a ambos—. Sin mencionar que antes de llegar a Illión hay una muralla superior, la muralla interior fue construida por Ilo, la superior es la última muralla construida, alzada por el arquitecto Pathos Verdes, discípulo de Hefestos, el arquitecto de los dioses —y Acamante y Diomedes sintieron que se los tragaba el inframundo.

—Diomedes… si Menelao abre la boca y arruina todo esto… recuérdame darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro —mencionó Acamante con cierto desprecio, y Diomedes asintió, sintiéndose intimidado por las protecciones de Troya.

—Tebas tenía 7 grandes puertas en su muralla… pero era solo una ciudad… la ciudad más grande e impenetrable de toda Hélade —sentenció Diomedes con preocupación—. Troya definitivamente es 10 veces Tebas más fosos y murallas creadas por dioses… nos va a llevar Hades… Acamante… no quiero ser profeta pero esto no terminará bien… —y Antenor sonrió.

—Entonces… será mejor que trabajemos juntos por el bien de nuestras naciones —ofreció Antenor—. Mis señores… juro en el nombre de Apolo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder porque cualquier insulto a ustedes sea limpiado sin la necesidad de un derramamiento de sangre. Troya es en verdad impenetrable, pero los muros son para defenderse, jamás para atacar. Troya se ha quedado por siglos tras sus paredes, y pretendo que siga siendo así. ¿Podrían por favor decirme el cómo han sido insultados? El viaje a Illión aún es muy largo —y Acamante y Diomedes intercambiaron miradas, y asintieron.

**Palacio de Troya. Illión.**

—¿Visitantes de Hélade has dicho? —preguntó Priamo a Antenor, que horas después de la larga travesía se había presentado ante Priamo. Héctor, Trolio, Heleno y Laódice estaban presentes en Illión, solo Paris y Políxena no se encontraban presentes—. ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

—Acamante, rey de Atenas. Diomedes, rey de Argos. Menelao, rey de Esparta. Y Odiseo, rey de Ítaca —y Priamo se mostró sumamente impresionado—. Mi rey… he conversado con ellos. No vienen en pos de guerra, pero vienen ofendidos por un gran crimen que uno de sus hijos ha cometido. Está en mi mayor interés el que por favor considere el restituirles a nuestros invitados por el crimen. Con su permiso, los dejaré pasar —y Priamo asintió, y Antenor dio una orden, y las puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron, y el primero en entrar fue un nervioso Diomedes, Acamante detrás de él compartía la misma preocupación. Laódice entonces miró a Acamante fijamente, y se sorprendió, podía ver los sentimientos de todos como flamas de colores. La de Menelao era roja y llena de ira, igual que la de Diomedes que a pesar de ello podía disimularla perfectamente. La de Odiseo era azul, con destellos rojos de odio, pero la de Acamante era azul, casi blanca, un ser incapaz de sentir odio.

—¡Diomedes! —habló Priamo—. ¿Has venido a aceptar mi oferta por la mano de mi querida hija Laódice? —preguntó Priamo, intentando desviar el tema principal por fines diplomáticos. Laódice sin embargo, miró a Diomedes, y movió su cabeza en desprecio.

—Necesito… de unos segundos para reponerme, mi rey… —comenzó Diomedes—. Este palacio tiene más habitaciones que el palacio de Ítaca y el de Argos juntos… ¿exactamente cuánto poder adquisitivo tienen los Troyanos? Esto es una locura —y Odiseo se acercó a Diomedes, colocó su mano en su hombrera, y lo tranquilizó—. Mi rey Priamo —comenzó Diomedes, pero entonces notó en las columnas a una niña que lo miraba con desprecio desde su escondite—. ¡Ethon! —gritó de repente, y Anficlas se estremeció de miedo—. ¡Ah! ¡Ethon! ¡Hace tiempo que no veía esa carita tuya! ¡Podría adoptarte! —se distrajo Diomedes, y tanto Odiseo, como Menelao y Acamante, y un furioso Héctor, se mordieron los labios con despreció. Anficlas simplemente hizo un gesto masculino y grosero—. ¿Eh? ¿Con esas manos abrazas a tu madre? Eso es muy grosero… —apuntó Diomedes.

—¡Basta! —enfureció Menelao, y Odiseo se horrorizó, mientras Menelao se posaba frente a Diomedes—. Rey Priamo, me temo que esta no es una visita formal. Es una visita de restitución —y Priamo se sentó en su trono, esperando la explicación—. Hace año y medio, su hijo Paris llegó a mi palacio, comió de mi mesa, bebió de mi vino, lo bañé de tesoros y joyas. Y su hijo me pagó irrespetando a mi mujer —y Priamo se mostró impresionado y miró a Héctor, que no sabía nada al respecto—. No me enteré de esta abominación. Pero aún si lo hubiera hecho, confieso que pudo haber sido únicamente un arrebato de lujuria, y un acercamiento inocente a mi amada en ese momento embarazada. No profanó sus votos maritales, únicamente compartieron un beso a mis expensas. De haberme enterado hubiera actuado con violencia, se lo aseguro, pero lo hubiera perdonado con la debida disculpa, en cuyo caso solo mi esposa tendría que restaurar su honor ante mí —y Priamo volvió a asentir, pidiendo a Menelao que continuara—. Pero hace 7 lunas, su hijo volvió a escupir en mi honor. Mientras yo me encontraba fuera, sus hombres asesinaron a una centena de mis guardias, destruyeron mi palacio, y me arrebataron a mi hermosa Helena, llevándosela en contra de su voluntad. Exijo me regresen a mi amada y se hagan responsables de los daños a mi palacio y a las familias afectadas. Yo atendí a su hijo con cortesía… y en estos momentos… estoy furioso… pero perdonaré esta ofensa si me cumplen, y me devuelven lo que por derecho me pertenece. ¿Dónde está Helena? —preguntó Menelao, y el silencio imperó en la Sala del Trono.

—Me temo, mi rey Menelao —comenzó Priamo—. Que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Su acusación es fuerte, y de ser real ameritaría una retribución. Pero mi hijo Paris no ha regresado de su viaje por Anatolia, y no sabemos nada de esta tal Helena de la que habla. Sin pruebas, su acusación es más un insulto que una petición —mencionó Priamo, y Menelao enfureció.

—Mi señor —interrumpió Antenor—. El príncipe Paris se encuentra de camino a Troya, viene desde Chipre —explicó—. Aquello debería ser prueba suficiente para mi señor Menelao de que Paris no ha estado en Hélade. Chipre es la nación más al sur de Anatolia, una Isla del tamaño de Creta. Se necesitarían de tres lunas de ida y tres lunas de regreso para completar el viaje —explicó Antenor.

—Entonces… Paris nos lleva una luna de ventaja… mi estimado Antenor —mencionó Acamante—. ¿Por qué el retraso? ¿No será que el joven Paris tomó un ligero desvió a mar abierto y sin escalas? Con un bote mercantil, se podría llegar de Chipre a Esparta en al menos media luna —explicó Acamante—. Solicitamos esperar el regreso de Paris, mi rey Priamo. Y si en audiencia con él descubrimos que en efecto, no es responsable de este crimen. Nos disculparemos, y seremos nosotros quienes ofreceremos retribución. Pero si Paris en efecto ha violado el tratado de paz entre Esparta y Troya, exigimos se nos devuelva a Helena, y la retribución pertinente por los daños. ¿Qué dice, mi rey? —preguntó Acamante, y Priamo mantuvo su silencio por unos instantes, pensativo.

—Antenor… atiende a nuestros invitados hasta la llegada de Paris a Troya —y Antenor se alegró, e hizo una reverencia—. Si en efecto Paris ha hecho lo que dicen, serán retribuidos. En cuyo caso contrario, esperaré una disculpa pública, y un juramento de confianza entre nuestras naciones —y los 4 hicieron una reverencia, y Antenor los guio fuera de la Sala del Trono.

—Padre… —comenzó Heleno—. ¿Y si en verdad Paris lo ha hecho? ¿Qué pasa si Paris no desea regresar a Helena? —preguntó Heleno, y Priamo pensó seriamente en lo ocurrido. Laódice sin embargo, estaba más interesada en Acamante.

**Casa de Antenor.**

—Debe tener más cuidado con lo que habla, mi señor Menelao —habló Antenor, que había invitado a los 4 a comer—. Priamo es temperamental. Si lo hubiera enfurecido, dudo mucho que los 4 conservaran sus cabezas —explicó Antenor.

—Solo quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece… justicia… —habló Menelao—. ¿Cómo sentirías si te hicieran lo mismo que a mí? Si yo llegara, asesinara a tus hombres, violara a tu esposa, y me la llevara a Esparta… ¿no querrías ver mi cabeza clavada en una lanza? —preguntó.

—Indudablemente —aceptó Antenor—. Por ello hablaré con Priamo, lo convenceré. Le regresarán a Helena, Priamo no es ningún tonto. Pero mi señor, me ayudaría mucho que controlara su temperamento —y Menelao asintió.

—¿Dónde están las criadas? Solo veo criados —se molestó Diomedes, y Antenor sonrió ante lo que estaba escuchando—. Esto se parece demasiado a mi palacio en Argos, solo hombres sirviendo, mi hija Shana me tortura —lloró Diomedes.

—Por la salud de mi servidumbre, me reservé el derecho de admisión de mis criadas, mi señor Diomedes —y Diomedes azotó la frente en la mesa por lo que estaba escuchando—. En estos momentos, mi señor, lo mejor es no dejarse llevar. Le prometo invitarlo a un burdel troyano cuando todo esto termine y sepamos que estamos en paz —y Diomedes se alegró—. Mi señor Odiseo, ¿gustaría de acompañarnos? —preguntó.

—Afortunadamente, yo no pienso con la entrepierna como el Escorpio —se quejó Odiseo, y Diomedes lo miró con desprecio—. Solo una vez me dejé convencer, y casi terminé cuidando de un hijo que no era mío hasta que descubrí el engaño. Eso no volverá a pasar —terminó.

—¡Eso es porque tú sí puedes tener hijos! ¡Solo un heredero es lo que pido! ¡Teniéndolo juro que seré el hombre más fiel de toda Gea! ¡Un heredero! ¿Es mucho pedir? —sacudió Diomedes a Odiseo, y Menelao comenzó a reírse—. ¿No estabas enojado? —preguntó Diomedes.

—Te llevo 2 herederos de ventaja, Escorpio inútil —y Diomedes enfureció—. Aunque, inclusive si hubieras ganado aquella batalla, seguramente tu esterilidad hubiera repugnado a Helena —y Diomedes enfureció.

—¡No soy estéril! ¡Y puedo apostar a que he estado con más mujeres que cualquiera en toda Hélade! ¡Soy el Galán Escarlata! —y Odiseo se preocupó, sabiendo que eso no era razón de orgullo, pero comprendiendo en cierto modo la preocupación de Diomedes, y sonriendo—. ¡No te burles mal amigo! ¡Deberías estarme ayudando a encontrar una mujer capaz de darme un heredero! ¡No fantasear con ver a tu hijo crecer! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Yo también quiero ser padre! —enfureció Diomedes, y todos en la mesa se burlaron, Acamante incluido, pero de pronto sintió un cosmos suave llamarlo, y se puso de pie—. ¿Tú también me vas a presumir? —se quejó Diomedes mientras miraba a Acamante.

—No tengo siquiera esposa, ¿cómo podría? —preguntó Acamante—. Iré a mi habitación. Que tengan una buena noche —y Acamante se retiró, y dejó al resto discutiendo y riendo en la mesa de Antenor. Mientras tanto, Acamante llegó a su cuarto, y miró fijamente a una mujer dentro—. ¿Laódice? —preguntó, y la joven sentada en la cama de Acamante asintió—. ¿Vienes a hablar sobre el rapto de Helena? —preguntó.

—Preferiría ser yo la raptada, mi señor Acamante —mencionó Laódice, y Acamante se cruzó de brazos—. Escuche… se lo pediré amablemente primero. Es mi deseo engendrar un hijo del hombre más noble que pueda existir, y la nobleza en su corazón me ha conmovido. No me importa si no desea amarme, tan solo deseo un hijo suyo —prosiguió Laódice.

—Hablas como Diomedes. ¿Es alguna profecía? —y Laódice lo negó con la cabeza—. Somos invitados en la orden de Priamo, no me atrevería a perjudicar las relaciones. Le pido de favor que salga de mi habitación, y le advierto, no se acerque a Diomedes el lujurioso. Él la tomaría sin dudarlo —terminó Acamante.

—No me interesa un hijo engendrado del odio —insistió Laódice—. Esto es más un capricho que lujuria, Acamante. Deseo un hijo que gobierne con honor y justicia en una tierra donde ambos no existen. Un salvador para Troya. Se lo pedí voluntariamente, pero en vista de que no tendré una respuesta afirmativa, no me queda más opción que forzarlo —en ese momento, unas alas de mariposa atravesaron la túnica de Laódice y revelaron su suplice. Acamante se puso a la defensiva, pero un polvo muy fino lo rodeó. Acamante lo respiró, y cayó víctima de una poderosa feromona—. Mi nombre, es Laódice de Hiperboreas, Estrella Terrestre de la Jovialidad… Hiperboreas es una es una de las hijas del dios del viento, Boreas, y es la guardiana de las mariposas. Sus vientos mueven el polen por el mundo, y así, las hembras atraen a los machos, y las pueden obligar a hacer lo que deseen. Se lo pedí voluntariamente, mi señor Acamante. Pero no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Ahora… venga y deme un heredero… —y Acamante, con poco uso de sus facultades mentales, derribó a Laódice en su cama, la besó, y fue obligado a unirse a ella.

**Palacio de Troya.**

—¿Paris? —se horrorizó Priamo—. ¿Entonces es verdad? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿No tienes ya a Enone? —preguntó Priamo, horrorizado. Paris acababa de llegar, y lo hacía con Helena, quien se acariciaba el vientre—. ¿Acaso ella está? —preguntó Priamo.

—Viajamos por algunas lunas, y estaba aburrido —mencionó Paris—. En cuanto a Enone, no me molesta que se quede con nosotros, padre. La amo también, pero Helena… es simplemente irresistible —explicó Paris. Heleno estaba horrorizado, Trolio se burlaba, Héctor simplemente mantuvo su silencio, confiando en la predicción de Casandra. Políxena nuevamente se sentaba en su trono, estaban presentes 5 de los representantes del consejo—. ¿Y Casandra? —preguntó, pero Priamo no estaba para juegos.

—¡Paris! ¡Me has hecho quedar en ridículo frente a Menelao de Esparta! —y Priamo se jaloneó el cabello—. No puedo creerlo… no solo traes a Helena contigo, sino que la has embarazado. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Menelao? ¡Incluso si quisiera devolverla! ¡Menelao me pedirá tu cabeza! —Priamo estaba furioso.

—¿Regresarla? —preguntó Paris, y Priamo lo observó fijamente—. Mírala bien, padre. ¿Acaso tiene el rostro de alguien que ha venido en contra de su voluntad? —preguntó Paris, y Helena lo besó, y le sonrió a Priamo. Sus ojos sin embargo, brillaban color de rubí—. No rapté a Helena, ella huyó conmigo. Estamos enamorados, este bebé es la prueba. ¿Lo entiendes ya? Te piden una retribución inexistente —habló Paris.

—¡Padre! ¡Esto ha ido muy lejos! —habló Heleno—. Helena debe ser regresada. Y nos disculparemos con Menelao —intentó razonar Heleno—. ¿No lo ven? Casandra siempre tuvo la razón en todo. Paris, con tus acciones has traído una antorcha en llamas a Troya —terminó Heleno con temor.

—¿Estamos votando? —preguntó Paris—. Si es así, yo voto en contra de la devolución de Helena —mencionó Paris, desafiando a Heleno—. Padre… Helena me ha elegido, vino en voluntad propia. Los hombres de Esparta intentaron detenerme, yo simplemente me defendí. ¿Quieren tesoros? Se los daré, toda mi herencia, pero Helena carga a mi hijo en su vientre, un heredero. No la devolveré —terminó Paris.

—No apruebo lo que está pasando, pero devolver a Helena en este estado sería… inconveniente —mencionó Héctor—. Casandra profetizó una guerra, y la guerra ha llegado a nuestra puerta. Troya se ha preparado para la guerra, tenemos mapas, tenemos el poderío militar. Desde el regreso de Paris lo he sabido, la profecía de Casandra era real, e inevitable, por ello tomé mis precauciones. Esparta será la nación más poderosa de Hélade, Argos y Atenas serán fuertes también, Ítaca es un reino cualquiera, pero ni las 4 unidas podrías enfrentar a Troya. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Los 4 reyes enemigos están dentro de nuestras murallas. Heleno, la antorcha no solo representa guerra, representa esperanza. Podemos expandir Troya a Hélade, es una tierra de riquezas. La guerra es inevitable, lo sabemos, Troya ha construido murallas por lo mismo, somos intocables, poderosos. Si quieren ir a la guerra por una mujer, déjenlos venir. Tenemos todas las herramientas para detenerlos y conquistarlos —terminó Héctor, y Trolio rio con fuerza.

—Me agrada la idea —mencionó Trolio—. Dejemos que los reyes decidan. Veamos qué tan estúpidos son. Solo un imbécil haría la guerra a Troya, ¿vieron a ese tal Diomedes? Temblaba de miedo. Yo opino que la nación más fuerte tiene derecho a exigir de los demás lo que le plazca. Además, nuestros dioses están en guerra, en Hélade se alaba a Poseidón y a Athena, aquí reinan Apolo y Hades. No tenemos nada que perder, son solo 4 reinos de porquería —terminó Trolio—. Si este Menelao puede llegar y exigir retribución. ¿Qué clase de reino somos? ¡Una burla! ¡Somos el reino más poderoso de toda Asía! —terminó Trolio.

—Héctor y Trolio hablan de conquista… —habló Políxena tranquilamente—. Yo hablaré de honor. Menelao ha insultado al reino con sus acusaciones. Desafió directamente a nuestro padre. No podemos permitir que reinos inferiores lleguen a nuestras puertas con exigencias. Opino que deben ser expulsados. No iremos a la guerra, pero no aceptaremos ser ordenados por reinos minoría. Tenemos el poder… podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, esa es mi conclusión —terminó Políxena.

—¡No deseo una guerra, niños insolentes! —gritó Priamo, furioso—. Cuando ustedes sean reyes y reinas, podrán hacer con el reino lo que les venga en gana. Hoy yo soy el rey, y me temo… que regresar a Helena en ese estado sería lamentable… —apuntó Priamo—. Razonaré con Menelao, le ofreceré tesoros, tierras, y una nueva esposa. Diplomacia antes que guerra. No le devolveremos a Helena, no así —terminó Priamo—. Solo espero que no sea el augurio de una terrible masacre… —se preocupó Priamo.

**Anatolia, Troya. 21 de Noviembre de 1,196 A.C.**

—¿Acamante? Te ves… resacoso… —mencionó Diomedes, mientras Acamante intentaba mantenerse en pie, sintiéndose horriblemente enfermo—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Bebiste? Si es así te lo mereces por no invitarme —se quejó Diomedes. El grupo esperaba la llegada de Priamo en la sala del trono, todos estaban felices, tenían un buen presentimiento, todos menos Acamante claro, que no podía pensar con normalidad.

—¿Acaso… fui violado? —preguntó Acamante, y Diomedes parpadeó un par de veces—. Es extraño… me siento como si debiera estar furioso por algo que no recuerdo pero… estoy casi seguro de que tuve a una chica en mi cama anoche —y Diomedes enfureció.

—¡Yo también quiero probar a una muchacha asiática! ¡Acamante tramposo! —apuntó Diomedes con molestia, pero recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Odiseo—. ¡No lo entiendes porque tú ya tienes un hijo! —se quejó.

—No es solo tu deseo de descendencia, Diomedes. En verdad eres un pervertido —reprendió Odiseo—. De todas formas, Antenor habló con Priamo. Estoy seguro de que nos regresarán a Helena y todo volverá a la normalidad —explicó Odiseo, y Menelao sonrió.

—Soy capaz de ofrecer los tesoros de Esparta a los afectados de la matanza, y de reparar mi castillo con los recursos del pueblo —comenzó Menelao—. Si me regresan a Helena, lo consideraré un acto de arrepentimiento de Priamo, y daré por hecho el que Paris será reprendido. No necesito tesoros Troyanos, solo a mi esposa —y Odiseo asintió.

—Eso espero, mi amigo… —comenzó Odiseo—. Una vez nos regresen a Helena… buscaremos la forma de liberarla de la influencia de Perséfone… y todo regresará a la normalidad —se susurró a sí mismo Odiseo. Nadie había querido tomar la postura de la posibilidad de que Paris fuera Hades por evitar una guerra, y esto estaba tan próximo a ocurrir que Odiseo se atrevió a tener esperanza. Priamo, Hecuba y los 6 representantes del consejo salieron. Al ver a Paris, Menelao enfureció un poco, pero se tranquilizó. Acamante simplemente se mostró molesto al ver a Laódice, que le saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa, incinerando un desprecio que Acamante no sabía que podía tener.

—¿Por qué esa mujer me molesta? No lo entiendo, jamás he sentido odio por nadie en la vida —se molestó Acamante, y Diomedes comenzó a conectar las piezas, pero al imaginarse a Acamante y a Laódice en un romance, se jaloneó la cabellera intentando no volver a pensar en ello—. Solo espero que todo esto termine ya —y el resto asintió.

—Oye… Diomedes… —mencionó Odiseo, y Diomedes lo encaró—. ¿No crees que Paris se ve demasiado tranquilo? —y Diomedes miró a Paris, que se veía en exceso tranquilo—. Algo no está bien… creo que Paris es en verdad Hades… y que esto… —y en ese momento, las palabras de Odiseo fueron interrumpidas, y una multitud de soldados desfiló por los alrededores de la sala del trono, llamando la atención del grupo—. Es una trampa… —susurró Odiseo.

—Rey Menelao, soberano de Esparta —comenzó Priamo, y Menelao comenzó a molestarse—. No se asuste por favor, he llamado a esta multitud por cautela solamente. Ya que he meditado la situación y hablado con Paris, mi hijo. Helena en efecto ha llegado a Troya, pero lo ha hecho por su propia voluntad. No puedo devolverle lo que no desea ser devuelto, pero puedo retribuirle económicamente por los daños causados a su gente y su palacio. Por favor acepte mi hospitalidad y desista de reclamar a Helena —comenzó.

—¿Dónde está Helena? —fue la respuesta de Menelao—. ¿Por qué no viene ella a decírmelo en la cara, y me asegura que no siente remordimiento alguno por dejarme a mí y a sus hijos? ¿Dónde está? —comenzó a enfurecer Menelao, y los soldados a acercarse—. ¡Llegas a mí reino! ¡Te robas a mí esposa! ¡Destruyes mí palacio! ¡Matas a mí gente! ¿Y te atreves a pedirme que me quede de brazos bruzados? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tráeme a Helena! ¡Hasta entonces, no negociaré! —y Priamo enfureció, pero por evitar una guerra, tronó sus dedos, y Fryodor le trajo a Helena—. ¡Helena! —gritó Menelao, y estuvo a punto de correr a por ella.

—¡No! ¡Perséfone! —mencionó Odiseo, sosteniendo el brazo de Menelao—. Lo sabía… no era una ideología mía… en verdad es Perséfone —susurró Odiseo—. Déjala, Menelao. Estás jugando contra dioses. Es más que obvio. Paris es Hades… y Helena es Perséfone —susurró Odiseo.

—Helena… vuelve a mí… —habló Menelao, ignorando a Odiseo y extendiendo su mano—. Vuelve… solo vuelve… termina con esto, no huiste, yo lo sé… —y Menelao entonces notó el vientre de Helena, que estaba ligeramente hinchado, y comenzó a llorar de odio y rabia—. Profanaste… a mí mujer… maldito… ¡Te mataré! —gritó Menelao, y en ese momento los ojos de Helena lloraron, y se tornaron azules y hermosos—. ¡Helena! —gritó.

—¡Menelao! —regresó el grito ella, y el caos comenzó—. ¡Suéltenme! —le gritó Helena a Fryodor, y Menelao se lanzó contra el espectro, le golpeó el rostro, y abrazó a Helena—. No fue mi voluntad, te lo juro —lloró Helena, y Paris enfureció, y de un movimiento de su mano, ordenó a todos los soldados a rodear a los 4 reyes—. ¡Te amo! ¡Amo a mis hijos! —lloró Helena.

—¡Suelta a mi mujer! —ordenó Paris en furia, y Menelao abrazó a Helena con fuerza, protegiéndola de Paris—. ¡Suéltala! —gritó, y Diomedes, Acamante y Odiseo crearon sus armas. Diomedes una lanza dorada, Odiseo su espada, y Acamante un guante dorado con un par de cuchillas como filos de espada, Menelao conjuró su lanza también.

—Rey Priamo… tomaste tu decisión y no me retribuiste. Así que, me cobraré yo mismo. ¡Esto es por los nobles soldados Espartanos que tu hijo Paris ordenó asesinar! —alzó su lanza Menelao, en forma vertical, con la punta al suelo—. ¡Ascensión Estalagmita! —gritó Menelao, clavó la lanza al suelo, y ondulaciones cristalinas recorrieron el Piso de la Sala del Trono, y en un instante, miles y miles de filosas estalagmitas de hielo salieron del suelo, perforando a los soldados alrededor de ellos, dándoles una horrible muerte. Diomedes, Acamante y Odiseo bajaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto, cerraron los ojos, agudizaron los oídos mientras más y más estalagmitas se alzaban de la tierra, y despedazaban a los hombres de Priamo, que no hacía más que observar horrorizado la masacre—. ¡Esto es guerra! —gritó Menelao.

—¡Perfecto! —habló Trolio, quitándose la túnica y revelando su suplice bajo la misma con la forma de un Dragón-Serpiente—. ¡Yo, Trolio de Draconis! ¡Estrella Celeste del Prestigio! ¡Acepto el desafío! ¡La Colera de Draconis! —gritó el joven, lanzándose a Menelao con sus alas de dragón bien extendidas, derribándolo, forzándolo a soltar a Helena. Paris corrió en dirección a Helena, la tomó de la mano y la alejó, pero Diomedes intentó clavarle su lanza en el rostro, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Héctor que bloqueó con su lanza oscura.

—Secretamente, deseaba este combate, Escorpio —y Diomedes se preocupó—. ¡Elegiste al rival equivocado! ¡Mi nombre es Héctor de Bennu! —y unas alas inmensas completaron la armadura de Héctor—. ¡Estrella Celeste de la Violencia! ¡Te reto a un desafío, Diomedes de Escorpio! ¡Reclamaré tu vida! ¡Explosión de la Corona! —lanzó una llamarada, y Diomedes se vio obligado a evadir las oscuras flamas, y Héctor lanzó estocadas rápidas y violentas intentando destrozarle el cuerpo, pero Diomedes resultó ser lo suficientemente rápido para combatir a Héctor en igualdad de condiciones, incluso al lanzar su propia estocada, la lanza dorada y la lanza oscura de Héctor se interceptaron en las puntas, lo que pareciera imposible de lograr, pero ambos habían atacado el mismo punto, el corazón de su oponente, solo para encontrar las lanzas en perfecta coalición.

—Esto no tenía que pasar… lo lamento… —habló Heleno, acercándose a Acamante—. Realmente lo lamento. Pero yo, Heleno del Profeta, Estrella Celeste de la Adivinación, seré tu oponente —un báculo se materializó en la mano de Heleno, y su túnica fue reemplazada por una armadura de un druida oscuro, y con el báculo en mano, conjuró a cientos de serpientes de fuego rojo—. ¡Crimson Basilisc! —gritó, y Acamante cortó con su guante, y lanzó llamaradas azules con la otra mano—. No debía pasar. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —continuó, e intentó golpear a Acamante con su bastón sin llegar a lograrlo.

—¡Hades! —gritó Odiseo, apuntándolo con su espada de plata—. ¿Es esto lo que deseas? ¿Quieres la guerra en contra de Athena? ¿Por qué no puede existir la paz? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo como tu hermano Poseidón? ¡Hades! —insistió Odiseo, que se lanzó con su espada de plata, y Paris simplemente lanzó a Helena a brazos de Priamo y materializó una espada roja brillante, que detuvo la espada de Odiseo—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque siempre fui justo y aun así la gente me odió y temió —recriminó Paris, empujando su espada contra la de Odiseo—. Ahora llegaré como un conquistador, y la humanidad estará obligada a amarme—. Y el combate de espadas entre Odiseo y Paris continuó.

—¡Helena! —gritó Menelao, intentando tomar a Helena, pero encontró a Trolio blandiendo una inmensa hacha tratando de cortarle la cabeza—. ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Polvo de Diamantes! —conjuró Menelao, y Trolio fue clavado a una pared por el hielo. Menelao intentó huir y atrapar a Helena, pero Trolio lanzó una cadena, enredó los pies de Menelao, y lo derribó—. ¿Cuántas armas tienes? —se quejó Menelao, y rompió la cadena al clavar la punta de su lanza en la misma.

—Puedo crear armas de cualquier cosa, caballero —mencionó Trolio, tomó un trozo de hielo del cadáver de un soldado troyano, y materializó un arco con este, tomó un cabello de su cabellera, y lo transformó en una flecha, y comenzó a disparar. La flecha se partió en una decena, y Menelao tuvo que evadir o impactarlas con su lanza. Trolio entonces tomó su hacha, saltó, e intentó asesinar a Menelao cortándole la cabeza, pero Menelao resistió al sostener la lanza con ambas manos a cada extremo.

—¡No eres más que un niño! —gritó Menelao, soltó el agarre de la punta de la lanza, lo que forzó a la lanza a caer, a Trolio resbalar, y Menelao giró la lanza y la clavó a través de su espalda—. Mocoso inútil —sacó la lanza Menelao, y Trolio comenzó a reír—. ¿Cómo? Deberías estar muerto —se impresionó Menelao.

—Soy un espectro, caballero. Incluso si mi cuerpo muere, revivirá gracias al señor Hades —y Menelao se horrorizó, pero continuó evadiendo cortes de la inmensa hacha de Trolio—. ¡Ascensión de Draconis! —lanzó un puñetazo Trolio, impactando el mentón de Menelao, e inmediatamente después preparó su hacha—. ¡Ahora te rebanaré la cabeza! —y sin embargo, Trolio resbaló y terminó tumbado en el suelo, que estaba cubierto de hielo—. ¿Cómo? —se sorprendió al ver el suelo.

—Te lo dije… no eres más que un niño —prosiguió Menelao cayendo en el hielo, alzando su lanza—. ¡Desaparece! ¡Relámpago de la Aurora! —lanzó su lanza, y Trolio la evadió, pero inmediatamente después, Menelao lanzó un par de esferas de hielo, que golpearon el rostro de Trolio la primera, y el estómago la segunda, sacándole todo el aire, y dando a Menelao tiempo de reunir su cosmos con los brazos extendidos y las manos entrelazadas sobre la cabeza—. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —y Trolio al recibir el ataque, fue lanzado entre varias paredes y clavado a las mismas—. ¡Helena! —gritó Menelao, pero se vio rodeado de espectros—. ¡Maldición! ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Rayo de Polvo de Diamante! —enunció Menelao, y los espectros fueron brutalmente abatidos.

—¡Flamas Azules del Praesede! —lanzó una lluvia de fuegos azules Acamante, y Heleno de un movimiento de su báculo creaba un escudo de símbolos arcanos, que resistían las poderosas llamaradas—. ¡Ustedes forzaron esto, Heleno! ¡Nosotros intentamos la paz! —sentenció Acamante, lanzándose con su guante, y lanzando un corte—. ¡Pinza de Cangrejo! —gritó, cortó, y una ola de agua filosa se alzó del suelo, golpeando a Heleno, y lanzándolo al trono de su padre—. ¡No es tarde para remediarlo! —intentó razonar Acamante.

—Es más tarde de lo que crees. Ya solo queda intentar defender nuestra postura… ¡Al buscar la victoria de Troya! ¡Muro de Fuego! —gritó Heleno, lanzando unas llamaradas a forma de corte en dirección a Acamante.

—¡Pinza de Cangrejo! —se defendió Acamante con un corte de agua, ambos ataques colisionaron, estallaron, y ambos combatientes se miraron fijamente, bien concentrados, pero Heleno de pronto sintió mucho sueño, y cayó dormido frente a Acamante—. ¿Polen? —preguntó Acamante al ver los destellos cristalinos que caían cerca de él.

—Polvo de sueño… solo funciona si el cosmos de quien lo huele está agotado —mencionó Laódice, que llegaba con su armadura hermosa y miraba a Acamante—. Heleno no es combatiente, pero sus hechizos son engañosos, podrían ser incluso mortíferos. Y yo no perderé al padre de mi hijo —aseguró Laódice.

—Entonces es cierto… me forzarte a hacerlo —mencionó Acamante, colocando sus cuchillas al cuello de Laódice—. Estamos en guerra. Si te mato ahora, sería un acto comprensible, y no tendría que preocuparme por que estés o no embarazada —sentenció Acamante.

—¿Y si lo estoy? Habrás matado a tu propio hijo negándole la vida —explicó Laódice, y Acamante bajó su arma—. Vete… deseo que veas al noble caballero en que lo convertiré —y Acamante asintió, y huyó, auxiliando a Menelao, y forzándolo a seguirlo.

—¡No lograremos nada solo nosotros 4! —mencionó Acamante, y Menelao, aunque furioso, asintió—. ¡Odiseo! ¡Nos vamos! —ordenó, y Odiseo, aún en combate de espadas con Paris, asintió, y pateó el estómago de Paris y comenzó a huir. Paris sonrió con malicia, elevó su cosmos maligno, y se preparó para un ataque extendiendo su espada—. ¡Odiseo! —advirtió Acamante.

—¡Megas…! —comenzó Odiseo, y Paris se sorprendió, mientras la espada de plata se transformaba en una guadaña, y el Titán aparecía a espaldas de Odiseo—. ¡…Depranon! —lanzó un corte violeta que brillaba de cosmos, y Paris fue derribado, y lanzado por toda la Sala del Trono, permitiendo a Odiseo y al resto huir.

—¿Megas Depranon? —mencionó Paris, furioso—. Esa maldita guadaña que mi padre Cronos usaba en la Titanomaquia… ese sujeto… —y Paris se puso de pie, y se limpió un hilo de sangre—. Este cuerpo será vulnerable al Megas Depranon, Odiseo. Pero no te creas especial por poseer ese poder. Pronto, igual que todos, morirás y te castigaré por este insulto —y Paris se retiró, furioso, y dispuesto a castigar a Helena.

**Castillo de Troya. Las Barracas Interiores.**

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo, soldados? —preguntó Anficlas con una voz áspera, que había practicado hasta parecer casi varonil. Los reclutas estaban asustados, había una conmoción, y no había soldado alguno que quisiera intervenir—. ¿Solo hay reclutas? ¿Dónde están los soldados superiores? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Habla! —apuntó Anficlas su lanza a un recluta.

—Mi señor Ethon. Solo hay reclutas en las barracas —explicó un recluta—. Los soldados superiores fueron llamados a la sala del trono. Pero hay rumores de que fueron brutalmente asesinados por los dorados de ayer —y Anficlas se sorprendió, y comenzó a correr por el palacio, con lanza y escudo en mano dispuesta a unirse a la batalla.

—No he tenido el sueño, hoy no perderé —mencionó Anficlas—. Si lo asesino antes de que tenga el sueño, entonces podré escapar a ese horrible destino —Anficlas continuó corriendo, y entonces, al pasar por una sala con una hermosa fuente en honor a Apolo y a sus músicos, sintió un tremendo cosmos y vio a un ave de fuego oscuro lanzando un destello dorado al suelo, que se estrelló con la fuente, rompió el suelo, y reveló a Diomedes tendido en contra del suelo con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, pero elevando su cosmos alrededor de la lanza dorada, y lanzándola mientras el ave de fuego caía en picada, y la lanza atravesó a Héctor, lo lanzó al techo, y lo clavó allí con su hombro perforado por la lanza de Diomedes.

—¡Thelos Daimonium! —lanzó el cometa escarlata Diomedes, que llegó al techo frente a Héctor, y estalló con fuerza, horrorizando a Anficlas que vio a Héctor siendo lanzado fuera del palacio de Troya, y la lanza dorada cayendo, hasta clavarse cerca de la cabeza de Diomedes—. Es demasiado rápido… no he podido… clavarle más que 2 agujas pero… no parece debilitarse… —respiró pesadamente Diomedes, mientras el agua de la fuente seguía cayendo por los ductos de barro que la guiaban desde el mar o los ríos—. Pero… si ya está noqueado… es mi victoria. Lo siento, Héctor. Te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel —sonrió Diomedes, pero entonces miró al piso superior del cual había caído, y encontró a Anficlas allí—. ¿Anficlas? —preguntó, y Anficlas preparó su lanza—. No te preocupes. Tu padre está bien… si un Escorpio logra doblegar a su rival, no necesita matarlo. Héctor está noqueado, lo que significa que salvé su vida. Por favor no te preocupes —pero Anficlas saltó a donde Diomedes, pateó sus piernas, lo derribó, y le pisó el cuello con fuerza, apuntando también su lanza al rostro de Diomedes—. Espera… no quiero combatir contigo… —explicó Diomedes.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que te odio? —preguntó Anficlas—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como a una chiquilla? ¿Cuándo vas a transformarte en el maldito demonio al que odio con todo mi corazón? —preguntó—. Incluso ahora… has herido a mi padre… pero lo has mantenido con vida. ¿Cómo puedo odiarte si no haces nada que me fuerce a hervir la sangre con odio? —preguntó Anficlas, respirando pesadamente por los gritos.

—Perdona, Anficlas… —mencionó Diomedes, y Anficlas lo miró fijamente—. Pero por más que odie lastimarte, parece que tu padre es más fiero de lo que creí —y Anficlas parpadeó un par de veces, y Diomedes la tomó rápidamente del talón, Anficlas lo notó, bajó la lanza intentando ejecutar a Diomedes, pero el de Escorpio movió la cabeza, se puso de pie, y lanzó a Anficlas a un lado, preparó su lanza, y lanzó una estocada al aire, justo a tiempo para que el ave de fuego que volaba en picada fuera atravesado en su pecho, y la sangre de Héctor cayera sobre el cuerpo de Diomedes, horrorizando a Anficlas, que presenciaba la horrible escena—. Por favor no mires… —suplicó Diomedes—. Un rostro tan bello… no quiero verlo llorar… —y Diomedes blandió su lanza, sacando a Héctor, que se estrelló contra una columna—. He sido un guerrero desde los 12 años… Héctor… asesiné a 799 por la armadura dorada… a los 14 participé en la guerra de los Epígonos. He visto más sangre y muerte que la mayoría de los reyes. ¿En cuántas guerras has participado tú? —y Héctor se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

—No en tantas como tú, Escorpio —y Héctor preparó su lanza—. Eres increíblemente fiero, el oponente más mortífero al que he enfrentado. Debiste ser tú el ganador del torneo por la mano de Helena. Siempre escondiendo tu verdadera fuerza, un guerrero formidable. Pero yo no soy ningún alfeñique. ¡Explosión de la Corona! —lanzó sus llamaradas Héctor, y Diomedes cortó con su lanza, forzando a las llamas a pasar por ambos extremos, preparó su aguja, y se lanzó a Héctor. A medio camino lanzó la lanza, Héctor bloqueó, y mientras estaba distraído, Diomedes perforó en 7 ocasiones a Héctor.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Diomedes, y Anficlas vio a su padre gritando de dolor, mientras Diomedes, orgulloso, volvía a preparar su aguja—. 9 agujas… Héctor. ¿Querías mi verdadera fuerza? Te la estoy mostrando —y Héctor sonrió, se rio a carcajadas, y las llamaradas de su cosmos lo rodearon—. No lo entiendo… 9 agujas y no has perdido ningún sentido… deberías haber perdido la vista, el gusto y el olfato. ¿Qué ocurre? —y Héctor se lanzó a Diomedes, que corrió también en su dirección. Diomedes clavó 9 agujas más, pero el puño de Héctor le atravesó el pecho, destrozándole la armadura, y lanzando a Diomedes a una pared, donde el de Escorpio quedó tendido, con sangre cayéndole por la espalda y manchando la pared—. Mi veneno… debería matarte… ¿por qué? —preguntó, y el cosmos de Héctor se incineró—. ¿Acaso tu cosmos es tan alto que puedes negar el veneno de mis agujas? —preguntó Diomedes, apuntando su última agua, Antares.

—El nivel de mi cosmos está al mismo que el de los jueces —incineró su cosmos Héctor, y Bennu gritó con fuerza—. Te mataré… Diomedes… antes de que lastimes a mi hija… te mataré, aquí y ahora —Héctor elevó su puño, y este se llenó de llamaradas, Diomedes se separó de la pared, y su cosmos brilló intensamente—. Protegeré a mi hija de ti —terminó Héctor.

—Ya me estoy cansando del trato que le das a Anficlas, Héctor —mencionó Diomedes, y Héctor intentó lanzarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía—. Puede que mis agujas no te dobleguen… pero me basta una mirada para dejarte indefenso. ¡Restricción! —y Héctor se vio incapaz de moverse—. La restricción solo funciona si el oponente al que enfrento me teme, y si mi cosmos es superior. Contigo cumplo ambas reglas —y Héctor se mostró sorprendido—. Pensaba perdonarte la vida, pero ya fue suficiente. La forma en que tratas a Anficlas, enseñándole a odiar, forzándola a comportarse como un hombre. ¡Esa no es la forma en que un padre debe comportarse! —y Diomedes preparó su aguja—. Ni siquiera amas a esta niña, solo la usas para un fin egoísta. La entrenas para que se convierta en una herramienta de guerra. De no ser así… ¡Velarías por su verdadero bienestar en lugar de forzarla a convertirse en algo que no es! —y Anficlas se horrorizó por la revelación, sintiéndose usada—. No permitiré que la sigas usando, Héctor. Este es tu fin. ¡Aguja escarlata! ¡Antares! —se lanzó Diomedes, y Héctor no podía moverse. A Anficlas le pareció que el tiempo dejaba de moverse, pensó en Héctor, su brutalidad en el entrenamiento, su poco cariño, el que casi nunca estaba con ella. Pero al final, al sentir que sin Héctor no tendría nada, reaccionó, lloró, y se lanzó frente a Héctor.

—¡Noooooooooo! —gritó, y Diomedes atravesó a Anficlas, impactando la aguja más mortífera en ella. La niña de pronto sintió un tremendo dolor, y su grito resonó por todo el palacio de Troya. Diomedes, horrorizado, retrocedió, y liberó a Héctor de su agarre con la técnica de Restricción. Hector se arrodilló y sostuvo el cuerpo de Anficlas—. Me quema… mi… mi sangre… me quema… me quema mucho… ¿qué ocurre? —y Diomedes se impresionó, y vio un patrón de cosmos en Anficlas, las 15 agujas estaban impresas en su cuerpo, producto de su continuo entrenamiento—. Mi sangre. ¡Agth! —y Anficlas se tomó el pecho, su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

—¡Anficlas! —gritó Diomedes preocupado, pero la mirada de ira de Anficlas lo paralizó en su lugar, mientras la niña gritaba de dolor, se mordía los labios, y odiaba más y más. Héctor simplemente observó a Diomedes, que le regresó la mirada con desprecio—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Diomedes.

—La entrené como a un Escorpio —respondió, mientras Anficlas intentaba respirar con normalidad, se mordía los labios hasta sangrarle, y resistía las lágrimas—. Todos los días… Anficlas es picada por escorpiones emperadores —y Diomedes se horrorizó—. Ha estado al borde de paros cardiacos, pero resistió todos los piquetes, hasta poder resistir las 14 agujas. Desde hace 3 lunas, Anficlas fue capaz de resistir las 14, y todos los días desde entonces, tras despertar, se clava las 14 agujas en el orden correcto, envenenando su cuerpo… —explicó Héctor.

—El ritual de iniciación de un Escorpio —se sorprendió Diomedes, y Anficlas volvió a caer víctima de los dolores, y comenzó a golpear el suelo con el puño, intentando contrarrestar un dolor con otro—. Un Escorpio… es obligado a resistir las 15 agujas. Y si lo logra, su sangre se convierte en veneno… pero… solo puede intentarlo una vez… solo si el cosmos es lo suficientemente alto el Escorpión Celestial lo aceptará, y se convertirá en el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, capaz inclusive de resistir a Antares —explicó Diomedes—. Pero… eso solo funciona si se es un Escorpio, esta niña… Escorpio no brilla sobre ella… —y Héctor asintió.

—Anficlas es en realidad una Libra. Por ello desarrolló la inmunidad, poco a poco —y Anficlas se convulsionó en el suelo, resistiendo lo más que podía, y Diomedes deseaba ayudarla, pero Héctor no se lo permitía—. Solo había una aguja que no podía ser replicada. Antares. Esa aguja, no es un veneno, destroza el cosmos, al menos eso dijo Heleno. Tu Restricción nunca me paralizó, Escorpio. Fue un truco para obligar a Anficlas a recibir a Antares, y volverse… —se detuvo Héctor, mientras Anficlas se ponía de pie—. Verdaderamente inmune a tu veneno —y Anficlas miró a Diomedes con odio, y el de Escorpio la miró con miedo.

—¿Por qué ir tan lejos? ¿Por qué entrenarla así? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tu desprecio? —y Anficlas elevó su cosmos, y Ethon se dibujó tras de ella, y la constelación de Escorpio, constelación adoptiva de Anficlas gracias al brutal entrenamiento, también la respaldó—. Esto es… una locura… —pero antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera ocurrir, Héctor vomitó sangre, y Anficlas lo miró fijamente—. Oh… tal parece, que no eras tan resistente a mi veneno como pensabas… Héctor… —sonrió Diomedes, con su cosmos brillándole de escarlata, y tanto Héctor como Anficlas sintieron el tremendo poder—. Estoy furioso… tu desprecio por esta niña… el odio que le has obligado a sentir… debería pulverizarte el cráneo, y obligarte a comer tus propios sesos… a ese nivel llega mi rabia en estos momentos, Héctor. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó.

—Porque… dentro de un año… tú violarás a esta niña… —y Diomedes se horrorizó por aquella mención, y Anficlas lo miró fijamente—. Te equivocas… Escorpio… yo no odio a Anficlas… ni la veo como una herramienta de guerra… la quiero como a una verdadera hija… y como su padre… me aseguraré de que no la lastimes… no… la herirás… no la traumarás a ese nivel… primero muerto, ¿me oyes? Primero muerto que permitirlo… —y Héctor volvió a caer en su rodilla, y Diomedes se acercó a él, con Antares lista, pero Anficlas tomó su lanza, pero se vio paralizada por la Restricción de Diomedes—. Déjala… es a mí a quien quieres… —y Diomedes lo miró con odio.

—No puedo perder ni una sola batalla, Héctor… si pierdo debo morir —y Héctor intentó reponerse, pero no podía hacerlo—. Y si te mato, lastimaré a Anficlas, y ella es una niña a la que no deseo lastimar. Así que haré un trato contigo. Admite… fuerte y claro… que te he derrotado… y te dejaré ir con tu vida… —mencionó Diomedes, y Héctor miró fijamente a Anficlas—. Demuéstrame que la amas como a una hija… olvida tu orgullo de guerrero, y actúa como un verdadero padre —y Héctor cerró sus ojos, y asintió.

—Yo… Héctor… príncipe de Troya… admito mi derrota ante ti, Diomedes de Escorpio… —y Diomedes aceptó la rendición, disipó su aguja, y Héctor cayó al suelo, golpeando con el rostro primero. Diomedes entonces liberó a Anficlas, y ella abrazó a Héctor, protegiéndolo.

—Ya tienes una razón para odiarme… —mencionó Diomedes—. He humillado a tu padre en batalla, lo he superado por completo. Ahora puedes odiarme —y Diomedes comenzó a retirarse al escuchar el grito de Odiseo que lo buscaba por todo el palacio. Y Diomedes saltó, por el agujero del cual había caído, y escapó, mientras Anficlas lo miraba con odio verdadero, dispuesta a vengar la vergüenza que Diomedes había hecho pasar a su padre.


	10. La Despedida de los Héroes

**¡100 Reviews! ¡Wohooooo! ¡100 reviews! ¡No puedo decirles lo agradecido que estoy! ¡Es una locura! ¡100 reviews! Definitivamente Guerras de Troya está superando a Guerras Doradas, lo cual es algo triste, pero al mismo tiempo inspirador. En fin, es tarde, y quiero que este capítulo este arriba a primeras horas de la mañana así que, gracias por 100 reviews, vamos por 100 más, jajajajaja. A contestar reviews:**

**kyokay1218: Una excelente síntesis del capítulo en cuestión, jajaja. Aprecio el que hayas disfrutado de las batallas. Tristemente, con la finalidad de no extenderme de más no las terminé como yo quisiera, con excepción claro está de la de Diomedes, que Diomedes se robó el estrellato nuevamente, este tipo tiene mucha tela de donde cortar. Pero bueno, ya empieza la Guerra de Troya, así que, a disfrutar de un poco de protagonismo de Odiseo y de mucho Aquiles.**

**dafguerrero: Te perdono Daf, no te preocupes, yo espero que estés bien. Probablemente Miroku sea Escorpio, hay que investigarlo. En el caso específico de Diomedes, es diferente al de Milo, a Milo yo lo hice sufrir, a Diomedes todo es culpa del mito, y por el mito seguirá sufriendo. Laódice se embarazó de Acamante en una sola noche, no se necesitan de muchos intentos para embarazar a alguien de cualquier forma, jajajajaja. Trolio será un ejemplo del machismo griego, y tristemente, en esa época, Trolio está en lo correcto y quien piense diferente está mal. Por esa ideología es por la que el mito de Anficlas y de muchas otras mujeres famosas fue destruido. Por Menelao vas a sentir más lástima, yo lloré… sniff… me dices si lloras.**

**Roygvid: Vaya Roy, lamento mucho escucharlo. No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada, espero que todo esté bien y sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Tomate tu tiempo descansa y recupérate de lo que sea que esté pasando, primero la salud y la familia mi buen, no te preocupes.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Ya van creciendo tus reviews mi estimado, así me gusta. Jajajajaja, no creo poder imaginarme a Lionidas de caballero de Athena, por Dios, no puedo imaginármelo sin verlo vestido de león por el nombrecito que tiene, jajajajaja. No sé hasta qué punto es cierto la historia de Lionidas pero, si sé de la invasión Persa. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**midusa: Bien, que bueno que te agrade Acamante de Cáncer. No será un personaje muy sobresaliente por culpa del mito pero estoy decidido a darle un buen papel, y sí, fue violado, aunque en el mito él es el que viola también le estoy dando mi toque personal a las cosas así que, jajaja, en este universo él fue el violado. ¿Lloras porque Anficlas odia a Diomedes? El mito original era que Helena amaba a Menelao, todo el resto fue manipulado con el tiempo, pero originalmente Helena fue raptada y de hecho se conocían desde la infancia y Tindáreo, el padre de Helena, la quería casar con Menelao, esa es la versión del mito que estoy usando. Jajaja, en lo que respecta a Casandra y Agamenón, me voy a tomar una libertad por el bien de la historia, pero en cuanto lo haga lo admitiré abiertamente, de momento, Casandra tendrá que ser paciente y esperar su violación.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Ya llegó Liluz, a actualizar, jajajajaja es broma Liluz. Sé que habrán capítulos con demasiada información, pero son necesarios, jajaja, estoy abarcando todos los mitos que hay y adecuándolos, Aquiles y su talón son el mejor ejemplo, ya que tuvo las tres versiones: Rio Estigia, Quemado, y la Operación, mientras que los autores escogen uno, yo elegí los tres, y así he ido haciendo toda la historia. Creo que en este capítulo llorarás, y el culpable será Menelao, y digo creo porque yo lloré escribiéndolo, jajajajaja, y eso que soy machito, jajajajaja. Lo de Diomedes matando a Héctor es imposible, recuerda que estoy respetando el mito, eso no va a pasar. Jajajaja, Casandra de Trol, jajajajaja. En fin, que bueno que disfrutaste, y te adelanto, este Áyax no se parece al de Guerras Doradas.**

**DaanaF: ¿Estás hambrienta? Umm pues fíjate que ese capítulo te va a llenar mucho porque no tiene una historia, sino 12 historias cortas, espero sea de tu agrado. Y sí, estás en lo correcto, Héctor es el espectro de Bennu, ustedes me dieron la idea, jajaja. Y sip, en al menos 3 capítulos más revelaré el mito de Anficlas, o al menos parte de este. Shana sigue creciendo como personaje, todavía le falta, espero vaya todo bien.**

**GiiMee: Yo quiero review, yo quiero review, y que sea largo, jajajajaja porque para ese capítulo te traigo 12 historias cortas para que conozcan más de los dorados de esta historia. Disfruta.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Lo sé, sé que la leíste, pero me sorprende que hayas olvidado a un personaje tan odiado como fue Áyax. ¿Olvidaste a Sarpedón también? Fueron mis personajes insignia T_T. Poco a poco veremos si cambia tu idea de Antíloco de Virgo, de momento solo creo que si le hubiera dado otra armadura no lo odiarías, jajajajaja. No puse a Menelao muy temperamental… ES muy temperamental, jajaja, es la verdad. Yo creo que cualquiera en la posición de Menelao quisiera hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a un familiar que le han arrebatado a la fuerza. Lo de Diomedes y Acamante y la contra parte Odiseo y Menelao son dos mitos separados que yo uní, hay autores que dicen que solo fueron Diomedes y Acamante, otros que dicen que Odiseo y Menelao, otros dicen que Diomedes y Odiseo, yo digo, todos se pudren, fueron los 4, jajajajaja. Igual con el mito de Helena, unos dicen se fue, otros la fueron, yo dije, las dos, muajajajaja, eso es lo divertido de mi versión.**

**Estrella Blank: Espero que sigas enganchada, eso me haría muy feliz porque me gustan los reviews largos. Ok, mira, Perséfone no ama a Hades, por eso estaba triste, pero lo aceptó, esa es la mejor explicación que puedo darte de momento. Persefone es altanera, envidiosa, y hasta conformista, así que solo actúa por interés personal. Recuerda que en esos tiempos no había tele, por eso había tantos embarazos, Priamo tuvo 50 hijos, jajaja. Creo que hoy Menelao te volverá a hacer sufrir, jejeje. Claro que es expresivo en comparación de Camus, ya que Camus y Degel son el Acuario Ascendente, y Menelao el Descendente, siguen siendo Acuario pero con problemas de actitud. Tienes toda la razón con lo de la sorpresa, jajajajaja, no será muy grata. ¿Osea que sí quieres que Anficlas odie a Diomedes? Wow, esa es nueva, yo pensé que todos querían a Anficlas con Diomedes, umm… replantearé las posibilidades entonces.**

**Suki90: Te malacostumbraré entonces, jajajajaja. Aquiles se parece a un Shiryu con cabellera rubia pero con la cara de Hyoga, es lo mejor que puedo hacer para describirlo, jajajajajaja. Polidora es igual pero con la cara de Shun. Diomedes se parece en rostro a Xerxes de Pandora Hearts, y su cabello es como el de Luco de Piscis de Lost Canvas pero en rojo intenso como el de Shana de Shakugan no Shana cuando se le prende el fuego de rojo, jajajajaja, mejor allí la dejamos. Aplausos por tu mejoría con los nombres. Jajaja ¿te pusiste celosa porque Shana obligó a Diomedes a abrazarla? Qué lindo, jajajaja. Shana tiene actualmente 14 años y medio al término de este capítulo, estimo que a la llegada a Troya ya tendrá 15. Mira, para que no te confundas, la mayoría cuando empieza la guerra de Troya tendrán entre 16 y 17, cuando termine entre 26 y 27, así de fácil. Diomedes y Odiseo son mejores amigos, pero también rivales, viviremos más de esos momentos en especial por culpa de Palamedes, ya lo verás. Jajajajaja me encanta tu ira contra Diomedes. De hecho me da mucha risa todo tu review, jajajajaja. ¿Diomi? Definitivamente tengo que poner a Anficlas diciéndole Diomi a Diomedes, aunque sea solo a tono de burla, jajaja, a Diomedes le causaría un infarto. Lo de la profecía, es un secreto que tendrás que esperar por leer.**

**Lord Dracon: De hecho sí noté que nadie le prestaba atención a Trolio, pero es un personaje central del mito, así que hay que comenzar a trabajarlo. En resumen Trolio será un lunático de la guerra, algo así como Casandra fusionada con Héctor. De momento Hades no vestirá su suplice, recuerda que Hades no sale en el mito, pero explotaré a Paris lo más que pueda. Jajajajaja Casandra, reina del Troleo, me gusta, jajajajaja. Umm… ya veremos si llegamos a algo con Shana a ese nivel, de momento aún hay mucha tela que cortar, estoy preocupándome un poco, la guerra dura diez años y yo aquí llevo diez capítulos sin que empiece la guerra. No tengo ni idea de qué tan larga va a ser esta historia T_T.**

**Kennardaillard: Se bienvenido. En fin, veo que tienes muchas preguntas y mucho conocimiento de la Ilíada y la Odisea, intentaré respondértelo todo. En mi país cólera significa: Rabia, ira, desprecio, furia, y también significa la enfermedad que mencionas. Cólera simplemente engloba todas las formas de decir odio. Odiseo tiene razones para no vestir de dorado, ese es uno de mis secretos, de momento el Titán es su mejor arma, en cuanto a Patroclo, su papel como el mejor amigo de Aquiles tenía que dejarlo a un nivel "digno" de acompañarlo, por lo que para que Patroclo no fuera un estorbo, debía vestir de dorado. Créeme, entiendo muy bien el carácter de Agamenón, y lo veras. De momento no ha tenido oportunidad de brillar con su odio por la etapa temprana de la historia. El caso de Menelao es especial y varía de versión a versión. Menelao sin embargo, era un personaje agresivo, casi sin corazón, algunos autores homerinos lo pusieron más sensible y sabio. En mi caso en particular, yo combino un poco de ambos, el agresivo, y el sensible, Menelao es uno de mis personajes favoritos por lo profundo que puede llegar a ser. Originalmente, Menelao iba a ser Leo por los leones de micenas, pero me gustó más la personalidad de los Acuario para su papel, además de que un Acuario que odie a un Escorpio es una novedad. Oh, parís es Odioso, créelo, te recomiendo leer: La guerra de Troya de Robert Graves, allí está el verdadero Paris. Primo tiene 50 hijos e hijas, pero con Hécuba solo tiene 14, por ello solo los uso a ellos como prospectos del consejo. Para Eneas hay muchos planes, Memnón ya salió como parte de los guerreros de Poseidón, y sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir de Memnón, por favor no lo menciones, es una de mis sorpresas. A Eos no creo usarlo. Entiendo lo que dices del yaoi, lo único que puedo decir al respecto es lo siguiente, lo entiendo, sé que se daba mucho, pero no lo usaré, prefiero evadirme ese problema, no tengo nada contra los gays, pero mientras pueda evadir ese tipo de temas por mí mejor, así que, lo lamento, esa parte no está en discusión, lo más cercano son las bromas de Patroclo y Aquiles como pirra, de allí en fuera no escalaré más lejos. La esclavitud botines y violaciones, eso sí será tema, está tan marcado en el mito que sería casi imposible de ignorar, de igual manera el concubinato. De Patroclo y Aquiles hay muchas versiones, yo trato de usar la mayoría, pero la que más me agradó fue la de que eran cuñados, además de que le da más sentimentalismo a la historia y un toque diferente y casi desconocido, para muchas cosas estoy usando el mito menos conocido, los ejemplos perfectos son Anficlas y Toante, así como Laódice, y de hecho poco a poco me voy a meter en un mito muy poco conocido de Teucro. Aquiles nunca fue rey, pero conozco perfectamente su papel en la Iliada, no te preocupes, brillará de dorado, por cierto mi aqueo favorito es Diomedes, ¿se nota? Jajajajaja. Tienes razón, me estoy tomando libertades con las edades para fines de la historia, espero no estar exagerando mucho. Mira, hay una sola fuente que dice que Aquiles participó en el torneo de Helena, pero si le hacemos caso a esa fuente, nos olvidamos de Pirra, y de la famosa frase de Aquiles que le grita a Agamenón y por la cual puede ordenar a los mirmidones incluso a no combatir: "Yo no te debo lealtad, no presté tu juramento, vine aquí por mi propia voluntad, y mis Mirmidones son solo míos para comandar", si Aquiles hubiera sido parte del Juramento de los Pretendientes, esta frase no aplicaría. No te adelantes con lo de Ifigenia, ya llegaremos a eso, y lo de ser prometida de Aquiles era una trampa. Deidámia no era esposa de Aquiles, era solo su amante o una chica a la que violó, yo estoy usando la versión de la amante. Los caballos de Aquiles… uff… los caballos. No sé siquiera cómo voy a manejar lo de los aurigas. Supongo que sí saldrán, tengo que investigar un poco de ellos, cielos esta historia será eterna, jajajajajaja. Automedonte sí es un mirmidón y Auriga de Aquiles. Pero para hacer más emocionantes las cosas me lo llevé con Poseidón, pero le di el Hipocampo para conservar la idea del Auriga de Aquiles. No recuerdo haber leído del Fresno de Pelión, lo investigaré. No te preocupes por agobiarme, de hecho aprendí algo nuevo, lo del Fresno y los caballos. Y tú podrás aprender también, no dudes en seguir preguntando.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Anatolia, Troya. 21 de Noviembre de 1,196 A.C.**

—¡Paris! —para Enone la mañana había comenzado con un soldado abriendo su puerta y anunciando que su esposo había sido herido, y con el sonido de las campanas de guerra resonando por toda Troya. La milicia se dispersaba alrededor de todo el palacio, se empujaban, se gritaban, mencionaban la traición de 4 reyes de Hélade que habían intentado asesinar a la familia del rey Priamo. Enone escuchó que Trolio sufría de una gripe horrible, y que Heleno llevaba desmayado ya un buen tiempo. De Héctor escuchó decir que vomitaba sangre sin parar, pero ninguno de ellos era su esposo, solo Paris estaba en la mente de Enone, y cuando lo encontró, parado frente a las escalinatas del palacio de Ilión, encontró a otra mujer, de cabellera rosada, abrazándolo mientras Paris observaba a los soldados de toda Troya perseguir a 3 Caballeros Dorados y uno de plata—. ¿Paris? —preguntó Enone, y Paris la miró de reojo—. ¿Quién… es ella? —preguntó algo perturbada, y Helena, en su lujuria, le mordió la oreja a Paris.

—Ah, Enone. Había olvidado que tenía una esposa —sonrió Paris con malicia, y Enone sintió su corazón destrozarse—. ¿Vienes a atender mis heridas como siempre? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Eso ya no es necesario. Ya tengo a quién pueda curar mis heridas —y Paris aceptó un beso de Helena, y Enone bajó su mirada mientras lloraba.

—¿Mamá? —escuchó Paris, y dejó de besar a Helena, mientras un bebé de 3 años de edad llegaba y abrazaba la pierna de Enone. Paris sintió su corazón destrozarse en ese momento, y su sonrisa desapareció—. ¿Padre ha…? —comenzó el niño, y Enone se agachó, y levantó a su hijo.

—Mi señorita Enone —llegó una criada—. Lo lamento mucho, en cuanto la vio salir de su habitación buscando a Paris, su hijo Córito escapó —se disculpó la criada, que entonces notó a Paris con Helena—. ¿Mi… señora…? —se preocupó.

—Escuché que llegaste ayer… Paris… —comenzó Enone—. Te esperé… ambos lo hicimos… Córito aprendió a hablar en tu ausencia… —y Paris miró a Enone, ligeramente abatido—. Pero no llegaste… no dormiste con tu esposa esa noche… me levanto para escuchar que estás herido, y te encuentro con otra mujer, y desvergonzadamente la besas… enfrente de tu esposa y de tu hijo —y Enone besó la frente de Córito, y se tragó el llanto—. ¿Qué es ella para ti? Deseo escucharlo de tus labios antes de concluir por mí misma lo que es más que solo evidente… —lloró Enone, abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho.

—Es mi nueva esposa… —mencionó Paris, pero sus ojos lloraron, aunque una sonrisa malévola se dibujó y Paris se secó las lágrimas—. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Hay suficiente Paris para ambas —y Helena se molestó, y le mordió la oreja a Paris con fuerza—. ¡Ow! ¡Estoy ocupado, mujer! —se quejó Paris.

—¿Cómo podría perdonarte por esto? —preguntó Enone—. No… Paris… te amé como nadie más… pero no soportaré ser engañada, mucho menos públicamente. Me iré y no volverás a verme. Y cuando vuelvas a ser herido… y requieras de mi magia para salvarte… —comenzó, y lloró con fuerza—. No estaré allí para curar tus heridas… —y Enone corrió, con Córito en sus brazos, y la criada los siguió a ambos preocupada.

—¿Quién era esa? —preguntó Helena—. ¿Por qué hacía tanto énfasis en decir que se negaría a curar tus heridas? —insistió Helena, y Paris lo pensó con detenimiento—. Eso no importa. Me juzgas por andar de lujuriosa y mira que bella muchachita tenías para ti. ¿Con un hijo de 3 años? Hades lujurioso —se quejó Helena.

—Enone, es una ninfa con poderes curativos asombrosos, capaz de curar cualquier herida —mencionó Paris—. Fue la esposa de Paris. Cuando terminé de poseerlo pensé en conservarla, sus habilidades curativas pudieron haberme resultado útiles. Pero, ya no tiene importancia —y uno de los ojos de Paris volvió a llorar, mientras se sentaba y miraba la ciudad, y un destello dorado impactar las puertas y forzarlas a abrirse—. Paris parece haber despertado momentáneamente. Así que creo que dejar ir a Enone es lo mejor. Sin ella, Paris no me molestará más —y Paris sonrió, disfrutando de la guerra que estaba por estallar—. Ya estamos listos para hacerle la guerra a Athena —una gran guerra, estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Capítulo 10: La Despedida de los Héroes.**

* * *

**Hélade, Atenas. El Santuario. Febrero de 1,195 A.C.**

Los héroes Aqueos habían logrado escapar milagrosamente de Troya antes de que las murallas se cerraran y los dejaran a la merced de los Troyanos. Con los príncipes heridos y al borde de la muerte, y con los soldados de la guardia real troyana masacrados por Menelao, el liderato de Troya para evitar el escape de los 4 reyes fue muy pobre, por lo que Shana pudo disfrutar de ver a su padre y a sus acompañantes llegar ante ella. Menelao fue el primero en caer sobre sus rodillas, dando respuesta a Shana, ya de 14 años de edad, que se arrodilló frente a Menelao, y lo abrazó con fuerza, tranquilizando al rey de Esparta.

—Parece que la guerra es inevitable, sobrina mía —habló un niño de 9 años de edad, acompañado de Idomeneo de Crisaor, Peneleo de Dragón Marino, y el anciano pero poderoso Memnón de Kraken. Shana lo miró extrañada, sin saber quién era, pero recordando que los Generales Marinos eran aliados de Athena—. Umm… es extraño… tu actual encarnación es mayor a la mía. Normalmente yo soy el mayor de los 2 —y Shana soltó a Menelao, y se posó frente al niño—. Es verdad, no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados, mi nombre es Poseidón, dios de los mares —y Shana se sorprendió, pero se esforzó por mantener su postura como diosa.

—Mi señor Poseidón, es un placer tenerlo aquí —reverenció Shana, y Poseidón reverenció de igual manera—. Por triste que parezca, está guerra no es solo por el capricho de un joven. Hades ha movido sus hilos, nos ha invitado a enfrentarle. Como diosa de la guerra aceptaré la invitación, y le agradezco de antemano por su apoyo, mi querido tío —y Poseidón asintió—. Calcas, ¿Cuál es la posición estratégica más adecuada para una reunión? —preguntó.

—Esa sería la playa de Aulis, en una isla semi-desierta cercana a Ítaca, el reino del señor Odiseo —y Shana asintió—. Como bien sabe, enviamos a los dorados a sus tierras a preparar a sus tropas. Procederé a enviar a los mensajeros con la confirmación a la guerra. Estarán reunidos todos en Aulis en 3s lunas, de allí el viaje a Troya será únicamente de una luna más —y Shana asintió, y miró a Diomedes.

—Entonces… por 3 lunas… permíteme volver a ser tu hija… padre… —suplicó Shana—. Antes de que todo termine, y no pueda disfrutar más, viéndome obligada a convertirme en una diosa de la guerra —y Diomedes observó a Shana, luego a Calcas, y el Patriarca, asintió—. Nos veremos todos entonces, dentro de 3 lunas en las playas de Aulis.

* * *

**Epeo. El Príncipe de los Ladrones.**

* * *

**Hélade, Fócide. Febrero de 1,195 A.C.**

—Calcas mencionó, que el caballero de Aries era diferente de todos los demás, ¿verdad? —habló un Caballero de Bronce, de cabellera café suave y corta, vistiendo la armadura del Leoncillo. Junto a él viajaba otro Caballero de Bronce, de cabellera negra y corta, su armadura era un caballo de plata. Ambos eran jóvenes de 17 años, pero les esperaba una sorpresa bastante extraña—. No veo castillos, ni fortalezas. ¿Será un reino pobre? ¿Conoces al príncipe Epeo, Polipetes? —le preguntó el de Leoncillo al de Equuelus, que lo negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás había oído hablar de Fócide hasta ahora, Leonteo —le respondió el de Equuelus—. Lo que sí sé es que Epeo formó parte de los pretendientes de Helena de Esparta, pero que no se presentó a su combate. Dicen que Áyax el Grande estaba furioso al respecto. Al parecer Epeo se quedó dormido —y Leonteo de Leoncillo se preocupó por esa información.

—Si es uno de los 43 pretendientes, no veo razón para no invitarlo pero. ¿Qué puede ofrecer este pueblo tan pequeño? —y Polipetes de Equuelus no supo qué decir—. Oiga… disculpe señorita —se acercó Leonteo a una joven cargando una canasta de pan, que al ver al de bronce, le dio una tremenda patada, lo derribó, y sacó un cuchillo de cocina de su vestido, sorprendiendo al de Leoncillo y obligando a Polipetes a sacar su espada, aunque se encontraba sorprendido de tener que usarla contra un cuchillo de cocina—. ¡Espera! ¡Solo queremos información sobre el príncipe Epeo! —se sobresaltó Leonteo.

—Puedo adivinar tus intensiones sin que me lo digas, bandido —explicó la niña, que entonces acercó su cuchillo a la garganta de Leonteo—. ¿Qué quieren con Epeo? ¿Lo vieron siquiera robarles? ¡Sin pruebas no pueden acusarle! —y Polipetes comprendió que todo era un malentendido e intentó arreglarlo.

—No lo entiende, señorita, venimos del Santuario —y la niña se molestó más, y también derrumbó a Polipetes, le quitó la espada, y amenazó a ambos—. Creo que estoy enamorado —mencionó Polipetes, y la joven se molestó.

—¿Eurícide? ¿Ocurre algo? —habló a quién buscaban los de bronce, Epeo, el niño de 12 años de edad que era el caballero de Aries—. ¿Te están molestando estos 2? ¿Quieres que los envíe al pueblo más cercano con mi Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas? —preguntó Epeo.

—Obviamente esto es tu culpa, Epeo —y tanto Leonteo como Polipetes se sorprendieron a la mención del nombre—. ¡Nuevamente el Santuario ha enviado a sus caballeros a buscarte! ¿No te cansas de causarnos problemas? ¡Siempre estás robando! ¡Conseguir un trabajo honrado es lo que deberías hacer! —le recriminó la niña.

—¡Tengo un trabajo respetable! ¡Soy el herrero del pueblo, carpintero, y dueño de la forja! —le gritó Epeo—. ¡Además! ¡Alimentar a 49 hermanas con solo el sueldo de la forja no es suficiente! ¡Tengo 12 años! ¿Cuánto crees que puedo trabajar por mantenernos a todos? —y tanto Leonteo como Polipetes intercambiaron miradas.

—Disculpa —comenzó Leonteo, y vio a Eurícide sosteniendo la espada muy cerca de su nariz—. Lamento la intromisión en la discusión… pero… ¿Es usted Epeo de Aries? ¿El Príncipe de Fócide? —y Epeo parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Príncipe? —preguntó Epeo—. Bueno… si vienen del Santuario supongo que me conocen como un príncipe. Aunque no soy la clase de príncipe que creen —mencionó, y Eurícide retrajo su espada al notar que no eran enemigos, y le devolvió el arma a Polipetes—. Mi nombre es Epeo de Fócide, Caballero Dorado de Aries. Y soy el príncipe de los ladrones —y el par de Caballeros de Bronce intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

Momentos después, Epeo guio a sus invitados por Fócide, que era un pueblo solamente, no llegaba siquiera a ser una ciudad. En Fócide sin embargo, había una casa de madera extensa, muy bien construida, y que rebosaba de vida. Fuera de ella había una centena de chicos, y al verlos, Epeo se molestó.

—¿Ellos otra vez? —se quejó Eurícide—. No podemos salir de compras ni un momento sin que medio pueblo esté a las puertas de nuestra casa. Epeo, siempre que no estás la situación empeora —mencionó.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo me encargo —se aclaró la garganta Epeo—. ¡Hey! ¡Hermanitos! ¿Quieren jugar? —habló Epeo de forma infantil, y al escucharlo, todos los jóvenes se retrajeron asustados—. ¿Eh? ¿No quieren jugar? Aprendí un nuevo truco de magia, puedo darles un paseo por las dimensiones con solo romper sus cuerpos en millones de destellos como polvos de estrella, y reconstruirlos en un lugar totalmente diferente. ¿Quieren probar? —y los jóvenes salieron corriendo, horrorizados—. Listo —habló Epeo sombríamente, y entró en la casa—. Adelante, son mis invita… —comenzó Epeo, pero fue derribado por un ejército de niñas que lo abrazaron y lo besaron, agregando más confusión a los de bronce visitantes—. ¡Esperen! ¡Hermanas! ¡Me avergüenzan frente a mis invitados! —explicó Epeo.

Cuando Leonteo y Polipetes entraron a la hermosa casa de madera, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar rebosaba con niñas de entre 7 y 16 años, siendo Eurícide la mayor de todas. Todas las niñas compartían rasgos que forzaron a Leonteo y a Polipetes a deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo, la mayoría tenía el cabello rosado, otras cuantas contaban con cabellos de otros colores, pero todas tenían los mismos lunares que Epeo y Eurícide en la frente.

—¿Epeo? No conoces a estos sujetos, ¿verdad? —y Epeo lo negó con la cabeza, mientras Leonteo y Polipetes eran rodeados por niñas que los veían ruborizadas—. Todas a la mesa, rápido. Sirvan la comida —y las niñas todas obedecieron, y comenzaron a servir la mesa y dejaron a Epeo—. Explícales —terminó Eurícide.

—Jaja, me gusta ver las reacciones de todos quienes llegan a nuestra casa —mencionó Epeo, que entonces miró a Leonteo y Polípetes—. Verán, en mi familia somos 50. 49 niñas, y un niño. Ellas son mis 49 hermanas —apuntó Epeo a todas las niñas sentadas en la mesa, y Leonteo y Polipetes pegaron un grito de sorpresa.

—Nuestro padre era un muviano mujeriego que tuvo amoríos por toda Fócide —explicó Eurícide, y Polipetes no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pero al notarlo, Eurícide le golpeó la cabeza con su bandeja—. Obviamente, tras las perversiones de mi padre que dieron nacimiento a 49 niñas y un niño, no estoy interesada en ningún pervertido —anunció Eurícide con desprecio.

—No seas ruda, hermana, jajaja —se burló Epeo, y Eurícide colocó un plato de sopa frente a su hermano, y otro par frente a Leonteo y Polípetes—. Padre tuvo tantos amoríos en 16 años, que pudo tener a tantas hijas. Pero, siempre eran amoríos con mujeres casadas, así que todos somos bastardos negados por nuestras madres consanguíneas y abandonados por nuestro padre. Lo último que supimos de él, es que se metió con la hija de un rey tirano, y ahora es un eunuco —y Leonteo y Polipetes se cubrieron sus partes nobles instintivamente, y todas las niñas se sonrojaron, y Eurícide se molestó y los miró con odio—. Como el único niño que nació, todas mis hermanas, incluso las mayores, me seguían a todos lados. Fue muy problemático, vivíamos en la calle, no teníamos donde quedarnos, los chicos querían robarse a mis hermanas, y tuve que lastimarlos. Un día escuché el rumor de que había una armadura de oro sólido. «Si pudiera tener esa armadura, podría venderla y comprarle a mis hermanas un castillo», pensé. La robé mientras los atenienses pasaban por Fócide de camino a Atenas, pero el Santuario mandó a El Grande por mí —continuó Epeo, y el par lo miró con interés—. El Grande me causó muchos problemas, es el hombre más fuerte que jamás he conocido. Por suerte soy pequeño y rápido, y el pensar en mis hermanas me motivaba a sobrevivir. El Grande no pudo atraparme, mandaron traer a otro dorado, Acamante. Él me dio un susto de muerte, tenía unos poderes horribles, solo de recordarlo me hiela la sangre —se estremeció Epeo—. Pero… Acamante dijo que yo poseía un cosmos inmenso, y me enseñó a usarlo. También me dijo que podía conservar la armadura si juraba lealtad a Athena y no la vendía. Me preguntó que más quería, y le respondí: «dame madera para construir una casa», y el respondió: «¿Por qué no pedir carpinteros, o tal vez, una casa?», y yo le respondí: «Porque tengo 49 hermanas, y solo un verdadero carpintero podría construir una casa para todas ellas» —y Epeo observó la casa, y Leonteo y Polipetes intercambiaron miradas.

—Epeo construyó esta casa él solo —mencionó Eurícide, y tanto Leonteo como Polipetes se impresionaron—. Así que… como pueden ver, si Epeo fue obligado por alguna razón a robar, lo hizo por una razón noble. Y sea lo que sea que haya robado, no podemos reponérselos. Pero pelearemos de ser necesario —y cada niña sacó un sartén, y el ejército de niñas intimidó al par de Caballeros de Bronce que comenzaron a temer a ser asesinados a sartenazos.

—Te repito, lo entendieron mal —mencionó Leonteo, y Eurícide se cruzó de brazos—. Epeo, fuiste uno de los pretendientes de Helena de Esparta —y Epeo parpadeó un par de veces, pero recordó la situación.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Todos los Caballeros Dorados que no estaban comprometidos fueron invitados! ¡Fue una sorpresa el haber sido invitado! Pero saben, El Grande me daba mucho miedo, no quise competir por miedo a que se sentara en mí —y el par de bronces se preocupó nuevamente—. Pero estuve presente en el juramento, me escondí detrás de Menelao, creo que no llamé mucho la atención —sonrió Epeo—. Vienen a obligarme a cumplir el juramento, ¿verdad? Y tienen órdenes de matar a quienes no atiendan al mismo. ¿Creen poder conmigo? —y el par de bronces se preocupó—. Tengo 49 hermanas. Si voy, ¿quién cuidará de ellas? —preguntó Epeo con tristeza.

—El rey Acamante… al parecer te tiene en alta estima… —habló Polipetes—. Su instrucción fue muy clara: «Vayan y busquen al príncipe Epeo. Y díganle que debe cumplir su juramento. En mi castillo, serán aceptadas todas sus hermanas como miembros de mi corte» —y Epeo se impresionó, y a Eurícide se le cayó su sartén de la sorpresa—. No estoy seguro pero… a pesar de que Acamante no nos dijo el número de hermanas… creo que… se refería a todas… —y Epeo bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar—. ¿Eh? ¿Mi señor? —preguntó.

—¿Saben que solo tengo 12 años? ¿Saben que desde los 7 me he visto obligado a robar para cuidar a mis hermanitas? ¿Saben que solo robé la armadura dorada para venderla? —y el par de bronces lo miró con preocupación—. La guerra me da mucho miedo… soy un niño… pienso como adulto algunas veces, pero soy un niño. ¿Ir a la guerra por solo poseer una armadura dorada o por un juramento? ¿Qué niño aceptaría eso? Pero… si mis hermanas son felices, en un castillo, siendo tratadas como princesas. Iré con mucho gusto —sonrió Epeo, y Eurícide lloró, y todas las hermanitas de Epeo se lanzaron a él y lo abrazaron y lo besaron, conmoviendo a Leonteo y a Polípetes, pero dejándolos con la duda, de si Epeo volvería a ver a sus hermanas.

* * *

**Áyax. El Grande en Familia.**

* * *

**Hélade, Salamina.**

—¡Gran Arado! ¡Roooooaaaaar! —resonó el grito de Áyax, que corría con una collera para ganado alrededor de los hombros, y tirando con fuerza una guadaña de hierro para arar por las vastas granjas. Todos los granjeros estaban impresionados y aplaudían, mientras el de Tauro, inmenso y semi-desnudo, corría incluso más rápido que los toros de labranza y preparaba la tierra para los cultivos de primavera—. ¡Cuando termine con esto quiero ver en mi mesa al toro perezoso que se negó a arar mi campo servido a las brasas, JA JA JA JA! ¿Escuchaste, Brenda? ¡Tengo una Gran Hambre! —le gritó Ayáx a su esposa mientras continuaba arando. Brenda, una joven granjera de cabellera anaranjada y corta y que era bastante delgada y algo corta de estatura, la total opuesto del inmenso Áyax, asintió a las palabras de su marido.

—Así será, cariño —respondió Brenda, y miró a un niño de 4 años a su lado—. Ve y pon la mesa, Eantides. Papá va a tener mucha hambre —y el niño moreno asintió, y entró en una pequeña cabaña—. ¿Teucro, te quedarás a comer? Hay suficiente comida para todos —explicó Brenda, y Teucro, el hermanastro de Áyax, la miró con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Brenda. Solo vine de paso —mencionó Teucro, y Brenda asintió—. Aunque… estoy algo preocupado. Brenda, eres muy frágil para este bruto. Seguro te pulveriza los huesos de un abrazo. En especial cuando se embriaga y empieza con sus tonterías de: «!Gran Abrazo!» —se burló Teucro.

—¡Te escuché! —gritó Áyax mientras volvía a correr arando de regreso—. ¡Cuando termine con esto te espera un enorme y sudoroso abrazo, Teucro inútil y perezoso! —continuó corriendo Áyax, giró y continuó arando otra línea—. ¡No intentes escapar! ¡Beberemos un buen vino de Salamina antes de partir a Troya! —y Teucro asintió, pero Áyax cambió la expresión en su rostro por una de molestia—. Aunque… primero hay que sacar a los indeseables de mi granja… —mencionó, y Teucro se sorprendió por escuchar esas palabras, y se dio la media vuelta, encontrando a un Caballero de Bronce con la armadura del Oso.

—¡Menestro! —se alegró Teucro—. Que sorpresa el ser visitado por el poderoso caballero del Oso. Me alegra mucho verte —mencionó Teucro, extendiéndole la mano al caballero, de cabellos café y con una altura entre Teucro y Áyax, de quien era buen amigo y rival.

—Mi señor Teucro, me temo que el rey Acamante me ha enviado con órdenes muy específicas —mencionó el caballero del Oso sin soltar la mano de Teucro—. Traer a El Grande y forzarlo a cumplir el juramento de ser necesario —y en ese momento, Áyax terminó de arar el campo, se quitó el arnés, y miró a Menestro—. ¡Por órdenes del rey Acamante, rey mayor de Atenas! ¡Te someteré de ser necesario! ¡Abrazo de Oso! —gritó Menestro.

—¡Nadie me da órdenes pedazo de oso maloliente! ¡Gran Abrazo Sudoroso! —gritó Áyax de regreso, y el par se abrazó e intentó partir la columna del otro—. ¡Tonto reyezuelo de Atenas! ¿Cómo dejaste que Acamante se convirtiera en el rey supremo? ¡Gran Abrazo Sudoroso! —abrazó con más fuerza Áyax, preocupando a Teucro, y Brenda se carcajeó sujetándose el vientre con fuerza.

—¡Acamante es el rey noble de Atenas! ¡Pero yo también soy un rey de Atenas! ¡No me subestimes! ¡Abrazo de Oso! —y el combate de abrazos continuó, hasta que Áyax superó a Menestro, y el Caballero de Bronce del Oso terminó dando palmadas a los sudorosos brazos de Áyax—. ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Tú eres el más fuerte! —y Áyax soltó a Menestro, y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

—¿Eh? Entonces era una competencia para ver quién era más fuerte… y yo que pensaba que era una competencia para determinar quien daba más amor —mencionó Teucro en tono de burla, y la sombra de Áyax lo rodeó, y Teucro se preocupó—. ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! —y Teucro intentó huir, pero Áyax lo atrapó y comenzó a abrazarlo—. ¡Áyax! ¡Qué asco! ¡Estás todo sudoroso! ¡Suéltame! —se quejó Teucro.

—¡No te soltaré hasta brindarte todo mi amor! ¡Gran Abrazo! —y los huesos de Teucro comenzaron a ceder, y Brenda y Menestro se burlaron también. Pero la risa de Menestro cedió temprano, y miró a Áyax.

—Áyax… te lo advertí. ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Menestro—. Competiste por la mano de Helena, aun a sabiendas de que habías embarazado a una criada, a Brenda —mencionó Menestro, y Áyax soltó a Teucro—. ¿Por qué competiste? Ya tenías a Brenda. Aún ahora no lo puedo entender. Brenda es el amor de tu vida y aun así, competiste por Helena, aún con un hijo de un par de años. ¿Por qué? Ahora estás obligado por juramento —sentenció Menestro.

—Ah, esa pequeñez. Nunca quise a Helena —y Áyax se acercó a Brenda, extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su esposa, pero Brenda lo detuvo y se tapó la nariz, y Áyax desistió—. Malvada… —lloró, y Brenda sonrió con dulzura—. Solo competí porque quería combatir a los más grandes. Heracles me dio mi nombre el día que nací. Heracles y mi padre, Telamón, eran grandes amigos. Y mi padre, siempre ha querido que sea tan fuerte como Heracles, y lo seré —y Menestro se mostró impresionado—. Recibí la invitación del ya fallecido rey Tindáreo cuando aún no estaba comprometido. Brenda ya me había dado a Eantides como hijo, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme competir con la condición de perder la última batalla. Prestar el Juramento de los Pretendientes era también un requisito, y ahora, mira que han mandado un matón por mí. ¿Qué pasaría si me negara a ir? —y Menestro se espantó—. De todas formas, yo iré —y Áyax miró a Brenda, que asintió—. No me perdería una guerra por nada. Seré tan fiero como Heracles, pero esta noche, mi único combate será en la cama, contra mi esposa. Enviaremos a Eantides con la criada Tecmesa a visitar a sus hermanastros Eurísaces y Fileo —y Brenda sonrió.

—¿No tienes descaro alguno? —le gritó Teucro, pero Áyax y Brenda ya estaban intercambiando palabras de dulzura. Menestro simplemente miró a Teucro confundido—. Áyax es un maldito ebrio… se embriagó y tuvo dos hijos con su criada Tecmesa —y Menestro se horrorizó—. Pero Brenda le perdona lo que sea. Además… Áyax tiene un corazón muy grande. Cuida de sus hijastros como hijos legítimos, y Brenda los quiere también. Se podría decir que Brenda es la única mujer que puede amar a un idiota como Áyax. Es capaz de perdonarle lo que sea, y Áyax… la ama más que a nadie. Tecmesa fue madre de 2 de sus hijos por amoríos de borracho, y aun así, Brenda lo perdona… que envidia me da… —y Menestro lo miró fijamente—. Yo espero algún día encontrar a una mujer como Brenda… —y Teucro entonces suspiró—. ¡Brenda! ¡Juro por Athena que por más ebrio que Áyax se ponga, no le permitiré tener más hijastros! —gritó Teucro, y Áyax se molestó y comenzó a correr tras Teucro, que extendió sus alas, escapando de Áyax—. ¡Lo lamento! ¡Me necesitan en el castillo de Salamina! —y Teucro escapó de Áyax.

—¡Miserable arquerito de pacotilla! ¡Te machacaré a la primera oportunidad! —le recriminó Áyax, pero entonces entristeció—. Yo quería que se quedara a comer y seguirle presumiendo mi matrimonio perfecto con mi esposa perfecta y mi hijo perfecto —entristeció Áyax.

—Tu esposa perfecta te preparará una cena perfecta, y después podremos tener una noche perfecta, cariño —y Áyax se alegró, y cargó a la delgada y pequeña Brenda en sus brazos—. Estás todo sudado, me arruinarás el vestido —sonrió.

—¡De todos modos te lo voy a quitar! ¡Oye, Eantides! —gritó Áyax a su hijo—. Comamos rápido que tu padre quiere jugar con tu madre. Y sabes que mientras el toro juega, el becerro debe irse a pastar. Come rápido y lárgate con Tecmesa, y comete los testículos del toro, mientras padre no esté, tú eres el hombre de la casa. ¿Entendiste? —Eantides asintió con alegría.

—Cariño… Eantides tiene 4 años, no puede comer carne —y Áyax entristeció—. Pero… supongo que si sacrifico una gallina a Artemisa, la diosa de la cacería lo entenderá —y Áyax se alegró, y se puso cariñoso con Brenda—. ¡No enfrente de Eantides! —y el niño se cubrió los ojos.

* * *

**Néstor. El Padre de Hijo Ajeno.**

* * *

**Hélade, Ítaca.**

—¡Argos! ¡Oye, Argos! —gritó Penélope, que perseguía al perro por los prados del palacio de Ítaca, mientras Odiseo labraba la tierra y sonreía ante su esposa que furiosa continuaba la persecución en contra de Argos y mientras cargaba a Telémaco en brazos—. ¿Qué Espectros le pasa a ese perro? ¡Odiseo! ¡Tu perro necesita tomar un baño! ¡El tálamo apesta a perro sucio! —reprendió Penélope.

—Sabes bien que el tálamo solo se usa en la noche de bodas. Ya no deberíamos dormir allí —explicó Odiseo y continuó labrando y secándose el sudor—. Bien, iré por él. ¡Argos! —comenzó Odiseo, pero encontró al perro saltando y derribando a Néstor, el caballero de Géminis, que acababa de materializarse en los prados del palacio de Ítaca—. ¿Néstor? —preguntó Odiseo.

—¡No! ¡Argos! ¡Espera! ¡Jajaja! ¡No traigo golosinas hoy! ¡Argos! —se quejó Néstor mientras se quitaba a Argos de encima y se limpiaba el rostro con su capa—. Menudo recibimiento, perro loco —sonrió Néstor—. Es un placer verlos, Penélope, Odiseo —reverenció Néstor.

—El placer es nuestro, Néstor —se acercó Odiseo y abrazó a Néstor con fuerza—. Pero Néstor. ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? En 2 lunas zarparemos a Aulis. Sé que tu Otra Dimensión te permite moverte con facilidad por toda Hélade pero, piensa en tus hijos —sonrió Odiseo.

—Pienso en mis hijos todo el tiempo, Odiseo. Por eso estoy aquí —apuntó Néstor al rostro de Odiseo—. Sabes que te considero un hijo aunque no sea tu padre. Y de mis hijos, tu eres el único que está casado —y Odiseo no comprendió lo que ocurría—. Mis otros 2 hijos que irán a la guerra sueñan con encontrar una concubina en Troya. Pero tú tienes esposa e hijo, eres joven. Tienes toda una vida por delante, así que por tu bien —y Néstor elevó su cosmos, y Odiseo, que confiaba plenamente en él, no tuvo tiempo siquiera para pensar en subir su defensa—. ¡Me las arreglaré para que no vayas a Troya! ¡Decreto Imperial! —gritó Néstor y atravesó el cráneo de Odiseo de un puñetazo, horrorizando a Penélope, que fue en auxilio de Odiseo sumamente preocupada, mientras Odiseo caía en sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué está haciendo, tío Néstor? ¡Odiseo a pesar de que le he suplicado ha aceptado ir a la guerra! —lloró Penélope—. Usted es como un padre para Odiseo. ¿Por qué le ha herido? —preguntó, y Néstor la miró con una sonrisa.

—Hija mía, preciosa Penélope —comenzó Néstor—. Lo que hago es para salvar a Odiseo. Escúchame por favor. Palamedes de Perros de Caza está por llegar, y si amas a Odiseo lo suficiente para salvarlo, entonces harás lo que te ordene —y Penélope miró a Odiseo, y a su bebé Telémaco de un año, y asintió.

Un par de horas más tarde, Penélope se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera, con Telémaco en brazos, y Argos durmiendo a sus pies. Como Néstor le había dicho, Palamedes de Perros de Caza llegó ante Penélope, e hizo una gentil reverencia.

—Bella Penélope, reina de Ítaca —se presentó Palamedes, a quien Penélope odiaba simplemente porque Odiseo lo odiaba también, por lo que la bella reina de Ítaca se negó a reverenciarlo—. Puedo ver que tiene los brazos ocupados. Así que no se moleste, no espero reverencia alguna. Mis asuntos son con Odiseo. Vengo a ver su ejército, el que enviará a Troya por el juramento que él mismo propuso y convocó —y Penélope se mordió los labios.

—Me temo, mi señor Palamedes, que mi marido no atenderá al juramento —mencionó Penélope, y Palamedes se preguntó la razón, y Penélope busco de reojo a Néstor, oculto tras un árbol y asintiendo, y Penélope continuó con el plan—. Mi marido ha enfermado, una enfermedad de la mente lo ha corrompido. Mírelo por usted mismo, no hay médico que haya sido capaz de ayudarlo —apuntó Penélope, y Palamedes encontró a Odiseo. Vestía como campesino, y no como un rey, y caminaba como un ebrio con un saco de sal en el cual hundía la mano, y lanzaba la sal al campo, horriblemente labrado por un asno y una vaca que había amarrado juntos y forzaba a tirar de una piedra que utilizaba como instrumento de labranza—. Repentinamente enfermó, no entiende razonamiento alguno. Lleva 9 líneas de cultivo bajo esa misma postura, siembra sal, lo que arruina la tierra. Está por comenzar la décima línea —y a la mención, Odiseo, que reía como lunático y poseía una mirada sombría y perdida, viró y comenzó a ordenar al asno y a la vaca labrar la décima línea.

—Discúlpame que te lo diga, Penélope. Pero no les creo —habló Palamedes, le arrebató a Telémaco de los brazos y la empujó a la silla. Penélope entonces se puso de pie, y Palamedes materializó su espada y la apuntó a su cuello, Odiseo siguió labrando como si nada pasara, y Néstor comenzó a preocuparse, pero si salía de su escondite sería descubierto. Palamedes entonces se paró frente a las bestias de labranza y colocó a Telémaco, que lloraba asustado, en la tierra. Penélope intentó acercarse, pero Palamedes la amenazó con su espada—. No interfieras. Si Odiseo en verdad ha perdido el juicio, entonces no le importará labrar a su propio hijo. En todo caso, ni siquiera lo sufrirá. Tú sin embargo, estarás despechada pero lo superarás. Es muy joven como para que te encariñes de él.

Néstor enfureció por lo que estaba pasando, salió de su escondite e intentó ir en auxilio de Telémaco, pero un resplandor plateado impactó el rostro de Palamedes, lo derribó, y Odiseo detuvo al asno y a la vaca, caminó hasta donde su hijo, y lo levantó, sorprendiendo a Néstor y molestando a Palamedes, que se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre de los labios.

—Largo de mi reino… antes de que decida matarte, Palamedes… —mencionó Odiseo con desprecio, y Palamedes sonrió—. ¡Lo único que me impide rebanarte la garganta es tu amistad con Diomedes! ¡Ahora largo! —gritó Odiseo, y le entregó al bebé a una preocupada Penélope.

—Antes de irme, requiero apuntar cuantas naves mandarás a Aulis a la guerra —mencionó Palamedes, molestando a Odiseo, que lo tomó del cuello, y Palamedes le sonrió con malicia—. Me pregunto. ¿Quién es más importante para Diomedes? ¿Su querido amigo Odiseo con quien ha viajado y a quien conoce desde hace 5 años? —y Odiseo lo levantó, furioso—. ¿O seré yo, su amigo de la infancia, quien lo cuidó como un padre cuando Tideo murió? No te creas especial, Odiseo. Si Diomedes tuviera que elegir entre los 2. Ambos sabemos a quién elegiría —y Odiseo le dio otro puñetazo, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

—12 naves… Palamedes… dile a Acamante que enviaré 12 naves con mis mejores hombres… lo que es más que tú, consejero real, puedes ofrecer —sentenció Odiseo, y Palamedes se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de la armadura.

—Consejero o no, también soy un príncipe —y Palamedes sacó una pluma y tinta, y anotó—. Odiseo, rey de Ítaca, llevará 12 navíos. Palamedes, príncipe de Nauplia… llevará 13 navíos —y Odiseo enfureció—. Siempre estaré un paso delante de ti, Odiseo. Aprende a vivir en mi sombra —terminó Palamedes.

—Un día se te acabará la astucia, Palamedes —sentenció Odiseo—. Y ese día, seré yo quien te habrá superado, malnacido —enfureció Odiseo, y se dio la media vuelta para ver a Néstor—. Te agradezco la preocupación, Néstor. Pero el juramento fue mi idea… y mi responsabilidad… iré a Troya —y Néstor bajó la mirada, y asintió—. Y te juro, mi amada, que regresaré —se acercó a Penélope, y le acarició el rostro—. Pero si llegase el día en que Telémaco se convierta en un adulto, y no he regresado para cuidar de ti y mi hijo. Tienes mi permiso de volver a elegir marido y olvidarme —terminó.

—Eso jamás pasará. Te lo juro —terminó Penélope, y besó a Odiseo. Néstor simplemente suspiró, sonrió, y desapareció siendo tragado por la Otra Dimensión. Aunque el temor de que Odiseo no regresara, ni viera a su hijo crecer, dominaba el corazón de Néstor.

* * *

**Acamante. El Noble.**

* * *

**Hélade, Atenas.**

—Me pregunto. ¿50 barcos serán suficientes? —se preguntó Acamante, rascándose la barbilla. Se encontraba en las playas de Atenas, llenando sus barcos de suministros, pero la duda invadía su mente—. Tal vez debería mandar construir más… pero… la construcción tomaría mucho tiempo… y mientras más barcos se necesitan más personas, y las compensaciones económicas del tesoro de Atenas no podrían solventarlo. Además, más soldados son más familias en pena y preocupación. Tal vez deba llevar menos barcos… pero si llevo menos barcos estos tendrán menos soldados y podría significar más muertes… pero llevar un grupo muy amplio sería darle blancos a los troyanos… ¿qué debo hacer? —preguntó.

—Solo lleva los barcos que puedas, no los que crees que debas —habló un Caballero de Bronce, pateando a Acamante con fuerza, pero sin molestar al rey de Atenas—. Tienes 50 barcos, envía 50 barcos, normalmente el primer número que se te viene a la mente es el que necesitas —mencionó el caballero.

—No patees a tu rey, pondrás mal ejemplo, Demofonte de Lobo —se quejó Acamante, y volvió a sus anotaciones, en este caso del tesoro de Atenas—. Las guerras no son buenas, hermanito… cuestan mucho dinero de los contribuyentes —explicó.

—Tal vez si no pensaras en retribuir a las familias que mandan hijos o padres a la guerra, Atenas tendría más tesoro. ¿Y que fue eso de adoptar a todas las hermanas de Epeo de Aries? —se quejó Demofonte, que era una copia menor y arrogante de Acamante.

—No adoptar, sino aceptarlas como miembros de la corte. Criadas por ejemplo. Son 49 niñas trabajadoras, y si no lo hacía Epeo no iría a la guerra y tendría que obligarlo, y no me gusta obligar a la gente —y un aura sombría rodeó a Acamante—. Nadie debería jamás hacer algo en contra de su voluntad… no debo odiar, no debo odiar, no debo odiar… —y Demofonte comenzó a preocuparse—. En todo caso. Demofonte. ¿Cómo crees que debería actuar un hombre al ser violado? ¿Debería sentirse ofendido? —preguntó el de Cáncer.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? Acamante, siempre estás en las nubes —y Acamante se rascó la barbilla, curioso—. En todo caso, no hay forma de que un hombre pueda ser violado. Ningún hombre se negaría a pasar la noche con una bella señorita. Tendrías que ser un llorón para sentirte violado. ¿A quién violaron según tú? —preguntó.

—¿A quién? —se preguntó Acamante—. Probablemente a mí pero no estoy muy seguro. Estaba drogado —y Demofonte se estremeció por la noticia—. ¿Entonces soy un llorón? No me consideraba así pero si mi hermanito lo dice seguramente lo soy. He vivido engañado —mencionó Acamante con tranquilidad y curiosidad.

—¡No lo digas como si de verdad lo creyeras! ¿Qué clase de rey eres? —y Acamante lo ignoró y continuó con su contabilidad—. ¡Espera! ¡Acamante! ¿Qué fue eso de que fuiste violado? —preguntó Demofonte.

—Joven príncipe Demofonte —reprendió Calcas, el Caballero de Plata de la Copa—. Haría bien en no gritar por toda Atenas incoherencias que podrían malinterpretarse —continuó Calcas, y Acamante no pareció afectarse—. Mi rey, tiene permitido molestarse en ocasiones —mencionó Calcas algo preocupado.

—¿Ah? ¿Molestarme? Oh, sí… me he molestado… —mencionó distraídamente Acamante—. Umm… me pregunto… si en un solo intento puede una mujer quedarse embarazada… la familia de Priamo es muy fértil después de todo… ¿y si en verdad tiene un hijo? ¿Me vuelve eso un traidor? Me pregunto si reconocería a mi hija o hijo si los viera. Con lo distraído que soy probablemente no. No puedo siquiera llevar la contabilidad correctamente. Son muchos soldados, o tal vez no los suficientes… ummm… ¿Qué debo hacer? Me pregunto. ¿50 barcos serán suficientes? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Hermano, estás horriblemente distraído… seguramente quien te violó era una abominación de mujer —mencionó Demofonte, y en ese momento, Acamante hizo algo que no se esperaba de él, y golpeó la nuca de su hermano menor con fuerza—. ¿Acamante? —preguntó.

—Era hermosa… —mencionó frívolamente, sorprendiendo a Demofonte y a Calcas—. Tan hermosa que le dije que no se acercara a Diomedes por miedo de que la violaran, y terminé siendo yo el violado. Hablando de Diomedes, el violaría a la primera chica que le pongan en frente, me preocupa Egialea, ¿debería mandarle una carta prometiéndole la fidelidad de su marido? No… definitivamente eso no es posible… Diomedes es preocupante, tendré que cuidarlo. Conociéndolo se escapa del campamento y visita un burdel en la misma Troya, Diomedes tonto, lujurioso, inútil. ¿Por qué demonios me hice su amigo? Ah, ya recuerdo, es muy divertido… umm… ¿ya sabemos cuántas naves mandaremos? —y tanto Calcas como Demofonte se preocuparon por Acamante.

—Con su permiso… mi señor Acamante… —comenzó Calcas, sumamente preocupado—. Permítame por favor encargarme de la contabilidad por usted… Demofonte… lleva a tu hermano a dar un paseo para despejar su mente de la violación. No quiero que mi rey divague en medio de una batalla —y Demofonte asintió, y se llevó a su hermano lejos de los muelles.

* * *

**Patroclo. El Faldero más Leal.**

* * *

**Hélade. Isla de Esciro.**

—Quiero vomitar —lloró Polidora, con el rostro enverdecido, y Patroclo, su marido, la cargó fuera del barco mientras la joven se cubría la boca—. Pensé que nunca llegaríamos… creí que moriría… —continuó quejándose Polidora.

—Eres igual de exagerada que tu hermano Aquiles —le sonrió Patroclo, y Polidora le tiró del cabello—. ¡No te estoy comparando con Aquiles! Es solo que, en verdad Aquiles se comporta como todo un niño en los barcos, siempre aferrándose a la proa, y por más mareado que está sigue viendo al mar. Creo que es masoquista —mencionó Patroclo.

—No te entiendo… Patroclo… —continuó Polidora—. Cuando estás con Aquiles lo comparas con Pirra, quien dices que se parece a mí… pero cuando estás conmigo me comparas con Aquiles… —y Polidora volvió a taparse la boca—. Pafprofco… —se quejó Polidora.

—¡Uwah! ¡Resiste! ¡Buscaré un barril! —gritó Patroclo, corriendo por todo Esciro—. ¡Aquí! —apuntó a un barril, y Polidora metió la cabeza al barril, y Patroclo montó guardia mientras su esposa vomitaba—. Pero Polidora… tú no tiendes a marearte así. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho porque siempre estoy paseando con tu hermano pero. Fueron 2 lunas de viaje, no comenzaste a vomitar hasta hace poco —y Polidora se sentó en el suelo, sumamente agotada—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—¿Me veo bien? —y Patroclo movió su cabeza en negación—. Se supone que en momentos como estos el marido diga algo como: «tú siempre te ves hermosa, mi bella Polidora», o algo así… seguramente a Aquiles se lo dices… —se quejó Polidora.

—Tú y Aquiles me tienen tan poca fe que me doy pena —respondió Patroclo y cargó a Polidora, que se ruborizó—. De todas formas, yo soy más expresivo —y Patroclo le besó el cuello, y Polidora se ruborizó, y todos quienes paseaban por los muelles de Esciro miraron a la parejita con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Po-po-po-porqué el cuello? —y Patroclo apuntó con la mirada al barril—. Ah… es verdad… acabo de vomitar… —se sonrojó Polidora, y Patroclo asintió, y caminó con Polidora por Esciro—. ¿Visitaremos al rey Licomedes? —preguntó.

—Lo visitaremos después, hoy venimos a ver a mi padre, Menecio —y Polidora asintió, y miró a los alrededores de Esciro, sonriendo al ver el pueblo al estilo costero—. ¿Te gusta la playa? Podemos vivir en Tesalia si quieres —mencionó Patroclo.

—Donde sea está bien, siempre que me cuides… —y Patroclo sonrió, y Polidora se tomó el vientre, y Patroclo parpadeó un par de veces—. Tengo… antojo de algo dulce… melón… —y Patroclo se sorprendió—. Patroclo, quiero melón —suplicó Polidora.

—¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esa hermosa carita? —se sonrojó, y dejó a Polidora recargada en un árbol en el pueblo—. Espera aquí, buscaré Melón —y Patroclo salió corriendo por los mercados, y Polidora sonrió agradecida.

—¿A dónde más voy a ir de todas formas? No conozco Esciro para nada —continuó sonriendo Polidora y viendo al cielo de medio día—. Pero… es extraño… a mí no me gusta el melón… ni me mareo con facilidad… me pregunto sí… —y Polidora se picó el vientre con el dedo—. ¿Acaso estaré…? —y Patroclo llegó en ese momento, a toda velocidad—. ¡Uweeeeeh! ¡Patroclo! ¡No me asustes así! —gritó Polidora.

—Lo siento, Polidora —se disculpó Patroclo—. Estaba asustado de dejarte sola así que… corrí tan rápido como pude… toma… —le ofreció Patroclo un trozo de melón, y Polidora se alegró y mordió su melón—. ¿Feliz? —preguntó mientras volvía a cargarla.

—¡Sí! ¡Y mucho! —respondió Polidora—. Oye… Patroclo… —se apenó Polidora, y Patroclo la miró—. ¿Por qué me sigues cargando como a una princesita? Ya no estoy mareada —terminó con rubor en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que te baje? —preguntó, y Polidora no respondió—. Es solo que me gusta ver tu cara sonrojada… —y Polidora se avergonzó, y desvió la mirada—. La casa de Menecio está por aquí cerca. Te agradará mi padre, es un anciano muy leal. Él me enseñó que siempre hay que atender con pasión y entrega a quienes nos importan. Como Aquiles, y como tú. Ustedes 2, son las personas más importantes en mi vida. Aquiles es mi hermano y cuñado, y Polidora mi hermosa esposa —sonrió Patroclo.

—Patroclo, en verdad te portas como todo un faldero —y Patroclo se horrorizó por la mención—. Pirro… —sonrió Polidora, y Patroclo la miró fijamente—. Si es un niño… le llamaré Pirro… si es una niña… le llamaré Pirra… así cada vez que pienses en Pirra será para verla a ella y no a Aquiles —y Patroclo alzó una ceja—. Patroclo… ¡Estoy embarazada! —mencionó Polidora justo en el momento en que Patroclo se paraba frente a la puerta de una casa, y al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría y revelaba a un hombre ya mayor, ambos entraron en shock, y gritaron al unísono.

—¿EMBARAZADA? —gritaron los 2, pero el hombre con mayor fuerza—. ¡Patroclo! ¿Cómo te atreves a embarazar a tan bella jovencita? ¡Tomarás responsabilidad! ¡Te casarás con ella inmediatamente! —gritó el viejo.

—¡Padre! ¡Lo tomaste todo mal! ¡Además ya estoy casado! ¡Vine para presentarte a tu nueva nuera! —gritó Patroclo, y Polidora se sonrojó—. ¡Polidora! ¡Este es mi padre Menecio! ¡Padre! ¡Ella es Polidora! —y el hombre se impresionó.

—Mu… mucho gusto en conocerle… —se avergonzó Polidora por la extraña presentación, pero entonces se cubrió la boca—. ¡Uff! ¡Paprofco! —suplicó Polidora con la mirada, y Patroclo se horrorizó, empujó a su padre, entró en la casa, y tomó una cubeta, en la cual Polidora volvió a vomitar—. ¡Estar embarazada es horrible! —y Patroclo se estremeció por la noticia, aún incrédulo. Pero cuando Polidora se repuso, miró a Patroclo con una mirada de ojos llorosos—. Sandía… yo… quiero sandía… —suplicó.

—¡Acabas de vomitar el melón! —se quejó Patroclo, pero al ver la carita de Polidora, se sonrojó, y asintió—. Traeré sandía. Perdona padre, nuestra cálida reunión tendrá que esperar, al parecer… sí tengo corazón faldero —sonrió Patroclo y salió a los mercados, y su padre sonrió, mientras Polidora lo miraba también.

—Me cuesta mucho trabajo el pensar que el tonto de mi hijo realmente se las arregló para traer una esposa a casa —y Polidora se sonrojó, y asintió—. Pero al mismo tiempo me entristece… —y Polidora parpadeó un par de veces—. El rey Licomedes ha anunciado que la guerra ha comenzado, y ha mandado por reclutas a cada casa. Pensaba en alistarme yo mismo y evitarle a Patroclo la responsabilidad… pero… soy muy viejo, y conozco a mi hijo… —mencionó Menecio.

—De corazón faldero… definitivamente se enrolara voluntariamente y seguirá a Aquiles —dedujo Polidora—. Supongo… que me embaracé en el peor momento… es triste si uno lo piensa… —y Menecio asintió, y Polidora sonrió, y comenzó a abrazarse el vientre y a rodar en el suelo—. Aunque… ahora tendré a un pequeño Patroclo para no extrañar a mi esposo. Si lo pienso así, incluso si él no vuelve… tendré la prueba definitiva de que lo amé, dando a luz a un bebé suyo y mío —y Menecio sonrió ante esas palabras.

—Ahora entiendo lo que vio en ti. ¡Eres igual de cabeza de aire que él! —se burló Menecio, y Polidora lo miró con curiosidad—. Polidora, ¿verdad? —y la niña asintió—. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir en Esciro conmigo y Patroclo? —y Polidora lo pensó—. Sé que Patroclo no se quedará mucho tiempo. Pero aquí es donde nació, donde creció, donde trabajó. Este es el pueblo que define todo lo que significa Patroclo. Para mí sería un honor enseñarte a Patroclo, al niño de corazón faldero que críe. Además… así no me sentiría solo y preocupado al mandar a mi hijo a la guerra, sabiendo que dejó atrás a una mujer a la que puedo llamar mi hija —y Polidora sonrió, y Patroclo llegó, agotado, y con toda una frutería en sus brazos.

—Perdón… no encontré sandía… lo siento mucho… —lloró Patroclo—. Pero encontré toda esta fruta. Espero compense —y Polidora comenzó a reírse, y Patroclo parpadeó un par de veces en curiosidad.

—¡Ya no quiero fruta! —y Patroclo se deprimió—. Me apetece… probar a Patroclo… —y Patroclo se ruborizó, sonrió, le entregó la fruta a su padre, se agachó, y besó a Polidora con gentileza, aunque tras unos segundos, se separó e hizo una mueca.

—Sabes a vomito —se quejó Patroclo, y Polidora y Menecio comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y a burlarse del pobre Patroclo, cuyo corazón faldero inspiraba a ambos.

* * *

**Antíloco. El Adorado por los Dioses.**

* * *

**Hélade, Pilos.**

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —resonó el grito de Néstor, que se materializó en la corte de Pilos, más precisamente en el comedor, el cual encontró hecho un desastre—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gritó Néstor, y vio unas cadenas volar frente a su rostro, persiguiendo un destello dorado por todo el comedor—. ¡Antíloco! ¡Trasimedes! —gritó Néstor furioso, mientras las cadenas continuaban volando por todo el comedor, y Antíloco salía de un portal y corría sobre ellas.

—¡Aún te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel, hermanito! —se burló Antíloco, saltando de cadena en cadena hasta llegar ante un joven de apariencia femenina como la de Antíloco. Poseía la cabellera café cremosa de su hermano mayor, y serían idénticos a no ser por el color de los ojos. Los de Trasimedes eran azules mientras los de Antíloco eran verdes. Trasimedes vestía la armadura de Andrómeda, e intentaba golpear a Antíloco con las cadenas de esta, pero Antíloco llegó al final de la cadena y se paró sin peso alguno sobre el antebrazo de su hermano—. Muy lento, hermanito, ya no estoy aquí —se burló, desapareció, y Trasimedes fue golpeado por su propia cadena y derribado al suelo—. Concéntrate, hermano. Tu cadena puede atravesar las dimensiones, pero solo si puedes sentir el cosmos de tu oponente entre las mismas. Si no puedes encontrarme en las dimensiones, no verás cuando te ataque por la espalda —mencionó, desapareció, y apareció detrás de Trasimedes en el momento en que se incorporada—. ¡Destello del Olimpo! —colocó sus manos Antíloco sobre la espalda de Trasimedes, y liberó una tremenda fuerza de energía que lanzó a Trasimedes por toda la mesa, resbalando de un lado de la mesa de banquetes hasta el otro, donde cayó sentado en la silla, detrás de la cual apareció Antíloco, la giró con Trasimedes en esta, la ladeó, y tumbó a Trasimedes en el suelo—. Además, siempre ten en cuenta que tu entorno puede ser usado como un arma. En las manos adecuadas, una silla puede ser un objeto de descanso… —prosiguió con la lección Antíloco, y Trasimedes lanzó sus cadenas, y Antíloco las amarró rápidamente a una de las patas de la silla, y la giró, enrollando la cadena, jaloneando a Trasimedes, y terminando con el de Andrómeda encadenado de ambas manos a las patas de la silla—. O puede usarse como un carrete de pesca para tirar de una presa —continuó con su explicación Antíloco, sentándose en la silla—. O ambos —terminó, y un niño de 5 años sentado en una silla, con un ojo verde y el otro azul, aplaudió felizmente.

—No alimentes su ego, Pisístrato —recriminó Trasimedes—. Antíloco, eres un presumido y vanidoso —y Antíloco lo pensó, y asintió—. ¡No tienes que autocalificarte como tal! —se quejó Trasimedes, intentando liberarse.

—Trasimedes… puedo parecer pedante y presuntuoso… pero la verdad es que todas estas lecciones son por tu bien. ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Antíloco, se puso de pie, y alzó la silla, liberando a Trasimedes—. Ambos iremos a la guerra, y quiero asegurarme de que regreses para casarte y vivir una vida plena. Gustoso daría yo mi vida porque tú o padre vivieran —le sonrió Antíloco, y Néstor colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Antíloco.

—Hazme un favor y jamás te atrevas a sacrificar tu vida por la mía, Antíloco —mencionó Néstor, y Antíloco le sonrió a su padre—. No hay nada peor que un padre sepultando a sus propios hijos. Tengan eso bien presente… el mayor orgullo de un padre, es y siempre serán sus hijos. Métanselo en la cabeza, par de necios —terminó Néstor, tomando a ambos de las cabezas y azotándolos el uno al otro—. Pisístrato. Hazle a este viejo un favor y nunca seas tan irreverente y cabeza hueca como Trasimedes, ni tan presuntuoso y vanidoso como Antíloco. En otras palabras, se un niño normal —y Pisístrato asintió, y los hijos de Néstor se soltaron a reír a carcajadas, como si la guerra no les fuera de preocupación alguna.

* * *

**Aquiles. Príncipe de los Mirmidones.**

* * *

**Hélade, Ftía.**

—¿Aún no se desocupa Aquiles? —preguntó Deidámia, que cargaba a un bebé rubio en sus brazos, que tenía un par de años de edad—. Tengo el presentimiento de que está ignorándome, padre —entristeció Deidámia, mientras caminaba con Peleo a su lado, el padre de Aquiles y rey de los Mirmidones.

—Me temo mi querida Deidámia, que Aquiles vive únicamente para la guerra —explicó Peleo—. No es mi intención el ser cruel. Pero Aquiles seguramente te tomó únicamente como un placer. Dudo inclusive el que te vea como a una esposa, solo eres la madre de su hijo —y Deidámia asintió, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su bebé—. Lo lamento mucho, en verdad. Pero Aquiles tomó su decisión. Thetis, su madre, le dio a elegir entre la vida larga y plena, o corta y gloriosa. Esta… fue su respuesta… —apuntó Peleo al coliseo, donde un ejército se lanzaba a Aquiles en medio de la arena.

Aquiles combatía desarmado, pero los soldados mirmidones atacaban con armas reales y como si Aquiles fuera un verdadero enemigo. Aquiles simplemente esperaba, observaba, se movía con gracia y cautela, saltaba sobre la punta de las lanzas por su hoja sin filo, y golpeaba con su mano la madera, rompiéndola, desarmando a los soldados, pateando sus cascos y cegándolos, barriéndose entre sus piernas y pateándolos al suelo, esquivando las espadas, pateando con el talón izquierdo como estaba acostumbrado, derribando a varios soldados de un solo puñetazo, alternando entre el Tigre y el Dragón.

—¡Vamos Podarses! —gritó Protesilao de Orión, y el Caballero de Plata y su hermano de bronce con armadura del Dragón, atacaron al unísono, fueron esquivados por Aquiles, que giró en el aire pateando los rostros de ambos, y golpeando a Protesilao con el Dragón, y a Podarses con el Tigre. Aquiles entonces elevó su cosmos, azotó un puñetazo en la tierra, y derribó a todos los mirmidones, que quedaron impresionados por el poder de Aquiles.

—Van mejorando —sonrió Aquiles, e hizo una reverencia, y los mirmidones, aunque humillados, se pusieron de pie y reverenciaron a Aquiles también—. Volveremos a practicar mañana por la mañana. Los mirmidones deben ser los guerreros más fieros de todos, cada uno apoyando al hermano de al lado, todos juntos, como una colonia de hormigas. Separados, somos fuertes, unidos somos invencibles —y los mirmidones glorificaron a Aquiles, orgullosos de tenerlo por líder—. Descansen —continuó, se dirigió hacia la salida, y se horrorizó al ver a Deidámia—. ¡Uwah! ¡De-De-De-Deidámia! —gritó Aquiles, se dio la media vuelta, e intentó huir, pero Podarses y Protesilao lo detuvieron—. ¡Traidores! —gritó Aquiles.

—¡Aquiles! —se molestó Deidámia, y Aquiles comenzó a retroceder, solo para encontrar a Protesilao y a Podarses nuevamente funcionando como paredes—. Viajé desde Esciro hasta aquí solo para verte y que conocieras a tu hijo Neoptólemo. ¿Por qué me evitas? —preguntó.

—¡No puedo verlo! ¡Deja de insistir! —gritó Aquiles y salió caminando a paso veloz, ignorando a Deidámia y a su hijo—. ¡No tengo un hijo! ¡Solo deja de mencionarlo! —insistió, pero Deidámia lo persiguió, y Aquiles estaba tan decidido a ignorar a Deidámia que se atrevió inclusive a empujar a su padre a un lado—. ¡No insistas! —gritó.

—¡Es tu hijo! ¡Aquiles! —insistió Deidámia, pero Aquiles lo negó—. ¿Acaso solo fui un juego para ti? ¿Un escape a una vida de vergüenzas? ¡Yo te amé de verdad! —y Aquiles se mordió los labios con molestia, pero se detuvo, y miró al suelo intentando concentrarse—. Desde hace años te he amado. Puede que sea verdad y al principio te quería como a mi mejor amiga. El día que te pedí que te bañaras conmigo yo te juro que no lo sabía, fue una gran sorpresa, pero poco a poco dejé de verte como a una chica, y te vi como a un chico. No te permití llegar tan lejos solo por compensación a tus servicios. ¡Te amaba! ¡Y aún te amo! —gritó Deidámia, despertando a su bebé, y forzando a la madre a prestarle atención e intentar calmarlo.

—Fue un error… no debí haberte amado… —lloró Aquiles, y Deidámia sintió un horrible dolor en su corazón—. Escucha… Deidámia… mi madre, Thetis, profetizó que podía tener una vida larga y plena… o corta y gloriosa… en ese momento atesoré ambas posibilidades —y Aquiles se volteó, y miró a Deidámia—. Mientras era Pirra, me atreví a soñar… pensé en que cuando creciera y no pudiera ocultar mi masculinidad más, le rogaría a tu padre por tu mano en matrimonio… serías la madre de mis hijos… lo único que me importaría… —y Deidámia sonrió, pero Aquiles no estaba feliz—. Pero… Shana… tú sabes que es Athena, ¿verdad? —y Deidámia asintió—. He elegido a Athena como mi única diosa, quien me ayudará a encontrar la gloria que tanto deseo, y permitirá que mi nombre perdure. Cuando un hombre muere… lo único que queda es el nombre… —y Deidámia entristeció—. Quiero que mi nombre sea recordado… quiero que sin importar cuantos años pasen, todos sepan quien fue Aquiles, sepan lo grande que fue, quiero que mi nombre se mencione con el mismo orgullo que se menciona a Jasón y a Heracles… eso es lo que quiero… y por llegar a esa gloria… a ese deseo… no puedo amarte, ni tener un hijo… solo me distraería, me obligarían a arrepentirme, porque Deidámia… hay una guerra, más lejos del Mar Egeo… y sé que si voy a esa guerra, no regresaré… lo sé… y aun sabiendo esto… quiero ir… quiero pelear… quiero ser un héroe… deseo ser un héroe, es lo que siempre he querido… que mi nombre sea una inspiración, ser temido por los dioses, respetado por todos… que mi nombre sea sinónimo de leyenda, de gloria, de valor, de honor… por ello… no puedo ser un padre… perdóname… —y Deidámia lloró, y asintió—. Pero de haber elegido otro camino… Deidámia… te habría tomado por esposa sin dudarlo… y habría cuidado de Neoptólemo… lo lamento —y Deidámia asintió.

—No… en parte, yo lo sabía —mencionó Deidámia—. Tan solo, tenía miedo de que no me amaras —y Aquiles lo negó, se acercó, y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Deidámia—. ¿En verdad crees que no regresarás? —preguntó.

—Olvídate de mí —mencionó Aquiles con tristeza, y Deidámia lo negó—. No quiero partir a la guerra sabiendo que tengo a alguien que me espera. Te aseguro que en Troya no me permitiré ser distraído por tu recuerdo —y Deidámia asintió.

—No esperaría menos —sonrió Deidámia, confundiendo a Aquiles—. De esa forma, combatirás concentrado, y cuando menos te des cuenta habrás regresado a mí, Aquiles —y el rubio lo dudó, pero Deidámia estaba tan convencida que se atrevió a tener esperanza—. Te esperaré… quieras o no… —y Aquiles la miró, y aceptó aquel comentario.

* * *

**Diomedes. El Galán Escarlata.**

* * *

**Hélade, Argos.**

—¿Diomedes? ¡Diomedes! —resonó un grito en el comedor, en el que Diomedes se encontraba sentado con una preocupada Shana a su lado, y con Deípile, la madre de Diomedes, frente a él y gritándole para que el distraído de Escorpio le prestara atención—. ¡Diomedes! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Te estoy diciendo que es la peor decisión que has tomado en tu vida! ¿Cómo puedes confiarle tu reino a Egialea? ¡Es una locura! —se quejó su madre, y Diomedes apenas y puso atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Egialea? ¿Ya llegó? —preguntó Diomedes, y Shana se preocupó más y más por su padre—. Umm… ¿no ha llegado? Ya veo… incluso si llega, no lo sabré… odio esto… —se quejó, y Shana comenzó a sacudirle el brazo a Diomedes, que la miró de reojo—. Ah… lo siento, lo siento… —sonrió Diomedes—. Es tu última oportunidad de ser humana y la estoy arruinando. Trataré de ser más animado —y Shana se levantó de su silla, y se sentó en las piernas de Diomedes, mirándolo fijamente, lo que molestó a Deípile—. Uwah, eres tan linda cuando te preocupas por tu padre —la abrazó Diomedes.

—Padre… antes de convertirme en una diosa y volver a ser imparcial. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te está molestando? Aún tenemos un par de lunas en las que puedo ser tu hija consentida —y Diomedes le sonrió, y la abrazó con mayor gentileza—. ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó.

—Desearía que fueras mi hija legítima… —le susurró Diomedes, y Shana sonrió y asintió—. Pero… Egialea no ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad… y no lo hará e iré a la guerra sin siquiera haber dejado a un heredero… —y mientras Diomedes hablaba, unos pasos se escucharon resonar por los pasillos—. Sé que no te gusta que hable de esto. Pero realmente… quisiera dejar mi marca en este mundo… realmente deseo que mi sangre siga viviendo… —y Shana asintió, y en ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y Egialea llegó.

—¿Qué quieres decir… con que te vas a la guerra a Troya…? —suspiró Egialea de cansancio por la carrera, y Diomedes la miró fijamente, mientras la de bronce de armadura del Cisne se quitaba la máscara para refrescarse un poco—. Diomedes… yo… estoy tan impaciente como tú de tener un hijo… pero… sabes que aún no soy mayor de edad… —y Diomedes se paró tranquilamente de su silla, dejando a Shana y acercándose a Egialea—. Perdona por no poder ser la reina que quisieras pero… yo… aún soy muy joven… —y Diomedes le secó las lágrimas con gentileza, y le besó la frente—. Además de que tengo miedo… lunas me separan de la mayoría de edad pero sigo siendo tu prima… en el momento en que suba al trono… yo… —y Diomedes la abrazó y la besó gentilmente, lo que molestaba a Deípile.

—Lo entiendo… —respondió Diomedes—. Pero debo ir a la guerra. Argos está del otro lado de Hélade, en la costa más alejada de Anatolia, solo Esparta está más lejos —explicó Diomedes, y Egialea sabía lo que significaba—. Mañana partiremos… es un viaje largo de 2 lunas y mi ejercito ya está listo. Solo puedo compartir esta noche contigo —susurró la última parte.

—Pero… incluso si es esta noche no lo lograrás… —lloró Egialea, abrazado a Diomedes, y Deípile miró a la entrada, encontrando a Estéleno de Argos, y a Euríalo de Unicornio. Deípile pasó por donde Egialea y Diomedes se abrazaban, tomó a Euríalo del brazo, y lo alejó. Aquello le pareció sospechoso a Shana, pero ella estaba más concentrada en Diomedes y Egialea—. Perdóname por no poderte dar un hijo… no creo en tu maldición, de hecho temo que por desmentirla intentes con otras mujeres —y Diomedes se mordió los labios conociendo la extensión de su lujuria—. Júrame que no me serás infiel en suelo Troyano, júrame que solo yo seré la madre de tus hijos… y yo te juro esperar tu regreso, y darte los hijos que tanto quieres… —y Diomedes desvió la mirada, y encontró a Shana cruzada de brazos y ligeramente molesta.

—Egialea, que cruel… —lloró Diomedes—. Lo juro… —y Egialea sonrió, y abrazó a Diomedes con más fuerza—. De todas formas… con ese juramento no tendré que preocuparme por Anficlas… sí… creo que es lo mejor… —sonrió Diomedes, y se separó un poco de Egialea para mirarle el rostro—. Pero hoy no me importa si estás en temporada o no, de todas formas lo vamos a hacer —y Egialea se ruborizó, y Shana, que en ese momento bebía su jugo, lo escupió repentinamente, y ambas se ruborizaron a más no poder.

—¡Padre! —se quejó Shana incluso más ruborizada que Egialea—. ¡Siempre tienes ese tema en la cabeza! ¡Me haces muy difícil el dejar de pensar en él y mantenerme pura! ¡Personalmente me encargaré de que no irrespetes tu juramento en Troya, padre! ¡Jamás en ninguna de mis encarnaciones anteriores había pensado tanto en ese tema! ¡Estoy molesta! —y Diomedes fue capaz de ver las flamas en el cosmos de Shana.

—Shana, mi querida Shana, no me prestes atención, definitivamente seré un ejemplo de castidad —y Shana miró a Diomedes sombríamente—. Esa mirada definitivamente dice: «no puedes presumir de lo que careces», ¿verdad? —y Shana asintió varias veces, y Diomedes intentó tranquilizar a Shana, y mientras el grupo discutía, Deípile se alejó con Euríalo.

—¿Mi reina? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el de Unicornio, y una vez que Deípile se dio cuenta de que nadie la escucharía, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Euríalo—. ¿Mi señora? —y Deípile le entregó una pequeña olla de barro envuelta en piel de cabra—. ¿Y esto es? —preguntó.

—Un poderoso afrodisiaco —mencionó Deípile, y Euríalo se ruborizó y lo alejó de sí mismo con miedo—. Escúchame bien, Euríalo, esta es una orden de tu reina y con el mejor interés de Argos como principal detonante. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando Egialea sea coronada reina? —y Euríalo lo negó—. Los 30 reinos Aqueos negarán a Argos, podríamos inclusive hablar de Tebas invadiendo nuestras tierras al considerar una relación incestuosa como débil e inestable. ¿Lo comprendes? Egialea será declarada una reina temporal en ausencia de Diomedes, y mientras así sea, Argos estará en la ruina —y Euríalo comprendió las preocupaciones de la reina—. Te entrego ese afrodisiaco, y con este, la esperanza de Argos. La maldición de mi hijo dictamina que no habrá mujer en toda Hélade capaz de brindarle un heredero. Pero Anatolia no es Hélade, ¿o sí? —y Euríalo comenzó a comprenderlo—. En la guerra, seguramente tomarán esclavas y concubinas, cuando encuentres que Diomedes ha sido premiado con una, hazle beber este afrodisiaco, y no importará si le jura al mismísimo Zeus, no soportará la lujuria y se unirá a su esclava. ¡Continúalo haciendo beber hasta que deje a una embarazada! Y en cuanto eso ocurra, manda un mensaje a mí, y recuperaré el trono por reemplazo de concubinato —y Euríalo miró el afrodisiaco, y luego a Deípile.

—Usted… odia a Egialea con todo su corazón, ¿no es así? —dedujo Euríalo, y Deípile no dijo más, simplemente observó a Euríalo fijamente—. Pero desgraciadamente, tiene razón. No podemos arriesgar la seguridad de Argos, mucho menos con la pobre relación entre Arrgos y Tebas. Pero no lo hago por usted. ¿Lo entiende? Sino por Argos —y Deípile simplemente asintió, sabiendo que Euríalo cumpliría con su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Teucro. El Maestro Arquero.**

* * *

**Hélade. Salamina.**

—Áyax en verdad tiene mucha suerte por tener una esposa tan bella y comprensible como Brenda… aunque exageradamente comprensible —se quejó Teucro mientras preparaba su arco y su flecha, y lanzaba a los blancos fuera del palacio de Salamina, donde una multitud se reunía para ver al Caballero Dorado de Sagitario acertar en todos sus tiros—. Me pregunto si habrá alguien para mí. No necesita ser perfecta, pero quisiera al menos que no fuera solo una chica que me quiera por mi fortuna —continuó Teucro, mirando de reojo a las fanáticas, que intentaban seducirlo mientras practicaba—. Quiero a alguien real, como Áyax tiene a Brenda —prosiguió, y antes de lanzar su flecha, una flecha de cosmos azul se clavó en el blanco al que Teucro apuntaba—. ¿Quién? —se impresionó Teucro.

—Ya tienes tu blanco, joven Teucro. Mientras no pierdas la mira en tu objetivo siempre conseguirás lo que te propones —le habló un Caballero de Plata, de barba ligeramente larga y de color naranja, y de cabellera revuelta, una persona a quien Teucro conocía bien.

—Maestro Filoctetes de Sagita —reverenció Teucro, y el dueño del nombre le regresó la reverencia—. Maestro, me honra con su presencia. ¿A qué debo este honor? —continuó Teucro, y Filoctetes apuntó con un movimiento de su cabeza en dirección a los blancos, y Teucro tensó el arco, y disparó, justo en el centro del blanco.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí. Fuiste uno de los pretendientes de Helena igual que yo. Te requieren en Troya para cumplir el juramento —y Filoctetes lanzó su flecha, y esta se clavó en su blanco—. Y por cierto, ya no soy tu maestro. Competimos por la misma armadura, y tú venciste al final —y Teucro sonrió, y lanzó su flecha.

—Tuve un maestro increíble, mi señor Filoctetes —y Filoctetes continuó lanzando sus flechas, y Teucro le siguió, y el espíritu competitivo de ambos se incineró—. Sin importar cuantos años pasen, ni cuanto mejore con el arco, usted siempre será mi maestro —y Filoctetes asintió—. Pero sabe… hay días que me pregunto si no le he ofendido al convertirme en Sagitario. Era su sueño —explicó Teucro.

—Tengo una presea mejor que la armadura de Sagitario que fue creada en honor a mi buen amigo, el Centauro Quirón, Teucro —y Filoctetes creó un hermoso arco de cosmos en su mano, sorprendiendo a Teucro—. El arco del héroe más grande de Hélade. El arco de Heracles —y Teucro se impresionó. Fue el regalo de Heracles para mí el día en que murió. Un obsequio por ser quien prendiera su pira. Tal vez algún día te cuente esa historia, hoy, deléitate en la gloria de este hermoso arco. ¡Flechas de Heracles! —lanzó el ataque Filoctetes, y este perforó tres blancos al unísono, dejando a Teucro sin habla—. Acostúmbrate a llamarme maestro nuevamente, mocoso. Hasta que aprendas ese movimiento sin un arco divino, vuelvo a ser el mejor arquero de los 2 —y Teucro sonrió, y preparó su arco.

—Entonces, será mejor que comience a practicar —mencionó Teucro, preparando su cosmos, mirando los blancos—. En Troya… tendré blancos muy difíciles de acertar, y los dioses estarán mirándome. Y no solo eso, Héctor, el príncipe de Troya… el rey Priamo y todos sus hijos… son mi familia —y Filoctetes asintió, recordándolo todo—. Soy hijo de Telamón de Salamina… y de Hesíone… la hermana del rey Priamo de Troya que fue secuestrada por Heracles y entregada a mi padre. En otras palabras… Priamo es mi tío, y sus hijos son mis primos… pero para mí… mi única familia… es Áyax —y Teucro disparó, perforando 7 blancos de un solo disparo—. Y por él, seré el mejor arquero, maestro… lamento seguirlo irrespetando —y Filoctetes simplemente se rio con orgullo.

* * *

**Agamenón. El Rey Supremo.**

* * *

**Hélade, Micenas.**

—¡Excalibur! —gritó Agamenón desde la cima de su palacio en Micenas, lanzando cortes perfectos mientras se paraba sobre la punta más alta de su palacio, y veía la ciudad inmensa de Micenas desde arriba. Su pueblo lo miraba, maravillado, y asustado. Agamenón era un rey tirano después de todo, quien no soportaba insubordinación. Micenas era la ciudad más segura de toda Hélade por el temor que Agamenón infundía en sus corazones—. ¡Excalibur! —repitió el corte, más fino, más veloz, y Agamenón se mostró insatisfecho—. Más rápido… más filoso… debo ser capaz de cortar incluso las dimensiones. ¡Excalibur! —lanzó un tercer corte, y por un segundo el cielo cambió de color, viéndose oscuro como la noche—. ¡Allí está! ¡El corte capaz de cortar las dimensiones! ¡La Fisura en el Espacio! —gritó, lanzó el corte, y el cielo se partió a la mitad, una mitad era el cielo del medio día, la otra mitad el de media noche, y la población de Micenas se horrorizó, el corte de Agamenón, el Caballero Dorado más poderoso, por fin cortó las dimensiones.

—Increíble… el poder de mi padre no tiene límites… —se sorprendió Ifigenia, la hija de Agamenón, y quien era la Caballero de Plata del Águila—. Padre… debo saberlo. ¿De qué sirve poder cortar las dimensiones si con el revés de una espada puedes acabar con una vida? ¿Por qué desafiar a los dioses con tan monstruosa técnica? —preguntó Ifigenia, y el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

—Escúchame bien, Ifigenia. En una guerra no existen amigos ni enemigos, solo aliados potenciales —explicó Agamenón con frialdad, y bajó del techo para reunirse con su hija—. Te llevaré a la guerra solo porque tú me lo has pedido pese a las quejas de tu madre, Clitemnestra. Pero debes entender mis palabras. El idealismo de la amistad, el compañerismo y el amor, no sirven de nada. Esta técnica, la he preparado únicamente para defenderme de quienes entre los dorados son mi única preocupación. Néstor de Géminis y Antíloco de Virgo, ellos que se mueven entre las dimensiones —e Ifigenia se sorprendió—. Harás bien en recordar que nadie, ni siquiera tu padre, es tu amigo en una guerra. Habrá momentos en que como rey deba tomar decisiones, difíciles decisiones. Espero lo mismo de ti, hija mía. Enorgulléceme en la guerra —e Ifigenia asintió, y saludó a Agamenón al estilo militar micénico.

* * *

**Menelao. El de Gélido Corazón.**

* * *

**Hélade, Esparta.**

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre —habló Menelao a su bebé de ya casi dos años, Hermione, quien apenas y comprendía lo que ocurría. Menelao se encontraba en su habitación, con su hija en sus piernas, y su hijo dormido en su cama mientras Menelao escribía en cuero y tinta un mensaje para sus hijos—. Cuando seas mayor, y la nodriza te haya enseñado a leer, mi querida Hermione, quiero que le leas esto a tu hermano Nicóstrato —hablaba Menelao mientras escribía, y su hija, que no comprendía, le abrazaba el vientre a su padre—. Mi nombre es Menelao, y desde los 14 años de edad, viví enamorado de su madre, la hermosa Helena, una pequeña niña de cabellos de oro de en ese entonces tan solo 7 años de edad, pero que desde entonces ya era la dueña de mi corazón —y Hermione estornudó, y Menelao le sonrió—. Helena solía pasear por los pasillos de Esparta, siempre tomada de mi mano o de mi cintura. Le tenía miedo a mi hermano Agamenón, y a todos los adultos que querían casarse con ella. Pero Helena era mía, y desde sus escasos 7 años le juré que la haría mi esposa —y Hermione comenzó a intentar jugar con la pluma de Menelao, que la cargó, y le besó la frente—. Helena y yo jugábamos al príncipe y la princesa enamorados y prometidos en matrimonio, pero yo era solo un criado, debía ser príncipe antes de hacerla mi reina. Viajé a Micenas, dejé sola a su madre, no volví hasta 6 años más tarde, y cuando lo hice, yo era un demonio desalmado, frio y si corazón. Pero solo el pensamiento de su madre me devolvía la luz, la esperanza, y el calor… —y Menelao le acarició la cabellera a Hermione, que ya cabeceaba por el cansancio—. El día en que gané su mano, volvimos a enamorarnos. Fuimos felices, ella me dio a los tesoros más grandes a los que cualquier hombre pudiera aspirar. Hermione, mi princesa de cabellos de esmeralda, la más hermosa de las princesas. Nicóstrato, solo eres un niño, pero mi sangre fluye en tus venas, serás grande e indomable, un verdadero guerrero, de corazón cálido y sincero —y Hermione estuvo a punto de caer de las piernas de su padre, pero Menelao la sostuvo, la cargó, y la colocó junto a Nicóstrato, tapándolos a los dos juntos—. Mis tesoros amados, mi princesa y mi príncipe, mi sangre y devoción. Cuando crezcan y lean esta carta, se sentirán traicionados por sus padres. Pero sepan al leerla, que este es el acto de amor más fehaciente que invade mi mente. A su madre la bella Helena la han raptado contra su voluntad. Me han robado a mi esposa, y a ustedes les negaron la madre que tanto los ama… me embarcaré, rumbo a Troya, tierra de los raptores. Hoy será la última noche en que los tenga en mis brazos, la última noche en que veo sus rostros de inocencia, de amor, de cariño, de esperanza, de calidez —y Menelao comenzó a llorar—. Porque no hay nada más duro que un padre obligado a abandonar a sus hijos. Sepan que los amo con todo mi corazón, y que combatiré por un mundo en que los monstruos que hoy destruyen a nuestra familia, no destruyan la suya también. A Troya marcho, con mi corazón frio como el hielo, furioso, inexpresivo, sin mirar atrás, y viendo siempre al futuro. Sueño con un futuro en que ustedes mis niños, mayores, tal vez con sus propios hijos, príncipe y princesa, o rey y reina de sus propias naciones, miren a la entrada de Esparta y vean a su anciano padre, junto a la anciana más hermosa de toda Hélade. Entonces yo lloraré, y les diré: «hijos míos… les traigo a su madre de las tierras de quienes nos la arrebataron, y les juro, que injusticia semejante no volverá a ocurrirles jamás» —y Menelao tomó un instante para secarse las lágrimas, que ya caían en el cuero—. ¿Me recordarán cuando haya regresado? ¿Al menos me amarán? No hay forma en que pueda saberlo. Pero hoy, ustedes son mi luz y mi esperanza, la prueba definitiva de que amo a su madre y que ella a mí me ama. Mi único arrepentimiento por siempre será el no estar allí con ustedes y ser un padre que los vea crecer… la guerra destruye familias, hijos míos… no me arrepiento de las elecciones que he tomado, y cargaré con toda muerte que mi venganza coseche… esto lo hago por amor… por todo hombre y toda mujer que adora a sus hijos… piensen en mí como un hombre de amor… no como la bestia en que he de convertirme por asegurar un futuro a las nuevas generaciones… con todo el dolor y amor que mi corazón de hielo es capaz de brindar… Menelao… rey de Esparta… padre orgulloso… de los hijos más bellos… los amo tanto… espero en Athena el pronto volver a verlos… —y Menelao terminó su carta, y lloró sin consuelo.

* * *

**Anfímaco. Bello por Fuera y Dentro.**

* * *

**Hélade. Élibe.**

—Agástenes, mi querido amigo —mencionó Anfímaco, colocando una rosa frente a una estatua en Élibe, donde se honraba al héroe caído en el ataque al Santuario de Atenas. Talpio y Políxeno estaban junto a él, ambos con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas al igual que los de Anfímaco—. Llorar llenará mi rostro de arrugas, pero me purificará el alma. Juro por Athena el que vengaré tu muerte mi querido amigo, y que cuidaré a tu hijo, y de él estarás orgulloso —terminó Anfímaco.

—¿Qué caso tiene? —tembló por el dolor en su alma Políxeno, que cayó en sus rodillas—. Si Hades es el enemigo… ¿qué esperanzas tenemos? —y Talpio se preocupó, e intentó animarlo, pero Políxeno le golpeó la mano lejos de sí—. ¡Todos moriremos algún día! ¡Sea en la guerra o de enfermedad o vejez! ¡Hades tarde o temprano tendrá nuestras almas y seremos torturados en muerte! —lloró Políxeno con fuerza—. ¿Por qué combatir a Hades? ¡Que haga lo que quiera! ¡Nada me regresará a mi padre! ¡Y si me levanto contra él únicamente sufriré en muerte! —y Anfímaco suspiró, se quitó la capa, rodeó a Políxeno con esta, se agachó, y lo abrazó, permitiendo al joven llorar en su hombro.

—Todos llegaremos al Hades como lo has dicho, Políxeno —mencionó Anfímaco—. Pero solo se tiene una vida, y Hades podrá torturarnos en muerte, pero es lo que hacemos en vida lo que realmente importa. Porque en vida Hades no nos controla… en vida podemos abofetearle el rostro. Hades se cobrará de todas formas hágase lo que se haga, los mortales estamos destinados a ese sufrimiento antes de la reencarnación —pero Políxeno no encontraba consuelo en esas palabras—. Tu padre, Agástenes. Vivió sabiendo eso. Siempre vive tu vida al límite, es el único momento en que puedes disfrutar. El único momento en que se es realmente libre de elegir. No temas a lo que es inevitable, Políxeno. Vive por la esperanza y la felicidad. Nadie nació para sufrir, todos nacimos para vivir, y vivimos para encontrar la felicidad. La muerte es triste porque nosotros la hacemos triste. ¿Sabes lo que hay al final de la penitencia? —y Políxeno lo negó—. Primero vendrá la sentencia, luego la penitencia, y al final, la recompensa —y Políxeno comenzó a tener esperanza—. Hay un lugar en el Hades llamado los Campos Elíseos. Quienes han sido nobles en vida y valientes de corazón llegan a ese lugar. Tu padre, estoy seguro que llegará a ese lugar, donde la recompensa le aguarda, así como la felicidad. No temas a la muerte, Políxeno. Teme a no ser alguien en vida. Teme a no disfrutarla. El que muere triste y desolado, no llegará a los Campos Elíseos —y Políxeno asintió, y Anfímaco volvió a abrazarlo—. Yo cuidaré de ti… y me aseguraré de que comprendas la naturaleza de la vida y la muerte… y que entiendas que ambas son hermosas… —y Políxeno volvió a asentir, con el recuerdo de su padre incinerándole el corazón de esperanza.

**Hélade, Playa de Aulis. Mayo de 1,195 A.C.**

—Diosa Athena —habló Calcas, el patriarca del Santuario, mientras Shana miraba la playa, en dirección hacia donde ella sabía que se encontraba Troya—. Disculpe la molestias, pero. Los últimos barcos de Esparta han llegado. Es el momento —terminó Calcas, retirándose, y Shana miró a Poseidón, sentado en una roca.

—A mí no me mires. Mientras se hagan los sacrificios pertinentes yo convocaré océanos en paz —mencionó el niño a tono de burla—. Tú eres la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, sobrina mía. A ti es a quien están encomendados la mayoría de los Aqueos. Ahora ve y recibe a tu pueblo —y Shana comenzó a escuchar a los Aqueos, y tragó saliva con fuerza—. Estarás bien incluso si no tienes un discurso preparado. Confía en mí. Ni siquiera te dejarán hablar —sonrió Poseidón, y Shana asintió y comenzó a subir la colina detrás de la cual Poseidón y ella se habían mantenido escondidos, y en el momento en que salió, y vio la playa, un tremendo grito de más de 100,000 almas, resonó con fuerza en toda Aulis.

—¡Salve Athena! ¡Diosa de la guerra! —se escuchó una y otra vez, y Shana comenzó a sentirse nerviosa—. ¡Tú puedes hija mía! —gritó Diomedes—. Aunque bueno, ya no eres mi hija, eres mi diosa, pero yo sigo orgulloso de mi princesa —sonrió Diomedes, que se encontraba junto a Odiseo.

—Tranquilo, Diomedes. Todavía no llegamos a Troya —lo tranquilizó Odiseo, y Diomedes simplemente sonrió—. Oye… Diomedes… ¿crees que Priamo llegue a arrepentirse de su decisión de proteger a Paris? —y Diomedes sonrió con malicia—. Yo creo que definitivamente lo hará… 30 Reinos, 1,186 barcos, 118,600 soldados, 48 Caballeros de Athena y 7 Generales Marinos de Poseidón… no está mal —y Diomedes asintió—. No está nada mal… —los Aqueos, marchaban a la guerra.

* * *

**Fin de la Saga de los Aqueos.**

**Comienza Troya: Año Uno.**


	11. El Rey de Cobre

**Hola, ¿me extrañaron? Les advertí que ya no iba a tener tanto tiempo porque he comenzado a escribir mi propio libro, y adivinen como se llama (sonido de trompetas) "Diomedes el Argivo", muahahahaha. En fin, si se portan bien les doy un premio y les dejo leer el prólogo de mi libro, muahahahaha. Por lo pronto, a responder reviews:**

**Dafguerrero: Te vas a enojar porque estoy actualizando a estas horas, jajajajaja. ¿Cómo es que no lloraste? Pero si ya casi era deporte nacional hacerte llorar T_T he fallado, no merezco vivir. Los hombres de esa época deseaban herederos, eso es la mejor explicación que puedo darte. Jajaja, sé que a nadie les gusto eso de Áyax pero no puedo cambiar el mito, bueno de hecho voy a cambiar una parte, pero eso es un secreto, jajajajaja. Teucro tendrá a su princesita, pero no le va a ser fácil ni va a ser como Brenda, eso tenlo por seguro, sufrirá, muahahahaha. No hay ninguna fuente con el mito completo de Diomedes, pero si quieres leer su mito espera a que termine de escribir mi libro y por la módica cantidad de 10 dólares podrás descargarlo de internet y leerás el mito de Diomedes desde que tenía años hasta su muerte, de eso se trata mi libro. No sé por qué a Shaina la ponen con Milo siempre la verdad, en Academia Sanctuary tendrá sus momentos pero para que vuelva mi musa de Sanctuary falta mucho T_T ¿Por qué me torturas? Jajajajaja.**

**midusa: De hecho ese era el plan de hacer el capítulo 10 como una presentación de los 12 dorados. Qué bueno que te agradó la idea. La relación de Diomedes con Egialea es solo la punta del iceberg, mira que ahora Anficlas tiene sus propios problemas, y estoy seguro, esta si nadie, pero NADIE, se la esperaba, muahahahahahaha, soy malvado. También en Game of Thrones se da mucho el incesto, jajaja. Anfímaco irá evolucionando muy poco a poco, la verdad no tiene mucha participación en el mito, algo similar a Néstor, pero intentaré darles un papel digno de recordar. T_t, tus dulces palabras de Guerras Doradas me conmueven, pero me da miedo superar Guerras Doradas porque Guerras Doradas fue mi idea original y Guerras de Troya es Copiarme el mito… sniff… en fin, ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Liluz de Géminis: ¡Siento el poder de tu Explosión de Galaxias! ¡Es un review muy poderoso! ¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Jajajajaja, perdón, perdón, creo que exageré un poquito. No es exactamente culpa de Paris, pero créeme, el Paris del mito era un imbécil de todas formas. Por Dios liluz, me encanta tu review, pero no encuentro la forma correcta de contestar a tantos mensajes, jajaja, este debe ser uno de mis reviews favoritos, lo pondré en mi lista. Si no te importa me limitaré a contestar tus dudas solamente. Muajajajaja, ¡Gran Abrazo Sudoroso! ¡Jajaja! Pobre Áyax, ya me lo odian pero no por las razones de Guerras Doradas, T_T, en fin, como ya dije anteriormente, no puedo cambiar el mito… tristemente… el decreto imperial es en efecto una variación del Satán Imperial, descubrí que usar Satán Imperial no tenía sentido porque bueno… la biblia la escribieron mucho después. ¿What? ¿El hermano de Anfíloco una esmeraldo? Muahahahahahaha (rueda en el suelo por la risa) Ahora no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza T_T. Lo de Teucro y Filoctetes, en realidad Filoctetes en el miro no es maestro de Teucro, pero me pareció interesante ponerlo. Me alegra que siempre que pienses en la guerra de Troya llegues a mi historia, espero no defraudarte.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¿Odiabas a Sarpedón? Yo pensé que era un personaje bastante interesante, parece que me equivoqué, boo, jajaja. ¿Cómo puedes odiar a Antíloco en el mito si ni mito tiene? No diré más por miedo de arruinar la historia, pero bueno, creo que tú si me comprendes. Yo no traumaticé a Acamante, eso realmente pasó… bueno, no fue violado, más bien fue con consentimiento pero eso se me hizo forzar las cosas. Ya te he explicado muchas veces por qué Patroclo es Leo pero tú no me explicas porque lo odias T_T, ¿Qué tienes contra los falderos? Jajajajaja. Lo del mito lo entiendo por tu odio a Agamenón, en mi historia no va a cambiar mucho hasta que cierta lunática aparezca en su vida, jajaja.**

**DaanaF: ¡Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias, Wikipedia me ayuda mucho a la hora de recordarme el mito, jajajajaja. T_T, gracias por tus palabras de Guerras Doradas, extraño hacer sufrir a Milo y el Milori, pero mi musa no regresa, sniff. El momento de Odiseo ya ha comenzado, es hora de que brille como consejero y se acerque más al nivel de los caballeros dorados y a la fuerza del titán, ya lo verás. No te adelantes, ya veremos si la historia sobrevive lo suficiente para eso que me pides. ¿Hera? ¿Dónde entra Hera en esta historia? Aún no la he usado. ¿O sí?**

**GiiMee: No gracias, no quiero problemas de física, suficiente tengo con la fisura dimensional en la que habita mi cerebro. En fin, no sé qué pasó peo tu review se ve cortado T_T, sufro al no poder leerlo bien. No sé si Anficlas piense lo mismo que tú con respecto a Diomedes, al menos no ahora que ya ha encontrado el amor, muahahahahaha, pronto lo entenderás. Te mostraré un poco de mi escritura profesional más tarde, confía en mí. Concubinas y esclavas, dalo por hecho que lo veras. Si le dijeron que Helena era Perséfone, al menos eso creo… lo olvidé T_T, finjamos que ya lo sabe.**

**Darkmiss01: Yo también odio tú universidad que no te deja leerme, jajajajaja. Paris no era ningún bonachón en el mito, esta versión de Hades es idéntica al Paris del mito, así que no creas que te debes sentir bien por Paris. Me sé el mito de Medusa, no así el de Aracne, pero lo investigaré. No te adelantes, yo veré como le hago con Casandra más que nada, Enone, el mito es el mito, pero no hablemos de eso todavía. Yo creo que todos siempre van a odiar a Agamenón, tendrá sus momentos coff, coff, Casandra, coff, coff, pero no será hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. No es un capitulo por año, más bien es una saga por año, así que será mejor que planee bien esto o los aburriré. Ares sale en este capítulo, jajaja.**

**Lord Dracon: Extrañamente tu review me llegó dos veces, que raro. Lo entiendo, fue flojo, pero necesario. Básicamente un capítulo como el capítulo 10 me ahorra el tener que recurrir a 12: "Flashbacks" que cortan la historia a medias. Así que, tristemente, era un capítulo necesario. Era eso, o siempre que muera alguien importante tendrías el capítulo con una interrupción de; cuanto extrañaré a mi amada como se llame, y al menos 5 páginas del como la dejó antes de que se muera X personaje. En fin, lamento que haya sido un capítulo flojo pero créeme, te estoy ahorrando molestias posteriores. Bueno, Agamenón es algo así como la oveja negra del mito, a la gente termina cayéndole mejor Menelao que Agamenón. ¡Al fin a alguien la agrada Antíloco! T_T, ya me estaba sintiendo mal por el pobre. Definitivamente se respetarán todas las muertes del mito, eso tenlo por seguro. Solamente hay una excepción, pero ese secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba, muahahahaha. T_T, gracias por leer Guerras Doradas, déjame reviews.**

**kyokai1218: ¿Magniqué? Jajaja. Tu review también se cortó, no entiendo por qué. Algunas partes me son algo difíciles de descifrar, pero bueno, de todas formas ya sabes que yo feliz de recibir tan preciados reviews de tu parte. Pero según entiendo estas intentando comprender la diferencia de Áyax de Guerras de Troya, contra Áyax de Guerras Doradas, pues bueno, sin querer a ruinarle la historia a nadie, presta atención a las palabras de Ciniras sobre los seres resucitados en este capítulo, básicamente con esa explicación, y la actitud del personaje Migdalión, entenderás lo que le pasó a Áyax en Guerras Doradas. T_T, ¿por qué todos odian a Antíloco? Pobrecito… sniff… bueno ya lo superé. Hay razones para que Neoptólemo sea un Tauro, créeme, es la elección correcta, pero para eso faltan como 1000 capítulos, jajajajaja. No te preocupes por dejarme reviews largos, me encantan, de momento, el capítulo 10 dejó un exceso de comentarios por ser 12 historias, jajaja, por lo que se me complica contestar los reviews de esa entrega porque me hace sentirme redundante. En fin, prometo contestar los reviews como se debe la próxima vez, lo lamento, jajaja, pero ya me estoy quedando dormido.**

**Guest: Si, tenía 11 años y lo bajé a 9, la razón es simple, necesito a un Poseidón inmaduro para que no pueda influenciar verdaderamente en la guerra. Es un aliado muy poderoso después de todo. Decidí bajarle más la edad, no pensé que alguien fuera a notarlo T_T. En fin, fue una corrección, dejémoslo de nueve años por ahora, lo necesito débil para fines de la historia, o se tragaría Troya con su cosmos.**

**En fin, ya terminé, así que les tengo un regalo para que vean que es verdad lo del libro, al final del capítulo, pondré el prólogo de mi libro, que no dice nada de la historia, pero es algo así como la prueba de mi estilo de escritura, espero lo disfruten y se animen a comprar el libro, muahahahaha.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

**Prólogo:**

**Anatolia, Monte Ida. Mayo de 1,195 A.C.**

—Señor Hades. ¿Hay alguna razón para esta excursión? —preguntó Políxena, que se encontraba sumamente agotada tras subir los inhóspitos acantilados del Monte Ida que se alzaba por encima de Troya. El monte era casi enteramente roca grisácea y seca con árboles sin hojas. Incluso el cielo parecía un eterno presagio de una lluvia que rara vez caía—. Mi señor —se hiperventiló Políxena, que tenía una horrible condición, no como Paris, que caminaba con naturalidad por la montaña.

—Qué pena me das, Pandora —se burló Paris—. Te creía mejor preparada para este viaje. Si no apresuras el paso, te perderás de esta gran reunión —insistió Paris, que la dejó atrás, forzando a Políxena a apresurar el paso. Así siguieron por un tiempo, en que la neblina comenzó a intensificarse y la respiración se hizo más difícil de manejar. Pero Políxena resistió, y llegó a un altar antiguo, muy antiguo, hecho de piedras sin tallar y totalmente deteriorado por la humedad y el tiempo mismo—. Este altar es una puerta al Olimpo —explicó Paris y elevó su cosmos oscuro. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y se desmayó, forzando a Políxena a atrapar su cuerpo, mientras el sombrío cosmos de Hades caminaba de forma incorpórea entre los altares—. Dioses del Olimpo que detestan a Athena, Hades el señor del inframundo los invita a esta audiencia —resonó la sombría voz de Hades, y 4 figuras más de cosmos se formaron.

—¿Hades? —habló una figura de cosmos rosado, de un cuerpo femenino hermoso, y que se estiraba mientras se recargaba sobre una de las columnas caídas—. ¿A qué se debe esta audiencia? Expresamente has pedido que quienes odiamos a Athena respondamos a tu llamado. ¿En qué puede Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza, auxiliar en herir a Athena? —preguntó la diosa del amor.

—Si es por hacer correr la sangre en contra de mi eterna rival, mi lanza, Brotaloigos, y mi escudo Teikhesipletes, son tuyos para comandar, querido tío —habló una figura de cosmos escarlata, que parecía estar vestido en una inmensa armadura y cargar una lanza hermosa, y un escudo tan alto como él—. ¿A quién deseas destripar? ¿Quién caerá bajo la lanza de Ares, el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra? —terminó Ares.

—Yo no siento odio por Athena. ¿Por qué he sido convocada? —preguntó una representación de cosmos blanco, de una mujer con cabellos chinos y cargando un arco—. Soy la favorita de Zeus. Athena no lo es. Pero ella y yo no somos enemigas disputando ese puesto. La respeto como rival, no como enemiga. Artemis la diosa de la luna no es enemiga de Athena —terminó la diosa de la luna mientras tensaba su arco.

—Pero Apolo, el señor del Sol, lo es, hermana mía —habló la última representación de cosmos, que como furia llameante incineraba todo cuanto pisaba—. Pero no estoy contento por esta reunión. ¡Es por Ares que no soy un dios del Olimpo y le dieron mi puesto a Hefestos! —incineró la ira de Apolo.

—¿Me estás desafiando, dios del Sol? ¡Al menos poseo una armadura divina al pertenecer a los 12! ¡Quien no debiera pertenecer es Athena! —Sol y guerra se miraban fijamente, pero Hades no podía tolerar fallos en su plan, por lo que separó a ambos con su cosmos.

—Inútiles, el enemigo es Athena —mencionó Hades—. ¿Qué importa si Apolo fue desterrado del Olimpo por Zeus cuando Hefestos pidió a base de engaños un templo y le arrebataron el suyo a Apolo? El sol es tan fuerte como Zeus, reina sobre su reino, es lo único que está sobre el cielo. Ayúdame, y tras nuestra victoria te daré el templo de Athena —y Apolo asintió—. Poseidón y Athena se han aliado, han unificado 30 pueblos para invadir Troya que está bajó mi control, y que ahora requiere de su protección —apuntó Hades.

—¿Tre-treinta pueblos? —se horrorizó Políxena—. Pero… solo Menelao, Acamante, Diomedes y Odiseo nos declararon la guerra. Incluso si es verdad que Agamenón de Micenas es hermano de Menelao y por ello un aliado, estaríamos hablando de 5 pueblos, no 30. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para unir a tantos pueblos? —preguntó Políxena.

—Eso no importa —respondió Hades—. Juntos, podremos derrotar incluso a mi hermano Poseidón y a la débil Athena. Así que les sugiero observar a Troya de cerca, virar el destino de los hombres al favor de Troya. ¿Vamos a permitir que Athena guíe a los mortales en contra de los dioses? Yo no lo creo. Los mortales merecen ser castigados, Athena y Poseidón merecen ser derrotados e inclusive humillados. Busquen a sus héroes, dioses troyanos. Athena se acerca, Poseidón se acerca. Ha llegado el momento de tomar sus reinos y gobernarlos nosotros. Troya, posee a 5 deidades respaldándola —y Hades rio con fuerza, mientras el resto de las deidades miraba a Troya, y buscaba a sus campeones.

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Troya: Año Uno.**

**Capítulo 1: El Rey de Cobre.**

**Hélade. Playa de Aulis.**

—El viento ha cambiado —habló Poseidón, y Shana lo miró fijamente mientras permanecía sentada con él en una tienda provisional mientras los Aqueos se preparaban para zarpar. Shana no conocía de guerra a pesar de ser la diosa de tales dominios, por lo que había esperado pacientemente que Poseidón tomara la iniciativa. Pero el señor de los mares solo observaba, y predecía los cambios en el ambiente. No tenía interés alguno en dirigir—. Athena, eres la diosa de la guerra. Tu deber es afuera, no aquí dentro conmigo —explicó Poseidón—. Además, dios o no, con este cuerpo tan joven nadie me tomará enserio. Debes liderar a tu gente —terminó.

—Pero… yo no sé de guerra… —comenzó Shana—. Sé que es extraño pero, jamás he estado en una. ¿Qué debo hacer? —y Poseidón comenzó a preocuparse, y Shana bebió de su té con cuidado y silencio.

—Entonces pregunta a tus soldados. Mantente con ellos —fue la respuesta de Poseidón—. No eres ni diosa ni combatiente aún, pero debes aprender a moverte en ambos círculos. Los vientos han cambiado, al parecer los Troyanos se han hecho con el favor de algunos dioses, hay que descubrir quiénes son y saber el qué esperar de ellos. Yo cubriré ese aspecto. Dejaré las decisiones de guerra a ti —y Shana asintió—. Consígueme un adivino. Con el cuerpo de un niño el interpretar las señales de los dioses es difícil —y Shana se levantó.

—Me encargaré, tío —y Poseidón sonrió, mientras Shana salía de la tienda—. ¿Qué debo hacer? —se estremeció Shana—. Lo primero creo que es buscar a alguien que haya participado en una guerra —y mientras mencionaba eso al caminar por la playa, encontró a Diomedes dando órdenes a Esténelo de Argos y a Euríalo de Unicornio—. ¡Padre! —sonrió Shana, y Diomedes se congelo en ese instante, y 118,600 almas miraron a Diomedes fijamente con desprecio—. ¿Qué dije? —se preocupó Shana.

—Shana… —comenzó Diomedes con algo de miedo—. La diosa Athena no puede tener predilección por ninguno de sus caballeros. Por favor desiste de llamarme padre, al menos en público. No quiero que comiencen a pensar que soy el favorito de Athena —mencionó.

—Pero sí lo eres… —susurró Shana, y Diomedes se preocupó un poco—. Caballero de Escorpio —corrigió el rumbo Shana—. Como participe de la guerra de los Epígonos, tienes la experiencia que en estos momentos requiero —y Diomedes parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Para liderar correctamente, es de mi mayor interés el tener a mi lado a un consejero que me auxilie. Pienso que eres la persona correcta… —se enorgulleció Shana de su decisión.

—Lo siento, mi diosa —comenzó Diomedes—. Esa no sería una decisión prudente —le explicó, y Shana lo miró con preocupación—. Es verdad que soy uno de los pocos que ha combatido en guerra. De 118,600 soldados, apenas unos mil han ido a la guerra, el resto, solo ha oído de ella. Pero no soy el indicado, estoy hecho para el combate. La única vez que he liderado lo hice por venganza. Y sin embargo no puedo perdonar a mi padre por su gran deshonra —Shana notó el dolor en Diomedes, y decidió no seguir comentando al respecto—. Pero, hay una persona a la que estoy seguro podrá tomar de consejero. Sus orígenes son puramente humildes, y no tiene un deseo de gloria, de poder, o de saqueos. Se podría decir que él es el más humano entre nosotros, porque incluso ahora que no hemos zarpado aún a la guerra, ya está pensando en volver a casa y a su esposa —las palabras llegadas a oídos de Shana, escribieron en su mente un nombre, uno que era imposible de olvidar—. ¡Odiseo! —mencionó Diomedes.

—¡Odiseo! —había dicho Shana justo al mismo tiempo—. Es verdad… no hay nadie más humano que Odiseo. Muchas gracias, padre —susurró Shana, y Diomedes miró a su alrededor para enterarse de si alguien la había escuchado, pero se alegró de saber que no era así—. Buscaré a Odiseo entonces. Te agradezco —y Diomedes asintió, y Euríalo le entregó unas riendas que amarraban a 4 hermosos caballos negros, y mientras Shana se retiraba, notó que entre los árboles Aquiles se escondía y miraba a los caballos de Diomedes, llamando la atención de Shana—. ¿Pirra? —preguntó, y el príncipe de los mirmidones se estremeció.

—¡No me llames Pirra! —le gritó, sorprendiendo a Shana—. En todo caso, si insistes en darme sobrenombre, por lo menos llámame Pirro. ¡Pirra es femenino! —se quejó Aquiles, y Shana se burló de él—. Haz lo que quieras, diosa inútil —terminó.

—Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Pirra —y Aquiles se molestó y la miró con desprecio—. En todo caso, no te llamo Pirra para molestarte. Así como sin importar el qué piense Diomedes, yo lo seguiré llamando padre, y Odiseo siempre será mi tío —y Aquiles la miró con curiosidad—. Cuando uso el nombre de Pirra tampoco estoy pensando en ti como en una niña, Aquiles. Te llamo Pirra porque es la única forma en que puedo demostrarles mi cariño. Fuera de eso tengo prohibido acercarme a nadie. Si te llamo Aquiles será únicamente para no avergonzarte frente a los demás o en el momento en que esté enfadada contigo, pero en mi corazón, el sobrenombre Pirra significa que somos más que caballero y diosa. Significa… que tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón, no del tipo romántico claro, eso no lo puedo sentir. Se podría decir que egoístamente he elegido a mis 3 favoritos —concluyó Shana.

—Entonces era eso… —mencionó Aquiles—. Ya decía yo que me llamabas Pirra con una frecuencia tan absurda que te temía tan idiota como a Patroclo —y Shana sintió una vena saltarse en su frente, y miró a Aquiles con un aura sombría.

—Aquiles… ¿recuerdas lo que acabo de decir sobre llamarte por tu nombre? Te acabas de ganar un Aquiles —y Aquiles se estremeció a pesar de que había sido llamado por su nombre, pero Shana se tranquilizó—. De todas formas, Pirra. Te veías muy lindo en ese momento. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —y Aquiles se molestó.

—¿Lindo? ¡Soy todo menos lindo! —recriminó Aquiles, y entonces desvió la mirada a Diomedes, que bañaba a los 4 caballos negros, y se ruborizó un poco—. No es nada, no me pasa nada, solo miraba a Diomedes —terminó.

—Eso me asusta un poco —y Aquiles se molestó—. Di lo que quieras, esa carita tuya era muy linda. ¿Qué mirabas en realidad? —y Shana lo concluyó, y sonrío—. ¿Eh…? —agregó en tono de burla—. Pirra, ¿te gustan los caballos? —y Aquiles se ruborizó—. Tienes un buen ojo, esos 4 son los sementales más bellos de toda Hélade. ¿Por qué no vas con Diomedes y le pides que te los presente? —comenzó Shana, empujando a Aquiles.

—¿Qué? No… espera… yo no… —se defendió Aquiles—. ¿Qué se supone que haga? No puedo simplemente llegar frente a Diomedes y pedirle consejos para la crianza de caballos —pero Shana sonrió sombríamente, y Aquiles notó que ya estaba frente a Diomedes—. ¿Eeeeeh? ¡Rey Diomedes! Yo… —se avergonzó Aquiles.

—Qué poca vergüenza, Shana, te he enseñado bien —se enorgulleció Diomedes, pero entonces miró a Aquiles mientras Shana se retiraba—. ¿Así que te gustan los caballos, Aquiles? ¡Eres tan lindo! —y Aquiles enfureció y miró a Diomedes con desprecio—. Tranquilo es broma, es solo que Aquiles tiene esa pinta de lindura que te invita a querer molestarlo —se volvió a burlar.

—¡Que no soy lindo! —enfureció—. Cuando me veas en el campo de batalla, con la espada y el escudo cubierto de la sangre y las entrañas de mis oponentes caídos, nadie jamás volverá a verme con esa imagen de ternura en sus ojos —y Diomedes se rio por la imagen—. ¿Qué clase de rey lunático eres? —preguntó.

—Del tipo que sabe domar caballos —dio en el clavo, y Aquiles se apenó—. Podargo, Lampón, Xanthos, y mi favorito, Deino —los presentó Diomedes—. Hijos de las 4 yeguas come hombres que pertenecían a un gigante de nombre Diomedes, como yo. Heracles las domó, pero regaló a los 4 potrillos a los Dioscuros, que me los regalaron a mí, y bueno, siguen conmigo. Son parte de mi familia, pero me preocupa que algún día tengan la misma hambre asesina que sus madres —y Aquiles se sobresaltó—. Dejando las bromas a un lado, joven Aquiles. He estado en guerra, mis sementales me han acompañado. Ellos han protegido a mis aliados, se dice que quien cabalgue en uno de mis 4 caballos tendrá mi protección. Pero no es eso lo que viniste a preguntarme. ¿Qué te aqueja? —preguntó.

—Yo… —comenzó—. Janto y Bailo —mencionó, y Diomedes sonrió—. Son mis caballos, regalo de Peleo, rey de Ftía. Me los regaló junto a un auriga de bronce y oro pero… a pesar de que Quirón me enseñó a cabalgar… —comenzó Aquiles.

—Nadie le enseñó a cabalgar en un auriga a este inútil —escuchó Aquiles, se molestó, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a Fénix de Heracles detrás de él—. Buenas, mocoso —se burló Fénix, que llegaba con Patroclo.

—¿Fénix? —se impresionó Aquiles—. ¿Qué Espectros haces aquí? —y el caballero de plata de Heracles le propinó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Aquiles—. Lo lamento… veamos… educación… ¿A qué debo este honor… señor Fénix? —preguntó con modales.

—¿Tú que crees? Vengo a unirme a los mirmidones en su guerra —sonrió Fénix, y Aquiles se alegró—. Patroclo envió un mensaje a mí y a Quirón, una invitación. Quirón no la aceptó, como el portador del Misopethamenos su lugar está en Pelión donde entrenará a más héroes hasta el fin de sus días. Yo sin embargo, no pienso tener una vida larga y aburrida, me uniré a la gloria de los mirmidones, y me aseguraré de que no tomes decisiones imprudentes y que actúes con el respeto que se espera de ti, mocoso —y Aquiles se sobresaltó, y asintió—. Pero volviendo al tema, ninguno de este par de idiotas aprendió a montar un auriga. No se les podía entrenar como tal en Pelión —terminó Fénix.

—Par de idiotas no me parece muy respetuoso —mencionó Diomedes, y Fénix sacó el pecho con orgullo—. Entonces. ¿Quieres que yo te enseñe a ser conductor de auriga? —y Aquiles asintió—. Eso sería un desperdicio. ¡Esténelo! —gritó Diomedes, y Esténelo de Argos llegó—. Dile a Aquiles cual es mi experiencia conduciendo un auriga —solicitó Diomedes.

—Menos que nula, es terrible —respondió Esténelo, y Aquiles se deprimió—. Diomedes no sirve como cochero de auriga, y Aquiles tampoco tiene ese perfil. Un auriga fuerz caballos a trabajar juntos y debe guiarse con concentración. Señor Diomedes, ¿Cuál es mi habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo? —preguntó Esténelo con una sonrisa.

—¡Absolutamente nula! ¡Un bebé con una vara de madera podría derrotarte! —sonrió Diomedes, y Esténelo se molestó y pegó su frente a la de Diomedes, que empujó también—. Tú también dijiste que era pésimo como auriga, soy malo pero no me considero de nulas habilidades —terminó Diomedes.

—¡Llevaste a tus caballos a nadar en el mar con todo y auriga! Si eso no es nula experiencia, ¿entonces qué es? ¿Querías consagrar tus 4 sementales a Poseidón? —preguntó Esténelo, y Aquiles no lo comprendió.

—¡Tú olvidaste la lección más importante de las espadas! ¡Siempre ataca con la punta! ¡Idiota! ¡Por alguna extraña razón siempre golpeas con el pomo! —y Diomedes miró a Aquiles—. ¿Lo comprendes ya? —y Aquiles lo negó—. Si quieres aprender a ser un auriga, mi auriga, Esténelo, te educará. Pero sería un desperdicio, tú tienes otro lugar importante, en la retaguardia de un auriga. Un auriga es un equipo de trabajo, los caballos seguirán ciegamente al cochero del auriga, y el cochero del auriga guiará a los caballos sin preocuparse por la batalla. Mi lugar, igual que el tuyo, es el de jinete de auriga. Un jinete de caballo monta el caballo, un jinete de auriga monta al auriga. Debes ser capaz de moverte con facilidad, y combatir en un suelo móvil. En otras palabras, tú no conduces un auriga, pero combates sobre este. Eso puedo enseñártelo —y Aquiles asintió—. Pero para hacerlo, necesitas a un hombre de plena confianza que sea tu auriga, alguien que dé órdenes a tus caballos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Consígueme a ese auriga —y Aquiles miró a Patroclo, que lo miró con determinación, pero Aquiles de inmediato movió su cabeza en negación.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Patroclo—. ¡Aquiles! ¡Me he entrenado para ser tu compañero! ¡No puedes negarme este derecho! ¡Me he esforzado mucho! —se molestó Patroclo, y Aquiles le sonrió—. ¡No te burles! —gritó.

—No me burlo, idiota —respondió Aquiles—. Patroclo no puede ser mi auriga, porque debe combatir a mi lado. El auriga es importante, un hombre de confianza, pero debe renunciar en su mayoría al combate. Patroclo tiene que combatir a mi lado —y Patroclo lo comprendió, y asintió—. Conseguiré a un auriga digno, y entonces me ayudará a domar a Janto y Bailo para convertirme en jinete de auriga —y Diomedes sonrió, y Aquiles comenzó a correr—. Tengo a la persona perfecta para el puesto. Solo hay alguien que me conoce mejor que Patroclo, quien me cuidó de niño, desde que nací fue mi guardián —y Aquiles llegó a donde se encontraban los Generales Marinos, se frenó, y miró a uno en específico, el General Marino de Hipocampo—. ¡Automedonte! —mencionó con orgullo—. Quiero reclutarte como uno de mis mirmidones, es mi deseo el que te conviertas en mi auriga —soltó la solicitud sin duda alguna.

**Anatolia. Chipre. Ciudad de Pafos.**

Los Aqueos no eran los únicos que se preparaban para la guerra. En Chipre, una isla cercana a Troya, había una ciudad rica de nombre Pafos, donde se alzaba un inmenso castillo construido de cobre como fortaleza en medio de una inmensa ciudad de bellezas y esplendor sin igual. Pero a pesar de las riquezas de Pafos, la mayoría de los habitantes vivían en pobreza, mientras solo unos pocos disfrutaban de inmensas riquezas.

Los habitantes de Chipre en su mayoría vivían en pobreza y atemorizados por unas extrañas figuras humanas de cobre, que les ordenaban a trabajar sin descanso en las granjas, a talar árboles, a largas jornadas laborales en la construcción de estatuas y templos en honor a la diosa Afrodita, y en minar más y más cobre, que daba como resultado la creación de más de estas figuras sin vida.

Era aquí, en Chipre, donde Anficlas continuaba con su entrenamiento. Vestía ahora una armadura que brillaba de un negro idéntico al de la obsidiana, pero de un material distinto al ser una suplice. La suplice le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, y la adornaba con un casco en forma de la cabeza de un águila. Su cabellera estaba amarrada en una trenza que caía por detrás del casco, nadie sospecharía jamás que una mujer era quien vestía esa armadura, su rostro inclusive, fiero y determinado, irradiaba masculinidad, y tras un largo entrenamiento, su voz había cambiado también, no quedaba nada de aquella niña débil.

—Estoy listo, titiritero. Espero que esta vez me brindes un combate digno del hijo de Héctor, no pequeñeces sin sentido, me estoy cansando de romper tus muñecos —mencionó Anficlas, con una sombría sonrisa en su rostro y mientras varias figuras de cobre caían del techo con armas diversas, desde espadas y lanzas, hasta hachas colosales de mandoble o arcos bellos y mortíferos, todo hecho de cobre—. Veo que cada vez tus títeres son más parecidos a los humanos, titiritero. Te lo he dicho antes. No le tengo miedo a cruzar esa línea. Atravesaré a quien sea, hombre, mujer o niño —sentenció Anficlas.

—Tan rudo como siempre, Ethon —habló un hombre rubio, con la mirada cansada, y la cabellera larga hecha girones—. Pero no he hecho a mis figuras más humanas por ti. Lo he hecho por la belleza de la perfección de mis creaciones. Algún día, una de mis figuras desbordará sentimientos y reemplazaré a los dioses como un creador de hombres y mujeres —terminó el hombre, y Anficlas se repugnó.

—Ciniras del Titiritero, Estrella Terrestre de la Dirección. Tu obsesión con las figuras de cobre me es repugnante —habló Anficlas, preparando su lanza, y en el momento en que las figuras comenzaron a atacarla, Anficlas sonrió, desapareció, y reapareció frente a una de las figuras de cobre atravesándole la cabeza con su lanza—. Muñecos inútiles, no me sirven siquiera de calentamiento —pateó Anficlas, evadiendo las flechas de cobre que le lanzaban o bloqueándolas con su lanza al dar giros. Anficlas entonces desmaterializó su lanza, y miró al arquero—. No necesito de mi lanza para acabar con tan débiles oponentes —preparó su cosmos, alzó una mano al techo de cobre, y en esta se formó una esfera de fuego, la cual atrapó y pulverizó en un puño, mientras el Águila rugía a sus espaldas—. ¡Juicio de Prometeo! —gritó, lanzó el puñetazo, y se transformó en un Águila en llamas que la estatua del arquero intentó derribar pero que Anficlas evadió con gracia, y perforó de un tremendo puñetazo que no solo destrozó sino que derritió a la figura de cobre—. Tus creaciones son muy lentas —giró Anficlas, mirando al resto de los atacantes—. ¡Meteoros de Ethon! —volvió a atacar, liberando una lluvia de meteoros de su puño que impactaron a una velocidad sorprendente, destrozando las figuras, e incluso perforando las paredes de cobre—. ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes, titiritero? ¡No me sirven siquiera de calentamiento! Soy el hijo de Héctor. Dame una presa capaz de enfrentar a mi padre —sonrió Anficlas.

—Que desperdicio de figuras —se quejó Ciniras—. Ven aquí, Metarme —mencionó Ciniras, y Anficlas se repugnó más y más, mientras una figura de cobre, con la forma de una hermosa mujer completamente desnuda, se acercó a Ciniras, que se sentó en su trono, y la figura de cobre se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besar a Ciniras con lujuria—. Mis figuras, son arte, Ethon. Amo a todas mis figuras, pero tú pareces no tenerles respeto. ¿Por qué te daría una figura perfecta para que te sirva de entrenamiento? —preguntó Ciniras, devolviendo los besos a la estatua.

—Si quieres hacerme vomitar, lo estás consiguiendo —mencionó Anficlas, y Ciniras le sonrió—. ¿Cómo no podría repugnarme de unas figuras de cobre si en estos momentos estás casi al borde del acto indecoroso con una estatua de cobre que construiste en honor a tu esposa fallecida? Es solo una estatua, y no les das vida, las controlas, titiritero —se quejó Anficlas.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu suegro, Ethon —y Anficlas se fastidió y miró a otro lado—. No te entiendo la verdad. Héctor me pidió tenerte en mi corte, yo acepté con la condición de que te casaras con una de mis hijas, Lodis, la más hermosa de todas mis hijas y la única que no está maldita. Te entregué a la mejor, pero Lodis dice que no la satisfaces —se quejó Ciniras.

—¿Cómo podría…? —se estremeció Anficlas—. Por más hombre que me crea hay cosas que no puedo hacer —se susurró a sí misma—. ¿Lodis le ha dicho esto? ¿O son sus interpretaciones? La he tomado por esposa, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—Solo en juramento, Ethon —se escuchó la melodiosa voz de una doncella rubia de la edad de Anficlas, que llegaba con ojos llorosos por la preocupación—. Lo lamento… sé que intentas respetarme hasta mi mayoría de edad, pero. No tolero tu indiferencia hacia mí. Jamás me has tocado, no pasas la noche conmigo. Me siento… traicionada… he expresado mi descontento a mi padre —terminó Lodis.

—Aunque me lo pidas, Lodis… —se preocupó Anficlas—. ¿Cómo explicarte? Eres hermosa pero, solo tenemos 12 años los 2. Deberíamos esperar a madurar un poco, sí, eso es. No puedo siquiera dormir en la misma habitación que tú por el miedo que me produce atacarte y tomarte como mía, esa es la razón —explicó torpemente Anficlas.

—Pues yo quiero un nieto, y más te vale que te pongas a trabajar en ello —y Anficlas se horrorizó—. Tengo una estatua de cobre, una de las mejores que he creado, digna de enfrentar a tu padre —y a Anficlas la rodeó la curiosidad—. Es mi mejor creación después de mi hermosa Metarme —se refirió a su compañera de cobre—. Pero solo te la daré si me juras en el nombre de Afrodita pasar la noche con mi hija —y Anficlas se estremeció de miedo—. ¿Acaso no la amas? —preguntó Ciniras.

—¡Es un poco más complicado de lo que cree! —se fastidió Anficlas—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Le digo que es imposible! ¡No de momento! —y Lodis estuvo a punto de soltarse en llanto—. Lodis, no lo entiendes, el matrimonio fue… —comenzó.

—¡Impuesto! ¡Lo sé! —lloró Lodis—. Pero incluso si es un matrimonio impuesto como condición de pertenecer a la corte de mi padre. ¡Yo deseo ser amada como mujer! ¡Si al menos me demostraras un poco de afecto lo entendería! ¡Y esperaría pacientemente a mi mayoría de edad antes de pedirte más! ¡Pero solo me ves como un objeto para reclamar el trono de mi padre! —lloró Lodis.

—¡No te veo como si fueras un objeto! ¡Y no me importa el trono de tu padre! ¡Estoy aquí por razones muy diferentes! —le gritó Anficlas—. Estoy tratando de respetarte, Lodis. Pero ni tú ni yo pedimos esto. Nos fue impuesto. En un futuro veremos cómo solucionar o enmendar esto, de momento solo tengo un objetivo —y Lodis movió su cabeza en negación, y abrazó a Anficlas con fuerza—. Esto… es demasiado incomodo… ¡No me gustan los abrazos! —se ruborizó Anficlas.

—¿Qué pasa, Ethon? ¿Acaso no eres un hombre? —y Anficlas se mordió los labios—. Ya entiendo… prefieres la compañía de los hombres. Algunos de los soldados humanos ya lo habían sospechado. Dicen que te avergüenzas siempre que es hora de tomar los baños y que tu rostro se ruboriza al verlos desnudos. Entonces eres de ese tipo —y Anficlas se preocupó.

—Definitivamente no es eso —se sonrojó—. ¡Me lleva Hades! ¡Te probaré que soy un hombre! —gritó Anficlas, tomó a Lodis, y le plantó un beso profundo. Lodis se sintió amada por fin, y Ciniras los miró a ambos con una sonrisa lujuriosa y burlona. Anficlas por su parte, sentía sus cejas quejarse con desprecio ante el acto—. ¡Ya estuvo! ¿Satisfecha? —le gritó Anficlas, y Lodis asintió—. Quiero morir… —se susurró a sí misma Anficlas—. Escucha… te seré enteramente sincero a su debido tiempo… mientras tanto, déjame concentrarme en la guerra —y Lodis asintió—. Maldito Ciniras hijo de Afrodita —susurró Anficlas—. Ahora, ¿qué hay del muñeco que me prometiste? El que dices es capaz de enfrentar a mi padre —preguntó.

—Umm… no estoy satisfecho del todo todavía, pero Lodis está feliz —apuntó Ciniras, y Anficlas miró a Lodis, que la miraba con ojos de amor, lo que molestaba a Anficlas—. Debes tratar mejor a tu esposa, Ethon. Pero, poco a poco arreglaremos eso. Por lo pronto, ven aquí, Argivo —mencionó Ciniras.

—¿Argivo? ¿Cómo los guerreros de Argos? —preguntó Anficlas, y al darse la vuelta, se impresionó y se ruborizó—. ¿Diomedes? —preguntó, encontrando a una estatua de cobre detrás de ella—. Es… una copia exacta de Diomedes —y Anficlas recordó a Diomedes, y su gentil sonrisa, y la forma en que le acarició la barbilla de niña, y se ruborizó—. Demasiado perfecta… —más en ese momento, la estatua se movió con agilidad, azotando el cuello de Anficlas con el dorso del brazo, clavándola al suelo, y creando un cráter en el suelo de cobre con su cuerpo—. ¡Ackt! ¡Es fuerte! —gritó Anficlas, y Lodis se preocupó por su marido.

—Debe serlo. Lo construí pensando en castigarte por tu poca atención a mi hija. Heleno me lo sugirió, dice que odias al rey de Argos —y Anficlas se molestó al pensar en su tío, vio a la estatua preparar su aguja, y rodó para evadirla—. Claro que mis figuras de cobre no pueden lanzar ataques de cosmos… —y Anficlas se preparó, lanzó un puñetazo, pero la figura la evadió y le pateó el rostro, extrayendo sangre de la nariz de Anficlas—. Pero es tan veloz como el mismo Diomedes —y Anficlas se limpió la nariz.

—Maldito… es una copia exacta… no puedo concentrarme… —se quejó Anficlas, y evadió una poderosa patada de la figura, intentó atacar, pero la sonrisa de Diomedes en su mente al ver el rostro de la figura la detuvo—. ¡Es solo una estatua! ¡Maldición! —se quejó, pero la estatua la tomó del rostro y la clavó al suelo—. ¡Maldito! ¡Se supone que te odie! —gritó mientras miraba a la estatua desde las aperturas de los dedos de la misma—. ¿Por qué siempre pienso en ti… y recuerdo el mismo momento? —preguntó, y se recordó sentada en las piernas de Diomedes mientras el rey de Argos le frotaba la barbilla, y la hermosa sonrisa que le dibujaban sus propios labios—. ¡Te odio! —gritó, pero la estatua la lanzó, clavándola a la pared. La estatua preparó su aguja, y forzó a Anficlas a evadirla. Anficlas preparó su cosmos, intentó golpear, pero se detuvo nuevamente a centímetros de impactar a la estatua—. ¿Por qué? —se preocupó, y la estatua le pateó el rostro nuevamente, azotándola al suelo, intentó clavarle la aguja, y Anficlas saltó con agilidad lejos de esta—. ¿Por qué no puedo golpearte? —se quejó Anficlas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —mencionó Ciniras, mientras la estatua seguía atacando, y Anficlas simplemente bloqueaba en todo momento—. Es la estatua más veloz que jamás he construido, y sin embargo, en 2 ocasiones has estado a punto de golpearla pero no lo haces. ¿Le tienes miedo? —preguntó Ciniras.

—No es miedo… —mencionó Anficlas, sudando de preocupación—. Pero me aterra que sea otra cosa… —y Anficlas subió su defensa—. No… debo odiarte… tengo que odiarte… —y Anficlas comenzó a recordar la terrible batalla con Héctor, sus palabras, el estado en que había dejado a su padre—. Incluso en ese momento… velabas por mi bienestar… —pero entonces lo recordó, la humillación que hizo pasar a su padre—. Maldito… egocéntrico… engreído… imbécil… —pero eso no era lo que incineraba su ira. Incluso ese detonante no era suficiente, sino que recordó un momento incluso más molesto. Recordó a Egialea congelándole el rostro a Diomedes, lo que incineraba la ira de Anficlas. Fue una realización perturbadora, el notar que muy poco le importaba la humillación de Héctor en su batalla contra Diomedes, y descubrir que la verdadera razón de su odio era el hacerla sentirse amada cuando tenía ya a Egialea de esposa—. Depravado, inhumano. ¡Maldito lujurioso! —gritó, elevó su cosmos, y el Águila gritó con ira mientras Anficlas de un movimiento se lanzaba transformada en el Águila de fuego, y partía en pedazos a la estatua de Diomedes, que le sonrió una última vez, pero que terminó por ser destrozada—. Llévate tu maldita sonrisa al Tártaros —miró Anficlas a los restos, recordó la escena que conmovía su corazón, y la miró arder en llamas, imaginando inclusive a un esqueleto de Diomedes rodeado por el fuego y llorando lágrimas de sangre—. Te he superado… ya puedo enfrentarte —sonrió Anficlas.

—Jamás pensé que pudieras derrotar a esa estatua —se impresionó Ciniras—. Ya no hay nada que pueda crear que no puedas enfrentar. Estoy orgulloso, mi yerno —y Anficlas sintió a Lodis llegar y abrazarla por la espalda, lo que molestó a Anficlas, pero lo tuvo que tolerar—. Metarme, mi reina, aún si no sobrevivo, Chipre estará en buenas manos con Ethon de guía —y Anficlas alzó una ceja, y se horrorizó al ver a Ciniras besar a la estatua—. Ethon… tú y yo no somos muy diferentes —y Anficlas discrepó al respecto, pero no habló—. Somos los primeros de nuestros nombres. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un Espectro muere? —preguntó.

—Los Espectros no morimos —comenzó Anficlas—. Somos enviados al Hades y esperamos el momento adecuado en que otro cuerpo pueda recibir nuestras almas. Un Espectro es inclusive más resistente que los mortales promedio ya que su cuerpo reconstruido o prestado puede seguir viviendo hasta quedar inútil —terminó con su explicación.

—Así es para los Espectros resucitados. Pero no todos los Espectros lo son —explicó Ciniras—. Tú como muchos Espectros, naciste humano, Ethon. Los seres humanos tienen todos una sola vida. El resto, las existencias resucitadas como yo que he muerto tres veces, y a pesar de mis 160 años de existencia continuó viéndome como un adulto de no más de 25 años, estamos incompletos. En estos momentos, siento una lujuria tremenda por una estatua de cobre a la que deseo dar vida para recuperar a mi fallecida primera esposa, Metarme, quien me dio a mi hijo Oxíporo, y a mis hijas Orsedice, Laogore, Bresia y Lodis —explicó, aunque Anficlas no encontraba la razón de la explicación—. La conocí en mi tercera vida. Pero fue la esposa a la que más me dolió perder. Por eso quiero recrearla, pero al igual que los Espectros jamás serán los mismos sin importar cuantas veces crean que resuciten, esta armadura de cobre no será mi esposa. ¿Sabes por qué te digo todo esto? —y Anficlas lo negó—. Porque yo no soy el mismo Ciniras, esta es mi tercera vida, soy solo una sombra de él, mi alma está maltrecha, y mientras más resucito, más maltrecha estará. Llegará el momento en que mi alma será tan inservible, que me reemplazarán. Buscarán a un Espectro de la Estrella Terrestre de la Dirección cuya existencia sea la primera, y lo vestirán en una suplice, y si este Espectro seleccionado muere vistiendo esa suplice… volverá a la vida, como una sombra de su antiguo ser. Bien se ha dicho que solo existe una sola vida. Aun puedes negar tu suplice y seguir siendo humano, Ethon, no un Espectro —ofreció Ciniras.

—Elegí vestir una suplice —mencionó Anficlas—. Y no moriré tan fácilmente. Comprendo lo que intentas decir, que si muero volveré a la vida eternamente al servicio de Hades hasta que mi alma sea inútil, inservible. Pero eso no le sirve de explicación a alguien que nació inútil. Un hijo bastardo…negado por mi padre que asesinó a mi madre… esta suplice es todo lo que tengo, no tengo otra razón para vivir —y Lodis entristeció y se separó de Anficlas.

—Intento darte una, tonto —mencionó Ciniras—. Todos mis hijos, nacidos de un Espectro, están incompletos —mencionó Ciniras—. Oxíporo, mi heredero, tiene un deseo de batalla indomable. Solo piensa en matar, matar y matar. ¿Por qué crees que toda mi guardia son estatuas? Las estatuas de cobre no tienen familias, no lloran a los muertos, si son degollados por Oxiporo nadie las extrañará, solo yo que soy su creador. Oxíporo es mi general, pero al pensar en muerte solamente, no puedo darle un ejército humano, solo estatuas. Mi otro hijo, nacido de Cencreide mi segunda esposa, se llama Migdalión, él también es hijo de un Espectro como bien sabes, su alma está incompleta. Busca la muerte, pero de forma diferente que Oxíporo, desea morir. Lo he enviado a Agamenón como un aliado, pero sé que no regresará —mencionó.

—Le vi partir hace un par de lunas con un bote lleno de figuras de cobre y unos barcos de juguete —mencionó Anficlas, y Ciniras comenzó a reír—. Además. ¿Acabas de decir que lo enviaste como aliado de Agamenón? —preguntó.

—Es solo una de mis bromas de mal gusto —respondió Ciniras—. Migdalión desea morir, se ha suicidado varias veces pero como Espectro siempre regresa, así que no estoy preocupado. Tengo otro hijo, Adonis… él, verás… no solo es medio Espectro, también es un hijo nacido del incesto —y Anficlas se horrorizó—. Es muy hermoso, pero es hijo de mi propia hija, Esmirna, conmigo. Cencreide me dio a Esmirna por hija. La violé, y se embarazó con Adonis. Cencreide se suicidó, y tras dar a luz a Adonis, Esmirna se suicidó también. La desdicha persigue a los Espectros, Esmirna no era normal tampoco, la razón de que yo la violara fue porque ella me sedujo miles de veces primero. Todos los hijos de Espectros están malditos. Adonis aún vive pero, no solo morirá pronto por ser mi hijo, sino que los dioses odian el incesto, seguro le han planeado una muerte horrible. Eso me deja con mis hijas: Orsedice, Laogore, Brecia y Lodis. Tres prostitutas, y tu esposa —y Anficlas se sintió abatida por la terrible historia de Ciniras—. ¿Ya entendiste lo que quiero? Le supliqué a Hades y Afrodita el que me dieran al menos una semilla de mi descendencia que fuera normal. El mal chiste de los dioses fue el darme a Lodis sin maldición alguna, pero es una chica. Por eso te casé con ella, y por eso deseo que abandones la senda de las suplices, o que al menos me des un hijo normal que gobierne justamente, no con demencia como todos mis hijos malditos. Ethon… voy a nombrarte mi único heredero al trono —y Anficlas se horrorizó.

—¿Eeeeeh? Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero —se horrorizó Anficlas—. No lo entiende, hay razones por la que todo lo que me pide esta horriblemente mal —y Ciniras sonrió, y movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Sé que esta es mi primera vida pero ya soy un Espectro también! —se estremeció Anficlas.

—Tonto, solo serás un Espectro si mueres vistiendo la suplice. Además, la verdad no me importa mucho si quieres ser Espectro o no, esa era solo una recomendación —y Anficlas continuó negándolo—. Lo que realmente quiero es que me des un nieto normal antes de que aceptes la existencia de los Espectros. Por eso mi insistencia en que comiences a ver a Lodis como una mujer, no me importa la edad. En todo caso, ya hice el anuncio oficial hace días, Oxíporo y Migdalión ya lo saben y no les interesa. Además, todos somos Espectros, no gobernarás solo, rey de Chipre. Te lo he dicho, no podemos morir, pero mientras más reencarnamos, más nos atrofiamos el alma. Así que… antes de que me entregue a una demencia superior al incesto, o al tomar a una estatua de cobre por esposa… mi último acto de cordura es dejar a un verdadero hombre, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, como rey de Chipre —y Ciniras abrazó a Anficlas con fuerza—. Gobierna a Chipre con justicia. Mis estatuas de cobre son ahora tuyas para comandar, mis tierras te pertenecen como ahora te pertenece mi hija. Solo hazme feliz… al darme un nieto… es mi deseo que le des el nombre de Cinortas, que significa rey de cobre —y Anficlas deseaba negarse, pero no podía decirle al rey después de tan dramática explicación que en realidad era mujer—. ¿Puedes prometérmelo? ¿Qué tendrás un hijo que lleve ese nombre? —preguntó Ciniras.

—¿Tener un hijo con ese nombre? No tengo idea de si hay una forma de cumplirle ese deseo, mi rey Ciniras —y Ciniras entristeció, y al ver su rostro decrépito y al borde de las lágrimas, Anficlas se estremeció—. Le juro en el nombre de los dioses que tendré un hijo que llevará ese nombre —y Ciniras sonrió.

—Eso es todo lo que deseo escuchar —y Anficlas se estiró el rostro con una mezcla de desprecio, vergüenza, y compromiso—. Entonces ya no tengo ningún arrepentimiento. Podré seguir atrofiando mi alma con libertad. Poco a poco la locura alcanza a los seres de almas incompletas como yo, pero al menos sabré que Chipre estará a salvo —y Anficlas sintió que lloraría.

—Definitivamente yo no lo llamaría así —sentenció Anficlas, y Lodis le sonrió—. ¿Por qué hice ese juramento? Pero Ciniras se veía como un padre preocupado y que confiaba en mí, simplemente no pude negarlo. ¿Pero cómo voy a tener un hijo tomando en cuenta mi situación? —gritó Anficlas su desprecio.

—Tómame y te daré todos los hijos que quieras… Ethon… —y Anficlas se horrorizó, retrocedió, y tropezó con los restos de la estatua de Diomedes, cayendo al trono, con Lodis sentándose de forma lujuriosa sobre sus piernas, y Ciniras colocó la corona de Chipre sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cómo demonios pasó todo esto? ¡Lodis! ¡No te desvistas en la sala del trono! ¡Sé que le prometí a tu padre darle un hijo pero…! —y Lodis le besó el cuello a Anficlas—. ¡Me lleva Hades! ¡Te-te-te-tengo que atender responsabilidades reales primero! ¡Soy el nuevo rey! ¡El nuevo rey! ¡Estaré algo ocupado pero espérame pacientemente en mis aposentos por favor! —y Ciniras comenzó a reír.

—Lodis, has lo que dice el nuevo rey —y Lodis infló sus mejillas, asintió, y se retiró—. Es una niña bastante precoz. Me pregunto si en verdad está libre de cualquier maldición. No hay forma de estar seguros —y Anficlas se dejó caer en el trono, horrorizada por todo lo que había pasado—. En todo caso, Ethon. La guerra contra los 4 reyes ha comenzado. El barco de Migdalión está en posición. El primer ataque, será troyano —y Ciniras elevó su cosmos, y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Anficlas en ese momento vio formarse por toda la sala del trono una isla, una playa, y miles de botes y soldados como pequeñas representaciones de cosmos—. Parece que no son solo 4 los reinos. ¿Qué está pasando? —se preocupó Ciniras, pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron rápidamente—. No importa… de cualquier forma tomaré cientos de vidas Aqueas, y ninguna será sacrificada del bando troyano.

**Hélade, Playa de Aulis.**

—¿Eh? ¿Consejero de Athena? —se sorprendió Odiseo cuando Shana llegó ante él en la playa de Aulis, donde Odiseo había permanecido sentado en la arena esperando a que los preparativos se terminaran para que comenzara el viaje a Troya—. Soy responsable del Juramento de los Pretendientes, por lo que creo que ya le he causado suficientes males a esta gente. Hoy piensan que marchan en busca de gloria pero… toda esta empresa… en parte parece que se hace solo por una mujer —y Shana asintió.

—Sabemos que Hades está involucrado también pero… en su mayoría creo que en verdad se ve así —y Odiseo asintió—. Pero, podemos buscar una razón más conveniente. Pienso que Odiseo tiene buenas ideas que ayuden a convencer a los Aqueos de que esta no es una empresa solo por un juramento, sino también una forma de hacer justicia —mencionó Shana.

—No lograron convencerme a mí en un grupo reducido de personas, Shana. ¿Cómo piensas que convenza a 118,600 almas de algo en lo que yo mismo no creo? —y Shana bajó la cabeza con tristeza—. Pero te ayudaré —y Shana se alegró—. Lo que sea por volver pronto a casa… lo primero es nombrar a un Rey Supremo —y Shana estuvo a punto de hablar—. Ni de broma. Diomedes nos matará a todos —terminó Odiseo, y Shana entristeció—. Lo que necesitamos es una figura a la que todos vean como un líder de esta empresa, y no solo eso, este líder debe tener razones fuertes y concretas para realizar este ataque —y Shana asintió.

—Ya veo… ¿qué tal Menelao? —y Odiseo se impresionó—. Si Menelao es el Rey Supremo, tendría sentido porque todos juraron a su nombre, y porque él es el ofendido por Paris. Declarar a Menelao Rey Supremo de la empresa sería algo recomendable —pero Odiseo lo dudó por un segundo, y lo negó—. ¿No es buena idea? —preguntó Shana.

—En parte lo es, pero… —comenzó Odiseo—. ¿Te ha contado Diomedes la historia de los 7 contra Tebas y la posterior batalla de los Epígonos? —y Shana asintió—. Los 7 Reyes de Argos fueron a la guerra con Tebas por el control de Beocia, una de las naciones de Hélade. Pero los 7 murieron, y Diomedes reunió a los Epígonos, los hijos de los 7 derrotados, para 10 años después de esa guerra vengarse. Dice Diomedes que su premio fue una ciudad desierta y miles de muertos, además del castigo que ya conoces por el que Diomedes es un mujeriego —y Shana hizo una mueca.

—No sé si culpar a esa maldición sea lo más sensato… padre es un sin vergüenza —y Odiseo se burló—. Pero según entiendo… una guerra por venganza es equivocada. ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? Hades nos declaró la guerra pero todos los aquí presentes piensan que no es más que una venganza. ¿Quién debería guiar, y bajo qué razones? —y Odiseo tuvo una idea.

—Agamenón —y Shana parpadeó un par de vencer—. Agamenón es el más poderoso de los Caballeros Dorados y el hermano de Menelao. Además, Agamenón ha participado en guerras antes, igual que Diomedes. Pero hay una diferencia. Agamenón se traza un objetivo, y lo cumple, solo hay que pensar en una forma de convencer a los Aqueos de que esta no es una guerra por venganza ni restitución solamente, hay que darles un premio que motive —y ambos comenzaron a pensarlo, y Odiseo tuvo otra idea—. ¡El Mar Negro! —y Shana parpadeó un par de veces—. Esa es la respuesta. El Mar Negro es la principal ruta comercial de Asia, que nos abastece de tesoros como el cobre vendiéndonoslo a precios increíbles. Troya posee el control del Mar Egeo, si se los quitamos, las relaciones comerciales serán nuestras, y las ganancias divididas por las zonas costeras como Creta, Atenas, Argos, Esparta, Ítaca y muchas otras, quienes a su vez venderán a los territorios del centro los tesoros de Asia a precios más accesibles, y se les permitirá explotar la tierra de Anatolia —y Shana sonrió.

—¡Esa es una razón para la guerra que no trata únicamente de venganza! ¡Sigue siendo una extraña razón para una guerra pero es el premio perfecto para los 30 reinos que van a la batalla! ¡Bien pensado, Odiseo! —y Odiseo se alegró—. Pero… ¿Agamenón será un buen Rey Supremo? Es muy frívolo, y tengo miedo de que envíe a los soldados a morir inútilmente —y Odiseo asintió.

—Por ello requerirá de un consejo militar —mencionó Odiseo—. Hay que encontrar a caudillos que aconsejen correctamente a Agamenón. Sabemos que Agamenón es un tirano y que se concentrará en su objetivo y que por cumplirlo podría tomar decisiones de guerra con desenlaces sangrientos. Por ello necesitará a alguien quien lo frene de mandar inútilmente a las tropas Aqueas a una tumba segura. Con un consejo, Agamenón no tendrá más opción que escuchar a la mayoría, así que hay que encontrar a consejeros sensatos, y no, Diomedes no es uno de ellos —mencionó Odiseo.

—Por más que quieras a mi padre como amigo la verdad es que como persona no le tienes mucha estima, ¿verdad? —y Odiseo se burló—. Odiseo será parte del consejo, y pienso que Acamante también debe serlo —apuntó Shana al de Cáncer, dando órdenes por toda la playa.

—No está mal —aceptó Odiseo—. También debería estar Néstor en la lista. Su sabiduría será una gran ayuda —y Shana asintió—. Pero, si tenemos a 3 consejeros contra la tiranía de Agamenón, sospechará. Propongo a Menelao. Aunque sea un corazón gélido, Agamenón sentirá que tiene siempre el apoyo de su hermano —y Shana asintió.

—Pero falta alguien más. Agamenón, Menelao, Acamante, Néstor y Odiseo, se requiere de un sexto, o tendremos una balanza desequilibrada. ¿Qué hay de Aquiles? —y Odiseo lo negó—. Ya veo… las mismas razones de negar a mi padre aplican para él… ¡Idomeneo! —y Odiseo pensó en el rey de Creta—. ¡Sería como honrar a mi tío Poseidón! ¡Tener a un miembro de su ejército en la corte de Athena! —y Odiseo sonrió.

—Me parece la decisión más sensata. Y fortalecerá la relación con el señor de los mares —y Shana asintió con alegría—. ¿Deberíamos tener a otros 2 miembros? —y Shana lo pensó—. ¿Qué hay de Calcas? —preguntó Odiseo.

—Es verdad… Calcas puede interpretar las señales de los dioses y leer el futuro… no estaría nada mal que se atendieran sus consejos pero… eso nos dejaría con la necesidad de un octavo miembro —y Odiseo asintió—. Umm… había un hombre de confianza de mi padre… —y Odiseo se horrorizó—. Se llamaba… ¿cómo se llamaba? —y Odiseo lo negó fervientemente—. ¡Ah! ¡Palamedes! ¡Mi padre decía que tenía el genio táctico militar de Odiseo! —y Odiseo lo negó.

—¿Queeeeé? —gritó Odiseo—. ¡Diomedes imbécil! —gritó Odiseo, y Diomedes, que en ese momento ayudaba a Aquiles y a Automedonte a montarse correctamente en un auriga con la ayuda de Esténelo, miró a Odiseo desde la playa con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con el imbécil de Palamedes? ¡Yo soy muy superior a él! —gritó.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué Espectros viene esa queja? —se preguntó Diomedes—. Odiseo, estás actuando muy extraño. Nunca he entendido por qué odias tanto a Palamedes. Siempre buscaba la forma de que nos divirtiéramos todos juntos. Nos llevó a muy buenos burdeles —y Shana enfureció.

—¡Definitivamente no será parte del consejo! —y Diomedes se rascó la barbilla sin saber la razón del desprecio de Shana—. ¡Jum! ¡Burdeles! ¿Cuál es el placer de ir a esos lugares tan burdos e indecorosos? ¡Jamás lo entenderé! —se quejó Shana.

—En tu caso en específico entiendo tu molestia. Pero para muchos como tu padre es una forma de vida —y Shana enfureció ante las palabras de Odiseo—. Mi diosa… por favor… —y Shana se cruzó de brazos—. En todo caso… supongo que eso deja a Palamedes fuera del consejo. ¿Entonces quien…? —comenzó.

—¡Diomedes! —ordenó Shana, y Odiseo se preocupó—. ¡Lo quiero donde pueda vigilarlo todo el tiempo! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No te permitiré perversiones! ¡Padre idiota! —y Diomedes se preocupó—. ¡Los miembros del consejo son Diomedes, Agamenón, Menelao, Néstor, Acamante, Idomeneo, Calcas y Odiseo! ¡Nada de burdeles! ¡Punto final! —se molestó Shana.

—Odiseo… ¿Qué diantres le dijiste a Shana? —y Odiseo se preocupó un poco por la mirada sombría de Diomedes, que se tranquilizó, y miró a Odiseo con normalidad—. Como sea, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Le he hecho un juramento a Egialea cuando la dejé como reina de Argos. Le he jurado serle fiel, por favor no se preocupen —y Shana bajó la mirada, un poco apenada—. Supongo que me lo he ganado por mi reputación, pero Shana, solo concéntrate en la guerra, yo haré lo mismo. Mi intención es volver y amar a Egialea como se debe —y Shana asintió—. Entonces. ¿Estoy dentro o fuera del consejo? —preguntó.

—Dentro… —y Diomedes bajó la cabeza, y sombras oscuras lo rodearon—. Soy egoísta… quiero… que mi padre esté orgullosa de mí mientras tomo decisiones de guerra… y también… quiero seguir aprendiendo de padre… —y Diomedes sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza a Shana—. ¿Estás molesto? —y Diomedes lo negó.

—Jamás podría —le sonrió Diomedes—. De momento, debo volver a las lecciones de auriga de Aquiles y Automedonte. Trata de no preocuparte por las doncellas asiáticas. No las acosaré —y Shana asintió, y Diomedes fue a donde Aquiles y Automedonte, mientras el General de Poseidón de Hipocampo cabalgaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Esténelo, y Aquiles intentaba torpemente mantenerse a pie dentro del auriga,

—Iré a hablar con Agamenón y le explicaré lo que esperamos de él —le mencionó Odiseo, y Shana asintió—. Mientras tanto, ve con Acamante. Le hará bien tener una distracción. Ha contado los navíos 30 veces ya y según él le faltan 50 que provienen de Chipre —terminó Odiseo.

—¿Chipre? ¿No es parte de Anatolia? —y Odiseo no supo qué decir, pero Shana se dirigió a Acamante, que volvía a contar todos los barcos desde el principio—. Rey Acamante. ¿Aún no estamos listos para zarpar? —preguntó.

—¿Oh? Diosa Athena —se alegró Acamante—. Lo lamento mucho pero. Según la lista que los consejeros reales me apoyaron en completar, tenemos 1,186 navíos, y cada uno tiene 100 soldados dentro. He contado a los soldados y excluyendo a mi señorita y al señor Poseidón, son en efecto 118,600 lanzas en total. Tengo los nombres de todos anotados en un cofre con los pergaminos. Todos los que se han reportado han venido —y Shana se impresionó.

—Entonces… —comenzó Shana, que veía las ojeras en los ojos de Acamante por el continuo contar, lo que preocupaba a Shana—. ¿Dónde está el problema, Acamante? ¿Qué te impide tomarte un descanso y qué nos impide zarpar? —preguntó.

—Verá… lo que me impide dormir es diferente de la contabilidad… es un trauma que fácilmente no se irá… —y pequeñas flamas fantasmagóricas rodearon a Acamante mientras recordaba aquel acto que lo traumatizaba—. Dejando eso a un lado. El rey de Chipre, Ciniras, es nuestro principal socio comercial de cobre con Anatolia. Menelao, Agamenón, y un servidor, pagamos una muy generosa cantidad de dinero por la lealtad de Ciniras, que nos permitirá paso por el Mar Negro hasta llegar a Chipre. Solo queríamos pasaje seguro para no levantar las sospechas troyanas, pero Ciniras terminó prometiendo que enviaría a 50 barcos. No especificó la cantidad de lanzas que proporcionaría a la causa pero estimamos una llegada de 5,000 soldados más. Lo que nos impide partir es la promesa de Ciniras, 5,000 soldados son bastantes. Sería una desgracia tener que negarlos —y Shana asintió, comprendiendo el retraso de la empresa—. Ciniras no está obligado bajo juramento pero. Cualquier ayuda se agradece —terminó.

—Diosa Athena —escuchó Shana a Agamenón, que llegaba en ese momento con Odiseo, e hizo una reverencia ante la diosa—. He recibido la noticia. Me honra el que me haya elegido como el Rey Supremo de esta empresa. Le aseguro no defraudarla —y Shana le regresó la reverencia—. En cuanto los 50 barcos que faltan lleguen a Aulis, nos embarcaremos en dirección a Troya.

—Me temo que los 50 barcos han llegado. Pero no como los esperábamos —mencionó Acamante, y el grupo miró en dirección a un navío solitario, que lanzaba pequeños barcos de madera por la borda que flotaban con dificultad—. 47… 48… 49… tal parece que Ciniras cumplió su promesa de una forma de lo más cínica. Dijo que enviaría 50 barcos, y aquí los tenemos, uno real, y 49 de juguete, pero barcos de cualquier forma —mencionó Acamante, y Agamenón enfureció.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —gritó Agamenón, y el viento resopló con furia, y alrededor del barco se formó la imagen de cosmos de un Ciniras inmenso, que se burlaba de Agamenón—. ¡Rey de cobre! ¿Qué pretendes? —enfureció Agamenon, y los Aqueos se reunieron en la playa.

—Veo que son más de 4 reinos los que marchan a la guerra en favor de los Aqueos. Muy impresionante —mencionó Ciniras, y Poseidón llegó ante Shana, sintiéndose sorprendido—. Veo que entre sus filas están presentes el dios de los mares y la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra. Estén enterados entonces de que este pequeño truco que he preparado no es un truco cualquiera. Afrodita bendijo mi tierra, Chipre siempre ha estado bajo su humilde servicio. Es por ello que soy capaz de hacer esto, transmitir mi cosmos a los títeres dentro de este barco. Se enfrentan a dioses muy poderosos —sonrió Ciniras.

—¿Afrodita? —preguntó Poseidón—. Ya veo… desde la mañana he sentido un viento rodear toda Aulis. Afrodita estaba tendiendo una red, y el titiritero, Ciniras, es capaz de conectarse a esa red. Afrodita se ha aliado a Hades —terminó Poseidón.

—No es la única diosa que se ha aliado con Hades, mi señor Poseidón —sonrió Ciniras—. En todo caso, por los números que poseen esta sin duda alguna es una pelea inútil. Todos mis soldados sin duda alguna morirán. ¡Claro que sería así si estuvieran vivos! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡100 soldados de cobre hubieran sido suficientes para irrumpir en las líneas de 4 ejércitos! ¡Pero no son un desperdicio! ¡Ellos no tienen vida, y ustedes, solo tienen una! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Marioneta de Cobre! —gritó Ciniras, y cuando el barco se acercó, el grupo vio a un ejército de soldados de cobre tomar las armas, y comenzar a disparar flechas en dirección a los sorprendidos Aqueos, que comenzaron a caer asesinados por el ataque sorpresa. Shana inclusive sintió que se desmayaría, cuando una flecha de cobre entró y salió por el cráneo de un joven Aqueo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que murió—. ¡Migdalión! ¡Termínalos! —ordenó el cosmos gigante de Ciniras, y un Espectro inmenso, vistiendo una suplice de un soldado troyano de cuerpo completo, saltó del barco, y aplastó a 2 soldados Aqueos que murieron por la terrible presión del gigante.

—¡Mátenme! ¡Denme la muerte gloriosa que deseo, caballeros de Athena y Generales de Poseidón! —gritó el inmenso Espectro, tomando a un confundido soldado Aqueo de los brazos, y partiéndolo a la mitad de una forma horrible y de un solo movimiento—. ¡Yo soy Migdalión de Coloso, Estrella Terrestre del Seguimiento! ¡Soldados de cobre! ¡Antes de caer llévense a todos los Aqueos que puedan! —y así comenzó, los soldados de cobre eran una minoría por mucho, pero un golpe de ellos lanzaba a decenas de soldados por los aires que morían al caer mal parados, o con los huesos perforados por los tremendos impactos. Shana lo presenció todo, mientras los Aqueos morían sin siquiera haber llegado a Troya.

—¡Aqueos! —gritó Agamenón—. ¡Por la gloria de Hélade! —gritó, y los soldados se lanzaron contra las estatuillas—. ¡Áyax! ¡Gigante contra gigante! ¡Tráeme la cabeza de Migdalión! —ordenó Agamenón, y el poderoso caballero de Tauro se lanzó en contra de Migdalión, a quien alejó en dirección a la playa—. ¡Ciniras inútil! ¡Solo enviaste a tus soldados a la muerte! ¡Excalibur! —gritó, y uno de los soldados de cobre perdió un brazo—. ¿No hay sangre? —preguntó.

—Tonto Agamenón, mis soldados de cobre no sienten dolor. ¡No son siquiera humanos! —y el soldado de cobre abatido impactó el rostro de Agamenón con fuerza, y el cuerpo de Agamenón derribó a varios de los Aqueos—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué importa si mi ejército será derrotado? Mis obras de arte pueden volver a ser construidas, poseo toda una ciudad llena de estas bellezas. Pero tú, Agamenón. Por más soldados que tengas, cada uno que muere no regresará. ¡Puedes tener un millón de soldados! ¡Son vidas que definitivamente se perderán! ¡Mis soldados valen por cien cada uno! ¿Cuántos soldados Aqueos crees que puedan derrotar? —preguntó Ciniras.

—¡Tigre Descendiente de Pelión! —resonó el grito de Aquiles, que destruyó a un soldado de cobre al impactarlo a toda velocidad con el Tigre mientras Automedonte guiaba la auriga de Aquiles—. ¡No nos subestimes! ¡Rey de Cobre! ¡A la carga, Automedonte! —ordenó Aquiles.

—¡Olas Ascendentes! —reunió su cosmos con una mano Automedonte, y lanzó un tremendo puñetazo a otro soldado de cobre, que fue lanzado por un inmenso torbellino de agua, destruyéndolo por los poderosos vientos, y al mismo tiempo tirando de las riendas de Janto y Bailo, que relincharon con orgullo—. ¡Todavía no me acostumbro! ¡Pero creo que puedo combatir mientras conduzco! —sonrió Automedonte.

—No esperaba menos de ti —le sonrió Aquiles, sacó su espada, y dio sus órdenes—. ¡Mirmidones! ¡Sean soldados reales o de cobre! ¡Hoy comienza nuestra gran empresa! ¡Marchen! ¡Enorgullezcan a Athena! ¡Enorgullezcan a Poseidón! ¡Que Hades y Afrodita tiemblen ante nuestro poderío! ¡ATAQUEN! —y los hombres de Aquilesderribaron a los soldados de cobre.

—¡Antíloco! ¡Conmigo! —gritó Patroclo, y Antíloco se materializó junto a él—. ¡Ya aprenderemos a combatir en un auriga, hoy mis colmillos resonarán en la tierra! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —lanzó su ataque Patroclo, y el cobre atrajo los destellos, y electrificó todo a su alrededor.

—¡Gea, diosa de la tierra! ¡Dame la fuerza de crear este milagro! —comenzó Antíloco, reuniendo una inmensa cantidad de cosmos, mientras Gea, la diosa de la tierra, titánide primordial, se alzaba en respaldo de su cosmos—. ¡Esta es la fuerza de la titánide primordial! —prosiguió, extendió las manos, y Gea las extendió con él—. ¡Prominencia de Gaia! —unió las manos, y la tierra resonó, liberando una energía descomunal de cosmos de color dorado, y rompiendo las estatuas en miles de pedazos—. ¡Los tenemos cubiertos, Aquiles! —y Aquiles asintió, y sabiendo que sus mirmidones resistirían, él y Automedonte continuaron dispersándose alrededor de toda la playa, buscando soldados de cobre, y destruyéndolos.

—¡Ejecución Aurora! —resonó el grito de Menelao, que congeló a los soldados, que no se detenían por sus vientos fríos, pero que se movían cada vez más lento—. El cobre no deja de ser un metal, mi furia será divina, pero mi mente no es una razón de burla. ¡Soldados de Micenas! ¡Ataquen! —ordenó, y los lentos soldados de cobre comenzaron a caer.

—¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —gritó Epeo, y transportó a tres soldados de cobre al mar, donde se hundieron como rocas—. ¡Esto es demasiado sencillo! ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —continuó, y más soldados desaparecieron—. Casi es patético —se burló, y un soldado de cobre salió del agua y alzó su espada, la bajó, y Epeo reaccionó muy lento, pero para su fortuna, Acamante detuvo la espada con su guante de navajas retractiles—. ¡Maestro! —gritó Epeo, y Acamante lanzó al soldado de cobre a un lado.

—¡Epeo! ¡Evadir un problema no es solucionarlo! —reprendió Acamante—. Si lanzas a un soldado de cobre al mar, este tarde o temprano caminará hasta la playa. ¡Piensa antes de actuar! ¡Pinza de Cangrejo! —gritó Acamante, y partió a un soldado en pedazos.

—¡Flecha de Sagitario! —gritó Teucro, y la flecha dorada se clavó en otro soldado de cobre que salía del mar, otra flecha de cosmos azul se clavó en otro, y los dos arqueros por excelencia comenzaron a competir.

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —resonó el grito de Néstor, que se elevaba al cielo con un grupo de 10 soldados de cobre, y cuando estuvieron a una distancia aceptable, Néstor comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos—. ¡La técnica máxima de los caballeros de Géminis! ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —lanzó su ataque, y cometas de cosmos destrozaron a los soldados de cobre.

—Políxeno, quédate cerca —protegió Anfímaco a Polixeno, que intentaba detener a los soldados de cobre con su flauta, pero estos no tenían ni oído ni cerebro—. Tal parece que somos inútiles en esta batalla, nuestras técnicas funcionan a través de los sentidos, y estos armatostes no los tienen —explicó, pero formó su látigo, amarrándolo al pie de un soldado y tirando de este con fuerza—. O al menos, esa es solo una posibilidad. Siempre ten la mente abierta. Si tu cosmos no es suficiente. ¡Usa la fuerza de tu mente! —gritó, tiró del látigo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando al soldado de cobre en dirección a otro, y los dos quedaron pulverizados bajo el peso del otro.

—Algo no está bien… —habló Diomedes, con su lanza lista, y rodeado de al menos veinte soldados de cobre—. ¿Por qué siento que estos soldados me desprecian? —y los soldados se lanzaron contra Diomedes, que los evadió y perforó con su lanza pues sus agujas igual que las rosas de Anfímaco y la flauta de Políxeno, eran inútiles—. ¿Alguna idea, Odiseo? —preguntó.

—Diomedes, eres fácil de ser odiado —respondió Odiseo, que combatía a su lado—. ¡La fuerza del Titán! —brilló el cosmos de Odiseo con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, y los soldados de cobre que fueron atrapados por el destello de plata fueron convertidos en añicos—. ¡Megas Impacto! —continuó Odiseo, reuniendo el cosmos del titán en su puño, y lanzando el tremendo puñetazo, que destrozó a otro par, y al resto los repelió con su espada.

—¿Qué hay del Megas Depranon? —preguntó Diomedes, defendiéndose a punta de lanza—. En estos momentos nos serviría la guadaña de Cronos. ¡Filo Escarlata! —lanzó un destello de corte, que partió a un soldado de cobre por la mitad—. Sin mis agujas me siento como un inútil —explicó Diomedes.

—No puedo usar el Megas Depranon con total libertad al estar rodeado de nuestros aliados. Corro el riesgo de perder el control y rebanarlos a ellos —explicó Odiseo—. Además. La prioridad es defender a Shana —mencionó, mientras formaban un perímetro alrededor de Shana y Poseidón.

—Si tu preocupación es Athena, lo tengo cubierto —respondió Poseidón, alzó la mano, y un relámpago azul cayó del cielo, y formó el tridente de Poseidón—. Títeres molestos —prosiguió Poseidón, creando un escudo alrededor de él y Shana, que los de cobre no podían cruzar—. Tarde o temprano, tendremos que combatir nosotros. Pero solo será cuando sea otro dios quien combata, no olvides que los humanos deben mostrar su valía. Si dependen de nuestra fuerza, serán inútiles —y Shana lloró y se arrodilló, y Poseidón sintió pena por ella, se agachó, y la abrazó—. Tu tío está aquí… pero tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma, o bajará la moral de tus hombres —y Shana asintió, pero se cubrió los oídos, cerró los ojos, e intentó soportar la masacre a su alrededor, sabiendo que tenía que acostumbrarse a ella, sabiendo que era también guerra y no solo sabiduría.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —resonó el grito de Áyax, que derribaba a Migdalión a orillas de la playa—. ¡En verdad debes tener un deseo de muerte, inútil! —se burló Áyax, y Migdalión de Coloso se lanzó en su contra con ambos brazos brillándole de cosmos oscuro, Áyax le siguió con los suyos envueltos de dorado, y los inmensos guerreros forcejearon el uno en contra del otro mientras el agua de la playa a sus pies se arremolinaba alrededor de ambos, alejando a los Aqueos de donde se encontraban por los torbellinos de agua generados por sus cosmos.

—Deseo morir… —le mencionó Migdalión—. El dolor es insoportable… muero y muero y muero… pero siempre resucito, mi alma no puede soportarlo, cada vez que vuelvo a la vida es más doloroso, no recibo castigo en el Hades… pero tampoco recibo consuelo alguno. Muero y revivo, resucito eternamente. ¡Quiero morir! ¿Por qué tú si puedes morir y yo no? ¡Impacto de Colosus! —gritó, y su cosmos creció en la forma de una figura enorme, un ser mitológico que se conocía como el Coloso, estatuas vivientes con el único propósito de matar, y con su inmensa espada intentó aplastar a Áyax.

—¡Gran Defensa! —gritó Áyax, materializando un escudo inmenso, detrás del cual se ocultó mientras el cosmos de Migdalión continuaba tratando de cortarlo—. Su cosmos está lleno de dolor… es inmenso… si no fuera por mi escudo ya me habría hecho trizas —y el coloso continuó golpeando el escudo dorado continuamente, intentando romper los brazos de Áyax—. ¡Seré el héroe más grande de los Aqueos! ¡Serás mi primera presea, inútil! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Si no puedo superar tu fuerza, entonces no merezco ser un Caballero Dorado! ¡Por eso! ¡Debo brillar más que nadie! ¡Soy el caballero dorado de Tauro! ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Áyax, empujando el escudo con el Gran Cuerno, rompiendo la espada del coloso, y lanzándose en contra de Migdalión, golpeando su rostro, recibiendo también un golpe de Migdalión, y así continuamente en una batalla física que con cada golpe hacía templar toda la playa de Aulis. Los impactos causaban tremendas ondas de choque, y los Aqueos a orillas de la playa, no fueron más que espectadores. Ya habían eliminado a los soldados de cobre, pero Ciniras seguía sonriente, y mirando a los sorprendidos Aqueos, que no podían acercarse a Migdalión—. Si tanto quieres morir, ¿por qué me la haces difícil? Aunque no me quejo, de hecho es divertido. Posees una fuerza que sorprendería a Heracles —sonrió Áyax.

—Morir… deseo morir… solo mátame… o yo te mataré… morir… quiero morir… —y Áyax lo alzó y lo lanzó al mar nuevamente, lo embistió e intentó ahogarlo, pero Migdalión lo alzó y lo impactó de un puñetazo—. Morir… jajaja… morir… —continuó Migdalión.

—Así es, hijo mío… busca la muerte —sonrió Ciniras—. Busca la muerte y enséñales a los Aqueos el por qué no pueden ganar esta guerra a pesar de los números, demuéstrales que la muerte no te da miedo, que la deseas pero no por ello demuestras debilidad alguna. Demuéstrales la fuerza de los Espectros —y Migdalión logró derribar a Áyax de un poderoso golpe, inclusive le había tumbado el casco que había quedado medio enterrado en la arena, y Áyax comenzó a respirar pesadamente, y a limpiarse la sangre de su nariz rota, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Agamenón ordeno a los Aqueos tomar las lanzas, y así lo hicieron, pero Áyax los detuvo.

—¡Está es mi batalla, Rey Supremo! —gritó Áyax—. Desde un inicio sabían que no tenían posibilidades. Solo llegaron y mataron, sabiendo que solo nos herirán superficialmente. Pero será una verdadera herida profunda, si yo, Áyax, me dejo derrotar por este infeliz. ¿Qué imagen les daría a los soldados si eso pasa? No… voy a derrotarte… y usaré mi técnica máxima para lograrlo —estiró los brazos Áyax, abriéndolos en su totalidad, quedando con el pecho al descubierto, mientras el cosmos lo rodeaba. Migdalión se lanzó en su contra, asestó un tremendo golpe, pero Áyax lo resistió, y sonrió. Migdalión le regresó la sonrisa y continuó golpeando varias veces. Áyax lo continuó resistiendo. Teucro se preocupó, preparó su arco, pero Áyax sintió sus intenciones—. ¡No te atrevas! —y Teucro desistió—. Él es mi presea. ¡Y esta es mi técnica máxima! ¡Nova Titánica! —cerró los brazos, y todos los alrededores estallaron en un cráter que se formó por el cosmos de Áyax, como la erupción de un volcán, que al final, dejó a Áyax en el suelo, sonriendo, y a Migdalión con su cuerpo hecho añicos en medio del cráter—. ¡Nadie sobrevive a la Nova Titánica! ¡JA JA JA JA! —y Áyax se desmayó.

—¡Hermano! —se preocupó Teucro, corriendo hasta donde su hermano y ayudándole a levantarse—. ¡Tonto! ¡Esa técnica pone mucha presión en tu cuerpo! ¡Toda tu sangre debe estar hirviendo! ¡Te he dicho que no debes utilizarla! —se preocupó Teucro.

—Muerte… —escucharon, y tanto Teucro como Áyax se impresionaron—. La muerte… está tan cerca. Pero aún no ha llegado —se puso de pie Migdalión, pero sus brazos se convirtieron en cenizas, así como la mitad de su pecho—. Muerte —los Aqueos estaban perplejos, Shana estaba horrorizada, y Ciniras se reía.

—Ver sus rostros no tiene precio —se burló Ciniras, y Agamenón, furioso, lanzó un corte a su representación de cosmos, cortó el barco a la mitad, y el barco comenzó a hundirse, pero Ciniras continuaba en el cielo, inmenso, y burlándose de los Aqueos—. Tonto… Migdalión es un Espectro. No lo puedes matar como a los demás. Solo cuando su cuerpo quede enteramente destrozado, su alma maltrecha regresará al Hades, elegirá un nuevo huésped, y volverá a perseguirlos a todos. Puede intentarlo un millón de veces, mientras su alma aguante —y Áyax se puso de pie, y encaró a Migdalión, se lanzó a él, y le golpeó el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndole el cuello, pero Migdalión sobrevivió. Áyax enfureció, se preparó para volver a intentarlo, pero Shana gritó primero.

—¡Alto! —ordenó, y Áyax desistió—. ¿Quieres decir, Ciniras… que los 108 Espectros de Hades son así? ¿Qué seguirán resucitando continuamente? Matando más y más de mis Aqueos, teniendo oportunidades ilimitadas —y Ciniras sonrió.

—Ya lo estás comprendiendo, Athena —se burló—. No solo podemos atacarlos con soldados de cobre, sino que los Espectros son invencibles al resucitar una y otra vez. Claro que eso destroza sus almas, y cuando estas se extinguen, y su existencia se agota, la estrella guardiana buscará a otro huésped. Y así eternamente. No hay forma de detener a los Espectros —terminó.

—Pero se puede retrasar su renacimiento al menos 1000 años —habló Poseidón, y miró a Ciniras con una sonrisa sombría—. ¿No me crees, Espectro? No hay forma de sellarlos, a menos… que los enviemos al Tártaros directamente —y Ciniras se horrorizó—. Athena… pienso que en esta guerra te alegrarás mucho de tenerme a tu lado. La trinidad divina griega, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, poseen una fuerza divina capaz de llamar a Tátaros, el dios de la oscuridad infinita, la prisión de los dioses. Puedo extender una barrera que envíe a los muertos directamente al Tártaros sin pasar por el Hades. Quien cae en el Tártaros, es torturado por 1,000 años antes de poder ser merecedor de la reencarnación. Pero hay un problema. La barrera no distingue entre amigos o enemigos. Tendrás que elevar tu cosmos continuamente, alrededor de los 118,600 soldados Aqueos. Si fallas en rodearlos a todos mientras mi barrera esté activa, quien muera se irá al Tártaros —y los Aqueos se horrorizaron—. De momento, crearé una pequeña barrera alrededor de Migdalión solamente. Pero en Troya, si deseas que los Espectros se queden muertos pero que tus soldados no sufran ese horrible destino, tu cosmos deberá ser tan alto para rodearlos a todos. Así que… comienza a practicar, Athena. Salva a tus fieles, o condénalos por tu debilidad. ¡Tartarus Gate! —gritó Poseidón, y el cielo se rompió, tornándose rojo carmesí y lleno de relámpagos—. La puerta del Tártaros está abierta, y el dragón de las sombras espera el sacrificio —sonrió Poseidón.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Poseidón tiene semejante fuerza? —se horrorizó Ciniras—. ¡El dragón de sombras! ¡Tártaros! ¡Migdalión! ¡Huye! ¡Maltrecho o no eres mi hijo! ¡Migdalión! —y Migdalión le respondió a su padre con una sonora carcajada—. ¡Migdalión! —insistió Ciniras.

—¡Se te acabó la suerte, alfeñique! —se tronó los dedos Áyax—. ¡Es hora de cumplirte tu deseo! ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Áyax, y Migdalión rio con más fuerza, mientras todo su cuerpo era destrozado, y su alma, como un cosmos oscuro, miraba a Áyax con una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a flotar dentro del Tártaros, y ser rodeado por el inmenso dragón de sombras—. Que bestia más terrible… solo verla me produce escalofríos —mencionó Áyax, y el dragón comenzó a rodear el alma de Migdalión, abrió sus fauces, que estaban rodeadas de relámpagos en lugar de colmillos, y Tártaros se tragó a Migdalión.

—¡Noooooooooo! —gritó Ciniras, y Poseidón lo miró con desprecio—. ¡Malditos! ¡Poseidón! ¡Yo te maldigo! ¡Me has arrebatado a mi hijo! ¡Infeliz! ¡Afrodita! ¡Dame la fuerza para vengarme de Poseidón! —gritó Ciniras, y los vientos de tormenta se intensificaron.

—¿Afrodita darte fuerzas? —sonrió Poseidón—. ¡Soy un dios primordial! —gritó Poseidón, su voz sonando como la del verdadero regente de los mares que en ira divina miraba a Ciniras—. ¿Crees poder insultarme, sucio mortal? ¡Parece que no conoces tu lugar! ¡Tu pequeña isla, Chipre, puedo tragarla en las profundidades con solo desearlo! —y Shana se horrorizó, y abrazó a Poseidón, que en ese momento se calmó, y su ira se disipó.

—Tío Poseidón… no lo hagas… —suplicó Shana—. Una isla entera no merece ser castigada por la insolencia de uno solo… por favor… eres un dios de bondad… —continuó Shana, y Poseidón miró a Ciniras con desprecio.

—Al menos con su alma en el Tártaros me conformaría… pero con este cuerpo, no podría tocarlo desde la dimensión en que se encuentra —se quejó Poseidón por la juventud de su cuerpo inexperto, pero en ese momento Agamenón se posó a un lado de él.

—Entonces, mi señor… es una fortuna que entre los presentes haya uno que pueda cortar las dimensiones —y Poseidón lo miró fijamente, mientras Agamenón alzaba su brazo, lo rodeaba de cosmos, y el espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse—. ¡Si es la cabeza de Ciniras la que quiere! ¡Yo se la daré! ¡Tártaros! ¡Recibe a este maldito mentiroso! ¡La Fisura en el Espacio! —gritó Agamenón, y el corte destrozó las dimensiones, y un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer por la frente de Ciniras, y Tártaros abrió sus fauces, y se tragó la imagen completa de Ciniras, antes de que la puerta del Tártaros se cerrara, y todos se quedaran sin habla ante la proeza de Agamenón—. Aprovecharé este momento en el que tengo su atención para hacer un anuncio —mencionó Agamenón—. ¡Yo soy Agamenón, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio y Rey Supremo de los Aqueos! ¡Cómo lo han visto, los dioses están de nuestra parte! —explicó—. Por el comportamiento traicionero de Paris. No tendremos ningún problema para saquear Troya, que es inmensamente rica. Su caída nos permitirá el paso hacia el Mar Negro. Los Troyanos, que guardan los estrechos, ahora nos hacen pagar el doble por todos los productos importados de Oriente, como la madera, el hierro, las pieles, los perfumes, las especias y las piedras preciosas. ¡Esa es la recompensa de esta empresa! ¡No solo el hacer justicia por la afrenta de un cobarde! ¡Sino que con los dioses de nuestro lado, obtendremos glorias y riquezas! ¡Por Athena! ¡Por Poseidón! ¡Por la justicia! ¡Ni Hades podrá detener a los Aqueos! —y el grito de ovación a Athena, a Poseidón, y al Rey Supremo de los Aqueos, resonó por toda la isla, aunque Shana se sentía sumamente abatida, y atemorizada.

**Anatolia, Chipre. Ciudad de Pafos.**

—¡Rey Ciniras! ¡Mi rey Ciniras! —lloró Anficlas de preocupación, mientras el Espectro se volvía, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, y con el corte de su cuerpo dividiéndolo—. ¡Mi rey! —gritó, y Lodis gritó de dolor al ver a su padre muriendo.

—Rey… de cobre… —comenzó Ciniras—. No olvides tu promesa… el nombre de tu hijo… será Cinortas… —y Ciniras se partió a la mitad, horrorizando a Anficlas, y traumatizando a Lodis, a quien Anficlas abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Ethon! ¡Padre está! ¡Padre está! —y aunque Lodis fuera solamente su esposa obligada, Anficlas la abrazó, intentando calmarla, y tragándose sus propias lágrimas que amenazaban con revelar su verdadero género—. ¡Paaaaadreeeee! —y Anficlas se mordió los labios.

—Yo no sé… lo que es tener un verdadero padre… pero… —y Anficlas le secó las lágrimas—. Te juro que voy a cuidarte… lo juro… al menos cumpliré esa promesa… —y Anficlas cayó en sus rodillas— Porque… Ciniras… no puedo cumplirte el darte un nieto llamado Cinortas… no puedo… yo… no soy un chico… —y Anficlas no lo soportó más, y se soltó en un llanto incontrolable—. ¡Ciniras! ¡Estabas demente! ¡Pero fuiste incluso más un padre para mí de lo que fue Héctor! ¡Ciniras! —y Lodis sintió el dolor de Anficlas y la abrazó—. Cuidaré de ti… lo juro… incluso si tengo que renunciar a lo último que me queda de mi antiguo ser… seré tu rey… y tú serás mi reina… necesitaré el poderío de Chipre para vengar a tu padre… lo vengaré… —y Lotis asintió, y ambos lloraron con fuerza.

**Adelanto de Diomedes el Argivo, por D. Ordóñez:**

**Ella tenía un sueño. Era un sueño que jamás le contó a nadie, solo a los profetas, o así fue antes de contármelo a mí entre llantos y palabras de odio. Aquel horrible día en que aun siendo una niña, fue forzada en contra de su voluntad a cumplir con los designios de los dioses que la habían atormentado con ese sueño a tan tempranas etapas de su vida.**

**Soñó con un ave, blanca y hermosa, similar a una gaviota, pero de alas con bordes negros en lugar de blancos, pico carmesí y ojos color de rubí. Soñó que esta ave tenía un nido, y una bella gaviota por pareja. Pero que el ave la había abandonado, por cruzar un vasto estanque. El ave encontraría a una bella urraca, de plumas tornasoladas. La atacaría, y la cubriría con su plumaje. El ave blanca clavaba sus garras en la urraca, que graznaba con violencia, sus ojos parecían llorar.**

**El sueño continuaba. El ave hermosa volvía al otro lado del estanque, pero la gaviota ya no la esperaba. Una inmensa águila le rompía el cuello al ave que regresaba a su nido, y el ave era devorada, castigada por un crimen que no podía comprender.**

**Jamás creí en los profetas. Me advirtieron en innumerables ocasiones, pero fui obstinado. Jamás aprendí a respetar a los dioses. O probablemente les temía pero encontraba gozo en probar que los mortales no siempre podían ser pisoteados.**

**¿Cuántos mortales se habrán atrevido a escupir al rostro de los dioses? ¿Cuántos mortales habrán recibido castigo por sus afrentas? He sido amado por una diosa y ahora incluso ella me ha abandonado. Ya no soy más que un esclavo del destino, espectador de las burlas de los dioses ante la gloria que ellos mismos me brindaron sin yo siquiera saberlo.**

**Mi nombre solía inspirar temor, incluso los dioses huirían al escucharlo. Siempre combatí sin saber mis deseos, sin tener mis objetivos claros. ¿Por qué luché tan fervientemente? ¿Fue por gloria como Aquiles? ¿Fue por mis seres queridos como Odiseo? ¿Fue por venganza como Menelao y Agamenón? ¿O por placer solamente como Áyax el apodado El Grande? ¿Por qué luché? Incluso ahora, ella tenía más razones para luchar que yo.**

**La veo encadenada frente a mí, con su piel como la nieve, la cabellera oscura y larga sin perder su lustre tras el paso de los días, temblorosa por la debilidad y los azotes, valiente incluso tras las amenazas de ser violada. Amenazas que aún no se cumplen, y que llenan mi corazón de miedo y de furia.**

**¿Por qué no escuché su sueño intentando comprenderlo y en su lugar me burlé de ella? ¿Por qué a pesar de saber el peligro que significaría me atreví a jurarle una felicidad que no podría darle? ¿Por qué le juré protegerla, y encontrar la manera?**

**Esclavo en mi propia tierra, humillado tras ser héroe de guerra. Derrotado, traicionado. Llorando en súplica a los dioses, rogándoles. ¿Cuándo terminarán por fin las tragedias? ¿Es la gloria un verdadero sinónimo de afrenta a los dioses?**

**Estiro mis cadenas, mis brazos se tensan, mi piel se estira, la siento partirse. Incluso ahora, no puedo ser derrotado, me niego a ser derrotado. Si los dioses me llegaron a temer, por los dioses juro que mis captores me temerán también. Pero primero tengo que llegar a ella, protegerla. Ella a quién no he hecho más que lastimar. Ella que ha sido mi consuelo, mi cómplice, mi devoción, el ancla que me fuerce a caminar junto a los mortales sin llegar a ser doblegado por los dioses. La amante con que he compartido noches cálidas e interminables, y cuya piel desnuda me ha brindado calor en tan horribles días de invierno. Ella por quién rompí mi juramento a Hera y a Deméter. Ella, que es mi gran tragedia, que me odia, casi tanto como ha aprendido a amarme. La completa desconocida, que se ha convertido en mi única razón de vida. Mi gran deshonra, que ahora es mí mayor alegría.**

**Me estiro, la tengo tan cerca, ella me mira, no tiene fuerzas, las cadenas en sus muñecas son más pesadas que sus muñecas. Sus pies descalzos rozan la piedra, los pega a las paredes de nuestro calabozo, empuja. Su frágil cuerpo se arquea.**

**Con su cabeza de contrapeso, se empuja, y queda suspendida frente a mí. Es todo el esfuerzo que puede hacer. Valiente mujer que has sobrevivido a tanto, jamás podría pedirte más que esto.**

**Vuelvo a tirar de mi cadena, sus bellos cabellos como hilos finos rosan mi nariz, la cosquillean. Tiro con fuerza, el hierro suelta un sonoro estruendo de derrota, lo he separado de la piedra solo lo suficiente para pegar mí frente a la suya. Es lo más cerca que hemos estado en tanto, tanto tiempo.**

—**¿Por qué no puedo cuidarte? —le susurro.**

**Ella se muerde los labios y llora, alza el rostro, me mira fijamente. La envuelvo en un beso suave. Ya no puedo estirarme, solo hemos logrado una caricia suave, que en entendimiento mutuo nos inunda con un calor que embriaga el alma.**

—**Solo a ti… —susurró.**

**Se abren las puertas de nuestro encierro, golpean mi rostro, me tumban al suelo. La escucho gritar mi nombre, momentos antes de que la tomen por el cuello, la obliguen a pararse. Entiendo la razón de su última frase, me invade la rabia, pero solo puedo defenderme a mordidas.**

**Mis dientes desgarran la piel, he matado con menos. Pero no soy el mismo joven de antes. La apartan de mí, escucho sus gritos, me golpean, me dejan tendido, pero no hay dolor más grande, que el de mi amada siendo robada frente a mis ojos, y forzada en contra de su voluntad. La forcé yo así. Es horrible, mi corazón hierve de ira.**

—**¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Solo déjenla! —me he rendido.**

**El temor de que sea profanada ha sido suficiente. No deseo que vuelva a sufrir esa horrible tragedia. Me rindo, no más. Solo deseo protegerla. Nada más importa, ni mi reino, ni la venganza.**

**¿Por qué he peleado? La pregunta irrumpe nuevamente en mi mente. ¿Por qué me he esforzado? ¿Cuándo me convertí en un ser tan débil y despreciable? ¿Cuándo me permití renunciar a la gloria? ¿Cuándo fui a pensar, en que podía salirme con la mía?**

—**Te escucho, Diomedes — resuena en mi mente la voz de mi captora, ella ha ganado.**

—**Tú ganas… tú… tú ganas… te entrego a Argos… —¿Cuándo una mujer fue tan importante, como para condenar a toda una nación?**


	12. Los Castigos de Afrodita

**Siento su traición, no llegamos a los dos dígitos en los reviews T_T. En fin, debido a cuestiones del mito, que poco a poco van influyendo en la historia con temas más candentes, debo pedirles discreción al leer. No es muy explícito, pero como ya les había advertido, esto se basa en el mito, hay incesto, relaciones de infidelidad, y muchas otras cosas, como también lo es las relaciones entre menores y gente mayor. En este capítulo específico, se supone que el mito dice que una joven de 14 años fue entregada a un rey en matrimonio, así que, no es mi idea, así va el mito, por favor, no me juzguen. Lamento si alguien se ofende, en fin, a contestar reviews:**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: El favoritismo de Diomedes no lo puedo sacar mi estimado, porque Diomedes y Odiseo en verdad fueron los caballeros favoritos de Atenea, así que es un guiño al mito original, pero trataré de que no sea muy molesto. Y sí, es un libro de verdad el que estoy escribiendo, ya llevo 130 páginas.**

**Mee: Te extrañaba, Mee. Jajaja, que bueno que te gusta como torturo a Anficlas, pobrecita. Me he tomado algunas libertades en esa parte. Estoy tratando de poner a los Espectros como individuos con sus propios problemas y no como malnacidos asesinos al servicio de Hades, espero me esté resultando. Jajaja, la actitud de Aquiles seguirá evolucionando, gracias por mencionarlo.**

**midusa: No te preocupes por Acamante, ya se está recuperando, pronto tendrá una buena participación junto a Diomedes, tú confía en mí. En este capítulo no sale Anficlas pero ya nos acercamos a lo que todos quieren saber de ella, y Acamante ayudará bastante.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Gracias por tu review Tsuki, poco a poco iremos abordando más batallas. Esta historia tiene una gran gama de personajes así que espero no te aburras con ellos. Gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

**DaanaF: Oye Danaaf, ¿dónde quedó tu hermana la otra Dafne? ¿La escondiste? Jajajajaja. Anficlas representa al Espectro de Ethon, el águila que se come los intestinos de Prometeo, solo que Anficlas se cambió el nombre al de su armadura, Ethon. Anficlas descansa en este capítulo, pero ya pronto finiquitará su situación y veremos qué pasa. En cuanto a los dioses, son los que apoyan a cada bando en la Illiada y la Odisea, así que Apolo en verdad apoyará a los Troyanos. Poseidón y Áyax seguirán saliendo como protagonistas indiscutibles, espero disfrutes mi versión de Poseidón. Pero como todos sabemos, no siempre se quedará así.**

**Lord Dracon: Enumerar los años no va a ser tan sencillo como piensas, tendré que tomarme algunas libertades en esa parte pero intentaré ser lo más preciso posible. ¿No has leído la illiada amigo? Entonces no sabes de lo que te has perdido, Afrodita es una verdadera amenaza en esa guerra, y en este capítulo comenzarán sus travesuras. Muchos personajes tristemente tendrán una pronta muerte, yo podría hacer esta historia eterna con todo el material que hay pero eso los aburriría, así que, lo seguiremos viviendo T_T. Anficlas no ha terminado de sufrir, le falta un horrible sufrimiento que desgarrará su ama, pero bueno, eso lo veremos pronto. Jajaja, Áyax tiene mucho que contar, nadie respeta a los Tauro, pero este Tauro, está listo para la grandeza. Jajaja y sí, Shana le hace bulling a Aquiles. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tus reviews de Guerras Doradas también. Casandra ha escuchado tu invocación y ha decidido aparecerse, jajajajaja.**

**Liluz de Géminis: Umm… creo que Shana no tiene mucho interés en las edades de los demás, jajaja. Odiseo ya va teniendo sus momentos de gloria, Diomedes sin embargo, poco a poco se va a tener que ir distanciando para dar protagonismo a Odiseo, lástima. Jajaja, dudo mucho que Diomedes pueda derrotar a Aquiles, pero sería una pelea muy pareja. Ok, lo del romance con una estatua de cobre, en realidad el que tenía ese romance era la suegra de Ciniras, pero me agradó la idea porque Ciniras se casa con la hija de una mujer que tuvo relaciones con una estatua de cobre que cobró vida. ¿Te refieres a si Lodis quedará embarazada de Diomedes? Umm… no lo sé, ¿tú qué piensas? Jajajajaja. Lo de Diomedes y Anficlas se resolverá creo en el capítulo 4 del año uno… creo… y sí, los Meteoros de Ethon son una copia de los Meteoros del Águila. Ethon es como una fusión de Pegaso y Fénix. Jajaja, que bueno que te cae bien Áyax. En realidad yo cometí un error con Áyax que ya es muy tarde para enmendar, Áyax conoce a Tecmasa en la guerra de Troya y la toma de concubina pero, ya es muy tarde para arreglar esa pate T_T, he fallado. Agamenón se supone que sea odiado, por eso tiene una parejita tan linda como Casandra, jajajajaja. Que ha escuchado las plegarias de los fans y ha escapado de sus propias vacaciones para visitarnos.**

**Abaddon DeWitt: Espero que ya hayas terminado tus parciales para que puedas disfrutar de esta entrega, que aunque algo corta, ya va tomando forma. Tal vez Pose te parece adorable porque lo es, jajaja. No te preocupes, el libro estará disponible en línea, ya estoy buscando una ilustradora.**

**kyokai1218: Jajajajaja, me encantó cómo empezó tu review. Sí, los nombres griegos pueden llegar a ser confusos pero escribiste correctamente el nombre de Migdalión. Jajaja, la verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Anficlas, y con Aquiles, por un lado Aquiles es hombre y se hizo pasar por niña, y por el otro, Anficlas es mujer y se hace pasar por niño, jajajajaja es muy divertido. Jajaja con gusto te autografío el libro, y en cuanto a tu pregunta de Jasón y Heracles. No, Athena no había reencarnado en esos momentos, Jasón y Heracles no lograron ser caballeros de Athena.**

**T_T, me faltó el review número 10, y ese lugar estaba apartado para Daf, me ha abandonado T_T sniff, en fin, disfruten.**

**EDITADO 01/10/2014**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hélade. Playa de Aulis. Mayo de 1,195 A.C.**

Reinaba el silencio en la playa de Aulis. Más de 100,000 almas se mantenían en silencio por las pérdidas causadas por los aliados a los Troyanos, que con solo 2 hombres habían logrado asesinar a valientes guerreros Aqueos. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las piras funerarias, que reunían los cadáveres asesinados por los soldados de cobre, por Migdalión, y por Ciniras el ahora difunto rey de Chipre.

Acamante era el único que se movía, se reunía con cada uno de los reyes y les pedía que le informaran las identidades de los caídos. Shana lo miraba fijamente, mientras el de Cáncer llevaba la contabilidad, y calculaba la reparación a las familias afectadas. Una vez realizados sus cálculos, y mientras Calcas hacía los honores a los caídos sacrificando un becerro, Acamante se dirigió a Shana y a Agamenón, declarado Rey Supremo de la expedición.

Poco a poco se reunieron los 8 miembros del consejo. Acamante de Cáncer, uno de los co-reyes de Atenas, específicamente de la región del Santuario. Agamenón de Capricornio, el Rey Supremo y soberano de Micenas. Menelao de Acuario, el ofendido por Paris de Troya y rey de Esparta. Néstor de Géminis, el viejo y sabio rey de Pilos. Diomedes de Escorpio, rey de Argos y padre adoptivo de Shana. Idomeneo de Crisaor, General de Poseidón y rey de Creta. Calcas de la Copa, de descendencia Troyana, pero que eligió por voluntad propia el ofrecer servicio en el Santuario. Y por último, Odiseo de Altar, el rey de Ítaca, consejero de Shana y el Caballero de Plata más poderoso de todos. Poseidón también estaba en el grupo, siempre junto a Idomeneo. Pero como ya todos sabían, el rey de los mares había cedido voluntariamente el liderato de la expedición a Shana.

—Es una lástima que la primera sesión del consejo de los reyes sea para la contabilización de las bajas —terminó Acamante, y Shana bajó la cabeza avergonzada—. De 118,600 soldados, hemos perdido a 137 en este ataque que, aunque inútil, logró doblegar la moral de los hombres ya que nosotros solo logramos aniquilar a 2. Nos quedan 118,463 lanzas. En cuanto a las reparaciones, el bronce de estas estatuas será suficiente de momento. Será fundido y enviado a las familias en cuanto termine la guerra —terminó Acamante.

—¿Ya se han llenado los barcos? —preguntó Agamenón, y Acamante asintió—. Entonces ya no tenemos nada que haces aquí. Zarparemos inmediatamente, alguna objeción, ¿señor de los mares? —preguntó Agamenón.

—Se los he dicho —comenzó Poseidón—. Como aliado de los Aqueos, no conjuraré mares embravecidos, torbellinos, corrientes marinas, o los atacaré con alguna de mis bestias. Por eso pueden estar tranquilos —les recordó—. Pero el viento no es mi dominio. Sé que suena imposible pero me sentiría más cómodo si viajaran a remo —pero esa opción era impensable.

—Si nuestros hombres reman todo el viaje a Troya, estarán agotados y caeríamos ante el poderío Troyano sin importar cuantas lanzas tengamos —mencionó Odiseo—. Si Poseidón dice que los vientos serán un problema, recomiendo atender con prudencia a los temores. Pero el viaje a Troya es de 2 lunas a la mar con viento favorable. A remo nos tomaría casi el doble —y Poseidón asintió.

—De todas formas, están advertidos —continuó Poseidón—. Deben tener mucho cuidado, los vientos no estarán de nuestro lado. Haré lo posible por mantener al oleaje en dirección a Troya para agilizar la empresa, pero tendré a 2 diosas molestándome todo el tiempo. Afrodita que domina los vientos, y Artemisa que con su luna interfiere con mis mareas. De día mantengan las velas, de noche, que se humedezcan los remos —y Odiseo asintió.

—Tal parece, que la guerra ha comenzado sin siquiera llegar a Troya —mencionó Néstor—. Una guerra entre los dioses. Estaremos a su protección, amo Poseidón —y Poseidón asintió, y todos miraron a Shana, esperando su aprobación.

—Hades ha dejado sus intenciones bien en claro. No le teme a la guerra, sino que la busca —comenzó Shana, y todos asintieron—. Cuando Ciniras llegó, lo hizo con seguridad pensando en que solo llevaríamos 4 ejércitos. Pero los Aqueos están conformados por 30 pueblos. Pienso que lo mejor es marchar antes de que las noticias de nuestros números se esparzan por toda Asia y lleguen a oídos Troyanos dándoles tiempo de reforzar sus defensas. Lo único que saben los Troyanos es que marchamos en su dirección, pero tengo la esperanza de que al ver nuestro número, recapaciten sus decisiones, nos entreguen a Helena, la debida retribución, y se selle la paz con Hades. ¿Lo crees posible, tío Poseidón? —preguntó.

—A menos que Hades tenga tendencias suicidas, dudaría mucho que prosiguiera con el acto de guerra, en especial sabiendo que yo controlo igual que él la puerta del Tártaros —y Shana asintió—. Lo que me recuerda, Athena. Comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento sobre la omnisciencia divina —y Shana se preocupó—. No olvides que si quieres derrotar a los 108 Espectros debo abrir la puerta del Tártaros, y que solo debo abrir la puerta del Tártaros en el momento en que un Espectro sea malherido, no puedo mantener la puerta abierta todo el tiempo, o quienes mueran del bando Troyano serán tragados por Tártaros, y si tu cosmos flaquea, los Aqueos morirían también —y Shana asintió—. Por fortuna, viajaremos por mar por un par de lunas. Elevarás tu cosmos alrededor de las 1,186 naves aqueas, y conocerás a cada uno de los 118,463 soldados restantes. Aprenderás sus nombres, y sus cosmos. Si fallas al menos en conocer a uno solo, y este muere mientras la puerta del Tártaros esté abierta, lo condenarás al sufrimiento eterno por 1000 años, esa es la regla —y Shana se preocupó—. Todo está bien… te entrenaré… estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, mi querida sobrina —y Shana sonrió, y asintió—. Es hora de irnos. Agamenón, que todos suban a las naves —y así lo hicieron. Subieron a las naves, soltaron las amarras, y comenzó el largo viaje a Troya.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Troya: Año Uno.**

**Capítulo 2: Los Castigos de Afrodita**

* * *

**Anatolia, Monte Ida.**

—Ow, me siento tan celosa —habló Afrodita, quien había tomado posesión de una joven muchacha troyana que vestía sedas preciosas de color rosado brillante. Era muy joven, apenas llegaba a los 14 años, pero era hermosa, igual que todas las hijas de Priamo—. ¿Te agrada este cuerpo, mi amado Ares? Es el cuerpo de Creúsa, la hija más joven de Priamo, incluso soy más joven que Paris. Soy la princesita de mi nuevo padre, casi no me da celos que Athena se lleve tan bien con el tío Poseidón. Pero oye, ¿no pudiste elegir a un hijo de Priamo más atractivo? Ese cuerpo es un vejestorio —se quejó Creúsa.

—Equetrón es, después de Héctor a quien Hades me prohibió poseer, el hijo más fuerte de Priamo —mencionó Ares, acercándose con un cuerpo de un hombre de 28 años de edad, y vistiendo una armadura negra que no pertenecía a las suplices, sino que era una de las armaduras del dios Ares, con espinas oscuras saliendo de sus hombreras, una lanza inmensa, y un escudo de su misma altura. Era parcialmente moreno, y su rostro estaba cubierto de bello facial—. Además, Equetrón es un hijo bastardo de Priamo. Al viejo rey no le importará mandarme siempre al frente. De momento sin embargo, me apetece probar a mi hermanastra Creúsa —sonrió Equetrón, empujando a Creúsa al suelo y besándola con extrema lujuria—. Sé mía, Afrodita, dame este cuerpo tan hermoso. Pero la respuesta de Afrodita fue patearle con la planta de su pie el rostro a Ares.

—No lo haré —se quejó—. Este cuerpo aún virgen está comprometido con Eneas, el rey de Dardáno. Así que, tristemente no podrás abusar con lujuria de este cuerpo tan joven —y Ares enfureció—. Soy propiedad de Eneas, mi hijo favorito. Darle a tan dulce niña por esposa será placentero en más de una forma —sonrió.

—Estás enferma, Afrodita. Tu lujuria no conoce límites —se quejó Equetrón—. No será tu cuerpo original, pero, ¿te entregarás en cuerpo ajeno a tu propio hijo? Eso es una demencia. No sé cómo llamarlo —se quejó Ares.

—Lujuria. No es incesto si no es mi propio cuerpo, pero igual lo voy a disfrutar —y Equetrón enfureció—. No viste lo que yo vi, Ares. 118,600 soldados. Si queremos derrotar semejante poderío hay que debilitarlos lo más que podamos. Mis vientos los llevarán lejos de Troya, al sur. Es necesario enemistar a los reinos vecinos a Troya para unirlos en contra de los, llamémoslos, invasores Aqueos. El reino de mi nuevo amado, el hermoso Eneas, está en Dardáno al norte de Troya y al otro lado del Monte Ida. Una posición estratégica bastante favorable para una guerra. Así que, mientras yo estoy siendo sucia con Eneas, cuento contigo para asesinar a cuantos Aqueos puedas, amado mío —lo besó Creúsa, y Equetrón intentó a la fuerza seducir a Creúsa—. No te atrevas —se quejó, y Equetrón se separó con odio—. De momento, aún tengo pendientes en el Monte Ida. Déjame sola, necesito concentrarme en mover los vientos al sur. Los Aqueos se llevarán una sublime sorpresa —y Equetrón maldijo, y se retiró con ira.

**Anatolia. Mar Egeo. Costas de Lesbos. Julio de 1,195 A.C.**

—Manténganse cerca de los navíos de Argos —comenzó a dar órdenes un joven rey, de cabellera rubia-castaña, y una barba corta y bien delineada y sin bigote. Tenía ya 21 años, un rey joven, y fuerte, quien incluso se las había arreglado para vestir una armadura de bronce perteneciente a la constelación de la Corona Boreal, que lo rodeaba como si fuera de cristal en lugar de bronce—. Esta sensación… —comenzó el joven, y una gentil sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro—. Continúen, no pierdan de vista las naves de Diomedes. Pronto llegaremos a tierra y los quiero a todos concentrados —terminó el de bronce, que caminó de regreso a sus aposentos, seguido de la figura de cosmos dorado de Shana.

—Tienes al parecer una conexión con mi padre. Pero no he oído hablar de ti —mencionó la proyección de cosmos de Shana, y el joven le sonrió—. Tal parece, y según el listado que Acamante se encargó de entregarme, que eres el último en la lista. Tersandro de Corona Boreal, también llamado el caballero de Cristal—. Hizo una gentil reverencia Shana.

—Mi diosa. Deseo arrodillarme ante usted pero eso causaría confusión a mis hombres. Permítame honrarla en la privacidad de mis aposentos —y Shana asintió, y siguió al caballero hasta su cuarto, donde el joven se arrodilló—. Me presento formalmente ahora, mi nombre es Tersandro de Corona Boreal, Rey Supremo de Tebas, co-rey junto a Peneleo de Dragón Marino. Su padre me ayudó a adquirir ese trono durante la guerra de los Epígonos, la venganza de los hijos de los 7 Contra Tebas. Eso fue hace aproximadamente 10 años, cuando su padre tenía 14 —terminó.

—Padre no me cuenta de la Guerra de los 7. He escuchado que es muy complicada de entender —mencionó Shana, sentándose en la cama de Tersandro—. Lo único que sé es que fue una guerra entre Tebas y Argos liderada por mi bisabuelo Adrasto, el abuelo de Diomedes. Y que en esa guerra, mi padre perdió a su padre, Tideo —mencionó Shana.

—También perdí a mi padre en esa guerra —mencionó Tersandro—. Mi padre se llamaba Polinices, él y Tideo, el padre de Diomedes, se casaron con las hijas de Adrasto. Pero tanto Tideo como Polinices eran príncipes desterrados, y Adrasto intentó recuperar sus reinos. El reino de mi padre era Tebas, el de Tideo era Calidón. Los 7 Marcharon a Tebas y solo Adrasto volvió —y Shana asintió, recordando las palabras de su padre—. 10 años después, los Epígonos, los hijos de los 7, entre ellos Diomedes, Esténelo y yo, conquistamos Tebas en venganza. Esa es la versión corta, la historia completa es muy larga como para quitarle el tiempo. Sé que le cuesta mucho observarnos a todos —y Shana asintió—. Todos agradecemos su esfuerzo —terminó.

—El esfuerzo es en realidad de ustedes. Yo no arriesgo mi vida en la guerra, y eso me deprime… solo puedo verlos morir —aceptó Shana con dolor, y Tersandro le sonrió—. Tú también vas a darme esa respuesta, ¿verdad? La he escuchado al menos 118,462 veces. Si tú lo dices también, la habré escuchado de todos —terminó Shana.

—Entonces lo diré —sonrió Tersandro—. Es un verdadero honor, el luchar y dar la vida de ser necesario, en el nombre de nuestra diosa Athena —y Shana suspiró, y bajó la mirada—. ¿No cree que si 118,463 soldados le dicen eso… es porque es verdad? —y Shana sonrió—. Pronto desembarcaremos en Troya. Sabemos que algunos moriremos. Pero todos tenemos diversas razones para realizar este viaje. Justicia por los que tememos que Paris se salga con la suya, riquezas por los que desean la comercialización del Mar Negro. Otros simplemente lo hacen por gloria. Pero la mayoría, lo hace por derrotar a Hades, y permitir a Athena reinar en paz y sabiduría —y Shana se alegró—. Por favor, no piense que todos combatimos por el juramento. Si bien eso nos forzó a venir, todos encontramos un significado a esta guerra. Confiamos en usted para mantener nuestra moral, y si morimos en batalla. Sepa que todos vinimos preparados para ello, y que continuaremos la guerra en el mismo Hades de ser necesario —y Shana le tomó la mano a Tersandro.

—He escuchado palabras similares de los 118,462 restantes. Acamante incluso me ayudó a hablar con todos los caídos —sonrió Shana, y lloró de alegría—. Ni uno solo de los caídos me recriminó nada. No sé lo que ocurre en el Hades. Pero todos me apoyaron —y Shana desapareció, y su cosmos regresó a su cuerpo en el navío principal de Agamenón—. Todos han sido muy amables, tío Poseidón —terminó Shana, ya en su cuerpo nuevamente. Poseidón sin embargo se encontraba distraído—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Shana, y Poseidón despertó.

—Puede que no sea nada —le respondió Poseidón—. Durante las 2 lunas de viaje he intentado leer los vientos, saber si hemos perdido el rumbo. Pero según los reportes de los hombres de Agamenón, acabamos de pasar Lesbos, y Lesbos está frente a Troya. Algunos barcos han comenzado ya el desembarco. Pero algo no me parece bien. He sentido la presencia de Afrodita, aunque muy tenuemente. ¿Qué está planeando? —se preguntó Poseidón, pero no podía pensar más. Los barcos soltaban anclas.

**Anatolia. Dárdano.**

—Corren más peligro de lo que crees, Poseidón —sonrió Afrodita, que se cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Creúsa con las sabanas de seda que la rodeaban a ella y a Eneas, su nuevo marido—. Para celebrar mi matrimonio, me apetece una buena masacre —se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Eneas, un hombre mayor, de barba anaranjada y cabellera del mismo color, y cuyos ojos azules comenzaban a despertar—. Mi amado Eneas. Tengo miedo —fingió llorar Afrodita—. He escuchado que hombres malos planean atacar el reino de mi padre. No los dejarás, ¿verdad? —le suplicó Creúsa.

—Te preocupas demasiado, mi bella Creúsa —la besó Eneas—. Troya posee murallas impenetrables. Estará bien por sí misma. No necesitan de la movilización de los Dárdanos, e incluso si fuera así. Troya se ganó su propia guerra por el Rapto de Helena. Los Dárdanos no tenemos por qué involucrarnos —terminó, molestando a Creúsa—. De todas formas, los Aqueos no tienen por qué atacar a un reino que no sea Troya. Si así lo hicieran, contemplaría la posibilidad —terminó Eneas.

—Entonces la intervención de Dárdano está asegurada —sonrió Creúsa, que abrazó el brazo de Eneas con lujuria—. Mi hermoso Eneas. De hacerse la guerra, Afrodita seguramente te protegerá, y serás el más fiero entre todos los guerreros. Será un deleite verte en batalla —sonrió Creúsa, besó a Eneas, y el rey de Dárdanos la arropó bajo las sabanas.

**Anatolia. Misia.**

—¡Señor Télefo! ¡Señor Télefo! —resonaron los gritos de un hombre horrible y con una joroba que le impedía caminar correctamente. Este llegó a la habitación del trono de Misia, donde el anciano rey permanecía sentado, y el temeroso Misio respiraba pesadamente intentando reponerse—. Mi señor, es terrible. Un ejército, son al menos unas 100,000 lanzas. Desembarcaron en la costa, vienen en nuestro encuentro.

—¿Qué has dicho, Zelos? —preguntó Télefo, el anciano rey, y sus 2 generales, de cabellos negros y pieles pálidas como la mayoría de los asiáticos, intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad—. Zelos, no hagas escándalos innecesarios informante inútil. ¿Por qué viajaría un ejército en contra de Misia? El conflicto que tienen los Aqueos es en contra de Troya de quien no somos aliados. Esos adoradores de Hades pueden irse al Tártaros en lo que a mí concierne.

—¡Pe-pe-pe-pero mi señor! ¡No le mentiría! ¡En verdad es un ejército! —insistió el horrible Zelos, y Télefo comenzó a preocuparse—. Han comenzado a acomodar sus ejércitos a los alrededores de Misia, nuestras murallas deben de haberlos confundidos con la poderosa Troya. Pero este número de soldados mi señor, haría pedazos incluso las puertas Esceas de Troya —lloró Zelos.

—Mi señor —habló uno de los soldados—. ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si los Aqueos han confundido a Misia con Troya? Solo una costa nos divide, ambos estamos en posiciones opuestas de la Isla de Lesbos, sería muy sencillo errar el camino —insistió el soldado.

—Escúchate, Crómide. Solo un idiota creería en esas palabras —se quejó Télefo—. La única tierra aliada de Troya es extrañamente Chipre, la isla más al sur de Anatólia, y he escuchado que es únicamente por el matrimonio del príncipe Ethon con la joven Lodis. Priamo también ha casado a Creúsa, su hija más joven, con ese tal Eneas, pero estos matrimonios no son sinónimos de alianzas. En todo caso, a nosotros no nos han ofrecido semejante derecho, no tenemos razón alguna para combatir —terminó, pero su otro general estaba intranquilo—. ¿A ti que te pasa, Énnomo —se quejó Télefo.

—Mi señor. Y si fuéramos nosotros los atacados, ¿no nos pagaría Troya con la misma moneda? ¿Negándonos los refuerzos que necesitáramos? —y Télefo comenzó a preocuparse—. Podrían arrasarnos —terminó.

—En realidad, se encuentran en un horrible predicamento —escucharon los 4, y una sombra oscura se alzó del suelo, materializando a Paris, y forzando a Crómide y a Énnomo a levantar sus espadas—. Por favor, no me hagan reír. ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de quién soy? —preguntó Paris, y el trio se sobresaltó—. Soy la razón por la que los Aqueos están aquí. Paris, el príncipe de Troya, y no solo eso, mi verdadero nombre… es Hades… rey del inframundo —se presentó Paris, y en la sala se hizo silencio—. Se le envió una invitación de alianza a Troya, mi señor Télefo. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a negarla? —preguntó Hades.

—¿Hades haz dicho? ¿En verdad eres un dios? —preguntó Télefo—. ¿Qué hace un dios fingiendo ser el hijo de Priamo? ¿Sabe Priamo al menos esto? —continuó, y Paris le sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres, príncipe Paris? —terminó Télefo.

—Castigarte por negarme alianza —sonrió Paris—. Los Aqueos poseen un ejército numeroso. Ellos creen que no lo sé, pero Hades lo sabe todo. Ciniras lo descubrió y Ethon mandó mensajeros lo más rápido posible a advertirnos —y Télefo tragó saliva con fuerza, y Crómide y Énnomo continuaron apuntando sus espadas a Paris—. Troya envió solicitudes de ayuda y tesoros a varias ciudades de Anatolia, incluida esta. ¿Cuál fue su respuesta, mi rey? «No es mi guerra», ¿verdad? —y Télefo asintió.

—Priamo tiene la culpa del mal que asecha a Troya por permitirte a ti, imprudente imbécil, el raptar a una mujer ajena. ¡No iremos a la guerra por defender a un cobarde! —y Paris sonrió, y lanzó su cosmos a Crómide y a Énnomo, azotándolos contra paredes distantes. Zelos por su parte, tembló de miedo y se ocultó—. ¿En verdad eres Hades? —preguntó Télefo.

—Y tú en realidad acabas de negar a un dios —y Télefo tragó saliva con fuerza—. Pero descuida, les daré herramientas para defenderse. Considérenlos regalos de un vecino ofendido en busca de una alianza —y Paris elevó su cosmos, y 4 armaduras se materializaron—. La Rana, Estrella Terrestre de la Rareza —apareció una suplice, y esta estalló y vistió a Zelos con ella—. Deathworm, Estrella Terrestre de la Perforación —continuó Paris, y la armadura roja escarlata de un gusano apareció frente a Crómio, y lo vistió con la horripilante criatura a la fuerza—. Aracne, Estrella Terrestre de la Cautividad —continuó, y una armadura azul con la forma de una araña con el cuerpo de arriba de la cintura perteneciendo a una mujer, estalló y vistió a Énnomo—. Y por último, para el rey. Archifiend, Estrella Terrestre de la Muerte —apareció frente a Télefo la suplice de un ser humanoide y esquelético, con alas inmensas como de murciélago, una cola larga y terminando en una punta de flecha, y un cráneo alargado con las fauces abiertas y con los ojos brillando con fuego. La figura estalló, y Télefo quedó revestido de morado—. Este es el castigo para los que niegan a Hades… el ver a sus pueblos arder. Pero no te preocupes, Télefo, el resto de los pueblos de Anatolia, que se unirán a Troya cuando vean la injusticia de los Aqueos al quemar a Misia hasta sus cenizas, vengarán todas las injustas muertes —y Paris sonrió, y desapareció, tragado por flamas oscuras.

—¡Hades! ¿Acaso envió a los Aqueos a propósito a nuestras costas? Pero entonces eso significa —y Télefo se asomó por el balcón de su castillo, y miró arder las casas de algunos pobladores Misios que huían despavoridos mientras los ejércitos Aqueos marchaban dentro de la ciudad—. ¡No! ¡Hades! ¡Malnacido! ¡Sintieron su cosmos y nos creyeron aliados de Troya! ¡Crómide, Énnmo! ¡A las armas! ¡Ya es muy tarde para intentar razonar! ¡Hades nos ha vuelto sus aliados a la fuerza! ¡Zelos! —se dirigió al Espectro de la Rana, que huía de la guerra—. ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Infernus Roar! —gritó, y de su boca salió disparada una tremenda fuerza de cosmos llameante, que apenas y Zelos logró esquivar, pero que hizo volar en pedazos una sección del castillo—. ¿Cómo he hecho eso? —sintió Télefo un cosmos rodearlo, y Crómide y Énnmo sintieron lo mismo—. Ya veo… son estas armaduras… Hades en verdad desea una masacre… juro que me vengaré de alguna forma, Hades —lloró Télefo por el engaño, y miró a Crómide y a Énnmo—. Pero ahora, hay que salvar a Misia. ¡Vayan y detengan la avanzada Aquea! ¡Usen las malditas suplices de ser necesario! —y ambos asintieron, y corrieron al encuentro.

* * *

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡Esto no debería ser tan sencillo! ¿Acaso no pensaron que vendríamos por Helena a la fuerza? —se preguntó Odiseo, que con Toante de Pegaso a su lado derribaba a varios soldados Misios—. ¡Arqueros de Ítaca! ¡Fuego! —ordenó, y los Arqueros bañaron a los soldados Misios en una lluvia de flechas.

—Tal vez se creyeron muy fuertes por sus murallas —apuntó Diomedes, como siempre cerca de Odiseo y con Esténelo de Argos a su lado—. Áyax las derribó de un solo movimiento, creo que jamás se lo esperaban —apuntó Diomedes, mientras el gigante corría haciéndose paso por la ciudad en una tremenda embestida, y con los soldados Salaminos y Teucro detrás de él.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Quién de ustedes alfeñiques será mi próxima presea? —gritó Áyax con fuerza—. ¡Miren bien, imbéciles! ¡Este cinturón de batalla perteneció a Migdalión! ¡Ahora Áyax lo viste con orgullo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Quién tiene una presea que valga la pena conservar? —preguntó Áyax mientras presumía el cinturón de cuero negro y bordados morados que ahora llevaba atado al peto de su armadura como la presea de la derrota de Migdalión—. ¡No lo olviden! ¡A quien les pregunte, fueron derrotados por Áyax! —gritó.

—¡Momento! —se quejó un caballero de Plata, con un escudo hexagonal con el rostro de Medusa con el que petrificaba a sus adversarios—. ¿Cómo puedes acreditarme muertes que no he causado? ¿Quién Hades te crees que eres para ensuciar el nombre de Áyax de Perseo, príncipe de Locrice? —apuntó el caballero rubio y de ojos fieros.

—¡Yo soy Áyax de Salamina! ¡Caballero Dorado de Tauro! ¡Y le atribuyo a mi nombre lo que me plazca! —gritó Áyax, y el par se azotó la cabeza el uno contra el otro y comenzaron a empujarse hasta que Teucro los separó.

—¡Par de tontos! ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Si los dos se llaman Áyax es una tonta coincidencia! —y Teucro tomó a ambos de los brazos y saltó, evitando así que fueran golpeados por una lluvia de flechas de los Misios. Teucro entonces los lanzó a cada uno en direcciones contrarias—. ¡Áyax de Salamina! ¡Te apodan el Grande! ¡Así te distinguiremos! ¡Áyax de Locrice! ¡Lo siento mucho pero desde ahora te llamaremos Menor! ¡Áyax el Menor! ¡Ahora dejen de quejarse y a combatir! ¡Trueno Atómico! —gritó Teucro, derribando a varios soldados de un golpe de cosmos tremendo.

—¡Mirmidones! ¡Conmigo! —gritó Aquiles desde su auriga, guiada como siempre por Automedonte. Protesilao de Orión y Podarces de Dragón montaron cada uno un auriga, cogiendo las riendas. Patroclo subió con Protesilao y Antíloco subió con Podarces—. ¡Por la gloria de los Aqueos! ¡Ataquen! —gritó Aquiles, y con los tres aurigas de guía, los mirmidones se adentraron en la ciudad en sus armaduras negras y siendo guiados en tierra por Fénix de Heracles, quien fue el primero en saltar con el puño envuelto en llamas, caer frente a los Misios, y pulverizar el suelo, lanzando a los Misios por todas partes—. ¡Lo dejo en tus manos, Fénix! ¡Nosotros asediaremos el palacio Troyano! —y Fénix sonrió.

—Ese mocoso no aprendió mucho de autocontrol de ti, Quirón. Atacando el palacio de frente —sonrió Fénix, incinerando su cosmos de flamas plateadas—. Pero de igual manera se ha convertido en un guerrero excepcional. Y no defraudaré su confianza. ¡Puño Fantasma! —gritó, y una 12na de Misios fue derribada por el tremendo impacto. Pero entonces fue obligado a saltar evadiendo una inmensa esfera de plata envuelta en púas que un gigante entre los Misios blandía, era tan alto como el mismo Áyax de Salamina—. ¿Un gigante? Hace tiempo que no enfrento a uno de ustedes. Esto será divertido. ¡Maza de Heracles! —conjuró Fénix, materializando el garrote de plata en su mano derecha—. ¡Mirmidones! ¡Dispérsense! ¡Este es mío! —los mirmidones obedecieron, formando un perímetro, y el gigante blandió su esfera amarrada a una cadena e intentó matar a Fénix, que lo evadió, y golpeó la mandíbula del inmenso ser con su maza—. ¡La Prueba del Héroe! —impactó, y la tierra se partió bajo sus pies, mientras flamas plateadas incineraban al gigante.

—Lo sabía, Fénix es el indicado para liderar siempre que me adelante —se alegró Aquiles, que entonces sintió un cosmos oscuro—. ¡Patroclo! ¡Antíloco! —y ambos asintieron, saltaron de los carros, y esperaron en la plaza principal—. ¡Automedonte! ¡Regresa con los Generales Marinos! ¡Protesilao y Podarces! ¡Apoyen a Fénix! ¡Estos no son enemigos comunes! —continuó Aquiles, y el de Orión y el de Dragón obedecieron.

—¡Aquí vienen! —gritó Patroclo—. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó, y una sombra se movió por los callejones evadiendo a Patroclo al enterrarse en la tierra—. ¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Patroclo, pero saltó a momento en que la tierra bajo sus pies se abría revelando a Crómide de Deathworm, que atacó lanzando de 2 colmillos de sus manos un ácido verdoso, que Patroclo evadió, pero que al tocar el suelo comenzó a derretirlo.

—Esto no debería pasar… fuimos engañados —preparó los colmillos de su armadura Crómide, y se lanzó en contra de Patroclo que lo evadió con agilidad—. ¡Pero por Misia! ¡Yo, Crómide de Deathworm, los derrotaré a todos! ¡Colmillos de Deathworm! —gritó Crómide con los colmillos rodeados de centellas escarlata, que lanzó contra Patroclo, quien los atrapó con su mano rodeada de relámpagos, disipando los escarlatas y preparando su puño.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó, y Crómide cubrió con los colmillos, y Patroclo se lanzó a él, e impactó con fuerza en contra de los colmillos, que resistieron el impacto—. ¡Más fuerza! ¡Necesito más fuerza! ¡Que las garras del Tigre fortalezcan los colmillos del León de Nemea! —unas garras retráctiles como las que usaba Acamante se formaron en el puño izquierdo de Patroclo, que clavó la garra al suelo, y lanzó un potente corte de fuego, que forzó a Crómide a enterrarse en la tierra, pero fue expulsado por el corte que había incluso penetrado la misma—. Aquiles… este sujeto, Crómide, llamó a esta ciudad Misia… —explicó Patroclo, y se vio forzado a evadir las estocadas con los colmillos rodeados de ácido de Crómide, e incluso a bloquearlo con su propia arma.

—Pero entonces eso significa que no estamos en Troya —se sorprendió Antíloco, que junto a Aquiles se mantenía a la espera de sentir algún cosmos, sintiendo una agresión, y formó un escudo de luz con su mano, que fue rodeado por un líquido azul y viscoso que se extendió en forma de telaraña alrededor del mismo, tiró de él, y jaloneó a Antíloco, que fue impactado en su rostro por la tremenda patada de Énnomo.

—Así es, esto no es Troya. ¡Es Misia! ¡Una tierra que se había mantenido neutral hasta que ustedes la invadieron! ¡Telaraña de Aracne! —gritó Énnomo, y atrapó a Antíloco en telares azules que comenzaron a electrificarlo. Aquiles pensó en ir en su auxilio, pero aún había un tercer cosmos presente—. ¡Malnacidos! ¡Asesinaron a inocentes sin razón! —gritó Énnomo, lanzando a Antíloco a una pared y rompiéndola con su cuerpo.

—No atacamos hasta sentir el cosmos de Hades… si esta no es Troya… obviamente es un reino aliado. ¡Resplandor de Gaia! —gritó Antíloco, y una luz dorada se extendió alrededor de su cuerpo, lanzando a Énnomo a una pared cercana—. ¡Madre Tierra! ¡Bríndame tu fuerza! ¡Destello del Olimpo! —atacó con ambas manos, lanzando una fuerza de cosmos que empujó a Énnomo, que extendió las patas de la armadura de Aracne, y cada una lanzó el líquido viscoso alrededor de la ciudad, llenándola de telarañas electrificadas por donde Aracne corrió con agilidad. Antíloco preparó su látigo dorado, lo lanzó, y atrapó a Aracne por el pie y lo azotó al suelo, pero Énnomo colocó su mano sobre la tela, que aún rodeaba a Antíloco, la electrificó, y Antíloco comenzó a gritar de dolor.

—Los mataremos. Protegeremos Misia —extendió las manos, y las 8 patas de Aracne se reunieron alrededor de las mismas, formando una esfera de relámpagos mientras Antíloco se convulsionaba por el dolor de la electricidad rodeándolo—. ¡Juicio de Aracne! —lanzó la esfera.

—¡Kah! —se liberó Antíloco e incineró su cosmos—. Por Athena, titánide Gea, bríndame la fuerza de derrotar a mi enemigo. ¡Destello del Olimpo! —insistió Antíloco, doblegando a Énnomo con su cosmos.

—Ya me has analizado lo suficiente, ¿no lo crees, Espectro? —preguntó Aquiles, cerrando sus ojos, tranquilizándose—. Quirón… te mostraré que no has fracasado y que puedo vencer a tu antiguo campeón, Áyax el Grande, y lo demostraré encontrando gloria en la batalla —susurró, recordando a Quirón, meditando frente a las cascadas del monte Pelión. Aquiles entonces abrió los ojos, se movió con agilidad, evadiendo la estocada de una lanza que intentaba arrancarle un ojo, pero Aquiles la sintió venir, se apoyó en el talón derecho, y pateó con el pie izquierdo, azotando a Télefo en contra de las puertas del palacio de Misia—. Por fin apareces —se alegró Aquiles—. Pensé que tendría que irrespetar a mi maestro Quirón y hacerte salir a la fuerza. Me alegra saber que no fue así —terminó Aquiles.

—Observa mi reino, muchacho… —mencionó Télefo con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Mira lo que has ocasionado. Una guerra que no debió ser, por un engaño del señor del inframundo. Somos una minoría, pero nos defendemos como podemos, y sin embargo nosotros no les declaramos la guerra —apuntó Télefo.

—Dices que no eres aliado de Hades, pero vistes una suplice —apuntó Aquiles, y Télefo enfureció—. No me pareces tan neutral. Ahora dime tu nombre. ¿A quién se referirán los cantores cuando hablen de mis hazañas? —preguntó.

—Télefo de Archfiend, Estrella Terrestre de la Muerte —habló con tristeza Télefo, preparando su lanza, Aquiles preparó la espada—. Un hombre honrado… de un reino que no deseaba problemas… mi único crimen… fue defenderme de los invasores Aqueos. ¡Aullido Infernal! —lanzó las potentes llamaradas, y Aquiles giró en su talón derecho, moviéndose con gracia, casi pareciera una danza, y evadiendo el inmenso ataque que al estrellarse, lanzó a Aqueos y Misios por igual por los cielos—. ¡Aún estoy dispuesto a perdonar! ¡Ríndanse! ¡Y les juro que su ofensa será perdonada! —insistió Télefo.

—No vine a rendirme… vine a encontrar una gloriosa muerte en esta guerra… Télefo… yo ya soy hombre muerto, por ello no tengo nada que temer —prosiguió Aquiles, moviendo sus manos en la forma del Dragón—. ¡Dragón Ascendente de Pelión! —se lanzó, transformado en el poderoso Dragón, y Télefo comenzó a volar, escapando de Aquiles, que lo siguió incluso en el aire, donde Télefo intentó golpearlo con su lanza, pero fue evadido, y Aquiles incineró su cosmos y rugió como el Tigre, que se formó a sus espaldas—. ¡Tigre Descendente de Pelión! —el Tigre Dorado abrió sus fauces, y se tragó a Télefo, estrellándolo en contra del castillo.

A lo lejos, la guerra continuaba, Agamenón daba órdenes, mandando a batallones diversos a asesinar a los Misios sin piedad, diferente de lo que hacían Áyax, Teucro, Diomedes, Antíloco, Patroclo, y Aquiles. El resto de los dorados no habían sido requeridos, fue sugerencia de Odiseo siempre dejar reservas de los caballeros en caso de emergencia. Epeo, Néstor, Acamante, Menelao y Anfímaco se habían quedado atrás con otro grupo de platas y bronces.

Idomeneo de Crisaor también combatía, él tenía mandato absoluto de los Generales Marinos, y había traído en esta ocasión a Peneleo de Dragón Marino, y a Anceo de Lynmades. Automedonte había sido aceptado como Mirmidón, así que mientras Idomeneo no lo requiriera, podía combatir al lado de Aquiles. Meríones de Scilla era el auriga de Idomeneo, por lo que el rey de creta podía perforar con su lanza las cabezas de los confundidos Misios sin problema. Solo Memnón y Políxeno no habían sido requeridos para aquella batalla.

Pero de todos los soldados, la que más llamaba la atención de Agamenón era su propia hija, Ifigenia, la Caballero de Plata del Águila. Corría a paso apresurado, abriéndose paso entre una multitud, siempre en dirección al palacio con los hombres de Micenas protegiéndola. Ifigenia admiraba a Aquiles, por lo que estaba decidida a apoyarlo directamente en la batalla.

—Tersandro —habló Agamenón, mientras el Caballero de Plata de la Corona Boreal se mantenía cerca de Diomedes, Odiseo, y los soldados Argivos—. Quiero que tomes a los Tebanos y marches en apoyo de los Micenos que siguen a mi hija y captures el palacio de Troya —mencionó Agamenón.

—Pero mi señor —se apresuró a decir Tersandro—. Tebas está a las órdenes de Diomedes de Argos. No puedo movilizar a todos los Tebanos y dejar a los Argivos solos —y Agamenón lo miró con desprecio—. ¿Mi señor? —preguntó.

—Soy el Rey Supremo y harás lo que yo te ordene. Todos los pueblos que formen parte del ejército Aqueo me obedecerán. Ahora haz lo que te digo, protege a mi hija, y asesina a todos los que encuentres. Quiero esta ciudad limpia para conformar nuestros nuevos cuarteles —sentenció Agamenón, y Tersandro, a pesar de repudiar la orden, obedeció.

—¡Tebanos! ¡Marchamos al palacio de Troya! ¡Traeremos la cabeza de Priamo! —ordenó Tersandro, y los Tebanos se replegaron para sorpresa de Diomedes y de Odiseo, que comenzaron a tener bajas de sus soldados, principalmente los arqueros de Odiseo.

—¡Tersandro! ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Diomedes mientras veía a todos los soldados de Tersandro retirarse—. ¡Argivos! ¡Avancen! ¡Soldados de Calidón! ¡Defiendan a los Arqueros! —continuó dando órdenes Diomedes a 2 de los 3 reinos que le pertenecían además de Tebas. Calidón era el reino de su abuelo paterno, y los hombres vestidos de jabalíes de bronce pulido que daba el efecto del color dorado, alzaron sus escudos alrededor de los arqueros de Ítaca, remediando la situación—. ¡Agamenón! ¿Qué Espectros crees que haces? ¡Ordené a los Tebanos el proteger a los hombres de Ítaca que son mayormente arqueros! ¡Argos, Tebas y Calidón están a mis servicios! ¿Por qué acatan tus órdenes? —preguntó el furioso Diomedes.

—¡Yo soy el Rey Supremo! ¡Y toda orden que yo dé será acatada! —gritó Agamenón—. Ahora dejen de quejarse. ¡Estamos por hacer historia! ¡Conquistaremos Troya en el primer asalto! ¡Excalibur! —gritó Agamenón, cortando a una multitud de Misios a la mitad.

—Eso dice… pero no creo que estemos en Troya… —mencionó Odiseo, y Diomedes lo miró—. La muralla es idéntica… pero… estuvimos dentro de Troya antes… debería tener 10 murallas, y ¿dónde Hades está el monte Ida? —y Diomedes se sobresaltó—. ¡Esta no es Troya! ¿Dónde Hades estamos? —se quejó Odiseo, asesinando a soldados Misios a punta de espada.

Pero Agamenón no escuchaba a nadie, estaba orgulloso de su asedio. Había elegido a los campeones que considero pertinentes, entre los dorados estaban: Áyax de Tauro, Patroclo de Leo, Antíloco de Virgo, Aquiles de Libra, Diomedes de Escorpio, Teucro de Sagitario y él mismo, Agamenón de Capricornio. Entre los de plata iban Odiseo de Altar, Esténelo de Argo, Fénix de Heracles, Protesilao de Orión, Áyax el Menor de Perseo, y su querida hija Ifigenia de Águila. Los de bronce eran Tersandro de Corona Boreal, Podarces de Dragón, y Toante de Pegaso. 7 Dorados, 6 de Plata y 3 de Bronce. Si a eso le sumaban a Idomeneo de Crisaor, su Auriga Meríones de Scilla, Anceo de Lynmades, Automedonte de Hipocampo y Peneleo de Dragón Marino, básicamente la victoria parecía asegurada.

Frente al castillo, Ifigenia y Tersandro habían llegado para ver a Patroclo clavar su garra en el pecho de Crómides y lanzarlo fuera de las navajas con fuerza, dejando a Crómides convulsionándose en el suelo, y a Patroclo respirando pesadamente mientras todo su rostro estaba manchado en sangre que era difícil saber si era ajena o no.

—¡Señor Poseidón! ¡Abra la puerta del Tártaros! ¡Estoy por enviar a un Espectro! —gritó Patroclo, incinerando su cosmos, y el cielo fue roto por un relámpago azul, y el dragón oscuro apareció en el cielo.

—Te he escuchado, Patroclo —resonó la voz de Poesidón—. Shana mantiene alzada la barrera alrededor de sus caballeros, pero debes apresurarte, a los Troyanos nadie los protege. ¡No pierdas el tiempo y lanza al Espectro dentro del Tártaros! —y Patroclo asintió.

—Fuiste un gran oponente, pero debo terminar con esto. ¡Tártaros! ¡Acepta a Crómide de Deathworm en tu vientre! ¡Plasma Relampago! —gritó Patroclo, y los relámpagos cayeron como líneas alrededor de Crómide, electrificándolo, rompiéndole su armadura, desgarrándole la piel, pero como Espectro, no era suficiente para matarlo, necesitaban causarle un daño irreparable—. ¡Maldición! ¡Perdóname por deshonrarte de esta manera, pero tú elegiste la senda del Espectro! —elevó su cosmos Patroclo alrededor de las garras, y un relámpago cayó del cielo, impactando la garra y rodeando todo el cuerpo de Patroclo con los relámpagos—. ¡Zarpa Resplandeciente! —gritó Patroclo, corrió, se encorvó debajo de Crómide, y le atravesó la cabeza con la garra, que salió por la parte trasera de su nuca, y electrificó el cuerpo de Crómide, quemándolo horriblemente.

—Yo no elegí… ser un Espectro… —resonó la voz de Crómide, mientras su alma se separaba de su cuerpo—. ¡Asesino! ¡Son unos asesinos! ¡Cobardes! ¡Atacaron un pueblo indefenso! —acusó el alma de Crómide, y Tártaros lo vio, abrió sus fauces, y se tragó al general de Misia mientras este soltaba un alarido de dolor y pena.

—¡No cierre la puerta aún, mi señor Poseidón! —suplicó Antíloco, rodeado de telarañas azules que le envolvían el cuerpo, mientras Énnomo lloraba la muerte de Crómide y elevaba su cosos al máximo intentando quemar el cuerpo de Antíloco—. Eres un oponente valiente, casi podría pensar que me enfrento a un caballero con el corazón de los caballeros de Athena… pero… vistes una suplice, y solo hay una forma de derrotar a los Espectros… mandándote al Tártaros… ¡Transición Dimensional! —gritó Antíoco, desvaneciéndose, escapando de las telarañas y materializándose detrás de Énnomo—. Mi padre es el maestro de las dimensiones. Gracias a él puedo moverme con libertad entre las mismas. ¡Te enviaré al dominio dimensional! ¡Con la técnica que mi padre me enseñó a conjurar! —prosiguió Antíloco, flotando frente a Énnomo, con su cosmos creando esferas doradas con centros oscuros como agujeros negros—. ¡Colapso Dimensional! —gritó, lanzando las esferas en una forma similar a la Explosión de Galaxias de su padre, e imágenes de dimensiones alternas destrozaron la mente de Énnomo, mientras el cuerpo era impactado por las esferas destrozándole la suplice, arrancando las patas de Aracne, y agujerándole el cuerpo—. ¡Esta es la ilusión dimensional de los caballeros de Virgo! ¿Has elegido la dimensión en la que deseas caer? ¡Ahora colapsa con ella! —la dimensión estalló, y Énnomo fue hecho pedazos.

—¡Noooooooooo! ¡Misia! ¡Nuestra bella Misia! ¡Asesinos! ¡Les deseo condenas peores a las nuestras en el Hades! ¡Que las almas de los inocentes asesinados en Misia por siempre los atormenten! —lloró Énnomo, mientras el inmenso dragón, Tártaros, lo devoraba, y la puerta del Tártaros colapsaba.

—Por alguna razón… se me ha desgarrado el corazón al ver a esos Espectros morir —habló Patroclo, y Antíloco bajó la mirada, y asintió. Ambos entonces miraron a la mezcla de soldados Micenos y Tebanos, y a Tersandro y a Ifigenia ordenarles matar a los Misios—. ¡Tontos! ¡Mientras la puerta del Tártaros esté abierta no deberían matar sin piedad! ¿A cuántos han condenado mientras Antíloco y yo desterrábamos a esos Espectros? —lloró Patroclo de odio.

—¿Eso que importa? —gritó Ifigenia, elevando su cosmos, y lanzando sus meteoros y acribillando a varios soldados Misios, sin importarle si estos defendían civiles o no—. ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Si no los matamos nos matarán a nosotros! —gritó Ifigenia, y con su lanza atravesó a una muchacha que simplemente intentaba escapar de la masacre.

—¿Estás demente? —le gritó Antíloco, arrebatándole la lanza—. ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco corazón? —y Antíloco miró la masacre, la mayoría de los muertos por espadas o lanzas de Micenios eran civiles—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Eran civiles inocentes! —gritó Antíloco.

—¡Son civiles Troyanos! ¡No merecen consideración alguna! ¿Haz olvidado que estamos en esta guerra por el insulto a mi tío Menelao? —gritó Ifigenia, y Antíloco enfureció y cacheteó el rostro enmascarado de Ifigenia, casi tumbándole la máscara por el tremendo impacto.

—¡Son seres humanos también! —gritó Antíloco, y Patroclo también miró a Ifigenia con ira, mientras Antíloco la tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a ahorcarla—. ¿Qué te da derecho a decidir sobre la vida humana? ¡Solo los dioses tienen ese derecho! ¡Te informo que esta no es Troya! ¡Es Misia! ¡Este pueblo solamente tiene la mala fortuna de que sus soberanos decidieron aliarse a Troya! ¡Pero no por eso caeremos tan bajo como para aniquilar a todo el que jure alianza a los Troyanos! ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras nacido Troyana y te juzgaran a muerte solo por el crimen de un príncipe egoísta? —y la respuesta que recibió, fue un golpe al rostro por parte de Tersandro, que le rompió la nariz a Antíloco.

—Fueron las órdenes del Rey Supremo —habló Tersandro, y Antíloco y Patroclo encontraron a un inmenso cementerio de Misios congelados por el poder de Tersandro—. Si el Rey Supremo lo ordena, incluso a Diomedes debo desobedecer. Lo lamento, mi orden es proteger a Ifigenia y matarlos a todos. Así que te advierto… vuelve a tocar a Ifigenia, y serás el siguiente —terminó Tersandro, y Antíloco enfureció y comenzó a elevar su cosmos, Tersandro elevó el suyo, y los Tebanos no supieron qué hacer, pero ninguno logró atacarse, ya que Aquiles cayó en ese momento lanzado al interior del castillo de Misia, y Télefo se elevó orgulloso, incinerando su cosmos, y lanzando un descomunal ataque en contra de su propio castillo.

—¡Aullido Infernal! —resonó el grito de Télefo, y el palacio se desmoronó sobre Aquiles, sorprendiendo a Antíloco y a Patroclo. Télefo entonces miró la masacre alrededor del palacio, y se lanzó a Patroclo, impactando su mentón, y pateó el rostro de Antíloco al suelo, abrió su boca, y se preparó para ejecutar a Ifigenia, pero Tersandro empujó a Ifigenia, y recibió el ataque, que le atravesó el pecho—. ¡Malditos! ¡Asesinos! —gritó.

—¡Tersandro! —gritó Antíloco, corriendo en dirección a Tersandro y atrapándolo en sus brazos—. ¡Tersandro! ¿Por qué? —enfureció Antíloco, sabiendo que a pesar de lo cruel que parecía haber sido Tersandro, solo cumplió sus órdenes.

—Proteger… a Ifigenia… y matarlos a todos… —lloró Tersandro, mirando a Ifigenia, que parecía mirarlo de regreso—. Yo solo… cumplí con mis órdenes… en verdad no soy malvado… solo seguí las órdenes del elegido por Athena… —y Tersandro sonrió—. Por favor… no llore mi muerte… Athena —y Tersandro no habló más.

—En la guerra… siempre hay muertes… —lloró Antíloco, incinerando su cosmos—. Pero morir de esta manera… protegiendo a alguien que no lo merecía… ¡No puedo aceptarlo! —gritó Antíloco, incinerando su cosmos, y Télefo preparó el suyo.

—¡Dragón Ascendente de Pelión! —resonó el grito de Aquiles, que se levantó finalmente, saliendo de los escombros del palacio con la ayuda de su Dragón—. Entiendo tu furia, Antíloco… pero la de Télefo es superior —preparó su espada Aquiles, y se limpió un hilo de sangre negra de los labios—. Dime una cosa… Télefo… ¿en verdad Misa no está aliada a Hades? —preguntó Aquiles, y Télefo enfureció.

—Aliada o no —comenzó Télefo—. ¿Cómo podría perdonar esta horrible masacre? ¡Te mataré! —gritó Télefo, lanzándose a Aquiles, que respiró con tranquilidad, recordó las enseñanzas de Quirón, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos alrededor de su armadura, mientras el Tigre gritaba junto a él, con valentía, no con ira—. ¡Asesinaron a mi gente! ¡Muere! —gritó Télefo.

—¡Tigre Descendente de Pelión! —gritó Aquiles, lanzó su espada, y se lanzó tras ella a una velocidad que superó a la espada, dejándola atrás mientras esta volaba. Télefo vio a Aquiles, lo evadió, pero la espada que volaba tras Aquiles le dio en un costado, abriéndole una horrible herida, que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, convulsionándose.

—¡Mirmidones! —gritó Aquiles—. ¡Alto a la guerra! ¡Y corran la voz de mi siguiente mensaje! ¡Télefo está derrotado! ¡Aquiles lo ha tomado de rehén! ¡Si los Misios aman a su rey y lo que ha hecho por su pueblo y desean terminar con las masacres! ¡Tiren sus armas! ¡Ríndanse! —gritó Aquiles, y los Mirmidones dejaron de pelear, y comenzaron a gritar el mensaje de Aquiles por toda Misia, y los Misios, preocupados por su rey, comenzaron a soltar las armas y a rendirse. Agamenón miró a todos los Misios frente a él tirar las armas, y se hizo un silenció inaudito en toda Misia—. Yo, Aquiles de Libra, hijo del rey Peleo de Ftía, reclamo mi victoria en contra de los Misios, y declaro que al Rey Supremo, Agamenón, se le sea entregada una sustanciosa cantidad de tesoros, de esclavas, y de armas. Cumple mis exigencias y Misia quedará perdonada —declaró Aquiles, a un rey Télefo que se ponía de pie con debilidad.

—¿Sabes que nos han atacado sin piedad, verdad? —preguntó Télefo—. ¿Sabes que esto ha sido un engaño de Hades? —y Aquiles asintió—. ¡Denle a los malditos lo que piden! Pero a cambio… salgan de mis tierras… —se desplomó Télefo en el suelo, y Aquiles alzó su espada aún ensangrentada, y el grito de victoria de los Aqueos se dejó oír, mientras Aquiles se dirigía a Agamenón.

—Excelente trabajo, Aquiles. Has honrado a tu Rey Supremo —habló Agamenón sobre su carro, y Aquiles hizo una reverencia—. Cremen los cuerpos de los nuestros. Que Acamante comience con la contabilidad. Mientras tanto, tú, llévame ante Priamo.

—Rey Supremo idiota… —comenzó Télefo—. ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo para que lo entiendan? Esta es Misia, y no somos leales a Hades ni a Troya. ¡Fue un engaño! —lloró Télefo—. Solo llévense sus trofeos, y lárguense de mis tierras… ¡Arght! —gritó Télefo.

—¡Macaón! —gritó Aquiles, y un soldado en túnica blanca se acercó—. Tranquilícese, rey Télefo. Macaón es el médico más experimentado de toda Acaya, Beocia o Tesalia. Seguro lo curará —pero cuando Macaón se acercó, observó una masa oscura rodeada de cosmos maligno consumir a Télefo—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Aquiles.

—Jamás había visto algo así —se horrorizó Macaón—. Aquiles. ¿Cómo le has herido? —preguntó Macaón, y Aquiles simplemente le mostró su espada, y Macaón tomó la espada, y midió la profundidad del corte al observar la sangre—. Aquiles… una herida tan profunda como esta, debió haberlo matado —terminó Macaón.

—Entonces es obvio lo que está ocurriendo —mencionó Odiseo, llegando ante el grupo—. Aquiles, fuiste imprudente. Usaste más fuerza de la que debías al lanzar tu espada. A pesar de que intentaste solamente inutilizar a Télefo, la verdad es que su edad no le permite resistir semejante herida. Está muriendo, pero al vestir una suplice, su alma comienza a transformarse, se está convirtiendo en un ser como Migdalión, quien no murió hasta que su cuerpo quedó enteramente inútil —y Aquiles se horrorizó, e intentó quitarle la armadura a Télefo para intentar salvarlo de convertirse en un verdadero Espectro—. Es inútil. Si le quitas la suplice morirá de todas formas. Pero si en verdad tienes el corazón de perdonar a tus enemigos, en lugar de ser solamente un portador de la guerra y la muerte, te diré como puedes salvarlo.

—Combatí a Télefo, y a su gente sin saber que era un engaño de Hades. Frente a mis ojos solo veía Troyanos —mencionó Aquiles—. Pero si puedo darle la oportunidad a Télefo de reconstruir su tierra, y que tenga una segunda oportunidad de vida. Lo haré sin importar el precio —terminó Aquiles.

—No es un precio alto si consideramos lo que me has dicho antes. Que prefieres una vida corta y plena, a larga y aburrida —y Aquiles asintió—. La suplice está transformando el alma de Télefo porque su cuerpo ha muerto, pero gracias a la misma suplice, su alma no ha partido al Hades, es una especie de engaño que la suplice fuerza a las Moiras a creer, que mantiene a Télefo vivo mientras está en verdad muerto. Si en verdad quieres sanarlo, deberás renunciar a una porción de tu vida. En otras palabras, debes sanar su herida con tu cosmos, y permitir a tu cuerpo recibirla. Esto no te matará, pero te acortará la vida un poco —y Aquiles lo pensó.

—Qué tonterías dices… soy tu enemigo, te odio con todo mi corazón por asesinar a mi gente —lloró Télefo de odio, pero Aquiles lo ignoró, y colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Télefo—. ¿Qué haces? Yo soy un anciano, de todas formas me queda muy poco tiempo de vida —intentó hacerlo razonar Télefo.

—Has tenido una vida larga y aburrida, viejo… y así la terminaras —elevó su cosmos Aquiles—. Yo he tomado mi propio camino. No sé cuánto se reducirá mi vida pero, de cualquier modo ya lo sé. No regresaré de esta guerra con vida. Así que no me preocupa envejecer del todo —la herida de Télefo se cerró, y sangre negra comenzó a caer del pecho de Aquiles, horrorizando a todos. Macaón intentó ayudarlo, pero Fénix y Patroclo se interpusieron, y fue Fénix quien tomó el pecho de Aquiles, y sintió su sangre como acido quemarlo.

—¿Qué es este muchacho? —preguntó Télefo, mientras Fénix le quitaba la protección del pecho, y Aquiles comenzaba a llorar de dolor mientras Fénix con molestia en sus manos le limpiaba la herida con la ayuda de un confundido Macaón a quien Fénix no dejaba cuidar de Aquiles.

—Su nombre es Aquiles —le explicó Odiseo—. Y está destinado a ser el más grande en la guerra contra los Troyanos. Tomaremos nuestros tesoros, a algunas esclavas, y dejaremos sus tierras para no regresar jamás —y Télefo se puso de pie, sin la herida en su pecho—. Le recomiendo quitarse esa suplice y destruirla. Si muere mientras la viste, su alma le pertenecerá a Hades. Procederemos a retirarnos si a nuestro señor Agamenón le complace —y Agamenón asintió.

—Esperen —mencionó Télefo—. Es más que obvio que ustedes han sido engañados tanto como nosotros. Por lo que les diré cómo pueden viajar a Troya sin volver a caer en los engaños de Afrodita, la conjuradora de los vientos —mencionó Télefo, y Odiseo escuchó—. Se dice que Hefestos, el esposo de Afrodita, protege a todos quienes poseen una figura de madera de Afrodita envuelta en cadenas de cobre. Si colocan estas figuras en la proa de sus navíos, Afrodita no podrá tocarlos, porque estarán bajo la protección de Hefestos —y Odiseo asintió ante aquellas palabras—. Ahora… tomen sus tesoros y váyanse de mis tierras. Me aseguraré de destruir esta suplice, y Aquiles… —lo miró Télefo—. Gracias por tu piedad —y por último, Télefo se retiró, arrancándose la suplice, y ordenando a sus soldados incinerar cada pieza en templos separados en honor a Athena.

**Anatolia, Dárdanos.**

—¡Oh, Eneas! ¡Eres tan viril! —gritó Creúsa y abrazó el brazo desnudo de su marido, que estaba visiblemente agotado—. Tienes que dejarme hacerlo otra vez. Jamás podré tener suficiente de tu hermoso cuerpo. ¡Te deseo, Eneas! —continuó Creúsa, pero Eneas se levantó y comenzó a vestirse—. ¡Amor mío! ¡La luna de miel es aún joven! —suplicó Creúsa.

—Necesito un descanso, mujer, por extraño que suene tras haber pasado todo el día en cama contigo. No puedo con tu nivel de lujuria, dame un respiro —cojeó Eneas, y Creúsa se molestó—. Iré a entrenar con mis hombres. Abusaste del placer de todo un año en un simple día. Ni Afrodita sería tan exigente.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? —se molestó Creúsa, y Eneas dejó la habitación—. ¡Espectros! ¡Apenas y me estaba excitando! —se quejó Creúsa—. Humanos débiles. No comprenden mi nivel de lujuria. Por atesorar la castidad de diosas como Artemisa, Atenea, Hestia, y muchas otras, a mí se me inundó con su lujuria. ¿Cuándo encontraré al hombre capaz de satisfacerme? —lloró Creúsa—. Pero no importa. Si no encuentro placer en la cama, lo encontraré en los muertos de un campo de batalla. Veamos cómo le va a los Aqueos en Misia —conjuró entonces Creúsa una esfera de vientos, y miró en su interior, viendo que los navíos se hacían a la mar—. Así que, piensan regresar a Aulis a reabastecerse. Me parece perfecto. Supongo que los desviaré un poco. Tal vez a Chipre, jejeje —sonrió Creúsa.

—Me temo que no será así, Afrodita —le respondió un dios envuelto en llamas a Afrodita, era ciego, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda color marrón, y su barba y cabellera larga y desalineada le daban un aspecto horrible, que asustó a Creúsa—. Continuas siéndome infiel, maldita harpía pervertida —gritó el dios.

—¿Hefestos? —se sobresaltó Creúsa—. Amor mío, mi hermoso Hefestos, ¿cómo Hades te enteraste? —se quejó Afrodita, y Hefestos le mostró las estatuas de madera de Afrodita cubiertas de cadenas—. ¿Cómo supieron que ese amuleto era la forma de invocar tu protección? —se quejó Creúsa.

—No volverás a jugar con los vientos de las velas Aqueas, Afrodita. De ahora en adelante, Hefestos se ha aliado a los Aqueos. Tendrás que buscar otra forma de perjudicar a los Aqueos, ya que yo protegeré sus navíos de ti, maldita zorra. Y en el momento en que sepa quién es el amante con el que compartes tu maldita feminidad. Juro que le cortaré su miembro y se lo haré comer a Ares —terminó Hefesto, y desapareció de la esfera de viento.

—Con sus malditos trucos, no lo dudo —enfureció Creúsa—. ¡Si tan solo lo que tienes de astucia e intelecto lo tuvieras de masculinidad y belleza, Hefestos! ¡Pero no! ¡Tienes que ser un maldito hombre peludo y jorobado! ¡No eres atractivo! ¡Pasar la noche contigo me hace querer vomitar! —continuó con su rabieta Afrodita—. Pero no es lo último que han escuchado de mí, Aqueos —sonrió Afrodita—. Hay otras formas de detener su avanzada por el mar, solo necesito elegir a alguien lo suficientemente arrogante —y Afrodita miró dentro de su esfera, y encontró a Agamenón, sonriendo al hacerlo—. Tú, mi viril macho cabrío. Tú eres perfecto —sonrió Creúsa.

**Anatolia. Isla de Aulis. Julio de 1,195 A.C.**

—Sorpresivamente, desde que dejamos Misia solo hemos tenido vientos favorables —habló Odiseo, que se encontraba con Shana, quien aún se lamentaba por las muertes de los Misios y los Aqueos que se sacrificaron en esa batalla. Se encontraban en la nave de Agamenón, la cual solo era accesible a Odiseo porque habían atracado en Aulis—. ¿Acamante te ha dicho ya el conteo final? —preguntó.

—118,162 —lloró Shana—. En Misia… perdimos a bastantes hombres, y lo peor es que no hubo tiempo de darles los ritos fúnebres que se merecen —se secó las lágrimas Shana, y Poseidón, siempre a su lado, la miró con tristeza—. Es horrible. Los conocí a todos, y aunque todos me dijeron que darían la vida por mí… yo… siento que hemos perdido a tantos, sin siquiera haber llegado a Troya aún —se lamentó Shana.

—No debes permitir que te vean llorar, querida sobrina —mencionó Poseidón—. La moral de tus hombres bajará. Ellos deben saber que es una causa justa, y que tienen el apoyo de su diosa. No te rindas. Poseidón está contigo —sonrió Poseidón, arrancándole una sonrisa a Shana—. Antes… yo era un dios de ira similar a Ares. Pero gracias a nuestra alianza, simplemente lo sé. Athena es bondad, y Poseidón puede ser bondad al lado de Athena. Si todos los dioses fueran como nosotros, el mundo sería perfecto, pero el mundo de los mortales siempre debe estar en equilibrio, así que tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Los mortales necesitan la guerra también. Los hace fuertes —y Shana abrasó a Poseidón y sonrió—. Esto… es algo vergonzoso… no me gusta ser menor que mi sobrina —y Shana sonrió.

—Pero tío Poseidón, así eres más fácil de abrazar—sonrió Shana, y Poseidón se ruborizó más—. ¿Qué es lo que esperamos? —preguntó Shana—. ¿Por qué no zarpamos en dirección a Troya y en su lugar esperamos en Aulis? —continuó.

—Agamenón, Menelao y Néstor han salido de cacería —comentó Odiseo. Nuestras provisiones han disminuido mucho por los viajes, Aulis tiene bosques llenos de vida, por lo que pretenden regresar con al menos 100 ciervos que serán cortados y curados para conservarlos durante el viaje. Si volvemos a nuestras tierras a abastecernos, corremos el riesgo de que algunos soldados deserten, por lo que es mejor esperar a los resultados de la cacería —y Shana asintió, esperando pacientemente al regreso de los cazadores.

* * *

—Es inútil —se quejó Menelao—. Llevamos horas cazando, y lo único que hemos encontrado son conejos y codornices. Te dije que deberíamos traer a Teucro y a Filoctetes, Odiseo y sus arqueros son buenos cazadores también. Pero no, teníamos que venir solo Micenas, Esparta y Pilos porque no quieres competencia en la cacería. Siempre has querido ser el mejor en todo —se quejó Menelao.

—No me fastidies —mencionó Agamenón, y en el camino encontró a una hermosa muchacha picándose los dedos de los pies. Tenía la cabellera castaña, y el rostro cubierto de cenizas de una improvisada fogata frente a la que descansaba—. Es hermosa —habló Agamenón.

—Estás casado —se quejó Menelao—. Aunque si recuerdo correctamente, solo te casaste con Clitemnestra para que Tindáreo te diera un ejército con el cual conquistar Micenas —se quejó Menelao—. Escucha, no me siento de ánimos de verte ser infiel a tu esposa. Solo volvamos por Odiseo y sus arqueros —terminó Menelao.

—Los jóvenes de ahora, tan inmersos en su lujuria —se burló Néstor, y Menelao se preocupó por la forma de actuar de Néstor—. De cualquier forma, estos bosques están vacíos. No hay ciervos. Solo regresemos —terminó.

—Adelántense —habló Agamenón, se quitó el casco, y se acercó a la muchacha—. Señorita. Estos bosques son peligrosos. No debería estar sola en estos lugares —y la muchacha de inmediato comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sobresaltando a Agamenón, y a los soldados Micenos que lo acompañaban.

—¿Peligro? —se burló la hermosa doncella—. El verdadero peligro de mi vida, es y siempre será usted, mi lord —se puso de pie la doncella, y lo miró fijamente—. Porque cuando todos lo odien por su tiranía, encontrará su consuelo en mí que compartiré su lecho y sanaré las heridas de su corazón. Se convertirá en un ser de bondad, justo con los suyos, furioso con el enemigo. Y los Aqueos prosperarán hasta que el miedo de un rey desesperado le obligue a rezarle a los dioses castigarlo por negarse a abandonarme y regresarme a mi padre. En ese momento usted volverá a caer, y será motivo de la autodestrucción de sus propios hombres. Por recuperarme no le importará mandar a sus hombres a la muerte, y sufrirá una gran pena cuando por fin vuelva a verme. Cuando piense que me tiene sin embargo, se dará cuenta de que lo que hoy hace, sellará mi muerte y la suya. Ese es el destino que sufriré si le permito acercarse a mí… —colocó sus brazos la muchacha alrededor de Agamenón, y todos los hombres de Micenas se rieron y asombraron por la facilidad de seducción del Rey Supremo—. Algunos viven vidas largas y aburridas, otros cortas y llenas de alegría. En estos momentos yo también le doy a elegir. ¿Longevidad? ¿O felicidad? ¿Qué necesita? Puedo ser la doncella que le brinde esa grata felicidad, pero el precio es muy alto —susurró.

—Ya veo —sonrió Agamenón—. Me mareaste con toda tu explicación, pero la verdad sea dicha, solo querías exponer el precio por poseerte —y la joven doncella asintió—. Aunque debo admitir, que eres la prostituta más hermosa que jamás he visto —y la doncella parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Prostitu…? —y la chica infló sus mejillas—. ¡Muajajajaja! ¿Prostituta? ¡No me joda! ¡Muajajajaja! —continuó riéndose sonoramente—. ¡Uwah! ¡Mi pansa, mi pansa! ¡Muajajajaja! ¿Prostituta? ¡Soy toda tuya mi hermoso macho cabrío! —y Agamenón se sonrojó, y todos los Micenos se ruborizaron también—. Pero no soy una prostituta. Nos hemos visto antes, galán. Una vez incluso te esperé en tus aposentos en Esparta, completamente desnuda, pero jamás llegaste. Aunque impregné toda mi feminidad en tu almohada, jejeje —y Agamenón comenzó a preocuparse—. Entonces, mi lord cabrío. Si pudiera elegir el tenerme solo para usted a riesgo de acortar su vida. O ignorarme… serle fiel a su esposa, y sobrevivir… ¿qué elegiría? —se abrió la capucha la chica, aunque solo lo suficiente para mostrarle un poco de piel de sus pechos—. ¿Me deseas? —se burló.

—Ni Helena, la hermosa esposa de mi hermano, se compararía contigo —se susurró a sí mismo Agamenón, aunque la chica lo escuchó—. Siento una terrible lujuria al verte. Gustoso acortaría mi vida por tenerte solo para mí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bella doncella? —y la chica sonrió.

—Sabes mi nombre —le sonrió—. Simplemente me odiabas antes porque estaba lunática. Aún me falta un cordel que mantenga mis ideas bajo control. Pero al menos ya no estoy corriendo desnuda por tus pasillos, o poderoso rey Agamenón —sonrió.

—¿Casandra? —se sorprendió Agamenón—. ¿La hermana de Héctor que visitó Esparta? —y la doncella sonrió con malicia, confundiendo a Agamenón—. Eres idéntica a ella. Pero has dejado de comportarte como una idiota. ¿Sabes que Troya está en guerra? ¿Has venido a maldecirnos con tu hechicería? —y Casandra se paró de puntas, y besó a Agamenón en los labios, dejando a todos los Micenos sin habla.

—He venido a advertirte… porque aún si no me has tomado como tuya… aún si no nos conocemos… aún si faltan años para que por fin te enamores de mí de verdad… yo te he amado desde niña, porque siempre he sabido el futuro, y sé lo gentil que serás conmigo. Soy la única que conoce al verdadero Agamenón. Ese que prefiere ser visto como un demonio, que permitir que otros como su hermano Menelao sufran —y Agamenón se sorprendió por aquella revelación—. Te he amado… siempre… desde que tenía 3 años… desde que vi la antorcha incendiar Troya y supe que ese camino me llevaría a ti. Aun si es una violación lo que nos unirá… no la veré como tal… porque espero ansiosa el día en que me tomes como tuya, ese día en que por fin me sentiré amada, y protegida. Porque tú eres el único que me creerá todo lo que le diga… —y Casandra comenzó a llorar—. Excepto esto… porque ahora me vez y me vez como a una Troyana. Piensas que intento engañarte, y sufrirás mucho por no escucharme, como todos… pero después de esto me creerás. No habrá nada que te diga que te hará dudar. Me habré ganado tu confianza incondicional, a cambio de tu corazón roto… enserio lo lamento —pegó su cabeza Casandra a su pecho, y le abrazó la cintura—. Te lo suplico… sinceramente tengo la esperanza de que mis predicciones se equivoquen por primera vez. No continúes con la cacería, o sufrirás consecuencias que terminarán por convertirte en un verdadero demonio —le suplicó, pero Agamenón la aparto de inmediato.

—Dame una buena razón para no tomarte por prisionera —alegó Agamenón, y Casandra bajó la mirada—. En el nombre del reino de Micenas, yo, Agamenón de Capricornio, te despojo de tu libertad. Estás bajo arresto —preparó su espada Agamenón.

—En el futuro, después de que tu ira por volver a verme sea apaciguada, y descubras que no te culpo por profanarme como sé qué harás… —comenzó Casandra, y Agamenón comenzó a asustarse—. No olvides que intente… en verdad intenté… velar más por tu felicidad que por la mía… ahora… Cheshire —susurró Casandra.

—¡Manipulación de las Sombras! —resonó un grito, y se alzó una sombra que se tragó a Casandra antes de que Agamenón pudiera cortar a Casandra por la mitad. La doncella había desaparecido, y todos los soldados Micenos se horrorizaron y la buscaron por todos los alrededores.

—¡Olvídenla! —enfureció Agamenón—. ¡Es solo una inútil lunática! ¡Andando! ¡No encontraremos ciervos aquí parados! —continuó Agamenón, y los Micenos lo siguieron por el bosque. Caminaron por horas sin encontrar nada, el grupo comenzaba a desesperarse. Ya había comenzado a anochecer, pero el grupo no podía rendirse ni regresar con las manos vacías.

—Hay un lago en estas tierras —escuchó Agamenón una voz femenina, y todos los soldados lo escucharon—. En medio hay una isla —continuó la voz, y todos tensaron sus arcos—. Ve a esa isla llena de ciervos blancos, y tu ejército no morirá de hambre —terminó la voz, y se esfumó como el viento.

—¿Eres tú, Casandra? —preguntó Agamenón—. No aprecio tus bromas, lunática. Sal, antes de que uno de mis hombres te perfore la frente con una flecha —un viento sopló, y Agamenón siguió ese viento. Corrió a gran velocidad, y encontró un lago con una pequeña isla en el medio, y desde la cual brillantes ciervos blancos iluminaban toda la isla con la luna de testigo—. ¿Ciervos blancos? Hace años que no se ven esos ciervos en estas tierras —sonrió Agamenón—. Este día cada vez se pone mejor —tensó el arco, apuntó, e incluso con la enorme distancia, Agamenón disparó, y le atravesó la cabeza al ciervo justo por el medio de los ojos.

**Monte Olimpo. Templo de Artemisa.**

—¡Eginea! —gritó la diosa Artemisa en el templo de la luna. La diosa de apariencia joven, cabellera rubia y piel pálida hermosa, acababa de sentir algo horrible, mientras uno de sus ciervos blancos moría—. ¿Qué? Pero la isla, los mortales no pueden encontrarla sin la ayuda de los dioses —Artemisa entonces abrió los ojos, que quedaron ahogados en lágrimas—. ¡Etole! —gritó mientras sentía a otro de sus ciervos morir—. ¡Agorea! —se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. ¡Agrotera! ¡Elis! ¡Afea! ¿Qué está pasando? —lloró Artemisa, y el horror siguió llegando—. ¡Theron! ¡Curótrofa! ¡Loquia! ¡Cintia! ¡Delia! ¡Deténganse! ¡No! ¡No maten a mis amigas! ¡Amarintia! ¡Febenor! ¡Diana! —y Artemisa enfureció, y sus ojos se tornaron escarlata—. Las mataron, las han matado a todas —lloró—. ¡Mortales! ¡Aqueos! ¡Prepárense a sentir mi ira! —se incineró el cosmos de Artemisa, y todo el Olimpo tembló.

**Playa de Aulis.**

—¿Artemisa? —despertó Poseidón, que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Shana—. ¡Athena! ¡Despierta! ¡Athena! —gritó, y Shana se despertó—. ¿Sentiste eso? ¡Artemisa está furiosa! —gritó Poseidón, y el barco en que estaban se precipitó y comenzó a ladearse—. ¡Salgan de los barcos! —gritó Poseidón, y los barcos comenzaron a ser evacuados. El agua comenzaba a retirarse de la costa, se iba a gran velocidad, como si la fuerza de las mareas hubiera muerto.

Los barcos quedaban atascados en un lodazal, algunos se hacían pedazos y se partían a la mitad, otros tantos quedaban ladeados, aunque la mayoría simplemente quedó cubierta por el lodo al estar bien encallados. Pero el horror los golpeó a todos de igual manera. El agua había desaparecido en tan solo un instante. No había agua en kilómetros, esta se había ido dejando a los Aqueos atrapados en la isla de Eobe, con sus barcos atrapados en el lodo de la antes playa de Aulis.

—Señor Poseidón. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Acamante al llegar corriendo con Epeo a su lado—. El océano acaba de desaparecer. ¿Lo hemos ofendido de algún modo mi señor? —preguntó, y Poseidón se mordió los labios.

—¡Hay gente atrapada bajo esos barcos! —apuntó Epeo—. Se lanzó al lodo, y comenzó a deslizarse sobre sus botas doradas con agilidad para llegar ante los soldados que se hundían en el lodo y comenzó a sacarlos. Otros se le unieron en la tarea, se habían perdido al menos unos 12 barcos, y la tripulación estaba atrapada en el lodo. No había causalidades, pero era una situación delicada.

—No me han ofendido. Se los he dicho —se quejó Poseidón—. Yo soy el dios de los mares, manipulo el agua, las corrientes, y gobierno a las criaturas marinas. Puedo crear terremotos y erupciones, pero no soy ni controlador del viento, ni el único que controla las mareas. Hay otra diosa que posee un dominio superior al mío en las mareas gracias a la influencia de la Luna, Artemisa —apuntó Poseidón, y Artemisa apareció frente a la luna, flotando, y con sus ojos llenos de ira—. ¿Qué significa esto, Artemisa? —se quejó Poseidón.

—Silencio, tío Poseidón. Mientras estés en ese cuerpo tan infantil, no eres rival para ningún dios —apuntó Artemisa—. Uno de los suyos ha asesinado a todas mis ciervas blancas. Así que he decidido castigarlos, mortales. ¡Se quedarán en esta isla! ¡Lo harán hasta que mi ira sea aplacada! ¡Que ese mortal que ha asesinado a mis queridas amigas, sacrifique algo en compensación también! —continuó gritando Artemisa, estaba furiosa—. Si quieren que las mareas regresen. Entréguenme a ella a quien Agamenón ama más que a nadie en el mundo en sacrificio. Es mi deseo que el mismo Agamenón le saque el corazón a su propia hija del pecho como venganza por su horrible crimen. ¡Quiero a Ifigenia, su hija, en sacrificio! ¡Que él sufra el perder a una hija como yo he sufrido que me arrebataran a las mías! ¡Hasta que se cumpla este designio, las mareas en todo el mundo no regresarán! —y Artemisa desapareció, dejando a todos los soldados pensativos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	13. El Sacrificio de Aulis

**Como dirían en el futbol Mexicano. ¡Uff! ¡Uff! ¡Y recontra Uff! ¡Me tomó una eternidad actualizar! Los he extrañado mucho. Por razones que se me dificulta un poco explicar tuve que tomarme un tiempo de actualizar esta historia, lo siento mucho, de verdad, tuvieron que venir por mi jaloneándome las orejas para que volviera a actualizar. En fin, la buena noticia, ya llegué, la mala noticia, saldré de vacaciones por un par de semanas así que no actualizaré con la misma rapidez aún. Pero hay otra buena noticia para las y los fanáticos de Milo que han seguido la mayoría, si no es que todas mis historias, y es que tengo nueva historia de Milo, jajaja, ya extrañaba escribir de Milo, Diomedes es un buen reemplazo pero no alcanza el nivel trágico-cómico de Milo, Diomedes se queda en el lado cómico. En fin, a las admiradores de Milo que quieran verlo a sus 12 años siendo el protagonista de su propia aventura, les recomiendo "El Corazón de Niké" con el estilo tradicional de su autor escorpión pervertido favorito, y nuevamente intentando imitar la grandiosidad que fue "Guerras Doradas", en fin, mucha plática y poca acción, a contestar reviews.**

**Suki90: Jajaja, ok, tienes prisa, o tenías prisa, lo comprendo señorita. Para estos momentos seguro ya hasta maestría estás haciendo, me tomó años en actualizar T_T. Jajaja tu trauma con Diomedes, pero bueno, Diomedes no tiene un papel muy relevante esta vez, ha comenzado el movimiento pro-Odiseo.**

**Guest: Aquiles tiene una personalidad bastante voluble, digamos que con los mortales se comporta de una forma, pero los dioses lo hacen odioso, creo que veremos un poco de eso aquí. En fin, pronto volveremos a ver al Aquiles humilde, pero hoy no. En cuanto a Ifigenia, será la pieza clave de este capítulo, saludos.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Lo son, los dioses son extraños, premian y castigan sin respeto alguno. Aquiles, nuevamente lo menciono, será todo un caso con su personalidad desequilibrada, a momentos será tranquilos, al siguiente bien violento, así que será siendo todo un caso. Y sí, quién guió a Agamenón por el mal camino fue Afrodita, pero no tendrá un papel muy relevante está vez, hay que variarle, hoy la noche le pertenece a Artemisa.**

**angel de acuario: Bueno en defensa personal, creo que mi historia está mejor explicada que el verdadero mito, en el mito verdadero, Menelao los obliga a todos a la guerra por recuperar a Helena, aunque depende del mito que se lea. En fin, Helena tampoco es tan mala como la pintan créeme, te recomiendo el libro de "Odiseo – El Juramento" de Manfredi.**

**Guest: (DanaaF creo) Ya hablé con Daf, jajaja, me historia no es su estilo particular de lectura, así que no creo que la veamos por aquí muy seguido. A lo mejor cuando se sienta de ánimos de sangre y guerra. Sí, conozco eso que dicen los filósofos, pero no incluiré ese tema la verdad, así que, no me lo pidan, no es mi estilo. El caso de Artemisa es especial, ella no es malvada, pero ha sido ofendida, veremos más de ella en este capítulo. No, jajaja Casandra no engañó a Agamenón, fue Afrodita para enemistar a Agamenón con Artemisa. Lo bueno es que ya no tienes que esperar más, por fin actualicé, gusto en volver a leerte.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Así es la Guerra de Troya original mi estimado, todo siempre termina en tragedia para los griegos. Y no, Agamenón no fue un héroe querido, todo lo contrario, es odiado, pero también es incomprendido, ya veremos a Casandra arreglar eso. Sip, Afrodita es lujuria mientras que otras diosas son virginales, Afrodita nunca ha podido evitar su lujuria, y vaya, no sabía que le tuvieras tanta estima a Hefestos, esa si es una sorpresa. Y sí, considero que Hefestos se merece un poco más de respeto. Comprendo lo que mencionas de Athena y Poseidón lo sabe, poco a poco irás viendo como Poseidón intenta moldear a Athena a la imagen de los dioses belicosos, disfruta.**

**Lord Dracon: Batalla sin ninguna sorpresa, no sé pero sentí eso como una crítica al poco esfuerzo de la batalla, T_T, me esforzaré más. Lo de Aquiles no te prometo que se mantenga por la volatilidad del personaje, Agamenón, ese irá decayendo más y más, lo bueno es que tendrá a Casandra para darle momentos de sufrimiento. Jajaja sí, lo de los dos Áyax está genial, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga. Y gracias por el review, espero leer más.**

**Mar Sha: Vaya, otra fanática de Guerras Doradas, que gusto me da, muchas gracias por comentarlo. El mito de Anficlas ya está cerca, descuida, lo sabrás pronto. ¿Tienes personalidad tipo Casandra? Eso sería interesante de ver, vaya. No te preocupes, no pensaré mal, no tienes que llorar. Diomedes de verdad, en el mito es, junto con Odiseo, el favorito de Athena, así que básicamente si se roba el protagonismo, pero poco a poco lo iré cambiando para favorecer un poco más a Odiseo. Bien, una fanática de la triada dorada de Guerras de Troya, que genial. Poseidón es altanero, créeme, pero tenerlo menor que Shana me pareció algo diferente, así quién tiene que tomar el control de los Aqueos es Shana y no Poseidón. Jajajajaja si te pareces a Casandra, intentaré no lastimar tanto tu vista. Disfruta de este capítulo.**

**Abaddon DeWitt: Jajajajaja demasiado YOLO en las venas, muahahahaha, jamás lo había escuchado, pero la verdadera YOLO es Casandra. Ah, sí, lo de Milo siendo niña en Legend of Sanctuary, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado, ya sabía que la mercadotecnia se iba a meter a arruinar las cosas, y he escuchado que no es la única sátira de la película. Aunque he escuchado que no es tan mala. Tristemente, Milo de mujer significará demasiados fan fics eróticos en mi opinión, lo cual como fan de Milo no será de mi agrado ver. En parte sí es una patada en el hígado, pero para mí la verdadera patada es tener que seguir soportando a los bronces, así que, ni me interesa la película, ni la he visto, a mí no me compran con mercadotecnia barata.**

**Kennardaillard: No te preocupes, yo también me ausente por cosas de la vida real. Lo entiendo, tuve que tomarme algunas libertades con los personajes, son demasiados que es imposible plasmar todos los eventos de la Ilíada así que habrá situaciones como las de Creusa y Helena que tengan que ser mezcladas para encajar con Saint Seiya y el mito, de verdad, no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido esto, jajaja, Acamante es el mejor ejemplo si entiendes a lo que me refiero. En ese tiempo, mayor significa de 28 para arriba, así que, así de mayor. Hefestos no es ciego, es solo una curiosidad que yo quise agregar, igual lo de la cadena. Casandra sigue estando loca, pero sí tiene su atractivo mítico que veremos poco a poco, si historia la verdad estará combinada con la de la esclava de Agamenón pero eso lo explicaré después. Jajaja, y sí, Casandra está loquilla por su macho cabrío, se le hace agua la boca. Ifigenia será todo un tema en este capítulo así que creo que es mejor no mencionarla del todo en estos momentos. Si lo de Aquiles y Odiseo será en capítulos posteriores, de momento me concentraré en Odiseo y Áyax y Diomedes y Palamedes. El Aquiles que estoy retratando es mi interpretación de su personaje a través del mito y por su dualidad se ha ganado la armadura de Libra, habrá capítulos en los que creo que no te va a agradar, como en este supongo yo. ¡Gran Trabajo! ****\- Eso me hizo pensar en Áyax, jajajajaja. Perdón por tardarme mucho en actualizar, prometo esforzarme más.**

**Kyokai1218: Solo por eso me tardaré en actualizar, jajaja, nah es broma. Sí básicamente eso debe ser lo que pensó Aquiles en ese momento, pero también tiene un deseo de seguir con vida, ya lo entenderás más tarde. No te preocupes por el review, sé lo frustrante que es escribir por teléfono así que no te incomodes por eso. Percy Jackson no es una obra de mitología, es una obra de fantasía literaria, y no, no he tenido el placer de leerla, mi estilo es más a lo Game of Thrones la verdad. Bueno, disfruta.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Anatolia. Isla de Aulis. Julio de 1,195 A.C.**

—¡Atención Generales de Poseidón! —gritó Idomeneo de Crisaor frente al lodazal que ahora era la playa de Aulis. Los 6 Generales de Poseidón estaban con él, todos escuchando a su líder, el rey de Creta—. ¡Poseidón es el dios de los mares! ¡Nosotros sus generales somos los representantes de nuestro dios en Gea! ¡Nuestro cosmos es el cosmos del océano mismo! ¡Elévenlo! ¡Restauraremos la marea! —ordenó Idomeneo, y los 7 Generales de Poseidón elevaron sus cosmos e intentaron levantar las mareas. El océano comenzó a cooperar, regresaba a la playa nuevamente.

—¡Mirmidones! ¡Ahora! —ordenó Aquiles, que no vestía su armadura, y los Mirmidones que iban con él tampoco vestían las suyas. Todos comenzaron a empujar las naves sobre el lodo, intentando moverlas en dirección al mar que se acercaba—. ¡Más fuerte! ¡Debemos llegar al mar! ¡No se rindan! —Fénix, Patroclo, Antíloco, Protesialo y Podarses auxiliaban a los Mirmidones, pero era inútil, el barco se movía muy despacio.

—¡Hombres de Salamina! ¡No se rindan! —gritó Áyax molestando a Aquiles mientras los de Salamina guiados por el semidesnudo Áyax empujaban también sus barcos—. ¡Todos juntos! ¡Gran Empuje! —se burló Áyax, y todos sus hombre, entre ellos Teucro, Áyax el Menor, y Menesteo de la Osa Mayor, empujaron imitando el grito de Áyax—. ¿Qué pasa hormiguitas? ¿Acaso no los Mirmidones son superiores a cualquiera? ¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Áyax.

Los Generales de Poseidón continuaron atrayendo las mareas, y estas comenzaban a subir, los barcos empujados por los Aqueos y los Salaminos estaban cerca de llegar al mar, pero el cosmos de los Generales de Poseidón comenzaba a flaquear, y la marea comenzó a retirarse nuevamente. Políxeno de Sireno fue el primero en rendirse, seguido por el joven Meríones de Scilla. El resto lo siguió intentando, hasta que el anciano Memnón de Kraken desistió también. Automedonte de Hipocampo estaba al borde, pero siguió esforzándose por Aquiles, quien le daba fuerzas, torbellinos de agua comenzaron a alzarse y a regresar la marea. Anceo de Lynmades era mejor combatiendo físicamente que con el cosmos y fue el siguiente en caer, y solo quedaron los 3 Generales de Poseidón más poderosos. Automedonte que sorprendía a sus compañeros, Peneleo de Dragón Marino, e Idomeneo el rey de Creta.

—¡Jalen! —gritó Idomeneo, y los 3 tiraron sus cosmos hacia atrás, jalando las mareas. Aquiles y Áyax lo notaron y volvieron a dar órdenes, convenciendo a sus hombres de seguir adelante con más ímpetu, y poco a poco lo estaban logrando—. ¡Tiren! ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Resistan! —Algunos de los que corrían con los barcos tropezaban, pero la mayoría continuaba adelante. Peneleo fue el siguiente en caer, pero no lo hizo hasta que no le comenzaron a sangrar las fosas nasales por el esfuerzo. Ya solo quedaban Idomeneo de Crisaor y un Automedonte que seguía sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Pero los Aqueos estaban a medio camino aún, no lo conseguirían—. ¡Es inútil! ¡Suéltalo Automedonte! —desistió Idomeneo, y las mareas comenzaron a retraerse—. No somos dioses… hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos… —cuando los Aqueos vieron las mareas retraerse, se deprimieron y dejaron de avanzar. Se recargaron en contra de la madera del sus barcos, y maldijeron.

—¡Aquiles! —gritó Automedonte, Aquiles volteó a mirarlo, lo vio esforzándose y manteniendo su cosmos, y de inmediato miró al mar que se mantenía en su lugar sin diluirse al interior—. ¡Muévete! ¡No resistiré por mucho más tiempo! —recriminó Automedonte.

—¡Avancen! —gritó Aquiles—. ¡Mueve tu trasero, Áyax! —y Áyax se molestó y todos volvieron a empujar—. ¡Resiste Automedonte! ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Lo lograremos! —pero la nariz y los labios de Automedonte comenzaron a sangrar, también sus oídos, y el General de Poseidón cayó en sus rodillas.

—¡Ya no resisto! ¡Aquileeeees! —gritó, y su cosmos desistió. La marea volvió a escapárseles, y Automedonte terminó en el lodo. Los Aqueos volvieron a deprimirse y a soltar los barcos, incluso con el esfuerzo, solo habían logrado llegar a la mitad del camino. Todos estaban agotados—. ¡Maldición! —gritó Automedonte—. ¡Salgan de allí! —volvió a gritar.

—Ha sido un esfuerzo admirable. Ahora es mi turno —resonó la voz de Artemisa desde el cielo, la luna comenzó a alzarse, y el agua comenzó a hundirse más y más. Aquiles y Áyax dieron la orden de retirada, mientras una inmensa ola se formaba—. ¡No importa cuántas veces lo intenten! ¡Se pudrirán en esta isla hasta que no se cumplan mis exigencias! —recriminó la diosa con desprecio, y las olas destrozaron los barcos.

Los Aqueos corrían de regreso a tierra firme, pero 2 que permanecían detrás de los Generales de Poseidón se adelantaron, y elevaron sus cosmos a medio camino. Eran Epeo, el caballero dorado de Aries, y Talpio, el co-rey de Elibe y Caballero de Bronce de Delfín.

—¡Mueve tu trasero, toro de estiércol! —gritó Epeo, y Áyax se fastidio, viró para golpear a Epeo, pero Aquiles, Patroclo, Antíloco y Teucro lo interceptaron y empujaron a la orilla—. ¿Estás listo Talpio? —preguntó Epeo, y Talpio asintió—. ¡Muro de Cristal! —gritó Epeo.

—¡Cortina de los Mares! —alzó su cortina Talpio, y el muro y la cortina se unieron formando una inmensa pared que resistió la ola alzada por Artemisa y los escombros de los barcos destruidos—. ¡No podemos seguir así! ¡Empujamos los barcos al mar y Artemisa sube la marea y los destruye! ¡Ya llevamos una luna aquí encerrados! —se fastidió Talpio.

—Tiene razón —mencionó Odiseo. Fuera del lodazal, Athena y Poseidón se encontraban reunidos con Odiseo, Diomedes, Acamante, Néstor, Menelao, Agamenón, y con Calcas. Idomeneo se unió a ellos también, extremadamente cansado. Odiseo entonces caminó hasta la armadura de la Copa, llena de agua, y en la cual se reflejaba a la diosa Artemisa—. No pretendo ser grosero, mi señorita Artemisa, pero… ¿no piensa que ya ha sido suficiente? —preguntó.

—No te atrevas a preguntarle a una diosa por lo que es o no es suficiente, mortal —recriminó Artemisa, y Diomedes se preocupó e hizo a Odiseo a un lado—. Me estoy fastidiando, Escorpio. ¿Dónde está mi sacrificio? —preguntó.

—Mi muy estimada ama Artemisa le aseguro que Odiseo no pretendía insultarla —se disculpó Diomedes, y Artemisa movió su cabeza de forma arrogante—. ¿No puede como favor personal a su querido Escorpión Celestial levantar su castigo por favor? Se lo pido de rodillas —suplicó.

—¡Jum! —se quejó Artemisa de forma infantil, algo que solo Diomedes lograba causar en ella—. En verdad estoy en deuda con los Escorpios por salvarme la virginidad en contra del gigante Orión. ¡Pero no te lo perdonaré! —gritó Artemisa, asustando a Diomedes—. Primero que nada, yo creé tu constelación, tu lealtad debería pertenecerme, pero elegiste a Athena en mi lugar, eres su favorito, igual que tu padre Tideo. Jamás te lo perdonaré —se molestó Artemisa, y Odiseo empujó a Diomedes a un lado con molestia.

—¡Tarado! ¡Estás empeorándolo todo! —se quejó Odiseo—. Ahora que sabemos que no podemos apelar al mito del Escorpión Celestial que la salvó de ser violada por el gigante Orión, diosa Artemisa. Por favor indíquenos la forma en enmendar nuestro error —suplicó Odiseo.

—Saben la forma. Agamenón asesinó desalmadamente a mis ciervos. Únicamente un castigo lo enmendará —pero a la mención del castigo, la ira de Agamenón comenzó a incinerarse—. ¡Quiero a tu hija Ifigenia! ¡La quiero sacrificada como muestra de arrepentimiento! ¡No volveré a atender a tu llamado hasta que los ritos de sacrificio no hayan sido atendidos! —y el agua en la armadura de la Copa dejó de reflejar el rosto de Artemisa.

—Mi señor Agamenón —comenzó Odiseo—. No hay mayor claridad que lo que acabamos de escuchar. Para llegar a Troya, solo lo lograremos a costa de la vida de su hija —pero Agamenón se levantó, intentó tomar a Odiseo del cuello, pero Diomedes se interpuso, y el de Capricornio comenzó a estrujarle el cuello al de Escorpio.

—¡Ustedes dos ya me están colmando la paciencia! ¡No entregaré a mi hija en sacrificio! —Shana intentó ponerse de pie y auxiliar a Diomedes, pero Poseidón la tomó de la mano y le impidió hacerlo—. Si escucháramos las exigencias de cualquier dios o diosa, esta empresa no tendría sentido. ¡Encuentren otra forma y háganlo rápido! —azotó Agamenón a Diomedes en el suelo, y comenzó a retirarse a su tienda.

—Tiene mucho que aprender —mencionó Poseidón—. Artemisa nos ha hecho un favor al pedir este sacrificio. Observando y esperando, sabremos si Agamenón está en verdad en condiciones de ser el Rey Supremo de esta empresa. Artemisa le ha puesto la prueba más dura, y sus decisiones sobre este percance definirán su verdadero liderazgo. No muevas tu mano, deja que Agamenón solo arregle sus prioridades. ¿Qué es más importante, su satisfacción personal? ¿O su deber? Esa es la verdadera pregunta —terminó Poseidón, observando a Agamenón, Menelao por su parte estaba iracundo con su propio hermano.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Troya: Año Uno.**

**Capítulo 3: El Sacrificio de Aulis.**

* * *

**Anatolia. Isla de Aulis. Julio de 1,195 A.C.**

—¡Maldición! —resonó el grito de Aquiles en medio del bosque de Aulis, que se sacudió con un tremendo estruendo asustando a las aves de sus nidos que revolotearon asustadas mientras el árbol más grande del bosque comenzaba a caer levantando una nube de polvo y hojas. Cuando esta nube se disipó, Patroclo, que lo observaba todo desde las afueras del bosque, se puso de pie e intentó ir a intentar calmar a Aquiles, pero Antíloco, que montaba guardia junto a él, lo detuvo.

—¡Tienes que dejarme ir! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡La cólera de Aquiles es peligrosa y autodestructiva! —suplicó Patroclo, pero Antíloco continuó sosteniendo a Patroclo negándose a dejarlo ir—. ¡No me hagas lastimarte, Antíloco! —se quejó Patroclo mientras tensaba sus músculos forcejeando contra el agarre de Antíloco.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Te voy a hacer daño si no desistes, Patroclo! —se quejó Antíloco, y Patroclo inclusive le gruñó con molestia—. A mí tampoco me gusta dejar a Aquiles solo, pero órdenes son órdenes. Si Aquiles nos dice que no lo molestemos entonces no lo molestamos, si nosotros no obedecemos, los Mirmidones comenzarán a dudar del liderato de Aquiles y comenzarán a desobedecerlo —le explicó Antíloco.

—Pero el muy imbécil se está culpando a sí mismo por el estado de salud de Automedonte —se quejó Patroclo y nuevamente forcejeó, lastimando a Antíloco, que tuvo que aferrar sus piernas a una inmensa roca para evitar que Patroclo entrara en el bosque, pero la roca inclusive comenzó a ser jalada por Patroclo—. Macaón dice que Automedonte está estable, no vale la pena que Aquiles se siga preocupando así —insistió.

—Lo de Automedonte es solo una de sus múltiples preocupaciones, entiéndelo —y Patroclo por fin comenzó a tranquilizarse—. Por Athena, casi me destrozas los brazos. Yo también estoy preocupado, pero los 2 elegimos a Aquiles como nuestro líder. Obedecemos sin preguntar, a ese grado llega nuestra lealtad. Confía en él, si Aquiles quisiera que supiéramos lo que pasa en el bosque nos lo diría —y Patroclo se mordió los labios, pero se sentó en el suelo a esperar aunque estuviera malhumorado.

Dentro del bosque, Aquiles continuaba con su rabieta intentando tranquilizarse. Respiraba hondo, tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de Quirón de Centauro que en esos momentos le hacía tanta falta. Cerró su boca, respiró por la nariz, intentando calmar su cólera, intentando calmar su odio. El Tigre era violencia y valentía, el dragón fortaleza y sabiduría, los dos juntos eran el equilibrio, y solo el equilibrio forjarían al caballero de Libra. Incluso si Aquiles estaba más inclinado al Tigre que al Dragón, ambas fuerzas tendrían que coexistir para poder desempeñar su papel como caballero de Libra, y así fue, como el furioso Tigre por fin se tranquilizó.

—De verdad te hace mucha falta el centauro Quirón —escuchó Aquiles, que suspiró ya más tranquilo, mientras Ifigenia, la hermosa hija de Agamenón, se mantenía sentada entre las raíces de un gran árbol, con su máscara en su mano—. ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? Ha pasado casi un mes. Aunque a decir verdad… no tiene caso, deberías matarme ahora que puedes… —lloró Ifigenia, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Todos me quieren muerta de todas formas… solo mi padre lo ha impedido… —continuó lamentándose.

—Me importan un Espectro los designios de los dioses —mencionó Aquiles, que entonces se sentó junto a Ifigenia—. Sacrificarte a Artemisa son tonterías. Si a los dioses se les permite hacer lo que les venga en gana, los mortales no seremos más que inútiles sumisos. Por mí que se pudra Artemisa. Mi única diosa es Athena, y solo respeto a Poseidón porque así lo quiere la inútil de Shana. Si por mí fuera les rompería el rostro a todos los dioses —se fastidió Aquiles, que recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Ifigenia—. ¡Ow! —se quejó.

—¡Tonto! ¡Siempre debes respetar a los dioses! ¿Cuándo Espectros lo piensas entender? —le recriminó Ifigenia. Y Aquiles se molestó, pero la ignoró fríamente solamente—. Algún día un dios te va a dar una terrible lección de humildad. Como la que yo aprendí gracias a Antíloco el día que me viste el rostro… yo… siempre pensé que el deber era lo más importante pero cuando todo el ejército me dio la espalda yo… —comenzó a lamentarse Ifigenia, y Aquiles colocó su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Boba… yo no te he dado la espalda… —le mencionó Aquiles, tranquilizando a Ifigenia—. Aquel día en que Artemisa pidió tu sacrificio, vine aquí al bosque a quejarme contra los árboles. Ese día te vi el rostro mientras llorabas, y no te maté. Te protegeré incluso de todo el ejército de los Aqueos —sentenció Aquiles.

—Me proteges por las razones equivocadas —le mencionó Ifigenia—. Como amazona estoy sujeta a las reglas de la reina Hipólita de Terme, la ciudad de las amazonas que está incluso a 12 lunas al este de Troya en el extremo norte de Anatolia. Está estrictamente prohibido por las amazonas el interactuar con los hombres. Como caballero de Athena debo usar la máscara de las amazonas todo el tiempo y matar o amar al hombre que me vea. Solo la muerte o el matrimonio me libran de esta responsabilidad pero no puedo matarte, eres más fuerte que yo y además… —se sonrojó Ifigenia, pero de inmediato se sacudió la cabeza—. Eso no importa. De todas formas mi elección ya está tomada, seré sacrificada —le mencionó.

—Como si fuera a dejarlos sacrificarte para apaciguar a la tonta diosa de la luna. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no permitiré que te maten —le mencionó Aquiles—. Artemisa solo está haciendo un capricho por unos tontos ciervos. Todo mundo mata ciervos, el más fuerte se come al más débil, es la regla. Si eran mascotas de Artemisa ella tiene la culpa por no cuidarlas, no es más que un capricho, a dioses así no se les debería venerar. ¿Cuándo vamos los mortales a levantarnos y exigir nuestros derechos sin la intervención de los dioses? —preguntó.

—Estás en esta guerra siguiendo a Athena —le recordó Ifigenia—. A ella le juraste lealtad. Te levantas contra los dioses pero sigues a una diosa. En verdad eres un enigma, Aquiles. Nadie sabe jamás lo que piensas —terminó Ifigenia.

—Shana es una diosa bondadosa —fue la respuesta de Aquiles—. Es una inútil, no lo niego, pero también tiene un buen corazón. Lo que realmente quiero es ser el portador de mi propia justicia, si Athena desvía su rumbo, para bien o para mal, yo mismo me levantaré en su contra —sentenció Aquiles, e Ifigenia se horrorizó—. Si los dioses están por encima de los hombres esa regla fue impuesta antes de mi nacimiento, así que si he de «servir» a los dioses, será al dios a quien considere el más justo, al resto… —sonrió con arrogancia Aquiles—. Digamos que jamás olvidarán mi nombre —sentenció.

—No todos los dioses son los tiranos que dices que son —le explicó Ifigenia—. Incluso Athena se ha desviado del camino, transformó a la sacerdotisa Medusa en una Gorgona solo porque fue violada en el templo de Athena por Poseidón por ejemplo —y Aquiles se molestó.

—Conozco esa historia. Y si hubiera vivido en ese tiempo, obligaría a Athena a deshacer su hechizo a la fuerza de ser necesario —e Ifigenia se horrorizó por la mención—. Si el dios es justo, no tiene nada que temer. Si no lo es… la armadura de Libra me queda como anillo al dedo, los forzaré a ser justos —insistió.

—Te estas metiendo con los dioses, eso definitivamente no terminará bien —suspiró Ifigenia—. Quisiera tener el valor que tú tienes, pero los dioses son dioses, los mortales, solo un suspiro en sus vidas. Deberías buscar el favor de los dioses, no su odio —finalizó Ifigenia.

—¿Qué han hecho los dioses por mí además de burlarse a mis expensas? Todo lo que he conseguido lo he conseguido a mérito propio, no necesito besarle los pies a Shana como Diomedes, solo necesito entrenarme, y ser el mejor —fue la respuesta de Aquiles, e Ifigenia simplemente bajó la mirada. Aquiles lo notó, y suspiró—. Si hubiera una diosa que pudiera salvarte la vida, la escucharía. Pero hasta ahora ni Poseidón ni Athena tienen una respuesta —finalizó, pero Ifigenia tenía una idea.

—Deméter puede —le mencionó Ifigenia, y Aquiles la miró con incredulidad—. Un juramento a Deméter es lo más sagrado —insistió—. Si sellamos votos con Deméter de testigo, seguro la diosa podría salvarme de la ira de Artemisa. De cualquier forma me has visto el rostro, solo puedo amarte o morir —insistió—. ¿Cuál será tu respuesta, Aquiles? ¿Te casarías conmigo por salvarme la vida? —le preguntó, y Aquiles meditó la respuesta.

**Anatolia. Dárdano.**

—Un mes y siguen resistiendo, je je je —sonrió Afrodita dentro del cuerpo de Créusa, que miraba a los Aqueos atrapados en la playa de Aulis sin poder partir rumbo a Troya. Se encontraba en su habitación en el palacio de Dárdano, con una esfera de vientos en la que observaba a los Aqueos y sus campamentos improvisados, acabándose sus provisiones, discutiendo, y en algunos casos tornándose violentos unos con otros—. Ahora sé cómo se siente Erís. El caos y la discordia son bastante gratificantes. Aunque no tanto como la lujuria, por cierto. ¿Dónde está el tonto de mi hijo? —se molestó Créusa, que no encontraba a Eneas por ningún lado—. ¡Eneas! —se molestó por su lujuria que pedía a gritos probar a su marido nuevamente, quién últimamente le dedicaba más tiempo a sus responsabilidades que al placer de la vida marital—. ¡Un hombre huyendo a ser complacido en la cama! ¿Quién lo diría? —se molestó Créusa, y salió de su habitación buscando a su marido—. ¡Eneas! —insistió.

Creúsa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus habitaciones. Siempre que Eneas no estaba, se dedicaba a torturar a los Aqueos con sus vientos. Pero ahora que llevaban un mes atrapados, no lo disfrutaba tanto como antes pues era Artemisa quien los castigaba y no ella ya que Hefestos, su verdadero marido, no la dejaba acercarse. Así fue que por aburrimiento, Créusa comenzó a caminar por el aún desconocido palacio de Dárdano. Era constantemente saludada por los soldados, algunos demasiado atractivos, pero sin importar cuanto le pidiera su lujuria intentar seducirlos, ahora era Créusa, la hija de Priamo, por lo que la satisfacción que buscaba solo se la podía exigir a su marido, Eneas, a quién encontró en la sala del trono, y junto a su amante más querido, el dios Ares, en esos momentos poseyendo a Equetrón, el mayor de los hijos bastardos de Priamo.

—No es un buen momento, Créusa —comenzó Eneas al verla llegar—. Jugaremos más tarde. Debo primero atender a tu hermanastro, Equetrón. Trae noticias de las tierras sureñas, al parecer un ejército arrasó con Misia —y Créusa tuvo que fingir su sorpresa.

—¿Las tierras sureñas fueron invadidas? ¡Eso es terrible! —gritó Créusa fingiendo su dolor, e incluso posaba como si fuera una actriz en una obra de teatro, una muy mala actriz—. ¿Acaso ya no hay lugar seguro alguno? ¡La sombra de la guerra se cierne sobre nosotros amenazante! Un héroe debería alzarse y poner fin a semejante tiranía —fingió que lloraba, pero Equetrón y Eneas simplemente la miraron con preocupación.

—Lo lamento, cuñado… —se disculpó Eneas—. Me temo que la juventud de mi esposa le ha dado una personalidad demasiado infantil. Hablaré con ella… —y Créusa pateó el suelo al notar que no le admiraban su actuación e infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia—. En cuanto a la invasión de Misia. ¿Qué noticias tienes? —preguntó.

—Las tierras del este han comenzado a reunir sus ejércitos —comenzó Equetrón—. Yo también he reunido a mis 9 Generales Daimones para liderar la avanzada en favor de Troya. No nos cabe la menor duda de que los Aqueos son invasores con deseos de conquista y no descansarán hasta que todos los pueblos aliados a Anatolia ofrezcan su lealtad a Esparta —le explicó—. En representación de Héctor, general supremo de la defensa Troyana, expido una invitación a Dárdano para una alianza en contra de nuestro enemigo común.

—El enemigo no es enemigo y mucho menos común —fue la respuesta de Eneas, sobresaltando a Créusa y a Equetrón—. Paris cavó el mismo esta tumba. He escuchado la historia, Equetrón, la hablé con el mismo Priamo el día de mi boda con Créusa. Paris viajó a Hélade, raptó a Helena, y Menelao viajó en pos de la negociación pacífica. Si los Aqueos se han unido a invadir Troya, entonces es la desdicha de Troya y solo de Troya. Los Aqueos ni son mis enemigos, ni Troya es mi aliada. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir —finalizó Eneas.

—Pero los dioses aprueban esta guerra —lo interrumpió Equetrón, que comenzaba a elevar su cosmos agresivo, sorprendiendo a Créusa que conocía la volátil paciencia de Ares—. Te lo aseguro, Eneas. Ares el dios de la guerra está de nuestro lado en esta guerra, y lo necesitarás a él en tus momentos de agonía. No tomes la decisión equivocada, mortal —se atrevió a decir.

—¿Mortal? —se burló Eneas—. ¿Quién te crees para llamar mortales a los mortales? ¿Un dios? —le preguntó, y Créusa comenzó a temblar de miedo, mientras Equetrón elevaba más su cosmos con más y más furia—. En Dárdano somos leales a Afrodita, ella es una diosa de belleza y de paz —aclaró Eneas, y la carcajada de Equetrón no tardó en llegar—. Somos guerreros también. Pero no incitadores de las guerras. Ahora fuera de mi palacio —apuntó Eneas.

—¿Afrodita? ¿Diosa de paz? —se burló Equetrón, y Afrodita infló sus mejillas con ira mientras permanecía dentro del cuerpo de Créusa—. Afrodita es una diosa a la que lo único que le interesa es la entrepierna masculina. ¿A ti te interesan las entrepiernas masculinas, Eneas? ¡Me lo parece! —gritó Equetrón, y Eneas se paró del trono, caminó hasta Equetrón, y le susurró al rostro enfureciendo a Equetrón.

—Creo que ambos sabemos lo mucho que tu hermanastra disfruta de mi entrepierna masculina —finalizó, y Equetrón tomó su lanza, pero no era Equetrón quien combatía, era el furioso de Ares que deseaba la muerte de Eneas por negar la guerra y por acostarse continuamente con Créusa quien era Afrodita. Eneas sacó su espada, y lo repelió con agilidad y destreza.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta los 2! —gritó Créusa, parándose en medio de ambos. Eneas retrajo su espada, pero Ares no hizo lo mismo con su lanza, por lo que Eneas tacleó a Créusa a un lado y rodó salvando a su esposa de ser asesinada. El cosmos de Afrodita sin embargo, se separó de Créusa en ese momento y observó a Ares fijamente—. No te atrevas… Ares… o juro en nombre de Zeus que no volverás a tenerme… —le mencionó.

—Haz lo que quieras… mujer… —lo miró Equetrón con los ojos fulminantes de ira divina de Ares, y tras aquella amenaza de Afrodita, el dios de la guerra salió de la habitación rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Afrodita entonces regresó al cuerpo de Créusa.

—¿Qué Hades le pasa a ese sujeto? —se levantó Eneas, y ayudó a Créusa a levantarse—. Por los Olímpicos, ni el mismo Ares sería tan idiota para levantarse en armas en contra de los Aqueos. Lo que deberían hacer es regresarle a Helena a Menelao y pagar la compensación económica, imbéciles —se molestó Eneo—. Lo siento Créusa, no estoy de humor para cariños —se disculpó, y dejó a su esposa en la sala del trono.

—Extrañamente… Eneas… yo tampoco… —se fastidió Créusa, mirando la devastación que Ares liberaba por todo el palacio de Dárdanos—. Ares imbécil… le quitas deleite a la guerra, pero Eneas… no puedo creerlo pero… haré lo posible por salvar a Dárdano de esta guerra. Sigo repudiando a Athena y a los Aqueos, pero Eneas. Ahora tú eres el favorito de Afrodita —finalizó la diosa, y se sentó en el trono, suspirando en preocupación.

**Anatolia. Isla de Aulis.**

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Odiseo a Macaón, el médico de mirada tranquila y cabellera verde que actualmente atendía a Automedonte por su pérdida de sangre. El médico usaba sus manos envueltas en cosmos blanco para curar los órganos internos de Automedonte, una habilidad que solo los sacerdotes de Apolo poseían—. Deberías vestir armadura —le sonrió Odiseo.

—Hace algunos años, Néstor de Géminis me ofreció la armadura de bronce de Andrómeda antes que a su hijo Trasimedes —le sonrió el joven—. Pero yo no estoy hecho para las batallas, lastimar a la gente es algo que no me gusta hacer, es por eso que uso mis manos para sanar, jamás para lastimar —le explicó Macaón.

—En mi opinión, esa es una actitud sumamente cobarde y egoísta —habló Fénix de Heracles, llegando a las tiendas de heridos—. Aquiles me envía a preguntar por la salud de Automedonte. Habla, Macaón. Si no eres bueno para pelear, al menos ten la decencia de ser bueno para dar explicaciones —agregó Fénix fríamente.

—Automedonte está estable, señor Fénix —reverenció con tremendos modales Macaón, molestando a Fénix—. Sus hemorragias internas han comenzado a sanar, pero le tomará algunos meses volver a hacer actividad física, se esforzó demasiado, si esto vuelve a repetirse podría ser fatal. Elevar el cosmos a costa de las limitantes físicas es muy peligroso. Con o sin el cosmos, todos somos humanos, y los humanos somos todos igual de frágiles —terminó.

—Habla por ti, yo conozco a un faldero que rompe piedras a puñetazos —se burló Fénix, y se acercó a Automedonte—. Tienes que reponerte. Aquiles te necesitará esta noche —fue lo único que dijo, y Automedonte asintió.

—Estaré allí… —y Fénix colocó su puño contra su pecho, y Automedonte hizo lo mismo, antes de volver a tenderse en contra de su catre—. Macaón… tengo que poder pararme para hoy en la noche —agregó a tono de orden Automedonte.

—No lo recomiendo. Debes descansar —pero Automedonte lo ignoró, y se puso de pie, aunque lo hizo con esfuerzo—. Es una instrucción Médica, no estás en condiciones —pero Automedonte lo ignoró, lo hizo a un lado, y salió de la tienda—. ¿Cómo pueden exponer sus cuerpos a semejantes torturas? —se preocupó Macaón.

—Eres demasiado noble, Macaón, el perfecto opuesto a Fénix —concluyó Odiseo, mirando a Fénix—. Veo a ese sujeto, y observo a un ave en llamas. Algún día tal vez me vea obligado a enfrentar a esa poderosa ave indomable —lo miró Odiseo con sospecha, pero salió de la tienda y tropezó con otro caballero, este siendo de bronce y vistiendo una armadura morada con la forma de la Hidra.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, tarado! —se quejó el de bronce, incluso empujando a Odiseo a un lado—. Príncipes imbéciles. Para ustedes no somos más que soldados desechables. ¿Quién crees que se parte el cosmos por ti, principito? —se volvió a quejar.

—Rey —declaró Odiseo—. Y harás bien en recordarlo, caballero de la Hidra —lo miró fijamente Odiseo, y el jorobado caballero de rostro deforme, patizambo, cojo y con hombros curvados hacia dentro y su cabeza cubierta con mechones de pelo y rematado en punta, escupió a sus pies. Odiseo estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero una bota gigante forrada en oro lo derribó.

—Mantén tu sucia boca cerrada, Tersites —anunció Áyax el Grande, el Caballero Dorado de Tauro, aplastando al insolente Caballero de Bronce en contra del suelo—. Te pido una disculpa por la insolencia de mi esclavo, Odiseo. Veré que el muy imbécil aprenda a cuidar su lengua —lo puso de pie Áyax, y lo volvió a patear con fuerza.

—¿Tersites? Su nombre me parece familiar —mencionó Odiseo. El ofendido Caballero de Bronce lo miró con desprecio, se mordió los labios, y continuó con su camino. Mientras se iba, Odiseo no pudo evitar sentirse más y más incómodo—. No hay ofensa alguna, Áyax. ¿De dónde sacaste a ese sujeto? —le preguntó solo por curiosidad.

—¿A Tersites? —preguntó—. No es más que un asqueroso refugiado que resultó ser bueno con una espada —comenzó—. Llegó al Salamina desde Calidón. Acosó a algunas prostitutas, y molestó al ebrio equivocado. Y con ebrio equivocado pues, lo estás viendo —sonrió Áyax—. Teucro me detuvo antes de hacerlo papilla, el tabernero sin embargo, dijo que Tersites tenía una deuda muy grande y que no le importaban si lo hacían pedazos. Teucro me dijo que sería bueno tener a alguien con sus talentos en la corte —terminó, y Odiseo lo miró fijamente—. Al parecer es un asesino a sueldo —finalizó.

—Así que es un asesino a sueldo de Calidón —y Áyax asintió—. Aun así, algo en él me resulta familiar. Jorobado… patizambo… cojo… sé que he escuchado esa descripción antes. Me ayudaría tenerlo vigilado —pidió Odiseo.

—¡Ja! —se alegró Áyax, y colocó su inmensa mano alrededor del hombro de Odiseo—. Te diré una cosa. Bebe conmigo esta noche un buen vino de Salamina, y mantendré un ojo en dirección a Tersites, yo invito —ofreció Áyax.

—¿Cómo ofrecerme bebida va a ayudarme a convencerte de mantener a Tersites vigilado? —preguntó Odiseo, y Áyax se soltó en una tremenda carcajada—. Eres una persona bastante curiosa, Áyax. Bastante alegre a pesar de ser un fiero guerrero —terminó.

—Y tú eres diferente a todos los nobles que conozco, Odiseo —apuntó Áyax a su pecho—. ¡Tienes corazón! ¡Ja! ¡Un noble que no actúa como un pedante pomposo como Agamenón o Menelao! Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigos. ¡Anda! ¡Vamos a beber! —se burló Áyax.

—Es algo temprano para beber. Además, se supone que estaba buscando a Diomedes —agregó Odiseo, y mientras caminaba jalado por Áyax por todo el campamento, encontró al pelirrojo jugando a los dados con Palamedes, Estéleno y Euríalo, y bebiendo—. Umm… pensándolo bien… creo que aceptaré beber un rato —y Áyax se alegró, y se llevó a Odiseo.

—Creo que ya bebí suficiente… —cabeceó Diomedes—. Además ya me quedé sin plata y debo encontrar a Odiseo antes de que realmente empiece a perder mis facultades mentales —enunció Diomedes, parándose un poco mareado—. Jugaremos más tarde, Palamedes —insistió, y Palamedes se puso de pie y rodeó la espalda de Diomedes con su brazo—. Es en serio. Odiseo y yo tenemos que planificar el cómo salir de Aulis —agregó Diomedes con el rostro ruborizado por el alcohol.

—Vamos Diomedes. Ya hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, mi querido amigo —insistió Palamedes—. Si no te gustan los dados, jugaremos ajedrez, aunque en el ajedrez no pueden jugar Estéleno ni Euríalo —lo sentó Palamedes a la fuerza.

—No quiero jugar, tengo responsabilidades —se volvió a poner de pie Diomedes, y tambaleante se apresuró a buscar a Odiseo con la vista, y lo vio alejándose con Áyax, lo que lo molestó un poco—. Con un Espectro… me distraigo, y mi mejor amigo hace nuevos amigos… que diantres, beberé un poco más —se sentó Diomedes.

—En verdad eres un mal bebedor —se burló de él Euríalo, y Esténelo hizo lo mismo y chocó tarros con Diomedes antes de que ambos bebieran—. Y bien, Palamedes. Escuchamos que tienes una propuesta para nosotros. No es secreto que se te ha visto cada tarde bebiendo con un rey diferente. ¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Euríalo. Estéleno por su parte, colocó su mano al hombro de Diomedes para pedirle que no bebiera más, y Diomedes sonrió, y asintió.

—Antes de enunciar mi idea me gustaría que se sientan más cómodos, quiero que se sepa que esta no es una demanda, sino una petición —miró Palamedes a su alrededor, hasta que Tersites, el Caballero de Bronce de la Hidra, terminó de charlar con Teucro y con Filoctetes, pidiéndoles que se retiraran y guardaran sus distancias.

—Ese sujeto… no puede ser… —susurró Diomedes, pero Esténelo le sacudió el hombro. Euríalo notó la incomodidad de Diomedes e intentó desviar la atención en su dirección, charlando un poco con Palamedes—. Tersites… no puedo creer que ese malnacido siga con vida… —susurró Diomedes con desprecio.

—Mi rey, no lo arruine —insistió Estéleno—. Mantenga la calma, más tarde nos ocuparemos de Tersites. No podemos levantar sospechas con Palamedes, le pido que se controle —Diomedes sin embargo, no encontraba el calmarse siendo una tarea fácil. En sus ojos brillaba la ira.

—Ya estamos listos —habló Palamedes cuando vio a Tersites convencer a Teucro y a Filoctetes de retirarse y buscar un lugar diferente para continuar con sus respectivos entrenamientos—. Notarán que nuestro pequeño campamento está bastante desierto —apuntó Palamedes, y el trio de Argivos notó que los alrededores estaban vacíos—. Permítanme presentarles a Tersites de la Hidra. Mi asociado tiene una facilidad excesiva para repeler a todos a su alrededor. Pero al mismo tiempo posee una personalidad bastante peculiar —terminó.

—Un placer conocerlos pedazos de carne en armadura. Porque eso es lo único que somos, carne de reyes avaros y torpes —se sentó Tersites, le arrebató el tarro de cerveza a Euríalo, y bebió hasta vaciarlo por completo y eructó con fuerza antes de ver a Diomedes mirándolo fijamente—. Yo te conozco… —apuntó Térsites con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Muchos me conocen… —respondió fríamente Diomedes, como si jamás hubiese estado borracho—. Diomedes el Argivo, Caballero Dorado de Escorpio y guardián de la octava casa del zodiaco. Soberano de Argos, de Tebas, y de Calidón —la última de las ciudades que mencionó, la mencionó con énfasis y con un tono de amenaza.

—Pareces una persona influyente e importante —se burló, y Diomedes cerró sus manos en puños, y Esténelo lo tranquilizó nuevamente—. Calidón, recuerdo Calidón. Hace algunos años, 3 o 4 no recuerdo muy bien, yo era un príncipe en Calidón, nieto del Agrio, en ese entonces el hermano del rey Eneo así que tenía muy pocas posibilidades al trono pero estas existían. Después de todo, Eneo solo tenía un hijo, creo que se llamaba Tideo, le decían el favorito de Athena, muy soberbio el imbécil —Diomedes se mordió los labios, iracundo, Tersites simplemente sonrió—. Mi padre, Melanipo, y Tideo eran buenos amigos. Pero Tideo no quería competencia por el trono y mató a Melanipo. Agrio, mi abuelo, pidió justicia por el asesinato de su hijo, mi padre —agregó lo último con énfasis—. Y Eneo tuvo que desterrar a su hijo Tideo. El muy imbécil murió en una guerra, escuché que lo colgaron de las puertas de la ciudad que atacó, no me pregunten el nombre, no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que tenía unas muy bonitas murallas que se veían muy bien manchadas de rojo con la sangre del «héroe caníbal» —Diomedes estaba al borde de la ira, pero Esténelo continuó calmándolo—. Pero el imbécil tuvo un hijo, un retoño de un imbécil, ¿cómo se le llama a eso? Supongo que debe tener un nombre. Lo que sea, era una semilla retorcida e infeliz, el niño más deprimido que se puedan imaginar, no sabía si amar a su padre por ser un héroe y el favorito de Athena, u odiarlo por el canibalismo que cometió —sonrió.

—¿Canibalismo? —preguntó Palamedes, y Diomedes temblaba con odio deseando asesinar a Tersites—. ¿Cuándo se ha escuchado de semejante monstruosidad? ¿Puedes creerlo, Diomedes? —la pregunta llegó a sus oídos, pero el rey Argivo se las arregló para mantenerse tranquilo pese al odio que sentía—. Oye, no te ofendas. Tersites solo cuenta historias que escucha en las tabernas, no es más que un ebrio con mucha astucia —terminó.

—¿Astucia? Podrían llamarlo así… —sonrió Tersites—. Como sea, Tideo planeaba hacer la guerra a Calidón por ser según él «injustamente desterrado», pero murió en otra guerra. Y sin embargo las noticias del hijo del imbécil llegaron a oídos de Eneo que quiso restaurar los lazos familiares. Invitó al pequeñín a Calidón, y como a Eneo no le quedaban hijos, lo declaró heredero del trono. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡El hijo de un imbécil asesino! ¡Heredero al trono de Calidón! ¡Ese trono era mío! —gritó mirando a Diomedes, lo que confundió a Palamedes.

—El trono pertenece al último descendiente directo de sangre —explicó Diomedes, con su mirada fija, e intentando tranquilizarse—. Los nietos tienen preferencia sobre los tíos, los hermanos o los primos. Básicamente, Eneo puede declarar a su nieto directo como el heredero —finalizó.

—Puede ser… —apuntó Tersites con odio—. Pero ese príncipe, ya era heredero de otro reino también. Un reino de escorpiones —escupió Tersites, y Diomedes apretó su mano en contra de su tarro—. Calidón es la tierra de los jabalíes, pertenece a los jabalíes. Así que los jabalíes nos reunimos, todos hijos del asesinado Melanipo. Exigimos nuestro derecho. Le quitamos la corona a Eneo y se la dimos a su hermano Agrio. Él tenía más derecho de gobernar. Pero el nieto, ofendido porque le quitaron el trono a un abuelo que solo había visto una vez en su vida, entró en la sala del trono, le clavó la lanza al rostro de Agrio, mató a los guardias, mató a mis hermanos. Solo quedamos dos que no estábamos presentes el día de la matanza. Todavía el muy soberbio tras liberar a Eneo pone en el trono al esposo de la hija de Eneo alegando que Eneo era muy viejo para gobernar. ¡Regaló el reino a un don nadie! —enfureció—. Ahora en Calidón gobierna un tal Andremón, un príncipe de Pleurón. ¡No tiene sangre de jabalí! —insistió mirando a Diomedes con desprecio—. El nieto infeliz invitó a su abuelo a pertenecer a la corte de su reino. Pero Onquesto y yo queríamos vengarnos. Atacamos al par de malnacidos en el camino, tuve el exquisito placer de clavarle mi espada a Eneo en el corazón. Pero el infeliz le rebanó la cabeza a mi hermano Onquesto, y a mí, jajaja. Digamos que la imbecilidad de ese infeliz excede la de su padre. Tideo se dice asesinó a 50 soldados que lo emboscaron él solo. El imbécil de su hijo mató a uno, y no terminó de matar al segundo. Yo sigo vivo —terminó.

—Un error que estoy seguro que el infeliz no volverá a cometer… —mencionó Diomedes—. Yo tendría cuidado, Tersites. Puede que ese infeliz aún esté buscando arrancarte todos los miembros y dejarte con vida. Porque hay quienes consideran la muerte un castigo benevolente. Cuídate las espaldas. No sea que seas víctima de la ira divina de un joven príncipe que no ha olvidado el brutal asesinato de su querido abuelo —finalizó.

—Yo siempre me cuido las espaldas —sonrió Tersites—. Además, tengo amistades muy poderosas —señaló Tersites a Palamedes—. Y si no fuese suficiente, pertenezco a la orden del Caballero Dorado de Tauro, Áyax el Grande. Ese príncipe o rey, o lo que sea, haría bien en educarse un poco. Soy intocable —sonrió.

—En la guerra pasan muchos accidentes —le sonrió Diomedes—. Los soldados se caen de los caballos, las lanzas salen volando y encuentran blancos aliados. No subestimes la ira de un soldado ofendido, Tersites. En especial de uno que es capaz de hacer cosas horribles. Hijo de un caníbal, usurpador de tronos, asesino de su propia sangre. Creo que te ganaste un enemigo muy mortífero. De ser tú, no podría dormir por las noches… —los ojos de Diomedes brillaron de escarlata, y Tersites se sintió paralizado por el ataque de Restricción de Diomedes, incluso comenzó a sudar frio por el miedo. Pero Palamedes interrumpió, y Diomedes desistió sin que nadie más que Tersites y él se percataran del ataque de cosmos.

—Es un buen consejo, Tersites —mencionó Palamedes—. Por precaución, asignaré soldados Nauplios a montar guardia en tu tienda de ahora en adelante —finalizó. Tersites sonrió, pero Diomedes no se impresionó—. Pero ya fue suficiente de historias para romper el hielo. El perímetro que Tersites amplió para nosotros no se quedará así por mucho tiempo así que iré al punto. Diomedes, esta expedición está en riesgo de terminar de la peor manera posible. Llevamos un mes aquí encerrados. El jefe supremo, Amagenón, no es un buen líder. He pensado en destronarlo, uniré a cuantos pueblos pueda por lograrlo. Pronto comenzarán las muertes si no convencemos a Agamenón de sacrificar a Ifigenia, fue la orden de una diosa. Por eso, esta noche. Pretendo que nos levantemos en armas, y que entreguemos a Ifigenia en sacrificio —finalizó, y Diomedes se quedó sin habla.

**Tienda de Athena.**

—No te distraigas —mencionó Poseidón, que compartía la tienda con Shana, quien en esos momentos lloraba—. Lo sigues haciendo. Athena no debe tener favoritos. Sigues usando tu omnisciencia divina para estar siempre al pendiente de Diomedes. Athena no debe tener favoritos —insistió Poseidón.

—Ese hombre… Tersites… —comenzó Shana—. Asesinó al abuelo de mi padre… ¿cómo puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada? ¡No es justo! —lloró Shana, pero Poseidón le jaló el cabello, llamándole la atención—. Pero tío Poseidón… —comenzó.

—Tu favoritismo por Diomedes y Odiseo tiene que terminar —ordenó Poseidón—. Estamos en guerra, y el enemigo es Troya, el enemigo es Hades. Si te concentras en mantener a Diomedes y a Odiseo a salvo, muchos otros a su alrededor a quienes has dejado sin atención morirán en su lugar —y Shana se mordió los labios, pero Poseidón se mantuvo firme—. En nombre de tu padre, Zeus, es por esto que los dioses no deben involucrarse tanto con los mortales. Escúchame. Eres una diosa, tu deber no es el velar por el interés de la minoría. Tienes que velar por el interés del mundo y por el orden. Si los mortales son soberbios, los castigas. Si los mortales se llenan a ellos mismos de riquezas, se las quitas. ¿Sabes por qué? —preguntó.

—Lo único que sé es que los mortales temen a los dioses y que ni en riqueza ni en pobreza, ni en justicia ni en injusticia están a salvo de los designios de los dioses —mencionó, y Poseidón asintió—. Pero no lo entiendo. Si alguien es injusto debe ser castigado, si alguien es justo debe ser premiado. ¿Por qué los dioses premian a los crueles como Tersites que ha evadido la muerte, y castigan a los nobles con tragedias como pasa con Diomedes? —preguntó.

—Porque si los mortales son demasiado buenos, serán unos inútiles y no evolucionaran —le explicó Poseidón—. Y si son demasiado malos, adoptarán la maldad como parte de sus vidas —continuó Poseidón—. Los dioses deben ser temidos y amados por esa razón. Y deben premiar con la misma facilidad que pueden castigar. No existe el mundo perfecto, por eso hay 2 dioses de la guerra. Uno bueno y uno malo. Por eso existe una diosa de caos y discordia, y una diosa de la victoria y la paz. Los dioses mantenemos el equilibrio. El sufrimiento también le sirve a los mortales, los vuelve mejores. Diomedes en su infancia hubiera destripado a Tersites, y hubiera perdido el favoritismo de Athena —y Shana asintió—. Las tragedias son pruebas que hacen fuertes a los mortales. Pasarán tragedias, algunas incluso por tu mano. Pero los dioses lo hacen por mantener el equilibrio —terminó Poseidón.

—La tragedia que va a pasar hoy puede evitarse… —lloró Shana—. Aquiles tiene un plan, puede engañar a los dioses y salvar a Ifigenia, buscará la protección de Deméter, y Deméter convencerá a Artemisa —suplicó Shana.

—Aquiles e Ifigenia piensan engañar a los dioses, y los dioses no pueden permitirlo —pero Shana no estaba de acuerdo—. Escúchame… Shana… tú eres la humana, por eso piensas que esto es injusto. Pero todo lo que ocurre tiene una razón de ser. Imagina por un momento que el sacrificio exigido por Artemisa le es negado por Deméter. Los humanos jamás temerán a los dioses, los sacrificios perderán sentido. ¿Sabes por qué los dioses piden sacrificios? —y Shana nuevamente lo negó—. Porque los dioses son eternos, y los mortales, un suspiro. Puede sonarte cruel, pero el miedo de los mortales los mantiene controlados. Si no existiera el miedo, no existiría la prudencia, ni el amor, ni el sacrificio, ni la entrega, ni el valor. Pero todo esto es inhumano. Los humanos se horrorizan con solo pensar que hay entidades que piden sacrificios. Los dioses somos odiados, y somos temidos, pero también queridos, amados y alabados. Todo es equilibrio. Si el equilibrio se pierde… ya nada importa… amas a los humanos… yo amo a los humanos… pero por amor… a veces debemos lastimarlos… Agamenón, está por recibir la lección más dura de todas. Y se convertirá por fin en el Rey Supremo que necesitamos en esta guerra. Uno que sepa el significado de la palabra sacrificio —finalizó.

—No lo entiendo… todo es tan complicado… —lloró Shana—. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente evitar las tragedias? ¿Por qué a pesar de ser dioses… tenemos que dejar a nuestros amados mortales sangrar? —lloró Shana.

—Para aprender… —finalizó la lección Poseidón—. Por eso no detendré estos eventos, ni dejaré que tú los detengas. Por el bien de la mayoría, Shana… esta guerra comenzó con 118,600 soldados. Si de entre ellos unos cuantos deben sufrir para tener un liderazgo que los guíe prudentemente, dejaré que esos cuantos sufran. Porque si los mortales no aprenden, y evolucionan. Nada salvará a los que quedan de esos 118,600 de morir en Troya. Es una selección natural. Los fuertes, liderarán a los débiles. Te guste o no, Shana, los mortales deben sufrir. Así que no muevas tu mano, mantén tu cosmos atento. Si los dioses les solucionaran todo a los mortales, la vida no significaría nada.

**Playa de Aulis.**

—No me gusta esto… esto definitivamente no está bien… —se estremeció Antíloco, que sostenía unos pergaminos. Las botas de Aquiles e Ifigenia estaban en la arena, y Antíloco se quitaba las suyas también, pero no lo hacía de buena gana—. Si Agamenón se entera de esto nos va a rebanar. ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que dirija esta ceremonia? —recriminó.

—Porque eres el caballero que siempre se presenta diciendo: «El más cercano a los dioses» —se burló Patroclo—. Deja de quejarte por esas pequeñeces. Yo sin embargo si tengo una verdadera queja. ¿Qué hay de Deidámia? —recriminó Patroclo.

—Fue una buena amante y madre de mi hijo. Eso debería ser suficiente —mencionó Aquiles, caminando con Ifigenia al interior de la fangosa playa buscando adentrarse en el agua. Se encontraban en el extremo más cercano a los bosques y a los barcos de los Aqueos, que mantenían vigilancia—. Solo comienza con el ritual. Si esto funciona, estoy seguro de que Agamenón quedará agradecido.

—No estoy seguro de que agradecido sea la palabra correcta —los siguió Antíloco—. Cuando se enteren de que te estoy casando con la hija del Rey Supremo para ganarnos el favor de Deméter y enfrentarla a Artemisa… no quiero ni pensar en lo que va a pasar… —se estremeció Antíloco, y se adentró en la playa junto a Patroclo, mientras los mirmidones, guiados por Automedonte, subían las lanzas y los escudos.

**Cima del Monte Áulide.**

En la cima del monte Áulide, Agamenon se mantenía calmado y meditando. Calcas el adivino y Patriarca del Santuario estaba a su lado, había intentado convencer a Agamenón por todos los medios de que entregara a Ifigenia en sacrificio, pero Agamenón había hecho caso omiso. Muchos habían intentado ya convencerlo, desde Odiseo, hasta Diomedes, e incluso Acamante. A todos los había rechazado. Pero ahora los vientos se tornaban gélidos, por lo que Agamenón sabía que el convencimiento continuaría de quién más le importaba.

—No lo hagas —habló Agamenón con tranquilidad. Calcas pensó que se dirigían a él e intentó preguntar, pero pronto se percató del cosmos frio que crecía detrás de él, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a Menelao con sus manos en la pose del cántaro, reuniendo su cosmos en sus manos—. Es mi hija… —mencionó Agamenón.

—Es mi esposa a quién Paris ha raptado y me ha alejado de mis hijos… —lloró Menelao, y las lágrimas se le congelaron en el rostro—. Te juro que te entiendo… por un mes me he mantenido al margen… he implorado a los dioses por una solución, pero esto ya no se trata de Helena o de Ifigenia, se trata de los Aqueos… llevan un mes atrapados en esta maldita isla, y si no hacemos algo, pronto comenzarán las muertes no tenemos suministros, y los dioses no nos apoyan. Agamenón… créeme que entiendo tu dolor, no soy el mismo ser despreciable de antes, Helena me cambió. Es mi sobrina… pero… miles de soldados están desesperados, todos renunciaron a sus familia sus amigos por enfrentar a Troya por hacer justicia, por salvar a Hélade y derrotar a Hades. Esto ya no se trata de mi esposa… es algo mucho mayor e incomprensible, un designio de los dioses. Entrega a tu hija en sacrificio… y te juro… que cuando esta guerra acabe… te entregaré mi cabeza en compensación… puedes cortarla tú mismo pero no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados a ver a los soldados de 30 pueblos morir solo porque no deseas entregar a tu hija en sacrificio… —tembló Menelao por el dolor que sentía.

—30 pueblos marcharon a la guerra por tu esposa, Menelao… —le recordó Agamenón—. Las razones de la guerra habrán cambiado, pero no cambia el hecho de que todo comenzó por Helena. ¿Qué hace sacrificar a Ifigenia, diferente de olvidar a Helena? —preguntó.

—La diferencia es más grande de lo que crees… —aceptó Menelao—. Poseidón se tomó la molestia de explicármelo. Todo esto ha sido orquestado por los dioses… por el bien de la humanidad… Helena… es irrelevante… lo que los dioses quieren es la guerra. ¡Y guerra tendrán! ¡Porque la verdadera guerra es entre Athena y Hades! ¡Es el deber de los caballeros de Athena el derrotar al rey del inframundo! ¡Helena es irrelevante! ¡Y por más que te ame, hermano…! ¡No permitiré que la misión de los dioses sea interrumpida! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Menelao, Calcas se horrorizó y tomó su distancia, y Agamenón, que no espero que su hermano menor le levantara el puño se impresionó.

—¡Excalibur! —gritó, partió los vientos, y la Ejecución Aurora fue dividida a su alrededor con facilidad—. Menelao… soy el caballero dorado más poderoso de todos. Tú eres el segundo después de mí. Pero la diferencia, es abismal. Te lo advertiré una última vez. Desiste —insistió Agamenón con tranquilidad.

—No hay nada que discutir… te haré entender a la fuerza… —se lanzó Menelao con el puño rodeado de vientos—. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó, Menelao cortó, y los vientos volvieron a dividirse alrededor de Agamenón—. ¡Entrega a Ifigenia! —insistió.

—Se acabaron las advertencias —mencionó Agamenón, saltó ágilmente sobre la cabeza de Menelao mientras giraba, se las arregló para colocar sus piernas bajo las axilas de Menelao, clavó las manos al suelo, se estiró en forma de arco mientras elevaba su cosmos, e hizo un tremendo lanzamiento—. ¡Salto de Piedra! —gritó, lanzó a Menelao de forma horizontal en dirección al bosque, y lo estrelló en contra de varios árboles—. No comprendes mi verdadera fuerza, incluso los dioses deberían temerme. ¿Exigirme sacrificar a mi hija? ¡Me dan asco! ¡Los mortales no somos insignificantes peones de los dioses! ¡Excalibur! —gritó, y el bosque fue partido a la mitad y sepultó a Menelao—. Ahora duerme… —se cruzó de brazos Agamenón, y miró a la playa nuevamente—. No entregaré a mi hija —insistió, y Calcas corrió en dirección a los árboles que sepultaron a Menelao y comenzó a moverlos intentando ayudar a Menelao a salir de su sepulcro de madera.

—Entonces… —se iluminaron las aperturas entre los árboles de luces azules, y Calcas volvió a tomar distancia, mientras Menelao hacía estallar su cosmos, y destrozaba los árboles con un ataque similar al plasma relámpago de Patroclo—. ¡Eres un ser más egoísta de lo que jamás creí! ¡Rayo de Polvo de Diamante! —insistió Menelao, lanzando destellos de hielo en dirección a Agamenón, que los resistió con simplemente elevar su cosmos.

—Tal parece que necesitas de más convencimiento, Menelao —elevó su cosmos Agamenón, y preparó ambas manos en forma de cuchillas—. ¡Doble Excalibur! —lanzó su ataque cortante como 2 cortes girando uno alrededor del otro en forma de cierras dobles, y Menelao se cubrió, levantando una muralla de hielo que intentó resistir el ataque, pero fue derribada, y estalló en pedazos mientras Menelao era abatido por el tremendo poder de su hermano.

**Tienda de Áyax.**

—¡Odiseo! —gritó Diomedes entrando en la tienda de Áyax y encontrando a Odiseo y a Áyax bebiendo y riendo a carcajadas como si fuesen un par de buenos amigos que no se veían desde la infancia—. Por Athena, estás ebrio. ¡Odiseo! ¡Despierta! —lo sacudió Diomedes.

—No fastidies —lo empujó Odiseo algo ebrio, pero sosteniéndose la frente como intentando pensar con normalidad—. Tú me cambiaste por Palamedes, pues yo te cambio por Áyax, este sujeto es grande y sí me respeta. Es un buen amigo no como cierto convenenciero —recriminó Odiseo, y Diomedes comenzó a preocuparse.

—No te he cambiado por nadie, papanatas —se molestó Diomedes, y Odiseo desvió la mirada—. Concéntrate un poco, esto es importante. Necesito a Odiseo y su genialidad y lo necesito ya. Despierta, eres demasiado inteligente para dejarte vencer por la embriagues, conecta tus ideas —le exigió Diomedes.

—Eres muy ruidoso… lo estoy intentando… el vino de Salamina es muy fuerte… —se tomó la cabeza Odiseo—. Ow… como duele… esta es la última vez que me dejo convencer por Áyax de beber esto… —se quejó Odiseo, miró a Áyax, y lo encontró roncando sonoramente—. Dame unos minutos… ow, ow, ow… ¿qué es tan importante que me obligas a pasar de la ebriedad a la resaca, Diomedes? —se frotó la frente Odiseo.

—Palamedes —fue la respuesta de Diomedes, y Odiseo golpeó la mesa, tomó la jarra, y se preparó a beber otra vez—. ¡Con un Espectro! ¡No te he cambiado por Palamedes pedazo de tonto! ¡Los dos son mis amigos! —le arrebató la jarra Diomedes—. ¡Solo escucha! ¡Palamedes está complotando con destronar a Agamenón, capturar a Ifigenia, y entregarla en sacrificio! —y Odiseo se sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera… ¿qué? —preguntó Odiseo, y se apresuró a salir de la tienda—. Ya decía yo que el campamento estaba demasiado callado. ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó, y sintieron el descenso de la temperatura y observaron los destellos en la cima del monte de Áulide—. ¿Qué está pasando en la cima del monte Áulide? —preguntó.

—No tengo idea pero Palamedes está reuniendo sus tropas al otro lado en el extremo cercano al bosque —apuntó Diomedes—. Escuché que los Mirmidones están reunidos allí para proteger a Ifigenia. Al parecer Aquiles tiene planeado protegerla incluso de Artemisa —le explicó Diomedes.

—Estos cosmos… son de Menelao y Agamenón. ¡Están combatiendo! —explicó Odiseo—. ¡Iré a buscar a Néstor! ¡Con su técnica de la Otra Dimensión llegaremos a la cima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡Tú ve y detén a Palamedes! —ordenó.

—¿Yo? ¡Vine por ti para que arreglaras ese conflicto! ¡Tú eres el diplomático! —pero Odiseo movió su cabeza en negación—. Odiseo, entiéndelo, no podemos seguir retrasándolo. Si voy allí no será para detener a Palamedes, será para apoyarlo —y Odiseo miró a Diomedes fijamente, incrédulo—. No me gusta, te juro que no. Pero Artemisa no cederá hasta que Ifigenia sea sacrificada —explicó, y Odiseo se mordió los labios.

—Lo sé… yo… simplemente quería encontrar otra forma… —lloró, y Diomedes lo comprendió—. No retes a Aquiles… si lo haces, uno de los 2 morirá. Eres demasiado poderoso, y Aquiles, demasiado orgulloso, un enfrentamiento entre los 2 solo terminará en tragedia —y Diomedes asintió, mientras Odiseo iba en búsqueda de Néstor.

**Playa de Aulis.**

—Mirmidodes, atentos —habló Fénix, que en esos momentos poseía el liderazgo de los Mirmidones de Aquiles, que en sus armaduras negras mantenían sus escudos y sus lanzas o espadas firmes mientras una mezcla de ejércitos Aqueos llegaban ante ellos y ante la barrera de hombres que crearon—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Automedonte? ¿Crees que podamos con ellos? —preguntó.

—Un soldado Mirmidón es equivalente a 100 soldados Atenienses —mencionó Automedonte—. Para pertenecer a este grupo, debo ser equivalente a eso también. Así que, no los dejaremos pasar —insistió, y sacó sus dos espadas.

Al ver al grupo de Mirmidones cortando el perímetro hasta donde Aquiles e Ifigenia se encontraban, Palamedes se sintió intranquilo, y detuvo a sus soldados intentando comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni Agamenón, ni Menelao, ni ningún rey estaban presentes para intentar proteger a Ifigenia, solo los Mirmidones de Aquiles.

—El tener a todos los soldados Mirmidones reunidos alrededor de Ifigenia es sospechoso —mencionó Palamedes—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué están tramando, Mirmidones? —preguntó Palamedes, adelantándose junto con Tersites.

—No planeamos nada, Palamedes —habló Fénix con arrogancia—. Simplemente estamos aquí parados, con nuestras armas en mano, por el placer de estarlo y sentirnos como una muralla. No le veo nada de sospechoso —sonrió Fénix—. Igual que no era sospechoso verte entablar conversaciones con cada uno de los jefes Aqueos con ideas de destronar a Agamenón —anunció, y Palamedes lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo se enteró Agamenón? —preguntó Palamedes, y Fénix sonrió, y los Mirmidones se burlaron de Palamedes—. ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabe? ¿Si Agamenón no lo sabe entonces por qué protegen a Ifigenia? —pidió saber Palamedes.

—Los Mirmidones no reciben órdenes de nadie más que de Aquiles —sentenció Fénix—. Si Aquiles quiere a Ifigenia con vida, e incluso planea casarse con ella para enfrentar a Artemisa con Deméter, los Mirmidones no hacemos más que obedecer. Aunque simplemente estamos parados aquí sin molestar a nadie —sonrió.

—A mí me molestan. Muévanse —intentó ordenar Palamedes, pero los Mirmidones todos prepararon sus lanzas—. No cometan un error, Fénix. Somos mayoría, y todos estamos dispuestos a destronar a Agamenón. Ya fue suficiente de vivir atrapados en esta maldita isla —sentenció Palamedes con desprecio.

—Veo que en su mayoría son soldados comunes —apuntó Fénix—. Muy pocos tienen armaduras. Nosotros tenemos a tres caballeros dorados, a dos de plata y a un General de Poseidón. Yo solo veo a un plateado y a uno de bronce muy feo —insultó Fénix a Tersites.

—Somos los representantes de al menos la mitad de los 30 pueblos Aqueos. En ese aspecto somos mayoría —insistió Palamedes—. Ahora, háganse a un lado —insistió, y los Mirmidones entrechocaron sus escudos, formando una muralla de escudos, y sacaron sus lanzas por encima de estos—. Te lo advierto Fénix —insistió Palamedes, elevando su cosmos, y sacando su espada de plata y tomando un escudo.

—Adviértemelo en batalla —materializó Fénix la masa de Heracles, y elevó su terrible cosmos alrededor de esta—. Los Mirmidones no nos moveremos. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Palamedes? ¿Enfrentarnos a todos? No creo que tengas el valor, ni tú, ni ninguno de tus hombres, y mucho menos este feo —apuntó Fénix.

—Este feo como te diriges a mí, Fénix, es un asesino muy reconocido —se defendió Tersites, elevando su cosmos y dibujando a la Hidra en este. Incluso el jorobado parecía estar dispuesto a probar suerte enfrentando a los Mirmidones—. Soy un asesino en serie, de los mejores que hay. No les tengo miedo, Mirmidones —enunció.

—Un buen asesino no es reconocido —mencionó Automedonte, elevando su cosmos con debilidad por sus heridas de esa mañana—. Si en verdad fueras un buen asesino nadie sabría de tu existencia, los asesinos deben ser sigilosos, así que tu argumento pierde validez —finalizó, con sudor en su rostro por el esfuerzo, pero con sus armas preparadas.

A la distancia, donde Antíloco intentaba dar fin a la ceremonia de matrimonio, la tensión le impedía leer con normalidad el pergamino. Aquiles e Ifigenia lo notaron, y Patroclo también lo sintió, detrás de ellos una conmoción tomaba forma, mientras Mirmidones y Aqueos discutían.

—Parece que habrá un combate, esto es una locura, todos estamos en el mismo bando —apuntó Patroclo, y Antíloco se secó el sudor y continuó con la ceremonia con un llamado a la diosa Deméter—. Aquiles, esto no está bien —mencionó Patroclo.

—Estará peor si Antíloco no termina de llamar a la diosa Deméter para que intervenga en la ceremonia de casamiento —le mencionó Aquiles mientras miraba a Ifigenia, que se ponía más y más nerviosa al ver al conjunto de soldados en la orilla—. ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo, Antíloco —se quejó.

—Perdona, ¿tú sabes Heladio Antiguo? —recriminó Antíloco, traduciendo los textos—. Según este texto en una ceremonia en honor a Deméter necesitan entrelazar los dedos de sus pies. ¿Es eso posible al menos? —se preguntó mientras Aquiles e Ifigenia lo intentaban torpemente.

—Aquiles… de verdad aprecio lo que haces pero… siento que se están tomando demasiadas consideraciones a mi nombre… —le mencionó Ifigenia, y notó que Aquiles estaba impaciente, y mirando en una dirección—. ¿Qué estás mirando? —y Aquiles la miró de reojo, pero sin quererlo volvió a desviar la mirada—. Aquiles… —preguntó.

—Antíloco, apresúrate… —insistió Aquiles, y Antíloco continuó con la ceremonia—. Solo pasa a la parte de la promesa, rápido —la desesperación de Aquiles agudizó los sentidos de Ifigenia, y por fin pudo sentirlo, el cosmos de su padre que estaba en conflicto con el de su tío—. ¡Padre! —se horrorizó Ifigenia, trató de huir, pero Aquiles la tomó y la forzó a besarlo, aunque fue por unos instantes solamente—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—No me importa el resto del texto, ya estamos casados —sentenció Aquiles, corrió fuera del agua y en busca de sus botas doradas y comenzó a correr en dirección al Monte de Áulis. Ifigenia no sabía qué estaba pasando, miró a Patroclo, luego a Antíloco, y las palabras se le atoraron en la boca.

—Ni siquiera llegué a la parte del sello de la promesa. No están casados, sigues en peligro —le explicó Antíloco, pero Ifigenia apuntó a Aquiles sin poder decir más—. Cúbrete el rostro, si la ceremonia no se ha terminado lo menos que necesitamos son más complicaciones —le puso la máscara a la fuerza Antíloco, y los Mirmidones miraron a Aquiles correr.

—¡A un lado todos! —gritó Aquiles, transformándose en el Tigre—. ¡Tigre Descendente de Pelión! —lanzó un puñetazo, derribando a Palamedes, a Térsites, y a varios soldados mientras abría una brecha en las defensas Aqueas y saltaba en dirección al Monte de Áulis donde Agamenón y Menelao combatían. Algunos soldados intentaron ir tras Aquiles, pero Palamedes los detuvo.

—¡Olvídenlo! ¡Es a Ifigenia a quién necesitamos! ¡Vayan por ella! —apuntó Palamedes, y los Aqueos se abalanzaron en contra de los Mirmidones, que cerraron sus filas, prepararon sus lanzas, mientras Palamedes de Perros de Caza y Fénix de Heracles se lanzaban uno en contra del otro—. ¡El Llamado de la Jauría! —gritó Palamedes, y varias sombras de perros plateados lo siguieron en dirección de Fénix.

—¡Prominencia de Heracles! —gritó Fénix, lanzándose con el puño plateado envuelto en llamas y con Heracles dibujándose en su cosmos, mientras las llamas plateadas se intensificaban, se aproximaban a Palamedes, cuya jauría dio un brinco, y perros y gigantes se prepararon para el brutal enfrentamiento.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —resonó el grito de Diomedes, que corría a encuentro de ambos, y con su aguja superó la velocidad de ambos Caballeros de Plata, clavando sus agujas, perforando las frentes de los perros de Palamedes, bloqueando los movimientos de Fénix, cada uno recibiendo 7 agujas, que soltaban chorros sangrientos donde habían sido alcanzados—. ¡Es tu fin! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares! —gritó, y derribó a Tersites de un impacto certero al vientre que lo enterró en la tierra con un hilo escarlata desbordante de las energías de la estrella de Antares que lo clavaban al suelo brutalmente—. ¡Filo Escarlata! —materializó su lanza, hizo un corte, y derribó a Automedonte, y solo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, elevó su cosmos escarlata, y soltó una técnica de inmensa concentración—. ¡Restricción! —gritó, manteniéndose en su sitio, paralizando a al menos quinientos soldados en sus lugares—. Con un Espectro de Hades, Odiseo. Mantener mi verdadera fuerza en secreto también es estrategia, no me la dejaste muy fácil. Fue una suerte que Aquiles huyera antes de mi llegada, ese mocoso no le tiene miedo a nada, pero ustedes, todos ustedes me temen, y son víctimas de mi ataque de Restricción. Ahora, quién no quiera que lo perfore con mis agujas más le vale quedarse quieto y no intentar detener mi Restricción —amenazó mientras mostraba su aguja.

—Eso no será necesario, Diomedes —le mencionó Ifigenia, que llegaba y no era afectada por la Restricción de Diomedes para sorpresa del Escorpio—. Ya he visto suficiente. La desesperación de los Aqueos, la devoción a Aquiles, incluso mi tío Menelao se ha levantado en contra de mi padre. No puedo seguir viendo todo esto, y egoístamente conservar mi vida. Es suficiente… —lloró Ifigenia, y se arrodilló frente a ambos ejércitos—. Voluntariamente… me ofrezco en sacrificio por el bien de la expedición.

**Cima del Monte Áulis.**

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —resonó la voz de Néstor, que aparecía en las ruinas del bosque medio congelado, abría su capa que reflejaba el cosmos que a su vez parecía transformar todo su cuerpo en cosmos mismo, y escupía de su interior a Odiseo que cayó de bruces sobre la nieve—. Esto es... lo más que puedo acercarte… Odiseo… —se quejó Néstor intentando recuperar bocanadas de aire—. Saltar entre las dimensiones es sencillo para mí. Llevar a alguien conmigo y materializarlo, es más difícil —finalizó Néstor.

—Es todo lo que necesito, muchas gracias Néstor —corrió Odiseo a donde veía las ráfagas de viento congelado ser lanzadas de los puños de Menelao al cuerpo de Agamenón, que de un movimiento disipaba las ráfagas sin llegar a ser herido, diferente de Menelao que por más que se esforzaba no lograba herir a su hermano mayor—. ¡Menelao! ¡Mi rey Agamenón! —gritó Odiseo acercándose.

—¡No te metas Odiseo! ¡Te estimo demasiado para lastimarte a ti también! —gritó Menelao, elevó su cosmos, y lo lanzó en contra de Odiseo—. ¡Anillo de Hielo! —anunció, y Odiseo quedó atrapado en los interiores de 3 anillos de hielo que lo aprisionaban—. Ya es suficiente, Agamenón… si necesito encerrarte en una prisión de hielo, te aseguro que lo haré —sentenció.

—Los caballeros de Acuario se creen muy fuertes por hacer poderosas proyecciones de cosmos… —habló Agamenón—. No se dan cuenta de lo débiles que en verdad son. Al hacer proyecciones de cosmos tan poderosas como el Polvo de Diamantes, los Relámpagos de la Aurora, y en especial la Ejecución Aurora, no se dan cuenta de que sus mismos ataques son sus debilidades. Ahora entiendo por qué Diomedes te enfrentó siendo el más débil de los dorados, tal parece que la escala de poder no era tan perfecta como creíamos. Menelao, tú y todos los Acuarios son los más débiles. Solo se necesita de velocidad para vencerlos, porque sus ataques son lentos. Todo Acuario tiene ataques lentos. Para cuando termines de reunir la fuerza suficiente para alcanzar el cosmos necesario para lanzar la Ejecución Aurora, Diomedes o cualquier Escorpio ya te tendrían de rodillas con las 14 agujas en tu cuerpo. ¡Eres lento! —anunció Agamenón.

—¿Lento? —se molestó Menelao—. ¿Insinúas que solo con velocidad puedo ser derrotado? ¡Mis ataques de proyección de cosmos son los más poderosos después de los tuyos! —le gritó Menelao a Agamenón, quién ni siquiera subió su defensa.

—Si eres tan poderoso como crees ser. Entonces no te costará trabajo defenderte del Caballero de Plata más fuerte de todos —apuntó Agamenón, mientras Odiseo elevaba su cosmos, forzándose a sí mismo a romper los anillos con la fuerza del titán que lo respaldaba y se liberaba por fin de su prisión.

—¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede un Caballero de Plata vencer mis anillos? —se preguntó, y Odiseo corrió en dirección de Menelao con el puño plateado rodeado en llamas plateadas—. ¡Tú lo elegiste así, Odiseo! ¡Te terminaré antes que a Agamenón! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —reunió su fuerza Menelao, más antes de poder terminar de reunir el cosmos suficiente, Odiseo se había encorvado en plena persecución, e impactó el pecho de Menelao, quebrándole la vista cristalina que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡La Fuerza del Titán! —gritó Odiseo, atravesando a Menelao, cuyo cuerpo se distorsionó por la fuerza de cosmos plateado antes de estallar liberando energía plateada por los poros del cuerpo de Menelao, estirándole el rostro por la tremenda onda de choque, quemándole la piel, y derribando a Menelao—. Lo lamento mucho… Menelao… —lo miró Odiseo con tristeza.

—La velocidad de los Caballeros de Plata no debería acercarse a la de los Caballeros Dorados… —Menelao estaba abatido—. Su puño tampoco debió atravesarme… pero lo hizo… Odiseo… no solo es la lentitud de mis ataques como lo ha dicho mi hermano Agamenón… realmente… posees un poder superior al de los Caballeros de Plata… —se estremeció Menelao, intentando ponerse de pie y temblando por el esfuerzo.

—Odiseo había sido elegido como el candidato perfecto a heredar la armadura de Libra —explicó Calcas, que hasta ese momento solo había sido un espectador—. Pero las estrellas lo negaron, tenían previsto a alguien más. Aquiles estaba destinado a vestir la Libra, y Odiseo, a un poder más grande, el poder del Titán. Odiseo es el primer mortal en la historia en poder liberar ese poder y controlar a la bestia, Cronos. Una porción de su cosmos existe en la armadura del Altar, y solo Odiseo puede controlarla —finalizó.

—Agamenón… —lo miró Odiseo—. Te lo pido rey mío. No me obligues a levantar mi puño en tu contra. Ifigenia debe ser sacrificada, lo lamento mucho, pero muchos morirán si no es así. En estos momentos Palamedes de Perros de Caza ha reunido a un ejército de liberación. Harán la guerra entre Aqueos si no se entrega a Ifigenia a Artemisa. Lo lamento… desearía de verdad que hubiera otra manera… —explicó Odiseo.

—No… yo lo lamento… —elevó su cosmos Agamenón, sorprendiendo a Odiseo, e intimidando a Menelao que por vez primera sentía el verdadero poder de su hermano—. Lamento que tu confianza en mí, Odiseo, haya sido tal que me hayas puesto al mando, solo para defraudarte de esta manera. Como Rey Supremo debo mostrarme firme ante mis decisiones, Artemisa es una diosa enemiga, no me rendiré ante sus exigencias, incluso si tengo que pasar sobre ti, amigo mío. ¡Fisura en el Espacio! —lanzó su técnica máxima Agamenón, y Odiseo elevó su cosmos, y atrapó el corte con sus manos, pero solo atrapó el corte físico, el espacio se distorsionó, abatió a Odiseo, y el cosmos mismo de Odiseo se estremeció mientras este se cortaba a la mitad. Néstor, que igual que Calcas no había sido más que un testigo, observó las dimensiones divididas, y las redes de cosmos violeta intentar unirse nuevamente tras ser cortadas. Varias dimensiones se reflejaron en las redes, en una Odiseo vestía armadura común, se veía más viejo, y suplicaba a Agamenón, en otra Odiseo vestía una armadura dorada, en otro era Diomedes quien convencía a Agamenón, en otro, el mismo Aquiles, y en una realidad diferente el Monte Aullís no existía. El corte de Agamenón era tan perfecto, que lograba abrir grietas en la realidad de quien era atravesado, y este veía incontables vidas que pudo haber vivido, posibilidades que no había elegido perseguir, un corte tan mortífero que la misma existencia sufría cuando este dividía a la víctima—. Eres digno de recibir mi Fisura en el Espacio, Odiseo… has visto lo que el universo planea de ti. Todas son tus realidades, tu existencia, todos los caminos que has podido elegir, pero solo existe un verdadero camino, y es el que existe frente a tus ojos. La Fisura en el Espacio no ataca el cuerpo, ataca la mente y el cosmos. Esto no fue más que un breve destello de su poder, si te quisiera muerto, ya te habría matado. ¿Ves ahora por qué no pienso dejarme intimidar por una diosa? —preguntó Agamenón.

—Lo que veo… Agamenón… —comenzó Odiseo, elevando su cosmos, poniéndose de pie, sorprendiendo a Agamenón que no podía entender el cómo se ponía de pie Odiseo tras recibir su técnica máxima—. Es que sin importar la realidad. Necesitas de mi guía… así que… ¡No me rendiré! ¡Megas Depranon! —gritó Odiseo, formó la oz de plata en sus manos, la blandió, y Agamenón intentó bloquear con su Excalibur solo para encontrar que Odiseo rompía su espada, y le rompía el brazo—. Lo siento mucho… de verdad lo siento… pero Ifigenia debe ser sacrificada. Los mortales no solo somos temerosos de los dioses, Agamenón… los necesitamos tanto como ellos nos necesitan a nosotros… ambos bandos, dioses y mortales se van a equivocar siempre… y siempre, alguno de los dos bandos tendrá que ceder… es el turno de los mortales para ceder… de verdad lo lamento —Agamenón miró su brazo, su espada estaba rota, y Odiseo, el Caballero de Plata, aún poseía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Tu determinación… excede a la mía… —bajó la cabeza Agamenón—. En el fondo siempre lo he sabido, que yo mismo fui el detonante de mi propia tragedia… Ifigenia es mi hija más querida… pero he de entregarla por el bien de esta empresa. Que los dioses me perdonen… —desistió Agamenón, y Odiseo se arrodilló frente a él, con el dolor que sabía que provocaba en Agamenón quemándole el pecho.

—¡Agamenón! —gritó Aquiles que por fin terminaba de trepar el Monte de Áulis—. ¡No lo haga! ¡No se rinda mi rey! ¡Los dioses no deben salirse con la suya! ¡Debemos demostrarles que se equivocan! ¡Tomaré a su hija por esposa! ¡Me consagraré a Deméter de ser necesario! ¡Pero no permita que los dioses sean los arquitectos de nuestros destinos por favor! —suplicó Aquiles con ira, y Agamenón lo miró, dolido.

—Nada desearía más que poder hacerlo, Aquiles —entristeció Agamenón—. Pero mi egoísmo ha llegado a su fin. Por el bien de la empresa he de cooperar. Mi hija, no vale el sacrificio de 30 pueblos… he tomado mi decisión —Aquiles enfureció, intentó refutar, pero Calcas habló primero.

—Mis señores, me temo que este circo de los peones de los dioses debe terminar —interrumpió Calcas mirando montaña abajo—. Al parecer, la decisión ha sido tomada por la mujer más valiente de toda Hélade —apuntó Calcas, y todos observaron a Ifigenia rodeada por todos los Aqueos, vistiendo una túnica ceremonial de sacrificio, y sentándose en el altar, a la espera de la llegada del sacerdote que la entregaría en sacrificio—. Que mujer más valiente… —se impresionó Calcas.

—¡Es una idiota! ¡Eso es lo que es! —lloró Aquiles, azotando su puño contra el suelo—. Malditos dioses… malditos… todos son unos malditos… —lloró Aquiles—. ¡Quirón! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quirón! —lloró Aquiles, y Odiseo sintió pena por él—. ¡No lo soporto! ¡Malditos dioses! ¡Malditos! ¿Por qué no me enseñaste a alabarlos Quirón? —lloró Aquiles, y se estiró la cabellera con coraje.

**Monte Pelión. Tesalia.**

—La constelación de Libra derrama Icor de sus platos dorados, mientras el Tigre y el Dragón, confundidos, miran en dirección al cosmos descubriendo que para el cosmos, son insignificantes —meditó Quirón de Centauro mientras observaba en dirección a la constelación de Libra, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. Aquiles, te convertí en un héroe verdadero, un héroe con una misión. Proteger a Athena, incluso de los mismos dioses que tanto odias. Ahora no lo comprendes, porque odias a los dioses pero deseas amar a una diosa. Tu única preocupación es que tu nombre sea sinónimo de leyenda, no has entendido que leyenda no es sinónimo de gloria, la gloria es solo una parte de ello, si en verdad deseas que tu nombre sea recordado, aprende del Águila, de su ejemplo. Su nombre, ahora es sinónimo de leyenda.

**Isla de Aullis. Tienda de Athena.**

—El sacrificio está por comenzar… —susurró Poseidón, que se mantenía tranquilo, mientras Shana temblaba, y sus manos intentaban cerrarse tratando de impedir su dolor humano, mientras como diosa intentaba comprender los designios de los dioses—. ¿Irás a verla? Me refiero a Ifigenia… —le preguntó Poseidón.

—La veo todo el tiempo… los veo todo el tiempo a todos… —lloró Shana, se mordió el labio, intentaba comprenderlo, intentaba ser fuerte—. Agamenón sufrió tanto… de verdad ama a su hija, de verdad piensa igual que Aquiles que no debe dejarse vencer por los dioses… pero… Artemisa jamás cedió… ella no comprendió que todo fue un simple malentendido. ¿Por qué a los dioses les cuesta tanto perdonar? —lloró.

—¿Perdonó Menelao a Paris por el rapto de Helena? —le preguntó Poseidón, y Shana se puso de rodillas y siguió lamentándose—. Recuerda lo que dijeron tus dorados, lo que mencionó tu esperanza. En ocasiones, el perdón no es suficiente. El mundo debe estar en equilibrio, jamás debe ser ni demasiado bueno ni demasiado malo. Esa es la verdad del universo. Siempre debe haber equilibrio. Así como Menelao y los Aqueos no pueden perdonar el rapto de Helena a riesgo de que más raptos se cometan, Artemisa no puede perdonar a Agamenón a riesgo de que otros sigan su ejemplo. ¿Qué pasará cuando todos los mortales piensen como Aquiles y Agamenón? ¿Qué pasará cuando los mortales crean que no necesitan de los dioses? La balanza se desequilibrará, y bien y mal será sinónimo del juicio de cada persona. Eres una diosa joven, algún día lo comprenderás. Ya que eres la diosa más equilibrada de todas. Una diosa… —y Poseidón la miró mientras se tiraba de los cabellos y soltaba un alarido de inmenso dolor—. Y una humana… lo lamento mucho Shana… tienes que encontrar el equilibrio entre humanidad y divinidad… esta no es más que tu primera lección… —finalizó Poseidón.

**Playa de Aullis.**

—Diosa Artemisa… hemos sido testigos de tu poder, y pedimos tu perdón mediante el sacrificio de esta doncella en tu nombre —comenzó Calcas, vistiendo la túnica ceremonial del Patriarca, con 6 caballeros dorados a cada lado, y con Ifigenia recostada en la piedra mientras en su mano sostenía la daga dorada de los sacrificios—. Ifigenia, hija de Agamenón quién te ha ofendido, voluntariamente acepta su destino. Te pedimos perdón por nuestra ofensa, y esperamos que la aceptes como una de tus doncellas. Jamás ha sido profanada por la carne humana a pesar de no haber hecho juramento de castidad, jamás se ha entregado a la lujuria de Afrodita. Su pureza, es ahora tu gran obsequio —Ifigenia lloró en silencio, Agamenón desvió la mirada, Aquiles, furioso, deseaba interrumpir la ceremonia, y Patroclo simplemente se limitó a tranquilizarlo—. Acepta esta ofrenda. ¡Diosa Artemisa! —bajó la daga Calcas, y la sangre se esparció, manchando las armaduras de los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Agamenón no se inmutó, la mente de Aquiles sin embargo volvió a colapsar, cayó en sus rodillas, y Patroclo y Antíloco se unieron a él intentando calmar su dolor. Calcas sin embargo, se quedó boquiabierto por unos instantes, hasta que las miradas de asombro de los Aqueos comenzaron a resonar por toda Aullis—. ¡Ifigenia no está! —gritó, sacó la daga, y todos miraron a un ciervo en la piedra donde alguna vez estuvo Ifigenia.

—Los dioses no son todos malvados, Calcas —se escuchó la voz de Artemisa, mientras la luna volvía a aparecer en el cielo, y la diosa bajaba con un destello de luz de luna, y la armadura del Águila de plata en sus manos. Todos los Aqueos se impresionaron, y se arrodillaron frente a la diosa, que aterrizó gentilmente en la playa, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Agamenón—. Tu ofensa está perdonada, Agamenón. Has sufrido el mismo dolor que tu asesinato a mis ciervas me ha hecho sufrir a mí. Es por esto que les regreso las mareas —apuntó Artemisa, y el mar embravecido comenzó a regresar a la normalidad—. En cuanto a tu hija se refiere. No volverás a verla en vida. Pero eso no significa que esté muerta. La tomaré como doncella mía. Vivirá en Leuce, mi isla en los Campos Elíseos —y Artemisa miró a Aquiles, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto—. Cuando aprendas a respetar a los dioses, tal vez me plazca recompensarte, mortal. Hasta entonces, jamás superarás el dolor en tu corazón, ni volverás a ver a tu ser amado… —y Aquiles enfureció, pero Patroclo y Antíloco lo derribaron y lo forzaron a tranquilizarse—. Viajen con cuidado, Aqueos. Retiro mi apoyo a Troya, pero otros dioses no serán tan benevolentes —Artemisa se fue, y por fin, Agamenón se dignó a llorar de alegría ante el conocimiento de que su hija estaba a salvo.

—¿La amabas? —se impresionó Antíloco, juzgando a Aquiles, que se lo quitó a él y a Patroclo de encima lanzándolos a extremos diferentes—. Por todos los Dioses Olímpicos, solo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de una mujer dada en sacrificio —sentenció Antíloco.

—No lo entiendes, Antíloco… —comenzó Patroclo, mientras Aquiles se iba en dirección al bosque, arrancándose las piezas de su armadura con odio—. Si Aquiles lograba salvar a Ifigenia y desafiar a los dioses, desafiaría a su propio destino. Eligió la senda de la guerra, eligió la vida corta y plena. Pero encontrar a alguien más que vivía una vida corta sin alcanzar a ser plena. Aquiles no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella, y maldecir a los dioses por no brindarle a Ifigenia alegría alguna —finalizó Patroclo, levantando las piezas de la armadura de Libra—. Pero Aquiles… la vida de Ifigenia fue plena… ahora su nombre será leyenda.

**Anatolia. Chipre.**

—Ya casi está todo listo —habló Lodis mientras seguía a Anficlas alrededor de la ciudad de Chipre, seguida de un ejército de soldados de cobre sin sentimientos que en ese momento era lo que Anficlas necesitaba. Llevaba un mes siendo un rey, y se las había arreglado para ocultar su género perfectamente a una Lodis que seguía sin entender el por qué su amado Ethon lo ignoraba. Pero manteniéndola ocupada con contabilidad le había quitado cierto peso de encima—. Toda la ciudadanía humana ha sido movilizada a la muralla interior del este. Los albergues están abastecidos de alimento, solo quedan los soldados de cobre y la milicia de Oxíporo de Automaton, la Estrella Terrestre de la Opresión —le explicó Lodis.

—Oxíporo… ese sujeto es demasiado peligroso. Confío en que lo has encerrado lejos de sus soldados —le preguntó Anficlas, y Lodis sonrió y asintió, preocupando un poco a Anficlas, que suspiró, y la tomó de la cintura—. Buen trabajo… cariño… —se ruborizó por lo que estaba obligada a hacer, y Lodis se mostró sumamente agradecida por las atenciones recibidas—. ¿Qué hay de tus hermanas? ¿Están a salvo? —preguntó.

—Se quejaron horriblemente, no querían dejar el prostíbulo… —se estremeció Lodis, y Anficlas hizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Cómo puede alguien vender su cuerpo? No lo entiendo. Aunque ellas han tenido mucha más diversión que yo —y Anficlas se sobresaltó, y sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerle la espina—. Sé que tienes 12 años pero… de verdad quisiera celebrar tu cumpleaños de una forma más adulta… ya casi tienes 13… —le mencionó.

—¡Definitivamente no! —se horrorizó Anficlas—. Reina mía, de verdad considero que en estos tiempos de guerra mi principal prioridad debe ser a con mi reino. Además, no estás suficientemente desarrollada para poder disfrutar de hacer… bueno… eso… —se ruborizó Anficlas.

—¡Ethon! —se quejó Lodis—. Tu principal prioridad en estos tiempos de guerra debería ser dejarme embarazada con un hijo tuyo. ¿Cómo vas a ir a la guerra sin dejarme embarazada? —se quejó Lodis.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Mi prioridad por ahora es resistir la avanzada Aquea. Tú sabes lo que pasó en Misia, debemos ser precavidos. No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso —insistió Anficlas, y al pasar por la estatuar principal del fallecido rey Cíniras en el medio de la ciudad, una figura bajó columpiándose del brazo de oro de la estatua y asustó a Anficlas y a Lodis que terminaron abrazadas la una de la otra.

—No quieres ponerte amorosa con Lodis pero bien que te gusta que te abrace, ¿verdad? ¡Muajajajajaja! ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó, y Anficlas miró arriba, encontrando a Cheshire sosteniendo la falda de Casandra para que no cayera y revelara sus intimidades—. Deja eso, Cheshire, quiero ver si al nuevo rey de Chipre de gusta lo que tengo bajo mi falda en vista de que no quiere tocar a su esposa. Tal vez le deje tocarme a mí —sonrió Casandra.

—¡No diga cosas tan vergonzosas señorita Casandra! —le suplicó Cheshire, y perdió el agarre y cayó, Anficlas por su parte atrapó a Casandra como a una princesa, lo que disparó los celos de Lodis—. ¡Uff! —se quejó Cheshire—. ¡Señorita Casandra! ¡Tenga más cuidado por favor! —le suplicó Cheshire.

—No vine aquí a tener cuidado, Cheshire. Vine a buscar el templo en el que van a violarme. Pero no lo he encontrado. Me pregunto si será en Chipre —y Anficlas la miró con preocupación—. No me prestes atención, simplemente pasé a desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi sobrinonina favoritota, como sea que se diga ya invento palabras, ¡Muajajajajaja! Eres muy bellolla Anficlethon —prosiguió con su locura.

—Solo use el masculino por favor… tía Casandra… —le suplicó Anficlas—. Es Rey Ethon, tía Casandra, y eres bienvenida a visitar los templos, pero hazlo con brevedad, esperamos un ataque, ya invadieron los Aqueos a Misia no hace mucho, podríamos ser los próximos —terminó.

—Dentro de exactamente 2 meses con 22 días durante tu cumpleaños número 13 —le explicó Casandra, y Anficlas se impresionó—. El Águila blanca actual ha muerto, y el puesto está vacante. Claro, primero deberás de sufrir, y después podrás cumplir tu promesa a Cíniras —y Lodis se estremeció—. Ow, que linda, piensa que será ella… —susurró, y Anficlas le tapó la boca, y Casandra se la lamió, lo que asqueó a Anficlas que de inmediato la soltó—. ¡Muajajajajaja! Ya me aburrí —puso una cara monótona Casandra, espantando a Anficlas—. ¡Cheshire! ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Y dónde está el templo donde me encontraré con el macho cabrío? ¡Ya quiero! ¡Ya quiero! ¡Ya quiero! —lloriqueó Casandra.

—Le buscaré algo de comer, señorita Casandra —le mencionó Cheshire, que entonces miró a Anficlas—. ¿Hay algún templo en honor a Apolo en Chipre? La señorita Casandra está buscando un templo en específico —le suplicó Cheshire.

—¿Apolo? —preguntó Lodis—. En Chipre solo se adora a Afrodita —y Casandra se horrorizó y se jaloneó los cabellos y comenzó a llorar—. Pero… si buscan un templo en honor a Apolo… cerca de Troya y al norte de la isla de Lesbos está Timbra. Allí se encuentra el templo más grande en honor a Apolo —terminó, y Casandra se impresionó.

—¡Ese es! —se alegró—. ¡Ese es el lugar donde me van a capturar! ¡Tenemos que ir a ese lugar! —comenzó a sacudir a Cheshire—. ¡Vámonos, Cheshire! ¡Ya quiero! ¡Ya quiero! ¡Ya quiero! —insistió, tomó a Cheshire de la mano, y lo jaloneó en dirección a los muelles—. ¿Cómo me equivoqué de isla? ¡No era Chipre era Lesbos! ¡La ciudad al norte de Lesbos, ya voy Agamenón! ¡Espera por tu querida Casandra! ¡Muajajajajaja! —Lodis se preocupó mientras veía a Casandra correr como una lunática, y a Cheshire correr tras de ella. Luego miró a Anficlas, y notó que su marido estaba impaciente.

—El día de mi cumpleaños… ese día… volveré a tener ese sueño… —suspiró Anficlas, y continuó caminando, siendo seguida por Lodis—. Se acerca el día, Diomedes, el día de nuestro fatídico encuentro. Por fin seré capaz de terminar con este tormento, cuando mi lanza te arranque el maldito corazón —terminó Anficlas, mirando a su ciudad rodeada de guerreros de cobre.


	14. Sabiduría y Guerra

**Por fin encontré una forma de acomodar los eventos. En el nombre de los olímpicos no tienen la menor idea de cuánto sufrí para poder resumir todos los eventos en un capítulo que fuera más o menos entendible y que no se sintiera apresurado. Al menos espero que no se haya sentido apresurado. En fin, se supone que iba a actualizar hace una semana pero me fui de vacaciones y la actualización se retrasó. También se supone que les dijera que iba a estar firmando autógrafos en el Hotel Sevilla Palace del D.F. pero desgraciadamente no puede informarles a muchos que iba a estar de vacaciones por allí. La buena noticia es que pasé a Porrúa a dejar el manuscrito de mi libro, espero que Dios me haga el favor de que lo tomen en cuenta y lo quieran patrocinar T_T (cruza los dedos pidiendo suerte). En fin, no les quito más el tiempo. Ya estoy un poco más familiarizado con el mito y los diez años de la Guerra de Troya, así que muy seguramente no me tomará tanto escribir el próximo capítulo. Después de todo se trata de un capítulo de Diomedes. En fin, espero no tardarme una eternidad otra vez.**

**DaanaF: Vaya leyendo nuevamente tu review me cuesta creer que desde mis anteriores vacaciones, el año pasado, no actualizo esta historia, haré mi mejor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante, lo juro. En cuanto a tus reacciones, vaya, de verdad no me esperaba ese cambio de corazón a con Ifigenia, pero me alegra que te haya gustado… creo que te gustó, jajaja.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¿Ser considerado con Aquiles? No sé si el mito es considerado con él, hasta donde sé no lo es jajaja. Pero ya veré que puedo hacer para no hacerle la vida imposible tipo Milo a Aquiles. Vaya, otro cambio de corazón a con Ifigenia, aunque la Ifigenia buena fue debut y despedida, y por cierto, Patroclo y Antíloco no son los únicos guardianes de Aquiles. Los Generales de Poseidón requieren de mayor protagonismo también y ya estoy trabajando en ello.**

**midusa: Por fin, ya por fin pude cumplirte midusa, lo siento mucho de verdad, esta historia es difícil de escribir pero ya me leí todo el libro de Troya y mitos alternos, juro solemnemente que esta vez no me tardaré años, de hecho haré mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar esta historia antes de que acabe el año, lo prometo (su determinación es mayor a 9,000 -frase de Vegeta). En cuanto a Casandra, en este capítulo no sale, pero en el siguiente te prometo mucho de Casandra, mucho de Diomedes y mucho de Anficlas. Este capítulo es más bien de todos juntos.**

**angel de acuario: Sé que tiene siglos que no actualizo pero si alguna vez vuelves por aquí te contesto tu review. En efecto, artemisa hizo mal pero así va el mito y no puedo cambiarlo, bueno si podría pero estoy tratando de no hacerlo, en cuanto a Helena y Menelao me temo que tendrás que esperar para saberlo.**

**En fin, nuevamente, por enésima vez y ya sé que ya no confían en mí por mis retrasos, se los compensaré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, esta historia es la prioridad entre las demás, se los juro por Milo y Saori. Si soy falso y no vuelvo a actualizar esta vez a tiempo me retiraré 100% del Milori, así de determinado estoy a cumplirles esta vez.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Anatolia. Dárdano. Agosto de 1,195 A.C.**

—Me has escuchado bien, Hades. Incluso si mi hermano Apolo desea continuar brindándote su apoyo. Artemisa tomará bando junto a los Aqueos —le mencionaba Artemisa, reflejada en una esfera de viento conjurada por Créusa, que hasta esos momentos se encontraba en una reunión con Paris y Equetrón, quienes secretamente eran dioses. Los tres se encontraban en la sala del trono de Dárdano, con Créusa temblando de miedo, y Equetrón más concentrado en desnudarla en su mente que en Artemisa o Paris—. Por lo que puedo observar, mi hermano tampoco está muy a tu favor. Todo parece indicar que volverás a perder. Tu ambición, Hades, ya han puesto a Hefestos y a mí de lado de Athena. Considéralo una advertencia de los dioses —terminó, y Paris aplastó la esfera de vientos.

—Mi señor Hades, se lo ruego —agregó Créusa horrorizada—. No es mi culpa, Hefesto metió sus narices donde no le importa y arruinó mis planes. Y con Artemisa en el cielo no hay más que pueda hacer de momento que intentar convencer a Eneas de unirse a la guerra pero mi amado no quiere entenderlo —y Equetrón enfureció por la mención—. Si tanto querías acurrucarte conmigo hubieras poseído a Eneas, Ares idiota —se quejó Créusa.

—Eneas es demasiado valioso como para permitir a Ares arruinar su cuerpo —le explicó Paris, que entonces se rascó la barbilla—. Con Casandra aquí todo sería más sencillo. Pero en su lugar terminé con una calienta camas que no ha desempeñado correctamente su trabajo, ni ha convencido a Eneas de darle a Troya el apoyo de los Dárdanos, no has masacrado a tantos Aqueos como deberías. El ejército ya viene, y está casi completo —se quejó Paris, y Créusa sintió que lloraría—. En todo caso, Troya sigue siendo inexpugnable. Volverás a intentarlo, Afrodita, y si no lo logras, me veré forzado a entregarle a Apolo un trono en el Olimpo antes de tiempo —y Créusa se sobresaltó temerosa de la amenaza de Paris—. Ares, regresarás a Troya a preparar las empalizadas. No podemos evitar que los Aqueos lleguen, pero les prepararemos un digno recibimiento —le aseguró Paris.

—¿Va a dejarlos llegar así como así? —se quejó Equetrón, y Créusa seguía temblando de miedo mientras hacía planes para convencer a su marido. Tristemente todos terminaban en sexo como factor de convencimiento—. Iré yo mismo a hundir los barcos de ser necesario —le espetó Equetrón y tomó su lanza.

—No es necesario, debes tranquilizarte, Ares, ya tendrás tu diversión —le mencionó Hades, y con su cosmos materializó a un Espectro frente al grupo—. Laocoonte de Serpiente Bicéfala, Estrella Terrestre de la Razón, tengo una misión para ti —le mencionó Hades, y el Espectro, decrépito y de cabello verde alga y ojos rojos, reverenció a Paris—. Buscarás entre los Aqueos a un hombre de nombre Filoctetes, y te harás cargo de que no participe en la guerra —le ordenó, y el Espectro asintió y se desvaneció en una nube de humo—. Antes de partir, Casandra dejó bien en claro las herramientas para la victoria Troyana. Primero, el Paladio de Athena, después, la supervivencia de Trolio, y además, el maestro de la arquería, Filoctetes, no deberá participar en la guerra… —finalizó, y tanto Hades como Ares desaparecieron de la sala de trono de Dárdano, justo a tiempo para que Eneas entrara en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Eneas, y encontró a una preocupada Créusa, que parpadeó un par de veces mientras Eneas la miraba fijamente—. ¿Qué estás planeando? —le preguntó, y Créusa pensó en una excusa.

—¡Cariñitos sorpresa! —extendió los brazos Créusa, y Eneas bajó la cabeza en señal de preocupación—. ¿No quieres? —entristeció, y para sorpresa de Créusa, Eneas asintió—. ¿De verdad? —se alegró ella, y olvidó por completo la guerra y se entregó al amor de Eneas.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras de Troya.**

**Troya: Año Uno.**

**Capítulo 4: Sabiduría y Guerra.**

* * *

**Anatolia. Mar Egeo. Frente a la isla de Tenedos. Septiembre de 1,195 A.C.**

—No volveremos a cometer el mismo error 2 veces —hablaba Agamenón con los barcos Aqueos a una distancia alejada de la vista de cualquier patrullero de la Isla de Tenedos, y con varios barcos con sus tablones uniéndolos para una reunión en el barco principal de Agamenón, Rey Supremo de la travesía—. Hemos enviado a nuestros espías a la isla y efectivamente se trata de Tenedos. No son adoradores de Hades pero lo son de Apolo. Es por ello que no podemos llamarlos ni aliados ni enemigos. Debemos proseguir con la debida cautela —les explicaba Agamenón a Caballeros Dorados y a Generales Marinos por igual, y Poseidón estaba más que impresionado.

—Cualquiera pensaría que tras el sacrificio de Ifigenia Agamenón estaría devastado —comenzó a susurrarle Poseidón a Shana, que se mostraba igualmente impresionada—. Más sin embargo, el Rey Supremo parece más centrado que nunca. Por fin podemos decir que hemos hecho la elección indicada —y Shana se alegró. Principalmente porque entre ella y Odiseo lo habían elegido y tras la catástrofe que fue el enfurecer a Artemisa habían comenzado a dudar de su elección—. Los vientos del cambio favorecerán a los Aqueos de ahora en adelante —sonrió Poseidón con orgullo.

—Te equivocas, querido tío —interrumpió Shana, y Poseidón la miró de reojo—. Quien estará a nuestro favor de ahora en adelante, no serán los vientos —sonrió, viendo las sombras de Hefestos y de Artemisa sentados a su lado—. Sino dioses de corazones bondadosos —y Poseidón, que podía ver a los dioses escondidos en las sombras perfectamente, se limitó a asentir mientras las sombras se desvanecían.

—No podemos ocupar todas nuestras fuerzas en ataques frontales —continuaba explicando Agamenón—. Dividiremos a la fuerza dorada en 4 frentes. Los Generales Marinos irán 2 en cada unidad. Aquiles —comentó Agamenón, y el joven asintió con orgullo—. Escoge a los miembros de la unidad que liderarás —le ordenó.

—¡Mi señor Agamenón! —reverenció Aquiles—. A mi unidad pertenecerán los Caballeros Dorados Patroclo de Leo y Antíloco de Virgo. Los Caballeros de Plata Fénix de Heracles, Protesilao de Orión y Eumelo de Auriga —prosiguió presentando a los de plata, entre ellos el recién adquirido guerrero Mirmidon Eumelo, de cabellera escarlata y corta y de piel morena—. Entre los de bronce a mi cargo llevare a Trasimedes de Andrómeda, Podarces de Dragón, y a Anfimadante de Boyeros —los de bronce se presentaron, Dragón y Andrómeda ya conociéndose, pero Anfimadante de Boyeros no les era familiar, pero por la forma en que él y Patoclo se saludaban, todos intuyeron que el mayor de barba negra y cabellera del mismo color bien alaciada era probablemente un soldado que lucho al lado del padre de Patroclo—. Si el señor Poseidón lo acepta de igual manera me gustaría tener a Automedonte de Hipocampo, y a Peneleo de Dragón Marino —y Poseidón asintió dando su permiso. Agamenón aceptó de igual manera, y entonces notó la emoción de Áyax, asintió, y le permitió hablar.

—¡Gran guerrero Agamenón! —se presentó Áyax—. Si me lo permite pretendo llevar en mi escuadra a mi hermano Teucro de Sagitario, y al camarón, Epeo de Aries como parte de los dorados —Epeo se horrorizó e intentó anclarse del brazo de Acamante, pero el rey de Atenas le frotó la cabellera y lo mandó con Áyax—. Entre los de plata llevaré a Menor de Perseo —y el de plata que compartía el nombre con Áyax se molestó por ser apodado Menor—. A Agapenor de Cetus —presentó al de plata de cabellera azul corta y tuerto de un ojo—. Y por último a Tlepólemo de Cerberos —presentó a un imponente hombre de cabellera castaña y salvaje y complexión de bárbaro—. Entre los de bronce llevaré a Tersites de la Hidra —presentó a su espía, y Diomedes enfureció al verlo—. Menesteo de Oso, y el hermanastro de Menor, Medonte de la Liebre —presentó a otro rubio igual a Menor, vistiendo la armadura blanca de la Liebre—. Y entre los de Poseidón llevaré a Anceo de Lynmades y con ese me basta —se alegró Áyax, y Agamenón entonces miró a Diomedes.

—¡Mi soberano! —reverenció Diomedes—. Tras meditarlo y charlar con mis compañeros, he decidido solicitar la ayuda de Acamante de Cáncer y Anfímaco de Piscis entre los dorados —y ambos reverenciaron—. Entre los de plata… —intentó decir.

—Odiseo de Altar supongo —le interrumpió Agamenón, y Diomedes se sorprendió y asintió, más tras dirigir una mirada a Odiseo, que desvió la propia apenado, Diomedes supo que algo andaba mal—. Me temo que a Odiseo lo requerimos en otra unidad, Diomedes. Ya fue suficiente de insubordinaciones de ustedes dos. Planeo separarlos para aprovechas sus respectivos potenciales al máximo, Odiseo ha estado de acuerdo con ello —y Diomedes miró a su amigo, que lo tranquilizó con la mirada—. Redistribuye tu fuerza plateada por favor —sugirió Agamenón.

—Como usted ordene… mi soberano… —mencionó Diomedes un tanto entristecido y mientras dirigía la mirada a Odiseo—. Tomaré a Palamedes de Perros de Caza, a Esténelo de Argos y a… bueno… —comenzó a pensarlo Diomedes—. Anfíloco de Cuervo… supongo… —mencionó mientras observaba de reojo a un Caballero de Plata de su misma edad y cabellera negra y enchinada con un par de trenzas frente a su rostro que estuvo a punto de lanzarse a él y abrazarlo—. ¡No te me acerques! —le recriminó Diomedes, y el de Cuervo lloró un poco, y Shana y Odiseo se preocuparon por Diomedes—. Veamos… entre los de bronce pues Euríalo de Unicornio, Talpio de Delfín, y Demofonte, el hermano de Acamante que viste al Lobo —prosiguió—. Entre los Generales de Poseidón tomaré a Polixeno y a Memnón —terminó.

—Me parece una distribución excelente —mencionó Agamenón—. Como Rey Supremo tomaré a mi hermano Menelao de Acuario y a Néstor de Géminis bajo mi mando —explicó Agamenón, mirando a sus compañeros—. Los gemelos Yálmeno de Cefeo y Ascálafo de Ofiuco vendrán conmigo también —señaló al par de gemelos de cabelleras castañas y largas de entre los de plata—. Calcas de la Copa también vendrá conmigo —terminó con la selección plateada—. De entre los de bronce elijo a Taltibio de Casiopea y a Euribates de Corona Austral —presentó al par de espartanos, el primero con la cabellera larga y plateada, el segundo calvo con una corona de hojas cubriéndole la calva a duras penas—. La última debía ser mi hija Ifigenia, pero por lo ocurrido seleccionaré a Meges de Serpiente —se aproximó y reverenció un joven de cabellera corta y morada—. Idomeneo de Crisaor y Meríones de Scilla, espero contar con su humilde apoyo —y ambos Generales de Poseidón reverenciaron—. Por último, habrá una quinta unidad liderada por Odiseo —mencionó, y todos se sorprendieron por la revelación.

—Así será, mi señor Agamenón —reverenció Odiseo, y Diomedes lo miró con cautela—. Filoctetes de Sagita y Femio de la Lira me apoyaran entre los de plata —presentó Odiseo al anciano Filoctetes y al joven y apuesto Femio de cabellera corta y enchinada—. Entre los de bronce llevaré a Polipetes de Equuleus, Leonteo de León Menor, Toante de Pegaso, y a mi Escudero y primo de Diomedes, Cianipo de Pez Austral —y Diomedes se sobresaltó a ver a un joven de 12 años con su misma cabellera, solo que recortada a la mitad, vistiendo la armadura del Pez Austral—. Seremos una unidad pequeña de apoyo al resto de los ofensores de Troya —finalizó Odiseo presentando sus respetos.

—Así será —le mencionó Agamenón—. La misión de Odiseo será la de proteger a las unidades que vayan a la batalla con sus arqueros desde la retaguardia, y proteger a Macaón y a su hermano Podalirio quienes son nuestros médicos—. Les explicó Agamenón—. Esto significa que Odiseo y sus hombres participarán en todas las batallas, pero desde la retaguardia. Atacarán desde lejos, formarán un perímetro seguro para que se retiren nuestros heridos, y solo subirán a atacar cuando sea en extremo necesario. Los hombres de Ítaca son arqueros, no guerreros, por eso los separamos de los Calidonios y los Argivos. ¿Lo entiendes, Diomedes? —le preguntó Agamenón, y Diomedes tuvo que asentir—. 2 escuadras lideradas por dorados irán a la batalla junto con el grupo de Odiseo. El objetivo primario es Tenedos —apuntó Agamenón—. Como no glorifican a Hades en Tenedos, no se les permite atacar sin primero negociar. Necesito a 2 escuadras volunta… —intentó decir, y notó a Aquiles y a Áyax levantando sus manos—. Supongo que era de esperarse… Aquiles, Áyax, Odiseo. Sus escuadras a tierra —y el par de dorados se alegró, y Odiseo simplemente reverenció mostrando el respeto que ni Aquiles ni Áyax tenían—. Alístense y vayan a tierra —finalizó.

Agamenón se retiró de regreso a sus aposentos mientras charlaba con Poseidón, y los grupos de Áyax y Aquiles se apresuraban para bajar sus botes y dirigirse a tierra. Shana pretendía acompañar a Agamenón y a Poseidón, más al notar el descontento de Diomedes y la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de Odiseo, Shana se quedó para ver al par que se mantenía en silencio mirándose el uno al otro sin llegar a conectar miradas al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero quejarme, últimamente no soy de los que se quejan pero… ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Diomedes a Odiseo, que suspiró con molestia—. ¿Hice algo para merecer tu descontento? —le preguntó.

—Puedo tolerar incluso tu lujuria que te lleva de burdel en burdel, pero hay alguien a quién no puedo tolerar… Palamedes… —fue la respuesta de Odiseo, que observaba al Caballero de Plata de los Perros de Caza mirarlos a ambos fijamente desde la distancia—. Pero pese a mi desprecio, no fue de propia elección el que me dieran mi propia unidad. Palamedes fue a aconsejarle a Menelao, quién por su inmenso cariño a mí y a mi pueblo intercedió ante Agamenón, y ahora soy otra escuadra de ataque Aquea. Una que al parecer combatirá desde la retaguardia en todas las batallas, lo que me recuerda, Cianipo de Pez Austral… —se dirigió al primo de Diomedes, que hasta esos momentos socializaba con Toante de Pegaso—. Alista a los arqueros. Filoctetes de Sagita, te encargarás del liderato de los mismos, Femio de la Lira, te quedarás junto a los médicos Macaón y Podalirio y te encargarás de la construcción de la empalizada de retirada. Leonteo de Leoncillo y Polipetes de Equuelus. Ustedes dos irán conmigo y con Toante de Pegaso al frente. Si los grupos de Áyax y Aquiles requieres de asistencia, estaremos allí para ayudarles —terminó su explicación.

—Entiendo perfectamente que eres capaz de liderar a un batallón a pesar de jamás haber estado involucrado en una guerra pero… —intentó dialogar Diomedes—. No me sentiré cómodo si no estás acompañándome a la batalla. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Siempre hemos combatido juntos —le intentó explicar.

—Participaste en la batalla de los Epígonos, has visto más guerra que muchos otros, estarás bien —le explicaba Odiseo, pero Diomedes cerraba sus manos en puños en señal de molestia—. Tengo el cosmos de un Caballero Dorado a pesar de vestir de plata. No me subestimes, Diomedes —le sonrió Odiseo.

—No te subestimo… —le respondió—. Tan solo pienso que esta guerra te está cambiando, y no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando el cambio —y Odiseo se impresionó por esas palabras—. No eres guerrero, eres estratega, mis hombres siempre han defendido a los tuyos y los tuyos han escudado a los míos. La estrategia es tu fuerte, la batalla el mío. ¿No eres tú quien siempre dice que Athena es nuestra diosa por ser sabiduría en la guerra? Tu eres sabiduría, yo soy guerra… no estuviste presente en la batalla de los Epígonos… no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si no hay alguien allí para detenerme. Agamenón se quedaría corto ante mi tiranía… —le explicó Diomedes.

—Entonces esto se trata de ti como siempre, ¿verdad? —le respondió Odiseo, y Shana notó el rumbo sombrío que estaba tomando la conversación—. Siempre preocupado por ti y por nadie más. El caudillo que desde los 14 años ya hacía la guerra, señor de Argos, de Tebas y de Calidón. La victima entre los Caballeros Dorados, el favorito de Athena. ¿Qué más necesitas para sentirte superior a los demás? ¿Te cuesta tanto aceptar que otros también deseamos gloria? —le preguntó, y Diomedes lo tomó del cuello y lo forzó a encararlo—. No te lo recomiendo… Caballero Dorado… —le refutó Odiseo, mientras Diomedes lo observaba fijamente—. Solo puedes perder una sola batalla, y te puedo asegurar que soy más fuerte que tú… —le respondió.

—Tal vez algún día pongamos a prueba esa teoría —lo empujó Diomedes, y el de plata lo miró con desprecio—. Y para tu información. No estaba intentando hacer que sintieras pena por mí o por lo que soy capaz de hacer. Intentaba explicarte que la sabiduría no existe sin la guerra, ni la guerra sin la sabiduría de manejarla. Cuando vaya a batalla me hará falta tu sabiduría, y a ti te hará falta mi poderío en la guerra. Pero si es así como quieres que sea… que así sea… —viró Diomedes, encontrando a Shana frente a él, lo que le dolió bastante al de Escorpio—. De verdad lo lamento mucho… Shana… —le susurró, y Diomedes se retiró, dejando a Shana atrás y mirando a un furioso Odiseo que pateó una cubeta con molestia.

—Odiseo… —se dirigió Shana a él haciendo un esfuerzo por no llamarlo tío—. Apelaré a tu sabiduría en lugar de a la violencia de Diomedes pidiéndote que por favor me expliques lo que está pasando. ¿Acaso tú y Diomedes han entrado en desacuerdo? —preguntó sobre lo que era más que evidente.

—Diomedes y yo siempre estamos en desacuerdo… diosa Athena —le respondió Odiseo—. Tanto él tiene que entender que por sobrevivir yo necesito aprender a hacer la guerra, como él necesita aprender a ser sabiduría —y Athena comenzó a comprenderlo—. No es secreto de nadie entre los Aqueos el que la diosa Athena sufre de favoritismo, y que nos tiene a Diomedes y a mí en muy alta estima. Nos llaman los favoritos de Athena. La diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra no debe tener favoritos, merma la moral de las tropas. Si Diomedes y yo permanecemos juntos en la misma escuadra, se mermará más la imagen pensando que nosotros tenemos su protección en lugar del resto de los nuestros. Pero no es solo esa la razón. La guerra cambia a la gente, y Diomedes es guerra y furia. Si se sale de control en medio de una batalla mi querido amigo solo encontrará una fría tumba. Ahora que tenemos la ventaja del ataque sorpresa es cuando Diomedes necesitará aprender a ser sabiduría… mientras yo aprendo a desanclarme de mi mente conformista y de auto-defensa… y me convierto en un guerrero… —y Athena notó la gran sabiduría de la que era capaz Odiseo, así como Diomedes era capaz de una gran destreza en batalla. Ambos realmente, eran los favoritos de Athena, Odiseo su sabiduría, y Diomedes su guerra—. Si no aprendo. Mi sentido de supervivencia y mi miedo podrían obligarme a abandonar a quienes más aprecio en batalla. Es así de simple. Ambos debemos aprendes lo que el otro domina con facilidad. Somos los opuestos perfectos del mismo óbolo —finalizó.

—He comprendido el mensaje, Odiseo —fue la tranquila respuesta de Shana, que le dirigió una gentil sonrisa a uno de sus dos favoritos—. Esperare que la valentía en la guerra te alcance a ti como deberá alcanzar a Diomedes la sabiduría. Ello los convertirá a ambos en los guerreros más grandes de mi ejército —Odiseo reverenció y se retiró a los botes con su escuadra. Shana entonces se dispuso a retirarse también y unirse a Agamenón y a Poseidón en la planeación, cuando de pronto un par de dorados sin consideraciones por su diosa pasaron cada uno al lado de Shana, asustándola, aunque el par que competía en carrera hasta los botes se preocupó tras notar que habían sido insensibles, se voltearon y reverenciaron en señal de arrepentimiento, aunque Áyax entonces pateó a Aquiles al suelo y se adelantó, y el furioso príncipe de los Mirmidones se preparó para correr tras Áyax, cuando Shana lo detuvo—. Pirra… —lo interrumpió, y Aquiles enfureció y estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando notó el rostro cálido de su diosa tranquilizando su furia—. Que encuentres gloria donde quiera que vayas. Y pese a que sé que no vivirás mucho por las elecciones que tú mismo has tomado. Ciegamente espero en mi corazón que tengas la imprudencia de desafiar los designios de los dioses y que sobrevivas a esta guerra —finalizó.

—¿Desafiar los designios de los dioses? —se preguntó Aquiles, y Shana asintió—. Lo que significa que Athena quiere que me burle de los dioses en su cara, eso suena perturbadoramente divertido —y Shana se preocupó un poco por la forma en que Aquiles tomaba la situación—. Pienso que será divertido averiguarlo. Diosa idiota —finalizó, y entonces corrió a los botes dejando atrás a una furiosa Shana—. ¡Eso fue por llamarme Pirra! ¡Shana cabeza de aire! —le gritó, subió a su bote con Patroclo y Antíloco mientras Áyax apresuraba a sus hombres para que cortaran las amarras. Aquiles simplemente se burló de su lentitud y del como discutía con Epeo todo el tiempo, tomó su espada, y de un tajo cortó las amarras él mismo, forzando al bote a caer con fuerza sobre el agua y a los preocupados de Patroclo y Antíloco a abrazarse por el miedo—. ¿Eh? ¿Me cambias por Antíloco? Ya sabía que eras un rarito —se burló.

—¡Mi señor! —enfureció Patroclo—. Me disculpo de antemano por esto —arremetió contra Aquiles golpeándole la nuca con fuerza—. ¡Las armaduras doradas pesan una inmensidad, Aquiles! ¡Si alguien caía al agua no importa el cosmos, nos ahogamos pedazo de imbécil! —le recriminó furioso, y a pesar de que Aquiles quería discutir con Patroclo, esta vez tenía a 2 en contra con Antíloco también mirándolo con desdén. Shana lo observó todo desde el barco, y suspiró preocupada, más aún cuando Áyax saltó desnudo al agua, avergonzando a Shana, mientras el inmenso e indecoroso caballero nadaba hasta Tenedos decidido a derrotar a Aquiles, que enfureció e intentó lanzarse al agua con todo y armadura, solo para que Patroclo y Antíloco lo detuvieran y salvaran su vida por su imprudencia competitiva.

—Aquiles… de verdad te vas a morir muy joven si sigues así de imprudente… —se preocupó Shana—. Áyax tampoco ayuda, mi Orden Dorada está llena de dementes —finalizó mientras entraba en los aposentos de Agamenón, donde Idomenedo de Crisaor, Calcas de la Copa, Menelao de Acuario y Agamenón de Capricornio tenían una pequeña audiencia con Poseidón.

—Leucophrye es el nombre con el que no hace mucho se conocía a Tenedos —comenzó a explicar Poseidón—. Pero la isla cambió su nombre cuando Tenes, quien se pensaba que era hijo de Apolo, llegó a la ciudad tras ser desterrado por su verdadero padre, Cigno, quien lo pensaba culpable de violación, cosa que no era cierta y por ello Apolo iluminó el ataúd en que su padre lo encerró a él y a su hermana Hemithea, logrando que los habitantes de Leucophyre lo encontraran a tiempo y, viendo la iluminación de Apolo como señal de divinidad, lo declararan hijo de Apolo y por consiguiente rey de Leucophyre, que fue a pasar a llamarse Tenedos una vez que Tenes fue coronado —les explicaba Poseidón un poco de historia de la isla que en esos momentos invadían—. Esto también significa que en Tenedos no encontraremos Espectros, pero si la iluminación de Apolo es cierta, no solo Tenes pero también Hemithea fueron alcanzados por su luz, y es probable que Aquiles, Áyax y Odiseo estén por encontrar algo peor que Espectros en la Isla de Tenedos. Por el bien de esta invasión espero que Aquiles sea lo suficientemente compasivo como lo fue con Telefó de Archfiend en Misia —finalizó su explicación.

**Tenedos.**

Las atalayas de Tenedos notaron la avanzada Aquea e inmediatamente fueron a buscar a una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña suave tan larga que le llegaba inclusive a la cintura. La mujer vestía una armadura que brillaba como el oro blanco en contra del reflejo del sol, y cuando sus soldados llegaron ante ella tuvieron que esforzarse por evitar ser deslumbrados por la luz emanando del brillo de su armadura.

—¡Mi señora Hemithea! ¡Mi señora! —gritaban los asustados Tenedonios—. El rey Priamo tenía razón. La armada Aquea ha venido a hacerle la guerra a Anatolia. Varios barcos se dirigen a nuestras costas—. Continuaba con su explicación el soldado, y Hemithea lo cacheteó con fuerza.

—Déjate de tonterías, soldado. Tenedos no es aliada de Troya —le explicaba la mujer—. ¿Por qué los Aqueos vendrían a Tenedos si es Lesbos en donde deberían de atracar? —se preguntó la mujer mientras subía a la atalaya, tomaba un vidrio redondo algo grueso que le ofrecía uno de sus soldados, y al asomarse y mirar por el aumento que le proporcionaba el vidrio, se horrorizó tras ver el trasero desnudo de Áyax que apenas y se estaba vistiendo en su armadura—. ¡Ah! ¡He visto las fosas oscuras del Tártaros! —se quejó la mujer.

—Tan simpática como siempre. Hemithea —se presentó ante ella mientras se frotaba los ojos un Espectro alto, fornido, con una armadura negra con una hombrera en forma de cabeza de caballo y con la mano derecha mostrando un rostro extraño de una criatura cuyos ojos eran parte del puño.

—Arsinoos —reverenció Hemithea—. Tu presencia en Tenedos podría sugerir una alianza con Hades. Te pido que te ocultes mientras los Tenedonios nos encargamos de las negociaciones. No podemos arriesgar a nuestro pueblo a una guerra —sugirió Hemithea.

—Me temo que la guerra estallará y que Tenedos deberá denotar alianza o repudio a Troya —se preocupó Arsinoos—. La única razón por la que un Espectro como yo se quedaría en Tenedos es porque tengo una hija aquí, mi adorada Hecamede. Pero Hades ha enviado a otro espectro y a varios Soldados Esqueleto a fortalecer las murallas de Tenedos. La guerra estallará lo quieras o no. Y eso es porque entre las filas Aqueas hay un hombre que Casandra de Arcana, la Estrella Terrestre de la Mentira, profetizó que si combatía en Troya traería victoria a los Aqueos. Nadie jamás ha creído en las profecías de Casandra, pero por alguna razón Hades está obedeciendo, y planea asesinar a Filoctetes de Sagita —apuntó Arsinoos, mientras el espectro Laocoonte se materializaba frente a las murallas de Tenedos y un ejército de Soldados Esqueleto, la milicia de Hades, se materializaba junto con él—. Igual que Telefó de Archfiend, la Estrella Celeste de la Muerte, Hades está obligando a Tenedos a participar en la guerra. Harías bien en atender a mis advertencias —razonó Arsinoos.

—Las advertencias han sido escuchadas —se unió a ellos un tercero. Tenes, el rey de Tenedos, un joven de cabellera castaña oscura y hermano de Hemithea, y quien vestía también una armadura de oro blanco con un par de alas que asemejaban destellos de fuego de la corona del sol—. ¡Avanzada Aquea! —les gritó el rey mientras Aquiles y Áyax llegaban frente a los ejércitos de Soldados Esqueleto de Hades discutiendo infantilmente sobre quien lideraba el atraco—. ¡Mi nombre es Tenes, rey de Tenedos, y como pueden ver visto una Glorie, una armadura de oro blanco consagrada a Apolo! Soy uno de sus Ángeles. En esta tierra no se venera a Hades —fue la advertencia de Tenes, y Aquiles por fin logró separarse de Áyax y comenzó a hablar, aunque Áyax no pretendía que le quitaran la gloria e intentó machacar a Aquiles, pero Epeo se adelantó y encerró a Áyax dentro de un cubo de cristal, incinerando más la ira de Áyax que amenazaba con volver a sentarse en él.

—Me cortan el efecto dramático… —se quejó Aquiles, y entonces se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Tenes, rey de Tenedos! —comenzó Aquiles—. Mi nombre es Aquiles, Caballero Dorado de Libra y príncipe de los Mirmidones. Conmigo viene Áyax de Tauro, el apodado El Grande, y otros valientes guerreros —y Áyax sacó su pecho con orgullo, y Epeo se tranquilizó y quitó su escudo, solo para que Áyax lo tomara del cuello, lo aplastara al suelo y se sentara en él mientras Teucro intentaba levantar a su hermano y rescatar a Epeo—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Me quitan heroísmo en el discurso! —se quejó Aquiles nuevamente, pero entonces se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Entre sus filas podemos observar las armaduras de Hades, lo que los convierte en enemigos de nuestra diosa, Athena, de Poseidón, de Hefestos y de Artemisa, quienes están del bando de los Aqueos. Pero con la sabiduría como principal guía, y antes de desatar la guerra, les pedimos nos permitan levantar nuestro campamento en Tenes, para así posar nuestra vista sobre el verdadero enemigo, Troya —sugirió Aquiles—. De no acatarse nuestras exigencias, nos veremos obligados a tomar Tenedos a la fuerza y convertirlo en nuestro centro urbano de abastecimiento —los amenazó Aquiles. Incluso en la diplomacia se requería de este tipo de amenazas por el bienestar de la verdadera misión, la guerra contra Troya.

—No cederemos Tenedos —fue la respuesta de Tenes—. Lo que pasó en Misia no se repetirá aquí. Váyanse de nuestras tierras o los expulsaremos a la fuerza. Busquen otra isla que convertir en su centro urbano. Tenedos no negociará con los Aqueos —y tras recibir respuesta, Aquiles miró a Antíloco pidiendo consejo.

—No podemos regresar a Aulis todo el tiempo a abastecernos —le explicó Antíloco—. Y un ataque frontal a Troya no nos dará lugar para formar un campamento. Tenedos es la única alternativa, Lesbos está muy cerca de Troya y estaríamos sitiados antes de poder construir nuestros cuarteles. Tienes que negociar o tomar las armas, pero sea cual sea la respuesta final, los Aqueos deben construir su centro urbano en Tenedos —insistió Antíloco.

—Las guerras son muy complicadas —se quejó Patroclo—. ¿Atacar un pueblo neutral solo por construir un centro urbano? Sé que venimos desde muy lejos pero… ¿no podemos intentar buscar una isla desierta o algo así? —preguntó.

—El problema son los asentamientos que hay que construir —se quejó Epeo, levantándose y sobándose la espalda mientras Teucro regañaba a Áyax por sentarse sobre él—. Desperdiciaríamos mucho tiempo construyendo el asentamiento, es más fácil tomar uno. Te lo dice el arquitecto del grupo. Si vamos a Lesbos e intentamos asentarnos allí, tendremos a toda la milicia Troyana rodeándonos. Necesitamos refugio, y lo necesitamos ya. Además no tenemos tiempo para sembrar granjas y nuestras provisiones están a punto de agotarse. Según Acamante nos quedan solo para tres días —explicó Epeo.

—¿Tres días? ¡Pero yo tengo hambre ya! —se quejó Áyax—. ¡Hiciste tu advertencia y no te escucharon! ¡O lideras la batalla o la lidero yo! ¡En todo caso no pienso quedarme sin cena por ti! —sentenció Áyax.

—Lo que mi hermano intenta decir pero no puede articular en oraciones más diplomáticas es… —comenzó a explicar Teucro—. Que si no recibimos la cooperación de Tenedos, o la ocupamos a la fuerza. Básicamente ya estamos muertos antes de que empiece la guerra —y Aquiles lo comprendió—. Desperdiciamos tiempo, vidas y recursos en Misia, más aún al estar 2 meses encerrados en Aullis. Ya no nos queda otra alternativa. La guerra para nosotros comenzó desde que zarpamos de Aullis la primera vez y Troya no ha recibido ataque alguno mientras nosotros nos morimos de hambre —finalizó.

—No hay otra alternativa entonces —concluyó Aquiles—. Ha decidido negar la paz, rey Tenes. Los Aqueos hemos viajado por mucho tiempo y nuestra necesidad de sitio es innegable. ¡A las armas todos! ¡Mirmidones! ¡Salaminos! ¡Hombres de Ítaca! ¡De Pilos! ¡De Creta! ¡De reinos amplios y poderosos o de orígenes humildes! ¡A las armas! —ordenó Aquiles.

—¡Salaminos! ¡A las puertas! —ordenó Áyax—. ¡Muro de escudos! ¡Todos juntos! —gritó nuevamente, y los Salaminos juntaron hombros y desfilaron en dirección a las murallas—. ¡Epeo! ¡Usa tu muro para cubrir los huecos de nuestra avanzada! ¡Teucro! ¡Ve con Odiseo y los arqueros de Ítaca! ¡Aniquilen a esos soldados de Hades! —les ordenó.

—¡Arqueros! —ordenó Odiseo, y sus hombres prepararon las armas. Teucro inclusive se colocó junto a Filoctetes con orgullo—. ¡Hagan fila! ¡Mantengan a los Espectros alejados de los Salaminos! ¡Aquiles! ¡Cuidaremos a tus hombres! ¡Es momento de que Shana habrá la puerta del Tártaros! —prosiguió.

—¡Ya lo escuchaste, diosa inútil! —se burló Aquiles—. Abre la puerta del Tártaros que estamos por alimentar a la bestia —continuó Aquiles, y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de relámpagos azules, mientras la poderosa bestia comenzaba a volar alrededor de las nubes oscuras.

—Te recuerdo, Aquiles… —resonó la voz de Shana—. Que es Poseidón quien abre o cierra la puerta. Yo tan solo rodeo a todos con mi cosmos velando por su bienestar. Poseidón me ha pedido no protegerte con mi cosmos por la forma en que te diriges a mi persona. A pesar de ello tendrás mi protección, pero vuelve a insultarme y te reprenderé severamente —trató de actuar con autoridad Shana.

—Di lo que quieras, de todas formas me viene importando muy poco, diosa caprichosa y asustadiza —se burló Aquiles, y entonces subió a su auriga—. ¡Vamos, Automedonte! ¡Mirmidones! ¡Por la gloria de nuestros nombres! —gritó Aquiles, y el grupo comenzó con la movilización.

—Te lo dije Hemithea —le recordó Arsinoos mientras tomaba su lanza y corría al lado de los hermanos de armaduras consagradas a Apolo—. Hades no perdería la oportunidad de debilitar a los Aqueos antes de que llegaran a Troya. ¡Hades nos obliga a todos a la guerra! —entonces saltó junto a Laocoonte y corrió junto con él y los Soldados Esqueleto en dirección al Auriga de Aquiles y Automedonte.

Automedonte notó a quienes se aproximaban a su encuentro, tomó una sola rienda y comenzó a elevar su cosmos, dispuesto a auxiliar a Aquiles en batalla a pesar de ser su Auriga. Así fue como lanzando un tremendo puñetazo en dirección al cielo, generó un torbellino de agua alrededor del auriga, lanzando a varios de los Soldados Esqueleto por los aires, mismos que eran tragados por los poderosos vientos y el agua del torbellino de Automedonte permitiendo a Áyax y a Epeo adelantar a la avanzada de Salaminos hasta las murallas, donde Áyáx comenzó a pulverizar la madera de las puertas a puñetazos.

—¡Tontos! ¡El auriga era una distracción! —gritó Hemithea desde la cima de las murallas—. ¡Arqueros! ¡Mátenlos a todos! —ordenó, y la lluvia de flechas comenzó a acribillar a algunos de los soldados Salaminos hasta que Epeo elevó su cosmos protegiendo al grupo de saqueadores mientras Áyax continuaba impactando las puertas, agrietándolas, y encontrando lanzas saliendo de los interiores de las grietas que Áyax había abierto. Áyax evadió, se molestó, encajó la mano en la puerta, tomando al soldado que lo atacó de la cabeza y sacándolo a la fuerza y lanzándolo a los aires para que los Salaminos alzaran sus lanzas y empalaran de una forma muy violenta y salvaje al soldado que se atrevió a intentar herir a Áyax—. ¡Es una verdadera bestia! —se asombró Hemithea, sacando su espada y saltado de la cima de la muralla intentando usar todo su peso para clavarle la espada a Áyax al cuello. Epeo lo notó, elevó su cosmos alrededor de Áyax y formó su muro, pero este se partió bajo la espada de Hermithea y ella hubiera degollado a Áyax si Aquiles no hubiera corrido a su lado tacleándolo fuera del camino, obligando a Hemithea a perder su blanco, y elevar su espada justo a tiempo para bloquear la espada de hielo de Automedonte—. ¿Los guerreros de Apolo y Poseidón se hacen la guerra? ¡Ustedes los Generales Marinos están dementes! ¡Nuestros dioses fueron aliados! —se quejaba ella.

—¡Di lo que quieras pero en esta era Poseidón es aliado de Athena! ¡Olas Ascendentes! —prosiguió Automedonte, impactando el rostro de la mujer y rodeándola de un vórtice de agua que la lanzaba a los cielos—. ¡Poseidón siempre ha sido un dios bondadoso que fue injustamente engañado por Apolo! ¡Athena le brindó a Poseidón su auxilio! ¡Y mientras yo viva haré lo posible porque esta alianza jamás desaparezca! —se enorgulleció Automedonte, más entonces sintió un intenso calor mientras la mujer elevaba su cosmos en llamas y quedaba suspendida en el aire frente a las murallas de Tenedos.

—Eso puede arreglarse —mencionó la mujer mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios—. Serás ejecutado por Hemithea de Chariot Solaris —en su cosmos se dibujaron un par de caballos de fuego que tiraban de una figura del sol como representación de cosmos. Su Glorie era la armadura del par de caballos que tiraban del carruaje de Apolo. Hemithea se lanzó en picada transformada en un meteoro de fuego, Automedonte saltó a un lado, pero la explosión de cosmos lo hirió, aunque el de Hipocampo hizo lo posible por continuar con el combate—. Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho frente, marino. ¡Destello de Helios Chariot! —se lanzó con el cuerpo transformado en caballos de llamas.

—¡Galope del Oleaje Divino! —prosiguió Automedonte con sus Hipocampos relinchando furiosos, y el choque de fuego y agua alzó un torbellino de agua envuelto en llamaradas casi divinas. Aquiles, Áyax y Epeo aprovecharon la distracción para dispersarse alrededor de la muralla de madera, Epeo alzó nuevamente su muro, impidiendo que los Soldados Esqueletos alcanzaran a los dorados, a Áyax el Menor de Perseo que había logrado llegar a la puerta tras petrificar a varios soldados, y a Protesilao de Orión y Podarces de Dragón que se habían convertido en fieles soldados Mirmidones siempre al lado de Aquiles.

Antíloco y Patroclo lanzaban a soldados de un lado al otro sin tregua alguna, manteniendo el perímetro con Fénix de Heracles también desplegando sus flamas plateadas e incinerando las almas de los defensores de Tenedos. Era una masacre, y los Aqueos parecían tener una sencilla ventaja. Peneleo abría dimensiones en las cuales arrojaba a los Espectros, y a pesar de encontrarse rodeado el de Dragón Marino y discípulo de Néstor de Géminis lograba moverse con facilidad entre las dimensiones desapareciendo de un lado del campo de batalla al otro. El campo de batalla parecía estar muy bien resguardado, por lo que tras notar que tenía la oportunidad, Aquiles comenzó a concentrar su cosmos mientras Áyax se las arreglaba para abrir las puertas de la ciudad.

—¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Tigre Descendente de Pelión! —gritó Aquiles, y su rugido estremeció a toda la ciudad mientras Aquiles se lanzaba transformado en el poderoso Tigre de Libra, arrasando con los soldados y abriendo paso a Áyax y a los Salaminos que entraron detrás de Aquiles, cuyo ataque fue bloqueado en ese momento por Tenes, el rey de Tenedos, que elevaba su cosmos alrededor de Aquiles como llamaradas que se intensificaban con los vientos de Aquiles—. Rey Tenes —sonrió Aquiles de forma arrogante, mientras el furioso rey de Tenedos comenzaba a incinerar la piel de Aquiles que comenzó a sudar.

—Has cometido un grave error, Aqueo —le mencionó el rey, y Aquiles retrocedió sintiendo el inmenso cosmos, que interrumpió la guerra por el inmenso calor—. Tenedos no era enemiga de los Aqueos. Hades ha orquestado esta batalla, pero te aseguro que yo, Tenes de Helios, me encargaré de terminarla —prosiguió, y el dios del sol anterior a Apolo se dibujó detrás del cosmos de Aquiles—. ¡La Corona de Helión! —anunció, rodeando todo su cuerpo con las llamaradas de un sol de tamaño humano, luego extendiendo sus alas, cerrándolas, y lanzando una tremenda onda de calor en dirección a Aquiles.

El príncipe de los Aqueos sentía su rostro hirviéndole y sus poros estallándoles con la ebullición de su propia sangre. Cuando el ataque terminó, Aquiles estaba en el suelo con medio rostro rodeado de una costra de sangre oscura, mordiéndose los labios tragándose el dolor, y con su ojo no rodeado por sangre quemada, incinerando la ira del Tigre reflejada en su iris.

—¡No te entregues a la cólera, Aquiles! —escuchó Aquiles, encontrando a Odiseo en medio de la ciudad y en un combate de espada contra lanza con Arsinoos, quien había resultado ser un oponente digno de enfrentarse a Odiseo, que dejó el liderato de los hombres de Ítaca con Filoctetes quién en esos momentos evadía a Laocoonte de Serpiente Bicéfala, el Espectro Terrestre de la Razón—. Entrenaste con Quirón de Centauro en el Monte Pelión, Aquiles… no olvides sus enseñanzas, no olvides que te enseñó a mantener el equilibrio de tu armadura. La armadura de Libra es equilibrio entre el Tigre y el Dragón. El Tigre será tu bestia dominante, pero solo el caballero de Libra mayormente equilibrado puede controlar a ambas bestias —le explicaba Odiseo, y Aquiles recordó el equilibrio perdido, su tranquilidad, y su cólera comenzó a disiparse—. Eres fuerte, Espectro… pero Aquiles me requiere a su lado… mientras Quirón no esté aquí para entrenarlo, seré yo quien se encargue de enseñarle sabiduría… —le explicaba Odiseo.

—Tu sabiduría es inmensa, caballero —le respondía Arsinoos empujando con su lanza, utilizando una técnica muy similar a la de Diomedes quien era un experto con las lanzas—. Mi nombre es Arsinoos, mi armadura la bestia Dullahan, y mi estrella guardiana es la Estrella Terrestre del Vigor. Así que puedes esperar de mí una batalla justa, aunque a la vez violenta. Yo he nacido para la guerra —sonrió el espectro.

—Así puede serlo —aceptó Odiseo, notando las heridas en sus brazos donde el espectro de Dullahan le había impactado con la punta de su lanza, evadiendo la protección de la armadura y golpeando únicamente donde habían aperturas—. Tu estilo de batalla es muy similar al de Diomedes, basado solo en la fuerza bruta y el combate rápido pero eficiente. El problema es que solo te concentras en un oponente a la vez. Pero este es un campo de batalla, es la guerra —anunció Odiseo, saltando a un lado, y una flecha dorada salió disparada atravesando el pecho de Arsinoos, que a pesar de haberse comportado como un valiente guerrero con una nobleza envidiable, había sido atacado a traición por Odiseo—. ¡Tártaros! ¡Acepta a este noble guerrero! —anunció Odiseo mientras la guerra se detenía, y Teucro se posaba frente a él elevado su cosmos ante un incrédulo Arsinoos que no esperaba semejante deshonor por parte de un Caballero de Athena—. Perdóname Shana. Pero estamos en guerra. Y no es momento de actuar con nobleza. Termínalo, Teucro… —finalizó Odiseo.

—¡Ruptura del Infinito! —anunció Teucro, extendiendo las manos con sus dedos estirados, y de estos se lanzaron un millar de flechas doradas que volaron en dirección a Arsinoos, atravesándolo continuamente, horrorizando a Hemithea que hasta esos momentos continuaba un violento combate con Automedonte, y enfureciendo a Tenes que no comprendía como los Aqueos podían ser tan despreciables como para atacar a Arsinoos a traición y arrebatarle la gloria de batalla al asesinarlo de una forma tan deshonrosa. Aunque Arsinoos se negaba a rendirse, e insistía en anclarse a la vida con su cuerpo tan destrozado que incluso se podía ver a través de un agujero en su cabeza—. ¡Es increíble que siga con vida! ¡Le he dado mi mejor golpe! —se sorprendió Teucro, retrocediendo mientras Arsinoos elevaba su oscuro cosmos alrededor de su lanza.

—Dullahan es una bestia que puede seguir combatiendo aún sin su cabeza… —mencionaba Arsinoos, y Teucro encontró el cosmos de la bestia elevándose alrededor del brazo derecho, como si toda la fuerza vital de la armadura permaneciera en esa sección—. Pero no es solo por eso el que me mantengo con vida… pese al vergonzoso y cobarde ataque… debo proteger a mi hija y al pueblo que la vio nacer —insistía Arsinoos, elevando el cosmos de la bestia Dullahan, que como un enano deforme sin cabeza y con un rostro en su mano derecha alzaba su lanza—. ¡Perforación de Dullahan! —gritó, se lanzó con el cuerpo maltrecho en dirección a Teucro con una lluvia de lanzas que lo perseguían, forzando al de Sagitario a retroceder más y más rápido—. De no haber recibido un ataque tan cobarde, caballeros, les aseguro que estarían enfrentándose a uno de los Espectros Terrestres más poderosos —les aseguró Arsinoos, forzando a Teucro a defenderse con su arco.

—Entiendo tu dolor… pero… —se defendió Teucro, empujando la lanza atrapada en el arco de Sagitario, y cuando logró mantener a Arsinoos con su arco, liberó su mano derecha, y en esta materializó una maza de espinas de color dorado—. Me temo que estamos en guerra, Arsinoos, y no podemos permitirnos perder. La armadura de Libra tiene 12 armas y estas están distribuidas entre los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Pero el arco no es el arma que he elegido. Las armas de la armadura de Libra varían de generación en generación, ¡Y en esta generación he elegido la maza de espinas como mi arma! —lo sorprendió, alzando la maza, y golpeando la mano con el rostro de Dullahan que al cuartearse bajo la fuerza de la maza dorada soltó un alarido inhumano—. Como caballero de Sagitario el combate físico no es mi fortaleza, por eso he de valerme de la maza dorada cuando requiera esa fuerza. Así funciona en las guerras, el más inteligente ha de salir victorioso. Lo lamento de verdad, Arsinoos, por no poder darte una batalla digna. Pero si hay algo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por compensarte, pídelo ahora y te será cumplido —le mencionó mientras Arsinoos caía sobre sus rodillas, y miraba a Teucro desde abajo.

—Solo tengo más que una sola petición —le pidió Arsinoos, y Teucro esperó—. Cuando saqueen esta ciudad… no entregues a mi hija Hecamede como concubina —y Teucro se sorprendió por la petición—. Entrégasela a un rey justo, que la cuide. No permitas que a mi hija la traten como a una prostituta —Teucro entristeció, lloró, y preparó la maza dorada—. Hazlo… —suplicó—. ¡Al menos mándame al Tártaros con honor! —le recriminó, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Teucro alzó la maza dorada.

—¡Poseidón! ¡Acepta este sacrificio para la bestia del Tártaros! —gritó Teucro, y tras bajar la maza, todo su cuerpo quedó manchado en sangre. Teucro se estremeció, soltó la maza, y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo mutilado de Arsinoos mientras observaba su cosmos oscuro elevarse, y ser encontrado por la inmensa serpiente negra, que abrió sus fauces, y devoró el alma de Arsinoos para que fuese torturada por 1,000 años antes de ser merecedora de la reencarnación. Así de horrible era matar a alguien, y así de horrible era el conocimiento que embriagaba la mente de Teucro mientras se sentía responsable de haber condenado a Arsinoos por un milenio a las torturas del Tártaros—. ¿Por qué debe de ser tan doloroso? —gritaba Teucro, tomándose la cabeza, y perdiendo toda la voluntad de seguir combatiendo.

Dentro de la ciudad, Áyax sintió el dolor de Teucro, pero estaba rodeado de Tenedonios y no podía ir en auxilio de su hermano, y peor aún, el asustado de Epeo no hacía más que encerrarse detrás de sus muros llorando por la muerte y destrucción a sus alrededores. Teucro y Epeo eran solo niños, Áyax lo sabía, por eso los eligió en su unidad, para cuidar de ellos. Además eran Caballeros Dorados, tenían que soportar todas estas penurias por Athena. Así fue que Áyax se tornó más agresivo, y lanzó con su escudo dorado a soldados Tenedonios por los alrededores e inclusive cercenó algunas cabezas con el filo de los bordes del inmenso escudo, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba llegar a su hermano, a quién veía rodeado gracias a que las puertas de la muralla estaban derribadas. Para fortuna de Áyax sin embargo, encontró a Odiseo protegiendo a Teucro mientras se reponía del trauma de tomar una vida.

—¡No será la última vez que tomes una vida en esta guerra, Teucro! ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Por algo eres un Caballero Dorado! —le explicaba Odiseo, con Toante de Pegaso y un temeroso Cianipo de Pez Austral a su lado—. ¡Cianipo! ¡Mantén la fila! ¡Tú también deberás volverte fuerte como caballero! ¡Piensa en tu primo Diomedes! —le mencionaba, y el joven asentía, cerraba los ojos, y lanzaba una estocada con su lanza, arrebatándole la vida a uno de los Soldados Esqueleto.

* * *

De vuelta en las naves Aqueas, Diomedes se encontraba con Acamante mirando a la playa de Tenedos. Un olor penetrante de sangre y hierro había comenzado a llegarles incluso a esas distancias. Diomedes estaba inusualmente cayado, Acamante lo notó, permaneció a su lado esperando a que dijera algo, pero tras notar que no lo haría, el rey de Atenas decidió intervenir.

—No es normal que el veterano de guerra sea quien no exprese sentimiento alguno por una batalla que se presenta frente a sus ojos —fue lo que dijo Acamante, con un tono de seriedad y nobleza que le hacía saber a Diomedes que era una conversación seria—. Has estado en más guerras que la mayoría. No me explico cómo puedes estar preocupado. Tenedos no es una amenaza —finalizó.

—Yo tenía 4 años cuando asesinaron a mi padre en la guerra de los 7 Contra Tebas… Acamante… —le explicó Diomedes, y Acamante asintió—. A los 12 años ya había asesinado a 799 aspirantes por la armadura de oro, y a los 14 marchaba a la guerra contra Tebas. Yo era solo un niño. Allí afuera en estos momentos, hay otros niños como yo, que están arrebatando sus primeras vidas. Ese sentimiento, la primera víctima es siempre la más difícil. Jamás olvidas su rostro, jamás olvidas ese dolor —y Acamante volvió a asentir sabiendo que su intervención no era necesaria—. En Aullis Epeo y Teucro combatieron contra simples estatuas de cobre, y en Misia no asesinaron a nadie, solo se defendieron. Pero ahora es diferente, ahora están al frente de la batalla. Ahora no son una mayoría. En Misia pensábamos que atacábamos Troya y todos fuimos juntos. Ahora… —apuntó Diomedes con su mano, cerrando la mano en un puño como si sostuviese a la isla misma—. Ahora es cuando realmente es matar o morir. La mente de los más jóvenes… va a colapsar… y solo los verdaderos guerreros entre los guerreros podrán mantener la calma —y Acamante se mostró sorprendido.

—Pienso que… haz hecho un excelente trabajo engañándonos a todos haciéndonos pensar que eras el más débil de la Orden Dorada —agregó Acamante, en esos momentos pensando en Epeo—. Te graduaste antes que muchos. Mi discípulo Epeo tiene el cosmos destrozado por el miedo, y preferiría estar a su lado para apoyarlo. Pero ya comienzo a comprender el plan de Odiseo, por qué fue requerida su separación. Juntos, son una fuerza imbatible, separados, uno es sabiduría y el otro la guerra. Ahora que Odiseo no está a tu lado, la sabiduría te rodea. Esta calma, esta templanza innatural en ti. Pretendo ver hasta dónde eres capaz de conservar esa calma y determinación. Así que estaré a tus humildes servicios, Diomedes. Se puede decir que en estos momentos te estoy jurando mi lealtad —y Diomedes se impresionó—. En la guerra sobreviven los más inteligentes. Y mi sentido común me dice que tú eres el más inteligente después de Odiseo. Pero diferente de él, tú sabes hacer la guerra. Además, te considero más divertido. No te matará intentar fingir ser un idiota para mantener la calma y moral de tus hombres. Al menos tú te vez divertido haciéndolo, cuando yo lo intento todos piensan que he perdido el juicio. Así pues, sigue incrementando nuestra moral, Diomedes de Escorpio —le reverenció Acamante.

—No es como que vaya a ser algo muy sencillo de hacer dadas las circunstancias —y Acamante lo comprendió, pero la sonrisa de Diomedes lo tranquilizó aún más—. Pero como Escorpio, la manipulación es mi mejor arma. Al menos puedo prometerte que mis soldados, Argivos, Calidonios o Tebanos, tendrán la mayor de las morales —y ambos volvieron a admirar la guerra.

* * *

—¡Dragón Ascendente de Pelión! —gritaba Aquiles, impactando el mentón de Tenes de Helión, quien fue noqueado por toda la ciudad a pesar de que las heridas y quemaduras de Aquiles harían pensar que el príncipe de los Mirmidones estaba más muerto que vivo. Pero el Caballero Dorado de Libra había logrado tranquilizar su cólera gracias a la respiración, y a las palabras de motivación de Odiseo—. Los guerreros de Apolo son en verdad muy superiores a los Espectros Celestes, Automedonte… esto no es un juego… —le mencionaba Aquiles a su compañero, que soplaba vientos poderosos de su mano y empujaba a Hemithea de Chariot Solaris por todo el campo de batalla—. Aunque estoy más sorprendido por tu resistencia —le sonrió Aquiles.

—Mi joven señor —se preocupó Automedonte de Hipocampo—. En realidad me encuentro en extremo preocupado por sus heridas y por el hecho de que Patroclo no haya podido llegar en su auxilio —se preocupó Automedonte, molestando a Aquiles, que le pidió agacharse, y cuando Automedonte lo hizo, Aquiles le propinó un tremendo golpe en la nuca—. ¡Mi señor! —se quejó Automedonte sobándose la cabeza.

—A Patroclo lo necesito liderando a los Mirmidones mientras yo combato a las verdaderas amenazas. De nada me sirve de niñero —señaló con su espada en dirección a Patroclo y a Antiloco, que daban órdenes a los Mirmidones manteniendo un perímetro seguro para que Aquiles pudiera combatir con toda la extensión de su cosmos—. Así que deja de preocuparte por mí y demuéstrale a Hemithea de Chariot Solaris tu verdadera fuerza. Esta batalla ya ha durado mucho y si queremos mantener el elemento sorpresa en contra de Troya tenemos que actuar ya —sugirió Aquiles.

—Entiendo lo que me pide mi señor pero su talón… —intentó explicar Automedonte, y Aquiles saltó y le pateó la nuca con su pie derecho—. ¡Mi señor! ¡No sea imprudente! ¡Se podría volver a herir el talón! —se quejó Automedonte sobándose la cabeza por el potente impacto.

—No seas ridículo —se enorgulleció Aquiles sacando el pecho—. Para poder herirme el talón se requeriría del esfuerzo conjunto de un mortal y un dios. Y Tenes a pesar de que se diga que es hijo de un dios la verdad no lo es. Su cosmos no llega al nivel de otros como Heracles —se burló Aquiles, tronándose los nudillos—. Y si llegara a ese nivel, sería increíble el poner a prueba mi fuerza contra ese gigantón descerebrado —preparó el puño con la forma del tigre—. Ahora ven, Tenes. Terminemos con esto —aclaró Aquiles, y en ese momento sintió las llamaradas de Tenes intensificarse.

—Aquiles… te juro que Apolo jamás perdonará esta afrenta —aclaró Tenes formando una espada en llamas azules en su mano—. El nombre de mi padre es Cigno, el Espectro Terrestre de la Estrella Invencible y quien viste al Cisne Negro. Así que por definición soy un mortal. Pero esta Glorie pertenece al ejército de Apolo, quien no está aliado a Hades. Los Espectros y Soldados Esqueleto no son más que refuerzos que nosotros no solicitamos, Arcinoos combatía por proteger a su hija y en cuanto a Laocoonte nadie sabe para qué hay venido. Pero la conclusión es la misma: Atacaste a Tenedos, y al pueblo que reverenciaba a Apolo. Y por ello Apolo te castigará algún día. ¡Y puede que ese día sea hoy cuando mueras por mi mano! —se lanzó el Ángel de Apolo con su espada en llamas, y Aquiles se defendió con su espada, dibujando en su cosmos al Tigre desafiando a Tenes—. ¿Cómo puedes dominar a ambas bestias de la armadura de Libra? —se impresionó Tenes.

—Soy el caballero del equilibrio —sonrió Aquiles—. El primero en toda la historia en poder controlar en igualdad de condiciones al Tigre y al Dragón. ¡Dragón Ascendente de Pelión! —anunció, impactando el mentón de Tenes y ganando algo de distancia mientras el poderoso Dragón Dorado continuaba elevándose y Tenes comenzaba a caer malherido por el tremendo impacto—. Pero aun así, mi dominio en el Tigre es muy superior al Dragón. ¡Soy el máximo instrumento de la guerra! ¡Y estás por sentir la fortaleza de mis zarpas! —se preparó Aquiles, con fuertes vientos respaldando su cosmos, rodeándolo, e incinerando su fuerza—. ¡Aquean Talanton! —gritó, y la balanza se desbalanceó, y con el puño envuelto en llamaradas doradas atravesó el pecho de Tenes, incinerando su cuerpo desde dentro, y forzando a Tenes a soltar un alarido descomunal.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Hemithea, horrorizada por ver a su hermano siendo incinerado por el cosmos dorado de Aquiles—. ¡Me las pagarán! ¡Yo misma acabaré con todos ustedes! —se lanzó en dirección a Automedonte en la forma de una yegua de fuego, Automedonte concentró su energía, toda la que pudo alcanzar a generar, esperó al momento propicio, retrocedió, evadió el puño de Hemithea, y de pronto agua comenzó a salir de la tierra, elevándose en dirección al cielo y formando un remolino a su alrededor mientras el fuerte viento le tiraba de la cabellera a la guerrera de Apolo—. Apolo jamás perdonará a Poseidón por lo que estás a punto de hacer —lloraba con temor Hermithea, mientras Automedonte permanecía frente a ella, con un circulo de agua rodeándolos a ambos—. Reconsidera… no es tarde para recuperar la amistad entre nuestros dioses —suplicó.

—Te lo dije antes, y te lo repetiré en este momento… —le mencionó Automedonte, mientras el torbellino de agua a su alrededor giraba más rápido, y más violento—. ¡No hay alianza más grande que la de Athena y Poseidón trabajando juntos! ¡Y mientras yo viva me aseguraré de que continué existiendo! ¡Ondas Ascendentes! —resonó con fuerza su grito, y la armadura de Hermithea comenzó a despedazarse por la poderosa corriente de agua—. Jamás subestimen a los Generales Marinos de Poseidón ni a su alianza con los Caballeros de Athena! —se enorgulleció Automedonte, posándose frente a un alegre Aquiles, que le tendió la mano—. Es un orgullo combatir nuevamente a su lado, mi señor —y el par apretó manos con fuerza.

—¡Eso fue increíble mi señor! —llegó Podarces de Dragón con el resto de los Mirmidones, incluido Protesilao de Orión, Fénix de Heracles, Antíloco de Virgo, y Patroclo de Leo que se moría por ir a atender a las heridas de Aquiles pero Antíloco no se lo permitía—. Nuestras pérdidas fueron mínimas. Justo como se esperaría del príncipe de los Mirmidones. ¡Usted es mi ídolo! —se alegró Podarces.

—Pensé que yo era tu ídolo —le impactó la nuca Protesilao de Orión, y todos se burlaron un poco, más entonces el de Orión se aclaró la garganta—. No se distraigan, soldados. Hay que transmitir el conocimiento de la muerte de Tenes y Hermithea y ordenar la rendición de los Tenedonios. Mi señor, con su permiso comenzaré a organizar la rendición de Tenedos —y Aquiles se limitó a asentir mientras intentaba con cierto dolor quitarse la sangre quemada del rostro.

—Aquiles —llegó Odiseo de Altar con su ejército, y con Áyax el Grande cargando a un sobresaltado Teucro en su brazos y un intranquilo Epeo temblando todavía a su lado—. Aquiles, tras sentir el cosmos de Tenes desvanecerse todos soltaron sus armas inmediatamente. Todos menos uno. El Espectro Laocoonte continúa combatiendo. Algo está mal —Aquiles asintió, y junto con Odiseo ambos fueron en búsqueda de Laocoonte.

* * *

—¡Flecha de Heracles! —gritaba Filoctetes, que era perseguido por Laocoonte y varios de los Soldados Esqueleto remanentes que no le daban a Filoctetes tregua alguna y lo habían perseguido por toda la isla hasta llegar a los acantilados—. ¿No sentiste la muerte del rey Tenes con tu cosmos? ¡La batalla ha terminado! ¡Perdieron! —intentó hacerlo desistir Filoctetes, preparando un arco y flecha de cosmos y atacando a Laocoonte, que evadía las flechas que tras impactar o rozar a los Soldados Esqueleto los inundaban de un terrible dolor—. Mis flechas están envenenadas. Solo un roce y estarás muerto. ¿Aun así piensas continuar con esta inútil batalla? ¿Acaso no valoras tu vida? —le preguntaba Filoctetes, y el Espectro Terrestre de la Razón, cuya suplice era la Serpiente Bicéfala, se limitó a sonreír divertido por su cacería, a pesar de que todos sus Soldados Esqueleto habían muerto.

—Hades tiene prioridades mucho más importantes que el preocuparse por una ciudad insignificante consagrada a Apolo, Caballero de Plata —se burló Laocoonte, con ambas manos rodeadas de un cosmos oscuro que formaban a dos cabezas de serpiente cada una—. ¡La verdadera razón de esta batalla siempre fuiste tú, Filoctetes! —le gritó, fue a su encuentro, y Filoctetes se lanzó también en contra del espectro.

Un choque de cosmos tremendo se dejó sentir, y Aquiles y Odiseo que en esos momentos buscaban a Filoctetes, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver al caballero de Sagita tumbado en el suelo y malherido con su talón ensangrentado. El Espectro también estaba herido y no se encontraba en condiciones de continuar con la batalla, mucho menos al ver a Aquiles y a Odiseo que llegaban con sus espadas preparadas. Así fue que Laocoonte prefirió utilizar la fuerza restante que le quedaba para huir, siendo perseguido por Aquiles, pero ni con sus pies ligeros logró alcanzar a Laocoonte antes de que se lanzara del acantilado y en dirección al mar.

—¡Filoctetes! ¡Resiste! —se preocupó Odiseo, y un terrible aroma le golpeó la nariz—. ¿Qué te han hecho? —se preocupó Odiseo mientras Filoctetes ardía en fiebre. Odiseo entonces lo cargó y lo llevó en dirección a los navíos, mientras un preocupado Aquiles se preguntaba si saltar o no en búsqueda de Laocoonte—. Déjalo, Aquiles. No puede nadar con su suplice puesta. Seguramente el tarado de ahogó. De momento hay que llevar a Filoctetes con Macaón para que lo cure —le explicó, y Aquiles asintió, se acercó, e inmediatamente se cubrió la nariz por el fétido aroma—. Ese olor también me está preocupando a mí.

**Anatolia, Troya. Palacio de Priamo.**

—¿Está hecho? —preguntaba Paris que se encontraba sentado en el trono de Priamo con Helena en sus brazos y Polixena arrodillada frente a él. Utilizaba una esfera de sombras para comunicarse con Laocoonte, que había salido del otro lado de la playa a duras penas. El Espectro sin embargo estaba sin habla—. Tu silencio es preocupante, Laocoonte. No me digas que Filoctetes sigue con vida —le preguntaba Paris, aplastando el cuello de Laocoonte a distancia.

—Atacaron mi pueblo… asesinaron a mis guerreros —resonó una voz, y una intensa luz iluminó la sala del trono. Apolo entonces se formó en cuerpo divino y cosmos llameantes en el centro de la habitación, y miró a Paris fijamente—. Artemisa puede haber elegido al bando Aqueo, Hades, pero Apolo le brinda ahora su apoyo a los Troyanos incondicionalmente y escupe contra Poseidón. Tendrás mi ayuda, pero te la daré cuando me sea ventajosa, Apolo no es lacayo de nadie —le apuntó Apolo a un Paris que le sonreía con malicia—. Como acto de buena fe, yo, Apolo, el dios del sol, de la luz y de los médicos, maldeciré la herida de Filoctetes para que no pueda ser sanada. No lo mataré por ti, pero le negaré mi don de curación. Mayor intervención que esta solo la tendrás cuando los Aqueos vuelvan a interponerse. Después de todo, no deseo un conflicto con mi querida hermana… —sentenció Apolo, y entonces se desvaneció frente a Paris, que estaba sumamente divertido.

—Apolo siempre tan divertido —se alegró Paris, levantándose de su trono y dejando a Helena en este—. Siempre disfrutando de castigar y torturar a los mortales en lugar de matarlos y dejarme ese trabajo a mí. Pero agradécele a Apolo su intervención, Laocoonte. Porque yo no tolero el fracaso y Apolo acaba de salvarte el cuello para que intentes combatir otro día —finalizó Paris, y entonces se dirigió al trono de Priamo, levantando a Helena, sentándola en sus piernas, y acariciándole el vientre—. En esta guerra planeo llenarte de muchos hijos, Perséfone —le susurró Paris, y ambos compartieron un apasionado beso, o así fue hasta que para fortuna de Polixena, que no agradecía ser una espectadora de la lujuria de Hades, las puertas del palacio Troyano se abrieron, y una preocupada Créusa llegaba persiguiendo a un furioso Eneas—. Oh, las cosas se ponen más interesantes —sonrió Paris.

—¿Dónde está Priamo? —enfurecía Eneas, buscando al anciano rey por todas partes—. Atacaron Tenedos, la atacaron y se apoderaron de ella, mis espías me lo han dicho. Dile a Priamo que lo estoy buscando para discutir los términos de la alianza entre Dárdanos y Troya —insistía Eneas.

—¡Pero cariño! —se quejaba Créusa, colgada del brazo de Eneas, y pese a que antes deseaba la guerra, ahora esta no le agradaba mucho—. Piénsalo detenidamente. ¿No prefieres discutirla con tu querida esposa? ¿O tal vez con la entrepierna que tanto te gusta? —intentó seducirlo Créusa, para descontento de Paris que la miraba fijamente. Afortunadamente, Eneas no le prestaba atención a las indecencias de Créusa en esos momentos—. ¿Negó mi entrepierna por hacer la guerra? ¿Por qué el único que no me niega por la guerra es el feo de mi esposo Hefestos? —se quejó en un susurro Créusa mientras el cosmos de Afrodita lloraba de insatisfacción.

—Atacaron Misia primero, luego Tenedos. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados a esperar a que ataquen a Dárdanos después. Quiero hablar con Priamo, jamás contigo, lujurioso hijo de Afrodita —lo insultó, y Creúsa lloró tras notar que la usaban como un insulto muy indecente.

—Niego tu ayuda, Eneas —habló Priamo, que llegaba ante su propia sala del trono junto a Héctor, y Hades se mostró furioso por la intervención—. No requerimos de la intervención de los Dárdanos para enfrentar a 4 insignificantes pueblos. Solo conseguirán aplastarse a sí mismos en contra de nuestras murallas.

—¿Acaso he hecho algo para hacerme merecedor de tu desprecio, primo? —se quejó Eneas, que miraba a su primo Priamo con desdén por la arrogancia del rey de Troya—. Pienso contar con el apoyo de Troya en el caso de una invasión. Misia y Tenedos no eran naciones aliadas de Troya y aun así fueron atacadas. Por lo que a mí concierne, Troya debe responsabilizarse por estas invasiones pues es la lujuria de tu hijo la que ha desatado todas estas tragedias. ¿Y aun así estoy buscando una alianza y tú la niegas? —le espetó Eneas con coraje.

—¿Te di a mi hija por esposa como señal de alianza entre nuestras naciones y cual fue tu respuesta, Eneas? —le espetó Priamo con el mismo desdén—. «La guerra que se avecina es culpa de Priamo por permitirle a Paris el conservar a Helena». ¡Mírala y dime si era aconsejable regresarle a Menelao a Helena en este estado! —apuntó Priamo, y Eneas lo miró furioso—. Además, Helena ha venido por su propia voluntad. Lo que Menelao realmente quiere es tierras y acceso al Mar Negro. Yo no le daré nada, ni tampoco te daré nada a ti. Si los Aqueos te atacan, te defenderás solo, Eneas. Ese será tu castigo por negarle a Troya tu apoyo cuando te necesitó —finalizó Priamo, y se retiró de la sala del trono. Hector sin embargo se quedó atrás.

—Si requieres de apoyo Troyano. Mis hombres y yo iremos en tu auxilio, Eneas —aclaró Héctor, y Eneas se cruzó de brazos incrédulo—. Es todo lo que podré hacer. Más apoyo será imposible. Tú y yo somos guerreros, sabemos la importancia de las alianzas, los reyes solo ven política —finalizó, reverenció, y se retiró también.

—¿Eso significa que Dárdanos no irá a la guerra? —preguntó un tanto aliviada Creúsa, esperanzada de que el pueblo que la acogió no fuera arrasado por la batalla. Eneas asintió, y Creúsa se alegró al respecto—. ¡Eso significa que tú y yo vamos a ponernos muy pero muy cariñosos, cariño! ¡Deja ese ceño fruncido, tómame ahora! —y Eneas se ruborizó, e igual lo hicieron Polixena y Helena, Paris por su parte simplemente la miró con desprecio—. Lo siento… Hades… buscaré otra forma de ayudarte pero no será con Eneas… —le susurró Creúsa, antes de dejar la habitación de trono de Troya.

**Isla de Lesbos.**

—¿Tan cerca de Troya y todos nuestros hombres se concentran más en vomitar que en preparar las armas? ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí? ¿Y qué Espectros es ese horrible hedor? —se quejaba Agamenón mientras desembarcaba de su barco, donde se repartía el botín de guerra de Aquiles, razón por la cual todos los Caballeros Dorados estaban presentes allí, así como Poseidón y Shana.

—Mi señor Agamenón —lo recibió Odiseo con preocupación—. Se trata de Filoctetes. Ha sido herido en Tenedos y ni Macaón ni Podalirio han podido curarlo. Su talón está totalmente podrido —le explicaba Odiseo, y Agamenón caminó en dirección a donde Macaón y su hermano Podalirio, ambos los médicos de los Aqueos que intentaban bajar la fiebre de Filoctetes y soportar el terrible hedor que ya los estaba enfermando a ellos también—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, mi señor? —le preguntó Odiseo, ligeramente preocupado, y tanto Shana como Diomedes se preocuparon por Odiseo, teniendo una idea de lo que tramaba. Agamenón simplemente asintió, y ambos tomaron distancia.

—Por el bien de Filoctetes, será mejor que encuentren una cura y que sea pronto —les mencionó Diomedes, preocupando a Macaón y a Podalirio, quienes se apresuraron a limpiar e intentar desinfectar la herida—. No sé qué está pasando con Odiseo, pero nos serviría un poco de misticismo para calmar las barbaridades, Calcas —le pidió Diomedes.

—Con el permiso de Poseidón y Athena solamente, haré el intento de realizar alguna predicción —se dirigió a los dioses Calcas, y Poseidón se molestó y le dio la espalda—. ¿Mi señor? —le preguntó Calcas, ligeramente preocupado.

—Hagan lo que quieran —se molestó de forma infantil—. Pedirle ayuda a Apolo para las predicciones. Acabamos de invadir su ciudad, lo que sea que profetice no será nada bueno, mortales idiotas —se quejó, pero entonces fue abrazado por detrás por Shana, y Poseidón se ruborizó un poco—. De verdad te digo que no me gusta ser menor que tú en esta encarnación —se fastidió Poseidón.

—Pero si así es más divertido para mí, querido tío —le sonreía Shana, y Poseidón se rindió ante los cariños de su sobrina—. Una predicción podría calmar a los Aqueos. Han pasado muchas cosas horribles —sugirió Shana.

—Lo que realmente calmará a los Aqueos es la división del botín, diosa Athena —le explicó Acamante mientras terminaba con la contabilidad—. Los tesoros obtenidos han sido divididos conforme a la gloria de batalla y jerarquía. Como bien sabe, sin importar el honor, los reyes deben siempre recibir mayores tesoros hayan o no participado en la guerra. Así lo ha decretado Zeus, el rey de los dioses —le recordó Acamante, aunque a Shana le sonaba como una especie de excusa, y Acamante al notarlo se retrajo un poco—. Es simple jerarquía, mi señora. Aquiles aún tendrá una restitución favorable por sus servicios al igual que Áyax el Grande que fue el segundo más fiero en esta batalla, y Teucro a quien se le asignará una concubina por su impresionante victoria contra Arsinoos —le explicó.

—¿Eh? ¿Concubina? —preguntó Teucro, y entonces se ruborizó—. ¡Eeeeehhhhh! ¿Cómo que me van a asignar a una concubina? Pero si yo ni siquiera me he casado con nadie y no es como que quiera una calienta camas —se quejó Teucro—. Definitivamente no, Áyax, ayúdame —suplicó ayuda, pero entonces notó a Áyax cargando a 2 mujeres a los hombros y llevándoselas a cuestas a su bote—. ¡Definitivamente no vas a serle infiel a Brenda otra vez! ¿Cuántos más bastardos quieres? —se quejó Teucro, y Acamante suspiró.

—Pese a que comprendo tus preocupaciones, el recibir a concubinas como premios en una batalla es uno de los honores más grandes —y Diomenes asintió a las palabras de Acamante, y al notarlo, Shana lo miró con malicia y Diomedes se preocupó—. No es por defender a Diomedes pero, mi señorita… de verdad le explico que es lo más normal de toda Gea… —pero Shana miró a Acamante con molestia, y el rey de Atenas se preocupó—. Lo comprendo… a Diomedes le son negados los derechos de concubinato y en su lugar se le entregarán esclavos varones —finalizó Acamante.

—¿Y yo como para qué quiero esclavos varones? —se quejó Diomedes con lágrimas de coraje y traición en sus ojos—. ¡No es justo! ¡En verdad tú no entiendes mi deseo de convertirme en un padre! —se quejó.

—He sido virgen por miles de años. Atrévete a decirme que no comprendo el deseo de maternidad —le mencionó con cierta ira, y Diomedes se preocupó. Poseidón, aún en los brazos de Athena, se preocupó y suspiró.

—En todo caso, los mortales están en lo correcto —le explicó Poseidón—. El no recibir concubinas en una guerra es un insulto a Afrodita, a Dionisio, y a Eros. El concubinato es importante como método para satisfacer a esos tres dioses. Y pese a que tenemos a Afrodita de enemiga, de verdad no te recomiendo enemistad ni con Dionisio, ni principalmente con Eros a no ser que quieras que todos los Aqueos comiencen con una orgia desenfrenada entre el mismo género al ser cegados por la insatisfacción de Eros —le explicó.

—¡Eso me sigue sonando a excusa! —se quejaba Shana—. Aunque sería perturbador. ¿Por qué todos hablan de eso mientras yo debo permanecer pura y linda por miles de años? —continuaba con sus quejas Shana, cruzándose de brazos y accidentalmente asfixiando al cuerpo mortal de Poseidón que ya pataleaba sin poder respirar.

—Entiéndelo, diosa boba —se quejó Aquiles, y tanto Patroclo como Antíloco lo miraron con desdén por la forma en que se dirigía a Shana—. Los hombres necesitan disfrutar los botines de guerra. Si no la moral baja y querrán desertar de regreso a sus hogares. Tú ni siquiera estás combatiendo, una concubina es un premio. Quítame a las mías y no volveré a luchar por ti —le espetó Aquiles.

—De todas formas… no hay suficientes concubinas para todos, por favor no se peleen —le mencionaba Acamante, y entonces se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Podemos continuar por favor? Solo selecciona a una concubina del grupo, Teucro. El resto se dividirá entre los reyes, menos Diomedes —finalizó, y Diomedes se horrorizó—. De verdad lo siento pero son ordenes de Athena —se disculpó con su amigo.

—¿Entonces puedo hacer con mi concubina lo que yo quiera? —preguntó Teucro, y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en el rostro de Áyax, que se mostraba orgulloso de su hermanastro—. No me refería a ese tipo de cosas —se defendió Teucro.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras sea dentro de tu tienda —le recordó Acamante—. Tenemos leyes en protección a la decencia. Ahora escoge a una concubina. Ella te atenderá, te bañará, hará tus comidas e inclusive te dará satisfacción al nivel que le pidas. Será de tu propiedad —finalizó.

—Entonces escogeré a Hecamede—eligió Teucro, y una mujer madura, de alrededor de unos 20 años de edad y de cabellera café castaña, reverenció y se acercó a Teucro—. Pero no la tendré de concubina, la daré en tributo a Néstor de Géminis para que le sirva de sirvienta sin derecho a usarla de cualquier otra forma —y tras decir eso, Néstor, que comía algo de sopa de cebolla frente a una fogata, la escupió toda bañando a Anfímaco de Piscis y a Polixeno de Sireno en esta.

—¿Y yo cómo terminé en la discusión del concubinato? —se quejó Néstor—. Pero bueno… si es por liberarte de la terrible presión de tener una concubina, supongo que aceptaré —agregó con un ligero toque de sarcasmo Néstor—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio renuncia a una concubina? Ven aquí, Hecamede. De ahora en adelante servirás a mi hijo Antíloco —finalizó.

—¿Ahora yo? —se apuntó a sí mismo Antíloco—. Me pregunto si los dioses se molestarían conmigo si a pesar de usar la armadura de la Virgen me divierto un poco —se preguntó, y como respuesta notó la mirada sombría de Shana—. No la tocaré… —agregó con cierto temor, y Shana asintió un par de veces.

—Pues yo me estoy preocupando —se quejó Áyax—. Si quieres te presto una de las mías, pero me la regresas —le ofreció Áyax a Teucro, y aquello molestó aún más a Shana—. Pero si es lo más normal del Gea —intentó defenderse Áyax.

—Quien sea descubierto en indecencias con sus concubinas será castigado —se quejó Shana, y Poseidón intentó hablar—. Yo misma me encargaré de Afrodita, de Dionisio o de Eros —insistió, y todos de inmediato miraron a Diomedes con molestia.

—¿Y yo como por qué tengo la culpa si desde que la adopté me tiene en abstinencia? Ya casi podría ser un santo —pero todos apuntaron a Shana con la mirada, y Diomedes suspiró—. ¿Ahora sí me quieren de favorito? Pirañas convenencieras… —les susurró Diomedes—. Diosa Athena, ¿por qué mejor no vemos con Calcas el qué debe de hacerse para alegrar a los dioses en lugar de preguntarnos sobre si el concubinato es o no bueno —y en la distracción, Acamante se apresuró a dividir a las concubinas y cada quien huyó con la suya, y cuando se quedó con las que le pertenecían a él y la que Shana le negaba a Diomedes, se preocupó recordando su violación, así que no pudo disfrutar de su concubinato, al menos no en los primeros minutos antes de convencerse de que tenía que mantener a Afrodita contenta o arriesgarse a una maldición de Eros—. Veamos si hay alguna predicción importante —y así lo parecía pues varios soldados se encontraban alrededor de la Copa de Calcas—. ¿Qué vez, hechicero? —preguntó curioso.

—Podrá parecerte una predicción tonta y sin sentido —pero lo único que me dice la Copa es que la primer persona que ponga pie en Troya, será la primera muerte del bando Aqueo —fue la mención de Calcas, y Diomedes no encontró sentido a aquella predicción—. No lo entiendes. Todos saben que habrá muertes. Pero el que la Copa mencione que el primero en poner pie será quien morirá, abre posibilidades infinitas. Míralo tú mismo —y Diomedes se asomó, y al hacerlo, vio su propia muerte tras recién bajar del barco a manos de Héctor, pero la imagen rápidamente cambió a Odiseo siendo asesinado por un hombre con armadura de Cisne Negro, luego a la imagen de Néstor siento perforado por Equetreón, luego Antíloco por Laocoonte, y la imagen cambiando a Aquiles por Trolio, e inclusive Patroclo por Heleno—. ¿Lo ves ahora? —le preguntó—. La predicción es tan insignificante y sencilla de interpretar, que cuando alguien se refleja en estas aguas, inmediatamente después se refleja alguien diferente que desea sacrificarse por salvar a la persona anterior, y así sucesivamente hasta que en todo el ejército de Athena y Poseidón exista un alma egoísta que no se lanzara en protección a nadie, o a quien nadie quisiera —le explicó.

—Por mí Tersites puede irse al Tártaros —se susurró Diomedes, y en la copa se reflejó Tersites muriendo a manos de Héctor, e inmediatamente después la Copa reflejó a Diomedes muriendo a manos de Héctor y el ciclo volvió a repetirse—. ¿Cómo que yo me sacrificaría por el imbécil de Térsites? Ese mató a mi Abuelo Eneo —se quejó Diomedes, y Calcas suspiró—. Pero entonces… ¿Qué significa esta predicción? —preguntó.

—Que las posibilidades de que alguien muera, o de salvar a alguien al sacrificarte a ti mismo, son infinitas —concluyó Shana, y Diomedes la miró curioso—. En otras palabras. No es el miedo de morir, es el miedo de, por no lanzarte tú mismo a la batalla primero que los demás, estés permitiendo a alguien más morir en tu lugar —fue su conclusión—. La razón de que haya tantas posibilidades en esta predicción, es porque siempre hay alguien que daría su vida por otro alguien. Puede que sea una predicción inútil, pero ya está doblegando a las tropas mentalmente. La verdadera pregunta es entonces: «¿Quién será el que se sacrificará primero por salvar a un ser amado?». Apolo en verdad nos ha hecho la guerra, al oprimir la mentalidad y estabilidad emocional de los nuestros con este tipo de enigmas —y Diomedes lo comprendió. No era la predicción el problema, sino el deseo de proteger a alguien más. Los Aqueos tenían un inmenso deseo de proteger a quienes apreciaban, y gustosos arriesgarían sus vidas al ser los primeros en pisar tierra en Troya.

* * *

Mientras Shana meditaba al respecto de la predicción de Calcas, Odiseo había logrado tomar distancia con Agamenón. Y solo cuando se percató de que nadie los seguía, fue que comenzó a hablar con el Rey Supremo.

—Me disculpo por las precauciones, mi señor Agamenón. Pero lo que estoy por decirle no me gustaría que redujera la moral de los Aqueos —le mencionó Odiseo, y Agamenón asintió—. Ha tenido que tomar la decisión más difícil con el sacrificio de su hija Ifigenia. Es por esto que si usted está dispuesto a hacer este tipo de renuncia, considero que cualquier otra palidece en comparación. Estoy hablando de Filoctetes —le explicó.

—El arquero de plata con el talón podrido, ¿no es así? —le preguntó, y Odiseo asintió—. ¿Dices que ni Macaón ni Podalirio pueden ayudarlo? —y en respuesta, Odiseo bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Si es así, me temo que tendré que rebanarle la pierna por salvarle la vida —observó Agamenón su afilado brazo.

—El hedor está enfermando a los nuestros, e inclusive amputarle la pierna podría solo empeorar las cosas. Es por esta razón que mi sugerencia es algo más descorazonado… pero por el bien de nuestra misión es algo que debe hacerse —le explicó, y Agamenón escuchó.

* * *

Horas más tarde, los jefes de escuadras estaban revisando que todos sus soldados estuviesen en los barcos. Odiseo pidió ser el último en ser revisado por Acamante, principalmente porque había uno entre los Aqueos que no se desprendía de Filoctetes y quien solo lo haría cuando fuera una orden directa de Acamante cuando llamó a la escuadra de Áyax a subir de nueva cuenta a los bores.

—Teucro, a las naves —le ordenaba Acamante, impaciente—. Estamos a escasos tiros de flecha de las costas Troyanas, y estaremos en desventaja si la noche cae antes que de preparemos nuestros campamentos. Ahora sube a tu barco —le solicitó, y Teucro suspiró, y le dio un apretón de manos a Filoctetes.

—Estarás mejor para combatir a los Troyanos, anciano —se burló Teucro, y los 2 compartieron un gentil abrazo, como todo buen maestro y su discípulo—. No volveré a caer en shock. Debo aprender a matar por el bien de nuestra misión. Prometo no desilusionarte, Filoctetes —reverenció y subió a su barco, que se preparó para soltar amarras. Áyax entonces miró a Odiseo desde el interior del barco, y asintió, Odiseo también asintió. Y Filoctetes supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Dime una cosa, Odiseo… ¿Está enterado Teucro de este acto de cobardía tuya? —preguntó, y Odiseo se mordió los labios, y lo negó con la cabeza—. Te maldigo, maldito cobarde. ¿Cómo te atreves a arrebatarme la gloria de esta manera? —le preguntó, preparando su arco y su flecha, y apuntando a Odiseo.

—No es nada personal, Filoctetes. Pudiste ser tú o cualquiera —fue la respuesta de Odiseo—. Todo lo que estoy haciendo, y todo lo que haré de ahora en adelante, será por el bien de nuestra empresa, no por el deseo de causarte vergüenzas. De verdad lo lamento —finalizó Odiseo, mientras sus hombres abordaban, y el ultimo en hacerlo fue Odiseo, quien inclusive le dio la espalda a Filoctetes, permitiéndole disparar si así lo deseaba. Pero Filoctetes no lo hizo, y se limitó a llorar, y a soltar alaridos de depresión.

Tras escuchar los alaridos, Teucro viró a tierra, encontrando a Filoctetes abandonado en la isla de Lesbos, lo que lo horrorizó y Teucro intentó ir en auxilio de Filoctetes, pero Áyax lo tomó por la espalda.

—Lo siento mucho hermanito, pero Odiseo tiene razón —intentaba razonar con él Áyax—. La peste del talón de Filoctetes es demasiada, y pronto Troya se enterará del ataque a Tenedos. No nos queda más alternativa que abandonarlo, lo tienes que entender —le explicaba Áyax, y Teucro lloraba, pero lo aceptaba.

En el barco de Agamenón, Poseidón observaba a Shana fijamente, que permanecía acostada en su cama, abrazando su almohada, intranquila, y con un profundo dolor en su corazón. Poseidón se acercó a ella, se sentó en su cama, y suspiró.

—Tenemos que respetar las decisiones de los humanos, aunque nos duelan, Shana —le explicaba Poseidón a Shana, y comenzaba a acariciarle la cabellera—. Pronto llegaremos a Troya. Odiseo tiene razón, el desperdiciar tiempo atendiendo la herida de Filoctetes nos retrasaría, y el hedor enfermaría a los soldados. Tenemos el tiempo en contra —concluyó.

—Estoy comenzando a odiar el ser una diosa… tío Poseidón… —lloraba Shana, y Poseidón asintió—. Los mortales ya no pueden escuchar sus lamentos, pero los gritos de dolor de Filoctetes, sumidos también en el terrible sentimiento de traición, sumándose a los sollozos de Teucro… me son insoportables y me destrozan el corazón… —le mencionaba Shana, y extendió sus brazos, avergonzando un poco a Poseidón, que suspiró, se acostó junto a Shana, y la dejó abrazarse de él—. Ya falta tan poco… la verdadera guerra ya va a comenzar… tengo miedo… mucho miedo… todas esas caras, todas esas almas, todos esos cosmos… simplemente ya no los veré… —sollozó, y Poseidón se limitó a intentar tranquilizarla.

**Troya.**

—¡Están aquí! —resonó el grito de uno de los soldados Troyanos que corrió en dirección a Héctor, quien en esos momentos se encontraba frente a un ejército de Troyanos con otro general de apariencia ruda, cabellera rubia y corta, y barba amarillenta muy bien delineada. No ostentaba bigote, pero su aspecto no dejaba de ser fiero por ello—. Príncipe Héctor, general Cigno, están aquí, y parecen ser más de los que pensábamos —intentaba explicar el soldado.

—Sean cuantos sean todos van a caer —le respondió Cigno, y entonces miró a Héctor e hizo una reverencia—. De verdad estoy agradecido, príncipe Héctor, por la oportunidad que me brinda de permitirme vengar la muerte de mi hijo Tenes. Sé lo importante que es para usted el liderato.

—Soy padre también, Cigno. Y sé que un padre lo haría todo por sus hijos —fue la respuesta de Héctor, mientras miraba a los arqueros preparar los arcos y las flechas para recibir a los Troyanos bajo una lluvia de flechas mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse—. Dé las ordenes, general. Mis hombres y yo nos quedaremos a su lado a auxiliarle en la batalla —finalizó.

—Será una batalla gloriosa, amo Héctor —continuó Cigno—. ¡Aqueos! ¡Les habla Cigno de Cisne Negro, la Estrella Terrestre de la Invencibilidad! ¡Prepárense a unirse a sus dioses! ¡Arqueros! ¡Preparen! ¡Apunten! ¡Fuego! —gritó Cigno, y los arqueros comenzaron con el violento bombardeo en dirección a las pocas naves de batalla que veían salir de la niebla que parecía envolver los barcos.

—¡Escudos! —gritó Agamenón desde la cima de los barcos, y todos los Aqueos prepararon sus escudos y recibieron las flechas sin problema alguno—. ¡Idomeneo! ¡Que los Generales de Poseidón continúen con la neblina! ¡Quiero ver el rostro de esos ilusos cuando se den cuenta que somos más de los que pensaron que éramos! —habló Agamenón orgulloso, y mientras los primeros barcos atracaban en tierra amenazando con aplastar a los arqueros que comenzaron a retroceder. Más y más barcos comenzaron a llegar, y los arqueros se horrorizaron, los barcos no dejaban de llegar, y ahora incluso Héctor parecía haber perdido su temple.

—En el nombre de Zeus… —se sorprendió el príncipe de los Troyanos, mientras los soldados Aqueos soltaban las amarras de las proas de sus naves y estas caían a la arena violentamente, revelando los inmensos números de soldados que habían en cada nave—. Jamás en toda mi vida… había visto semejante número de lanzas… ¿Acaso hemos pecado de soberbia? ¿Acaso nos creímos dioses e invencibles y solo ahora nos estamos dando cuenta de la magnitud de nuestro gran pecado? Esto es una locura —los Aqueos comenzaron a bajar, pero recién llegaban a la parte de las proas de sus barcos donde se acababa la madera y comenzaba la arena, y todos se detuvieron, Aquiles incluido, que a pesar de saber que su vida sería corta pero gloriosa, temía en esos momentos a la muerte por una profecía tan insignificante pero a la vez reveladora. Todos intercambiaban miradas, ninguno quería bajar. El temor era demasiado. Eran mayoría, pero el primero en bajar estaba muerto—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no bajan? —se preocupó Héctor, y tanto él como Cigno comenzaron a hacer retroceder a sus hombres.

Por la cantidad de soldados, Héctor sabía que todos los arqueros estaban muertos, pero los Aqueos no se movían y permitían al ejército de Cigno y Héctor retroceder. Los Aqueos sabían que estaban desperdiciando una gran oportunidad, pero de entre todos, fue uno de plata el que se armó de valor, y fue el primero en saltar a la arena, con sus ojos repletos en lágrimas.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Podarces de Dragón al notar que su hermano Protesilao de Orión era quién había saltado promero—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡No hace mucho que te has casado! ¿Por qué? —lloró el Caballero de Bronce del Dragón.

—Porque amo a mi hermanito, y quiero que sobreviva a esta guerra… —le contestó Protiselao de Orión, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y elevando su cosmos—. Y porque confío en la justicia de esta misión. Y porque es mi deseo que Aquiles, el príncipe de Ftía, logre encontrar la gloria en esta guerra. ¡Nuestro enemigo está allí afuera! ¡Y les estamos dando la oportunidad de re-agruparse! ¡Puede que yo sea el primero en morir pero no me iré sin haber acabado con cuantos Troyanos pueda! —comenzó a llover. Dentro de la nave de Agamenón, Shana, Athena, ya no podía soportar el dolor en su corazón. La primera muerte había sido anunciada, y muchas otras le seguirían.

_Comienza Tema: Mi Nombre Será Leyenda._

_Tierra Santa._

Agamenón entendió la cobardía de él y la de todos y bajó de la nave, Menelao le siguió, así lo hizo también Néstor. Diomedes no tardó en adelantarse también, seguido de Acamante y de Anfíarao. En la nave de Áyax bajaron él, Teucro, e incluso el acobardado de Epeo. Patroclo y Antíloco se adelantaron también y ambos miraron a Aquiles, que se mordió los labios, y bajó al final de los dorados. Odiseo fue el primero de bajar por los de plata tras la valentía de Protesilao, le siguieron Palamedes, Fénix, y muchos otros más de los de plata. Podarces respetó el esfuerzo de su hermano y fue el primero de los de bronce en bajar, poco a poco todos quienes usaban una armadura de Athena se posaron en las playas de Troya. Los Generales de Poseidón fueron después, y cuando todos quienes usaban armadura estuvieron abajo, lo hicieron así los soldados, y la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse, mientras el llanto de Athena se mostraba impasible, pues no solo Protesilao pero muchos otros que aceptaban su destino de forma voluntaria estaban por lanzarse en batalla contra los Troyanos, en una guerra que solo podía terminar en tragedia. Fue en ese momento en que Agamenón colocó su mano en el pomo de su espada, miró a ambos lados, todos los dorados esperaban su instrucción. Protesilao se posó junto a su hermano Podarces, y juntos esperaron, aquel momento, aquel suspiro interminable, en el que Agamenón por fin alzó su espada, y el grito de guerra se dejó escuchar estremeciendo inclusive los cimientos de la misma Troya.

La gran carrera comenzó, los Aqueos habían sentido sus energías renovadas, y cuando alcanzaron a los arqueros la matanza comenzó. Los Troyanos estaban indefensos, rodeados por miles y miles de Aqueos que les cortaban el camino, los derribaban, y comenzaban con el castigo a los Troyanos.

_Yo elijo la gloria al olvido, luchar a entregarle al destino lo que la vida da, lo que queda aún por llegar._

Epeo elevaba su cosmos y dividía los cuerpos de los Troyanos utilizando su ataque de Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas, horrorizando a los presentes, pues el pequeño temeroso acababa de adquirir el coraje necesario.

_Forjar con valor cada instante, buscar en la fuerza el coraje que no he de rendir jamás, combatir hasta el final._

A quien le sobraba valor era a Áyax, el apodado el grande, que con violentas cornadas lanzaba a los arqueros por los cielos. Héctor y Cigno lograron llegar ante los lanceros Troyanos y estos comenzaron a avanzar.

_Y caminar con la furia salvaje de quien vence hoy, empujando al corazón hasta morir._

En su avanzada sin embargo una lluvia de meteoritos y planetoides comenzó a caerles del cielo. Néstor estaba desplegando toda su fuerza desde el inicio, destrozando los cuerpos de todo Troyano que le hacía frente y horrorizando a Héctor que estaba sin habla.

_Por cada gota de la sangre, derramada con pasión, será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor._

El campo de batalla comenzó a rodearse de almas mientras Acamante se adelantaba lentamente con su garra lista, y de movimientos rápidos y precisos partía a los soldados Troyanos a la mitad, aumentando su número de almas, que lanzó e incineró en dirección a los Troyanos.

_Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda. Yo escogí el camino, fue la gloria que elegí._

El rugido de Patroclo resonó con fuerza, y cientos de soldados fueron lanzados por tremendos e increíbles golpes que hacían temblar la tierra, mientras el guerrero indomable forzaba a los Troyanos a huir de él y los perseguía con sus colmillos bien afilados.

_Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda. De esta última victoria, beberé antes de morir._

Siempre cerca de Patroclo se encontraba Antíloco, que desaparecía evadiendo lanzas y reaparecía en un punto totalmente diferente, desintegrando soldados con las esferas de energía dorada que escapaban de sus manos y fulminándolos.

Cerca del par corría Aquiles, que con movimientos rápidos y certeros de su espada mataba sin mucha complicación, sin desear perder el tiempo. Los Troyanos caían a su alrededor como si los dorados todos fueran guerreros invencibles, y probablemente lo eran, así fue que Cigno se adelantó y decidió hacerle frente a Aquiles, y ambos comenzaron un combate de espadas muy parejo que lanzaba destellos por los choques de sus armas.

_No importa el lugar si no muero, que allí donde yo caiga al suelo por siempre recordarán: este día y mi final._

Cuando Héctor por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba permitiendo a los Aqueos ganar terreno sobre las llanuras desérticas de Troya, y que estaban a medio camino de las grandes murallas, rectificó el camino, tomó su lanza y se lanzó contra Protesilao, pero para fortuna del condenado, su lanza chocó en su punta con otra, reviviendo un evento que incineró la furia del Troyano, mientras el ser Aqueo al que más odiaba se posaba frente a él. Diomedes y Héctor nuevamente combatían con una fuerza capaz de impresionar a los dioses mismos.

_La tierra que forja a los héroes, tormento de hombres que nunca eligieron poder luchar, ni morir para ganar._

Teucro estaba triste por perder a su maestro, pero su fiereza en el campo de batalla había opacado por completo al niño llorón de Tenedos. Con el deseo de enorgullecer a su maestro, las esferas de trueno que se desprendían de sus puños arrasaban con la avanzada Troyana

_Y contarán de como arranqué mil vidas sin dudar. Luchando de la muerte me serví._

Agamenón era el más mortífero de todos, incluso más mortífero que Aquiles, de un movimiento de su brazo, su poderosa espada caía y miles eran partidos a la mitad, Agamenón no requería de mucho movimiento para continuar con la masacre, pocos eran los que se daban cuenta que ya corrían por los ríos del Hades.

_Por cada gota de la sangre, derramada con pasión, será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor._

Sin quedarse atrás estaba Menelao, que igual que su hermano demostraba por qué ellos eran los caballeros dorados más fuertes de todos, mientras sus puñetazos de hielo congelaban y despedazaban los cuerpos de los Troyanos que se acercaban. El campo de batalla comenzaba a llenarse de estatuas de hielo llenas de pánico.

_Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda. Yo escogí el camino, fue la gloria que elegí._

Anfímaco también tenía un cementerio a su alrededor. Mientras estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de sus compañeros podía desplegar una nube de polen toxica que asesinaba al instante a quienes la respiraban, y cuando sus compañeros llegaban, disipaba la misma y lanzaba sus rosas blancas paralizando a los atacantes.

_Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda. De esta última victoria, beberé antes de morir._

Héctor estaba anonadado, de alguna manera había logrado perder a Diomedes, pero cuando lo hacía tenía a Áyax enfrente, y tras escapar del gigantón encontraba a Aquiles intentando atraparlo. Y sin embargo fue Patroclo el que logró golpearle el mentón y hasta tumbarle el casco.

_Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda. Yo escogí el camino, fue la gloria que elegí._

La trompeta de retirada Troyana resonó. Cigno sabía que estaban rodeados, debían primero recuperarse, reajustar sus filas y correr en dirección a las murallas. Héctor se odió a sí mismo por la revelación, pero elevó su cosmos tan alto como pudo, expulsando de su lado a Diomedes, Áyax, y a Patroclo, luego lanzando su lanza en dirección al de Libra.

_Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda. De esta última victoria, beberé antes de morir._

Aquiles se horrorizó, no estaba a distancia suficiente para evadir el ataque de Héctor. La lanza voló, se clavó, y Aquiles fue testigo de que el designio de los dioses era inquebrantable, mientras Protesilao de Orión usaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Aquiles de lo que pudo haber sido un ataque fatal. Cumpliendo la profecía, de que quien fuere el primero en poner pie en las playas de Troya, sería la primera muerte del bando Aqueo. La balanza por fin se había recuperado, tristemente para el caballero del equilibrio que comenzó a ver a los Aqueos muriendo a su alrededor mientras él y Héctor intercambiaban miradas de rivalidad, sellando un desprecio y respeto del uno por el otro. Por fin la guerra había llegado.


End file.
